


BNHA || That Girl... Unbelievable

by bunnyyen_jpg



Category: BnHA, anime - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 176,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyyen_jpg/pseuds/bunnyyen_jpg
Summary: Rumors spread fast. Especially when the talk is about a new girl in town.Supposedly beautiful and kind, she captures the heart of everyone passing by with just her looks.What happens if she grabs the attention of certain Heros and Heros in training? Furthermore, what happens if she grabs the attention of certain villains?And what happens when they all realize that shes definitely NOT one to mess with.WARNINGS- swearing- blood- Lemon- Spoilers- kinda heavy topics and more!!!!!CHAPTERS ARE NOT EDITED!!!!!ALL CHAPTERS ARE AVAILABLE AT MY WATTPAD UNDER THE SAME NAME (BUNNYYEN_JPG)Please be aware, english is not my first language!I do NOT own any Characters of the BNHA UniverseI do NOT own any Names of Places or People mentionedThis is merely a fanfic for entertainmentPossible Anime/Manga Spoilers
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The New Girl

Day 1

You were sitting on the train, quietly listening to your playlist. Fortunately, not a lot of people were on the train. You did hate crowded places, especially on trains or buses. The more people the less room. If you were lucky, you get a seat, if not you have to stand ass on ass with a stranger who's definitely way to close for your liking. 

You could definitely understand why men sat with their legs wide open. It was absolutely comfortable. But it sure is funny to do that as a girl. 

You remembered that one time you were at a House Party and you sat down on a chair, talking to your friend. Obviously you made yourself comfortable on the chair, you crossed your arms and spread your legs, when suddenly a boy came in and stood frozen at the door. 

He was BEYOND offended. He stalked up to you talking about how "girls shouldn't sit like this" and "sitting like this doesn't suit your look, you're way too beautiful, manners.!!" Proceeding to wave his arms around dramatically. You just looked up at him, smiled and told him "okay", while putting one of your hands on your crotch, sliding further down the chair and leaning with the other arm on the backrest. "Is this better ?". 

He felt so attacked, it almost made you giggle. He proceeded to point at my friend who was sitting with her legs crossed over each other next to you "See, thats how a girl sits". To this, your friend just rolled her eyes telling him to "fuck off, if I didn't had a skirt on I would sit like her too".

Fond memories. Indeed. 

Anyways back to the current you. You were heading with the train to a new destination. Your new Home. 

You recently decided to move and start over with your life. So much had happened in your old Town that you just decided to dip and call it quits with everyone.

You sighed. 

Hoping that no one would come after you or look for you. You definitely wanted to start your new life peacefully and without any trouble. 

In all honesty, If you wouldn't have mentioned it... cause trouble was awaiting you in every corner of your new destination. Cause when you decided on impulse to change up your life and look for something new, you just checked out the citys and how they looked like. Definitely over reading the fact that there were villain attacks on a daily basis... Definitely forgetting that the universe loved to toss you around and play with you. Giving you challenges everyday for "personal growth" as your mom loved to say. 

Ring Ring Ring 

"May I have your attention please. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Train will shortly arrive at the Musutafu Train Station. Please do not forget your luggage"

You started to gather your belongings and carefully walked towards the doors of the train. Another announcement shortly came in. 

"May I have your attention please. Ladies and Gentlemen. For your own safety, please stand back from the platform edge. and when boarding and alighting trains, please mind the gap between the train and the platform. Thank you"

The train came to a stop and as soon as the doors opened up everyone hurried outside. You on the other hand waited for everyone to leave so you could calmly walk out and not be pushed around by some strangers. What you didn't expect though was, as soon as you left the train, that hundreds of eyes were starring right at you. 

You was used to it in your hometown, you didn't expect it to be the same here though. 

You awkwardly made your way to the exit of the train station, avoiding everyones eyes as good as possible. As soon as you reached the doors you made a deep sigh. 

"Annoying", you grumbled under your breath. 

You looked at your phone checking the route to your new home. Thinking about your options of taking a cap, bus or walking by foot. You decided to hire a cap. If people at the train station were already starring like this, you don't wanna walk around or drive with a public bus and grab everyones attention. Also you had two luggage cases, a backpack and a shoulder bag. You REALLY didn't wanna take the bus or walk.

As soon as you called up a cap (via google search) and finally was able to sat down. You took a deep breath and released a huge sigh. Traveling with baggage was never something you were fond of. Especially alone. 

You released another sigh and decided to ask the cap driver if there are any interesting spots to visit in Musutafu. Since you were new here, obviously. Thing is, as soon as you thought about asking him, you realized that he has been eyeing you creepily every now and then. So instead of asking him something about Musutafu you, "What? Is there something on me or my face?", you asked with a raised eyebrow. Completely catching him off guard. "Oh.. oh... I'm sorry. I just.. I have never seen such a beautiful lady like yourself before. Especially around here". 

"Hmm... thank you, I guess", you decided to not say anything further and turned your attention towards the window. You were hoping that you will arrive to your destination, to your new home, soon. 

After a while of silence and stares (from the driver), you finally reached your new home. You thanked the cap driver as he got your luggage out of the trunk and payed. You waited for him to drive away and as soon as he did you finally made your way to your new home. You found a really nice flat in an apartment complex. Not to big and not to small, just the right size. 

It was all in all minimalistic, the walls were white, the furniture was mostly made out of a light colored wood, beige or white. You had a few plants here and there and fluffy white carpets on the floor. You contemplated if you should take care of your luggage now or tomorrow but knowing yourself, if you don't do it today, you surely wouldn't do it tomorrow. So with a big sigh you unpacked your stuff. 

After what felt like forever (which it definitely was), you finally laid down in your bed and gazed up the ceiling. Your thoughts started to drift around, thinking about the events at the train station and in the cap. When you left your old town, you hoped that something like this wouldn't happen again. You were truly hoping that when you start a new life that nobody would spare you a glance. That you would be treated like an "ordinary"/"average" looking person. But so far, you definitely got the usual reactions you're oh so used to. You rolled your eyes and sighed. You decided to had to bed today cause all the traveling stress and unpacking did tire you out. You went to the bathroom, removed your make up, took a quick shower, you know, did your daily night routine and went to bed.

What you didn't notice though, was that a man was watching you from the other buildings roof top. Smirking in delight as his thoughts went running wild.


	2. The Boy with a slight Tantrum and his little friend

Day 2

You let out a huge yawn and stretched yourself. You looked at your phone to check the time.

11 am.

You contemplated if you should lay down again and sleep further or if you should wake up and do something. You decided to wake up and check out the city. You didn't had a plan yet on what you're gonna do for your future. You did had a good amount of money saved, so you definitely could chill for at least 2 months. But afterwards... You definitely had to look for a job and then you could decide what to do.

You arose from the bed and headed to the bathroom. After doing all your business, you went back to the bedroom to apply your make up and look for an outfit to wear. You did check the weather out from your window. It was kinda sunny but it looked like it would rain later on. So after a good amount of thinking and changing your Outfit at least five times (cause it was one of THOSE days again were everything seemed to look weird), you decided to wear a pair of high waisted jog pants, Knee high laced boots and a crop top, mind you, all in black. Black was just such an easy color to combine and no matter what, you always looked bomb in it. After leaving your hair sorta messy and unattended, you packed your bag and headed out.

You didn't had breakfast yet cause you decided to take the opportunity, of a new town, and look for a cafe.

You looked at your cellphone to check the time again and saw it was 12.25 am , now.

Sighing you stood in front of your apartment complex, "should I take the bus or walk?"..

You chose the latter. Walking seemed nice, as long as it is sunny outside. If its gonna rain today, you thought, then you could take the bus home. You decided to head right from your apartment complex and wherever your feet will take you, well yeah, you know what I mean.

You were looking around the whole entire time, immersed by everything that happened around you. Kids running around carelessly, parks with people enjoying themselves in them, cute small shops with bits and pieces of random things. You did had to admit to yourself, you liked it here. There were so many things you could check out and so many things you could buy. You thought about checking out the shops later, there was surely some cute decoration for your room or even your kitchen. Maybe art supplies or things you could handcraft with. So many options! But first you had to eat, after all, you still didn't had any breakfast in your stomach.

You were genuinely happy about all the thoughts swirling around in your head that you missed the person in front of you, bumping straight into them. Stumbling back you looked at the person, ready to apologize. What you didn't expect though was him barking literally back at you. 

"Can you use your TWO DAMN eyes to watch were you're going, extra ????"

"Katsuki! I'm sorry miss", said a boy with red hair next to him.

You looked at blondie with a raised brow, "Who the fuck you barking at?"

Clearly NOT expecting a reply from someone like you, homeboy looked stunned. This was also the moment where his red haired friend looked at you, his eyes going wide and his mouth agape.

"What?? Cat caught your tongue? You was really vocal just a second ago, what happened?"

"Oi-"

"Wow"

Blondie looked at his friend, who interrupted him, looking at him with a questionable gaze. Clearing his throat he turned back to you. "Who are you?"

"a person? duh"

He rolled his eyes with a light smirk, clearly enjoying you talking back to him but also slightly annoyed by the fact THAT you were talking back.

"I clearly meant it in a different way, idiot", "so you think after calling me an idiot, I would reply to you? Haven't you heard about manners?", leaning in closer to his face, with your hands propped on your hips.

His red haired friend was clearly stunned, not only did you look absolutely beautiful but you also had a witty mouth. Clearly NOT afraid of Bakugou and his attitude, no, you're literally giving him attitude back. He was definitely not expecting that, but he did definitely like it.

Blondie sighed. A big sigh. "I'm Katsuki Bakugou. And you are ?", he said now a little calmer, clearly trying not to be loud and rude again.

You smirked," I'm (Y/N) (L/N), nice to meet you", then you turned to his friend, "and who are you? If I may ask", you asked him with a soft voice.

To say he was smitten was an understatement, he was gone, as soon as your voice changed to that soft light voice, oof he was GOONEEE.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima", he replied shyly with a hand behind his neck, giving you a toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you, Kirishima"

Bakugou looked at his friend with a stunned expression, why ? Cause Kirishima was furiously blushing after you talked to him and mentioned his name. He did found the reaction a little over the top but he also did kinda understand where he was coming from. You were undoubtedly Eye-Candy, if he could say it like that. You were beautiful, your hair was messily flowing in the wind giving your look a more angel like feel. Your smile definitely reached your eyes and your eyes, yes your eyes, they were definitely sparkling. The longer he looked the more he felt himself entranced by you. The fact that you knew how to talk back, that was just a bonus.

He had to snap out of it.

"Oi, Kirishima, lets go. Don't forget why we actually came here in the first place", yea he definitely did had to snap out it.

"O-oh.. yeah. Yeah right... ehm..", you saw that Kirishima was hesitating.

"Is there something you wanna say?", You asked.

Kirishima looked at Bakugou, who in return just gave him a stern look with a raised brow.

"Ehm, do you maybe wanna join us? We wanted to go to a cafe nearby, to study but... if you don't mind.. you can hang out with us", Kirishma asked shyly. Bakugou on the other hand didn't know what to do or how to react. Thinking about you joining them would make him definitely happy. But on the other side, he didn't know what it was about you, they didn't know you, yet here you were, talking to them as if you knew them for an eternity. Why were you so easy.

"I don't mind as long as Bakugou doesn't mind", you replied and looked at the blonde hot headed boy. He just huffed, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked past you, mumbling "I don't mind, do whatever you want".

You smiled at Kirishima and both of you walked after Bakugou to catch up with him. Kirishima started to talk about how they're students from UA High School, a Hero School for future Heros in Training. He talked about his classmates and demonstrated his quirk to you. A Hardening Quirk, making his whole body solid, hard and sharp. To say you were more than impressed, he could definitely tell by your face. Bakugou on the other hand just kept quiet the whole entire walk to the cafe.

As soon as you reached the cafe together you all got a place by a window close to the exit. The whole entire time you didn't realize it but you were hungry, like, really really hungry. Your mouth was just watering by the sight of the menu. Which didn't go unnoticed by Bakugou, since he was sitting in front of you. "Oi, whats wrong with you? You're acting like you haven't eaten in days", "oh, eh, hehe actually. I haven't had breakfast yet". Kirishima and Bakugou looked at you in surprise and shook.

"It's almost 2pm", Kirishima said in disbelieve.

You sheepishly smiled, you was about to say something but Bakugou interrupted you,"oder anything you want. It's on me. Can't believe you didn't ate anything yet", not it was your turn to blush.

"Oh, Bakugou, I haven't seen you this nice before", Kirishima laughed.

"SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR"

Kirishima started to uncontrollably laugh, you soon joined him. Something about people laughing is so contagious.

As soon as you all settled down and finally ordered the food and drinks, you decided to ask them about some places that are worth seeing and visiting around here, since you are new to the "neighborhood". Kirishima was fast to suggest to hang out together, so he could show you some really nice places, obviously JUST as friends. But in all honesty, you didn't mind. They both seem to be really nice, especially Kirishima. You exchanged your phone number with both boys, adding that they could definitely hit you up anytime.

Soon your food and drinks arrived, digging in you finally felt relieved to have something in your stomach. You really shouldn't do something like this again. Kirishima then turned to you "(Y/N), do you actually have a quirk?". You shook your head, "nah", you nonchalantly replied.

In all honest, you weren't even sad about the fact that you didn't had a quirk. You rather don't have a quirk instead of some dumb one. It was always a 50/50 chance of having an either cool quirk or an absolute useless one. Like that one dude whos quirk was to have a pencil as a finger. Like... why?

Nah, you rather not have one.

"So you're Quirkless", Bakugou said.

"Jup, but I don't mind. I don't see a point in having one. Especially since you can't decide what type of quirk you get and honestly, there are enough heroes and you both are in training, so I don't think i have to worry about anything majorly happening to me or anyone"

"Of course not, we're friend, we're gonna protect you no matter what", Kirishima pointed proudly at himself with a thumb, giving you a toothy grin. His toothy grin is just the cutest thing ever.

"See, I already feel more at ease and protected", you grinned at him, your eyes smiling too.

Kirishima sheepishly grinned and started to blush again. You were definitely adorable. And the way you actually felt comfortable around them and easily became their friend in just a mere few hours, showed him how open your heart was. The actual reason as to why he and Bakugou actually came out to the cafe, was long forgotten. At this point he didn't mind, he could study any other day, as long as it meant to spend more time with you.

Bakugou was obviously in another world, as soon as you said that, he felt obligated to watch over you and make sure you're safe and sound. He can't believe that this encounter today, would turn out like this. And he was more than happy to have your number, which he obviously would never admit.

After a while of chatting and getting to know each other more you finally decided to call it a day and head home. You definitely had tomorrow to check out the little shops and other places, so you didn't mind having not done or seen anything today. BUT you did meet those two, which made you feel proud cause technically, it was just your second day here and you already made some friends.

Also another good thing about literally just sitting at a cafe with those two, you weren't annoyed by stares or compliments from strangers and creepers. You did enjoy the company with them, they didn't look at your outer shell, no, they took their time to get to know you and actually befriend you. You appreciated it. Of course you didn't know that Bakugou and Kirishima did first look at you and were stunned by your looks but that soon wasn't the only thing that attracted them. It was definitely your easy going personality.

Bakugou paid for your food and drinks, as he said he would and you soon made your way out. You always feel bad when someone pays for your stuff, "Thank you but you really didn't had to", you told him sincerely. "It's fine, I made the suggestion so stop worrying about it", "okay, but let me pay you back next time", Bakugou decided to take the opportunity and tease you, "is that an invitation to a date?"

That caught you off-guard, making you almost stumble and blush. "I.. I mean.. eh...Shut up", you turned away, making him proudly grin.

"Oh, Bakugou, stop teasing (Y/N)", Kirishima laughed, making you blush even more.

"annoying", you mumbled under your breath, rolling your eyes.

"What was that?", Bakugou teasingly leaned forward, raising his eyebrow and holding his hand agains his ear.

"I said, annoying you brat"

Bakugou laughed "Oi Oi Oi, where are your manners", mocking you from before.

You slapped his arm and laughed,"stop it or i'm gonna beat you up"

"As if you could"

"Square up, bro", puffing out your chest and lifting up your arms you looked at him with a challenging look while still laughing. Kirishima was loosing it in the background, holding his stomach from laughing so much. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder "(Y/N) stop, stop, stop.. I can't", he leaned towards you, still laughing, trying to catch his breath.

You were all playing around until you felt the first drops of water. As predicated, more clouds started to build and soon the sky turned darker, rain started to pour. You and the boys, quickly went under a little roof from a shop to shelter yourself from the rain. You looked through your back for your umbrella, hoping that you didn't forget it. And to your luck, for once, you didn't forget it.

"Where do you guys live?", you asked them.

"Don't worry about us, we're gonna take you home first", Bakugou said.

"No, n-", "yes", he stated and grabbed your umbrella, opening it up.

He pulled you towards him and motioned to Kirishima to follow. After a while you made it to your apartment complex. The whole entire time you were contemplating of inviting them in until the rain is gone or calling a cap for them. But at this point it would be better to just invite them in. After all you didn't know how far away they were living and it could turn out super expensive for them. You would obviously pay the cap, since they invited you to the cafe and went as far as to take you home. But again, it could turn out way to expensive and you did kinda feel bad for leaving them just like this.

"You wanna come to my apartment?", you asked them. Hoping they would say yes.

"I mean the weather is really bad and I don't want you guys to walk around in this type of weather. We can chill in my apartment until it calmed down a little"

"eh, I guess we could", Bakugou said and looked at Kirishima. Kirishima nooded his head, giving you his toothy grin again. You do have to admit that you definitely adore that toothy grin.

As you all went up to your apartment you decided to make some tea and put some snack out for them, recalling that they went for a reason to the cafe. "Hey, ehm.. didn't you mention earlier that there was a reason why you went to the cafe?". "Oh, yea.. Bakugou was supposed to tutor me on some subjects, but don't worry-", "oh, no, you didn't do anything. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have distracted you two"

"No, no, no it's fine", Kirishima tried to reassure you.

"You know what, until the rain is over you can both study here! Doesn't this sound like a plan?"

"Sure", Bakugou agreed, much to Kirishams dismay. He genuinely wanted to talk to you more and even admire you more. You put the snacks and the tea in front of them. "Then I'll leave you to you two, I'll be in the bedroom reading, if you need anything just yell". You went to your room and closed the door, you tried to not make any noise to avoid distracting them.

Hoping you were finally out of sight, Kirishima let out a huge sigh,"bro.. she's stunning"

Bakugou was in his own world, you were definitely something else.

"Hey, Bakubro", he waved his hand in front of him. Bakugou blinked and returned to himself again ,"Oi, what is it Shitty Hair?".

"So you think the same, huh?", Kirishima grinned. "What are you talking about?", Bakugou asked annoyed. "(Y/N), she's stunning and you think so too"

"I-I don't.. What is it with you anyway, I was supposed to tutor you, get your shit out and lets finally do it".

When you first encountered Bakugou today, you was already face to face with his loud attitude, which gradually calmed down throughout the day. What you didn't expect though was him yelling all sorts of words, some of them you haven't even heard of, making you literally jump almost out of your skin. That kid definitely had some stable vocal chords. You decided to put your headphones in and listen to music to distract yourself from the furious wrath of Katsuki Bakugous yelling. After a while you fell asleep to the tunes of your music not realizing that the boys quietly left your apartment, after Kirishima cleaned up the dishes and Bakugou laying down a blanket on you.


	3. Fried

Day 3

(warning, mention of sexual assault/harassment)

You let out a long, big yawn. Your first thought was literally,"when did i manage to fall asleep?" But what took you even more by surprise, was the fact that birds were chirping, IN THE EARLY MORNING.

You stumbled out of bed, almost tripping over the blanket and quickly made your way to the living room, just to discover that nobody was there and everything was cleaned. You decided to check your phone,"maybe one of them wrote me".

And there were indeed two messages, from two different numbers.

You opened up the first one.

unknown number: Hey, sleepyhead. It's Kirishima. I hope you don't mind that I cleaned up the dishes. We didn't wanna wake you. You looked super cute, I mean like not that i was starring or anything but you were so sound asleep hehe. Anyways, I hope you had a good rest and maybe, if you're free today.. we could hang out again ?

This brought a tiny little smile to your face. You replied,

"Hey Kiri, thank you for cleaning up. You're too sweet. And sure, I'm free all day. I actually wanted to check out a couple shops in town anyway and I think with some company it would be definitely a lot more fun"

As soon as you hit send you checked the other message, you thought it must have been from Bakugou and-...

unknown number: Hey Shithead. Isn't it rude to fall asleep on your guests? Where are your manners ? But jokes aside, hope you slept well. Can't believe you fell asleep and didn't even bother to undress or even put a blanket on. Idiot. Btw are you free this weekend?

Yep, definitely Bakugou.

"Good Morning to you too, my dear. I slept splendid, thank you for asking. I assume the blanket, which was draped around me, oh so lovingly, was your doing? Thank you for your care, Mister Katsuki. I sure would like to take the offer of hanging out on the weekend !"

And not even a second after sending the message-..

Bakugou: Ha ha ha, idiot. I'll pick you up on Saturday...

Bakugou: ...Milady

You were definitely smiling like an idiot. To think that you only met them just yesterday.

You were about to put your phone down when you received another message. You thought it's Kirishima but what you didn't expect was an unknown number. And what definitely gave you the creeps, the stuff that was written in the message.

unknown number: You look absolutely beautiful today, to think that you just woke up. Your smile is so pure. Please smile for me more often

Yep, no.

You looked outside your window to see if someone was maybe looking at you but to your dismay, you didn't saw anyone. Must be a quirk... or maybe it's just coincidence... a wrong number... yeah probably..

You decided to leave it like that for now and take a shower. Just doing your morning routine.

Showering, brushing teeth, applying make up, drying your hair, getting clothes and then breakfast.

After awhile you received another message, you got slightly startled and hesitantly reached towards your phone. You let out a sigh of relieve..

Kirishima.

You opened the text message just to read a disappointing message

Kirishima: I'm sorry, I can't today. I have stuff to do for school but I will make it up to you. Promise. Are you free on friday?

(Y/N): oh no, don't worry. School is more important. It's fine. I'm definitely free on friday. Just HMU"

You sighed.. what were you gonna do now.. After contemplating wether you should go out or not, you decided it would be a waste to just sit at home. Especially, since you did already got ready.

You checked yourself in the mirror. Your hair was messily done, per usual (you just didn't wanna bother, you liked your hair to be messy and let it flow in which direction it wanted. That was your style), your outfit today consisted of an oversized baby blue sweater, a matching bucket hat and some pair of dark jeans and sneaker. Cute and casual. You decided against taking a bag and just took your wallet, phone and keys into your hand. Making your way downtown.

After a couple minutes of walking, you literally couldn't shake the feeling off, of someone watching you, especially since the streets were practically empty. Of course you would get the occasional stares from passerby but that feeling.. that feeling was another one. You shook your head for now and proceeded to walk into the first cute shop you saw. It had a bunch of stationary things and so many cute decorative things. You haven't even realized how long you have been in there but you did definitely leave with a small bag with all sorts of things. You decided to put your wallet and keys into the bag.

Proceeding to look at your phone, you decided to check out nearby places and shops. So you wouldn't be stuck walking around aimlessly and loosing precious time of your day. And so you went shop after shop. Sometimes the shop owners gave you free samples and little presents and since the streets were buzzing today, you did get a good amount of stares and a few shares of compliments from strangers. You never minded the girls giving you compliments but god you did mind, oh how you did mind when it was some greasy ass man.

You rushed through the streets thinking about your next destination, since the sun was starting to settle down and closing hours were approaching, when you suddenly received a text.

unknown number: stunning

was all it read, you froze. Turning left and right you tried to catch somebody... someone starring but problem.. EVERYONE was starring.

You sighed, you literally should be used to it by now but yesterdays encounter with the boys, gave you new feelings. They looked at YOU. The person that are you.

You shook your head and thought about returning home. The thought that someone was literally watching you and keeping tabs on you wasn't really on your "Thats-absolutely-fine-and-normal"-List. Jeez, it literally was your, what?, third day here... and you already had a creeper on your ass. You contemplated if you should call one of the boys, so that you could talk to them on the phone while you're walking home.

But you decided against it cause, MAMA RAISED NO BITCH!!!

And she didn't, but at second thought, maybe you should've called someone. Your biggest weakness but also your biggest strength, was your impulsive head ass. Sometimes your impulsive demeanor was admired by a lot and you had a lot of fun with that side of you but sometimes... Sometimes you were just plain dumb. And today, yeah today was one of those days.

You turned around and started to head home, the sun slowly disappearing, making you walk a tiny itzy bitzy bit faster. You really don't recall walking past so many alleyways but thinking back you did was more focused on your phone and all the shops around you, rather than your surroundings.

Now literally power walking you decided to quickly use your phone to put in your address, maybe the map would calculate you a shorter route. But that was a fatal move. Before you could even react, someone swiftly and quickly pushed you into an alleyway, with a hand around your mouth and a hand on you arm. Whoever this was had a strong grip. The person went further down the alleyway, while you struggled against his grip. As long as he was moving, you had no chance to escape.

You needed for him to be standing still and to your luck, it seemed like he was about to, as he deemed it to be far away from the main street. BUT to your misfortune, said person pushed and pressed you against a wall, face first. He pressed his chest against your back and you instinctively tried to push yourself away from the wall with your free hand. Of course to no avail.

"Nah, Nah, shhh, don't struggle", he whispered with a low voice into your ear.

You tried to take a look at the men and soon realized...

it was the fucking cap driver from the day you arrived.

You started to struggle even more against him, pushing and shoving, lifting your feet, trying to kick him or step on him. You threw insults at him that were obviously muffled by his hand. "You're struggling too much sweetie, if you don't keep still I have to use my quirk. I don't wanna use my quirk on you". You froze.. damn, if you had known what quirk he had you could easily think about a solution but since you don't know, the possibilities were endless. You had to think quick and fast. But that was soon cut short as you felt him release your other hand, and pushing you further and harder against the cement wall, with your wrists pinned against it. You felt him press his lower section into you, slightly thrusting against you. He soon started to moan lowly into your ear..

"just imagining you beneath me... i could cum right here on this spot"

You didn't wanna dash and move around anymore at this point. Moving around would cause more friction for him and you really didn't needed that. At this point you were panicking. Nobody could hear you, struggling against him in your current position is almost impossible, you don't know his quirk.

You deeply regretted not calling one of the boys, at least they would've known. They could've done something. Call someone. Anything.

Tears started to well up in your eyes, this was absolutely horrifying. You closed your eyes and leaned your forehead against the wall, praying that this would be over soon...

"Is it so hard to get a room", a nonchalantly voice said. Your eyes shot open.

You tried to turn your head into the direction of the voice, you wanted to scream help, to yell that they got it all wrong, that you need a savior.

"Ah.. haha.. sorry.. sorry.. I just go too excited over my girlfriend"

Now you started to fight against him again, craning your neck, looking as far to the right as possible, you saw a person far from looking alive but far from being dead. His skin seemed to be completely burned in big patches, those patches being held together by staples. Black messy raven hair and burning turquoise eyes, starring right back at you. His build was a little on the thinner said, almost lanky. But you could tell by the aura surrounding him that this man, was not one to fuck with.

Right up your alley.

You tried to say something but as seen that the men has still one of his hands around your mouth, everything just came out muffled. You shook your head furiously, dashing around.

"ha, babe, pls calm down. Whats gotten into you?", you could tell that the men behind you was getting nervous. A complete stranger catching him in a sinful act and you definitely not playing along, this could end fatal for him.

You kept shaking your head, holding an intense eye look with the raven haired guy. Who looked at you rather bored but with an intense glare, something in his eyes sparkled, he was slightly intrigued by you, even though he couldn't see your whole face yet. Something in him knew, you were an interesting one and definitely... eye-candy.

"Your Girlfriend doesn't seem to... like you", the raven haired guy started to eye the man behind you.

"ah, no no, she just... she.. we had a fight. yeah, right, we had a fight.. ha ha ha.."

The raven haired guy started to walk towards you in rather slow and bored steps.

"Mind sharing?", he asked as soon as he was closer.

Your eyes widen and your complete body froze. No.. no this can't be..

The man behind you, visibly relaxed.. "oh, yeah yeah of course. My girlfriend won't mind.."

You closed your eyes and you silently started to pray. This can't be happening, please, someone safe me.. please...I beg you..

The raven haired guy removed the hand that was covering your mouth and lifted your chin. You opened your eyes and looked up at him, your tears threatening to fall. His face was expressionless, his hand soft in contrast. He examined your face and wiped a tear away that made it past your eyes.

He gave you a soft smile/smirk. "Ah, actually..", he dramatically started and sighed.

He looked at the man behind me, a wide terrifying smirk growing on his face.

"I don't like sharing", and with those words, before you could even register what happened, you were pulled towards a body and soon, all you saw and felt was...

blue hot flames surrounding you and the guy and all you heard was the agonizing scream of the man behind you. You gripped on the white shirt from the guy in front of you, burying your face into his chest. You couldn't make a run for it now, no, the flames were everywhere. Also you don't know what his intentions were, was he going to try to do something to you? You didn't know. But messing with him was outta the question, you had to act.

He wrapped one of his arms around you carefully, leaning his hand on your head and pushing you further into his chest, stroking your hair. You would lie, if you say that this didn't comfort you in your current state but you definitely was on high alert.

He kept you in this position for a few several minutes until the blue flames finally died down and you finally stopped shaking. Soon only darkness and silence surrounded you both.

You didn't wanted to make a wrong move and end up being fried as well but you didn't really had a lot of options. But before you could even think further about an escape plan, said guy released his arm from you, turned around and started to head out of the alleyway.. leaving you

dumbfounded.

Wait... what ??

Before you could even think you ran after him, gripping his arm. You shivered at the contact of your palm with his burned skin and immediately retreated your arm, you worried that you hurt him, you didn't know if his burned skin was sensitive..

"I'm sorry if i-", "What do you want?"

"I..", you looked down with furrowed brows.

"Thank you", you mumbled.

"hmm", he turned around and continued to walk down the alleyway

"Wait !", he stopped with a sigh and turned around again to face you.

"I'm genuinely thankful that you saved me.. If you wouldn't have come.. I don't wanna imagine it to be honest..", he was about to turn around when, "can you walk me home?"

You both made eye contact and the fear that was on your face before was long gone. You stood there, as if nothing ever happened. As if there isn't a cremated corpse behind you. He raised his brow.

"I killed someone, burned them alive right before your eyes. I am no hero and you still ask me to walk you home?"

You shrugged your shoulders, "okay and? You saved me", you stated in a matter of fact.

He titled his head upwards, looking at you with raised brow and a slight smirk,"you sure are an interesting one". He turned around, you was about to say something when he lifted his hand, motioning for you to follow.

You quickly made your way beside him. "So where do I have to escort you to?", he asked. His nonchalantly voice, it was really intriguing. You examined his face, starting to shamelessly stare at him. "What?"

"You're handsome", you shrugged your shoulders and averted your gaze to the front again. Now it was his turn to stare. He definitely was not prepared for that, your boldness catching him slightly off guard.

He cleared his throat,"I asked you a question before", "just follow and accompany me". He clicked his tongue,"you sure are a little brat huh?", you just giggled.

He shook his head slightly, he was definitely amused by your attitude. The way you just switched back to normal even joking around like this, with him, a killer, something about you was indeed different.

"Hey..", you were really hesitant and he could tell.

"What is it?"

"ehm... does your.. skin hurt?", you averted your gaze to the floor, silently walking and waiting for his answer.

"No"

You lifted your head and looked at his face, he kept looking forward but he did feel your intense stare. His eyes widened though for a good second when you suddenly looped your arm with his. What is it with you, was all he could ask himself.

You continued your way home in silence with your arm still lopped around his. His burned skin felt weird but you did had a thing for always touching anything in sight. Anything and everything, if something looked gross, you had to touch it, fluffy hair, touch it, glitter, touch it, plushy, touch it. It was a bad habit of yours, which your mom scolded you often for. So when you saw his skin, you automatically felt the need to touch it. Weird... I know..

Soon you saw your apartment complex in sight, you still felt kinda nervous. Did the cab driver send you all those messages? Or did you had another stalker? What if someone was following you right now? Visibly in thought you almost walked past your apartment complex. You abruptly stopped making the guy almost stumble. "sorry", you sheepishly said.

He rolled his eyes, "so is that were you live?"

"yea..."

"okay",he released his arm from you and was about to start to walk away again but you stopped him, for probably the hundredth time today.

"Thank you, again.. May I ask what your name is?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Can I not?"

"Is it necessary for you?"

"yea", you simply said.

"and why so?"

"gotta know who to fantasies about today in bed", you teasingly said.

"you should be careful with that mouth of yours"

"i know, i know, i'm just joking", you grinned, "my name is (Y/N).. so can I know your name now"

"Dabi"

"Dabi", you muttered under your breath, "nice to meet you Dabi, thanks for saving me and escorting me.."

"Is that all?", you nodded your head.

He turned around ready to leave but before that you said ,"my doors are open, feel free to come by whenever you want". With that he left.

Another eventful day, you sighed and slipped out of your clothes, you did needed a shower again. You were lucky that nothing serious happened to you but you still felt disgusting. As soon as the water hit your face, you started to cry. The events of today did shake you up unbelievably. The fact that this guy, Dabi, came out of nowhere and to be your savior of the night. You felt relieved. Of course, with his actions, there is a possibility of him being a "villain", considering the fact that he DID kill the man. But after all, if it wasn't for him, you don't know how far this could've escalated.

After the shower, you decided to head straight to bed, you weren't really hungry cause of the stress from before. You just hoped that you could fall into a deep slumber and forget todays events... even though you wouldn't mind falling asleep with the thought of Dabi.


	4. Unexpected Visitor?

Day 4

You woke up from the sun shining outside. You groaned,"I forgot to close the curtains". Well now that you're awake you reached for your phone... well if it was there. 

You sprung up from your bed in panic. You started to shuffle through your room, looking for it everywhere you could possibly think of. You couldn't have lost it.. right? You opened the door and decided to look in the living room for it but instantly halted. 

"Hey there, lost something?", in the middle of your living room stood Dabi, waving your phone around in his hand. 

You looked at him, then the phone, then back at him, then to the entrance of your apartment and then back to him. 

"How?"

"Didn't you say yesterday and I quote "my doors are open" they were indeed open", he smirked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you can just waltz randomly in?!"

"but weren't your words yesterday "feel free to come by whenever you want"??"

You wanted to say something but closed your mouth, smacked your lips together and looked away.. 

"okay, okay you're right", you mumbled.

"What was it?"

"OKaaaaay, you're right!", you repeated loudly,"can I have my phone back please? Where did you got it from anyway?"

"Before I found you and the guy from yesterday, I saw the phone lying on the street in front of the alleyway.. figured it was yours"

"oh.. yeah..", you recalled the moment, before you got dragged into the alleyway you were on your phone. 

"Must've dropped it without realizing it.. Thanks.. again", you slightly blushed and looked away.

"No problem kid", he walked up to you and handed you your phone over. He decided to look around

"Nice apartment"

"mmh, do you want a coffee or some tea?"

"No, thanks. I don't wanna stay long anyway, I just wanted to hand you your phone over. Btw you should make it a habit to lock your door, don't want any intruders!"

"Like you?", you teased. 

He turned around and came closer, leaning in ,"mmh, exactly. You shouldn't forget that I am a killer after all sweetie", he smirked. 

You looked up at him "oh, how scary", you said in a sorta mocking and teasing tone.

"I told you yesterday, you should watch that mouth of yours"

"or what?", you challenged. To say the least, Dabi was hot in your eyes. The scars and burned skin just added something to his look. And with his attitude, you internally almost moaned at the thought. 

He raised his brow,"well, lets just say I.. no.. we will have a lot of fun", he smirked. 

Now you literally almost moaned. 

You both continued to stare into each others eyes, both of you with a challenging almost daring look in your eyes until... 

your phone buzzed.

Dabi retreaded and took a few steps back. You rolled your eyes and groaned internally, why do they have to ruin such a perfect moment..

You looked at the phone and saw that you received a message from Bakugou.

"oh", you perked up. Which of course didn't go unnoticed by Dabi.

"What? Your boyfriend?", he smirked. You rolled your eyes again,"and what if? Jelly?", you teased. 

"No, why should I be? If I recall the past few seconds ago, you were ready to throw yourself at me", he had a smug look on his face. Oh, he knew you were putty for him. Damn..

"Hmm... whatever", you turned away from him, now facing him with your back. 

Bakugou: Hey, I wanted to ask you if you're maybe free today?

(Y/N): Can't wait till Saturday? :D

Bakugou: tbh, no. So are you free today or not?

You were surprised by his answer, he was pretty bold, you already figured so from day one but damn. You were looking at the message thinking about what you should reply when you felt Dabis presence behind you. His breath tickling your neck.

"Hmm, Bakugou... Katuski Bakugou.. a student from UA with an explosive quirk.. interesting"

Your eyes widened, you turned around so fast, it's a wonder that you didn't got a whiplash. 

"H-how do you know?"

"Doll, you really tend to forget in a matter of seconds, huh? I'm a villain. I know quite a lot of things", he smirked,"so.. what about that little date? Does little Katsuki has a crush on you?"

You gulped and soon returned your gaze to a mocking one ,"none.of.your.business", you smiled and turned back to your phone but before you could type him back, Dabi took it from you and replied himself. 

You looked up to him with a shocked expressions which quickly turned into an offended one when he shoved your phone back into your face.

(Y/N): I'm busy

"WHAT THE FUCK DABI, YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY PHONE AND TYPE IN WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT. WHAT IF I WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH HIM? YOU HAD NO RIGH-MMMH", Dabi put his hand on your mouth, muffling you. He rolled his eyes. 

"yeah, yeah whatever. Make me coffee, brat", he removed his hand from your mouth since you literally went silent in disbelief. Making his way to the couch, he sat down and made himself comfortable and at home. 

You mumbled under your breath, making your way towards the kitchen,"you little shit".

You shuffled around the kitchen, silently making for both of you coffee and since you basically just woke up, you decided to prepare something small for you both to eat. Sandwiches will do. 

Dabi on the other hand was silently watching you, he did feel a hint of jealousy when that UA kid asked you to hang out. But he would never admit that, especially since he didn't think it was jealousy. Must be something else, probably because you both got interrupted. Yeah, he was angry cause you both were interrupted in whatever was going on between you two, he thought. 

He continued to watch you, he did had to ask you though why you were in contact with a Hero in training. Heroes were his Enemies, so he had to make sure why you were friends with a future one. He had to know, why? He didn't know. He didn't actually plan on staying, hell, he didn't even plan on saving you, walking you home was even out of character for him. 

You were no doubt intriguing and he hated it but loved it at the same time. What was happening to him, he literally just meet you yesterday.. 

"you good?", you asked Dabi out of nowhere, startling him a bit, he didn't even realize that he zoned out. 

"yeah", he nonchalantly answered.

You sat down beside him, the coffee and sandwich neatly served in front of him. 

You took your sandwich and bit into it, chewing on it happily. Dabi turned to look at your expression. 

You were literally chewing with closed eyes, a gleamy happy expression on your face, both of your small hands holding the sandwich. You looked like a little hamster. He subconsciously smiled, he propped his elbow on his knee and leaned his face on his hand, starring at you. 

You on the other hand felt someone, him, watching you. You opened your eyes, looking at him with wide eyes and stuffed cheeks, "hmm?" 

He shook his head,"nothing". He decided against asking you everything that was on his mind. You seemed too innocent to have any bad intentions but on the other hand you were challenging him before, there was a certain tension between you two. Just who were you? 

Dabi had to leave soon after, as he said, "his job was calling". You looked at him with a questionable gaze, your eyebrow slightly raised. He undoubtedly could see that you were not pleased and literally being suspicious of his, so called "job".

"Don't worry, I won't kill anyone today", he smirked.

You just rolled your eyes, clearly displeased with his answer. 

"What do you want?" 

You just shrugged your shoulders, looking ahead. He rolled his eyes,"what? Are you giving me the silent treatment now? I told you I'm a villain", you shrugged again, huffing. 

He starred at you, getting annoyed at the way you suddenly started acting. It was hella irritating. He couldn't even understand why he was getting irritated with you, he shouldn't care but here he was, practically arguing with you.

He sighed and stood up,"I'll take the sandwich you made with me, alright?", you kept looking straight ahead. 

He sighed again, he started to make his way to the door. You let out a big sigh to indicate that you were not done with the situation, irritating him more. 

"What, what is it?"

If he had to describe you right now, he would describe you as a kid that didn't get her way and is now pouting and mad. 

"Care to tell me what your problem is?", you looked up to him, still pouting, then to the coffee, then back to him, then down. 

He sighed,"Thank you for the coffee and the sandwich?", he raised an eyebrow. 

But you, nope you were still not pleased with the answer. Now, what was bugging you? Simply put, you could've had the opportunity to hang out with Bakugou or how Dabi called it, having a "date". You could've had a relaxing day, maybe even more with Dabi himself. Now you didn't care that he was a villain, after all you were grateful that he saved you, you also kinda*cough* got along, if we look past the "sexual" tension before. Thing is, all those plans, got destroyed by Dabi himself. 

You were absolutely annoyed by the fact that he just pulled a stop and go and click and collect. 

Cause villains apparently have "jobs", you almost huffed out loud at the thought. What do they do besides fighting against capitalism and heroes? Exactly.. 

nothing. 

Your silence absolutely irritated him that he just decided to leave. Why was he dealing with you anyways?

You heard the door closed and sighed. Idiot.

You could've definitely told him what your problem was but you didn't wanted to give him that satisfaction of knowing that he sorta, kinda, had you on the palm of his hand. Also you didn't wanted to appear needy. You hated being clingy and needy and the fact that you just meet him yesterday in a super uncomfortable and traumatizing situation.. well yeah, that on first impressions. 

You checked your phone.

Bakugou: sorry, I didn't wanted to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I realized that I have maybe said something wrong. I didn't wanted to press you or anything

Oh God, no.

(Y/N): no no, oh god i'm so sorry. I didn't wanted to sound so rude. I just woke up so I was still a little sleepy and hadn't woken up properly. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you today if that offer is still available?

You felt absolutely bad for lying like this but you couldn't tell him, hey my villainous friend took my phone and replied to you for whatever reason. 

You just hoped that he was still available today, cause if Dabi isn't, well you had other friends. 

Bakugou: oh, don't worry. I just thought I was to forward. 

Bakugou: of course the offer is still available, even if not, I would've made some free time for you

Now you started blushing. He sure was smooth, a smooth talker. 

(Y/N): I'm glad. When and where?

Bakugou: Is, 6pm fine? 

(Y/N): of course. Later ! :) 

Welp, you sure had a couple hours until then, seeing as it was still early in the morning. You just had to remind yourself to ask him later where to meet up. Cause it seemed like he forgot to tell you.

Anyways, you decided to clean your apartment a little bit and later treat yourself to a nice relaxing bath. Until you had to meet up with Bakugou, you could definitely take your sweet time.


	5. Katsuki

Same Day || Day 4

You checked yourself in the mirror and made some little touch ups here and there. Katsuki hasn't replied to your message yet but it would be soon 6pm. 

You decided to wear something casual since you and him just wanted to hang out. Thinking about it, maybe y'all gonna hang out at your place? Since he never really stated where y'all gonna meet up. You shook your head,"whatever, I can still look cute even though we're at home". 

You wore an oversized hoodie with a little snoopy on it, in white, some dark denim skinny jeans and you would wear your black chucks (if, of course, you would actually go out). Nodding at yourself, you checked the time on your phone again. Still no new message. You decided to sit down on your coach and play on the phone until it's 6. Which is in approximately 10 minutes. 

You almost fell asleep when suddenly someone ringed the doorbell. You walked up to the door and ringed the person in. You opened the door and looked down the hallway to see who was coming and to your surprise but also not to your surprise, there was Katsuki. 

You smiled. 

"I got already worried, since you didn't reply"

"Thought I forgot you ?"

"Maybe"

"I would never", he now stood in front of you, your blush getting visible. 

He smirked, "Ready?"

"Let me just quickly put on my shoes", you rushed inside, put on your shoes and went to fetch your phone and keys. Bakugou stood in the doorway and watched you silently. He had to admit, you looked absolutely adorable in this hoodie and he silently wished that it would be his hoodie you're wearing.. "maybe one day", he told himself.

You walked up to him,"ready!". He nodded and lead you out. 

You were silently walking next to each other, in comfortable silence, you both were genuinely enjoying each others company. 

After a while of walking you decided to break the silence,"Sooo.."

"So?"

"Where are we heading, mister?"

"Hmm.. let me think.. First, I assume you haven't eaten yet, so I wanna take you out to a nice dinner. Second, after dinner, I wanna show you a nice park, since you still haven't been around here. Last but not least, I'm gonna escort you home!" 

"That sounds like a plan", you grinned. 

Bakugou was definitely acting different today from the first day. It almost seemed like, he wanted to impress you. 

"So, is Saturday still up?", he suddenly asked.

"If you can handle, seeing my annoying ass this much in a week, then sure", you laughed. 

"Do you think I'm a weakling or what?", he challenged. 

"Oh, no no, I don't. I'm just saying, I'm a lot to handle", you grinned at him. 

"Don't worry about it, I can handle way much more than you think"

"Oh really?? Now that's something I wanna see", you looked at him with a mischievous grin. 

"Don't hold back and you will", he smirked at you. This statement made you blush, so you looked away.. "mmh, I won't".

After a while you reached a nice dinner, it was small and super cute. You sat down in a booth, Bakugou sitting down in front of you. Looking at the menu you were slightly overwhelmed, there were so many options, you didn't know what to choose.

You see you get super easily overwhelmed when theres too many options, so much that you every so often, slightly panic.

So after a while of not being able to decide, the waiter came, ready to take your orders. Now you panicked even more, you didn't wanted to let him wait but damn, you still didn't know what to eat so you decided for the easiest solution that you could think off. 

"Katsuki, whatever you eat, I'll take it too", you smiled at him. 

He was definitely a little taken aback when you said his name but he didn't mind, at all. 

He actually started blushing. Lucky for him, you didn't notice cause you returned your gaze to the menu. As soon as he ordered for the both of you, you returned to look at each other.

"I have a mad pick up line and I so wanna say it, it's so tempting"

"I told you not to hold back", he raised his eyebrow, smirking at you.

You groaned,"I knoooow, but like, it's super cheesy and unfunny"

"Hit me with it"

"You know whats one the menu? Me-n-u", you winked, finger gunning him. 

He groaned "OMG, what the-", making you start laughing. "Sorry, sorry". You kept laughing, hiding your smile with a hand. It was a habit of yours. 

Bakugou just sat there and started to admire you, the way you laughed was absolutely adorable. But he soon got irritated cause one thing that he didn't notice until now was the fact that EVERYBODY was starring at YOU. People who were with their Dates, starred at you. Passerbys were starring at you, heck even the waiter was goggling over you. 

He just NOW realized it, even the day you both met, everyone was starring at you, from the streets up to the cafe you all went together. 

How did he not notice before?

"Ehm, (Y/N)..", he wanted to say something but he didn't know how. Like what do you say, hey yo people are starring for some odd reason. 

"Hmm?", you eyed him, he seemed to be somewhat conflicted, even looking around every now and then. As soon as you started to carefully eye your surroundings, you realized what made him so conflicted. He wasn't used to the stares. You on the other hand was partially used to it, whenever you were alone it was pretty evident but with company, you just seemed to blend all their eyes out. 

"Don't worry", you gave him an eye-smile,

"But.. they're all literally starring, what the fuck?!", he said irritated. 

"it's kinda normal for me", you rubbed the back of your neck.

"What do you mean?"

You really didn't wanted to sound arrogant, I mean, you yourself didn't even know why they were starring or giving you compliments in the first place. 

"Ah, don't worry about it, honestly!", you said, shrugging it off. You opted to not say anything, you thought it would probably be better that way. 

He eyed you suspiciously but decided not to push it, he would ask you later, when you both are ACTUALLY alone. 

"So, how many days has it been, if I recall right four? Since you arrived here?"

"Mmh", you grinned,"and three since I meet you and Kiri". 

"What have you done so far?"

"oh, nothing much to be honest", you thought about it if you should tell him about Dabi but decided against it, recalling the fact that Dabi is legitimate a Villain and Katsuki was a future Pro Hero in training. Also, Dabi suspiciously knew who Bakugou was.. Yeah better not say anything. You could coat the story with a little sugar, yeah, you could do that. 

"I was out with you guys, then the other day. Well yea, something not so pleasing happened but I luckily got saved by a kind man", you kinda hesitated to tell him about the day. Not wanting him to worry. 

"What do you mean by that? What happened?", he gave you a stern look. 

"Well, I almost. Almost. Got sorta kidnapped....", you mumbled the last part hoping that he wouldn't catch onto it but it was Bakugou, for how little you know him, you still kinda did. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!", welp there he is, the loud Bakugou. 

"Shh, ssh, don't worry, as I said, I got saved", you sheepishly smiled at him. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?", you could tell he was beyond angry.

"It happened to fast, I actually lost my phone in the process BUT as I SAID, I was saved, and now I'm fine!"

"Did he do something to you?"

You uncomfortably looked away, now that was something you didn't wanted to answer. 

"I SAID, DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU?", he painfully clenched his fists, his arm muscles flexing. You had to admit, he did look hot when mad. Before you could reply to his question the waiter came back with your ordered food. 

"Here, one for the beautiful Miss and one for you Mister", the waiter politely said and smiled at you. Bakugou grumbled out a thanks while you smiled politely back. The waiter eyed you for a little while longer with a glimmer in his eyes before Bakugou decided to cough,"Thanks for the FOOD", indicating for the waiter to better leave NOW. 

"Okay, listen, don't worry, whatever happened, happened, can't turn back time now can we. Let's just enjoy today. I mean after all we are here TOGETHER and you still want to show me a park. Don't think I forgot hedgehog", you teased. 

"WHO YOU CALLING HEDGEHOG!"

"You, you Pomeranian ass looking poodle"

"YOU LITTLE-", you stuck out your tongue before he could finish. "You better watch your mouth!", he threatened with a glare. 

Well that sentenced sounded familiar. 

After a while you both calmed down and started to enjoy your food. Katsuki decided to talk about the past days at UA and all the upcoming events. Soon after you both talked a little bit about yourself, you went and talked about all your friends from your hometown, some funny stories you experienced with them. He talked about his high school days, about his parents and their quirks and his own quirk. How it works and how it functions. 

"So wait? You telling me you basically sweat nitroglycerin? You sweat explosions?! Daaaaaamn, that is indeed Bad Ass"

He grinned,"of course, what did you expect? I'm the best of the best", he proudly said. 

"Oof, someones ego been feed well, huh?", you smirked.

He rolled his eyes, making you laugh. 

"Back to your quirk, I'm actually fascinated. So, in order to produce your explosions, you have to sweat"

"mmh, the more I sweat, the heftier the explosion"

"So I assume you are a summer type of person?", you laughed. 

"Could say so, in winter I produce sweat slower so meaning, the nitroglycerin requires a slightly longer time to detonate"

"If I remember correctly, nitroglycerin was used for explosive weapons right? I also heard it's in some medication too"

"Yea, my hero costume has grenades attached to it, I have grenade braces on my arms that stores the nitroglycerin I sweat. Once it's filled enough, I can pull the grenade pin and release a large blast. And I also have Improvised Grenades, where I can also store my sweat and use them later on as hand grenades"

"Wow, that's impressive. I do wanna see you in your Hero Costume, at least once. If I ever get the opportunity!" 

"You will be able to see me everyday in my Hero Costume as soon as I reach the top!"

You smiled and rolled your eyes,"yeah, yeah", you leaned on your hand and looked at him. Your eyes were fixated on him and you had a loving expression on your face. He had to admit to himself, you were looking beautiful. 

"But for real though, your quirk is genuinely impressive. You have a lot of pride in your quirk, don't you?"

"of course I do-", he was about to say more but recalled one major thing..

You were one of the few Quirkless.

He instantly closed his mouth, he was so close to saying something hurtful towards you on accident. You looked at him with a questionable worrisome face. He cleared his throat and regained his composer. 

"Of course it is my pride, I wanna be the number one Hero after all"

You smiled. He was a determined kid but his ego.. his ego is like a filled gun aimed towards himself. His pride and ego are on a icy line.. suicide, you would call it. 

After a while of talking a little more you decided to pay for your food and head out. 

Katsuki, of course, paid for your food again. Making you slightly groan "I owe you!" 

"You don't owe me shit, Shut the fuck up!" 

You grumbled.

As you stepped outside you both realized that it gradually got darker, well looking at the time it was almost 9pm. You looked at him "we can go home and just go to the park on Saturday"

"no, it's fine"

"are you sure? don't you have school tomorrow?"

"and your point?", he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

You just closed your moth and shrugged. There was no room for arguing. You both silently made your way towards the park he wanted to show you. It was like previously, a comfortable silence. You both enjoyed the night air and the silence of the streets. 

There were just a few people out, some were on their way home, some were on their way to friends or bars. But all in all it was comfortable and pleasing. 

Maybe because you were with Katsuki after all. 

After a while you finally reached the Park. It looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight. A few street lanterns and some lanterns that stood tall in the park, lightened everything slightly up. Making it not creepy but more welcoming than anything else. Would you go alone to the park though, No. It was still creepy nonetheless. But it was surely something else with company. 

Bakugou led your further down the path in the park, keeping you rather close to him as to not lose you or get lost. You both reached a little stream that, if you followed it, reached a little lake. 

You saw a little bench and pointed it out to Katsuki, making your way towards it and sitting down. 

Now you both sat there, enjoying the sounds of the trees rustling and the water flowing. You leaned your head on his shoulder making him instinctively wrap his arm around your shoulder so you could snuggle into him and lean further in. 

You would be lying if your heart didn't jump a little and it would be a total lie if you would say that you weren't blushing right now. Luckily it was rather dark and luckily you were snuggled up to him. But what made you blush even more, furiously blush even, was when he started to caress your arm, leaning his head on top of your head. 

You could feel your heart literally pumping in your chest. Your stomach and your head, feeling absolutely light, almost making you slightly dizzy.

Oh how you wished for this moment to just never end. 

You felt absolutely secure in his strong arms, the fact that you both even sat in sheer silence, just enjoying each others company was just a cherry on top of a cake. There was literally no need for words to be exchanged. 

After a while you slightly sat up and looked up to him, making him look down. You wanted to ask about the time but your words got caught up in your throat the moment you both looked at each other, you didn't even realize how close you both were. 

Your heart was drumming in your ears.

Just one little move.

A tiny little move.

Katsuki looked at you, studying your face, your eyes, nose, lips, your cheeks, lashes.. everything. 

He drank everything up. Soon he started to slightly lean in closer..

Your heart beating faster and faster, it was so loud to the point that you literally blacked out all the noice around you. 

He stopped a mere centimeter away, as if asking for permission. You locked eyes with him. Giving him the okay with a slightly blink of your eyes. And before you knew it, his lips were carefully locked on yours. 

He took his free hand to cup your cheek, making you tilt your head slightly to the side. It was a sweet, innocent like kiss. He soon removed his lips from yours, leaning his forehead against yours. Your eyes were still closed, your face slightly flushed and you head a little smile on your lips. He starred at you, he wanted to keep this moment forever, he wanted to imprint this moment in his head forever. 

In just a mere three days, you made his head spin. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew you didn't had a quirk, he could almost believe that your quirk was something similar to a cupid. But instead of making people fall in love with each other, you make people fall in love with you. 

Cause he knew for a fact, he wasn't the only one interested in you and he wouldn't be the last one either. 

He was just happy at that moment that he had the opportunity to kiss you, the fact that you even snuggled up to him made his heart almost burst. 

Your eyes were still closed when he whispered,

"You're so goddamn beautiful". 

Making you blush even more. 

You repositioned yourself and snuggled up against him again. Sighing in content. He sighed as well, tightening his arm around your shoulder,"What are you doing to me?", he mumbled under his breath. You just giggled slightly. 

After a while you both decided to head home, since it was getting absolutely late. On the way home your hands brushed against each other, making him lightly grasp your hand. He blushed a little and looked away. You on there other hand tightened your grip on his hand, leaning with your shoulder towards him, instantly laying your head on his shoulder again. 

"shy shy shy", you teased in a sing song voice. 

"shut up", he mumbled. 

Much to your dismay you soon reached your apartment complex. You bid each other goodbye but before he could turn around and leave, you gave him a little peck on the lips. Smiling at his stunned face. He blinked a couple times, his blush just getting more and more evident. 

"Tell me when you're home", you grinned, making your way towards your apartment complex with jumpy steps. Turning around one last time you waved at him and winked before finally getting inside. 

"Tsk, this girl... unbelievable", he mumbled with a little smile and a shook of his head. He finally turned around and left your complex making his way home with a satisfied grin. 

(It gets a little nasty from here hehe a little sexual thingy and stuff)

You on the other Hand was shocked to see one particular person, chilling on your couch. 

"DABI!?! HOW, WHY, WHAT?!!?"

"tsk tsk tsk, didn't I tell you to lock the damn door?", he said in his usual nonchalantly tone. 

"THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO JUST BE HERE!", you dramatically waved your arms around. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?"

"I was waiting for you?", he stated in a matter of fact tone. 

"Aha", you blinked at him. Clearly unamused

"Where were you anyway, I have been waiting for HOURS", he sighed dramatically. 

"I was clearly out?"

"Yea. With whom?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, but you left me here to wait, so yeah"

"NOBODY TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME?"

"I'm impressed you're talking to me again actually", recalling the fact that just this morning you were ignoring his ass. 

You huffed,"shut the fuck up, you fried head. I had my reasons, okay?!"

"I know, and thats why I am here", he replied. 

Now you just starred at him, confused. 

"Don't give me the look," he stood up and made his way towards you, he leaned in closer to your face, making your breath hitch ,"weren't you the one mad at me for not being able to spend my day with you? Or was it because I stopped your little Date? Or tell me Doll, didn't you receive enough attention from me?"

The nickname made you instantly blush but you wouldn't give him the satisfaction, no no. 

"Tsk, you're not as dumb as I thought. I'm impressed you put that brains to work for something else besides your little villainous job", you raised your eyebrow, you're face showing no ounce of emotions. 

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings doll, If I of course had any"

There was a tension in the air. A thick tension. Like one wrong word from each other and you would be at each others throats like Cat and Mouse. But that tension got quickly interrupted by your phone ringing, signaling you, that you received a message. 

You huffed and walked past Dabi to sit down on the coach. You pulled out your phone and check the message.

Bakugou: I'm Home

Bakugou: also, I enjoyed today.. I hope Saturday is still up after everything...

Bakugou: but I doubt anything else, you seemed to clearly enjoy yourself as well

Bakugou: anyway, I wish you a good night and sleep tight

You sighed with a smile, Bakugou and his damn ego. Dabi on the other hand was clearly irritated by the fact that you snapped at him, even though he was waiting for you, for whatever goddamn reason he doesn't even know himself. And now you just literally ignored him again just to smile stupidly at your damn phone, because of a fucking message you received. 

That didn't sit well with Dabi. He stalked over you and almost ripped the phone out of your hands. "Bakugou", he mumbled and soon started to laugh. He looked down at you, his expression changing to a psychotic one. You starred up at him with a raised eyebrow, completely unfazed about his change in demeanor. 

"So thats where you were today. You were with little Bakugou. Had a little date ?"

"And what if?"

He scoffed, looking away, thinking. 

He threw your phone next to you on the coach, sitting down. He stretched his legs to the front and lifted his arms, leaning against them behind his neck/back.

You shook your head,"I don't get you, for real though"

You were about to stand up when he quickly reached for you wrist, making you stumble and pulling you down on his lap, making you almost fall face flat on his chest. Now you were not sitting on him, no. Your knee was in between his leg, while the other leg was leaning against the coach, to support you. One of your hands was next to his thigh while the other was still firmly grasped in his arm. Your face close to his chest, you looked up to him, while he looked down at you smirking,"I like this position". Making you roll your eyes. 

You tried to stand up, pushing yourself from the couch but Dabi had an Iron Grip on your arm, pulling you towards him again. Now you practically sat/laid on his lap. Your chest was pressed against his, his breath fanning over your cheek. "I don't know what the fuck is going on with me. If it's one of your quirks you better stop now. You literally make me crazy. I would just fucking love to ravish you right here and now doll. The fact that you went out with that fucking UA kid, to do god knows what..", he growled into your ear. 

Your eyes went absolute wide, your breath hitching, your heart almost falling out of your chest. To say the least

"I think I'm wet..", you mumbled. 

Now it was Dabis turn to look at you with wide eyes. You both starred at each other, the tension long gone. Dabi sighed and let you go. He rubbed his face with his hands and groaned, "what is wrong with you"

"Sir, you can't expect me not to react after saying such lewd things to me!", you said. 

"also, Dabi, Honey, I'm sorry, but boo. I'm quirkless"

"What?", he thought he didn't heard you right. 

"I. am. Quirk. Less", you repeated slowly as if he was an idiot. 

"You're joking"

"No? No I am not? Why should i?", you looked at him confused. 

"You're telling me, that you, out of all people, are quirkless?"

You slowly nodded. His reaction was to say the least, confusing the hell out of you. 

He was about to say something but opted to stay silent. He did had to process what you just said in the last couple seconds. First of all, you were fucking bold. He almost chocked when you said you were probably wet. Second of all, you were quirkless, the whole entire time he thought you had some quirk that made him lust over you or something like this. BUT NO. 

He couldn't even blame you or blame anything on your quirk, cause you didn't even had one. You were jut naturally fucking addicting. It was driving him nuts. The realization of the situation just hit him now. While Shigaraki was talking about a fucking plan he was thinking the whole entire time about you and why you were mad today. He couldn't even understand why he, for the love of god, cared about the fact that some stupid ass stranger, he just happened to safe the other day, occupied his mind. He wasn't even one to save anyone from begin with. 

He was so zoned out that you started to wave your hand in front of his face, calling out his name a couple times. 

Nothing seemed to get him out this trance state until his phone went off. Someone was calling. He got slightly startled and quickly reached for his phone "Yeah? What do you want?", he sighed, clearly annoyed,"yeah, yeah I'm on my way. Whatever crusty", he said before hanging up. 

Sighing in annoyance again he rubbed his eyes. He stood up, towering over you, while you still clearly looked confused. "We'll talk another day, my job is calling", he said before making his way towards the door. 

You went after him, grabbing his wrist. "What's wrong, the way you were acting up until now is absolutely weird. I don't understand you at all".

"I have to think a few things through", he nonchalantly answered, his old demeanor back. You sighed and let go of his hand, looking down before looking back up. "I know this is weird of me to say, especially since we know each other only since yesterday but.. if you need to talk about something then do it. Don't keep everything bottled up", you looked at him with a fixed gaze. 

He gave you slight side smile, leaning forward he suddenly pecked your lips. 

Something you didn't expect, your eyes turning wide and your face flushing. The burned skin with the cold metal of the stables, gave you definitely an interesting feeling. It was just a peck but this peck left you craving for more. You wanted to feel his skin, you wanted to feel the cold metal of the stables. You wanted them to feel against your lips, your neck, your body. 

You looked at him, scratch that, you starred at him with wide eyes, mouth agape.

He caressed your head with a slight smirk before leaving you standing in front of a closed door. 

This man was confusing you so much and you weren't sure if you liked it or not.


	6. the Class

Day 5

You looked at your phone and then back at the entrance of the UA Hero School.   
Entering was impossible unless you were authorized, which you understood. Especially since Bakugou told you that there has been several incidents lately, making UA take pre cautious steps to assure the Students safety.

So you patiently waited in front of the School Gate. Now why were you waiting ? Simply put, it's Friday and Kirishima and you agreed to hang out, he told you to wait at the school for him so you could immediately hang out with him after school. He was too damn excited and he couldn't wait, so he refused to go home first. No he wanted to spend as much time with you as possible.

You found it cute how excited he was and how eager he was to hang out with you. So you agreed to fetch him from school as soon as he was done !

Bakugou to say the least, wasn't pleased at all when he heard that you and Kirishima were gonna hang out.

How did he find out? Cause Dunce Face kept pestering Kirishima to hang out with him. Which Kirishima kindly rejected. Dunce face kept asking him why he can't, until Kirishima literally said "I'm gonna hang out with a new friend", soon after Denki and Kirishima started talking about you. Denki obviously excited, wanting to meet you too. Kirishima kept praising you, telling him how funny you were and how beautiful on top of all that.

Bakugou was absolutely NOT happy about that. He knew, since he's not an idiot, that Kirishima had a thing for you, just like him. I mean, who wouldn't. It was like someone wrote a list with perfect traits and looks and gave them to the creator, just to give you as a present !

He started to get annoyed when Kaminari talked about wanting to meet you too or how Kaminari said „oooh, I wanna meet this beautiful lady too!!"   
Soon the others joined and you could clearly see on Bakugous face, how irritated he got. Even that dumb nerd Deku, he thought.

„Well, I think you can all meet her today. She said she's gonna wait for me in front of the school !", Kirishima said excited. While Bakugou didn't like the thought of everyone meeting you, Kirishima on the other hand couldn't wait for you to meet his class. They were all friends after all and since you're new, the thought that you would make more friends than just Bakugou and him, made him happy.

So everyone eagerly awaited for class to be finally over, so they could finally meet you. As soon as the bell rang, everyone almost sprinted out of class!

Aizawa was, to say the least, confused as to what got his class so hyped up. But he just shrugged it off ,"I don't get paid enough anyways", he mumbled as he made his way towards the teachers room.

You stood outside, looking at your phone, hearing the bell.   
You packed your phone away now looking ahead, eagerly awaiting Kirishima.  
What you didn't expect though was a bunch of people/kids, running towards you and you mean literally RUN towards you.

You started to panic, putting up your hands, looking away with clenched eyes. You were awaiting the impact.   
And then, it came.

"OMG OMG OMG ARE YOU (Y/N) !!!!", a girl in all pink asked, well more like, yelled.

"OMG YOU'RE SO PRETTY!", another girl with brown hair and round eyes yelled.

"WOW, you were not joking when you said she is beautiful!", another one with black hair and circle like things on his elbows, said.

All in all, the commotion was big until finally one y'all guy with glasses interrupted everyone with chopped hand motions.

"PLEASE CLASS OF 1A BEHAVE. YOU'RE MAKING THIS YOUND LADY UNCOMFORTABLE!"

Not even a second after, a bunch of apologies came flooding.   
You smiled,"don't worry! I was just a little overwhelmed".

Soon after Kirishima came up to you,"Hey (Y/N)", he rubbed the back of his neck,"sorry, I wanted for you to meet my class! Since everyone's my friend, they're your friends too !"

You blushed,"you're too cute!", smiling a little at him.

Pinky's eyes went huge and a wide grin spread a cross her face. She definitely liked the interaction that she saw between you two and the light blush didn't went unnoticed by her. She was shipping it, hard.

"Hey, btw I'm Mina Ashido! You're absolutely pretty! You got yourself a really stunning lady there Kiri", she said while grinning and nudging his arm.

Kirishima started to blush, giving a little toothy grin, rubbing the back of his neck,"Mina stop!"

Oh, he was flustered flustered.

Bakugou watched this all from the side. He was jealous. 

Soon after Mina introduced herself, the others from the class did too.   
Kaminari, kissed your hand, giving you a little smirk/smile, gaining instantly a punch on the head by Ashido, cause no no, you should never interrupt the ship.

Making you cover your mouth, to prevent from laughing.   
The guy with the glasses was Ilda.   
You could already tell from his behavior that he was the one taking care of the class and making sure, how you liked to say, that everything is in legal boundaries.

You had Jirou, a girl with earphone jacks, which you thought were earrings at first but apparently not.

Sero, he was the one with the weird elbows, which he revealed was his quirk, he could literally shoot tapes out of his elbows.   
You were fascinated, soon everyone else introduced themselves and to say the least, you could've talked the whole day with them. Their quirks were absolutely fascinating. From gravity to sprinting, from shooting out acid to a dark shadow (which you got the chance to meet immediately! He was very polite and cute). You could tell why they were in the Hero School!

You continued to talk to the class, trying to give everyone an ear to listen too. They were all so excited to talk to you, it seemed like it never would stop. Until one boy, the one with the green hair, who introduced himself earlier as Izuku Midoriya, asked the question that made instantly everyone go silent.   
"What's your quirk btw?"

Everyone eagerly awaited your answer, a beautiful, kind and funny girl like you, should have a perfect quirk to match her, right?

"Oh, I don't have one!", you gave a closed eye smile.

It was dead silent, you opened your eyes again and looked at everyone with a concerned expression.

Everyone looked at you with wide eyes, shocked expressions on others.

"What?", you asked a little confused.

"You really don't have a quirk?", Mina asked with a little sadness evident in her tone.

"Yea? Is that a problem?", you asked a little to straightforward.

Bakugou was getting irritated more and more by the second. And what if you were Quirkless, he was here after all to become a hero, so he could protect you!

"No, it's just...", Mina started and trailed off

"Hmm?", you raised your eyebrow. Now you were getting irritated and Bakugou could tell.

He was about to step in when a boy with two colored hair beat him to it making him growl.   
"Mina, leave her alone. Does it matter if she has a quirk or not?", he said in an extremely calm tone. Shoto Todoroki, you recalled.

Mina got flustered,"No, I- No... I just... I didn't wanted to sound rude or offend anyone", she looked down guiltily.  
"It's fine", you tried to calm down the tense atmosphere. Something you really hated.

Shoto turned to you,"is everything alright?"

"Oh, y-yeah, thank you", now it was your turn to get flustered. His intense gaze piercing though you. It was really intimidating, making you even more flustered.

You shyly looked away.

Kirishima decided to clear his throat. He really didn't expect for everyone to react that... weird.. towards you being Quirkless.   
"So, anyway. Enough talk, (Y/N) and I are gonna hang out now! I'll see you all on Mo-"   
"Can we join?", Ashido asked a little hesitantly.

Kirishima glances at me, he didn't wanted to make you feel uncomfortable or out of place. Especially with that reaction they just gave you.   
He leaned in towards you and whispered "You don't have to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, if you're alright with it I'm alright with it, if not, then that's also fine, I understand!"

Kirishima was truly a little Angel, he was really considerate towards you and your feelings. It made your heart race.

"Thank you... I think... I think it's fine", you said, smiling and nodding your head.

You were never really one to hold a grudge, especially since Mina apologized. After all you knew their intentions weren't meant to hurt you.

"Let's have a fun hang out day together!", you clapped your hands excitingly.   
"After all", you looked at Kirishima, smiling widely,"your Friends are my friends too!"

Soon as you said that, everyone literally broke down, half of them crying and trying to hug you, the others saying "thank you", "you're truly an angel" and "what a kind heart".

Bakugou rolled his eyes. He was about to turn and head home, cause the longer he would witness all this, the thinner the line of self control went, but when your sweet voice called out to him. He couldn't help but stand still, his heart melting.

"You gonna join?", you peeked around him! Your hands crossed behind your back, peeking around his shoulder, looking up to him.

Your big eyes starring at him with a little glimmer.   
He would love to just repeat yesterday's events. The way you were just looking at him right now, he really got the urge to kiss you right here and now.   
"Why?", he asked annoyed, looking away, his face obviously getting red.

"Why not? Isn't it funnier if we're all together?"

You looked back at the group and realized that some of them were looking kinda worried, especially Midoriya seemed to be rather nervous, even fidgeting on the spot.   
You looked confused, you definitely had to find out why they were acting like that.

"Yo, bro, lets go, for real though! (Y/N) is right, it would be funnier together", Kirishima said, wrapping his arm around Bakugous shoulder! You eagerly nodded your head beside him.

How could he refuse you if you looked that cute..

He growled,"fine".  
Making you instantly jump excitingly and Kirishima grin widely, giving Bakugou a little punch on the chest.

So after a while of discussing where to go, you all decided to go to the mall. Especially, since you haven't been there yet. You were super excited, especially the girls. They couldn't wait to literally go shopping with you and only them and you! No boys allowed, as Mina said while she stuck out her tongue to the guys.

This was going to be fun.

After a while you reached the mall. Everyone immediately building groups cause everyone wanted to go to different departments.

You on the other hand was open for anything but before you could even think of who to join (you would've probably chosen Kirishima anyway cause technically it was a hang out day for you both), you got pulled away by the girls.

I mean, who would've thought...

It was pretty fun though. The girls literally played dress up, they tugged you in all of the most bizarre outfits they could think off. You played fashion show and so on. It was super fun.

You decided after all those shenanigans to get some milkshakes and sit down on a bench inside the mall.

„Sooooo..", Ashido started, eyeing you happily.

You slurped on your (flavor) milkshake, glancing back at her „hmmmm?"

„You and Kirishima?", she wiggles her eyebrows making you almost choke on your milkshake.

You got flustered but couldn't answer cause Tsu beat you to it,"Well Kirishima isn't the only one, Ribbit. Bakugou seemed to be really jealous, Ribbit."

Now you got even redder, the thought of Bakugou getting jealous.. no way..

„Oh yeah, I saw that too. He seemed super tense, especially when Todoroki and Deku talked to you!", Uraraka said.

„Speaking of, Todoroki seemed to be slightly intrigued too!", said Hagakure excited, making Ashido squeal.  
„Love triangle, Love triangle!", she cheered.

„But if Bakugou, Todoroki AND Kirishima have a crush on her, isn't that a fourth triangle ?", Uraraka asked , genuinely curious.   
You were just absolutely confused as to where they got all this stuff.

I mean, Bakugou being jealous... maybe.. after all you both did spend a relatively romantic evening in each other's arms and even shared a kiss or two with each other.   
But you did know Bakugou to little for that.

He sure is hot headed with a good temper and loud. HELLA Hella loud. But jealous... well now thinking about it, maybe he does seem like the type. Especially with his hot headed nature and the fact on how eager he is to surpass everyone and become the number one hero...

It did seem to make sense now.

But did he really fell that fast in love ?   
You always had your doubts about these type of things. Especially knowing the fact that everyone was more or less in love with your looks, rather than you and yourself !   
To say the least, trust issues started to arise. You didn't even noticed that the girls stopped talking and were now looking at you with concern in their eyes.

„Oh... sorry.. I spaced out", you sheepishly chuckled.

„Are you sure ?", Uraraka asked.

„Yeah, yeah, it's fine ! Let's go, isn't it already time to meet up with the others?", you ushered the girls towards the direction of the meeting spot.

You already saw the boys from afar and started to wave.

As soon as you made eye contact with Bakugou though you became flustered. It even got hard for you to look at Kirishima.

You awkwardly avoided eye contact with the two boys. You were never good with those type of things.

You often had this happening to you. You meet new friends, you get along really well in a short amount of time, they fall in love with you, it gets awkward.

You never really thought that much about relationships. You liked the freedom and the play. But commitment... yeah...

Also, you were more of a friend type of girl. A buddy.   
The bro. The brother from another mother.   
You didn't want things to be awkward between you all, you really liked them. Just not in that way... at least not yet.

You were pretty open minded when it came to the future though. You never know what could happen but for now.. for now there were no such feelings towards them...

"Is everything alright (Y/N)", Kirishima asked you out of nowhere, startling you bit. You spaced out again. This really shouldn't become a habit of yours.

You just shrugged it off and tried to change the topic which you successfully managed to do! Bringing to their attention that none of you had eaten yet.

You all went to look at all the restaurant and cafe options you had. Until you all finally agreed on one, everyone of you would like to go !


	7. Hugs, Kisses and The League

Day 5 (same day)

Sitting quietly at the restaurant you felt a little... how would you say... constricted ?

Bakugou sat close to your left, with his arms crossed and leaned back on his chair with a slight frown on his face (so the usual). Kirishima sat close to your right, with his toothy grin talking about something you didn't even catch on. In front of Bakugou sat Sero, him stealing subtle glances at you. In front of you sat Todoroki, starring so hard at you, you didn't even know where to look at, in front of Kirishima sat Kaminari next to him Mineta, both of them shamelessly starring at you, just like Todoroki.

Yeah, constricted was a good word for this situation. You tried to think of a couple ways to maybe escape the situation, even glancing at the girls with a cry of help in your eyes. Except that the girls absolutely enjoyed it, Mina even so far as a loving this subtle rom-com drama going on around here.

Your phone buzzed making you apologize to Kirishima and quickly look at your phone, just for your heart to stop

D: Do I have to Safe your Ass again ? Or are you gonna continue to silently suffer through it ?

Dabi... that little shit... was all you could think off  
You didn't wanted to look around, that would come of as suspicious and the others would immediately be alarmed and on guard. So you did the best what you could do

"I have to go outside to make a call. A friend just wrote me, it's literally just gonna be a quick call !", you told them and quickly stood up, scurrying outside.

As soon as you were you looked around, going further as to glance in to the alley to your left, to see Dabi leaning against the wall.

"I didn't thought I'll see you soon! After yesterday I legit thought you're gonna disappear on me", you said, walking into alleyway to stand in front of him.

"Not happy to see me ?", he smirked.

"Haven't decided yet", you shrugged. He just rolled his eyes.   
"So why are you exactly in there with the whole class of 1A ?", he eyed you.   
"What afraid I'll sell you out?"  
"Tsk, you know damn well I could kill you in a second if I were funny enough"

"But you won't", you said with a slight hushed undertone, leaning your face up to his.   
You both held an intense eye contact, his eyes shifting for a slight second to your lips. If you weren't starring at him so intensely, you could've missed it in a heartbeat.

"And... did you sort the things out?", you implied on the conversation from the day before.   
He didn't answer but continued to stare at you until...

He suddenly captured your lips. He grabbed your face and pulled you closer, turning you both around so you were pressed with your back against the wall, him trapping you there and towering over you. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer, if that was even possible.

He shortly broke the kiss to whisper against your lips,"you make me crazy", making you dizzy and your heart beat.

He continued to ravish your lips, you getting lost in the feeling, forgetting that the others were waiting for your return.   
His hands started to creep towards your waist, wrapping his arms around it. You really needed to breath, so you tried to pull slightly away from him, just for him to groan and bite your lower lip. You gasped, punching him slightly on the chest. "Brat", he said, burying his head into the side of your neck, slightly nipping on it, making you lightly gasp and moan.   
"Give me a break", you sighed out, clearly suppressing another moan.

He chuckled,"i don't like to wait for my meal".  
Sending a shiver down your core.   
"The others-","send a message and tell them you had to go home or something, I don't care", he continued nipping on your neck, going further up to nip on you earlobe.   
He was a little surprised, your ears were pierced and you had a lot of earrings on. A lot of piercings. He didn't even realize since your hair was always down, hiding your ears.

He slightly pulled your hair away, so see 7 piercings adoring your ear. He smirked, dipping and tugging at one with his teeth.   
"Kinky", you huffed out.   
He chuckled slightly, his hand creeping towards the back of your jeans, you decided to wear for the day.   
He skillfully pulled out your phone, typing in the password and going to your Messages.

You were about to question what he is doing behind your back but he quickly put the phone back into your jean pocket.

"I just send a little message to Katsuki, don't worry"

"What did you send? And how!? How do you know my password-"  
He interrupted you with a kiss,"shut up", he said making you gasp. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue in, making you moan. His tongue danced with yours, his dominance over you quickly showing.

You were putty and he knew that.

He pulled back just for you to follow him, making him chuckle. "Cute", making you blush and look away.

He stepped back from you, pulling his arms away making you suddenly feel cold and crave for his warmth and comfort.

He looked at you while you kept your gaze down, leaning against the wall.

Your phone suddenly buzzed, quickly remembering that Dabi wrote a message in your name.

(Y/N): something came up

Katsuki: is everything alright ?

You starred at the message, unsure what to reply. Dabi leaned down to glance at your phone.

"Just ignore it and let's go"  
You glanced up at him, your faces close.   
"No"  
He rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

(Y/N): don't worry, I'll write you later and explain everything, could you apologize to the others for me?

You decided to buy yourself some time to think about an excuse to tell him later, you really didn't wanted to lie to him but you had no other choice.

Looking back up at Dabi, you saw his rather unimpressed expression. "What?", you asked.

"Are you done? Can we go now?", he asked annoyed.   
"Why so impatient?", you said but started to walk ahead anyway.  
He catched up to you,"cause Tomura doesn't like to wait".   
You halted ,"wait who?", before you could turn to him though you heard him say "sorry", before suddenly blacking out. 

Well that was definitely not something you thought you would wake up to.

"If your crusty ass gets any closer to my face imma kick you in the shin", you said while starring the man in front of you down.   
"Dabi told me you know Bakugou Katsuki"

"I don't know a Dabi"

"Ha ha very funny (Y/N)", Said Dabi from the corner of the room.

"Ha hA VeRy FuNNy (Y/n)", you mocked back.

"She seems pissed", another one mumbled, he reminded you a little bit of deadpool...   
"Well obviously?? If you were kidnapped by a so called "friend" and had to wake up to a crusty ass bitch looking at you, how would you feel?", you snapped back making the Deadpool man flinch.

"Feisty and hot, I like it", another ridiculously muscly man said.

"Shut the fuck up you testosterone ass"  
Dabi was now trying to hold his laugh in, he knew that you had a sharp tongue but damn, you could be absolutely rude as well, who would've thought.

"Watch your tongue or i will cut it off", a girl said with a blush on her cheeks and a wide grin.

"Oh bohoo, I'm soooooo scared, try me and you'll catch my fist"   
"I want to remind you that you're tied down and we won't hesitate to kill you", the crusty man in front of me said, scratching his neck aggressively.

"Untie me then and put some lotion on your body boi", you rolled your eyes.

He just huffed annoyed,"You're absolutely annoying.. if you won't give me information about Katsuki or UA I will kill you"

You raised your eyebrow and looked up at him,"do.it", daring him.

He lifted his hand but before he could do anything, Dabi literally jumped in, blowing flames right between you two.

"(Y/N) shut the fuck up will you! And answer his fucking question", Dabi was hella annoyed you could tell but he literally had no right to.

You huffed,"you can't tell me shit, that privilege dropped when you got my ass kidnapped, bastard"

He raised his eyebrow and walked up you, leaning down he grabbed your chin, forcing you to look up at him.   
"What did you say?"

"You heard me or are you suddenly deaf too?"

"What.did.you.say?"

"You.are.a. Baaaaastarrrrd. Do I have to spell it out for you, write it down? Huh?"

The tension between you two was crazy, everyone could see that. If you weren't restrained and Dabi wasn't trying to hold back, you would probably be at each other's throats right now one of you possibly dead.

His grip on your jaw got stronger, his intention was clearly to bruise you but you on the other hand didn't even flinch or made a sound.   
He could tell, you were NOT backing down.

"Take care of her, I have to go somewhere, she better talk before I'm back", Tomura said before leaving.

"Stubborn brat", he said before releasing his grip from  
you. He rubbed his face and sighed annoyed,"untie her".

"So she can flee?", the Deadpool guy asked.

"I'll keep an eye out on her, don't worry", he sighed.

As soon as they untied you, you stood up and stretched your limbs, groaning in the process.

"Stop acting like you're forty", Dabi said annoyed.

"StoP aCtiNG LiKe YOuRe FoRtY", you mocked. He came closer to you, making you flinch back and laugh. He rolled his eyes. He decided to leave you alone for now, telling the others to leave you alone as well. He thought that the best way to make you talk was to make you feel comfortable first, which he technically wasn't good at but whatever.

Leaving you alone for now should do the trick.

You on the other hand decided to explore the place a little. The Man, well more like the bundle of fog, behind the bar offered you a drink but you declined nicely for now. He seemed rather nice, nice, not like the others.

His name was Kurogiri, as he told you. You asked about the others and he was kind enough to tell you their names too.

Musuclar, who would've thought, you internally rolled your eyes. Moonfish, can someone look even kinkier and creepier.. you didn't even know this was possible. Mr. Compress, who seemed quite nice and low key looked like a magician. Spinner, a lizard.. literally a lizard. Twice, the deadpool guy. Mustard, Magne and Himiko Toga, basically two kids and a man with huge ass lips.

He kept in mind to tell you that you also should use the right pronounces for Magne, he was a she.

Well then, lets scratch the man with huge ass lips.. a WOMAN with huge ass lips.

You nodded your head, thanking him. You decided to continue to look around, it was your typical I've-been-going-to-the-bar-for-40-years bar. Literally. There wasn't even a lot of furniture. 

You saw that Twice and Dabi sat at the far end of the bar, while the others were scattered around, leaning on walls or sitting on some bar stools. Eyeing you.

You decided to go to Dabi and Twice, since you're literally only familiar with Dabi and his ass was the one who brought you here. He saw you coming towards him,"finally calmed down? You gonna talk?"

"No, but would you mind if I take a seat?"

He rolled his eyes,"whatever, sit wherever you like", you pointed at his face,"here ?", you said, making Twice choke on his drink. You even saw spinner spit out his drink from the corner of your eye. Before you could say anything further though-

"You can sit on my face, beautiful", Muscular yelled across the bar, flexing his muscles.

You rolled your eyes,"nah".

"What do you even want with his burned ass?", he huffed.

"Who knows, maybe I like my mens to be fried, what do you know?"

"tsk, you can literally have me"

"okay.. and I literally want Dabi", you stated.

Dabi was behind you, smirking at the interaction. He decided to provoke a little further. Standing up he wrapped his right arm around your waist, pulling you a littler closer to him. He leaned down to whisper in to your ear ,"you should really keep that tongue in, you don't wanna end up dead do you? I mean, we have something to do later on", you felt him slightly smirk against your cheek.

You huffed in annoyance. You were honestly just joking cause you were absolutely mad, almost furious, that Dabi had the audacity to make out with you and then KIDNAP you.

Does he really think that after THAT, anythings gonna happen between you two? Naaaah, he must be absolutely delusional then and apparently not as intelligent as you thought he is.

„Whatever", you rolled your eyes annoyed. You pushed his arm away from your waist walking away from him. You really just wanted to leave at this point.

The others started to argue about you, standing up from the stools and gathering around each other.  
You sat down at the other end of the bar, asking Kurogiri for a glass of water.   
The others were arguing about you really loud but you tried to blend them all out. This was gonna be a long ass night.

"Why are you reluctant to talk about the boy?", Kurogiri asked while wiping the bar counter in front of you.   
"He's my friend. I don't sell my friends out. What do you even want from him", you asked.

"I thought Dabi is your friend"

"Well I thought so too", you said annoyed.   
"I mean, he's technically still my friend, I'm just mad"

"So you're Friends with a Villain and Heroes?"

You thought about it for a second and nodded your head,"the best of both worlds I guess", shrugging your shoulders.

"You are really an interesting one miss (Y/N)"

"I know, I hear that often", you grinned,"but what do you want from Bakugou?", you pressed again.

Kurogiri stayed silent making you sigh. Of course he won't say shit, why would he...

It felt like hours since you were kidnapped by your villainous friend, Dabi.   
The arguing finally died down and what started with a discussion about you, ended with something completely else. Now there's a complete dead silence in the bar cause literally everyone is mad at each other. You almost  
scoffed out loud.

Dabi made his way towards you, he had an annoyed expression on his face and it seemed like with every step towards you, he's getting madder and madder.

"Talk!"

"No", you turned your face away from hin.  
He leaned his elbow on the counter leaning his head on his hand. His other hand got a strong hold on your chin/jaw again, forcing you to look at him.

"If I remember correctly you owe me, now twice. So you better tal-"

You scoffed,"should've let me be then", you mumbled.

"I can kill if you if that's what you want. The way you're acting, you're absolutely useless anyway"

That struck a nerve.. your eyes darted downwards, fixing themselves on the counter, your heartbeat started to rise up, you were trying not to let yourself get caught up in those thoughts.

You really tried, but the words started to echo. Like a mantra they repeated themselves in your head.

"What, cat caught your tongue?"

"Leave me alone", you mumbled.  
"Not before-"  
"Leave Me Alone", you said louder, more straight forward.   
Pushing his hand away from you, you stood up and turned around. You decided to just head out. The entrance was literally there. This was probably the most dumbest move but it's better than to think about a complicated escape plan.

As soon as you reached the door and was about to open it up though, Tomura stood in front of you.   
He looked down at you, definitely unpleased by the fact that you stood in front of the door, clearly heading out.

"Move", you simply said.

"Your tongue is getting on my nerves, I assume you haven't talked yet and I'm not having any of it", he said annoyed, scratching his neck again.

You assumed this was a habit, a habit from a person with a mental disorder. There were people who bite their nails, out of anxiety, people who harmed themselves, picked their skin (that was a bad habit of yours) and many more or like he does, scratch his skin.

He definitely had a mental disorder. You also assumed, from the way he was acting, he had a sorta childish personality. Throwing tantrums, acting up when he doesn't get what he want.   
As if he didn't had a proper childhood and is now reliving it.

After all, you know what you're talking about, you've been there and you've done it.

You decided to not engage further with him and just walk past him. Brushing his shoulder in the process, but before you could walk any further he gripped your shoulder making you instantly turn your head just to see that his pinky is up.

You furrowed your brows.

"One wrong move and your body will turn to dust, got it?"  
"Wha-"   
"I can decay your body. Wanna see ?", he grinned, letting out slowly a maniac laugh.

You stared at him, your heartbeat rising up again.  
Putting two and two together, you realized why his pinky was suspiciously up. As soon as all his fingers would touch you....

You were done for.

You gulped. This week, this new town, it really wanted to you dead... and it hasn't even been Sunday yet...


	8. Silence

Day 6

You stared at the ceiling. You were currently sprawled out on the bed.   
The events from yesterday replaying themselves like a movie in your head.   
How you came out of their alive was beyond yourself.

All you remember was you ran. You ran for your fucking life.

After Dabi got a hold of Tomuras wrist and told him to cut it out. You, without hesitation ran.   
When you reached your apartment complex you didn't even bother to take the elevator, you just sprinted the stairs up.

As soon as you reached your door and got inside you broke down.   
The fact that you could've died several times crashing down on you.   
5 Days, it has been mere 5 days and you would've already died on several occasions. You considered the fact to move town. To maybe even move back. But you didn't know what to do. All you did for the night was cry, cry until you felt numb and fell asleep.

Now here you were, staring at the ceiling. You subconsciously chewed on your lips, only realizing when you felt an iron-y taste in your mouth. Your lips completely bitten up.

All you wanted to do was lay low, lay low and not see or hear anyone.   
You put your phone on silent, locked the doors and windows. No sound, no interruption, only you, your breath and your thoughts.

Silence..

You didn't even realize that you fell asleep again until you woke up with a headache. You decided to stand up and go to the kitchen to fetch yourself a water and maybe even some pills for the headache, since it was durable for now.

As you made your way towards the kitchen someone knocked on your door. You ignored it and you would've ignored it further if the person on the other side didn't start aggressively pounding on the door.

You fetched yourself quickly a water and went towards your door, looking through the peephole you saw Bakugou standing on the other side.

You sighed and opened the door just a bit so you could look through a little gap.

"Let me in", he demanded.

"What do you want?"

"I was worried sick, you didn't reply yesterday and didn't even react on any messages today! I thought something happened!", he replied absolutely loud, making you flinch, your headache getting worse.

"Ssssh, please, I have a headache", rubbing your temple.

He sighed and decided just to push the door open, not even bothering to ask you again. You stumbled a bit back,"hey!"

"What? You wouldn't have let me in anyway. Lie down and tell me where your medicine is"

You sighed and did as told. Pointing towards your kitchen, telling him it's in a small cabinet next to the sink.

He made his way towards it while you comfortably laid down on your couch, draping your arm over you eyes.   
He came back with medicine, since you already had a glass of water on the table and crouched down beside you.

"Here"

You sat up slightly taking the medicine and the water, chucking it quickly down and lying down again.   
Bakugou sighed and stroked your cheek.   
"What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing..", you mumbled, unable to look at his eyes.

"Don't lie and don't tell me your friend called, I know that was a lie"

You looked at him with wide eyes.. he wasn't an idiot after all. You sighed and sat up, looking down at your lap, your hands fidgety. You couldn't tell him the truth, there was no way.

He grabbed your hands to stop you from fidgeting and gently grabbed your chin with his other, making you look him in the eyes.   
He gave you a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You can tell me anything (Y/N)"

You shook your head. Looking down again.   
"I'm fine... please don't worry"

He was definitely not pleased with this answer but he could tell that you wouldn't talk. Whatever happened made you mute. He didn't like it.

"Can you... can you please just hold me", your tears threatening to fall again. He nodded his head and gently embraced you.

You both lied down on the couch, you on top of him.

You were listening to his heartbeat and breathing, the sound soothing you. Calming you down.

His one hand was resting on top of your hip, while the other was resting on your back, drawing circles with his finger tips.  
Your silence was unsettling. He didn't know you like that.. but after all, he didn't even know you at all. If he was honest with himself it hurt him.   
He knew you just a couple days but it felt like you both knew each other for ages but if he thought more about it, he didn't even know anything. He just knew the basics.  
Some stories about your Friends, that you were Quirkless and that you moved here.

He knew that you were witty with your mouth and that you could joke around.  
But that you also could be shy and timid. But now, now you were completely different.

"(Y/n)", you hummed to indicate you were listening.

After a little silence, Bakugou surprised you..

"I'm sorry"

You furrowed your eyebrows and shifted a little so you were hovering over him,"what do you mean?"  
He reached up to stroke your cheek, his gaze soft, something you haven't seen yet and didn't even thought he was capable of.

"You heard me, I'm sorry"

You thought about it, his gaze never leaving yours and for some reason you knew what he meant, you knew what he was apologizing for. Your eyes started to water and before you knew it, tears were flowing down, dropping down on his face.   
You tightly closed your eyes, looking away from his face.

His hand never leaving your cheek. He sat up and hugged you tightly to himself.  
"I'll promise you, I'll protect you... no matter what"   
You tightly hugged him back, burying your head in his neck, letting out loud sobs.

You both got lost in time, embraced in each others arms. 

Bakugous phone rang, his mom was calling, it was getting really late after all. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, exhaustion weighting you down. Bakugou following suit. 

"Are you gonna be fine? I can stay over if you want", he asked rubbing your back. 

You shook your head,"no, I'll be fine"

"We can talk on the phone until you fall asleep... if you have trouble.."

"Thank you.. I'll call if I need to"

"Promise?"

"Promise", you smiled. 

He stood up and made his way to the door, putting on his shoes. You stood beside him, you really just laid the whole day on the couch with him... You couldn't even believe it but you would be lying if you said you didn't like it. You were actually thankful. 

He straightened his back, looking at you, he was about to say something to you but you beat him to it,"Thank you.."

It was a small thank you. If it wasn't so silent in your apartment he could've missed it. 

"You can alway rely on me. Just give me a call and don't shut yourself in..", he looked down,"I don't want you to deal with anything alone. You don't HAVE to deal with anything alone. I'm here for you!"

"Thank you again. I'm grateful for that.."

He gave you a single nod and turned around, ready to head out but you stopped him, giving him a small peck on the corner of his lips. 

"Goodnight...", you whispered, while gazing down, a light blush coloring your cheeks. 

"Goodnight (Y/N).."

After he left you closed the door and pressed your back against it, head rolling back you closed your eyes and let out a sigh. You felt too much and nothing at all. Deciding the best option for now was just to go lay down again and sleep. 

Sleep.. sleep.. and sleep.. hoping you could sleep the pain away... the numbness of your heart.. 

Sleep... sleep the sadness away.. sleep

close your eyes and sleep...


	9. Love or Lust ? (⚠️🔞⚠️)

Day 7 (mature context)

You shifted around. You felt someone stroking your hair, your head lying on someones lap. You snuggled further into the lap, the hand that was stroking your hair momentarily stopping, before continuing. The other hand resting beneath your head.

You felt like a kid again.

It felt like you were lying on your moms lap, her soft hands caressing your hair, humming a soft lullaby. You remembered it clearly. The warmth spreading inside your heart.

For a moment you thought it was indeed your mom. Holding you.. embracing you.. saving you.

It felt like she was saying, everythings gonna be alright...

I love you... my dear...my sweet sweet child.. i love you...

Before you realized it, small tears escaped your eyes.. but you refused to open your eyes. You refused to be hit with reality. You eyes were still heavy anyway and you still felt really sleepy.

So without any effort, you slipped into dreamland again.. dreaming about your mother... dreaming about her warm embrace.. 

For a moment the person stopped caressing your hair and looked up at your phone that was currently signaling that you received a new message.

Picking it carefully up, the person looked at the messages and scoffed.

Katsuki♡: call me or text me when you wake up please..

Katsuki♡: I couldn't sleep the entire night, knowing I just left you like this in your current state

Katsuki♡: so please... please call me and tell me you're okay even if you're not okay, tell me.. 

Katsuki♡: Just

Katsuki♡: Just call me please

The person put your phone back on the table and decided to not answer for you. For once, they didn't wanted to mess up.. He.. didn't wanted to mess up...

He felt awfully guilty, a feeling he usually never felt. Maybe once or twice in his life but that was it.

But with you, he felt too many emotions, he had too many feelings.

He continued to stroke your hair, silently waiting for you to wake up again.. hoping that you will be your usual self..

But what was your usual self? The carefree girl who joked around even after something horrible happened to her? The feisty girl with snarky remarks? The daring girl that loved to tease? What was your usual self.. who were you?

Who are you?

who are you?

who... are... you...

When you woke up, the first thing you noticed was a little heaviness on the side of your head, the second that you were still on the sofa. You reached up and felt a hand lying on top of your head. Shifting a little so you wouldn't fall of, you turned on your back and opened your eyes..

Dabi...

His eyes were closed, his head leaned a little back and his mouth a little agape. Soft spurs of air coming out of it.

You admired him for a little. He looked peaceful, soft and without a care. You continued to stare at him before he cracked one eye slightly open, looking back at you.

He lifted his hand again and stroked the side of your cheek with his thumb, before slowly drawing his hand towards your hair, stroking it out of your face. You closed your eyes, taking in the moment. You laid with him like this for another couple minutes before you decided to finally sit up.

"I forgot to lock the door again", you mumbled. He just hummed as a response.

"You want something to drink or eat?", you asked him turning a little to him. He thought for a second but then shook his head. Reaching out for you he pulled you towards him, making you straddle his lap. You leaned your head against his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around you, leaning his head against yours.

"You know", you started,"I should be mad at you, furious. I should call the cops on you and just tell you to fuck off", you said. "But I can't..."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe because I don't care anymore...yeah.. that must be it.. I don't care anymore. Even if I die, it is what it is", you replied.

He remained silent. If you could see his face right now you knew that your answer wasn't one he liked. The fact that you said this just like that, without remorse, without fear or sadness in your voice. Just like that, as if it was the most normal conversation you ever had.

Pissed him off.

"I won't let you"

"Dabi-"

"Shut up an listen. I won't let you. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have brought you to the hideout. I should've never talked about you. But fuck, I was pissed. I was absolutely pissed. I know this doesn't excuse anything but-"

"What do you mean you were pissed?", you interrupted, now looking up at him.

"The fact that you went out with Katsuki, after snapping at me and ignoring me. I still don't know what you both did but I have a pretty good idea. Just reading his goddamn name on your phone, I could-"

"You like me"

"What?"

"You.. you like me"

He looked at you with a kind of expressionless face. He was comprehending the words, you could tell. "No", was what he simply stated.

You sighed,"Katsuki was here yesterday-"

"I KNOW, DON'T mention him"

"He took care of me"

"STOP"

"and he hugged me"

"I don't care"

"we kissed"

Silence..

"He kissed me on the day we went out, not yesterday. Yesterday he, as I mentioned before, took care of me.. and just... he was just there for me..", you said looking down.

"So you kissed, huh"

You glanced slightly up at him and nodded.

"Did you like it?"

You nodded again.

He kept silent for a bit, thinking about something until he spoke again.

"I won't let a damn hero take you away from me, got it", you could tell he meant it.

His eyes, were sharp, threatening, almost as if this threat was meant for you. "So you do like me", he just huffed looking away. "That damn brat", he mumbled before turning back at you.

Before you could say anything he captured your lips with his, making your eyes go wide. it took you a second to kiss him back but after you did, he took this opportunity fully.

He grabbed your hips, pulling you more towards him, causing you to moan slightly at the friction. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue in. Ravishing your lips and mouth.

His left hand went up to get tangled in your hair, grabbing it and pulling you closer. His right hand was roaming your sides.

You on the other hand just entangled both your hands in his hair. Grabbing and pulling it.

Soon you both got a little out of breath but he didn't stop, he didn't wanted to stop.

The hand that was entangled in your hair, forcefully pulled your head back, exposing your neck. He dipped in.

Biting, kissing and licking. You were gasping, moaning, slightly moving your hips against his to create friction. God.. he LOVED it.

The fact that you were moaning on top of him, moving your hips so desperately against his made him smirk, his ego sky rocketing. He pulled away for a second making you whine just to be thrown down on the sofa the next. You looked up at him with slightly hooded eyes, your hair sprawled out, your heart beating fast and your breathing heavy. This sight alone, made him go crazy.

He hovered above you, taking in your sight. He examined your face, his eyes temporarily staying on your lips before he dipped in again. This time he was supporting his weight with one arm while the other caressed your stomach, momentarily sneaking beneath your shirt. He wasn't gripping or being rough, no, he wanted to make you hot and bothered and the best way to do this is with a butterfly touch.

His fingertips lightly graced your skin, beneath your breasts, your stomach, your thighs. His butterfly touch made your body shiver and made goosebumps appear all over it. Your breathing becoming heavier. He found a spot on your neck that made you shift a little and grip his hair tightly, pushing him closer to your neck.

You were sensitive. Overly sensitive and he could tell.

He definitely didn't had a women like you before. All the others were more robust, you had to grab them roughly, spank them, bite them until something was bleeding. But you, you were so sensitive that even just his fingers hovering beneath your breasts was making you shiver, making you breath heavier and more shallow.

He loved this little change in bed.

His hand finally traced your breasts, first the right then the left. He still didn't touch them entirely, he literally just traced them, his thumbs slightly touching your nipples making you arch your back a little.

A whine escaping your mouth making him chuckle lightly into your neck. Tickling you.

"Dabi", you whined.

"ssh, ssh, one thing at a time..", he lifted his head a little to gaze at you, your eyes were closed, your mouth a little agape.

He kissed you, continuing his torture with his fingers, this time they went south. Tracing your stomach, he got close to a spot where you literally breathed out cause it was so close to your womanhood.

Your sensitivity showing even more. He lightly traced your thighs, every now and then getting closer to your womanhood making you gasp.

He just figured out, he loved teasing you like this.

To his fortune you weren't wearing any PJ Pants or Joggers. You were literally only wearing a white oversized shirt and your underwear. Thinking about the day back when you woke up searching for your phone, you literally walked out in just the same. He assumed it was your sleeping attire, just a plain Shirt and your underwear.

But then another thought crossed his mind, he found you lying on the sofa like this and if Katsuki was here yesterday that means, he saw you like this too.

He huffed out of annoyance making you perk up,"what?", you breathed out.

"Do you sleep like this?", you were confused of his question but nodded your head.

"Katsuki saw you like this too right?", his eyebrow rising a little.

Your eyes went wide like a deer caught in a headlight. You didn't really care who saw you like this, you didn't thought that anything is wrong with that. But right now, you wanted to lie so bad cause you could tell, Dabi was absolutely pissed off from the thought that Bakugou saw you like this. And this would ruin the mood in a second.

"Dabi I-"

"Whatever", he sighed.

Now it was your turn to raise your brow.

"After all", he smirked, his fingers slightly tracing your womanhood over your panties, making you gasp and close your eyes,"I have you all for myself, beneath me".

He dipped back into your neck, biting, licking and kissing you more while his fingers started to rub you over your panties.

Your breathing becoming louder and heavier, slight moans escaping here and there.

He pushed passed your panties, his cold fingers starting to rub you, the sensation getting to much. Your hands shooting up to get a grip on Dabi, your grip tight.

You felt something arise in your core. You knew you were close and Dabi could tell too, his fingers slipping inside you, making you jerk a little before relaxing. He was pushing them in and out in a steady pace. Your grip getting even tighter, throwing your head back, your face contouring in pleasure. You were moaning, gasping for air. Until...

...you finally came.

He would lie if he said he didn't enjoy the view of you coming undone before him and because of him. He was helping your ride out your orgasm before finally taking his fingers out and licking them clean.

You tasted heavenly.

Wanting to taste more of you, he shifted downwards so he was face to face with your womanhood. The warm presence obviously disappearing next to you, you opened your eyes immediately to see Dabi between your thighs. He smirked up at you before pulling down your panties, exposing your pretty pink nub to him.

Without further ado he dived in making you jerk back, his hands immediately gripping your hips to push them down and hold them in place. He had an iron grip.

You were still too sensitive since you literally just orgasmed a mere second ago but he didn't waste anytime to overstimulate you. For some reason, he wanted to see you beg, cry for him to stop because you couldn't take it anymore.

The fact that you were so sensitive was a fucking bonus to him.

Your usually funny, witty self. Your composed and daring self, was now putty and submissive for him, withering and gasping. Your hands were trying to push him off while he licked and bit your nub, sticking his fingers for a second time in. The pleasure, the overstimulation getting almost painful, you wanted to come so bad. No, you NEEDED to come.

"Dabi.. please.. I... I wanna come... please"

Here it was, you begging. He groaned into your core making you jerk your hips up but since his grip was still tight, it was just a meekly move. But it didn't go unnoticed by him, he smirked against your core making his fingers pump you faster and faster before you suddenly moaned/yelled out, coming again for the second time.

Your body was lying limp on the sofa, the second orgasm knocking you almost out. He sat back up a little to look at his work, you were literally glowing. The afternoon sun, golden hours as they say, hitting you on the right spots.

You tried to regulate your breathing and gain your composer back. Your mouth was dry and your body felt putty and limp.. but no matter how tired you were right now, there was one thing you had to tell him. One major thing..

"Dabi..", he hummed to indicate he was listening while his gaze was still traveling your whole body. He just wanted to rip that shirt off so bad, to see you in your full glory.

"I'm a virgin"

He stopped. "Wait.. what?"

You propped yourself up on your elbows,"I'm a virgin", you repeated.

"No way? Are you for real?", he couldn't believe this.

A girl like you, who could wrap anyone around her finger with just here mere looks, was untouched... until now. That explains why you were so sensitive to his touch.

"We can stop", he genuinely said. Of course, the thought of you being unexplored and untouched was driving him mad crazy. He did had the urge to ruin you, make you "filthy". But on the other hand, he couldn't. You were so innocent.. he didn't wanted to fuck it up with you, especially after the little shenanigans. Damn, he was even grateful that you didn't kick him out immediately and that you are technically giving him a second chance.

"I don't know", you mumbled.

"If you don't know, then we're not doing it", he stood up to go to the bathroom to fetch a towel and grabbed some new panties on the way out.

He cleaned you off before putting the new panties on you. He sighed and leaned back, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry..", you muttered, he immediately jerked up and gave your head a little whack.

"Shut up, theres nothing to apologize for brat. You have to be 100% sure and ready. It's not an easy process you know"

"what do you mean?", you genuinely asked, you didn't know a lot about the first time. All your friends either said it's absolutely painful like someone tearing you open, the others said, they didn't felt anything.

"You have to be confident and trust your partner, the more sure and ready you are, the more relaxed you are, which is the key.. The more tense you are the less likely it will be pleasing but more painful", he explained.

You nodded your head. It definitely made sense to you. You remembered that one time your friend told you that her boyfriend wanted to sleep with her but they couldn't cause she was too tense, making it super painful for her even though that wasn't her first time.

The more tense you are the less relaxed is your core.

You sighed and snuggled up to Dabi, he causally wrapped his arm around you hugging you closer to him. What didn't go unnoticed by you was his tent. Obviously.

After all you were both pretty into it, he obviously would have a hard one. You decided, if you weren't ready in that way to give yourself to him at least you can do him another favor. You palmed his hard one making him jerk slightly. "(Y/N)", "ssh, see it as a compensation". You got off the sofa and kneeled down between his legs. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down, you freed his hard one from his boxers.

Now, you were absolutely unexperienced when it came to anything beyond the waistline so you looked up at Dabi with big eyes and said,"you have to guide me".

He almost came right on the spot. How could you look at him like this and then say those words with such innocence. You were literally driving him mad.

"Open your mouth and suck my finger", you did as told. "Now, just imagine you were sucking a lollipop, don't use your teeth, use your tongue and slightly lick it. Like a kitten drinking her milk", he smirked making you slightly blush at the remark, exactly knowing what he meant with that.

You were obviously the kitten... drinking his milk.

You released his finger, a slight trail of saliva following. You decided you were ready to try and grabbed his dick, licking it form the base to the tip.

He shifted a little to make himself more comfortable and leaned his head back as soon as you wrapped your mouth around him. He was a silent one, no gasps or moans escaping him. His mouth was just slightly agape, his eyes watching your every move.

He loved the view of you on your knees, your previous glow still evident and the sun luckily not settled yet. He would love to just take a picture of that moment and frame it.

You bobbed your head up and down, occasionally using your hand. His arms were loosely propped on the backrest. Sometimes he would give you little commands like,"use your tongue more", "a little slower", "hand a little looser" and so on. Until he came in your mouth.

He was about to tell you that you could just spit it out but you without hesitation swallowed. He froze for a second but regained his composer rather quickly back when you grinned up at him.

"Was it okay?", you asked.

"You were good, wouldn't even have noticed that you're a beginner", he said, stroking your hair.

You titled your head upwards like a puppy. If you would have a dog quirk, where you would have dog ears and a tail, you would've probably wagged your tail like a excited pup right now.

Gosh, his thoughts were all over the place. He never cared about anyone. He simply just did what he wanted to, mercilessly, without regret. But here he was, hoping when you woke up that you would forgive him, hoping you would give him a second chance, jealousy taking over him when you would talk about Katsuki Bakugou. Making sure you're comfortable and most importantly NOT using you like he initially wanted. You were more than a face and a body. You were so so much more..

And he hated it.


	10. Heard about you

Day 11

It has been a couple days since you saw Dabi and Katsuki. Katsuki tried to message you a couple times but you kept rejecting him, telling him you need some space. Same with Dabi, after what happened between you two, you locked the door and kept it locked. He tried to message you as well, asking you why you locked the door but all you replied was, give me some time.

Your closest friends from your home town knew that phase. That phase where you would close yourself off from anyone. Locked away from the world and humanity. It was in moments, in spurts. Sometimes you would be absolutely clingy, needy, full of energy, ready to conquer the world. And other times it was like this. Locked away from the world, energy deprived. You thought about it, you should probably talk to Dabi and Katsuki about this but at the end you didn't felt the need to do so. Why? Because there were no hard feelings involved..

you told yourself..

You thought about what you should do today. You didn't wanted to lay in bed the whole entire day again. You have been doing this since Sunday and it's already Thursday.

So you decided to get ready and head out. Check out some shops that you haven't yet.

Your outfit today consisted of a cropped tight black t-shirt, some pair of Leggings, knee high combat boots and an oversized bomber jacket. Your hair this time thrown into a messy ponytail. Also you decided to apply a darker red lipstick shade instead of your usual one. You wanted to look unapproachable. Like you would break their nose if they look at you the wrong way.

That was the look.

Making your way out of your apartment and towards the street you were relatively happy with the weather. Not to warm and not to cold, they way you definitely like it.

You made your way towards downtown. 

Sometimes, you thought, you were cursed. Right before you wanted to cross the street to get to the next store, a villain attack happened.

Some villains stole a cash register, which nobody noticed cause... well... yea.. they were staring at you... you tried to escape all those wandering eyes, knowing that heroes will come soon. And by all honesty, you did NOT wanted to get in-between their work or wanted the crowd that was building around you to do so... when suddenly a clash and fire erupted. People suddenly screamed and yelled in fear, running away..

And you?

You in the middle of this.

You saw three different people standing in front of a burning car. The car that those villains used after stealing the cash register.

You only saw their backs, one of them wore a black coat with a hat, the other one had a similar jacket like you, just with, what seemed like, purple fur attached to it but the most noticeable person was the fucking giant next to him. With those things attached at his hands, maaaan, he could yeet you to nirvana.

But what definitely freaked you slightly out was the fact, by taking a closer look, that those villains were mushed together with the car. They were literally fused with it.

"A bunch of adults got together, and all they stole was a small convenience store cash register? I think that's weird... If you've got this many people, you should have a bigger goal. You guys are sick. You need to get better", one of them suddenly spoke. You assumed it was the one in the middle with the fur on his jacket since he was tapping on something on his face. You couldn't tell. 

But you did, kinda agreed with what he said... they were idiots, thats for sure. Stealing a cash register from a small store.. thats sad bro.

"We got the money, so we should skedaddle before the heroes get here, overhaul", another suddenly said, startling you. You looked up. There, on the traffic light, sat another one with a white coat.

You kinda had to hold in your laugh... he really said skedaddle... and by what he said it seemed like they were definitely some bad guys..

You just had some luck with villains... cursed.. literally.. you're probably cursed, you told yourself.

"They're all sick, every last one of them". You quickly looked around to see if you could, skedaddle away, definitely gonna use this word from now on..

So they wouldn't catch you, cause, IF lets assume, THEY did that to the villains, you sure as fuck don't wanna be fused with a car or the floor in that matter. Problem was, you should've thought about skedaddling away BEFORE not NOW when they were about to leave..

Cause to your LUCK, they saw you.. you froze on the spot..

Something that completely threw you off was the fact that they ALL had some type of plague mask on. No offense, they looked hella sick but you did find it kinda strange. But after a second you had to mentally slap your face.. you had NO right to call anything strange, after all.. you almost slept with Dabi.

But you knew you had to somehow gamble your way out of this. But that should be easy for you, cause I mean.. look at yo face ! Strangers were loving you, so that should be definitely a piece of cake.

At least thats what you thought.

The one in the black coat walked closer to you, kinda stopping for a second after getting a closer look at your face, gotcha.

He was about to say something but you beat him to it

"Hella cool masks you got there, I always wanted my own plague mask to be honest. I find the history behind them interesting and all the details with it"

You knew how to finesse your way out of this. Since you can think, you always had a soft spot for historical things and space. You knew almost everything. Everything that fascinated you or peeked your interest, you immediately got information about it and studied it like you would die. And since those gentleman were wearing plague masks, well your historical love was for once, hella useful.

But one thing that definitely caught you off guard was the fact that he didn't seem to care.. like at all.

"Who are you?", he asked. And before you could stop yourself, "(F/N) (L/N)". It came out like a bullet from a pistol. What the..

"Why are you here?", and again without being able to stop yourself ,"I tried to flee from the crowd that was building around myself since I knew that those villains stole the cash register and I didn't wanted to be in the way of the heroes or the crowd to be in the way"

"What do you mean with 'in the way'?"

"Since I was little, people would gawk at me because of my apparent beauty, which I to be honest never really saw but they would still stare and sometimes build crowds around me just to be able to see me from up close"

The guy with the jacket and the fur came closer to us, he examined me from head to toe, his eyes momentarily going wide when reaching my face but quickly returning normal again.

The guy with the black coat turned to the man,"what should we do, Overhaul? Should we just kill her?"

"No, we're taking her with us" and before I could react, the guy from the traffic light jumped down behind me, knocking me out cold. 

People really have a thing with knocking me out huh?... sigh

Looking around you were in a white room, lying on a bed. You felt like in a hospital but knowing what happened before, you knew damn well, this ain't no hospital. Standing up you looked for the door and spotted it across the room. Carefully making your way towards it.

You opened it a little, so you were able to look through a little gap. You kept silent, making sure that the coast is clear. No footsteps, no talking, silence.

You steadily made your way out of the room. Looking around one thing was definitely sure, it was a labyrinth, a maze. You decided, stealth was your best option in this one, even though you were absolutely SHIT in stealth..

at least in video games.

Maybe in real life you will prove yourself to be good in stealth. At least you had high hopes.

Steadily making your way around, you tried to keep close to the wall so you could hide behind it when rounding corners. Your steps, silent as possible. You were actually thankful that you decided to wear combat boots that day, the sole was rubber and since they definitely weren't new, they made no sound. Looking around you decided to head right.

If that was a maze, like you assumed, it would be definitely hard to get out of here. There were a couple doors and you thought about checking them out in case you needed to hide. Thing was, it was a 50/50 percent chance that when you opened the door, people that were out to kill were in there. You tried to lean against one door, pressing your ear against it, with the hopes of hearing something. But to your disappointment you didn't hear anything, you assumed that the door was thick and sound proof.

With the way this house or whatever was built, it wouldn't surprise you if those doors were indeed sound proof.

Did you really wanna risk it and look into the room?

You shook your head, continuing your way around the halls.

You still didn't hear anyone, to your luck but after a while of walking left and right you suddenly got dizzy. Drunk Dizzy. Someone cackled behind you, more like ABOVE you.

You looked up, a guy with long hair and some sort of fur vest was hanging upside down from the ceiling with a bottle in his right. He didn't really wore a plague mask but more like a mask that resembled a gas mask or a skull.

"Fuck", was all you muttered underneath your breath. Your legs getting wobblier and wobblier. He was still laughing. You had to get away from this guy, cause whatever he was doing, it was having a huge effect on you. You tried to walk further but you stumbled over your own feet. You literally felt drunk. Blackout drunk.

You struggled to get up. You decided that crawling was your best option at this moment.

"Oiiii where are you going", the guy above you slurred,"let's drink".

You ignored him, crawling further away from him, pissing him off. He threw the bottle at you, it barely graced your head, crashing on the floor next to you. You shrieked. Now you were done for. You tried to quickly get back up on your feet but since you were still close to him you kept struggling. He was mumbling something that you couldn't understand but what you heard next made your breath hitch..

Footsteps.. and a bunch of them.

You scrambled up on your feet, keeping your hands on the wall to steady yourself. You would've immediately started running if it wasn't for your current state. That was impossible. You just hoped that you would be gone from this guy before they could reach you. But with they way you were feeling your senses betrayed you gradually. You assumed that they were far away still. It, at least, sounded like that but you froze in place when you heard a voice to close to your liking.

"Feeling a little drunk?", you slowly turned around. Seeing the guy with the black coat and the hat in front of me. The longer you stayed in the presence of that guy on the celling, the heavier your eyelids got.

"Should've stayed in your room. I came by to check up on you just to see that you were gone. Glad that you walked into Deidoro over here"

He didn't seemed to be affected by this guy at all. He grabbed your arm and started to push you towards somewhere. You was having a hard time walking even with his iron grip on your arm. You wobbled a little more until you finally felt a lot better. You turned around just to see that the guy, who's name apparently is Deidoro, was far away now. Turning back to the guy in the long black coat you asked,"what the fuck was that?"

"Language"

"I don't care"

"I do"

"That's good for you?"

He abruptly stopped, pulling you closer to him until his beak was almost touching your nose, "give me some more attitude and you will get punished", his voice annoyed and a little threatening.

You just nodded and rolled your eyes.

He continued his walk, his grip never faltering until he reached a door. Knocking on it three times before entering. And there sat the guy from earlier, this time without his jacket and only a dress shirt in black with a white tie and his slacks.

The guy in the coat pushed you towards the sofas that were standing in the middle of the room.

You sat down across the other one, since the guy in the dress shirt was the only one sitting on one. He was slightly men spreading, his elbows were leaned on his knees and his hands were folded, giving you an intense eye stare.

You broke the eye contact and looked around. You obviously weren't alone. The guy in the black coat made his way towards the site of the guy in the dress shirt. Standing next to him. Behind them was the one in the white coat you saw that day, another buff looking one and next to him stood a man with folded hands and closed eyes. But what really caught your attention was the small thing next to the dress shirt one. 

He was tiny, like... super super tiny. 

"Who are you?", you bluntly asked. 

"Who do you think you're talking to ???", the tiny thing suddenly yelled out with attitude. Cheeez talk about indoor voice...

"That's why I asked who you are", raising your brow you stared at the small thing back. 

He huffed,"We are the Shie Haissaikai and you better show some fucking respect"

"Shie Hassaik.. Shie Hasik... Shie haissikai.. haissaik... Pardon what????", you squinted your eyes.

"Are you fucking dumb?"

"Apparently", you said in a matter of fact tone.

"SHIE HAISSAIKAI, GET IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL YA"

"For such a small thing you sure have some attitude.. but they say its usually the small once with the attitude issues. Aggressive little spawn of Satan"

The buff guy behind them started to laugh, "Rappa!", the man with the folded arms gave him a warning tone. 

"Missy over here is funny", he just stated before returning his posture. Well at least he tried.. 

"I WILL KILL YOU"

"Shut the fuck up you Teletubbie looking ass. You can't even reach my knee from the looks of it. Fuck you wanna do, hump my leg until I die?"

Now the guy, who's name was apparently Rappa, started to uncontrollably laugh. "I love her", he said in between laughs. He was bend over holding his stomach, he was loosing it. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RAPPA"

"SHE CALLED YOU TELETTUBIE LOOKING ASS", Rappa mocked him and laughed. Glad you could make someone laugh but from the corner of your eyes you could tell that mister dress shirt, was definitely NOT so pleased about the interaction going on here. 

He cleared his throat. 

"Mimic, Rappa", he said with such a boring and nonchalantly voice but you could tell it held a lot of power. Mimic and the others around him straightened immediately up, except for Rappa. Seemed like this motherfucker didn't give two shits. 

"Ah, Overhoe don't be like that", making you clap your hands in front of your mouth cause you almost wheezed. "Pardon", you mumbled, trying not to giggle.

He literally sat there giving you silent stare until you regained your composer again, apologizing once more.

"To your question before", he started,"we are the Shie Haissaikai, a Yakuza Organization lead by me. Overhaul. We are one of many groups that run in the criminal underworld of Japan. Unfortunately the Yakuza got pushed back and are now into constant surveillance"

"Why? I mean, the Yakuza were or are absolutely feared from many people and other mafia and criminal organizations. They had the most respect from everyone in the whole country, hell maybe even the world", you curiously asked. You heard a lot about the Yakuza, coming back to the love for history you had. Which was clearly showing in your knowledge.

He nodded his had, clearly satisfied that you knew about the Yakuza and even acknowledged the fact that they were to be feared and respected. 

"Because of Heroes and the manifestation of Quirks. I wanna bring back and restore the Yakuza and fear it held with the name. Quirks are a plague, an Illness that needs to be gone. They all have the 'Hero Syndrome'. It's sick, they're all sick", he said. 

You raised your eyebrow. That would explain the plague masks to be honest. 

"So, you thing that Quirks are a... sickness? An Illness?"

"Exactly"

You thought about it for a second.. Maybe he doesn't have a quirk and is pissed off by the fact? 

You glanced at him and furrowed your brows. You wanted to say something but he was quicker. 

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here, instead of killing you", making your eyes widen a little. 

"I actually heard about you, angel. The whole town is talking about you, the most beautiful girl they have ever seen... What a lucky day for me that you run into us"

You gulped and nervously said,"Ah, is.. is that so? The town is talking... really.. ehm.. WhatDoYou Want?"

"Whats your quirk?"

Your eyes nervously darted around,"I.. I don't have one", you mumbled. 

"What was it?"

"I don't have one", you said a little louder than you actually wanted to,"I don't have a Quirk."

His eyes momentarily widened, glistening a little before returning normal again. 

"You're clean", he mumbled. "Pardon?", "I said you're clean. You're not infected. Beautiful and clean.. It really must be my luck day", he said leaning his head on his hand. You still didn't understand what he wanted from you, the way he was talking was way to cryptic for your liking. 

"I guess? You still didn't tell me, why I am here instead of dead on the street?"

"I thought about it but now I am pretty sure of it. You're gonna be my wife!"

You sat frozen there, looking at him as if he just grew a horn out of his forehead and started to run around with rainbows coming out of his ass. 

You started giggling,"ha, haaa... good joked, you almost got me there", wiping an invisible tear away. 

He stood up and came towards you, making you slightly flinch. He leaned down,"I'm not one for jokes, Angel. What I say is taken by word got it? Or else I have to punish you". 

You stared up at him...

"I feel threatened and weirdly turned on by that"

Rappa snorted in the back and even though you couldn't see Overhauls face entirely, you could clearly tell, he was dumbfounded. He quickly regained his composer,"for a clean Angel you do have a filthy mouth", he said before turning around and making his way back to the sofa. 

"You can't tell me you will punish me and except for me not to go south with my mind.. Like.. thats impossible you literally gave me an opening"

The one in the black coat leaned down to Overhaul and whispered something to him before returning to his position,"Nemoto has a couple questions for you". 

aah, so nemoto was his name..

You hummed, turning to Nemoto. 

„Why are you in contact with the league and with the heroes ?"

Without thinking,"I'm just friends with everyone. Dabi knows that I'm friends with the others but the others don't know that I'm friends with him, which I try to keep that way" 

"Who are you working for?"

"Nobody"

"What are your Intentions?"

"I don't have any. I just came to this town to start fresh and new but I just kinda got caught up in all this stuff and now I don't know what to do cause all I literally just want is peace, silence and a normal life"

He was about to ask something else but you interrupted him,"your quirk is like a confession quirk, right? Or is it a confession quirk?"

You definitely weren't dumb and they could tell. 

He just opted to nodding his head, ready to question you further. 

"You say you don't have a quirk. Are you lying?"

"No, I never manifested a quirk and I never really cared"

"How come you're friends with Dabi and the heroes?"

"Dabi saved me one night and the others, I just bumped into them on the street and we hit it off"

"What did Dabi save you from?"

"A guy stalked me and tried to kidnapp me. He pushed me into an alleyway and if Dabi didn't walked past that alleyway god knows what would've happened. It seemed like the dude was ready to tear my clothes off"

"What happened to the guy?"

"Dabi burned him alive"

"And you were not afraid ?"

"At first, cause it seemed like Dabi wanted to do something to me but afterwards he walked me home and made sure I was safe, so we became friends"

"I heard that Dabi brought you to the League"

"Yeah, I was super mad at him"

"Why did he brought you to the League"

"Because I'm friends with the UA Students and they were interested in one. Katsuki Bakugou. They tried to get Information out of me that I wouldn't give them. I don't sell out my friends"

"Why do they wanted to know something about Katsuki Bakugou?"

"I don't know"

"They didn't tell you?"

"I didn't ask"

"Thats all"

Overhaul rubbed his beak. "Interesting."

You on the other hand was super tired. His quirk was taking a toll on you. You couldn't even stop yourself from talking, even if you wanted to. It was like a switch turned and suddenly words were flowing out of your mouth like a waterfall without thinking. Fuck his quirk...

"It's enough for today. Chrono will show you to your room. Get some sleep. Tomorrow Chrono will wake you in the morning and we will go through the schedule. Any other questions?"

You were honestly to tired to ask anything or think of anything so you just nodded your head. 

The guy in the white coat, which you assumed was to be Chrono, motioned his hand for you to come. You complied and stood up, walking behind him out of the door. The halls were ridiculously long and you don't even know how many lefts and rights you went before actually stopping in front of a door. 

Chrono opened it and ushered you inside. "This is your room. Make yourself comfortable and I'll see you in the morning"

"Thanks"

He nodded his head before turning around and leaving. You sighed.. 

I have to get out of here... fast!


	11. The Changing Room (⚠️🔞⚠️)

Day 12 (Mature Content)

You woke up to a knocking on your door and someone entering. You turned around and snuggled further into the blanket.   
"Miss (Y/N), Master Overhaul wants to see you!"  
You groaned as a response and hid your head underneath the blanket.   
"Give me one more hour pls!", you yawned.

You felt the blanket being lifted from your body making you hide your face in the pillow.   
You whined,"it's cold!"

"Miss (Y/N), Master Overhaul doesn't like waiting !", the person said annoyed but from the voice you could make out it was Nemoto, without even looking at him.

Suddenly he tried to grab you and push you up. You just groaned and whacked his hands away, "fine fine fine, I'm standing up. I'm awake!", you rubbed your hands over your face.

"Get ready", he said before turning around and leaving out the door.   
You sat for a couple seconds on the bed, starring blank at the wall in front of you, to gather your thoughts.   
Then you stood up and went to the bathroom. Brushing your teeth and brushing your hair.   
You went out and head out the door only to almost bump into Nemoto.

"You done?"

"I guess?"

"Follow me", he said before making his way through the halls.

You weren't really in for small talk with him. Honestly you weren't for small talk with any of them right now. You just wanted to get out cause all this talk about quirks and his low key want for world domination didn't sit right with you...

Obviously.

Also all those damn ass questions. Who the fuck cares who you're friends with and the whole wife thing... What year does he think y'all live in????

Nemoto suddenly stopped in front of a door, knocking on it before entering. There he sat.. Overhaul. You almost growled when you saw him.

"Good Morning Angel, sit down please"

"Please you can shove the Angel up your ass"

"You should watch that mouth of yours. I don't want to have to punish you"

You rolled your eyes and sat down, Nemoto leaving the room in the process.   
"What do you want ?", you sighed.

"I thought I told you yesterday didn't I? Do I have to refresh your memory?"

You looked away, his gaze was making you uncomfortable.   
"I didn't thought you meant it"

"Didn't I tell you that everything I say is and should be taking by word"

You huffed,"do you really think I'm gonna become a wife to someone who seems paranoid about quirks and low key wants world domination?"

"Paranoid about quirks? That's how you see it?", he asked.  
His tone never changing, something that made you absolutely uncomfortable and slightly terrified.

He had no emotions.

"Yes, that's how I see it. You seem to hold a huge grudge on Quirks"

"I wanna free everyone from this disease and apparently I have to start with you. I thought you were clean but the way you talk makes me think otherwise"

„Why do you see quirks as a disease ? Are you Quirkless too?", you genuinely asked.

He kept silent. He seemed to think about something but then returned normal again.

„Did you and Dabi or you and the UA Heroes had any intimate moments ?"

„Why would I answer that? It's a private matter and no once business"

„Angel, if you keep giving me attitude like this I can't play nice any longer "  
You huffed,"I just want to go home. I don't even know what good I will do here, especially as your supposed wife"

„You're clean of any diseases Angel, do you know how rare you are. You will help me free this world from this sickness and build a new world with me"

"How? I don't like what you're saying"

"I'll tell you later when the time is right, Angel! So far just relax and enjoy your new home with me"

"You're Crazy"

"You will understand sooner or later"

You heard someone knocking on the door behind you, then someone entered. When you turned around, the one with the white coat stood in the door. Chrono, as you remembered.  
"Let's Go and get you some nice new clothes. Since you're gonna live with me from now on"

"I have NEVER agreed to this"

"And do you genuinely think I care?", he stood up making his way towards you. "Let's Go! I don't have the whole day"

He said before walking out, Chrono waiting for you.  
You let out a sigh, you thought about it for a second. If you're gonna do it smart enough, you may be able to escape while they're busy or distracted. Actually, that was perfect.

You stood up and followed Overhaul and Chrono.   
This maze was still absolutely confusing, no matter how hard you tried to remember the hallways, it was to no avail.   
After a while of walking through the hallways, white walls and secret passages you finally made it outside. Chrono made his way towards a car and opened the door for you and then for Overhaul, proceeding to sit down himself in the drivers seat. The engine started and you all went off.

After a good 40 minutes drive, of complete silence. Which you usually didn't mind but DAMN was it awkward this time. You pulled up to a mall. Perfect...

You were about to open the door and head out but Overhauls Voice interrupted you,"behave", he said in a threatening low voice.

You on the other hand just hummed without looking at him and proceeded to open the door, walking out. Honestly at this point you really didn't give a fuck anymore.

Whatever it would take, you would get out of this and start new, fresh, no Overhaul, No Dabi, no Bakugou and the others. It has been only a couple days and it seemed like you were stumbling from one mess to another.

No no, it can't continue like this.

You waited for Chrono and Overhaul and as soon as they were ready you all walked inside the mall.

You could instantly tell that Overhaul HATED it here. You turned your head to him, still walking towards some random shop," you good?", you asked with a raised brow.

He just hummed as a response and continued walking.

You sighed,"whatever"

You walked into the shop and made an all look around. The clothes weren't bad but not your style. Everything was pretty formal and chic.   
"Wait in the dressing room, I'll bring you something", Overhaul said. You made your way towards it and already tried to think of an escape plan but unfortunately, SOMEONE was close on your tail.

Chrono.

"You're gonna follow my ass everywhere, huh?"

"I'm not dumb and Overhaul for sure isn't as well. If you thought we will give you some alone time you thought wrong. It's way to predictable that you would try to escape"

You rolled your eyes,"mmh".

You both were in the dressing room area now and decided to sit down on the seats positioned there, waiting for Overhaul to come with some clothes.   
"This is hella annoying", you groaned, throwing your head back.

Chrono just ignored you.

"Hey", you poked his side, making his head turn towards you. You obviously couldn't tell his expression but you assumed he was starring at you with a raised brow. At least, that's what you would've done.

"Don't ignore me", you pouted.

"What do you want miss (l/y)"

"Can I see your face? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No", he turned his head straight ahead again making you groan.

"You're boring"

"Miss (l/n)-"

"Stop calling me miss (l/n), just call me (f/n)", you rolled your eyes now sitting with your arms crossed and your legs spread.

"A women shouldn't sit like this (f/n)", he pointed out.

"first name base, you can suck my balls while we're at it", you turned to him with a daring look.

"I could but I don't swing that way, I prefer no balls", he said making you snort.

"Aight aight, I just thought you know, since y'all only men living in that Yakuza base of yours. Maybe... you know..."

"Just because only men live in the base doesn't mean we swing that way (Y/N)", he stated in a matter of fact.

"Why not? I mean if I would live in a base with a bunch of girls. Oof, I think at one point you would have to lock me up", you giggled.

"So you swing that way, huh?"

"I swing both ways", you said, winking at him.

He let out a light laugh, catching you a little off guard before joining.   
To say the least, you were pretty proud of yourself for making him laugh. You both calmed down a little and let out a sigh before fully relaxing in the chair again, like on cue overhaul came with a couple dresses handing them over to you and ushering you inside a changing room.

You reluctantly went inside the room and changed. From a 1 to 10 the dresses were a solid -25. You almost bursted out laughing when you saw yourself. If you would describe that dress, it would be something your grandma wears to a family birthday party, puffy short sleeves, a buttoned down cleavage and a midi skirt, in a sorta off white color with many little pink flowers on it.

"Are you done?", Overhaul asked impatient.

"I'm not coming out like this!"

"(Y/N)", he said in a threatening tone.

"No, Nu-uh. Forget it. I look like my grandma! I ain't coming out of this room. Over my dead fucking body"

Overhaul sat on the seat that you were in before, his legs crossed over another. He sighed annoyed and rubbed his temple,"(Y/N) I told you, if you keep giving me attitude I have to stop playing nice"

"I don't care. I'm not gonna wear this!"

He got up and staggered towards the changing room, opening it up and walking in.

"Have you ever heard about knocking? You could've also just, you know, asked if you could come inside", you said annoyed.

He ignored your comment and looked you up and down. He had to agree, this dress didn't bring out your best features. This dress didn't do justice to your Angel like face. Even though he had to admit that with your beauty, you could wear anything. He sighed and walked closer to you, he turned your around and started to unbutton the dress.

You starred a little dumbfounded at him. You cleared your throat,"Eh, you know, i can do that myself", you kinda nervously said.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's just... i don't know.. i didn't expect that", you said a little flustered when he finished unbuttoning the dress and slipped it off of you. "I didn't know you can be shy", he said. Despite his mask you could tell he was slightly smirking. Definitely enjoying your flustered state.

"Shut up", you muttered.

"Be careful how you talk to me", he said, leaning in closer.

You momentarily made eye contact but immediately looked away again. Shit, he was literally making you flustered. Your face getting redder.

He picked another dress from the hanger and ushered you to put it on. You did as told and turned around again to face him with your back. The dress had a zipper on the back and he obviously took the hint and closed it for you.

That dress was a lot better, it was black and hugged your curves nicely and tight. It had simple straps and gave you a nice cleavage. It ended mid thigh. This was a dress you would totally wear to make someone jealous at a party or gathering.

Just to flex basically.

He hummed in satisfaction and gazed at you from the mirror. His intense gaze made you slightly shy, your fingers fidgeting.

You shivered sightly when his fingers graced your shoulders and your neck, pushing your hair to the right so the side of your neck was free. You breathing became shorter and heavier, your eyelids became hooded. His other hand was dancing around your hips, lightly squeezing and pushing your a little further towards his crotch. Making you slightly grind on him.

"I can't have you wearing that dress outside.. You can only wear this for me", he said in a low tone that made you slightly weak in the knees. You closed your eyes.

Your mind was getting kinda hazy, especially when you felt his lips.. HIS BARE LIPS.. on your neck.

You leaned your head back, slightly leaning on his shoulder while his lips worked on your neck.

You weren't supposed to feel like this, JESUS, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ESCAPE! TAKE AN OPPORTUNITY AND ESCAPE, NOT let him have his way with you in the dressing room. But you literally couldn't concentrate anymore, since the day with Dabi you literally wanted more and more.

what a fucking horndog I am...sigh

A light moan escaped you when his hand, that was on your hips before, travelled a little further south and lightly brushed against your womanhood.

"Shh, you don't want anyone to hear, do you?"

You slightly shook your head, your eyes still tightly pressed together, refusing to open them. His hand slipped passed the hem of your dress, slightly pulling it up so your underwear was exposed and the end of the dress was resting on your hips. He started to rub you through your underwear, earning another moan that you quickly tried to muffle with your hand.

Your knees began to wobble a bit when he started to rub you more but what made you bend over was the moment when he slipped past your underwear, not even waiting put literally just slipping his fingers between your folds, pumping his finger in and out of you in a fast but steady pace.

Your hair fell forward slightly hiding your face, gripping him with one hand, that was tightly holding you around your waist, to try to steady yourself and with the other still trying to suppress your moans. Your face contouring in pleasure.

His grip on your waist tightened as he pulled you up to a standing position again. You struggled, your knees were weak.

"You're so sensitive, Angel... nobody has touched you like this before or am I wrong?"

You couldn't think straight so answering was way to hard for you right now but he continued

"Or did someone touch like this already.. Hmm.. Angel.. tell me. I feel like this Dabi you were talking about had the privilege before.. or am I wrong? Look at me, Angel. Look.At.ME"

You tried to open your eyes, gazing at him through the mirror, your brows furrowed, your face flushed, your breath heavy. And only now did you realize that his Plague Mask was gone.

His pressed his face against your head, looking at you with a stern gaze. His fingers never wavering inside you. "Now, answer my questions Angel or I'll have to stop"

Your eyes widened. If he would stop now he would leave you as a literally horny unsatisfied mess. You tried to focus but it was so goddamn hard with the way he skillfully pleasured you with his fingers. But you were soon brought back to reality when his fingers abruptly stopped making you let out a slight whine.

Completely frustrated, you brought your hand down to his and tried to force him to continue which resulted in him leaving you completely empty and slapping your hand away.

You could cry.

"please", you begged,"please, continue".

Oh he loved seeing you begging like this, the fact that just a little dance with his fingers made you so submissive. What he loved even more was the fact that he could touch you without breaking out in hives. Cause you were pure, you weren't tainted. You were so sensitive and beautiful.

He was still standing behind you, when he reached forward and turned your head to him, with a tight grip on your chin.

"Angel, you either answer my questions or we're just gonna leave now. And don't think I'll let you finish off at home. I'll make sure you won't be able to do anything unless I allow you to"

Your face contoured in a slightly pained expression, the thought of not being able to finish off and being restricted was making you wetter but also more frustrated.

You loved dominant men, that was no secret. To at least your friends...

"Okay, Okay, Dabi did touch me before. But only once.. please... I need relieve..", you begged.

He shook his head, not amused by the answer. He was getting angry and you could tell but what really caught you off guard was the fact that suddenly little red dots appeared on his body.. Hives..

He pushed you away from him and rubbed his arms against his jacket,"filthy, filthy, filthy", he kept muttering.

"Wha-"

"You're filthy and dirty.. I have to clean you first, I have to purify you", he said, his voice and eyes contouring in a slight manic expression. You backed up and pressed yourself against the mirror.

He grabbed his Plague Mask and put it back on, not looking once in your direction.

"Get dressed, shopping time is over", before walking out of the changing room and ordering Chrono to get the car ready.

You were shocked and hesitate to move.. what just happened?...

Whatever did, you had to be cautious now. You shook yourself out of your state and quickly changed. Leaving the dresses hanging and walking out. Overhaul glanced behind him,"Where are all the dresses?"

You hesitantly pointed towards the dressing room, he swiftly turned towards you making you slightly flinch but he just walked past you grabbed a couple dresses from the dressing room and walked to cash register, ushering you to follow him.

He payed and walked out, you closely following him.

You kept a slight distance to not anger him further, you both kept silent. But there was one thing that definitely caught your attention or more like, someone, who caught your attention.

A man with a hood walked past you, his head low...or more like brushed past you, slightly bumping his shoulder against yours. When you quickly turned around to see who it was, your eyes met with a pair or burning turquoise once. Your eyes going wide, you muttered underneath your breath.."Dabi"

You stopped for a second, thinking if you should run up to him and ask for his help and just flee, flee far away but you didn't even had a second cause Overhaul soon called out your name, in a threatening tone making you flinch.

Which definitely didn't go unnoticed by Dabi. He knew who Overhaul was, he knew that Overhaul got a hold of you against your will. Twice told him.

Cause the day you meet Overhaul at the middle of the road, Twice was hiding behind a building, watching the scene unfold. He immediately told the others that he saw you and Overhaul and that one of Overhauls people basically knocked you out and took you with them. Dabi was beyond furious at the thought of someone else taking you and touching you. His silent rage not being unnoticed by the others but he obviously denied it.

Now here he was, contemplating if he should just burn everything down or be rational and think of a better way to get you. He could see the slight fear in your eyes, he remembered the night he saved you, the same fear in your eyes was shining through. The fear of not knowing what to do and being stuck in a situation completely helpless.

He muttered something under his breath, something only you caught, before turning around and leaving you.

"I'll save you"


	12. Emotions

Day 12 (later the same day)

You were pushed inside the Room, stumbling over your own two feet and falling almost flat down on your face. Good thing, you had fast reflexes so you were able to catch yourself on your hands. 

"Tsk, I can't believe you let me touch you even though you're filthy. I thought you're pure, I thought you're not tainted. Only preserved for me", he paced around you, almost circling you. 

You huffed,"I don't even know you OVERHAUL. I don't even fucking know what you want from me. You kidnapped me. Talked about making me your wife. You keep repeating that I'm filthy. I don't even know what your problem is". 

You looked up at him, clearly unamused and desperate to get answers. He stopped in front of you and looked down on you, since you were still on the floor. 

He thought about it for a second until he crouched down on your height. Maintaining an intense eye contact. "I hate the filthy you know. People with quirks, they're filthy, rats. The fact that you let yourself be touched by a Person like Dabi, when I thought you were pure, makes you filthy too. It's a good thing that you don't have a quirk, so it's just half as bad but I don't like people touching what belongs to me".

"But I don't belong to you", you said, your gaze never wavering from his. 

"Don't worry about it, you will soon know your place", he said before getting up again and leaving you, but before he completely disappeared,"Chrono will bring you food later and after that we need to do a couple things with you. So get ready and take a shower".

And with that he left. 

You sighed and slowly stood up from the floor making your way towards the bathroom. You really needed to get out of her, ASAP.

You decided to take a long shower, the longer the shower the longer you would be able to drag the eating part out and the "we need to do a few things with you", part. When he said that your gut literally twisted in itself. You knew that whatever he planned on doing was beneficial for you. Probably for him but most definitely NOT for you. 

Your mind started to wonder, you were a massive over thinker which resulted in prestige Results in every possible area and subject. People would describe you as a cat or a sly fox. You always knew an answer to every question, you were like a library, a dictionary. You weren't an over thinker in a negative way, making out the worst scenarios or something. No. You were just too intelligent for your own good. 

Sometimes you wished you were a little more naive and dumb BUT you can't have everything in life now can you. 

So you obviously started to think about the past two days, about every little sentence Overhaul has said so far. And what obliviously caught your attention was that he kept talking about quirks as a sorta disease, talking about curing them. I mean he did talk about purifying you so the changes were big that the little things the wants to do with you are about that. 

Obviously what caught your attention as well was the sheer panic and maniac reaction to you in the dressing room after your little interaction. The hives, his repeatedly saying of "everyones filthy, dirty etc". 

The problem is, it was to early to think about a rational plan, first of all, you still didn't know if he had a quirk or not, second of all, you had to find out what his plan was.. you knew the UA kids and they knew heroes. Cause your gut definitely told you to not take his threats lightly. 

So figuring out what his plan is might safe humanity, if we go to the extreme lengths obviously. 

You tried to think of a couple ways on how to get him to talk. You HAD to play nice, obviously. Reluctantly being Submissive to him for the time being. Your mind drifted back to the hives, his glowed hands and his plague mask.. 

Suddenly it hit you... he had a phobia.. a phobia against dirt and germs. Mysophobia or easier said, germophobia.

Why you didn't caught onto it sooner was beyond you. He literally looked and acted the same as a boy you meet in a mental facility... Why you were in a mental facility, we will get back to that later but for now. 

You remembered that boy who always had his gloves on, always kept his mouth and nose hidden behind a mask or a sweater, his skin was red and irritated, he partially had hives partially another skin condition from the fact that he showered almost 3-8 hours per day, he always got super fidgety when someone got to close to him. 

You always kept your distance towards him, first of all you didn't wanted to stress him out or make him feel uncomfortable on the other hand though... HE made you uncomfortable.

One thing about mental illnesses and you having a range of knowledge about all sorts of things, also about mental illnesses, is that patients tend to get drawn to other people. Like moths to flames. That boy saw you as his savior, his... Angel.. 

He thought that you would be able to take his fears away, that you would be his cure. He followed you around everywhere, stalked you to a point where you started to become slowly paranoid and hid whenever he was close by. Back then you almost found it laughable how you went to a mental facility to get help with your problems just to become more angsty and panic-y because of another patient. 

Now coming back to your current situation, thinking about Overhaul, made you realize how identical those both were, the only difference, Overhaul actually took action.. 

You thought about it some more and slowly started to think of a plan. You had to get a Fight or Flight reaction out of Overhaul, preferably a flight one. 

Good thing is, you KNOW how to be disgusting to a point where you can even disgust yourself. 

So you thought, first of all, you had to figure out his quirk or even if he had one, second of all, you had to figure out his plan, third and last, you have to disgust him to a point where he either just wants you to leave or.... yea... kill you... 

AGAIN, preferably the letting you leave part. 

After what felt like HOURS, you finally got out of the shower. Brainstorming time was over. You wrapped a Towel around your body and quickly dried of your hair with another one. You didn't like walking around with a towel on your head for some reason...

It felt uncomfortable. 

You brushed through your wet hair and let it air dry, you had time after all, and went out the bathroom just to shriek and almost let out a punch towards a certain CHRONO. 

"What the-... Can you like.. knock?", you sighed, running a hand through your wet hair. 

"I did but you didn't hear me so I just went inside"

"If someone doesn't respond to a knock that doesn't mean automatically you can go inside... you know? Just a little FIY"

"And you do know that you're not at home and you're living under our roof, more so under Overhauls roof. So we can go, enter and do whatever we want", he now stood in front of you, his arms crossed. 

You couldn't tell his eyes cause of his damn plague mask but you definitely knew he was starring right back at you. 

You huffed and looked away,"whatever", pouting slightly, making him chuckle. 

"You really are something"

You shrugged and went past him to your closet to grab something to wear, since you obviously were still naked. 

"Overhaul seemed pretty mad earlier, what happened in the changing room"

You turned around just to see him walk towards your bed and plopping down on it, getting himself comfortable and folding his hands behind his head. 

"Wouldn't Overhaul get mad when he saw you like that?"

"Is he here?"

"no"

"so?"

You shrugged and turned around again, roaming through the closet.

"Overhaul got mad at me because I had a little fun with someone else"

"Dabi?"

You eyes widened a little before you regained your composer and continued to do your stuff. 

"Maybe"

"Interesting"

"Whats with Overhaul and his hives?"

"He's a germaphobe, so make sure you're always clean and presentable, he hates dirt. Btw your food is on the table over there", you turned around again and saw him point towards a little table in the corner with two chairs on each side. You nodded your head,"thanks"

"I'll be on my way, make sure you don't take as long to eat as you showered, we have things to do"

"wait!"

You turned towards him ,"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"What is Overhaul planning on doing? Like whats the little things he wants to do to me.."

He kept silent for a second before just turning around and leaving

"Hey, wait wait wait", you run after him before he could reach your door and stopped him with a tight hold on his wrist. 

But before either of you could do or say anything you both froze.

Your towel... literally said bye bye.. 

You stood naked in front of him, your face getting redder and redder by the second, he almost choked on his own spit and if he hadn't had the mask on you would probably be able to tell how red he was. 

It took you both a whole ass minute until he finally, quickly turned around and for you to desperately find your towel and cover up. 

You let out an awkward cough,"sorry". 

"I-it's f-fine", he stuttered,"i-I'll be going", he swiftly said before quickly disappearing and closing the door. 

You sighed and crouched down on the floor, holding your head in your hands,"idiot", you muttered under your breath. 

You finished your food and sat on the chair, blankly starring at the wall in front of you. 

You really hated it here. The fact that you didn't had the freedom to just go outside whenever you pleased to, the fact that Chrono saw you butt naked, the fact that Overhaul sees you as his property, the fact that he called you filthy... nah, you really hated it here. There was so much more you thought about and you're only here since yesterday.. 

You genuinely thought that you were cursed.. Blessed with a beautiful face and personality (as your friends liked to say) and cursed with a fucked up life that just seemed to go south day by day. 

You were so deep in thought you didn't realize the knocking on your door or the entering of said person. Chrono made his way towards your spaced out form before lightly touching your shoulder, making you unnoticeable flinch and turn your head towards him. 

"It's time", he said without anything further before turning around and motioning for you to follow him. You reluctantly did as told. 

There was one major thing you forgot about in your entire plan of getting out of here...

The fucking MAZE of an underground facility. You almost sighed annoyingly out loud but decided to keep your mouth shut. 

Don't want any further problems...

But you really had to find a way to make it easier for you to escape out of here...

Your thoughts were interrupted when Chrono suddenly stopped, making you walk straight into him and stumbling back a little. He glanced down at you and huffed before opening the door and letting you in. 

Talking 'bout Fight and Flight reaction, you were literally about to do that. Turning around you hastily made your way towards the door but Chrono shut it close and stepped in front of you, making you halt. 

"Where are you going (Y/N)?", a voice behind you said and you immediately knew it was Overhaul. 

You slowly turned around before meeting his gaze. His eyes were emotionless like always. 

"I ain't sitting down on this chair. I know what this is. A type of room where you can do any sorts of experiments on people. I'm not a guinea pig", you stated, intensely looking into his eyes. 

"It won't hurt (y/n), I promise", he said with fake care dripping out of his mouth. 

If you had an overly dramatic reaction to everything you would've puked right in front of him with the way he was being so fucking fake... 

On second thought, maybe you SHOULD actually do that.

"be a good girl and sit down on this chair"

"No", you crossed your arms and shook your head. 

"don't make this difficult (y/n), be a good girl.. and sit down or else I have to punish you"

You huffed and pouted. With the way you looked right now people could've easily mistaken you for a 7 year old child that didn't got her way. 

He sighed annoyingly and rubbed his temple. "(y/n), don't make me repeat myself", his voice a lot deeper now and threatening. You almost hesitated but decided to stand your ground.

"You want me to be your wife, you want me to be next to you, you want me to live with you. So shouldn't you and I work on that. Establishing a base of trust in each other? Cause what you want to do right now is the complete opposite. You want me by your side but that whole situation right now.. It's not doing you a favor. It doesn't make you look good in my eyes"

He looked at you his gaze never changing

Did this dude even know what emotions are?

He took one last glance at you before saying one thing,"Chrono", and everything turned black. 

Coming back to your senses you starred at the ceiling. You couldn't really move, you felt exhausted. You tried to glance down and saw bandages wrapped tightly around your left arm.

So they did do their experiments on me, huh...

You sighed and draped your right arm over your eyes. You hear a knocking on your door before someone entered. Not bothering to look who it was you just kept your eyes hidden behind your arm.

"You good?"

Chrono.. 

"Don't pretend to care, I hate fake people", you muttered. 

"I'm not pretending",he shuffled around a bit before you felt him sit down on the bed next to you. 

He carefully removed your arm from your eyes, you looked at him and sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to check up on you. Sorry for knocking you out cold but I tried not to be to hard. You have a headache?"

You shook your head,"Honestly why do you care?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked away, he seemed to think of a response until he settled for one,"you seem to be nice and funny. I kinda like that", before looking back at you. 

His mask was irritating you, one thing you liked about Overhaul was that his mask didn't cover his whole face, making you able to read his eyes.. 

which was completely unnecessary cause a fly had more emotions than this man had in one finger.

You reached out to Chronos mask before he grasped your wrist and slowly pulled you up into a sitting position. 

You gave him a questionable gaze before he pulled away from your wrists and... 

Your eyes slightly widened, you studied his face slowly before your eyes rested on his

Your eyes slightly widened, you studied his face slowly before your eyes rested on his. You both held eye contact, with his palms resting on top of yours. There was a thick tension, an almost intimate tension, your cheeks getting slightly rosy.

You broke down first and averted your gaze towards your hands. Fiddling slightly with his.

He chuckled,"I didn't expect that type of reaction"

You shrugged and continued to fiddle with this fingers. "I didn't expect you to be so good looking but here we are". 

He tilted his head slightly, trying to catch your eyes. But you refused to look up at him, refused to lock eyes with him.

"If Overhaul catches us like this, we will be in big trouble", you mumbled. 

There was a short silence before,"he isn't here is he?"

He shuffled closer to you, his face getting so close you could feel his breath. No matter how confident you were, how dominant you could be or how feared you were by some guys, you always got flustered when it came to good looking guys that asserted dominance by just a mere glance. 

You did kinda got mad a times because of that, you usually never waver, you always hold your ground but shit did your knees buckle when someone was hot and close, to the point you almost stuttered and got super flushed. 

And you could tell that Chrono definitely knew that or figured it out cause the closer he got the more your face flushed and the shyer you got. 

He chuckled,"where is your attitude now?"

"S-Shut up"

He laughed and sat back up,"I'm just joking"

Your eyes widened and you looked up at him, a little dumbfounded..

Did.. did he just play me...

"What? Cat caught your tongue?", he asked still laughing. 

"You fucking asshole", you said before crossing your arms and looking away, pouting. 

"Aww, come one. Don't do that face, I mean you look cute but don't be mad"

This comment made you flush even more, making you completely turn away from him so he couldn't see your face. 

"Hey, hey now... come on (y/n)", he chuckled before trying to turn you around towards him again. 

You didn't budge.

"(y/n)", he cooed,"don't tell me you really wanted a kiss", he teased. 

Your eyes widened momentarily before stuttering,"I-i told you to S-shut up"

You felt him get closer to you again, his hands suddenly beside your hips and him leaning closer to your turned face. 

You tried your hardest to keep looking away but suddenly one of his hands reached out to you and grabbed you by the neck to turn you back towards him and before you could even react you felt his lips tightly pressed against yours. 

It took you a moment to register what was happening but as soon as you composed yourself you kissed back... eagerly. 

He smirked into the kiss, amused by the fact how eager you were. He slowly started to lean you back, so you were laying flat on your back again, him hovering over you. His hand that was gripping your neck before was now holding you along the jawline, pressing your further towards him. He had a super tight hold on you, which you without doubt enjoyed. 

Your hands were wrapped tightly around his neck, pushing him towards yourself before you decided to get back at him, since he did kinda hurt your pride. You swiftly turned both of you around so you were hovering over him now. 

He was clearly not prepared for this. He couldn't even catch a breather before you dipped in again, kissing him like no tomorrow. But what caught him completely off guard was the sheer fact of you grinding down on him. He almost moaned in to your mouth. 

You had the upper hand again. 

And you'll be damned if you loose it again. 

He tried to make you stop, cause the more you grinded down on him the harder it was for him to control himself. He was already on thin fucking ice the moment he took of his mask and teased you, he was practically with one leg on his death bed the moment he decided to kiss you. 

If Overhaul ever found out about you two little shenanigans, he would be done for. 

So when he finally got a strong grip on your hip and pushed you down on your back. He literally had to calm himself down and close his eyes to breath in and out. 

When he opened them up again the side of you almost made him hard. He couldn't deny that. 

You were laying there, hair sprawled out, lips swollen and parted, gaze hooded, your legs almost loosely wrapped around him and your chest heaving up and down. He gulped,"we have to stop..before it escalates further"

"why?", you asked almost out of breath. 

"Because Overhaul-"

"he isn't here is he?", quoting his question from before. 

He sighed,"I-"

"what are you afraid of?"

"You don't understand (y/n)"

"then explain it to me"

"I can't it's better if you not know. I'm sorry", he said before swiftly getting off of you and getting his mask. 

He headed towards the door, giving you a slight nod and a good night before disappearing from your sight. You were slightly unsure on what to feel. It was obnoxious, even for you, to feel attracted towards your kidnappers. 

Your feelings, thoughts and emotions were all over the place.

But one thing was sure, now you definitely had to find out more information about Overhaul and his plans. Who were this men and why were you starting to feel so intrudged by them all.


	13. Overhaul

Day 13

You stared up at the ceiling, the feelings from yesterdays shenanigans not leaving. You enjoyed your little moment with Chrono but you would be lying if you said you weren't disappointed when he left.

You wanted more and there was no denying it.

On the other hand you wanted nothing but to flee. Hoping for someone to save you. I mean at this point someone should've noticed that you have been missing for, what, 3 Days now?

You thought about Katsuki, if he knew that you were kidnapped he would probably blow up the whole base. Kirishima was probably panicking. Dabi...

Dabi...

You recalled the moment yesterday at the mall. How he looked at you, conflicted about the situation before muttering for only you to hear... "I'll save you"

Your heart fluttered. You didn't know where you were standing with him. It seemed like he liked you but at the same time, did he? Sometimes his words and actions.. they seemed like he was using you... or at least toying with you, hurting you.

You did thought about it for a moment how after your little day together he tried to come by again but you literally locked him out, how even Katuski tried to message you but you just rejected him... Thinking about it now, they wouldn't even know that you were missing, Dabi wouldn't have known if he didn't saw you at the Mall with Overhaul, immediately understanding the Situation.

Nobody knows, except Dabi, cause you shut everyone out..

Great..

You sighed, annoyed about yourself. Honestly you were blessed with a lot of things, Intelligence, Creativity, Beauty and so on.. but Timing? No... Timing wasn't something you were blessed with and it did show in the last couple days immensely.

You heard someone knocking on the door, turning away from the ceiling onto your side, you heard the person enter.

"Master Overhaul wants to see you"

That wasn't Chrono...

With furrowed brows you turned around just to see Nemoto standing there..

You hummed as a response and stood up. He motioned for you to follow him and so you did.

After a couple minutes walk in this Nightmare of a Maze, Nemoto stopped in front of a door and opened it up for you. As you entered you saw a couple men from the first day you arrived in here. And there you also saw Chrono. Quickly averting your gaze you sat down opposite from Overhaul. The situation all to familiar.

You did recall some of the Names, the small thing was Mimic...

annoying little shit...

Rappa was the big one that couldn't contain his laughing and attitude around Overhaul, as you figured from the first day here. The only person you didn't know the name off was the one besides Rappa, the one with the hands clasped together but you figured that one way or another you would find out his name eventually.

What startled you a bit was the fact that someone else knocked on the door and a couple more entered.

You knew one of those dudes, Deidoro, if you recalled right.. The one that fucked up your escape plan and made you feel all weird and shit.

Two people stood out the most to you though, the first one was the relatively small person with a... potato sack..?... on his head.

I mean, you're not for judging people but seeing everyone with a sorta plague mask and him with a potato sack was...eh... weird?

The second person who caught your attention and quiet almost made you sink into the sofa to disappear from eyesight was the giant. You remembered him from the day you were taken, he stood with Overhaul and Nemoto in front of the vehicle/fused villain... art piece... you almost made yourself cackle.

But his height and the way he looked did slightly terrify you.. but just a little... or maybe a lot.

Anyways.

They proceeded to make their way behind Overhaul who was still sitting quietly, observing your reactions and movements.

After everyone got settled, he cleared his throat and you both made eye contact.

You raised your brow,"so... you.. wanted to talk?"

"I wanted to restart. The first few days were a little... how do I say this... we weren't eye to eye. Don't you think? So I'll give you.. us... a chance to restart and get to know each other. How does that sound?"

You furrowed your brows and snorted..

"So we're just gonna pretend that yesterday didn't happen?"

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable or took advantage of you, it was never my intend"

His eyes and his monotone voice.. You could legit tell that this shit, this apology wasn't sincere. AT ALL.

You looked away and huffed annoyed.

"Angel, please don't start again"

"Start again?", you turned back to him and looked him in the eyes with a raised eyebrow,"what do you mean with, 'don't start again?'"

"Don't give me attitude. I'm trying to be nice to you and you giving me this type of response, i'm not happy about that Angel", he said. He was leaning down on his knees with his elbows, you figured it was his standard posture when sitting.

"Well, I'm not happy about being held against my own will but here we are", you said mockingly.

You remembered how often people told you to shut your mouth every now and then. That not everything needs a response. Not everyone likes to hear the truth and that you would get in trouble one day for your vulgar words and your "careless talk", as they all liked to call it.

You never saw it as a "careless talk", you were just that type of person to say what everyone else was thinking, you were the one who said things out loud that nobody liked to admit to themselves. You were the one to call you out on your shit. Feelings or not. You knew that everything had consequences.

Everything you said had consequences be it good or bad, you didn't care.

All you cared about was saying what was on your mind, saying your opinion out loud even if nobody liked it. Even if you made someone uncomfortable with the harsh truth. You.Did.NOT.CARE.

So when you responded to Overhauls supposed "kindness", he went vivid. He had enough.

He slammed his hands against the table in front of you, the table suddenly emerging and deforming making you shriek and literally jump over the sofa.

You put your fists up and one leg, yelling,"IS YOU GOOD BRO? CHILL.OMG!"

Everyone else seemed to suddenly be on edge except for Rappa but you figured this motherfucker must be another type of species or something. He never budged.

Overhaul was breathing heavy, his eyes starring right at you, burning holes into them.

"Calm down", you said a little more calmer,"please, just gosh, calm down.."

He took one last deep breath before his hands touched the table again, reforming the table back to its previous state. He sat down and rubbed his hands against his temple.

"You good?", you asked, starring at him.

He motioned for you to sit down again with his free hand.

"Sorry", you said. He looked up at you with a raised eyebrow, leaning with his head against one hand.

"I didn't mean to.. trigger you.. I just said what had to be sa-"

"ENOUGH!"

You jumped a little at his suddenly loud voice. From the past 48 or so hours he always kept a calm demander, even if he was mad he kept a calm voice, never wavering.

Yet here you were, managed to piss him off in under 2 minutes.

That was a new record for you. You were kinda proud about that. You contemplated whether you should say more shit out loud and just trigger him further or keep silent..

The thing about you though is, you HAVE to get the stuff thats whirling in your mind out. No matter what, cause if you don't it's gonna be stuck in your head for forever. So you decided to the most daring and stupidest thing ever..

you talked some more

"I know this might piss you off more.. but to be fair I don't care. Ehm but didn't you say that Quirks are a disease? And I don't wanna be THAT person but.. aren't you technically diseased too ?", your cautiously asked at the end.

He kept silent for a good minute or so, the tension definitely getting to you. Your mind drifting to the table..

I should've asked him first what his quirk was before asking him something so bold...

"I'll explain it to you another time Angel", he answered, seemingly tired now.

"Can I ask you something else then?"

"What?"

"What is your quirk?..I mean you just literally deformed and reformed the table", you tilted your head slightly, looking at him with curiosity.

He sighed before sitting up properly,"My Quirk is Overhaul, hence my name. I can dissemble and reassemble any living or non-living thing. I can destroy, restore the original form or shape anything into something new"

"So that day, on the street.. that was your doing right? You merged those Villains together with the Vehicle"

"Yes, I can recombine two different objects or beings into a single entity. It's even possible for a combined entity to further transform as well, as long as I merge it with additional objects.

I can also heal any injuries or ailments anyone once had by reconstructing them to a biologically perfect state. Although to be noted, the deconstruction phase is very painful"

You listened to him with your mouth agape. To say the least you were astound by his quirk. It was absolutely OP and to think that he could just do that with a single touch made your gut twist.

You just realized how much harder it would be to get out of here, how much harder it would be to save you. But you had to play it cool.

"Anymore questions?"

So you did the best thing you could think off...

"So technically you could Dissemble and Reassemble my guts?"

It was silent for a good second until Rappa bursted out laughing and Overhaul looking at you with rather wide eyes..

"ehm, i guess", unsure of what you meant

"Kinky", you said, making Rappa literally loose it in the back, in-between laughing he tried to say something but couldn't due to him laughing so much he almost had tears in his eyes.

"You good?", you asked looking at Rappa who was trying to finally say what he wanted to say..

"Should we...hahaha Should we.. Haha l-leave.. you two alone?", he asked still laughing.

You could see absolutely confusion in Overhauls eyes, making you snort, you covered your mouth with a hand and tried your hardest not to laugh.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. .you didn't know what I meant.. just forget about it..", you said, still trying your hardest not to laugh.

You could tell that he was sill absolutely dumbfounded and from your peripheral vision you could sense that Mimic, the little bundle of anger issues, was absolutely loosing it.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT OVERHAUL LIKE THIS! HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF HIM LIKE THIS! YOU LITTLE BITCH SHOULD WATCH YOUR MOUTH, I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH STUFFING THAT LITTLE PRETTY MOUTH OF YOURS AND SHOWING YOU HOW TO RESPECT THE BOSS AND THE SHIE HASSAIKAI!"

With mouth agape and wide eyes you starred at Mimic. You literally got startled the moment he started to yell at you and even insult you. Your mind literally went blank.

"WHAT SUDDENLY FORGOT HOW TO SPEAK BITCH?"

"Hey Mimic, calm down. She was just joking around", Rappa said, he wasn't really happy about the way Mimic talked to you. He was no longer laughing.

"RAPPA YOU FUCKING DICK TWAD, SHUT THE FUCK! SHE DISRESPECTED OVERHAUL AND NOW YOU'RE TAKING HER SIDE. ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!"

Before anything could escalate further Nemoto jumped in,"ENOUGH YOU TWO!".

Mimic grumbled something underneath his breath while Rappa just shrugged his shoulders.

It was silent again for a good minute until Overhaul made a swift hand motion, signaling for everyone to leave. You were about to stand up and leave to but he stopped you, his voice low,"sit".

You slowly sat back down, averting your gaze to the floor, waiting for everyone to leave. As soon as the last person went outside and the door closed shut, both you and Overhaul were engulfed into a uncomfortable silence.

You shifted around in your seat, your breath hitching when you saw Overhaul approaching you.

He crouched down in front of you to be on eye level with you.

You avoided his gaze but he was having none of that, he tightly grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him.

"You seem to cause me so much trouble and noice. It's kinda annoying"

"I'm sorry", you mumbled out.

"Now, now, what did you mean, I have the feeling that you weren't disrespecting me or at least not intentionally"

You hesitated with your answer, how are you supposed to explain that you just made a dirty and absolutely inappropriate joke towards him.

"Angel, I'm waiting for an answer"

You tried to look away, avert your gaze towards the floor but the sound he made, made a shiver run down your spine and your breath hitch. He growled.

"Angel"

You gulped,"eh.. how do I say this...", you nervously said.

"Just tell me, you didn't seem to have a problem with saying anything that came into your mind without a filter, before. So why are you hesitating now?"

"I- I did a.. really inappropriate joke, when I said, you could Dissemble and Reassemble my guts.. I meant it... i meant it in like a... a sexual way"

"Now was it that hard to say it?"

You tried to look away again but couldn't, his grip on your jaw got tighter. So instead of trying to look away you just tightly closed your eyes.

"Angel, did I say you could close your eyes?"

"No", you mumbled.

"So?"

You opened up your eyes again but you were having a hard time looking at him. He was so intimidating.

He came closer to your ear, whispering,"you better behave Angel, only the good girls get rewarded"

You gulped and nervously chuckled,"Ehm hehe about the thing from before,.. he he are we... are still gonna restart?"

"Do you want us to?", he asked still absolutely close to your ear.

"I-I wouldn't mind"

"good", he said before releasing his grip from your jaw and patting your head. 

This simple gesture made you slightly blush, you averted your gaze down. 

"So are you gonna be a good obedient girl now?"

You decided to just play along, after all, seeing his quirk and the way he explained it... you were indeed at the shorter end. You had to think of a new plan and so far the only thing that came into your mind was first, be submissive, second, gain his trust. 

This was all you could think about. 

So you just silently nodded your head, keeping your gaze on your lap before he stood up and softly grabbed your chin to make you look up at him, your eyes wide. 

"I forgive you and I'll also look past the fact that someone else dared to touch you, Angel. It's actually no problem anymore. I'll just cover you with every inch of me, everything he touched will be covered by my touch. You will moan for me, you will beg for me... For no one else but me"

You gulped and squeezed your legs shut. 

You really didn't expect that. You had a plan of making him disgusted by you, disgusted to be close to you but the fact that he did a 360 and practically changed his opinion.. AND BOLDLY TOLD YOU HE WILL TOUCH YOU... AGAIN.. made you almost flush completely red. 

"You're so beautiful and just made for me.. Am I right, Angel?"

"W-why aren't you afraid of touching me?", you asked shyly.

This question has been bucking you and you literally needed to know. How was he able to touch you, how was he able to be close to you without problems? 

"You're pure as I have mentioned several times before, Angel. You are not sick, you are not filthy.. not anymore.. You're clean", his eyes never leaving yours. 

As a response you just softly hummed. 

"Now, Angel, go rest. I have several meetings coming up today so I will be quite busy. But I will try to make some time later for us two"

Like on cue after he said that, Chrono came in motioning for you to follow. You quietly stood up and shuffled after him. 

The walk to your room was silent, you really didn't know how to react to that entire encounter with Overhaul. He was absolutely different. When he said he wanted to restart, you didn't actually thought the would go out of his way like this. 

It almost made you blush. 

Get a grip...

You almost scolded yourself. 

Chrono stopped making you almost bump into him, I should really stop spacing out like this...

He eyed you behind his mask and proceeded to open the door before letting you enter. He looked left and right before entering himself and closing the door behind him.

"What happened?"

You turned around and looked at him. His voice was calm but he seemed a little concerned. You hesitated a little bit but opted to not answer his question but rather ask a question yourself. 

"I still don't understand why you care?"

He sighed and removed his mask, he walked closely up to you, he thought you would back up a little but all you did was stood your ground and crossed your arms. 

He licked his lips before he decided to cup your cheek with his one hand, his eyes locked with yours. 

You raised your eyebrow,"Wh-", but you were cut short when he kissed you. 

Your face instantly flushed red and your eyes were open in shock while he proceeded to softly kiss you. 

You softly laid your hands on his chest and tried to push him gently away, just to signal him to stop and so he did but his hand never left your cheek and he was still close to your lips. 

"Chrono-"

"Kurono"

"Huh?"

"Kurono Hari"

You looked at his eyes, your face getting hotter by the second. You averted your gaze downwards,"Kurono...", you couldn't even form a sentence, your mind went blank the moment he kissed you again. 

The feelings and emotions from yesterday came rushing back.

"I know this might come out of the blue, especially since you don't know me and I don't really know you but I would be lying if I said that I don't find you attractive and intriguing", Kurono said. 

It did caught you a little bid off guard but at the same time it wasn't something new. 

Over the years you figured how a lot of people just needed a max. of three days to fall in love with you after meeting you and hanging out with you. 

Some of them even less, call it 'Love- on- first- sight'. Some of them, on rare occasions, it took them longer, like a week or two to actually fall for you. 

So hearing that from Kurono was just a slight surprise but just because it was the Shie Haissaikai and not some random dude you met on the street. But men are just men after all... You just hummed as a response and wanted to turn away from him but grabbed your wrist and turned you to face him again. 

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing..", you mumbled,"Nothing that should concern you Kurono".

what have I gotten myself into...


	14. The Meeting

Day 15

A relatively loud commotion outside your room woke you up. You grumbled in annoyance. 

"What the..", suddenly your door bursted open making you jump back. Your heart almost jumping out of your chest. 

"Get ready, Master Overhaul wants to see you!", Nemoto said before swiftly closing the door and disappearing. 

You let out an annoyed sigh. 

You stood up and made your way to the bathroom. Two days ago, Overhaul desired a restart with you. Since then you haven't seen him. You were happy about that. When he said he had important meetings coming up he did mentioned he would try to make some time for you after. Luckily for you, he never showed up. 

Unfortunately your lucky streak would end today. You really hoped you didn't have to see him for at least two more days or so. 

Chrono.. no.. Hari, hasn't really showed up too. He did brought you food and asked how you were feeling but he always had to scurry away rather fast. After all, he was Overhauls right hand man. 

You were almost finished with your bathroom routine when suddenly the door of your bedroom bursted open again. 

You cracked the bathroom door open to peak out but was only met with black. You squinted your eyes upwards to see Nemoto with his hands crossed, tapping with his foot the floor. 

"Impatient much?", you snickered. 

"We don't have time", he bickered back. 

You rolled your eyes and turned around,"yeah, yeah, 5 minutes".

You heard Nemoto sigh behind you, you heard him shuffle around your room before he stormed into the bathroom and practically threw a dress at you, telling you to "Put it on, NOW".

"mmmh, I like a demanding man", you flirted jokingly. 

"And I like obedient women", Nemoto said, absolutely close to your face. 

"Is this a threat or?"

"See it as you like, now get dressed or do I have to do that for you?"

You slightly blushed and looked away,"no no, I'm fine. I can do it myself"

He turned around and left, closing the door behind him. To be fair, it did slightly annoy you that he wasn't easy to tease. He never wavered or showed emotion in his tone. But you also kinda admired that. You could tell, he was loyal to Overhaul and that was something you respected. You cherished loyal companions and loyal friendships. 

Loyalty became a rare trait in todays society and that was absolutely sad. 

You walked out finally dressed and Nemoto swiftly ushered you out of the door. "Master Overhaul has a very very important meeting coming up, so behave or it will have consequences", Nemoto threatened.

You merely nodded your head and walked after him, contemplating if you should ask him why Overhaul wanted to have you in the meeting. But you decided, let's be bold and ask the Man who summoned you, himself. Upon entering the all to familiar room, you only saw Mimic and Overhaul. Overhaul mentioned for you to sit down next to him and you did as told, leaving enough space in between you two. 

Also you made sure not to sit next to Mr. I-have-anger-issues. 

Nemoto shortly left the room after you sat down, leaving you three alone. 

You didn't wanted to sit in awkward silence so you turned towards Overhaul, he glanced back at you with a raised eyebrow. 

"Is there something you want to say, Angel?"

"Yeah.. quick question. Why am I here?"

"Oh, you will figure out soon enough!"

You furrowed your brows and tilted your head slightly, clearly confused by that answer. 

"And Angel?"

"hmm?", you really got used to the nickname...

"I apologize for not being able to make time for you, I'll make it up to you tonight"

This sentence alone made you furiously blush, you averted your gaze towards your lap, humming softly as a response..,"it's fine", you mumbled.

You hate to admit but he was way to smooth with his talking and it wasn't helping that his voice was absolutely attractive. If we obviously look past his emotionless demeanor and the fact that he holds you against your will. 

You tried to compose yourself but he didn't really help with that, he actually did the absolute opposite, his hand made its way to your thigh, hunching your skirt slightly up. 

Your face completely red now, you tried to hide it behind your hair. You heard Overhaul chuckle next to you. But before anyone could say anything, a knock was heard on the door and you heard several footsteps, more than one person entering the room.

You on the other hand still refused to look up, you knew your face was still completely flushed. And you did got threaten to behave. But what completely caught you off-guard was the all to familiar voice of...

"I was made to walk in circles underground for 30 minutes. I feel like I've become an ant! What's up with yakuza's house, anyway?"

Shigaraki..

"We don't know who's watching or from where, nor do we know what our guests are thinking. A number of underground routes lead here. This reception room is also one of our hidden underground rooms", Overhaul responded. Monotone as usual. 

You listened carefully and almost perked up when you heard that there are numerous underground routes.. 

so there is a way to escape...

"We've been able to survive until now because of small details like this. Anyway! What you said the other day on the phone--

You meant it, right? That you'd join us as long as certain conditions were met", Mimic asked.

You have never, in those past few days, hear Mimic talk so calm before. It almost shocked you. You heard some shuffling in front of you and figured that Shigaraki must've sat down. 

"Don't interpret it in your favor", a loud thud was heard and you swiftly looked up to see him comfortably sitting on the sofa like he owned this place. One foot up on the table in front of you. 

He glanced towards you and you both held eye contact for a second before you returned your gaze towards your lap. 

The tension in this room was absolutely suffocating. Two men with OP quirks, in the same room, opposite of each other and next to you. 

You were getting nervous and even a blind man would be able to tell. 

"You guys want the name of our League of Villains. We want to increase our strength. Our needs coincide".

"Put your foot down. It'll get dirty"

"'Will you put your foot down, please?' That's what you should be saying, young head. You should really be bowing to me. First, we won't put ourselves under you. We'll move however we want. Half-- in other words, a joint partnership. If that's what this is, then we'll help".

"So those are the conditions?" 

"One more thing. That plan you said you had. Tell me what it is. That's a reasonable condition. I want to consider whether or not there's merit in lending you our name. For the matter--", he reached to grab into his coat and suddenly got interrupted by Mimic jumping forward a big arm suddenly extending out of him and Chrono pulling out a gun, pointing it towards his head. 

You jumped at the sudden commotion. Overhaul laying a hand on your thigh to calm you down. Your heart was racing at an unbearable speed. There was nothing more you wanted at this moment than to get out of here. 

Why was he doing this? Why did he wanted you to be here? Was it because you were in contact with Shigaraki before? What was this entire purpose? Did he wanted to scare you? 

And to think that Mimic was just a small thing with anger issues. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself", Chrono said calmly,"you're doing too much of what you want"

"who do YoU ThINk YOU ARE, PuNk!?", Mimic yelled. 

"Who do you think you are? One of your disposable small fry versus our Hikiishi. Those lives are not worth the same. Plus, the worth of one of Compress' arms. If we don't get some concessions from you, then it won't be worth it for us".

Your eyes widened, your breathing getting absolutely uneven, if you didn't know better you were close to getting a panic attack. 

So was that the meeting Overhaul attended... Magne... and Compress' arm.... does that mean... 

Dabi... I hope he's safe.. 

Overhaul sensed your panicked state and gave your thigh a squeeze,"Stay back, Kurono, Mimic", he calmly stated before continuing with a little sigh.

"He came all this way with his offer. Let's hear him out to the end. You weren't finished", he motioned with his free hand for Shigaraki to continue. 

"Tell me the details of your plan. Well, I have some idea of what it is, anyway", Shigaraki suddenly pulled out a little red bullet which seemed to have a sorta syringe type of tip. 

"It has something to do with this, right?"

Your nerves were on edge. When the meeting was finally over, Shigaraki took one last glance at you before smirking slightly and leaving. 

You immediately rushed out of the room before anyone could say anything and just ran. 

You ran and ran. Tears threatening to fall. You needed to get out. 

Dead or Alive.. 

You had enough. You couldn't take it anymore. You were at your breaking point. Never in your life had you EVER felt this much fear in your body before. You occasionally got startled. But fear, it was a word that was non existent in your dictionary. A word you never really knew the meaning off before today. 

You heard footsteps behind you, ushering you to run faster, sprinting. Your lungs were burning. Your eyes got blurry. 

Compose yourself... compose yourself....like a mantra, you repeated that sentence over and over..

You weren't even sure if you were just running around in circles but at this point it didn't matter to you, you just HAD TO GET OUT SOMEHOW.

You thought about moving away, changing your look, changing your name.. Everything possible so nobody could find you.. No one...

You weren't risking it. Surgery? Sure.. Anything to not be recognized.. 

Anything to break the curse. 

You suddenly got dizzy again, stumbling and falling down. Cursing under your breath.

"Bwa ha ha! Hey Missy.. Glad to..hic... see you again.. feeling drunk, are ya?!"

You tried to stand up, leaning on the wall. You tried to take deep breathes and calm down. Slowly making your way away from Deidoro. His quirk was the worst. 

If you don't get constantly black out drunk, you wouldn't be really immune to that. At this moment you did regret never drinking an ounce of alcohol. Maybe then you wouldn't have struggled so much against his quirk. 

You stumbled around a little more before you finally felt a little better, you turned around to see Deidoro still at the same spot. A couple more steps and you were able to run again. 

Occasionally turning around to make sure nobody was following you. 

You continued to run, hopefully to at least one exit. 

There must be one here, right? At least one.. at least somewhere.. keep running (Y/N)... just... just keep running...

Your eyes widened. Light... You saw light.. 

finally...


	15. Runaway

Day 15 (same day)

You didn't had time to breath in the fresh air. You were still on the run and still on edge.

Your first thought was to run home but considering the fact that THIS was the Yakuza, they would've probably figured out by now where you live.

Your other option was to run to Bakugou but the fact that you didn't even know where he lived and the fact that you didn't really wanna get him involved in this whole ordeal was a reason to not choose that option.

So you just kept running, hoping that you would find a place to hide for the meantime. Your best option was to run to a hero company, ask for their protection and wait until they get them all in restraints. But you knew that this wouldn't be so easy. Your gut told you so.

For fuck sake it was the Yakuza and the thought of them working together with the League of Villains, made your stomach turn.

And the way they all worked, told you that they probably had everything already figured out. He even had some damn bullets that enhance and temporarily stop a quirk. To think that he came closer and closer to his goal of erasing quirks forever was making you nervous and stressed.

You halted for a second to catch your breath. When you run out of the building you decided to head straight for the open streets.

Sure he wouldn't be dumb enough to do something in broad day light in front of passerby's. He was, after all, a very intelligent man. Unless it had something to do with human emotions.

That was definitely not his forte.

You decided to avoid alleyways as much as possible. Alleyways was your enemies and especially villains, favorite place to do all sorts of shit with anyone and especially with you. Better safe than sorry.

Of course a couple people gave you weird stares when you ran like a maniac through the streets but by all honesty... did you care???? no.

After catching just a little bit of your breath, so you could at least properly stand again, you looked around, trying to decipher where you were. You were confused and anyone could clearly see that on your face.

You never saw that part of town.

Great...

You thought about asking a stranger but at this point, you didn't even know if some of them were secretly working for Overhaul. If they were, you were doomed.

So you decided to do the most rational thing that came to your mind.

Keep running...

But it was becoming harder and harder for you to do so. Your stamina wasn't the greatest and to think that you were running for your life was adding to the pressure in your lungs and your lower regions.

Your mind for once, in your entire life, kept running to the worst possible scenarios that could happen to you and everyone around you.

Your lungs were burning up. You couldn't breath properly. You were ready to collapse any second now. You tried to push past your limit but it was to no avail, your legs were giving up on you.

You just prayed to god that they wouldn't find you instantly. That they were still far away.

For once you wished that luck was on your side.

You decided to take a swift look around before sitting somewhere down for a little break. You were on the verge of tears.

How did my life end up like this...

The fact that you just recently moved places to start afresh and new. You couldn't wrap your head around that.

You started to kinda miss your little ordinary life back in your hometown. Your friends and parents, even though most of them had quirks, were trying to live an ordinary life. Not once did anyone really use their quirk. Some of them were useless anyway but some of them had perfect quirks for lazy people.

But really, thinking about it, none of your friends really used their quirks. They all went to school like regular kids, you all hung out like regular kids, even in your friends professions they never really used their quirk unless it was absolutely necessary.   
You admired that about your friends. Back in your hometown, everyone just tried to live a normal everyday life.

But here.. here it was different. Everyone exploited their quirks, everyone tried to gain something out of it. Be it good or bad.

Was it your problem that Overhaul didn't like quirks ??? No, so why the fuck drag you into it.

You heard shuffling behind you and immediately jerked up. Turning around your blood run cold.

"It was not a wise decision to run away Miss (y/n). Master Overhaul is furious, he will be here shortly"

No, you couldn't end like this.

Nemoto didn't make a move and neither did you. You stared at him while he also kept an close eye on you, you could tell. Your options were limited. You did regain a little strength back but you were hesitant to move.

You didn't know if he had a gun or not.

You eyed him slowly, trying to get a hint but obviously, with this massive coat he was wearing it was pretty useless to try.

And then you heard him, the man you were running away from.

"Angel, didn't I told you to behave? Didn't I told you that if you misbehave I will have to punish you?"

You took a weary step back.

"Please... just leave me alone", your voice cracked. Your eyes getting glossiere by the second. You were stressed, you were nervous.

You were tired.

"I'm afraid I can not do that, Angel. You belong to me now, did you forgot? I feel like I have to remind you another way", there was a dangerous hue in his eyes.

Your mind knew what he meant. Your gut turned by the thought.

"I won't let you claim me", if you weren't so fucking afraid for your life right now, maybe you would've sounded less pitiful.

You really could've slapped yourself right now.

Pathetic...

"And you think I care? You don't listen to me, why should I listen to you?"

"You never listened...", you muttered.

"What was it?"

"You Never Listened!", you said louder, your voice regaining a little stability, even if it was just for a mere second,"you never heard me! YOU'RE SO FUCKING SELFISH!"

"How dare you raise your voice against Master Overhaul!", Nemoto was about to lift his hand but quickly regained his composer again. You were outside after all. It made you realize that right now, you had the upper hand.

This gave you a little hope.

"I raise my voice whenever I want to! I'm a human being, I.AM.MY.OWN.PERSON! If you don't like it. LEAVE.ME.ALONE!"

One thing that disturbed you about the whole situation was that all those passerby's pretended to not see or hear anything.

What was wrong with those people?

You hoped that at least one would come up to you and help or at least, if they were too afraid to, get help from somewhere else, the police or at last... a hero.

Wasn't this a hero society? Wasn't there a massive amount of heroes already? Where were they?

Overhaul sensed your distressed face and chuckled,"You thought someone would come and help, didn't you?"

You had to think of something and you had to think of something fast. You couldn't loose anymore time. You were completely on edge. One wrong move and you were done for.

You eyed both men and looked at the distance between you all. Overhaul was a little further away from you, so if you would start running, he wouldn't be able to catch you. The only problem was Nemoto, he stood way to close for your liking. If you would start running all he would need to do is stretch out his hand and he would have you in his grip instantly.

"Angel, I won't wait longer. You're punishment is waiting. Running away from me, raising your voice at me and now refusing to come with me.. tsk tsk tsk... I thought you were better than this", Overhaul said unpleased.

Your only option was legitimately to just run.

Run and hope that somebody will help you. Anyone..

You decided to take the last bit of confidence and..

"Fuck you", you said bitterly.

Overhaul raised his brow, clearly Not pleased with that. But before he could say a word or take a step you ran, you ran past Nemoto, bumping him in the process so he would loose his balance and stumble a little.

You were currently playing a dangerous game.

A dangerous game of life and death and you were close to loosing it and paying for it with your life.

You ran so much today you knew you were gonna have sore muscles tomorrow. But that was the least bit of your concerns. After all, Overhaul was pissed and ready to reassemble your existence.

This time you decided to run through the alleyways, hoping that somehow they would loose you. Making short cuts here and there, trying to find your way back to the places you knew and were familiar with.

Taking a little break behind a dumpster, you tried to make yourself smaller and hide behind it.

Your mind was working immensely, to the point of you getting a little headache.

You sighed.. I really need to find a hero or someone..

You looked left and right before carefully and silently continuing your way to neverland. Quite literally.

"Berry was the name right?"

You froze... this voice...

You turned around and,"Shigaraki..", you muttered under your breath.

He gave you a Cheshire's Grin," where is your little Yakuza Boyfriend?"

He took several steps towards you while you took several steps back until you, cliché like, reached the wall behind you. He stood in front of you, his grin never leaving.

He reached for your cheek caressing it and leaning in.

"Well? Where's your boyfriend (Y/N)?"

His action made you slightly blush but his face and tone made you nervous and put you on high alert.

"I don't know what you're talking about", you breathed out.

"Weren't you just sitting, merely an hour ago, next to the Yakuza Prince himself or am I mistaking you for someone else?", his grin never leaving his face.

You looked him intensely in the eyes, at a close up you could tell that he was indeed a good looking guy... just... hella crusty.

You could tell that his itching habit was graciously irritating his skin.

"Why aren't you answering me... Kitten?"

Your breath hitched.

His grin widened, if that was even possible, and he leaned against your head, you felt his breath close to your ear.

"You know, Dabi was crazily worried for you.. not that he would ever admit. And when I saw you with the young Yakuza I asked myself, does Dabi know that his little doll is sucking some other mans dick?"

Your eyes widened.

How dare he...

You pushed him away, your eyes hard and your face furious.

"HOW DARE YOU ASSUME SUCH BULLSHIT! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

There was a slight silence when he suddenly started to laugh.

You looked at him as if he just lost his mind.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

He continues to laugh until he finally calmed down. His hand reached out to your face again, caressing it.

You stared dumbfounded at him.

"I have to admit. I'm starting to understand why everyone seems to want a piece of you... cause quite frankly I kinda want a piece of you too"


	16. to come in... handy

Day 16

You groaned, your throat was dry, a massive headache evident.

You shuffled around and realized you were comfortably lying on a bed. This brought up the events from yesterday up.

You don't remember a lot but you do remember running away from Overhaul and Nemoto and... 

And...

Shigaraki.

Your eyes snapped open and you immediately sat up.

You looked around.

That wasn't your room and most definitely not the Yakuza base.

"I see your awake!"

Startled you turned to your right. There he was, Shigaraki, sitting on a sofa with a Gameboy in his hands.

You got up, realizing how your legs were hurting, probably from all the running...

You slowly shuffled towards him, sitting down next to him.

He seemed completely unfazed, still immersed in his game. You glanced towards the device and almost chuckled at how he played "Super Mario"..

Cute...

"You feeling better?", he asked, still not glancing at you.

You hummed,"my legs hurt a little".

"So tell me kitten, what was that yesterday?"

You hesitated to tell him anything, recalling that he and overhaul had a joined partnership. What if he would just keep you here until Overhaul came to collect you.

Your silence made him glance at you. He paused his game.

"I don't like people not answering my questions"

You looked up and met his eyes.. He saw your uncertainty and chuckled,"don't worry, nobody knows you're here.. yet"

You narrowed your eyes and he immediately laughed,"I'm  
kidding, I'm kidding"

His laugh made your heart flutter a little, obviously. After all, your first encounter with him almost ended with you dead.

You sighed,"after your meeting with him... I... I just started to run", looking down you felt your heart rate go up again. The events from yesterday crashing down on you.

"Don't tell me that the little kitten with a lions mouth became silent and terrified"

You huffed and looked away.

You heard him chuckle, he grabbed your chin gently and pulled you towards him.

"So when I found you, you were actually hiding. Is this correct?"

You nodded.

He hummed,"how did you end up at the Yakuza Base anyway?"

"A series of unfortunate events.."

He looked at you with a raised brow,"elaborate".

"I was walking around the city when suddenly people started to run and before I knew it, Overhaul stood there. I didn't even realize fast enough what was happening and yeah... I basically got kidnapped by him for no apparent reason... well partly no reason.. ", you looked down.

You didn't even know why you were talking to him so casually but for some reason he seemed to be relatively chill... for now.

"What do you mean for 'partly' no reason"

"I don't know, it just seemed like his only reason to take me was the sheer fact that I'm the talk of the town. He knew me before hand, cause people can't seem to shut their mouths when it's about me..." you huffed out annoyed and rolled your eyes. 

"I see, I see"

His grip from your chin faltered and he turned back to his game. 

"What now?", you asked with a raised brow.

"nothing"

"what do you mean.. nothing?"

"Nothing as in.. nothing.. don't annoy me, I'm playing right now"

You sighed annoyed and decided to lay down again. You were still tired anyways.. 

After what felt like hours of napping/sleeping, you awoke again but something was different this time. 

Your body felt hot, more so, your back. And something heavy was draped around your mid section. What made you completely stiffen though was when you felt a leg tangle up with yours and someone, tighten their grip around your mid section, pulling you closer towards that someone. 

Goosebumps arose when that someone, snuggled their face into your neck. You wanted to so badly see who that someone was.. 

You had a gut feeling that this certain someone was Shigaraki. And technically, considering the fact that this was his room or apartment or whatever... it would only make sense if it was Shigaraki snuggling in to you. 

You sighed. 

You tried to shift around a little so you could turn around to look at him but the only response you got was him groaning in annoyance.

"Don't move", he mumbled groggily. 

Yup, it was Shigaraki and yup there was no way that you would be able to turn around and face him. 

He had an iron grip. 

"I just hope for your ass that not all of your fingers are touching me", you sighed annoyed. 

"Kitten, if they were, you would be screaming in agony", he replied, snuggling further into you making you flush. 

That was definitely a surprising sight, Shigaraki like this... you would've never imagined.. not in a million years. 

"You really like calling me kitten, huh?"

"I don't see you complaining.. now shush, I'm trying to sleep"

"naah, I'm awake now. You can't sleep, you have to entertain me", you joked. 

His arm lifted itself from your mid section and suddenly his hand was tightly covering your mouth.

"Would you.. for the love of god.. just shut up"

You turned your head slightly and saw his face, hovering over yours, his hand still tight over your mouth. 

He was absolutely close, you took the opportunity to study his face. Shigaraki was indeed a handsome man. His blueish-gray hair suited him exceptionally well. His red lazy yet piercing eyes were intimidating yet somehow relaxed. You wanted to trace the scar on his lips and on his eyes.. you wanted to ask where he got that from but didn't dare utter a word. 

The little mole on the right side on his face was giving him a sorta cute yet sophisticated charm. 

Taking an over all look you realized how youthful Shigaraki still looked yet so broken.. 

Your heart suddenly became heavy... why?

Because you saw yourself in him.. 

A child, trapped in an Adult Body.. a kid that had to grow up too fast.. 

Suddenly the urge to hold him became big and so you did. You reached your hands out, making him eye you suspiciously. 

But as soon as you wrapped your arms around him and gently pulled him down towards yourself, his eyes widened. But what made you surprised was the fact how quickly he relaxed in your grip and how easily he made himself comfortable, snuggling further into you.. 

A slight blush was evident on your cheeks and a small smile was playing on your lips. 

For once, in a long time, you felt at peace. 

You closed your eyes and fell into a light slumber for the third time today, still holding onto the man above you.


	17. the one and only

Day 17

You arose to a distressed Shigaraki, pacing the room back and forth, scratching his skin on his neck. He seemed absolutely annoyed, displeased with something.

You sat up and rubbed your eyes,"what's wrong?"

He stopped momentarily before almost charging at you, making you wide awake and flinch. You quickly jumped up and pressed yourself against the head of the bed, putting out your arms in a defense state.

You tightly closed your eyes, you knew, this was your death sentence.

But what surprised you was when you felt him grip your wirst and harshly pull you towards him, making you almost fall from the bed.

But with his one arm gripping your wrist tightly and his other one wrapped around you, that wouldn't happen so fast.

You startled looked up at him,"wha-"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP"

You closed your mouth, you were terrified.

He gazed at your eyes before chuckling creepily. The hand that was tightly wrapped around you was suddenly cupping your jaw, his grip tight making your lips involuntarily pucker.

"Cute, so so cute... the fear in your eyes. To have so much control over you", he suddenly started to grin like a Cheshire Cat, making you flinch.

He leaned his forehead against yours, rubbing your nose with his. If not for the current situation, this Eskimo kiss would've been absolutely cute.

BUT BECAUSE of the current situation, it made you tense, you were in an alarmed state.

You didn't know what happened and you genuinely couldn't even tell what happened. After all, you just woke up.

You gently wrapped your free hand around his hand that was holding your jaw in place. You soothingly strokes your thumb against his hand, making him seemingly more relaxed and soon his grip loosened.

He let out a big sigh before wrapping his arms around you and snuggling his head in to the crook of your neck.   
You wrapped your arms around him, one of your hands traveling up to his head and stroking his hair gently. He took a step forward, making you automatically take a step back before you hit the edge of the bed, making you both fall on top of it.

You were sprawled out beneath him with him hovering above you.

You both held and intimidate eye stare before his hand cupped your cheek and his lips met yours.

Your eyes widened momentarily before you gently kissed back.

It was just a little short kiss but for some reason it held so much emotion.. from his part.

You looked at him absolutely confused and he seemed to be absolutely conflicted with himself. What is happening....

He groaned in annoyance and stood up, absolutely perplexed you decided to just keep lying on the bed.   
He rubbed his face with his hands and went ahead to scratch his neck... aggressively this time.

You jumped up and got a hold of his wrists,"stop it, you're making it worse".

He froze for a second before relaxing in your grip again. His thoughts were running wild, something about you made him  
relax, something about you calmed him down.

Something about you...

A knock interrupted his thoughts, he gently removed himself from your grip before shuffling to the door, opening it slightly so he could look through a crack.. successfully covering you.

He hummed annoyed.

"Tomura, you didn't come to the bar and I came up to check on you. You wanted to do a meeting, remember?"

You recognized the voice, it was Kurogiri. His gentle and kind voice was one thing you remembered clearly when you talked to him back then. You could listen to him talk forever..

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute", he groaned before closing the door again.

He seemed to be in thought before turning around and walking up to you. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow, monitoring his every move, you were cautious, very very cautious.

He could tell.

He reached out a hand and cupped your cheek gently, stroking it with his thumb. He leaned down and you instinctively closed your eyes waiting for... the impact.   
You felt his lips brush against yours,"I'll be back in a couple, be a good kitten and stay here until I come back", before giving you a brief gentle kiss.

He swiftly left the room afterwards.

You stood there, still trying to process what happened.

It seemed like all those villains had mood swings... to the fucking extremes. You were barely handling it, it was one whiplash after another...

"Can someone be for once a little more sane", you mumbled under your breath.

One second everyone tries to kill you, LITERALLY a second later they smoother you with kisses. Is this some shit ass soap opera show or something...

You were annoyed, you felt like you were in a shitty Rom Com Teenage drama... the Walmart version of high school musical or some shit.   
You sighed and sat down on the bed, trying to collect your thoughts.

You were on Overhauls wanted list, on Dabis wanted list, might as well add yourself to Shigarakis list.

You were balancing on your death bed anyways so why not make the most out of it.

You stood up and went to the door, you checked if he trusted you enough to not lock it and indeed, it was open, an invitation for you to leave. You maneuvered your way through his apartment before checking if the front door was locked. Luckily for you it wasn't. You walked out of the apartment and swiftly made your way downstairs.

You didn't know how long he will be gone but you decided to not thing of it any further and just literally get home and help as soon as possible and as quickly as possible.

Even if Shigaraki didn't do anything to you... yet. Something in your gut told you to be cautious and to be on guard. You couldn't risk shit.

After all, they were villains.. unpredictable. If you recall, Dabi did pull his little stunt with you. And you didn't wanna risk getting trapped or kidnapped again. You looked around the street, trying to gain some sort of orientation. It seemed like a place you have already seen or at least driven by so you decided to take a good guess and go left.

Well more like, run left.

The amount of running you did for the past days, you were sure you can compete in some athletic competitions now.

You ran and ran, hoping to find a way to your cozy home, finding a way back to some sense of normality. You needed peace, you needed your sense of calmness back.

The first thing on your to do list was definitely look for a new home, a new apartment, a new town.

You had to. There was no way you were staying here. You would be absolutely RETARDED, to stay at a place like this.

You kept running further until a man literally, quite literally stopped you in your tracks. You tried to walk past him but he just shifted in front of you. You took a step to the side again and he did the same.

You furrowed your brows,"excuse me?"

This man had his head tilted down, his aura giving a creepy vibe.

He was trouble and you could definitely tell.

You huffed and tried to walk past him again, making him swiftly grab your wrist and push you towards the alleyway.

That felt all too familiar.

You fought against his grip, punching and slapping his back with your free hand which didn't seem to bother him much.

„LET ME GO, WTF", you repeatedly told him.

His grip was strong and he pulled you after him, further and further down the alleyway until he reached his desired spot and literally slammed you against the wall, making you knock your head against the wall.

You winced and cupped your head, while he just stood in front of you, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You're the chick everyone's been talking about. I heard from a couple birds that Overhaul is looking for your ass. I mean, I can see why. But I'll be honest with you, a bitch isn't worth my time and I need my money. So you'll either voluntarily go with me or I'll have to use force and I don't mind force... in anyway", he gave you a dirty smirk.

You weren't in the mood for this shit talk so you just decided to do the one thing that popped up immediately in your head...

You kicked him in the nuts and ran.

But you didn't expect him to grab you while holding his nuts.

In between groaning in pain he said,"you little shit. I tried to play nice but you just ruined it for yourself". Before aggressively shoving you to the floor.

He was still holding his balls and while on the floor you thought to kick him again but that thought was soon dismissed when he stepped on your wrist, making you scream in pain.

"GET OFF ME!"

While you tried to push him off of your wrist he just chuckled above you.

"Awww, does it hurt? Should we get your boyfriend to look at it?"

You froze for a second before trying to push him off again, no way in hell would you get caught up again with Overhaul or any Villain, at this point, anymore.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

You kept yelling, you kept moving, trying to pry him off of you. Your wrist was probably turning blue at this point.

Suddenly, he just fell.

Like, he literally just fell and you were super confused. You furrowed your brows and looked at him strangely.

"That's not how you handle a beautiful woman, my man"

You immediately straightened up and looked at the direction the voice was coming from. Mouth agape you couldn't make out a lot, since he was partially standing in the shadows of the alleyway but what caught your attention where those massive wings.

The man beside you started to groan,"you don't have any business here... Hero", he said the last bit with an disgusted undertone. As if saying the word is a poison by itself.

You on the other hand, perked up.

Hero... my prayers were heard...

"Hand me the beautiful lady over and I'll make it short and quick for you", he cheekily said.

"Let's make it Short and quick for you, bird boy", the man charged towards the hero, a knife suddenly pulled out. But the man with wings was faster. He shot feathers out and pinned the man against the wall beside him.

"Police are on their way", he grinned but it was a short grin cause as soon as he was you, still lying/sitting on the floor, he rushed towards you.

He crouched down and helped you sit up entirely before reaching out your wrist. He examined while you took the time to study him.

He was a handsome man, honey blonde hair, messily undone. Since he had yellow shades you had a hard time to decipher what eye color he had but nonetheless, he had really beautiful eyes. 

"Like what you see", he teased before locking eyes with you and smirking slightly.

You hummed,"yeah", making him chuckle.

"Bold", before examining your wrist further, he pressed on a couple places making you flinch,"you don't give much reaction, cutie", he chuckled.

You just silently shrugged your shoulder.

He stopped examining your wrist and focused his attention solely on you. He looked at your eyes while you held the same strong gaze.

After a few second of silence and him carefully absorbing your expressions,"I think you have a lot to tell, cutie".

"Bet"

He chuckled again,"love your replies".

He stood up again and stretched a little, flexing his wings.

You looked at them in awe, making him grin at you proudly.

He stretched out his hand so you could take it, helping you get back up on your own two feet. The thing though, he didn't let go of your hand. More so, he pulled you towards him, wrapped your arms around his neck while he quickly wrapped his arm around you, before giving you a cheeky grin and suddenly flying off.

You instinctively grabbed on tighter, making him chuckle some more.

"Don't be shy"

"Shut the fuck up", you huffed out.

"Nah nah, Is that how you talk to your savior"

"Oh pardon, shut the fuck up, dickhead".

He laughed out loud before having some little fun by rotating you both around in the air. You flinched and tighten your grip even more, pressing your eyes shut and hiding in the crook of his neck.

"So what was that?", he said.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry! IM SORRY!", you shrieked, after he laughed and decided to do some more talent show tricks.

"Stoooop", you whined.

"I can't hear you?", he teased.

"Please Stoooop, I'm so sorry, thank you for saving me. I owe you but please, please for the love of god put me down", you begged.

He heartily laughed again before slowing down and landings somewhere, he still had his arms wrapped around you and your were still wrapped around him.

You slowly looked up at him. If you weren't trembling like a Nokia 3210, you would smack that stupid grin off of his face.

"Very funny, very very funny", you huffed out.

His grin turned to a slight smile,"would you be so kind, Milady and tell me what happened?"

You rolled your eyes at the nickname and slowly released your arms from him, to your surprise he still held you in place with his.

He gazed at your eyes softly,"I know there's something stressing you out, it's evident on your face. You seem distressed and I could tell how relieved you were when I came".

You sighed and looked down, the heavy weight off the past days crashing down on you. You didn't even realize until he reached a hand out to stroke your cheek, that tears slowly made it past your eyes.

You broke down.

You started to uncontrollably sob into his chest, while he gently stroked your hair and kept you close to him.

All the adrenaline, all the fear, all the what if's, coming down on you.

Realization hitting you...

You could've died... 

You could've been enslaved by those men you didn't even know off. 

All you were able to do at this moment was cry, cry through all the pain you felt, cry through all the fear you had, cry for the life you almost lost.

You have never felt so weak before...

Never so useless...

Never so alone...


	18. You can't escape !

Day 17

You were sitting on the edge of the skyscraper, next to you Hawks, as he said so himself.

You finally calmed down after crying for who knows how long and told him everything from the moment you got here, to the moment he saved you.

Of course you kept some things for yourself. Some small details that were none of anyone's business. But you tried to be as transparent as you can be. Telling him how the first day you got dragged into an alleyway, how Dabi saved you, how you met the UA students, how the league, more like, how Dabi kidnapped you, how you were captured by Overhaul, how you escaped, about the meeting, about shigaraki...

Hawks, calmly listened to you and gave you the time to explain everything. He obviously caught on that you kept some things for yourself but he didn't wanted to ask you about it, at least not yet.

So now you were sitting next to each other, calmly looking ahead, seeing the city in all it's glory.

You sighed and leaned back, lying down, your legs still dangling over the edge.

What would you give to be a small bird, carelessly flying around. Enjoying the wind...

You reached out your hand towards the sky, looking through your hand... you would miss this feeling and you knew it. The feeling of peace and calmness that was surrounding you right now.

You knew that this wouldn't hold on for long. You knew as soon as you stepped down from the skyscraper and Hawks would leave, doom was waiting for you.

Tears made it past your eyes again but you weren't sobbing no, you just let the tears flow, softly letting them hug your cheeks. You let your hand wander, drawing patterns on the sky.

Hawks was watching you every move and he had to admit that you undoubtedly were beautiful... even when crying... He heard about you, at this point probably everyone did. He didn't know how you looked or how your personality were, all he heard was that you were breathtakingly beautiful.

And seeing you here in front of him, they really didn't lie. But he never thought that you would've gone through so much in the past days.

He can't even pin point what Tomura wanted from you, what Overhaul would gain with you. What even Dabi wanted from you... was it just pure obsession?

He couldn't tell but he didn't even know you that well to be able to tell.

But he did had the urge to protect you, you were definitely too pure, too gentle... in his eyes, you were a small lost and terrified kitten who needed a big lion who would protect you.

Someone you could lean on.

"I don't wanna be here anymore", you whispered, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Don't say that..", he mumbled back.

You sat up again and looked down towards the streets.

"Hawks?..."

He hummed to indicate he was listening.

"What would you do if I would just dive down? Would you grant me my wish of disappearing or would you save me?"

He turned to look at you with a shocked expression.

"(Y/N) don't",he whispered," I'm here for you... I won't let them get to you".

You turned to him and locked eyes, you gave him a small smile,"how are you so sure?"

"Because I'm a hero", he gently smiled at you,"your hero".

Your eyes widened. The soft wind was playing with your hair, the atmosphere between you two was calm and welcoming.

You felt at ease..

You looked down, a small smile adorning your face and a blush slowly creeping up to your cheeks.

He reached out to you and cupped your cheek with his left hand, making you lean into his touch a little. He leaned in and gave you a slight kiss on the forehead,"I would be a terrible hero if I wouldn't be able to save you... If I wouldn't take the time to save you..."

He tilted your head upwards so you would look at him answering your question from before,"I would save you and hold you tightly. Not giving you the chance to disappear... making sure that your only wish would be to be alive!..."

"Thank you..", you whispered, some more tears cascading down your cheeks. 

After a while of sitting in each other's company he flew you home.

He obviously went in first, telling you to wait outside and in the worst situation to run and hide.

He checked out if someone was waiting for you inside, made sure that the lock was not damaged, checked the place for any hidden cameras or anything that could possibly harm you or put you in danger. As soon as he was finished he let you in.

You thanked him several times and offered him to stay for a small dinner but he kindly declined, saying he had still some hero work left to do.

But he promised to check up on you, regularly.

Before he left, through your window mind you, he turned to you with a cheeky grin,"remember when we were flying, you said you owe me! I'll definitely take you up on that offer!"

You huffed,"whatever".

He heartily laughed, before winking at you and flying off.

You locked the window behind him and turned to your door. Making sure, for the third time, that it was locked and no one could come in.

You were hesitant to sleep alone in your apartment but you had no other option.

You looked around and realized that everything was still the same the way you left it. You shuffled through your bedroom and your heart momentarily stopped...

Your phone...

You were sure you brought it with you the day you went out, even your wallet and your bag...

They were all sitting neatly on top of your bed...

You got dizzy, your heart rate speeded up, you couldn't properly breath, you felt suffocated.

Someone was here... and that someone could only be overhaul...

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

You panicked, you ran out of your room, you looked around looking for a weapon or something you could protect yourself with.

You couldn't use your phone, no, if it was lying around in your apartment he made sure to track or hack it.

As soon as you would use it he would probably know you're here and he would be on your ass the next second. You were trapped... and the worst thing... you were trapped in your own home...

You run to the kitchen and decided to take a pan and a knife.

Better than nothing...

You literally got paranoid. You knew that Hawks checked out every corner, making sure that nobody was hiding here but you were so on edge and terrified, you had to check twice or at least three times... or like maybe five more times.

When you were done you sat down on the sofa. You knew, you wouldn't be able to get a single ounce of sleep. You knew that insomnia was knocking on your door and you unwillingly let it in. Knowing that at Shigarakis place, it would be the last time you got a good nights sleep... for a very long time.

You turned on the TV and so it began....

Your insomniac nightmare..


	19. Irresistable Crybaby

Day 18

Your eyes were bloodshot red and watery. You were tired, super super tired but you didn't dare shut your eyes for not even one second.

You didn't wanna risk it.

You rose from the sofa and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower, you knew if you would take a warm shower now you would get even more tired, probably falling asleep as well. And you really didn't wanted to be found naked and drowned... in your shower mind you.

You took your time, not because you wanted to but because you were just too damn tired. Moving your arms, your legs.. any damn muscle, was aching and sore.

After the cold water hit your back your eyes shot open and your teeth started to shake.

You tried to make it quick, even though everything was hurting but you would be freezing your ass off if you would stand beneath the shower any longer.

As soon as you got out you wrapped a towel around you, trying to warm yourself up a bit.

You brushed your teeth and as soon as you were finished you put on a new pair of underwears and an oversized shirt, which you loved from the bottom of your heart.

You shuffled towards your kitchen, making yourself something to eat. While you were preparing your food, you heard a knock on the window almost dropping your shit in the process, from the scare.

You turned around and slowly looked towards the window and sighed in relieve when you saw the big bird boi.

Making your way towards it and opening the window you tiredly greeted him.

"Hey hey, beautiful", he grinned before getting inside.

He closed the window behind himself and followed you into the kitchen. "How you feelin'?", he asked while playing with an apple on the counter before biting into it.

"fine fine", you mumbled. He raised his brow, clearly not buying it.

He decided to keep silent for now and observe you. Something about you... something about you seemed NOT right.

He studied your face a little bit and saw how pale your face looked, how blue-ish dark circles were evident under your eyes, how dull your eyes looked and... red???

Did you cry again?

He kept watching you and picked up on all the little things you were doing..

You kept yawning every minute or so. You kept rubbing your eyes.. tiredly mind you. You even scratched your face the whole entire time. He even noticed how everything kept slipping down from you hands. But what really caught his attention was the fact that your eyes kept closing for several seconds, which you desperately tried to hide by having your hair cover your face.

"Hmm, cuteness..."

You softly hummed to signal you were listening.

"Did you sleep well?"

You momentarily froze, which didn't go unnoticed by him. Before you could reply he beat you to it.

"So, no?"

You looked down ashamed.

"Were you too afraid to sleep?", he asked softly.

You nodded your head and turned to look at him.

"I.. I went to the bedroom and saw my phone and my bag... which would've been impossible... since.. since I had them with me when Overhaul took me.."

His face hardened immediately.. He couldn't leave you here. This was undoubtedly stupid. He should've known that a simple locked door wouldn't protect you. He never let anything slip past him not even the smallest detail..

"okay, you know what. Let me organize a place for you, were you can stay temporarily for the time being. I don't need you collapsing on me because you decided to fuck sleep and stay awake"

"No, I can't do that.. It's fine really.."

"(Y/N), you said you owe me... remember"

"Hawks, thats... thats not how this works. You finding a place for me to stay at makes me owe you even more", you sighed.

"No, I insist"

"You, incest?", you squinted your eyes at him.

"NO, I INSIST. Are you deaf? You clearly need sleep", he sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm just deaf when it's convenient for me", you grinned.

"You Little-", he was about to grab you but you quickly dodged him and run away, giggling like a child.

He looked after you, a slight smile evident on his face, he shook his head again before running after you trying to catch you.

"Where did all this energy come from?", he said cornering you.

You simply shrugged your shoulders, grinning. He charged towards you but you dodged him again, making a b-line to the bedroom. Before you could close the door he swiftly got in and caught you by your wrists, pulling you towards him and successfully trapping you.

Your chest was pressed against his, you tried to catch your breath.

"Now now, I thought you were tired", he chuckled.

You looked up at him with a wide smile and laughed,"I guess I just got my 5 minutes".

"Your 5 Minutes, huh. How many minutes are left ?"

You licked your lips, your mouth feeling a little dry from all the running. His eyes caught the movement and momentarily stopped on your lips, instinctively licking his lips as well.

And then just now you realized in what position you were. Chest to chest, pressed against each other, one of his hands holding your wrists down behind your back, while his other hand was loosely gripping your chin.

You started to blush, which he noticed, making him smirk.

"Whats wrong cutie?"

"Hmm nothing", you said unimpressed, looking away.

"Are you sure? Your face seems to be a little red?", he teased.

"And what about it?", you said raising your brow.

He was about to respond when you suddenly let out a yawn. He laughed,"oooh, guess the 5 Mintues are over?"

You blinked your eyes a couple times.

He cooed,"does my little baby need to lay down and take a little nappy nap?"

You narrowed your eyes at him and pouted, making him release his grip on you and pinch your cheeks,"OMG you're so ADORABLE"

Slapping his hands away, you crossed your arms in front of you and looked away, huffing out annoyed. He laughed before catching you off guard and hoisting you up and throwing you over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?", you shrieked.

He didn't answer you but continued to walk forwards until he stopped and literally threw you on the bed.

"Sleep", he sternly said.

You nervously looked up at him. You were about to protest but you stopped. He looked pretty annoyed.

"Sorry", you mumbled and looked down again.

"Don't be, I know your scared but you really don't have to be.. I'm here after all"

"But-"

"no buts, I don't have to work until later, so I can actually watch you"

"hmm. watch me? stalker much?", you joked.

He rolled his eyes,"I mean watch after you, you dipshit. So you can sleep for a couple hours and when I'm actually gonna go I'll wake you, deal?"

You contemplated if you really wanted him to take this extra step for you but he interrupted your thoughts.

"(Y/N), please. Take some rest. You need it"

You sighed,"fine..", before shuffling around, making yourself comfortable and pulling the blanket on top of you, snuggling into it. It didn't take you long to fall asleep, considering the fact that you stayed up the whole night.

He sat down beside you on the bed and watched you silently. Despite the fact that your tiredness was evident, you still managed to look beautiful and peaceful. Especially in your slumber.

His eyes traced your face, stopping for a split second on your lips. They were rosy and plush, so inviting..

He shook his head.

He was here for business, for work purposes... nothin more and nothing less.

But his thoughts kept creeping back. They way your skin looked so soft, the way you had a certain glow on you, the way you had a hue of pink on your cheeks, the way your lips were parted...

The way your lips looked...

The way they looked... your lips..

Like in a trance he leaned down and...

You shifted slightly, making him sit back up immediately, eyes wide. He sighed and whispered,"get a grip Keigo.."

After a couple more minutes of trying to avoid looking at you and trying to shift his thoughts towards something else, he fell asleep himself.. still leaning against the headboard of the bed.

It felt like forever since you both fell asleep and if it wasn't for the annoying ringing of a phone, you both would've probably continued to sleep.

You tiredly groaned and opened your eyes, then briefly closed them again before they actually shot open, your breath getting stuck in the back of you throat.

You were so close, so so close to Hawks face.

Your noses almost touching at each other.

He slowly opened his eyes as well before realizing in what position you both were but unlike you who had a red face, he cheekily grinned at you with an eye closed.

You momentarily looked away before mumbling,"I think it's your phone ringing..."

He hummed but refused to acknowledge it any further, making you raise your brow at him.

He just gave you a closed eye grin before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you towards him, snuggling into your neck. If you were red before, now you were tomato red.

"H-Hawks..."

"Am making you nervous", his breath tickling your neck making goosebumps rise on your skin.

"N-no... i just... i don't understand", you mumbled.

"Ssshhh, relax, let us just... let us just stay like this", he muttered against your neck, pressing you closer.

There was something off about Hawks... you almost felt like he was touched starved... like he longed to be held. So you tried to do as he said and relaxed, wrapping your own arms around him and gently stroking his hair making him sigh in content.

But there was still one thing...

"What about work?"

"Don't mention it... I don't think there will be a problem if I take a day off...spontaneously..", his words became more slurred until he just stopped talking, his breathing steady.

You knew in that moment that he fell asleep. The ringing has also long stopped so you decided to just bask in this moment and sleep some more too. 

When you first opened your eyes, you realized how dark it actually was in your room. When you opened them for the second time, you realized how late it already was. When you opened them the third time you instinctively closed them again, moaning slightly. The sensation on your neck getting too much. The feeling on your neck.. the kisses on your neck... too much...

"Hawks...", you moaned out.

He hummed, satisfied with the sound you made while still working on your neck.

His hand lazily traced patterns on your skin.

So what brought that reaction out of the bird man, you may wonder. Simply, when he woke up he didn't expect you to be exposed to him like this without a blanket covering you.

He didn't notice until then how you were in just a simple T and a pair of cute panties. Your bottom pressing up to him and exposed since the shirt rose up. He tried to hold himself together, reminding himself it was just a job. Watching over you was just a job.

But the moment you shifted your position slightly, pressing further onto him and hearing you sigh. He wasn't able to pull himself together.

So he did the best thing he could do... leaving a trail of kisses down your neck.

He didn't wanted to sleep with you, he didn't wanted to roam your body with his filthy hands and thoughts.

He wanted a pure relieve, a pure interaction with you. To ease his mind and satisfy his needs.

So the moment you woke up and moaned his name, it meant everything to him. He decided to go further and carefully trace your body with his finger tips.

He didn't wanted to touch you but your skin was so soft, he had to.

You turned slightly to him, eyeing him with hazy eyes,"H-Hawks... w-what's going on...", you breathed out.

Your breathing was getting heavier and heavier the longer he was working on your neck, kissing it, giving it light love bites.

"You're just too beautiful", he mumbled against your neck before continuing,"irresistible..."

He leaned on his free elbow and gazed into your eyes, hovering above you.

"I don't know how you do it, I don't know what you do but whatever it is, it got me, way too quick..."

You dazed up into his eyes before saying,"I'm just me.."

He chuckled and nodded,"makes sense" but just like that he got serious. You looked at him confused..

"How many did you already seduced with your charm?"

Averting you're gaze you mumbled,"what is that supposed to mean..?"

"I feel like when you were telling me what happened to you, you kept some information to yourself"

"What are you doing? An interrogation now? Really?"

He chuckled,"I just wanna know what happened"

"I told you what happened...didn't I?"

He cupped your cheek with his free hand and leaned down to give you a soft kiss, catching you off guard.

"I just wanna now who I'm dealing with, kitten. Cause I feel like you're more than you pretend to be"

You huffed,"you can think whatever you want"

He laughed out lout,"awww don't be like that kitten", he cooed.

You rolled your eyes and slightly pushed him away from you, sitting up.

"No no no, kitten come one", you stood up and decided to head to the kitchen, ignoring him.

"Dove!"

"Angel"

"Cutiiiieee!!!"

"Babeee~"

He sighed, you ignored each of his calls and went out, leaving him sitting alone on your bed. He rubbed his face and fished out his phone which was ringing previously and looked at the caller ID...

Endeavor...

He called back.

"WHERE WERE YOU HAWKS?!"

"Oh Hi Endeavor. I was caught up in some things. What's up?"

"I HOPE THAT WHATEVER YOU GOT CAUGHT UP WITH WAS SOMETHING REASONABLE!"

"Yeah, it was! Don't worry about it, I'm currently working on getting some info regarding the League"

"Good that's why I'm calling! Cause we got some info regarding the League and the Yakuza-"

"If it's about the partnership, I already know"

"No, not partnership, a fight broke out between Shigaraki and Overhaul"

"Another one? Why? I thought they handled there stuff and got into a partnership?"

"Apparently the fight was about a girl, we only got the first name of her but nothing more.."

"What's her name?"

"(Y/N)"

Hawks froze for a second. He should've known that it was about you but he kinda hoped that they were fighting for another reason. For another girl.

"And do we know why the fought about her?"

"Not particular but we have to find her and figure out what part she plays and maybe we can user her as a bait"

Hawks absolutely didn't like the sound of that. Using you as a bait? Fuck no. But you didn't make it easy for him as well.

You were hiding too much and he could tell.

Why did you insist on keeping secrets? Who are you trying to protect? Them? But that wouldn't make sense since you literally told him what happened... even though you kept stuff for yourself.. or...

Were you protecting them after all?

Weren't you terrified for your life?

What are you hiding?...

WHAT are YOU hiding ?

"Hawks? Hawks! HAWKS?!"

He completely forgot that he was still on the phone with Endeavor. He quickly composed himself.

"Ah yeah yeah, sorry.."

"Did you hear what I said!?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what they possibly could want from this woman"

He heard a sigh from the other line,"I said we have to meet up with a few other heroes and discuss the situation. Considering the fact that it's two villain organizations we are dealing with. We don't know if they're gonna gain more people in the next few or not"

"Mmh, I understand. Alright".

Hawks ended the call shortly after. He needed to get more info out of you, no matter how.

He has to gain your trust but his top priority was to keep you safe. If keeping you safe would gain your trust he would kill two birds with one stone!

He made his way towards the kitchen. Seeing you there and munching on some cereals this late definitely gave you some charm. He chuckled,"you still mad?"

He tried to look sad and pout a little but you ignored him and kept munching silently on you cereals.

"Cutieee~", he cooed before making his way behind you and placing his hands on you shoulders, giving you a light massage.

He leaned down,"kitten", he purred into your ear,"are you seriously gonna stay mad? Okay, you know what. I won't ask anymore! Promise! But you have to talk to me again"

You let out a sigh, making him grin behind you.

"You're so annoying", you mumbled.

"Maybe but I'm annoyingly hot"

You groaned and rolled your eyes, turning around you face him,"with all due respect, shut the fuck up you chicken stripe"

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings (Y/N)"

"Buhuu, should I get a bandage ?"

"Noo~ but you could... kiss it better", he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, not even in your dreams", you said, while standing up. Gathering your dish you walked up to the sink to clean it.

"Oh but we kissed before, didn't we", he cooed, walking up to you and wrapping his arms around you from behind.

You cleared your throat,"I beg to differ. YOU kissed me".

"Don't pretend you didn't like it. You know.. a lot of women would be happy to be in your position", he said, lifting his arms and shrugging them, looking at you with a smug face.

"First of all, how about go to them then? If you can get any women then go ahead, why bother with me?", your tone was getting more and more irritated he could tell, it wasn't his intention to offend you or make you feel bad but that's what he obviously did,"and Second of all, I doubt that ANY women would like to be in my current position, with one leg at the grim reapers door".

He really didn't mean to hurt your feelings, he wanted to make a little joke, tease you, possibly make you even a little jealous.

You sighed and rubbed your forehead,"look Hawks. I appreciate your concern for me, I do really appreciate the fact that you stayed with me so I could rest cause of my fucking paranoia. But I'm tired okay, I'm tired and the last thing I want is getting continuously played with. I just want peace. I want quiet. I just want to rest!"

"I'm sorry"

"No, don't.. just don't..", your voice getting smaller,"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way". Rubbing your face aggressively you realized how emotional you currently were.

How sensitive.

"No, you have every right to react that way, what I said was inappropriate and insensitive. I'm truly sorry (Y/N)", he said before cautiously getting closer to you and removing your hands from your face. Hugging you.

You snuggled into his chest and felt your eyes sting.

Hawks felt his chest getting wet,"are you crying ?"

"No, my eyes are just water bending", you choked out, making Hawks laugh out loud, hugging you tighter, swaying your from side to side.

"Aww kitten~, I'm so so sorry", he cooed,"I'll make it up to you!! Please stop crying... please... I'm gonna do anything for you if you stop crying !!"

You just shook your head, your grip on him getting tighter.

"No!!! My little crybaby... please stop", he rubbed his cheek against your head and kept swaying you left and right, you started to giggle.

"Awww yeaaah! My little crybaby is laughing", he cheered making you laugh even more.

"Hawks stop!"

"Noooo no no, not until I made you happy again!"

You laughed at his silliness,"I'm fine-"

"NO!", he dramatically shouted.

Now you were just full on laughing, the previous little argument forgotten. You tried to pry yourself off of him but he kept a tight hold on you, dramatically shaking his head, repeating,"no no no!! You're gonna stay here, no no".

You just shook your head and sighed,"fine fine".

Before wrapping your arms around him and snuggling into him. His warmth comforting you..


	20. Missed Me ?

Day 18

You woke up, your eyes starring at the ceiling.

I fell asleep...

A light panic was settling into you, you fell asleep. But it was your ceiling and it was silent in your apartment.

You must've fallen asleep after Hawks left...

But for some reason you felt content... you were... alive... Still in your home... in your bed...

You sat up and stretched yourself.

Walking to your bathroom you made your usual routine..

You were gonna stay at home anyway so you didn't bother with applying make up or doing your hair, you just threw it into a messy bun and applied some lotion.

You threw on a new oversized shirt and some panties and walked out, heading towards your kitchen.

Not caring about your surroundings, you just had one thing in mind, food.

You need food in your system! ASAP!!

You opened the fridge, leaning in and rummaging in it when suddenly,"Good Morning, Doll", you flinched, hitting your head in the process.

You held your head,"ow ow ow ow..."

Startled you turned around, still rubbing the place you hit your head with just for your heart to stop..

"Missed me?", with a shit eating grin on his lips and his arms wide open, the one and only Dabi, strode towards you.

"How are you? Long time no see princess"

You huffed out,"I woke up feeling pretty good this morning, so thanks for ruining that".

He held his one arm still wide open and touched with the other hand his chest,"ouch", still grinning at you.

As he came closer he reached his hands towards your head, as you were still rubbing it.

He engulfed you in a slight hug, rubbing your head with his hand softly,"sorry for scaring you like this", he chuckled.

"Why are you here anyway?", you mumbled into his chest,"I swear I locked my door.."

"Oh you did princess.. but do you really think a mere lock can stop me from entering, you left your window open. I thought after everything what happened you would know better".

You didn't like his tone, the way he was talking to you send chills down your spine.

You tried to get away from his only for him to release you with a frown on his face.

"What?", he asked.

He could tell that something was bothering you. I mean obviously, you were stuck at overhauls base, he wanted to save you but Shigaraki stopped him.

He couldn't interfere into business.

But it turned out different anyway with the disappearance of you. He was furious when he found out that Shigaraki was the one who captured you after you escaped Overhaul.

The fact that you escaped from Shigaraki too brought a furious wrath upon the others.

Overhaul and Shigaraki are in a heated conflict and nobody is backing down.

It wouldn't be a huge problem if those damn UA Kids and Heroes wouldn't interfere. Cause the moment they got wind of it, the moment they realized your gone was the moment everything crumbled.

And to see you here in your tiny apartment brought relieve yet stressed him the fuck out.

"You're frowning not me, Dabi"

He sighed,"there's just too much going on. But I asked you cause I can tell you want to say something", he tilted his head.

Now it was your turn to sigh,"Dabi... I... I can't do this anymore. The day I came in to this town, was the day I signed the papers to my doom".

"What are you talking about? I mean yeah, it was a rough start but hey", he chuckled.

"Dabi...", you rolled your eyes.

"What?"

"You don't get it"

"No, Princess what?"

"I can't do this anymore. I'm tired", you whined, trying to walk past him but he stopped you.

Kissing you.

You melted into his lips. The feeling on his lips on you never getting old.

Maybe you had a little crush on him. Who knows? But you would be lying if you said you didn't enjoy it. You loved every second with him. You could lay the whole entire day in bed with him, kissing him and just basking in his warmth.

Yeaaah, maybe it was a tiny crush or was it just your loneliness talking?

The loneliness that enjoyed the affection.. the false hope.. the fake love..

You didn't know at this point. You were confused and tired.

He pulled away, gazing into your eyes.

"Don't say stuff like this. You should just come with me", he said making you look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Join me! Join us!"

"What are you talking about? Do you mean join your little Villain Shenanigans?"

"Villain Shenanigans? That's how you call it?"

"Yes, what else would it be?"

He rolled his eyes,"we're fighting for justice princess. We fight for our right. We fight for new rules-"

"No Dabi, you're just fighting for what you think is right. What you think is justice. Nothing else"

You could tell that he was getting angry with you.

"So you wanna tell me that what I do is wrong?"

"Yes?!", you said as it was an obvious fact.

"So you're telling me that you're supporting all those fake heroes.. that it's justified that people like us, outcasts, are treated the way they are ?"

You sighed,"Dabi.. I never support people who are shit towards others. I will never support bullies or injustice. But you have to understand that you and the others are killers. No matter how you turn it, you can't justify the amount of people you burned alive"

"How do you know?", he challenged.

"Dabi, I'm not from yesterday"

"But you're still here"

"And you too. Now what? I tolerate you on another level and anyone who would know, would call me insane. The thing is, I see you more than just a villainous killer. I see you as my hero, Dabi. Cause you saved me! But I see you just as much as a villain cause you betrayed me and my trust"

He kept silent. Just starring at you. You couldn't decipher his emotions. You didn't know if he was mad, if he was furious, calm or understanding.. you didn't know, his face stayed stoic.

After a while of uncomfortable silence he simply stated,"move in with me".

Your eyebrows shot up, eyes wide.

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Dabi I can't", you laughed,"did you hit your head?"

He sighed, clearly annoyed,"I-... whatever. Just think about it".

Before you could respond he gave you a last short kiss before heading out. Leaving you and your thoughts alone..

Dabi was one of the few you never really understood. He acted like he cared, like he actually has feelings for you but on the other hand he seems to toy with you, with your feelings.

You sighed, you decided to think about the entire matter later. You still needed food in your system and you were getting hungrier and hungrier.

After fishing something out of the fridge you sat down and ate. Meanwhile you got lost in your thoughts, carelessly showing your food into your mouth while thinking about the past events. It took a huge toll on you and it was getting more and more on your nerves.

The more you interacted with the others, the more stressed you got.

Your plan off getting out of her popping up once again.

You had to, there was no other way around it.

A knock on the window interrupted your thought and startled you.

You turned around to face the window and sighed out. Walking towards the window you opened it up,"Hawks, can you like, i don't know, come in like a normal citizen?"

"Nope", popping the P with a grin.

"How are you? Have you slept this time?"

"Yes mom I did", rolling your eyes you grinned back at him.

He was glad that you were smiling at him so genuinely. Cause there was one think you didn't know and that was the fact that Hawks saw you and Dabi talking with each other.

He knew you were hiding something after all. He just wished he could've heard what you both were talking about.

"And did something... happen... while..I.. was gone..", he asked looking around mindlessly.

"No, nothing I can think off", the way you lied so effortlessly. He didn't like that. AT ALL.

"Oh really? No visitors or phone calls?", he asked further, inspecting your room.

"No, didn't had any""

Your eyes followed his every move and you could definitely tell that he was cautious about you.

The last thing you wanted was a hero being suspicious of you... little did you know that a lot of heroes were actually suspicious about you.

They just didn't know yet, that it was in fact you. The beautiful woman everyone fell in love with, the talk of the town, the adored girl, (Y/N)...

Dramatic... I know.

But nobody knew that you were on their list, just like you didn't know. They all just had a name but no face to it..

And you would find out sooner or later..


	21. A little break?

Day 22

You were still cautious about going outside even though it really irked you.

There was still no sign of Overhaul being captured, meaning he was still on the loose and on lookout for you. Just like Shigaraki.

You guessed that Dabi probably didn't say anything to him yet or probably won't even tell.. ever.. that he was at yours or that he in general came in contact with you.

Hawks has gotten really suspicious of you the past few days. He kept checking up on you and kept interrogating you, so you kinda assumed that you are on his watchlist now too.

To think that you were just a regular girl that moved into a new town to restart her life.

Yeah.. that worked great.

On occasions your phone would ring but you never picked it up, the fear was to big that Overhaul would be able to track you the moment you used it. So you just left it on top of your dresser.

At the end.. would it really kill you to go outside just once?

Probably.

But you really wanted to go, you wanted to see the sun and walk around town like the first few days you got here.

Even though they didn't went as good too BUT whatever.

You sighed, fuck it... all or nothing.

You made your way towards the closet and picked out a grey sweater with some baggy grey sweatpants.

You went to the bathroom to brush out your hair a little and apply some make up. Going to your bedroom again you packed your small fanny pack with your keys and wallet and put some chucks with platform on, you looked at the baseball cap and contemplated wether to put it on or not but ultimately decided for it.

You didn't wanted to spark unnecessary attention, the more attention you got the more obvious it was that you were out.

Sometimes it felt like you were some sort of celebrity...

Now standing in front of your door, grabbing the handle you closed your eyes and breathed in once and twice before opening them again and walking out.

"All or nothing..!", you whispered to yourself.

All or nothing... 

Walking outside has never felt more refreshing than before.

You strolled through the city and decided to head towards the mall. It was a sorta pre cautious step cause the more people around you the better. You were glad that you chose the baseball cap at last.

Cause otherwise that would've been a shitty situation.

you tried to mindlessly walk around but occasionally thoughts here and there would pop up. Especially when someone looked sorta suspicious. You were really really cautious, to the point of being paranoid.

But who could blame you?

You walked through a couple shops but didn't saw anything in particular that peeked your interest and you wanted to buy so you continued to just stroll around the mall, enjoying the little moment of normality and peace.

You thought about it, if you should get a milkshake or something and sit down somewhere for a couple minutes and decided, yeah.. why not?

The mall had a variety of different food and drink shops. You would definitely find something that you would like.

While you kept walking, keeping an eye out on a shop that had milkshakes, you couldn't shake the feeling off of someone watching you. You thought about looking around, looking for that someone who was watching you but you decided against it.

If you were starting to look around, it would make it absolutely obvious that you were paranoid and IF someone was indeed keeping an eye out on you, they would immediately know that it was indeed you they were looking out for. For now, you were pretty much anonymous and you wanted to keep it that way.

You finally found a shop that had a variety of cold beverages. Ordering a Milkshake you took it and sat down at the nearest bench.

Slurping on your Milkshake in content, you closed your eyes and smiled slightly. It was so refreshing and felt so good.

Eyes still closed, you tilted your head a little from side to side, cracking your neck.

"You should be careful",you got startled by the sudden voice next to you and immediately looked to your left to see who it was.

"they say if you do this too much that you can get a stroke", the green haired boy said while smiling at you.

You remember him from that one day at UA.

"Midoriya?"

"Oh yeah! You remember", said boy started to gleam in delight.

what a cute little cinnamon...

You smiled back at him,"of course, how can i not remember such a cute bean", making him blush and nervously rub his neck. You liked his whole demeanor. You could tell that he was very kind by the way he was talking and very very thoughtful!

"(Y/N), are you here alone?", he asked worriedly.

You nodded your head, still smiling at him. So caring..

Adorable..

"You should be careful, there has been a lot of villain attacks recently"

"Thank you for your concern. I'll make sure to be more careful!", you didn't wanted to worry him with the fact that you were already on everyone's watch list, be it villains or a hero.

"Midoriya!", you both turned your head towards the deeper voice calling out to him.

"Oh, Todoroki was it, Right?", making Midoriya next to you nod his head.

Todoroki walked closer until he stood in front of you both, he looked down at you and greeted you with a slight smile,"hey (y/n)".

"Hey todoroki", you kindly smiled back making Todoroki blush a little.

Yep, that was your effect.

"Miodriya, are the others already here?"

"No, we are the first once"

"Did you invite (y/n)?"

"Ah no, I just saw her sitting her and realized that I was (y/n)"

Your mind wandered... maybe it was his eyes I was feeling on me...

Yeah, yeah... probably...

Right?

"(Y/n), do you wanna hang out with the others and us?"

You shook your head,"no, it's fine! I just wanted to walk around for a little bit of fresh air. I will head home in a couple anyways".

"Oh, okay, we can accompany you a little bit if you don't mind!", Midoriya offered.

"If you want to, you can!", you smiled at him. It was cute how instantly his face flushed.

"o-okay", he immediately stood up making you giggle a little bit before standing up yourself and making your way towards the entrance of the mall with one boy on your left and the other on your right.

You decided to be a little bold and hook your arms with both boys. Making both of them instantly flush, Todoroki looked away and Midoriya tried to act normal but failed miserably.

You chuckled,"you both are so cute!"

Midoriya nervously laughed and Todoroki flushed even more.

When you reached the entrance you bid both of them goodbye but before you could turn around and leave Todoroki stopped you in your tracks.

"(y/n), would you mind if we exchanged numbers?"

You were about to give him your number, when you recalled that you practically don't have a phone anymore.

So you did the next best thing,"give me yours and I'll text you as soon as I get a new phone!"

"What happened to your old one?", Midoriya asked.

"Oh, it broke.., but don't worry, I'll get a new one as soon as possible", you lied.

"O-oh okay"

You pulled out a little pen and gave it to Todoroki, stretching your arm out to him.

He quickly wrote his number down and name, giving the pen to Midoriya, who did the same and returning the pen to you.

"Okay cool! Again as soon as I get a new phone, you'll be the first once I write! Pinky Promise!", you held out your pinkys, Midoriya smiled brightly at you and intertwined his pinky with yours. 

Todoroki blushed slightly and did the same, looking away and smiling slightly. 

You all said goodbye to each other, for real this time and went your ways. 

You decided to look for a phone shop. You contemplated wether you should buy a brand new model, if you should buy an older one (JUST IN CASE IF SOMETHING HAPPENS AGAIN) or buy one in resale. 

In the meantime, the others meet up with the rest of the class and Midoriya happily told them that they met you just now.

Bakugou, who didn't even wanna be there in the first place, immediately got mad. 

You had been ignoring his messages and calls for 2 Weeks now. He almost thought you were dead or something had happened to you. Even when he came by your apartment, nobody opened the door even though it seemed like someone was inside.. 

You were CLEARLY avoiding him... at least in his eyes. 

He immediately dashed away, running after you. 

The others called out to him but he didn't hear them anymore. All his attention was set on you. 

He was determined to catch you before you would get too far away and force you to talk.. Whatever it took, he WILL make you talk. 

He almost sighed in relieve when he caught a glimpse of your hair color in his peripheral vision.

He just hoped that it was you.

When he did finally caught up to you he took a hold of your arm, pulling your harshly towards him, making you stumble and almost fall flat against his chest.

Wide eyed you looked up and immediately relaxed when you saw it was just Bakugou. 

You tried to straighten yourself up,"Hey-"

"DON'T FUCKING HEY ME!", you flinched at his sudden aggression and yelling. 

"W-What-"

"W-W-w-W-w-w-WhAt", he mocked. 

You raised your eyebrow at him, absolutely not pleased with the way he was acting towards you. You were about to open your mouth to say something but he interrupted you, mid breath.

"YOU DISAPPEARED FOR TWO WEEKS. YOU FUCKING IGNORED ME AND AVOIDED ME. YOU NEVER PICKED UP YOUR DAMN FUCKING PHONE OR OPENED YOUR FUCKING DOOR. I KNOW YOU WERE IN THERE. I HEARD YOU SHUFFLING AROUND AND SHIT! DO YOU THINK I'M DUMB? ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT, SHIT HEAD?"

You instantly froze, processing the words he just spit at you. 

You didn't even realize you were gone for two whole weeks. 

TWO FUCKING WEEKS. 

And someone has been indeed in your house. You knew that before, it was obvious but now it just confirmed your suspicions. 

You didn't even wanna know how often they were actually at your house while you were stuck in the basement of Overhauls maze. 

How many thinks they have found out about you and how many thinks they may have put trackers on.

You were doomed... 

"WHAT?! CAN'T FUCKING ANSWER ME NOW?!", suddenly fire crackers erupted in the palm of his free hand. The other was still harshly gripping you. You flinched again and tried to free yourself from his grip, tried to put some distance in between you two but to no avail. Bakugou was furious and he was about to hand you your own ass. 

You tightly closed your eyes and looked away, waiting for some sort of painful impact but all you felt was his hand being harshly pulled away from you. 

You opened your eyes and saw the others, Sero and Kaminari held Bakugou in a tight grip while Kirishima stood in front of you, his Quirk activated and Midoriya and Ilda tried to calm Bakugou down.

The others soon came after, Todoroki immediately rushing towards you, concern written all over his face.

"Are you alright. Did he hurt you?"

You shook your head but subconsciously rubbed the place were he held you before. Todoroki furrowed his brows and lightly pushed your hand away, replacing it with his and cooling the place down. 

In the back you heard Bakugou yell all sorts of insults and swear words you could think off. 

The others stood on the side and didn't knew what to do, except for Mina, Jirou and Hagakure who were just as mad. The only difference, they were mad at Bakugou and not at you. 

You saw that Kaminari and Sero started to have a hard time keeping him at bay. Everybody knew that in any second Bakugou would explode. 

And his quirk was not one to mess with. 

Tokoyami immediately went next to Kirishima, shielding you and Todoroki pushed you behind him as well. They all made sure that Bakugou wouldn't even be able to come an inch closer to you. 

You were still standing there in complete shock at witnessing Bakugou like this. 

You knew he had a loud personality, a almost cocky and aggressive one but you had not seen him like this yet and to be fair... it terrified you. 

It terrified you so much you didn't even realize your were shaking until Uraraka wrapped a protective arm around your shoulders and gently stroked your arm to calm you down. And before you could even register what happened, you just saw explosions. 

The boys tried to stop Bakugou and the girls yelled for him to stop. 

And all you saw was those crimson red eyes, boring themselves right into your eyes, rage inside them. 

You closed your eyes and prayed that this would be over in a second and you wouldn't feel any pain. Even though you knew that this was just wishful thinking. 

But the impact never came.

Everyone got silent and all you heard was Bakugou growling and groaning. 

You slowly opened your eyes and saw him struggling against bandages. His Quirk seemingly gone. 

"What do you think you're doing Bakugou Katsuki?", you heard a voice behind him. You could tell that his person had a lot of authority. Cause everyone kept silent and most of them had their head down. 

When you finally got a glimpse of the person, you saw a man with raven black flying hair and black clothes, the bandages, some cloth like material, were partially wrapped around him and partially wrapped around Bakugou. Holding him in place. 

What you noticed the most, besides his flying hair, was his red glowing eyes. Indicating that he was currently using his quirk. 

He punched Bakugou against the head,"What were you trying to do? Attacking an innocent civilian? That's not what Heroes do, get your thoughts straight, you're better than this".

Bakugou was still angry but seemingly calmed down a lot before the man released his cloth from him and his eyes stopped glowing red, his hair immediately falling down slightly past his shoulders and looking disheveled. 

"This will have consequences, I hope you know that. Go and apologize"

He pushed him towards you but you immediately replied,"it's fine".

Making everyone look at you in shock. 

"(y/n), he attacked you! He could've hurt you", Kirishima immediately interfered. 

The others agreeing. Todoroki on your side too,"you shouldn't say that it's fine, he almost hurt you. It's like Aizawa Sensei said, that's not what a hero does. You shouldn't forgive him so easily". 

You made eye contact with Bakugou, his eyes still holding anger inside them. 

Your eyes on the other hand, softened,"I-it's fine.. really.. I understand where he is coming from. Not saying that his reaction was justified but I do understand why..", you smiled a sad smile at him.

He immediately looked down, regret evident on his face. 

You knew that he didn't meant to, you knew that he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he would've hurt you. You knew how much he was regretting this now but you also understood how hurt he must've been. 

For two weeks straight he thought you were avoiding him. For two weeks straight he thought you ignored him. 

For two weeks straight, he must've blamed himself for your supposed reaction. 

But there was nothing you could do. You didn't wanted to tell him you were kidnapped, you didn't wanted to tell him you were partially on the run and hiding. 

You didn't wanted to tell him that you were practically dead, contemplating if you should get your grave ready and choose a coffin for you if anyone would get your ass. 

The thought made you almost cry. 

Not only were you hurting but you were also hurting the people around you. 

You haven't talked to your mother in those two weeks or any of your friends in your other home town. They must be worried sick, probably thinking that you were indeed, already dead. 

You silently bowed for a couple seconds, as a thank you, before immediately turning around and fast walking home. You didn't wanted to talk anymore, you didn't wanted to see anyone anymore. 

You should've stayed at home..

YOu ShouLD'vE StaYeD aT HomE...

YoU shOulD'Ve STaYeD At HoMe..

Y̶O̶u̶ ̵S̸h̸o̶u̸L̴D̷'̴v̵E̶ ̶S̸t̶a̴Y̷e̴D̵ ̸a̵T̶ ̷H̴o̶m̶E̴.̷.̴.̵

Y̷̱͕̤̬͚̠̐͗O̶͓͖͍̳͑̋͐̐̿͂̈̇̃̅̄ü̷̥̽̇ ̶̨̻͚̗̰̪̮͈̤̖͓͍̃S̶̡̛̱͇̜̰͉̖̝̓͐̇͛̈́̑͗̌́̕͜h̴̢͉̟͙̮͚͔̫̓͆̔̆̔̍͒́̎̃͠ǫ̵̨̱͙͉̖̘̹̗̥̤̲̖̅͂͌̀͝͠ų̶̛̥̰̹̬͖̋͐̎̋͛͛̏͗̿̍̽͝L̷̡̡̺̹̲̰̜̱̯̲̠͊͜͜D̴̢̧͈̩͈͕̣͊̀̌̿̿͋̌̌̾̑͌̀͘'̴̛͉̦̭̙̉͛͒͌͗̌́̆̋͐͝v̸̨̻͍͉̳̻̈͆̀̈́̽͗̈́Ĕ̴̩̪͎͍̻͈̿͗̆́͂̍͠ ̷̢̗͕͖̯̥̗̥̳̬͎͖̟̾̔͛͂̅̚̚S̶̳͕͈̳͕̠̈́̒ͅt̶͙̯̀̂̈̏́̕͜a̸̼̖̬̝̣̓̍̈́͛̐̓̄̈́͂̕͝͝͝Ẏ̸̢̛̞̫̖̠̮͉̲̘͐͑͛͘ę̵͚̞͙̼̘̟͙͍͓̤̂̉̋̒͗́͠͝ͅD̸̩̙̳̜̙̱̰̻̲̫̼̣̀̌̋̈̃̅̐̎͗̿̇͘͝ ̶̢͖̖̜̮͙̙̄̌̓̏̋̿̃ă̵̡̰͙̻̜̤̯̣͒̏͐̿̾̓͜͝T̶͉̖̳͈̟͉͌ ̴̧̭͔͍̫̥̗̥̳͍̣̾̓́͗̒ͅḪ̸̲͈̠͚̃̌͂̀͝o̷̗̥̜̍̄͗͘m̴̡̨͇͖͕̖͖̩͌̏̀̄̀̇̋̒͜Ȅ̷̗̮͔͙̼͉̦̬̠̖̟̀́́͑͗̚͘.̷̨̱͇̈̐̊̎͂̈́͐̚͝͠.̶̲͖͓̯͊̽̿͠ͅ.̸̪̱̼̥̥͓͓̦͈̒̇̆̒̂̄̑̏͌͑́ͅ

Ý̷̹͉̻̟̩̪̗̬̊͗͑̇͋̊͑̒͑̊̌̊͜͜Ǫ̴̹̬̳̺̮͖͉͈͈̒̒̆͜ư̵̧̹̹̥̗̘̰̗͓̪͙͓̽̍̏͝͠ͅͅ ̵̛̱͔̮̹͇̪̬͚̗͓̈́͑͌͒̓́̈́͆͆̈͑̋́̈́͗́̃͜ͅS̸̢̛̙̟͖̳̙̠̳̹̥̰̭̺͒͒̾͊̉͆̂̆́̿͝h̵̡̢̡̰͚̱̥̹͇̹̜̯͍̫̣̦̾͐͜ȏ̸̢͔̝̫̪̮͖̖̯̗͓̺̬̬͗̄͑̑̀̉u̸͚͈͉̗̥̘̘͕͙̟͇͎̳̞͗͆̃̎̈́͊̍̽̔̀̃̍́̌̚̚͘͜͝͠ͅL̶̨̛̳̲̦̯̳̪̣̑̏͜ͅD̴̼͙̭̣̜̣̲̗̟̒̈̇̆́̒̒̆͆̆̆̍͐̀͐͆̕ͅ'̶̨̨̭͉͈̭͙͙͎̯̩͖͉͕̹̪͒̓̽͗͊̃̊̉͝ͅͅv̷͕͕͖̏̾͌͊͆̐̄̌̃̈́́͒̌̄͘̚͠͠È̷̞̮͖̪̖̖̼͔͎̿͝ͅ ̷̢̢̥̫͖̖̞̝̩̬̗͖͍̝͙̉́̃̈́̎̂͐̇̅͑̿͝͠S̶̨̨͉̘͍̠̜̟̱̣̯̘̜̿t̷̛͉̻͔̣͚̦̍̈́͋̋͌̃͋̅̈̊̇̂̆̊͗̓͘͠ͅȃ̷̡̼͖̭̭̠͈̜̯̱͕̀͊̓̿̇͐̋̈́̑̓͛̓͝Ÿ̴̢͉͇̖̼̟̜̝͚̞͚̦̱́̄̀̓͑̐̍͋̄e̷̹͍͓̬̥̳͆͗̈́̈́̋͋̃D̵̥̥̰͑̉̆̾̄̉̌̏̍͛͊̑̌͑ ̴̡̨̧̨̤̦̪̖̣̜̬̫̫̰̦̭̲͎̣̰̀̑̄̄̚ḁ̶̧̡̨̨̯̣̞̙͍͕̩̙͙͚̖͈͕̂̀̓̚̚͝͝ͅT̸͍̫̙̣̤͂̌͠ ̸̬̜̍̀Ḧ̵̛̞͎̤̂̽̂̽̇̽̋͊̏͒͌̆̌̅̐̍͘o̸̡͙͔͙͉͇̙̞̠̘̹͔̰͖͚̹͖͔̲̠̿̀̏̓̇̽͐̓̈̏̍̈͒̈́̕͘͝͝͝m̶̡͉̘̯͍̦̲͉̩̬̝̜̩̿́̌͒̎͜Ė̴̛̗̾͛̐̅̂̾̑̉̎̋͊̓̋̀̂͠.̸̨̙̦̇̽̔́̅̆̊̔͗͂̌̃̆̀͜͝.̶̛̺̱̯̦̙̼͖̱̀̇̀͒̋͐̉̋̾̽̔͒͌͂̕ ̷̴̷̧̧̘̻͕͕̖͎̲̦̪̙͉͉̝̥̺̘͙͔̜̬̣̦̼̞̞̞̭̝͕͎̻̭̫͎̼͕̫̺̣̑͐̌͗͌̈́̍̀̾̄͗̍̂͒̋̕͜͠͠͝ͅÁ̸̢̧̗̘̰͎̼̩̹̹̦͍̘͈̥̪̘̞̫̄͌͌̓ͅņ̸̲͕͙̝͚̯̰̫͍̳̦͇͛̊̉͗͜͠͝G̶͇̦̣͙͕͖̘̖̹̱͖͈̈́̑̋͜ͅE̴̢̨̨͔̮̰̘͍̭̱͕̮̯̗̥̯͉̝͐́͗͌̎͑̀̈̂̐̍̈͠L̴̡̩̞͓̜͙̬̫̺̮͉̗͕̲̜̺̇̆̾͌̃̔͜

Ạ̶͍̽͂̅n̵̦̆̃̕g̷̪̈́̌e̸̻͈͠l̴̬̖̒͒͐..

Angel...


	22. the You in Me, the Me in You.. the Me in Me (⛔️)

(WARNING! as mentioned in the description, I will mention heavier topics, keyword, mental issues etc. I have tried to put in some slight remarks here in there in other parts, just so you can be prepared but still, if you CAN'T handle these type of topics. PLEASE DON'T READ! But please read the Authors Note at the end !)

(Also Blood! Kinda Gore-ish)

Day 23

You have locked yourself away, windows locked, blinds closed, curtains closed, door locked.

And where were you?

You were sitting on the floor at the corner of the room, clutching your head, gripping your hair, breathing unevenly, your knees closely pressed to your chest, rocking slightly back and forth.

It seemed like every event in the past weeks were stacking up on each other.

There was so much you could take, so much you could handle.

You thought you slowly overcame every event that happened from the past weeks but apparently you didn't..

The voices in your head getting louder and more threatening.

You thought they were tamed, you thought they were dead.. but all they did was play hide and seek and feast as soon as they got food.

Which they did and now they were playing with your mind, your sanity.

You were slowly loosing it.

I don't wanna go back there...

I don't wanna...

You whimpered.

ḇ̴͔́u̷̱̔ṱ̵̊ ̷͕̈́̀ỉ̴͜ț̷̬͊̓ ̶̬̍w̸̡̜̔å̶̢̯̌s̶͔̩̀ ̵̫̈̈f̵̗̈́̈́u̴͎̇̄ń̸͖͉.̷̦̹͌.̵̱̊͛ ̸͕̎ẘ̶͜ä̷ͅs̴͒͜n̸͙̭̎'̸͛ͅţ̵̏ ̷̨̜̏i̸̘̚t̶͈̖̿?̸͍̝̽̚

no... no it wasn't...

l̴͖̱̈́̾e̴͚̚t̷͉͊͝'̸̧̇s̵̡̤̓ ̸̧́p̶͙̜̈́͝l̵̨̿̂a̸̯̋ẙ̵̻ ̶͓͓̽̄ā̸̬͂g̵̼̚a̸̦̘̾̈ī̷̻͉n̴̳̊́

go away... i don't wanna play.. you have done enough damage in my life..

i̶̬̼͘ ̷̖͑̓l̵͙̋͋o̷̧͉̒v̷̧̈́ę̶̮̐̚ ̸̩͇̀ỷ̵̹ö̵͉͈́͛ṷ̵͚̒

no you don't... you DON'T

r̵͍̹̆̾ẽ̴̮̫m̷̪̻̔̅e̸̫̖̓̉m̵̨̤̍̆b̸̅̌͜e̶͠ͅr̴͇̅̓ ̶̞͎̈͛w̷̳͑h̶̲͍̉̔a̶̝̚͝ẗ̵̼̓ ̶̞͗̾y̴̨̓̾͜ó̷̟̟͝u̵̯̟͛ ̴̹̒ͅs̴̟͉͠ȁ̶̟ị̷̘̏d̴̽ͅ?̶̛̯̳

no

s̶̭͚͛h̷̰̤͑o̴͓̊̀ŭ̶̪͔͝l̶̹̎̕d̷͈͝ ̵̠̘̃I̷̘͋͐ ̵͓̓̀r̶͉͑è̷̖͓ḿ̴̨͑ĭ̶͈͚̅ń̵̜̹d̶̝͌̇ ̸̖̜̇̀y̷̝͋͛ǒ̴̫͉̕û̸̙̇?̵͕̰͗̇

NO

Y̴̹̻̕͝ỏ̷̢ù̶̹ ̵̯͋̚s̸̢̑͂a̴̪͈͘í̴̦̂ď̶̰́,̸͈̺̓"̴̡͔̿͠y̷̛͕o̷̠̽ȕ̴̥̇ ̸͖̬̾̀d̶͓̂͌ő̵̧̥̈́n̶̮̈́̈'̴̼̇t̸̥̖͒ ̴̹́̿ͅr̷̹̍̈ͅe̴̱͌a̵̗̣͌̀l̶̩̿̅l̷͇̍͌y̴̼͑̊ ̸̬̺̏̾w̷͖̻̉ȁ̶͚̙̓n̸̜̲͌̈́t̶͚̂ ̷̺͂̽t̵͔͔̑́ò̷͔ ̴͕̳̀g̷͕͍̓̈́ȩ̷̃ṭ̷̢͌̃ ̸̡̗͂̓r̷̛̩̚ì̴̩̳̉d̴̩͓̄̆ ̵͎̉o̸̤̔f̶̻̕ ̴̟̅m̴̜͒͘é̷̻.̵̼̏͗͜ ̸̘̓͝I̴͈͝'̴̡̛m̵̻̝̄͒ ̷̠̐t̸͔̤̓̔h̸̻́̿ė̴̗͋ ̸̩̑ő̸̦͊n̴͔͆͊l̶̡͂̋y̵̛̮̐ ̶̩̪̑ṯ̴̈́͝h̸̳̗̽͒i̸̠͈̒̀n̴̻̕g̶͇͌̔ ̶̰̏t̷͇̩̓h̴̺̦̎ȧ̶̮̲̎t̷͖̏ ̵̛̪͝m̸̬̓̏ȃ̸̠̒ḵ̶̌ê̶͔s̵̡̥̽ ̶̗͍̏͋y̷̜̜͋͛o̵̺̐u̸̠̓̂ ̶͔̉f̶̨͆ͅe̸̢̦͗̅e̸̻̓l̴͍̖̽͘ ̷̤͌̈́s̸̜̥͗͛o̶̼͊̂m̸̮̒͜ẹ̶̅t̷̯̤̓̋ḩ̴͍́ī̶̳n̵̝̈́ͅg̶̻̓͋.̸̬͝.̶̥̼͆̊.̴̨́͛"̷̗͛

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP, THAT'S NOT TRUE

ò̵̲͉͠ḣ̵̡͔̉,̵̗̏ ̷͓͑̂b̴̧̦̚ù̶͔̿t̸̮̉͆ ̷͈̈́t̶̩̃ḣ̸͓à̸͍t̴̨̻͐̀ ̶͖͎̅̇ẅ̴̥́̀e̶͍͗r̸̪͆̀ê̴̜͊ͅ ̸̼̻͘y̷̧̒͘ö̴̠̱́u̸̩͝r̸̟̿ ̵̼̠́̚o̸̹͝w̴̗͂͊n̷̦̿̀ ̶̼̏̾ẅ̵̝̤ŏ̵̫̔r̷͈̓̓d̵̲̊̎ṡ̸̜̳̎

no no no no no no no no

at this point you were crying, sobbing uncontrollably... It was too much, they were too much.

ỳ̸̧̭̃ȏ̸̝̱ǔ̴̩̎ ̸̪̂w̸̦͖̃ă̸̼ṅ̴̜͌n̸͉͝a̷̻̦͠ ̸̛̟̑h̶͎͆͝e̵̛̱̮̅ä̶̙̯́ȑ̶̨ ̴͈̒̇y̸͈͂̌ȍ̴̟̍ű̷͎r̷͙̀̈́s̸̡̠̿̕e̷͉̾̿ḽ̴͆f̸̩̻́ ̵̝͒s̵͎̓ḁ̶̒y̶̯̙̋ ̷̬̹̅i̷̦̙͆t̸͍̑̈́?̶̲̈́̚ ̵̱͆S̷̲̳̀̎o̸͇͒͌ ̵̥̗̌̽y̷̙̆͊͜ǫ̶͚̃̆ŭ̶̧͍ ̴̱̕w̶̡͉̏o̶̙͍͒u̵̱̻̚l̷̩͑ḏ̷̛ ̶̦̀ͅa̴͉͚̓̍č̵̤̕t̵̼̂͝ŭ̵̻͍a̸̺̯͋̀l̸̩̘͠l̵̟̲͑̐y̵̯̓͠ ̵͕͂͝b̷̙̞̿e̴͈͘l̶̜̕î̵̦e̶̝̓̒͜v̸̞̉ė̸̱̦̃ ̵͕͒m̵̭͑e̴̢͋?̸̭͝

NO, I HAVE NEVER SAID THAT... I HAVE... never.... i have... never.... i.... i have...

l̷̙̝̎e̶̜͓͘t̵̟͊ͅ'̶̛̝͚s̶̥̼͆ ̸͙̀p̸̬̓l̴̙͊͆a̵̡͊y̷̛̮̑ ̷̡̳̇͘ľ̷̗͕è̷̫̞͝t̵̩̽'̷̹͛̌s̸̝̪̊ ̷̺̇p̸̲̝͝l̶̟͌͘a̴̪͝y̴̹͚͑́ ̵̼̍l̷̛̩̽ē̴͈̤t̷̲̐'̵̯̄͐s̴͓̞̀̂ ̸͖̞̓p̴̧̩̾l̴̹̠͊a̸͍̽y̸̺̅

l̴̨̙̙̱̫͛̉̈e̸̡͔̯͔̖̦͔̣͎̻͔̼͎͍͕͛̊̆̍̓̈́́͜ţ̷̨̪̠̗̱̬̫̪̝̲̖̪̙̈́͛̐̂̇̃̑͆̚'̵̭́̌s̸̹̖̼̤̱̭̭̥̰̺̋̽̀̄͝ ̴̼̒͒̌͂̄̕p̴̠̜̙̲͎̥̯̝̠̎͌̋̃̿̑̔̽̽͛̑̽̑̏͆͘̚͘͝͠l̸̢̧̢͕̘̺͉̤͎͇̦̱̖͔̬͇̲̫͕͉̖̽̎̏̃̽͗̉͂̓͒̈́̔̎́̒̀̎̊a̴̡̨̡̡̨̛͚͔͎̰̬̗͙̳̤͛͛̍̐͛̚̕͝y̶̪̳̑̎͘ ̴̱̮͉͓͎̻̿̒̀̉̍̅͂̌̏̿̍̂̚͝

Ļ̶͓̻͉̳̊̎̚Ȩ̴̣̙̙͆̈́̏͋̿̐̃͗̊̅͂̉̚̕͘T̴̨̧̛͔̟̩̥̭̘̹̟͍̭͓̪̭͕'̵̢̡̨̫̮̱̹̻͕͍̩̥̞̮̤͍̥̀̒̇͋̉̌̐̂͘S̷̢̮̝̬̜̗̘͈̹̩̩̹̘͖͚̬͉̞̖̆̅͆̕̕͝͝ͅ ̶̠͔̥̝̥̓̑̽̔̿̑͊͋̂̑̆̆̽̽̊̚̚P̴̱̻̗̀̐̆͒͛́̅̋́̇̽̏͋̾̚͠͝͠͝L̶̺̖̤͈͈̣̳͔̤̬̒̾̂̈́̈͆̋̎̌̕̚̕͠͝Ạ̴̧͙͇͇̪̗͕̦̝̤̩̗͓͖͖̐̿̄̅̅͒͑͌Y̵̗͇͘

L̶̰̻̦̼͔̏̌̇̒̄̇͑͐͋̈́̿̽̈́̈́̀̈͛̂̈́̾̓͋̐̀͐̾̑͠E̵̡̢̢̨̛̛̮̞̣̱͈̝̺̤̗͚̪̙̻͙͍̣͈̘̝͙̲̩̮̼̰̰̲̙̜̱̼̹͔̠̺͔̯̗̘͇̠̭̗̠̠͇̖͎̹̣̦͈̭̙̗̜̱̫͉͕͖̪̰̱̼̱̥̭̞͙̘͈͙̖̝̩̪̳͖̩͋̍͑̿̉̒̈́̇̆̉̔̾̆̉̈́̈̈́̒͌̆̆͆̎̐̊͒̈́͆̀̓̌̈̀̆͐̈́͆̉̑̚̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅT̴̩͕̤͋̉̆̈́͆̋̈́̀͋͊̋̈́̊̊͑̽͒̏͑̃̅͆̈̏͑̀̀͂̀̌͑͋̊̿̊̅͐͗̾̀͊͗̐̈́̋̆͆̔̚̚͘͝͠͝͝'̷̬̪̗̳̰̜̼̰͓͚̻̩̬̫͖̗̖͕̬̭̭̈̿̇̂͛̑͌̂́͌̒̉̑͌́̋̔͝͝S̸̨̧͇͇͖̞͈̘̯̳̘̠̰̦̠̗͇̯̫͚͇̲͖̣͕͉̹͌͊̈́̃̆̓͒̆͆̿̈́̒̇͒̀̽̎̇̈̒͑͐͑̓̅̓̔̈͆̐̽̏͒̅̉̅̀̚͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨͓̻̱͔̻̘̞̝̤̙̠̗̱͇̼̲̟̠̲̣̙̯̪͔͍̰̭̫͇̣̫͓͔̬̹̗̥̹̘́̂̒̌̄͝ͅͅP̶̡̡̨̫̩̣̩̫̤̝͚͚̥̙̫̰͓̜̤̯̟͓̭̜̤̤̮̯͈͇͙͋̓̊̆͐́̄͆̌̌̀̇͌̾͆̅͜L̷̨̡̡̼̯̙͎̖͇̟͓͇͉̪̰̰̫͓͇̹̻͇̹̙̬͓͓̭͕͔͍̦̩͖͙͖̼͍͕̬͚͇̠̺̙͈̬͉̦͆̿͗̅̀̒̈̉̋̀͐́̏͑͂͋̐̐͑̀̀̿͂́̉̅̏̀͂̕̚̕͘͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̧̧̨̨̨̧̢̼̠̤̹͖͚̹͙̖͍̭͚̗̳̪̣̮̙̮͓̼͇̩̻̻͎̠͔̣̜̻̤̳͇͍͕̳̬̣͕̥̘͉̼̞͈͚͈̱̻̪̜̻̹͔͈̤̙̣̗͗̍̒̂̀̓́͊̊̓̒̓́̀̾̎̉͊̎͐̅́̾̅͘͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅŸ̶̢̢̡̢̛̛̻̝̘͉̱̤̣̻͍̗̬̪͍̦͉͎̘̘͎͖̖̯̩̜̪͉̖̠͖͓̟͕̥̼͎͒̈̾̇̅̄̈̌͛̾̀̀̍͌͗̍̀͆͐͋̈͆͛̀͒̒͑̉̐͛̾̅̈́̓̌̀̔̍̆̎̊̽͋͂͌̆̽̽̍͂̐̄͋̾͂̎̇͑̔͊̍̄̆̄͛̆̈̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝

You kept aggressively shaking your head left and right.

This isn't happening.. this isn't happening.. this can't be... this can't be happening...

You didn't know how to make them stop. They kept talking on and on.. bringing up stuff you tried to oh so desperately forget.. You tried to bury deep inside you. Things you knew you were gonna take with you to the grave.

They brought it all back up, making you cry harder and harder and almost ripping your hair out in the process.

You were bawling your eyes out, screaming the whole entire time, begging them to stop. Stop torturing you like this and leave you in peace.

But all you heard was them laughing, yelling to play with them.. Play with them... Play with us...

P̶̺̭̟͚̞͉̰̪̰̞̲̺̀̐͊̾̋͛̈́̀l̶̩͚̺̠̟̒͂̔̈́̑̿̓̅́́͊͜͠a̷̢̡̺̝̦͈̗͕̜͓̗̱̔̈́͗̿͠ÿ̴̫̠̞̼͚͖͈̯́́̂̓̃̓͑͐́̒̚ ̷̢̨̠̲̥̺͇͋̄͆̅̍̈́̽̕͝w̷̯̤͉͉̲̘̍̑͋́͂̈́̓̌͋̊͛̕į̴̡̠͎̯̫̤͒̆̅̇͑̍͗̉̕͝ť̸̢̛̇̓͗̔̓̌͗̄̀̐̚h̵̖͚̊̋̀̿́͠ ̸̝̪̖͓̜̟̗͈͚͇̯̔͑̃̊̊͂̃̌͘͜u̶̧̟̭̗̗̥͍͛͂̉́̈́̿̉̌̀̚͜s̷̡̖̘̹̘̤̯̤̮̙̟͉̓͌̑̌̇̓͝

STOP!!

You were lying on the floor now, curled up in a fetal like position.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP", you kept screaming out.

Oh how you wished this would be over now. How you wished to just end it in this moment.

You thought you grew past it. You thought you were fine.. You thought you were 'cured', as they said...

But you were wrong.. they were wrong.. you were far from it.. you were far from 'cured'. Your own mind tricking you, letting you believe you were fine again.

Leaving you to believe that you were able to live normal again. To live in peace and quietness.

It all seemed like you were cursed, doomed to struggle for eternity.

They continued to laugh at your pathetic state. Making fun of you and mocking you. You wanted to strangle them. Each one of them. But straggling them meant straggling yourself cause at the end.

Even if that weren't your voices... they were still your voices... they were still all you.

Me...

Maybe... it's an option...

Yeah.. an option...right?

y̷͙͑̕e̷̮͎̥̰̐́̈́͂̀̍́̓͐s̸͕͈̳͎͖̮͙̞̄͋͑̄̉̆͆̈́̆̈͝.̸̨̛͖̯̣͕̬̈́̉͊͗̅.̷͉͓̞̱̊̑̔̓̑͛̄͂̎͘͝͝͝Ỷ̵̧̨̛̳̫̺͑̑̏̎̓́̾̏̂̀ę̶͓͍̟͎̰̞͖̣̳̭̠̖̈́͌̀̊̍̊̓͌͒̿̚s̵̨͈̺̹̼̱̯̩̼͉̗̍̽̍͂̕.̷̙͙̭̫̟͇̲̞͒̂͑͘.̸͚̮̩̱̖͉͎͂̇̅̑̇̂͊̓̂̾̕Y̵̭͇̳̭̹̻̭̣̱̋̌͗͊̑͗̈͆̾͝͠E̵̡̧̝̥̫̣̭̫͓͇̔̽̐̐̾̍̾̊̅͘̕͝ͅs̷͚̟͋̚̚.̸̯́͌̌͆͑͝.̴̢̛̙̱͉̣̫͈̩̩͂̉̈́̾͒̋͗̀̆͗̂ͅY̴̳̼͛̈͐͑̐̓̚͝ę̸̥̦̟̒̀͑̋̀̌̽͂̉͆́͜S̷̡̍̽̈́̉́̉̆͑́͛͑̕.̴̛̻̹̳̬̼͍͖̭̣̰̩̚͝ͅ.̸͇̼͚͚̮͇̮͖̦͖́̓͗͝ÿ̵̹́̑̿͐͘͝ͅË̸̪̫̭̜̰͖̋̈́͆̃͛͗̓̐͠͠ș̷̛̮̮͍̻̗̱͒̈́͆͋̀̐̒̚͠.̴̤̥̠͈̼͇̎͑͌͌͆͝.̴̞͙̻̋̕ŷ̶̖̮̝͙́̑̑̄̐̎̉̓̀̏É̶̳͙̞͔͍̞̲̰̩͉̟̙͌̈́̓̏̉̓̈͑͑͘S̴̟̭͚̰̺̗͂͋͗̉̃͋̌̀̑͘͝ͅ.̸͈̦͓͈̮̩͕́͌͑͆̒́̎͒̑̂̓͘͝.̴̡̲͉͖̲͇̤̦͂̔͒͆̈́͂͘̕͠͠Y̷̬̮̟͋̏̏̎͊͂̆͜E̷̪͔͔̲̥̣̔̽͌͛͗͆̐͐̍̉̉̏͜ͅS̷̨͖͎͚͎̭͆̏̄̈̏̔͛͒ͅ.̶̨͓̦̺̹̞͉̖̜̓̾̈́̋̎͋́͛̅̔̉͑̋.̷̨̨̺̺̹̫̻̪͚̘̖̟̥̿̍̇̎̽́͘̕͝͝ ̷̢̮̦̠͓̓̅̋̄́͌͌̒̈́̏̿̈͌P̷̰̽̏l̶̢̟̥̮͚͈͔̗̞̼͎̱̼̀͐̿̽̈́͋͊̐̂͘͝͠a̷̡̛̠̰̲̜͚̍͒̂̀̒͛̎͘̚͠͠ÿ̶̼͉̊ ̸̡̪̠̦̗̞̃͌̃̒͛̒́̆͂̇͊͘͜͝ẁ̵̡̛̰͕̯͈̼̹̠͙̹̱̺̾͒̈́̀̾̈́i̵͎͔̟̮̤̱͙̺̳̤̬͔̐̓͊̅̉͋͋t̶̬́̚h̸̨̟̳̟̻̤̏̈́̓͌̅̃̽͘ ̴̡̡͇̳͓̥̰͗̀U̶̢͙͖̬͕̥̮̿̂Ṣ̶̢̱̮̬̳̙̭̖͔͈̱͌͒̅̆̍̊̿̏̀͊̆͝͝ͅ

P̶̢̡̨̼͈͈̩̣̹̥̲̲̓̉̋̓̌̈͘L̴̛͉͔̞̃̋͋̅̓̈́̀̑̎̏̔͜͝A̸̡̺͍͓̺̼͈̣͕̔̇̂͑́͂̈́̐͊͠ͅÝ̴̥̙͚͙̞̌͒̃̈́͑̌́̄͒͂̿̀.̴̛͔̗͖̅̀͛̎̀̏̎̈́͐̌̀̚W̸̲̺͂̈́̍͐̅̀̿̚͝I̶͕̙̬͐̊͌͛̌̉Ţ̸̛͚͙͎̈̍̉̓͌̉̚Ḧ̶̤̭̟͎̤̯̏́̈́̀͊̇̐̿̀͛̓.̴͕̭̣͚̣͐̋͗̽̃͆̇͐͋͊͆̄͛Û̶̡̮̮͕̒́̊́͛̋̇̈̏̕͠Ṣ̸̥̼͐̉͂̔͛̑̄̚̕͝

You struggled to stand up, your energy completely drained. Stumbling around your pitch black apartment you tried to make it towards the kitchen..

Should I really strangle them? Should I make it a quick one... A quick kill... yes.. A quick kill would do...

At this point you were in a sorta.. trance like state..

All you had in mind was to kill those voices. Kill them before they kill you..

You went to the drawers and pulled out a kitchen knife, looking at it you tried to decipher where each voice was coming from and so you began..

You sat down on the kitchen floor comfortably, looking at each piece of your body.

Feet, Legs, Fingers, Palms, Arms and so on. You made out each voice for each body part and started to stab. First your leg.

You repeatedly stabbed your leg, driving the knife in and out and almost boring it inside you.

You were in such a trance that you didn't even realize the immense pain you were feeling. The adrenaline way too high. You kept stabbing your leg until you were satisfied and one of the voices got silent.

And then you continued to stab your other leg repeatedly until again, you were satisfied.

You continued to stab your palm, your arm and then your other palm and arm. And the more you stabbed the more silent those voices got and the more blurry your vision became..

Cause in the moment of insanity you didn't realize.. the more blood you lost the more silent the voices got cause now you were just about to knock on deaths door. 

And he was more than happy to let you in.. 

________________

Authors Note

I specifically made this chapter super short, first of all, if you're uncomfortable with reading it, you can definitely ignore this chapter and just continue with the next part. Second of all, it's like a filler chapter where you get to know your character a little more, not enough but just a little. To show that theres definitely more.

And since it's a filler chapter you don't have to read it specially, You can but you don't have to.

But I will warn you, as in my book description, heavier topics will be talked about in this book! So please reconsider reading it if you're not good with those things.. There are plenty other stories from other users out there that are super good (even better than mine) and are topic vice also lighter.


	23. barely alive, barely breathing

Day 24

You didn't wanted to open your eyes, the sound of the heart monitor already telling you...

You.Survived!

You.were.ALIVE.

You sighed and opened your eyes only to met with golden-brown eyes starring back at you.

"what the fuck..", you whispered under your breath.

"Oh, (y/n), good morning! Isn't it a Great FUCKING Morning!", Hawks spit out, sarcasm dripping out of him, more than on a rainy tsunami day.

"Good morning to you too, bird boy", you grinned cheekily back at him.

"Don't", he threatened.

"Why are you being so dramatic?", you waved your hands around a bit.

"W-w-why?!", he asked in disbelieve. He looked at you as if you suddenly grew a second head and started to dance the swan lake in front of him,"are you.. haha... are you.. seriously asking me this right now?"

You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Don't fucking roll your eyes at me!","Stop yelling at me!!"

"I can yell as much as I want to, (Y/N)! And you know why? Do you wanna know why? I can tell you why! Cause you went ahead and almost KILLED YOURSELF!"

You flinched at his loud voice. He was heated and trying to calm him down would probably be useless right now. You have never seen Hawks loosing his cool ever but you were kinda proud that you managed to do so anyway.

"Well as you said, almost!", you shrugged your shoulders making him loose his cool even further. 

"ARE YOU-","ssssh, calm down, relaxation!! Chill out!! Stop screaming!!","(Y/N) I swear to god-", he gritted his teeth.

"If you don't stop taking this situation so lightly I will personally murder you!"

"okay", you shrugged.

He groaned and grind his teeth, gripping his hair in frustration. You were getting on his nerves with your attitude and to think that you were just dying a mere hours ago wasn't sitting right with him.

The infos he got out of you were not bringing him further and the fact that your mental stability was apparently on edge wasn't helpful as well.

He tried desperately to get information about you but every little thing was protected data, it was simply confidential and even as a hero working for and under the government, he had unfortunately no access to it. Making him even more frustrated.

He tried to calm down, taking a couple breathers before turning back to you.

"Okay, listen to me (y/n). I'm not up for jokes. What were you trying to do? I heard screaming, yelling. I saw that all your shit was closed and locked. I had to break in the window and get rid of the blinds to get to you just to see you bleeding out on the kitchen floor with several stab wounds and a knife in your hand. You obviously didn't got attacked. So, what.the.fuck.happened?"

You looked away. You thought about all the possible consequences that could happen when you tell him even just a small detail.

Hawks was literally on your ass. And the last thing you wanted was him to confirm his suspicions about you and get in trouble.

So you just simply replied,"none of your concern".

Your expression and voice completely monotone, holding no emotion.

You heard Hawks sigh before sitting down on the hospital bed and gripping your hand lightly, stroking it with his thumb.

"Listen, I care for you! I want nothing more than to protect you and assure your safety but I can't do that when you don't talk to me and don't tell me whats wrong!"

Bullshit..

You bit your lips, ignoring his eyes on you, who swiftly looked at your lips, him subconsciously licking his lips in the process.

Even though he hated to admit it, you were growing on him with all your stupid remarks and even if you were beyond terrified you still stood your ground. He admired that.

But he couldn't, you were a bait, an object to fish out the League and the Shie Hassaikai out of there hiding spots. He couldn't grow to attached to you. Even though he often felt guilty, it was his job after all and his job took top priority.

He sighed,"I see you don't wanna talk right now but it's fine! I'll leave you alone for now but please.. promise me you won't do anything dumb. I'll try to visit you later!"

You heard him walk towards the door, he turned around one more time to look at you and you did the same. He had no smile whatsoever on his face, you could tell he tried to hide his emotions and appear emotionless but being in this position yourself you saw the sadness in his eyes, the concern for you.

You averted your eyes and turned back to the window, looking out of it.

You heard the door click and at last you were left alone.

You kept looking out of the window, your eyes following the movement of the birds flying around and sighed.

At least they finally shut up...

The silence once again, welcoming you in a warm embrace. 

After taking a little nap (well more like a huge nap) you awoke to flowers beside your bed and some "get well soon" cards.

So everyone found out huh...

On thing that truly caught your eye was a neatly folded letter though.

You reached out to it and saw it was a written letter by Bakugou. You contemplated whether you should open it or not but you were never the type to reject someone immediately. You always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. Giving second or third changes for the person to change. 

If they didn't, then you would ultimately cut them out of your life, with no second guesses or questions.

So with a heavy heart you opened the letter...

'Hey (Y/N),

I'm truly sorry for what I did and I'll understand if you don't ever want to see me again. I should've let you explain yourself. When I heard you were in the hospital I couldn't help but blame myself. I feel like it was me who put you in it and I'm sorry. There are some things I want to tell you in person if you let me. If not then I'll understand and I will leave you alone. Promise..

Bakugou'

You read it over and over. To say that you were impressed was an understatement.

You could tell from Bakugous hot headed personality that something like this wouldn't be easy for him and in fact, wasn't easy for him.

Apologizing when you're stubborn and passive wasn't easy... you knew the best after all.

You definitely wanted to give him the chance to talk to you but you weren't so sure if you would be able to tell him what has happened or in fact, what tempted you to do what you did.

You folded the later again and put it back on the table. You decided to look at the other cards and were pleasingly surprised to see a couple cards from the UA class and even flowers from Shoto, which made you slightly blush and smile.

But your mood immediately changed when you saw the name of the person you dreaded the most at the moment..

Overhaul...

You took a deep breath and picked up the card and the flowers.

'I hope you recover well and soon my angel

I'll make sure to get you as soon as you're recovered  
I won't make the same mistake twice  
I promise 

In love  
Overhaul'

No no no no no.....

The heart monitor picked up on the speeding of your heart, alarming the nurses outside. They came running in, checking what caused your pulse to go this high but immediately stopped when they saw your distressed, pale face.

"Miss (l/n), what happened? Please talk to us Miss!"

The nurses tried to shake you out of your trance like state but to no avail, you were gone.

You were hyperventilating without even realizing it.

Until they injected a liquid into you with a syringe which, after a couple minutes, made you slowly loose conscious.

Your heartbeat slowed down and your breathing was getting steady again, falling into deep slumber again.

"Why is there a letter from Overhaul", you heared a concerned voice whisper.

"I don't know but the letter is concerning. He won't make the same mistake twice... what does that mean?", another one whispered back.

"If he touches her I will stick his face up his own ass", another one, angrier and a little louder than the others, said.

You shifted around making everyone freeze and opened your eyes. You turned your head slightly and the first thing you saw was Bakugou rushing towards you, cupping your cheeks.

"Thank god you're alright", he muttered, leaning with his forehead against yours.

Kirishima cleared his throat and Kaminari and Sero groaned,"Katsuki move, you're not the only one who missed her and was worried"

"Shut the fuck up Dunce Face!"

"Hey! Don't be mean", you muttered making him sigh and let go of you.

You turned to the others and slightly smiled at them. You were happy to see the boys, Kaminari, Sero, Kirishima, Midoriya and Todoroki.

But you saw a look of concern written on Midoriyas face... obviously, he saw the letter...

You decided to play dumb,"everything alright?", you asked in a more happier voice.

"We should ask you that!", Kaminara said frowning slightly.

"I'm fine I'm fine, promise!", smiling at him you tried to reassure him but he still kept frowning slightly making you sigh.

"I'm truly fine, Kaminari. Don't think about it!"

He sighed and nodded but the frown wasn't leaving his face.

"(Y/n)?", Midoriya called out to you and you hummed in response,"w-we saw a letter and got really concerned..", he continued, playing with his fingers nervously.

"I-I know we shouldn't have pried but it's about your safety-"

"I know, the letter from Overhaul...", you sighed.

There was no way you could avoid talking about this now.

"Actually, funny story", you started,"he kidnapped me and now wants to wife me, crazy right, ha ha ha..", chuckling nervously.

The look on everyone's face was... interesting.

"Does that mean that in the past two weeks that you were gone... YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!", Bakugou yelled.

You flinched and put your hands on your ears. He's sometimes way too loud for his own good. You sighed and averted your gaze down,"yeah..", you mumbled.

You saw in your peripheral vision how Bakugou tried to keep himself cool, holding his hands in front of his face.

First of all, he was pissed at himself for not realizing that you were gone, second of all, he was pissed at you for acting as if nothing happened and everything is rainbows and unicorns..

He hated the way you were keeping secrets. He wanted you to be honest with him, yet here you were hiding all the pain and all the secrets from not only him but apparently everyone around you. But why? This was something he couldn't comprehend.

"Why didn't you tell us (Y/N)?", Midoriya asked.

You really didn't know how to answer this. Was it because you wanted to protect them? Was it because you didn't wanted to involve anyone? Or was it just your sheer nature of dealing with everything yourself and never asking for help?

You didn't know and you didn't even wanted to question it.

So all you did was shrug.

"Unbelievable", Bakugou muttered under his breath.

You wanted this interrogation to stop, it annoyed you to no end that Hawks kept pestering you with questions the last couple days.

Having the boys do the same now gave you a headache.

"I wanna talk to (Y/N) alone", Bakugou suddenly said. Everyone glanced at each other before reluctantly leaving you two alone.

You prepared yourself for what was to come.

When the last one left he sat down on the hospital bed and looked ahead, his hands neatly folded in his lap.

You guessed he was trying to form the words he wanted to say so you didn't pressure him and gave him time until he collected himself.

He sighed,"(Y/N)", you hummed in response, frowning a little.

He finally turned to you and looked at you. His eyes soft and sad. A sight you have never seen on him.

He laid one hand on top of yours and the other cupped your cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. Lightly leaning into his touch, your cheeks became warm.

"I like you (y/n) and it hurts me to see you like this.. and it hurts me even more that you don't talk to me"

You closed your eyes and let the words sink in. You knew you were about to hurt him more but you never got to say it cause the moment you opened your mouth, you were interrupted with a knock on the door and said door opening up to let a certain red winged bird in.

You slightly pushed Bakugous hand away from your face and faced Hawks.

"A Bakugou, perfect. I need to talk to you and the others. Oh and Hi (Y/N)"

You waved back and saw how they headed out.

Curiosity kinda got over you cause, what would Hawks want from the boys.

You slowly stood up from the hospital bed, trying not to make a sound and making sure the IV drop wasn't tangled up somewhere.

You made your way towards the door and pressed your ear against it.

„Okay listen here kids, I don't ask much but I want to know if you have information about her. It's important for our investigations"

„But why (y/n)?",you assumed said Midoriya.

„She's probably working with the League and/or the Shie Hassaikai"

„But she literally told us that she got kidnapped by them!? Why should she work with them?!", you heard Bakugou yell.

„There's a lot of possible leads, we're just trying to make sure that she isn't a danger to anyone"

„Isn't (y/n) quirkless? How can she be a danger?", it seemed like Kirishima asked that.

„It's what she says but we don't know for sure. Maybe she's pretending, maybe she's saying the truth. We don't know. We don't know a lot ourselves that's why I need y'alls help".

"We know just as much as you..", said Bakugou, he sounded disappointed, almost sad.

"But what are you going to do when you have the info about (y/n)?"

"At the moment the League and the Shie Hassaikai are in a fight with each other because of her. So we're thinking about using her as a bait to lure them out"

At this point you heard enough. You knew he was suspicious of you but to think that he would play you like that.

He tried to gain your trust just to fuck you up like this.

Great...

You walked back towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

You were beyond pissed.

Soon after, everyone walked in again and you saw that Hawks had a serious expression on his face. He walked up to you and crossed his arms. The others had unreadable expressions on their faces before they all bid their goodbyes and went their ways.

"It's terrible to eavesdrop"

"And it's terrible to lie, yet here we are", you said, sarcasm dripping from your lips like venom.

You saw a little red feather fly past you and back onto Hawks wings.

That's how he must've figured I eavesdropped...

"Listen (y/n)-"

"No, YOU listen. I'm done here! Don't fucking pretend that you 'care' or that you 'worry' for a citizen when you straight out just gonna sell them out! I'll tell you something honestly, Hawks. I.DIDNT.CHOSE.THIS. Believe me when I say I would rather DIE at this point then being alive any more second. I can't take this anymore. I beg you as a victim who needs saving from a hero, either kill me now or let me go and let me leave this god forsaken town!"

You didn't even realize that your voice grew louder and louder, your heart beat speeding up, the heart monitor acting up.

You thought that any second now a nurse would come rushing in with a syringe and inject some calming liquid into you again.

And as you thought, the door opened up but what you didn't expect was a huge man with flames sticking out of parts of his body, walking in, with an expression so cold and serious making shivers run down your spine.

"Endeavor, hey", Hawks greeted him with a lazy wave.

"(F/N) (L/N)?", his voice was deep and had an authority to it.

You nodded your head.

"Fantastic. Let's talk then"

He pulled a chair and sat down in front of you, Hawks next to him.

You knew right away this will be an interrogation of two Heroes, trying to find dirt on you.

"What do you wanna know?", you said. It was evident in your voice how weak and done you were. Anyone could see on your expression that you couldn't take anymore.

"I just have a couple questions and I think you already know what they're about"

You meekly nodded your head.

"Good, Let's begin. What is your quirk?"

"I'm Quirkless"

"Birthday?"

"(insert birthday)"

"So you're (insert age) old, correct?"

"Yes"

"Are your parents alive?"

"Yes"

"What's your relationship with your parents?"

"Good"

"Why did you move here?"

"To restart my life"

"Why?"

"Just felt like it, there wasn't any particular reason"

"Did you know anyone from here before moving?"

"No"

"Did you knew anyone out of the League before moving here?"

"No"

"How come you were in contact with them?"

"Misfortunate events that lead to another misfortunate event, leading this to another misfortunate event"

"So you were not willingly involved with them?"

"No"

"Are you saying the truth right now?"

"..."

"With every secret and every lie you will get more and more in trouble to the point where you won't be able to return"

"I...",you sighed and looked down,"I won't sell anyone out.."

"That's all the answers I need. Any questions from you side?"

"No sir", you muttered.

He stood up and without another word he walked out, leaving you with Hawks alone.

Hawks didn't know what to say, maybe he did hope that at the end you weren't involved with them personally but it was all wishful thinking, cause right now, you literally admitted it yourself.

He shook his head and silently left as well, leaving you completely alone with your thoughts.

You knew you messed up and now you were just waiting for everything to hit... if you had any hope left, even if it was a little string of hope.. it was now gone.

Only time would be able to tell, if you would survive this..

barely survive this or... 

Die..


	24. Sanctuary

Day 29

You haven't seen anyone for the last five days, why? Cause you didn't want to.

After Endeavor and Hawks left you told the Nurse you don't allow any more visitors and no more gifts. Only authorized people like family were allowed any of it.

She nodded her head and told anyone who came by to check up on you, be it Hawks, Bakugou or even a gift from Overhaul, that they weren't allowed to see you.

To top it off you told her to say exactly those words..

"No ones allowed to see her and a sincere fuck off from Miss (L/N)"

You genuinely liked her the most cause she was legitimately smiling at them with a happy go lucky face just to piss them off more.

She knew what had happened, she was there for you the moment when you got submitted to the hospital till now.

And you two did really grow close in just a few.

She was the only one who genuinely asked you why you did what you did and what had happened that you even went that far. It felt great to get everything off your chest and she carefully listened and never even once judged you.

Even encouraged you to stay strong and talk to anyone or even her if something is getting to you. 

She was super cool too and kept you often company, even in her breaks she came to hang out with you.

She was genuinely pissed when she heard that another nurse keeps injecting you with calming solutions just because she doesn't know how to handle you and your panic attacks.

You looked at the clock and knew she will be here again in a few, making you smile.

And like on cue you heard a soft knock on the door and her tip toeing in. She had two lunchboxes making you look at her in curiosity.

She smiles cheekily,"I got something for you too. You're probably sick and tired of the hospital food here".

She took of her shoes and climbed up on your bed, sitting down crossed leg in front of you. She gave you one lunchbox and settled her own down.

You opened it up and felt your mouth watering.

You saw that she put a lot of thought into it and smiled thankfully at her,"it looks delicious! Thank you so much"

She cut up some vegetables in cute forms like hearts and stars, made some rise on the side, some sausages and placed some sushi rolls on the side.

"I hope you will like it!"

She started to happily munch on her own meal and you started to take the first bite and almost moaned at the taste.

"It's so good~!", you cooed making her cheekily grin at you and blush.

You both continued to eat while she started to talk about her day and how she had some crazy ass patients to take care of. You loved to listen to her story's while happily munching on your food.

She always had the craziest shit to talk about and you enjoyed it.

After a while you both sat in comfortable silence with each other. The food already finished, she lied her head down on your lap, you started to stroke her hair and she happily closed her eyes, relaxing in your touch.

"(Y/n)"

You hummed in response.

"As soon as you're discharged let's hang out!""

"Sure! I would love to", you smiled softly down at her while she looked up at you with an equal smile.

She felt like a sanctuary, a safe shelter for you and your thoughts. For your body and for your soul.

"I can't wait! The doctors said they're gonna keep you at least two to three more days and then you're off the hook"

"Fantastic!"

She sat up and turned to look at you,"if you don't mind I would talk to the doctor and tell him to discharge you when I get off my shift", she looked down and frowned,"I want to propose an Idea and I hope you will agree to it".

You tilted your head and urged her to continue.

"I wanna take you home to my place, for a couple days or a few weeks. At least until you get a new place! I don't live in the city but a little on the outside, maybe we can get a place there for you. You won't be living here anymore and see the others but you would live closer to me and see me more often!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! If I wasn't I wouldn't have proposed it. It just doesn't sit right with me to let you go back to your apartment when everyone's waiting to get their hands on you. First of all, I would worry less, knowing you're right next to me, second of all, it's safe cause none of them know me or would know at all that you're at mine!"

"If you say so, I just don't wanna burden you!"

"AHHHH~ shuuuush", she put a finger on top of your lips silencing you,"what are friend for?", winking at you.

You giggled and leaned forward to hug her, she happily took you in her arms and hugged you back.

"I promise you, you will be safe at mine!"

"Thank you", you mumbled back.

You both kept each other close for a few more second before releasing your grip from each other. 

She laid back down on your lap and continued to talk about some other strange patient she had before she had to get up again and go back to work.

She gave you a little kiss on the cheek and left, waving slightly at you from the door before ultimately closing it and leaving. You sighed in content.

She was the sanest and most normal person you have met so far.

And you wanted to thank god and the universe for that. Cause with her, you felt a little more hope, a little light in the deepest depths of the abyss.


	25. Dove

Day 31

„So we're gonna quickly drive to yours, get some clothes and then we'll drive to mine. Plan?"

"Plan"

"Good"

You looked out of the window of the car and looked at the sky, it was a pretty light blue tone with a couple feathery clouds, indicating that the next couple days will be warm and sunny.

You remembered when you were smaller you used to study the sky and the universe. You read all about it, how different types of clouds would tell you beforehand what type of weather would be the next day. What type of stars exist and each of their life span to how they die.

You remembered when you read how a star dies and was surprised at the fact that they were capable of doing so. But what gave you a sort of comfort was the fact that even after they die they still shine, maybe not as bright but they still emit light. You loved to thing the same way about people when they die.

That's why you were never really afraid of death. You were always pretty content and nonchalantly about everything.

You just didn't like the pain, you didn't wanted to die a painful death. You wanted to die in peace.

That's something you're afraid off. That's why you would never let Overhaul or anyone get their hands on you. They wouldn't allow you to die peacefully. They would torture you until you beg to either live or die.

You sighed.

"You good?", coco asked from the side. The nurse looked at you worriedly and reached out a hand to lay on your thigh and rubbed it in comfort, while steering the wheel with the other.

"Yeah, just... a lot of thoughts. I can't really believe that I will finally get out of here.."

Coco smiled softly at you,"I'm here for you! Nobody will get their hands on you ever again! Only over my dead body!!"

"Thank you, I'm truly so thankful to you! I don't even know how to repay you for everything!"

"Don't worry about it! Just stay out of trouble and stay alive, that's all I need!"

Your eyes got watery, you swiftly looked away and the tears started to stream.

Coco quickly realized and panicked,"no, no, no, no, no don't cry!! Noooo, everything's fine!! Babyyyy~", she whined worriedly.

You giggled while tears were still streaming down your face,"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm just overwhelmed. I'm so thankful.. I feel... blessed! Yeah... blessed", you grinned at her, making her happily grin back at you.

You both finally reached your apartment and went ahead.

You didn't wanted to stay longer than necessary.

You both quickly made your way into your apartment but what both left you in quite the shock was the mess your apartment was in.

You both relatively quickly realized someone has had broken in. And it wasn't Hawks with your broken window. No, someone had been clearly here and had searched through your apartment.

Coco grabbed the nearest item as a weapon and used her quirk, which was a type of x-ray quirk. She could look through people and through objects, meaning she could look through walls as well. She swiftly looked around with you behind her, who also grabbed something so you could swing if necessary.

But as you both quietly walked around she stopped and turned back to you,"no ones here".

You didn't realized you were holding your breath and finally breathed out.

„Damn..", you muttered.

„Who the fuck would do that..", coco mumbled.

„I have a good idea but let's not focus on that, I'll be gone from here anyway.."

„Okay, I'll get your bathroom stuff and you go get your clothes. When I'm finished, I'll help you!"

You quickly maneuvered your way towards the bedroom and looked at the mess created there. You sighed and walked over the stuff towards your closet.

Opening it up, you started to get some pieces. You decided to only take the once you would definitely need and wear and the rest you hadn't worn in ages you just left hanging. If you haven't wore them in 5 years you won't wear them now either.

You moved quickly but momentarily stopped when you heard something crash. You thought it was coco so you didn't give it a second thought and continued.

After a couple minutes though you got suspicious. Why? Cause she still wasn't here.

It shouldn't have taken too long to get your stuff from the bathroom. You decided to check if everything was alright but as soon as you opened the door you were met with a chest.

You looked up to see a not-so-happy-Hawks in front of you.

"Wha-"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I asked first"

"I asked second", you said, crossing your arms.

He groaned and titled his head back,"can't you just for once answer me normally?"

"No"

He rubbed his eyes.

"Where is Coco?", you asked him, trying to look past him.

"Doesn't matter, where are you trying to go?"

"Doesn't matter! Where.Is.Coco?", you got louder, your voice getting more threatening.

"Answer my question (Y/N)!"

"Tell me where coco is!!", you tried to push past him but he quickly caught your wrists and pushed you back into the room, closing the door with his foot and pinning you to the wall next to you.

"Oh, so you gonna take me right here right now?"

"Do you want me to? We can definitely arrange that but you gotta answer my question first!"

"Ha, good one. It's a no from me bro but we can play the guessing game. Guess where I'm going", you gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Then you can guess where coco is", as soon as those words left his lips your face hardened.

"I'm gonna rip you in half bird boy"

"Oh, threatening a hero. It's against the law to hurt a citizen. And on top of that I'm government property. How do you think would they react?", he smirked wickedly at you.

"You know, I'm absolutely happy about the fact that I don't give a fuck about the law or the government at all. If you think shit like this will stop me then you're at the wrong place my little nightingale, I will fuck you up", you leaned into his face, your eyes held a threatening gaze.

He chuckled,"don't forget that I'm a hero. I'm way stronger than you"

"Don't underestimate me or you will regret it"

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong, after all, I don't have any data about you"

"Awww, did someone try to find dirt on me? Bohoo poor little boy", you mocked. At this point you were really starting to piss him off. The fact that you didn't even show one ounce of fear or gave even one single fuck was making him wonder even more, who exactly you were.

You were undeniably beautiful. You could charm anyone with just your looks. But your tongue was sharp, it was rude and bold.

And the fact that you didn't show any fear and tried to take your own life was giving him many questions.

What was going on in that head of yours?

But one think that pissed him off more than anything was the fact that he was attracted to you and with every response of your pretty little mouth made him want you more and more.

It was like with every word you said you put a spell on him, pulling him more in.

He couldn't explain it himself.

But he understood more and more why everyone was so drawn to you. Why everyone was fighting for you. Why everyone was dying for you...

"You're like a witch..", he mumbled before letting your wrists go.

He looked down and rubbed his eyes,"coco is unharmed. She's just unconscious on the sofa and no, I didn't hurt her", he sighed.

"I'm getting out of here"

"Huh?", he looked up with a questionable gaze at you.

"I'm moving, I'm getting out of this city. I'm not telling where though, this is all the information you're gonna get", you said before you walked, past his shocked state, towards your closet.

"Are you for real?", he turned to you. You continued where you left off and pulled some clothes of their hangers, throwing them into the bag next to you.

"I may have always seemed like I'm up for jokes but I'm done. I haven't felt safe or happy in a while now and coco gave me an offer I can't refuse. She's making me feel safe and wanted.."

He didn't say anything so you assumed he was thinking but you didn't expect him to wrap his arms around you from behind and hide his face in the crook of your neck, his breath tickling your skin giving you goosebumps.

"I'm sorry", was all he said before he pressed his face closer to your neck and his arms around you tightened.

You felt your heart skip a beat and relaxed in his grip.

You turned around and wrapped your arms around him, cradling his head a little. He inhaled your scent and started to give you soft butterfly kisses on your neck. You sighed and titled your head a little to the side.

"I can't get enough of you", he mumbled against your neck and continued to give you soft kisses. 

"Don't leave me", he whispered and started to nibble on you ear making you gasp.

"I want you", he muttered and started to kiss up your jawline before he finally reached your lips and before he kissed you..

"I need you.."

The kiss he gave you was passionate and emotional.

It seemed like he wanted you to feel what he feels, what he's going through and you accepted it. You embraced it and gave him the warmth and comfort he needed.

He gripped the back of your neck and pulled you closer, almost devouring you.

He backed you up against a wall and his hands started to roam your body, you were starting to feel hot but you knew what he was trying to do.

"Hawks", you mumbled against his still kissing lips.

"Hawks~", you whined and tried to push him off.

He stopped kissing you and dipped down towards your neck and started to kiss you and bite you.

You were about to say his name again but instead a moan came out when he bite you at a particular place,"Hawks.. stop..."

Your breathing became heavier, gosh your body felt absolutely hot..

"Please...", you gasped, in between moans you tried to say,"stop...I know... I know what you're... trying to do..."

"What am I trying kid?", he asked. You could hear the smirk on his face.

"It won't work... I won't stay..."

He stopped and sighed. You tried to regulate your breathing and watched as a frown was evident on his face.

"Why-"

"Hawks, not only did the others betray me but you too. You lied to me just like the others did. I'm on several wanted lists. The fact that you and another hero came to interrogate me, gives me a pretty good idea that I'm on the watchlist of the government. I'm not safe here. Not from the League, not from Overhaul.... not even from you..."

Your lips curves downwards and your eyebrows drew together.

"I can't stay and I don't even wanna stay. I would be absolutely suicidal to do so. And I know this doesn't seem like it or seemed like it a couple days ago but I do wanna live.. I DO.."

He looked down and inhaled, he closed his eyes and breathed out,"fine...", he licked his lips and looked up again.

His eyes meeting yours. He hoped that in this second you would maybe choose different but he saw how serious you were.

The chasing was over.

"I can help you-"

"No... just go...", you said in an almost authorizing tone making him slightly flinch.

He gulped and meekly nodded his head before he turned around to leave, he was debating if he should kiss you one last time but ultimately chose against it.

If he would kiss you he wouldn't know what he would do. And the last thing he wanted to do at the moment was to hurt you more than you already were. Sometimes Hawks hated it being a hero.

Sometimes he wished he wouldn't work for the government..

Sometimes he wished he was just a normal citizen...

Sometimes he just wanted to be Keigo Takami...

But he was an imprisoned Hawk who fell in love with a delicate free dove... 

And he knew if he would keep himself around she would fall into shackles...

It was an forbidden dangerous love after all...

But what hurt him most...

It was unrequited and he knew that..


	26. Secrets

Day 32

You and coco sighed in exhaustion. You cracked your back and coco slumped down on the floor.

When you both got to her apartment yesterday you decided to leave her to rest since she literally got knocked out by Hawks.

You obviously told her what happened and she got super mad, yelling words like "If I get this man in my hands!","I'll make chicken wings out of him!!","how dare he!"

Yep, she was adorable.

But since you both didn't do anything yesterday anymore you had to do everything today. Meaning you both had to move a few pieces of her furniture around, making room  
for your entire shit and finally settling in.

It was almost evening when you both were finally done...

"We really took the whole day, huh?", coco giggled and sighed.

You sat down beside her on the floor and laid down on your back,"finally though... now we can rest", you slowly closed your eyes.

A nap would be great right now.

Coco looked down at your relaxed form and watched you.

The way your eyes fluttered shut, the way your chest was heaving up and down, the way you were glowing even though you were slightly sweaty and exhausted.

She was happy to have you finally next to her.

She checked if you were asleep and leaned down, she was studying your face closely and felt her heart flutter.

She leaned closer and closer before she softly embraced your lips with hers.

Giving you a soft peck.

And just as she thought, your lips didn't only looks soft but they were soft, just like your skin.

She softly touched your cheek, it was like baby skin.

Yes... you were finally here with her and she couldn't have been happier...

She would do anything for you, she would keep you safe and close to her, she wouldn't let anyone touch you. Not anymore. You were safe with her now.. safe and sound.

She wouldn't let a thing like yesterday slip past her again. No, she would be more alert and cautious now. She couldn't risk loosing you now.

All she wanted was for you to be happy and she would do anything for that.

A̵̹̯̫̽̂ ̸̠̮̯̣̳̼͖̲͗̍̑̾̂̅͗̍͊́͜Ņ̶͍̲̬̹̫̟̱̋̀̈́́̀̏̀̈́͘ ̶͚͚͓̱̣̬͈̞̪͔̺̖̰̏̽̐̋̇̇̅Y̸̢̛̰͓̤̩̲͎̔̌̓̅̏͂̀͌́͊͠͝͝ ̵̞̱̾̈̿̌̓̿̕͠T̶̡̡̩̝͓̹̯̭̣̻̏̓̇̌̎̐̚͠ ̴͍̺͙̃̈́̄͆͂͋̒̚͜͝H̴̢̛͖̻͉̱̯̘͚͉͇͙͎̦̉͐̒̑̈̈́̇̚ ̶̛̖͈͕̞͖̬͔͚̯́͒̂̈́̃̑̈́̈̓̈́̓̿̀̕Ḭ̵̦͖͚͈̫̞̣͖͎͓̄̎͆̋̏̀͌͑̕ ̶̢̘̝͚̞̘͙̄̌̊̓ͅN̶̛̻͑̓̽̓̈́̔̉̓̈́̏̒ ̵͈̜͈̗͇͚͌̿̓́͛̾͜Ģ̷̡̡̛͖̣͔͇͚̖̙̘̫̓͑̾̾̌̽͆̀̄̌̈́̀̽̌

She continued to look at your sleeping form and decided to make you something to eat. You would probably be hungry as soon as you wake up, she thought.

So what would be better than a home cooked meal from her.

She stood up from the floor and made her way towards her kitchen, preparing the meal.

You on the other hand started to slowly wake up again, your nap not lasting too long. Shifting around a bit you felt your phone vibrate under you.

You sat up and rubbed your eyes, fishing out your phone from the back pocket of your pants.

When you were in the hospital you asked Coco to get you a new phone and a new number since you couldn't use your old one anymore.

You obviously gave the new number your friends from home town and your parents. Telling them that you lost your old one so they wouldn't get suspicious or worried. You haven't told them yet that you practically moved from your other apartment but decided to do that at a later time when everything was settled down.

But there was indeed one person you still gave your new number to, even if you were hesitant at first but for some reason your gut feeling, your intuition told you to do so.

You gave the number to no other than..

Hawks: Have you already settled in?

You obviously didn't tell Coco that you gave your number to him, you felt like she would get mad at the fact that you gave Hawks your new number when she specifically told you not do so.

So you kept just a little secret from her but you didn't thought much about it.

Such a little secret won't hurt anyone, especially since you didn't tell Hawks where you live now or anything.

You just gave him your number so he wouldn't worry.. that's what you at least told yourself.

He seemed worried.. or at least like he cared... or maybe it was a lie too...

Thoughts like this flooded your mind and you debated if you should answer him or not. You kinda wanted to but didn't know if you should. You looked around yourself and realized that Coco wasn't near, you breathed out..

whatever, let's do it...

(Y/N): Yeah I did. Thanks for asking. Are you alright?

He instantly replied, as if he was waiting for your message.

Hawks: ..I'm kinda missing you.. ☹️

You rolled your eyes and smiled

(Y/N): I have been gone for exactly one day..

Hawks: That's 30 years in bird years!

(Y/N): wait?! for real?

Hawks: No, I'm just joking 😂 But I do miss you. I'm worried about you.

(Y/N): I'm a lot more safer here with Coco than with you.. and you know it

Hawks: (Y/N), do you trust me?

(Y/N): Why should I? You haven't given me a reason to trust you.

He didn't text immediately back cause he knew you were right. He made every possible move to push you away and make him less trustworthy towards you, which was never his plan.

He hated the fact that he was a puppet attached to government strings..

There were so many times where he just wanted to say, Fuck It, like that one day where he decided to just stay in bed with you even though he had hero duty to do.

But that feeling beside you, him holding you closer than he thinks he will ever do.

It made his Chest warm up and he wanted nothing so as to bring it back.

Hawks: I will do anything in my will power for you, I will protect you for real this time. I will give you many reasons, so that at the end, you will be able to trust me blind!

You didn't know how to reply to that and it did kinda surprise you. You decided to leave it at that and look for Coco. It didn't take you too long to find her since she was just in the kitchen.

You walked in,"mmmmh what are you doing??"

"I'm cooking for you!", she turned her head around and grinned at you!

"Oiiii, niiice", you widely grinned back.

She quickly turned back to the stove her cheeks warming up at your smile.

"Sit down, it will be done in a minute"

She finished it up and served the food for both of you on a plate, sitting down in front of you, you both started to happily munch on the food.

You liked how Coco was cooking. She was an amazing cook and everything had a certain flavor to it.

She must had a secret ingredient she puts everywhere!

You both started to talk about random things, a couple random stories here and there. You enjoyed Cocos company a lot and she was the first person in this town that was genuine to you and actually cared for you.

You both were finished and you decided to wash the dishes since she cooked.

You started to wash them when she snuck her arms around you and leaned her head against your shoulder.

You were used to skinship from friends so that wasn't something unusual for you!

"I'm so happy that we live together now!", Coco said while snuggling closer to you and closing her eyes.

You giggled,"coco you're making it hard for me to wash the dishes. Also don't forget it's just temporary. I don't wanna burden you after all"

You didn't see it, since she was behind you after all but her face hardened at the mention of staying temporary.

"Aaah~ (Y/N) you're not a burden to me, don't talk nuisance! I don't mind your company here next to me!",she cooed and gave you a little peck on the cheek.

After you were finally finished with washing the dishes you both looked at the clock.

It was getting really late and you both decided to call it a day and go to sleep.

You went to the sofa and she went to her bedroom. She did say you could sleep at her room but you refused.

You felt like you were intruding, so you opted for the sofa.

When you finally settled down you were rather quick to fall asleep but to also be awoken again by none other than a distressed Coco.

"Whats wrong?", you asked with groggily voice while rubbing your eyes.

"I can't sleep, I had a nightmare... would you stay with me?", she whimpered.

You sighed and sat up, hugging her and comforting her. She wiggled herself out of your arms and pulled you up by the hand, your reluctantly followed her into the bedroom and dropped down on her bed next to her.

She snuggled up to you and you embraced her. Lulling her to sleep. You were about to pass out when you suddenly felt her shifting closer to you and her lips attach themselves to your neck, making you gasp.

"Coco..?"

She was quick to pin you to the bed and straddle your waist, her hands locked around your wrists.

You raised your brow at her,"eh... you good?"

"I want you"

Your eyes widened and she quickly kissed you, you didn't kiss back though, you were rather shocked at the statement.

Disappointment filling your heart.

She's just like everybody else...

Coco on the other hand was getting frustrated, you weren't reacting and she wasn't having it. She started to grind down on you and kiss down your neck.

You felt your heart close itself off again, you felt the numbness take over you one more time, your feelings disappearing..

"Stop.", you said with no ounce of emotion making her instantly halt what she was doing.

"(Y-y/n)?", she asked cautiously making you sigh.

"Get the fuck off me"

"But-"

"Coco, don't! Either you get the fuck down from me or imma just leave. I ain't here to fuck around".

She looked down and suddenly she started to sniffle, making you roll your eyes. You sighed and pushed her softly down from you, standing up you went out of the room and towards the sofa.

You had to find a new apartment fast.

First of all, you don't want to hurt her or give her false hopes..

Second of all, she's apparently infatuated with you, she's no friend anymore but another admirer now...

You hated it here... you genuinely did.

Maybe I should just move back to my parents... tell them that it was absolutely shit living here... at least I have true friend there who don't try to get into my pants for once...

People who genuinely care for me, ride or dies..

Yeah... I should go back... fuck this town.

You fished out your phone and typed a message to your mother.

(Y/N): I think I'm gonna move back to you guys..

Mommy: what happened? Are you alright?

(Y/N): it's the people here... I just can't...

Mommy: did anyone hurt you?

(Y/N): yeah.. you could say so

Mommy: if they hurt you emotionally, fuck those people, you don't need them. You have me and dad ! Also your other friends have asked about you too! You don't need anyone there.

Mommy: and if anyone hurt you physically... should dad and I come? You just have to say something and we will... talk...

You knew what your mom was indicating at and you loved her for that. You knew that she and dad got your back.

If someone hurts their baby daughter those people would most likely end up in the hospital. Quirk or not.

You were raised that way, you were raised the same way as them.

That's why you never took anyone's shit. You had your several shares of fights/brawls.

If anyone went against your friends or said something towards your parents those people always ended up with a broken nose. You never fucked around too long.

You gave them a chance to apologize and when they continued and got mad you just put a halt to it.

After all your Dad used to be a soldier and your Mommy was a fighter herself. Both of your parents growing up in dangerous parts of town where it was either fight or die.

Obviously they raised you in better conditions and raised you nicer but you still had character.

You remembered when you came home crying and your dad had a "talk" with the boys who hurt you psychically and mentally.

Afterwards he thought you how to fight.

You remember another time when you came home crying and your parents told you to stand up for yourself, cause they won't always be around.

They told you to stay strong!

And so you did!

Obviously the parenting techniques your parents had weren't always A+ approved but they made you who you were today. And you were proud of that.

Even if your parents weren't always good parents, they always had your back, they always made sure you're happy and cared for.

And that in sticky situations you were able to protect yourself and the once around you.

Quirk or Not.

But there were huge differences character wise between your parents and yourself.

(Y/N): it's fine. It wouldn't change anything anyway. I don't want you or dad to spend your energy on useless shit like this.

(Y/N): I'm just tired... I want go back home and feel safe again...

You were still a super emotional girl, sensitive and soft.

And you didn't always saw the reason to fight or do something, you thought it was useless spend energy you could use for yourself and something you love.

Especially when you were dealing with stubborn people who didn't saw any wrong it what they were doing.

Mommy: our door are always open for you! I'll be waiting! Text me when you're on the way home! I love you and try to rest!❤️

(Y/N): thanks mom, I love you too! And I will! 💕

With a calmer heart than before you gripped your phone and quickly feel asleep.

Happy that you were soon be home again, happy that everyone was waiting for you...

A home you could call your own sanctuary..

A home where your heart is..

Home...


	27. Trapped

Day 33

Coco looked down at your sleeping form. She was hurt but she told herself it was fine.

You would get used to her eventually..

Maybe after a certain while a love could bloom between you two.

Your phone buzzed next to you, indicating you got a message.

Coco looked surprised.

When she got you a new phone, cause you asked her to get you one, she explicitly told you to not give anyone your new number. How was someone able to message you when she was supposed to be the only one to have it?

She got angry and carefully took your phone and got even angrier when she saw it was that fucking chicken wing.

Hawks: (Y/N) please call me as soon as you get the message!! It's important!!

Hawks: It's about coco!! Please you have to call me as soon as you get this. I don't want anything happen to you

Hawks: I know you don't trust me but please trust me this once!!

"That damn hero bird..", she muttered under her breath.

She looked down at you to check if you realized anything but sighed with relieve when you were still asleep.

She slowly went to the bathroom to call Hawks.

"OH, THANK GOD (Y/N), YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM COCO, SHE'S DANGEROUS. SHE ISN'T EVEN-"

"Hi Hawks, Coco here, (Y/N) is not available anymore. I suggest you to leave her alone, she's better of with me anyway"

"COCO IF YOU TOUCH HER!-"

"Or what? What do you wanna do bird boy. She doesn't trust anyone but me"

"Coco I swear to god. If you lay a hand on her I will find you and make dog food out of you!"

"Uuuh, scary! Don't worry I will have lots off fun with her! See you!"

"COCO WAI-"

Coco hung up the phone. She had to get you new number really quickly and she had to have talk with you! She couldn't understand how you could so something like this.

Why would you give him your number but reject her?

It didn't make any sense to her.

She had to take several breathes to calm down. It wasn't good that Hawks apparently knew who she was.

But she was way ahead of that. The registered address wasn't the one you currently were staying at.

So nobody would be able to find her or even you!

She just had to get rid of that damn phone now, cause if they track it, they immediately know where they are. And that would be a very big problem.

"Coco?", you yelled out from the living room making Coco freeze in place.

You weren't supposed to wake up now..

"Mmhyeah...?"

"Where are you?"

"Bathroom"

She quickly hid your phone behind her back and as soon as you walked in you eyes her suspicious.

Your gut feeling telling you something was off.

"You good?"

"Y-yeah... Ehm (Y/N) about yesterday.."

You crossed your arms and held a hard stare at her making her flinch and automatically make herself smaller. No matter what you did, you were definitely the more dominant one and she hated it.

She didn't wanted to submit to you but just your stance alone was screaming out authority and security.

You were confident and you showed it.

"I.. I w-wanted to apologize...", she looked down.

She felt like a small kid beside you.

"Where's my phone?",completely disregarding her apology you asked for the obvious thing.

She got mad.

"W-why do you care!! I'm apologizing to you for yesterday!"

"And I'm asking for my phone", you said monotone with a raised brow.

She looked away,"I-I don't know, maybe you left it somewhere lying around"

"Can't be cause I held it in my hand yesterday before falling asleep!", you smiled at her, a sarcastic one at that.

"So what? You're indicating I stole it?"

"No, I'm not indicating I'm pointing it out cause I can tell your hiding something behind your back missy"

Her face immediately flushed.

You stretched out your hand. She reluctantly put the phone in your palm and you immediately snatched it back, making her flinch.

You looked at the screen and saw messages from Hawks and a last phone call with Hawks. You eyed her suspiciously. The distressed texts from Hawks gave you enough sight on what was going on.

"What does Hawks mean with the messages and why did you call him?"

"Nothing... he's overreacting..."

"So if I call him and ask him what he means with that, he will be overreacting?"

She hated the fact that you were talking to her like you would talk with a small kid.

"No..."

You sighed and decided to call Hawks, after literally hearing the calling tone once..

"COCO, I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Hawks!"

"(Y/N)!!! OH thank god... you have to get the fuck outta there kid!!"

You kept a close eye on Coco, she was acting strangely and you could see her hands clenching and unclenching.

"What happened?"

"Coco is dangerous! She isn't even a registered nurse! She lied to get closer to you. I don't know what her motive is but everything up to now isn't in her index or officially registered-"

You tuned out his voice and eyed Coco. The frown on your face getting deeper.

She wasn't a registered nurse... she wasn't an official nurse... she lied...

Your fight or flight Modus activated immediately. You slightly backed off towards the door, making sure that she doesn't notice but as soon as she looked up and her eyes widened you dashed out.

With the phone tight in your hands you ran towards the door.

But when you found it locked you knew in how much shit you were.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...

You dashed towards the bedroom and locked it.

You put your phone back to your ear.

"Hawks, I really don't know where the fuck I am okay, try to track the phone down and get me out of here"

"Already working on it. Be careful and try to find something to protect yourself with. She fucking insane. Please (Y/N).... stay alive!"

"What do I have to look out for?"

You tried to find something in her room that you could use as a weapon while listening to Hawks,"she has been admitted several times into a mental facility, she is apparently bipolar and has a multiple personality disorder. She was charged with Homicide. She apparently tortured the victims she got obsessed with until the point you couldn't even recognize their faces anymore-"

You froze.

The gut feeling from the first encounter with her was right.

Why did you ignore it??

Ǫ̵̢̇̅ḧ̶̛̲̜́ͅ,̵͖͉͋̒ ̵̫͚͉̊̎i̶̯̤̓̂s̶̼̥̭̐̈́n̵̖̻̽'̴̣̃̓̀t̸̟͍̜̐ ̷͓̣͛͜t̴̝̑͜h̸͔̹̣̔͘ĩ̸̥s̴̺̚ ̷͖͗e̶̗͙̾͠ͅx̶̡̡̽͆ç̵̰̼͗i̴͚̖̇̌t̵̡̊i̷͓͠n̴̡̙͘ͅg̵̹̫̗͐̈́?̸̹͙̲́͝

Shut up...

Your phone slipped from your hands and you clutched your head.

not now not now not now... 

You heard them giggled in your head.

"̴̤̋͘(̸̧͍̠̿Y̸̯̳̍/̴͔̒Ñ̶͈̒́)̶̫͊!̷̺͆ ̷̨̌̆̎(̴̲͆͆͛Ỷ̸̖̆ͅ/̶͕̺̂̿̉N̷̝͎̝̓)̸͕͠!̸̟̐͋!̵̢̼͋́!̷̯̘̀̀ ̵̱͆(̷͖̦͊̇͋Y̸̲̟̿̉̐/̵̪͉̐͋́N̵̜̟̾͛)̵̘͒̏̚!̷̘̖̙̐"̶̮̦̃̋͋

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!!! (Y/N)!"

You heard a muffled scream from Hawks but couldn't react.

The voices in your head were mocking you, laughing at your misery, singing.

T̸̬̲̆͒ò̴̹̹̰̇͋ḓ̷̠̑̀͠ǎ̵̖̰y̶͎̓͛ ̶̧̯͉͠ÿ̷̞́̈́͑o̵̹͓͗̓ȗ̶͚̥̙ ̵̤̫͉͌w̴̪̖͇͐i̵̢̥̜̽͒̃ļ̴̊l̸̟̇́ ̴̡͌̈́̃d̵̡͂í̶̗̪͔͆͝ȩ̷̻̲͆.̴̗̱̙͐͌.̵̹̩͖̃̊ ̴̡͙̥̆̃T̴͎͓͕̋͆o̵̭͙̬͝ď̷̰̇͠a̴̧̳̹̓̅y̷̺͔̅ ̴̤͒͘ẏ̴̝̰̲ò̵̼͛ų̶̼̭͋ ̸͙̳̈́w̵̖͆i̴̜͍̾̈̊l̸̘͂l̶͚̏ ̶̛̳̲̄̿d̵̜̏́ȋ̶̭̇͑e̸̖̙͇͊͆͠.̶͈̀.̴͎͚͑̄̕ ̵͓̽̿H̷̻͈̜͒a̴̪͑h̸̠͇̣̍A̷͚̲̟͗̌H̶̲̩͛h̶̨̘̪̎̇͘A̴̱̹͂H̶͓̪̀̔͜Ḣ̴͉̗̾A̸̪͔͂̐͝ã̷͈̔̿ḥ̵̮̍͝H̶̟̲̞̐̏̚A̸͍͝

"FUCK, DID YOU ALREADY FIND THE PLACE??... WORK FASTER DAMN IT!", Hawks was screaming.

But you heard it all muffled.

A scratching on the door pulled you out of your state, your breath quickened. Coco tried to open the door but saw that it was locked, she used the knife in her hand and tried to unlock the door.

You were counting down your seconds now.

You didn't hear anything anymore, all you heard was your heart pulsing in your ears.

Your body was frozen, your eyes got blurry. You fell into a sorta trance, your body doing what it wants...

~

"I remember when I was walking home from the club, it was in the middle of the night when a man stopped me and held a knife in front of me"

You listened to your moms story.

You were always curious what she had lived through, as you got older she told you more and more about the things she had lived through. Even your dad told you that he once had several stab wounds and was presumed dead. Clinically dead. But even the docs almost shit themselves when they saw him alive.

"I remember starring at this man and I thought fear would take over my body but I don't know why but for some reason I was calm and content. I just started to smile at him and that's it. He got freaked out cause I started to laugh and ran away. I know that just after he left I started crying. I guess when you're in the moment your body reacts for itself.."

"Just remember to never show fear! They will use that against you"

~

Coco now stood in front of you and a knife in her hand.

She was fiddling with it in front of you until finally pointing it at you, grinning, "(Y/N), I don't want to do this, i don't wanna hurt you, so please be a good girl and come here! We can be happy together and love each other !"

She didn't expect you to shrug at her and simply nonchalantly say „do it, I don't care"

You could see a vain pop when she suddenly charged at you, you jumped away from her..

~

"when someone's pointing the knife like this at you, push the hand away to the side with one hand and grip it with the other and then twist", your dad showed you several options on how to take a knife or a gun away.

He told you it was a pre cautious step cause you would never know when you need it.

He trained you everyday for a couple hours.

Making sure you knew different techniques for every possible situation.

Going so far as to show you 'illegal' hand combat where you could with a simple hand...

kill someone..

~

She charged on more time at you, this time you ducked, gripped her hand with the knife from below and pushed your other hand towards her elbow, snapping it.

She immediately dropped the knife, gripping her elbow and holding it.

You tried to run for the knife but she pushed you aside with her shoulder and scurried herself towards the knife. You immediately backed away and ran to the living room.

You looked around, you had to find something to knock her out cold.

She was indeed dangerous and you regret the fact that you ignored all the warning signs, except for one. And that was when you gave Hawks your new number.. just in case..

"(Y/n)~", she sung.

You turned around and saw her leaning against the doorframe, clutching her elbow and holding the knife.

"That wasn't nice..", she giggled.

"I am NOT nice!", you narrowed your eyes at her.

She clicked her tongue and ran towards you again. "I WILL MAKE SURE TO SHOW YOU SOME MANNERS!"

You ducked her once more, she quickly turned around and swung her knife, you didn't saw that coming and shielded your face.

Her knife going through the flesh of your arm, making you flinch in pain. 

She made a deep cut but that was the least of your concerns, you backed away but she immediately jumped towards you again, she didn't seem to stop anytime soon.

She started to violently swing her knife left and right. Giving you cut after cut. You tried to back off but she followed you, laughing like a maniac.

You were in a sticky situation and all you felt was the pain from each cut, the blood splattering around you both.

You lost your footing and fell down, she immediately dropped down on you, straddling you. You tried to grip her wrist and fought against her strength.

You were getting weaker and weaker the more blood you lost.

She was leaning down while you still tried to keep her up.

"Oh, poor little (Y/N)... I love your face... maybe I should rip it off and hang it up? Yeah.. that's a plan... your face is so soft... so soft...", her pupils were wide, a Cheshire type of grin appeared on her face.

"I love your face so so much.. you were truly blessed with it... but you.. you are rotten..!"

Your breathing was getting uneven. You tried so hard to stay conscious but it was getting harder and harder.

I can't die like this... 

"Why must you be so beautiful? Why couldn't you just love me back? Why did you have to be so cruel?"

Your sight was getting blurry, your hearing was getting muffled. The grip on her wrists was getting looser and looser until you fully lost grip.

"You really are cold (Y/N), cruel and cold"

You weren't even listening anymore.. all you heard was your heart trying to fight against death. 

Against your death... 

Coco softly caressed your cheek,"Good Night.... Dove...", you heard her whisper.

You saw, through your blurry eyes, how she lifted her hands, the knife tightly clutched in both her hands.

She gave you a soft smile and you softly closed your eyes.

You took a last deep breath, calming yourself down and embracing the fact that you were about to die.

Your eyes started to water..

I'm sorry mom...

I'm sorry dad...

I love you...

If it ever seemed like I didn't, I'm so sorry...

I always loved you... 

I tried... I genuinely tried...

I'm sorry for not being stronger... 

I fought until the End...

I really did...

I'm sorry...

MOM.... DAD... I love you.

I'm sorry...

I'm so so sorry...


	28. Ghost or Alive

Day 40

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was the agonizing pain in your whole body.

The second thing you noticed was a beeping sound.

The third thing you noticed was Hawks, sleeping next to you in a chair.

The fourth thing you noticed was you having no voice.

And the last and final thing you noticed... 

was yourself.. lying on the hospital bed. 

You could call it an outer body experience or just your soul definitely leaving your body right now and it would just be seconds from now on when you would be official dead.

It was that or the other and both kinda freaked you out.

You tried to call out to Hawks but your voice never came out. Your mouth felt dry and it felt like your Vocal Cords had been ripped out.

You walked closer to your unconscious form and watched yourself.

You were barely hanging on, you could tell. The way your breathing was absolutely weak, your body completely wrapped in bandage and your heartbeat going slow. By the way how weak and slow your heart was beating you wouldn't be surprised if it would stop any second now.

You looked rough but surprisingly your face was spared.

For a second you wished it wasn't. Maybe then this entire Nightmare would've ended...

If you would look unlovable.. maybe then everyone would stop..

You sighed and turned to Hawks, studying his face. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face looked rather sunken. It seemed dull, lifeless.

For a second you were wondering who, of the two of you, is hanging onto life.

He shifted a little bit but quickly relaxed again, falling back asleep immediately.

You wondered how long he has already been here. How long has he been watching you? Did he got enough sleep? Cause it seemed like he didn't. You got worried.

You tried to reach out your hand towards him but then quickly retreated it, remembering that you currently were just a mere ghost.

Hawks shifted again but this time he forced himself to wake up.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched himself before he sunk into the chair and sighed.

You still weren't awake.. He reached out a hand towards yours and gripped it tightly, caressing it and giving it a soft kiss.

Your hands were dead cold and that made his gut turn,"please.. (y/n).. wake up", he whispered.

His eyes showed a type of sadness you haven't seen on him yet. It seemed like loneliness was pooling in them.

A knock interrupted both of your thoughts.

"Yeah?", Hawks answered.

He turned around to face the door to see who would walk in and he was more than surprised to see Endeavor standing in front of him with a bouquet of flowers.

Endeavor walked inside and closed the door behind him. Placing the flowers next to your bed he put a hand on Hawks shoulder, silently comforting him. Hawks gave Endeavor a small smile to show his appreciation before turning back to you.

He hung his head low.

He wished he would've been faster that day, he wished he would've never let you go that day, he wished he would've fought harder for you.

And now you were hanging with the last strings on your life.

"What's her status?", Endeavor asked.

"She has been in a Coma for the last 8 Days, 16 Hours, 23 minutes and 45 seconds.. I have been counting.. I can't stop..."

Endeavor got worried, he never saw his bird friend this stressed out before. So stressed out to the point that he indeed was counting seconds until you would wake up again... well IF you would wake up that is.

Endeavor sighed,"maybe you should take a break, go home, shower, eat and get some rest. You have been in and out of here".

"I can't... What if she wakes up?? What if she wakes up and I'm not here or worse.. What if she dies.. What if she dies and I'm not here for her", he was talking fast and stressed.

Endeavor didn't know what to say at this point, he couldn't just boss him around and tell him to go home. He wasn't his boss after all, they were just colleagues or how Hawks liked to say, friends..

Endeavor really wasn't good with this whole entire thing and was the worst when it came to comforting anyone.

He definitely had to ask Fuyumi for help in this one.

He sighed and tried to find a way on how to make Hawks take some rest..

"I can watch her? You can take some rest and I'll be here. If something happens I'll call!"

"No"

"Hawks.."

"I said no. She needs me. I wasn't there for her when she needed me, she wouldn't be in this situations if I would've been next to her..."

Endeavour knew whatever he would say would fall to deaf ears. He gave up.

"Alright", he sighed,"but call me if you need anything"

"Yeah... thanks..."

You sighed, damn chicken head... just go... he's clearly worried about you, you idiot.... and for a good reason that is, you shook your head.

How do I get back into my body though?

Would jumping do?... no, probably not.

Would falling into my body do something... meh probably not either.

What the fuck... how do I get back.

Or am I just gonna be doomed for eternity to live and move like a lost soul until my body dies?????

You pouted and sat down on the floor, thinking on how you could get back to your body but no matter what you thought off. Nothing would come up.

Probably have to do some ritual or some shit... a sacrifice to the gods and the blood of a virgin...

You groaned...

A movement from your peripheral vision caught your attention.

A dove...

Hawks, just like you, caught sight of the little birdie.

It was flying around in front of the window, clearly wanting to go inside the room.

You remembered how your mom once told you

"If a bird from outside flies into the house or apartment (on accident) it's not a good omen"

You starred at the dove, it's clearly not here on accident.

So was this a good sign or a bad sign now...

Doves usually represent freedom, beauty, purity and peace. It's probably no accident that the Dove wants to be inside the room.

You looked over to Hawks.

Would he get this as a sign too or not?

You weren't able to do much after all, you were just a mere soul, you couldn't touch anything, speak or move properly.

You got a sorta feeling that this Dove had something to do with the decision of life or death over you... And you had another feeling that Hawks would be the one choosing for you.

He would be the reason you would either continue to live or die...

You eagerly awaited his movements.

He looked suspiciously at the dove and then back to you.

He too felt a weird connection to both the animal and you.

Was it because he saw you as a dove? A little pure bird seeking for freedom?

He stood up and stalked towards the window where the beautiful creator was sitting at.

Your eyes followed his movements and your heart was leaping in your chest.

Another knock interrupted you both making your heart sink.  
His attention moving from the bird to the door, making you curse in your head.

"Yeah?"

The door slowly opened to reveal a shy Midoriya and Tokoyami. Hawks smiles at them,"hey kids".

"Hello Hawks", Midoriya greeted him and Tokoyami just gave him a nod.

They both walked up to your sleeping form,"how is (Y/N) doing? We heard from shoto that she's in the hospital..", Midoriya cautiously asked.

"She has been in a coma for the last 8 days now..", Hawks sighed and looked out of the window, the dove still resting in front of the window.

He eyed it again, playing with the thought of opening the window.

In the meantime Tokoyami threw a worried look towards his mentor. He could clearly tell that Hawks was exhausted, he slowly walked up to him.

"Hawks?"

Hawks just hummed as response, his gaze never leaving the dove.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmh... this dove reminds me of her. Maybe I'm loosing it or maybe I'm making sense but... it feels like this dove here is connected to her... she has been resting her for a while"

"Maybe the dove has a nest here?", Tokoyami reasoned.

Hawks chuckled,"yeah... maybe you're right kid".

Your eyes widened when Hawks left the window and stalked back towards your form.

no no no no no no

NO

You tried to scream, to tell him to open the window, you tried to move or make anything but to no avail...

Your gut told you that your ending was decided.

You would die and nobody could save you anymore.

Not even Hawks...

You slumbed down to the floor. Tears welling in your eyes. Life was cruel and your life was taken in the most gruesome way.

You were hoping for a painless death. A peaceful one but no, you had to fight to the very end against a psychopath, feeling the wounds and the pain even in your ghost state. Seeing the hope in peoples eyes slowly fade and die because you weren't coming back.

Feeling your hearts beat slowly fading into nothingness, with a pain in your chest so awful you wanted to rip it out.

Hawks too, quickly realized how your heart beat was going down and looked in panic around the room. He catches sight of the dove, which was starring straight at your body before spreading its wings.

His heart stopped.

In a rush of adrenaline and panic he ran towards the window, startling the two boys beside him, and ripping the window open.

Before the dove could take off he catched it in his hands, holding it tightly so it wouldn't fly away.

Your chest rumbled. Your body was shaking.

You looked up with tears in your eyes to see him look at the animal in distress.

"Please... I beg you don't let her die!"

"I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner... don't take her away from me..."

"Please..."

Midoriya and Tokoyami looked at Hawks as if he just lost his mind. They were worried for him and Tokoyami decided to go get a nurse. Maybe they could calm him down. Maybe give him some calming medicine or something.

He was holding a dove and mumbling nonsense to it after all.

But Tokoyami halted in his tracks when he heard a slight shuffling behind him, turning around his and Midoriyas eyes widened.

YOU were moving.

Midoriya and Tokoyami immediately rushed out to get a nurse or a doctor.

Hawks looked up and the hopeful glimmer in his eyes returned, he released the dove and it flew right on top of your chest.

Resting.

It laid her head on top of your heart, she spread her wings and flopped them a little before resting them (still spread out) on top of you. Your heart was finding its rhythm again.

You closed your eyes and placed your hand on top of your heart. You felt airy and weightless...

You opened your eyes and all you could do was smile.

You smiled up at Hawks who was leaning down, one hand resting on top of yours and the other caressing your hair.

"I'm alive... thanks to you..", you softly spoke.

"I'm so glad...", Hawks choked out before swiftly embracing you and connecting your lips together.

His heart was aching but the moment you rested your hand on his cheek and kissed back, he felt it fall back into pieces..

This time he wouldn't loose sight of you.

This time he would do anything to protect you.

This time he wouldn't let you die on his watch again.

This time he would fight for the place in your heart... 

So he could be your Hawk and you could be his delicate dove..


	29. This Guy... Unbelievable

Day 43

It was officially Monday and you were discharged from the hospital.

You reluctantly went back to your old apartment. After all, you had no place to stay at. Hawks did suggest to stay at his place but after the last 'suggestion' you kindly declined.

You obviously didn't wanted to worry him but living with him didn't feel right too.

You knew that he had some sort of feelings for you and you didn't wanted to give him any ideas...

He then suggested to visit you every day like he used to but you again, declined.

You told him he needed to rest. He obviously tried to argue, telling you that he doesn't need rest and that he's fit as ever.

But you kinda gave him an ultimatum, either rest or you'll never talk to him again.

That instantly made him shut his mouth and agree to the condition.

But you did promise him to check in every now and then throughout the day. Just a simple quick "hello, I'm fine and alive", as he said, is fine and would put him to ease.

You sat on your couch, your feelings still not settled. The thought that you were close to death was fucking with your brain heavy. The first time you were in the hospital wasn't even half as bad.

You had stab wounds but not fatal once.

This time, someone, this girl, was out to kill you and she almost got you.

You had lost an significant amount of blood and fell into a coma.

So it was understandable that you brain was still not comprehending the situation that you were still alive.

To think that a dove was the reason... You almost laughed out loud.

But the world and the universe did work in a strange way, so you weren't complaining.

You sighed, you haven't seen the city in a while now again. But the last time you went out it ended up with you being gone for a good amount of time.

Thinking about it now, whenever you went outside something happens and you're gone temporarily. Be it Overhaul, a hospital or... yeah another hospital. Maybe the city was cursed. Maybe it wasn't you.

You thought for a second if you should hit up Hawks, just in case.

Cause it seemed like whenever you go alone, bad shit happens to you.

But when you're with someone else, let's take that day with Katsuki for example, everything was fine.

But did you really wanted to call Hawks? You told him to rest after all and when he's well rested then you allowed him to see you again.

Would it hurt to go alone again? It would probably be a safe suicide at this point.. but today... for some reason you had the feeling that today wouldn't be as bad... So with a relatively good feeling you went to your bedroom and looked at your clothes. Hawks was so kind to fetch your stuff from the psychopaths apartment and bring it back to you.

You were undoubtedly grateful for that.

You went ahead and picked out an Oversized White T and a pair of baggy black pants. Popping on a black basecap and some sneakers your effortless baggy look was complete.

You looked at your black medical mask and thought for a second if you should put it on or not, it would defiantly look good to your Outfit.. You decided to take it, if you didn't wanted to wear it anymore you could just take it off.

You grabbed a small boxy shoulder-bag in white and went out of the door.

The walk into the city was relatively calm, you were hiding your face after all. The thought of having people surround you at the moment didn't sit well with you.

After all the shit you went through, the least you need right now is a bunch of people swooning over you, recognizing you and cutting of your way. No need for more attention then necessary. You thought where you wanted to go and opted for a little street cafe.

It was a very cute, aesthetically pleasing looking cafe and you immediately went to the back to sit down in peace.

You ordered a little cake and a hot beverage and waited patiently, in the meantime you decided to check in on Hawks. He was probably already worried.

(Y/N): Hello, birdie bird.

Hawks: Oh, finally, Hey. I already thought I had to fly to yours again...

(Y/N): Don't be so dramatic 🙄

Hawks: she said, as if she wasn't dying a couple days back.

(Y/N): OMG, STAAAAHP, I get it I get it. Sorry. I'll be more considerate from now on

Hawks: How about being careful?

(Y/N): I suddenly can't read —👄—

Hawks: 😐 why are you like this?

(Y/N): honestly, I have been asking myself this for forever now and in conclusion, I don't know. Guess dumb bitch is in my DNA 🤪🤪🤪🤪🔥💦

Hawks: would you be so kind and tell me where you currently are? You know, for research purposes.

(Y/N): No❤️

Hawks: I'm glad you're back with your jokes and all

(Y/N): I lived bitch

Hawks: 🙄🙄🙄

Hawks: I know but still, please be careful... I mean it. Promise me you will be more cautious from now on.

(Y/N): I promise

Hawks: call me when there's anything. Even if not, even just a false alarm. Call me

(Y/N): I will I will, promise 🤞🏻.

(Y/N): go rest now!

Hawks: yeah yeah.. bye

Hawks: ♡

(Y/N): bye 💕☺️

You put down your phone and decided to look around, the cafe was relatively small and it had just a few customers.

It didn't seem like those super popular cafes, more like a cozy home type of cafe, where you go to for the familiarity. You assumed that the people who come by are the once who are always here. Regular customers.

The door Jingled and you looked up to see who entered, the man awfully familiar.

Beside him was a guy who had the seemingly same expression on his face like the other.

And then it clicked, the men was the one who held Katsuki back... what was it... A...A... As...Aso... no... asmald... ason...A....a....

"It's on me today Aizawa-Sensei!", the boy next to him said.

Aaaah yeaaah, right Aizawa... close enough I guess

You followed them with your eyes which surprisingly for you didn't go unnoticed by mister Aizawa himself. He raised his brow and directly stared back at you.

Your eyes widened and you immediately blushed, in panic you looked down.

„Shinsou, would you order a black coffee for me? I'll be back in a second"

Shinsou nodded and watched his Teacher go towards a booth in the back but quickly turned his attention back to the register as he was the next one to order.

Aizawa in the meantime walked up to you. The girl who's ass he saved from Bakugou.

„Don't act like you didn't stare and I didn't catch you"

Startled you looked up to see him right in front of you.

"Ah~ dang, let me try the ostrich technique and smash my head into the ground"

"Very Funny. Heard you were in the hospital"

"Twice and yeah, funny story actually"

"I don't wanna know"

You pouted,"rude"

"More like I don't have time and care.. Bakugou got his punishment for attacking you that day. I wanted to apologize on his behalf as his teacher"

"It's fine, truly! It was a problem of miscommunication so.."

"Still, stuff like this, miscommunication or not, shouldn't happen"

"Thank you. Can I do something to show my gratitude?"

"No, I just wanted to apologize for him. That's all", he nonchalantly turned around,"also don't stare at people. It's rude... see you around"

He walked back to the boy and they both walked out, with the boy looking behind them, starring at you before completely disappearing from your sight.

What an Interesting man...

The fact that he so nonchalantly and almost carelessly talked to you was intriguing. He didn't show an ounce of care.

He didn't act like you were the center of the world.

He didn't act like you were special...

Your eyes widened. You immediately got up and dashed after him.

Is this finally my time to shine? Did I really just met someone who doesn't care for my looks? Who isn't getting obsessed with me?

You almost got giddy at the the thought.

You quickly catched up to the teacher and his student and gripped his wrist, halting him.

Both of them turned around and starred you down. Aizawa clearly irritated.

"What-"

"Let's hang out!", you eagerly interrupted him.

"No"

"Please", you pouted.

"No"

"Pleaseee~"

"No"

"Peleaseeee~", you started to whine like a little kid.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes,"no"

"Omg Aizawa... please. I'll do anything for you to hang out with me!"

"You're worse than Ms.Joke..", he sighed

"Who?", you curiously looked at him. Was she another Hero? Her name did sound like it...

"Doesn't matter, my answer is still no"

You definitely had to ask him later about this women named ms.joke.... for now you had to focus on getting this stubborn man to hang out with you.

"I'll pay you a coffee? Food? Anything?"

Shinsou snickered on the side,"she really wants to go out with you Aizawa Sensei.."

Aizawa sighed and you eagerly nodded your head,"I just wanna hang out. Please, just once and then I'll leave you alone!"

He slightly grumbled before muttering out a ,"fine".

You happily took out your phone and gave it to him, awaiting for him to type down his number, which he reluctantly did.

He rubbed his temple,"happy now?"

"Very much, thank you and have a nice day", you grinned before returning back to the cafe for your cake and beverage.

Aizawa just shook his head,"tsk, what a weird woman"

"She's cute", Shinsou commented from the side,"and she seems to have found an interest in you".

"Don't go comment stupid things. I'm teaching you better than this"

Shinsou laughed,"loose up a little Sensei"

"Shinsou", he grumbled.

Shinsou quickly shut his mouth and looked away, sipping silently on his drink. They both continued to make their way back to training.

While you pretty much inhaled the whole damn piece of cake.

You were so happy and the fact that he rejected you several times right now made you even happier. Obviously this sounds like you're absolut nuts, never said you're normal but you may have also lost some sanity throughout the past weeks.

Wouldn't be surprised.

But back to the main thing, it was making you genuinely happy that he didn't instantly swoon over you.

It was as if he was immune against you.

With a smile on your face you continued to walk through the city after your little cake break, thinking about Aizawa and his kind.

You walked past a clothing shop and stopped, you kinda got nervous, you wanted to look good for him. Would it hurt to go get some new clothes for a not-a-date-date?

Naaaah

You went inside and looked through the racks. Thinking about what he would probably like or not. He seemed to be a simple man, so maybe you should too, keep it just simple...

When you were about to grab a dress you stopped and shook your head.

what am I even doing... who am I even trying to impress..

You were slowly getting disappointed at yourself.

You were really about to buy something just to impress someone.. you sighed and decided to head home for now.

You were kinda exhausted and mentally drained so maybe a nap would do...

And that's what you did. You took a long nap and when you woke up the sun was already setting down. You fished out your phone, your finger hovered over Aizawas contact.

Should you call or leave it to rest...

You see, after you took your nap your mind began to think logical and rational again. So the minute you thought about what happened earlier that day you instantly felt bad..

You got a little too excited when someone for once wasn't all over you but the way you instantly reacted and rushed after him... well that wasn't the best reaction or option to do.

You definitely looked like a freak.

Maybe I should call him and apologize...

Yes...   
Yes I should do that...

You dialed his number and waited for the ringing until he groggily picked up.

"Hello?", his voice was sending shivers down your spine.

"Hey, it's me (Y/N)..."

"Oh, hi", his reply was dry and flat but who could blame him. You did sorta pressure him into giving you his time of day.

"I... I wanted to apologize for today. I should've taken the hint when you said no the first time. I'm so so sorry and I will immediately delete your number and never bug you again"

After a while of silence you thought he had already hung up so you were about to do the same when...

"It's fine"

"O-oh... s-still I'm sorry.."

He wasn't much of a talker so silence settled upon you again.

It was getting a little awkward,"e-ehm, I'm gonna hang up now... sorry for bothering you again.."

"Are you free tonight?"

The question caught you completely off guard,"ehm.. w-what do you mean?", you nervously asked.

"Exactly what I meant, are you free tonight?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Let's meet up in front of the cafe we were at today, at 8pm"

"S-sure..."

"See you.. bye"

„Bye.."

You couldn't comprehend what just happened. This man..

THIS MAN literally Invited YOU out. You just called to apologize and never see him again and this dude.. THIS GUY.. invited you out..

You were about to pass out.

You looked at the clock and immediately jumped up, it was already 6:47pm and you had to take a quick shower and grab some clothes.

You ran through your apartment, gathering all the stuff that you need, t-shirt, pants, underwear, accessories and shoes, and rushed towards your bathroom.

You quickly jumped in, showering in high speed. You looked at the clock. 7:10pm. You quickly brushed your hair, dried yourself of and put on your clothes.

You took the mouth wash and quickly rinsed your mouth while you at the same time, applied some quick make up. You didn't had the time to go out all fancy and stuff, so you kept it simple. Your hair would dry on the way to the cafe, you thought so you continued to apply your accessories and a little more make up, before spitting out the mouth wash and applying a lipstick.

You took a quick glance at the clock and realized it was already 7:38pm.

You really had to go now.

You did an all around check up to make sure that everything looked alright.

You decided to wear a simple white T-shirt again, tugged into your black dress pants and some sneakers. Casual yet chic. You topped it off with a belt, watch and a chain bracelet.

You nodded at yourself and grabbed a small black handbag, throwing in your keys, wallet and your phone. You checked if you had everything and checked yourself one last time in the mirror before quickly rushing back to the bathroom.

Almost forgot my lipstick hehe...

Now you were done and rushed out the door, luckily the walk towards the cafe wasn't a long one and you managed to get their on time and as soon as you saw the men itself a small blush creeped up on your face.

He lazily waved at you,"Hi".

You shyly answered back,"Hey.."

"Ready?"

You nodded your head.

He had his usual attire on which you have seen him the last times, a black long sleeve and a matching set of pants, the most noticeable thing, the huge scarf wrapped around his neck.

You both walked side by side in comfortable silence, he lead you to what seemed like a Diner.

He opened the door for you and also let you choose a place where you both could sit. You decided to go to the far back of the diner. To be in silence and peace, you got the feeling that Aizawa would appreciate the same.

Sitting down in to the booth, a waitress came all smiley and gave you both the menu. You quickly realized how she was eyeing Aizawa, not really leaving.

You cleared your throat,"ehm, can I get a water?", she meekly nodded and wrote down on her pad, still looking at Aizawa,"and for the handsome man?"

"I'll take a black coffee, thanks. We'll call when we need anything else", he quickly dismissed her. She reluctantly left you both alone and you were impressed how he low key just told her to piss off. "You good?", he asked. You hummed in response. You leaned your head on your hand and studied his face.

"Like what you see?", he nonchalantly replied and you nodded,"very", you smiled.

"How did you got the scar under your eye if I may ask?"

"A result of an villain attack at UA"

"What.. that's horrible. Was anyone badly injured?"

"No, not severely. I fought alone before the other pro Heroes/Teachers came, so I guess you could say I got the most of it"

"How many villains were there?"

"A lot, we can't say the exact amount but it was at least a hundred"

"And you fought them all alone?"

"Partially. The kids did a good job holding up"

"What's your quirk then?"

"My Quirk is Erasure. Erasure allows me to cancel out other Quirk powers and abilities simply by looking at my target"

"That's hella sick! You can beat up anyone with this!"

"No, not really. It's not a combat Quirk, I'm also in an disadvantage in larger groups considering the fact that I can only target one person at a time. I have obviously advantage when said Target relies on his Quirk but if not Erasure isn't anything special"

"oh.. that makes sense.. Obviously fighting off a huge amount of villains with a Quirk like yours would be hard.. but I'm still absolutely impressed! Even if you knew the odds looked bad you fought for your Students. I admire that. And no matter what you tell me, I still find your Quirk hella cool. It's the coolest I've heard off so far!", you gave him a soft smile which he returned.

"Thanks"

"Here's your water and... here's your black coffee", she winked at Aizawa,"do you want any sugar or milk?"

"No, thank you"

You wanted to speak up but she interrupted you,"oh, alright. I thought a guy like you, likes sweet things".

"No, not really, I prefer it a little more.. rough.. if you excuse us, we will call if we need anything"

She blushed slightly and nodded her head before turning to another customer.

"oh, so you like it bitter and rough, huh?", you teased.

"maybe", he shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Honestly, the moment I saw you, I assumed you were the bitter black coffee type. I think it actually would've surprised me if you would've ordered a sweeter beverage"

"Am I so predictable?"

"No, I'm just really good at reading people", you chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"mmh, I was actually shocked that you invited me out. I was not ready for that response, so you're not that predictable"

He grinned,"What about you? What Quirk do you have?"

"I don't have one", you smiled. He tilted his head,"and I assume you don't mind?"

"nope, not at all. I'm also kinda glad that I don't have one. I don't know, maybe it's the feeling of being 'normal' or the feeling of being special in my own way", your eyes were twinkling.

He nodded his head,"makes sense"

"You don't find it weird?"

"If you're happy with it that way then I'm fine with it too. And what you say makes sense, so why should I argue about it or find it weird?"

"I don't know... People usually find it weird or start to get overprotective over me"

"Well I feel like you're pretty capable of handling yourself"

Your heart started to flutter, a soft blush on your cheeks. So far no guy has ever assumed that, they all put themselves in front of you and tried to play protector.. play hero.

But someone actually assumed for once you were capable of handling yourself, which wasn't far off but to actually hear it.. it gave you strength.

"Thanks.."

"So", he tilted his head,"How did you end up in the hospital twice?"

"Oh so you DO wanna know, huh?", you grinned at him and he rolled his eyes,"I will get the check"

You laughed and caught his arms before he could lift them,"no no no, i was joking. Don't"

A small smile appeared on his face,"so?"

You calmed down a little and started your little story of how after the encounter with Katsuki you kinda lost it, obviously there was a lot more that build up to that moment, you swiftly told him, after he asked you, how you escaped the League and Overhaul and how this entire thing stressed you out so much that the encounter with Bakugou just gave you the rest.

You told him how you met Coco, who pretended to be a nurse and how you had to fight her for your life which ended up with you being a second time in the hospital.

"I can see why everyone immediately goes into protective mode over you, you seem to attract danger"...

You embarrassedly looked down.

..."but my assumptions were right, you can take care of yourself. You're pretty strong, with or without quirk. A little training and you'll be able to beat up even the toughest guys", he gave you a grin.

You shyly smiled back at him and looked down.

"Thank You..", he raised a questioning eyebrow at you,"thank you for acknowledging that I'm 'strong'... I feel like you're the first one to do so.. everyone keeps seeing me as this delicate small dove that needs protection. So.. thank you for actually seeing more in me than everyone else did.. or does... "

"Cause they're blinded by your outer shell. They don't see you, they see what they want to see. They put their own pieces of you together"

"How come you're different?"

"I don't care for stuff like this, it's a waste of time in my opinion. You're just like everyone else to me. A normal Human being, living, breathing and doing whatever their doing with their lives"

You starred at him for a few seconds, not knowing what to say to that. He saw everyone the same way, as normal humans. This man was getting second by second more fascinating to you. You didn't thought that you would meet someone like him in this town. You were so fascinated by him that you even blended out all the others sitting in this diner.

"Wow", you breathed out.

"What?"

"Nothing", you blushed and looked away.

This time Aizawa studied your face. He carefully looked at your reaction, seeing your flustered state indicated to him that you didn't expect his statement. He kinda felt bad that you had to go through so much and that people didn't seem to acknowledge you as a human being but rather something to show off with.

He never understood stuff like this, everything had to make sense to Aizawa. He is primarily moved by logic he does not believe in the necessity to filter his word or ideas, even maintaining a good appearance was for Aizawa something completely unnecessary.

You titled your head to the side,"is there something on my face?"

"No, I was just thinking. According to your reaction you haven't met anyone decent yet who saw you just as a human being and not just a beautiful piece of meat.. am I right?"

"You could've said it a little nicer..", you mumbled and pouted.

"I could've but I don't care"

You rolled your eyes and smiled,"what a man"

"Get used to it", smirking at you, he caught you off guard with that statement, yet again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I wouldn't mind meeting up with you again, another time that is"

Another blush creeped up on your face and you smiled shyly.. "I would love to"

Your little relaxing diner date with him continued. You asked about this woman he mentioned before, Ms. Joke, to which he groaned and said and I quote,"the most annoying human being on this entire planet besides Present Mic", who was infact his colleague. Making you fall into a laughing fit. You told him a little about your home town and your friends, to which he on the contrary said that he doesn't have any friends cause they're a waste of time.

You liked how opposite yet the same you were with each other. You both obviously were lazy and loved to sleep, preferably sleep in. Naps were a necessity! You both weren't the most social but you were definitely more social than him, he was more the closed of cold guy and you were the more open one.

You both were sarcastic and bold and didn't care for others opinions. Saying whatever has to be said or was on both your minds.

The evening continued on like this and after a while it got pretty late, so you both decided to call it a day. He obviously, the gentleman he is, escorted you home and made sure that you walked inside your house before taking his own leave.

You got ready for bed, the warmth of his presence was lingering. And with a little smile on your face and a blush on your cheeks, you went in to a deep, relaxed slumber...


	30. a broken heart not mend to be fixed

Day 44

When you woke up you instantly checked your phone, seeing if you got a message from Aizawa. You unfortunately didn't.

So now you have been rolling around in bed for the last, at least, 20 minutes, doing absolutely nothing. You had to get up and look for new apartments. No matter how or what you're gonna go through the plan of getting out of here.

You told yourself this. You made up your mind and after the last stabby stabby attack from a certain someone you figured you had to find a place not only out of this town but maybe even out of this motherfucking country.

You went through all the options in your head. You always wanted to live in france or england, canada was also a good option and if it shouldn't be too far away from home maybe korea would do good too.

But you were honestly opting for the once who were a little further away. Your parents surely would understand.

You arose from the bed and decided to go get something to eat and then calmly sit down on the laptop and look through apartments in different countries.

As soon as you walked out of the bedroom though you almost shat yourself.

"JESUS FUCK DABI!", holding onto your chest you almost landed a punch on said male.

"Hey, Love, good morning to you too"

"HOW?"

"I have a spare key", he said nonchalantly before moving out of your way to plop down on the couch.

"WHEN?"

"When you were in the hospital, I came by to check up on you and saw all the blood, figured something happened and got a spare key.. just in case", he said watching you from the couch.

"I would've visited you in the hospital but, you know, it ain't that easy when you're wanted", he smirked.

The whole entire time you looked absolutely dumbfounded at him. Not even a least bit impressed about the fact that he first of all, managed AGAIN to break in, second of all, got without your permission a copy of your key and third, just fucking chills his life in your fucking apartment.

"You're making me loose my brain cells Dabi"

"Aww, come here, I missed you", he fake cooed, making you fake gag,"sir, this is a wendys drive thru, get the fuck out".

He faked a hurt expression and put a hand over his chest,"Why do you have to be so cold and hurt me like this babe~.."

"omg..", you rolled your eyes and went towards the kitchen.

Dabi quickly jumped up from the couch following you.

"btw", he started while sitting down on the chair, he watched you move effortlessly through the kitchen,"before you continue your sentence, do you want something to eat?", you asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to make a quick stop to see how you were doing and then leave, the League is holding a meeting again.. a very important one"

You hummed,"alright", and started to make something for yourself.

"so what I was about to ask, how was your little date yesterday with Ereaser Head?"

You halted, your eyes widened. You slowly turned your head around and starred back at him, he had a challenging look on his face, daring you to lie to him.

"hmm, it was fine", you nonchalantly answered and turned back to cooking.

"So you're not even gonna deny and lie to me"

"I don't see a reason to do so, Dabi"

"Tell me honestly.. which side are you on, (Y/N)?"

You momentarily stopped to genuinely think about it. You honestly didn't know. You were definitely done with the Villains and all their shit but you would never sell them out.

The same went for the Heroes side, you were beyond annoyed but wouldn't betray them like this.

The more you thought about it, the more you realized,"no ones, I guess I just like watching from the side.. I'm watching how everything falls apart with popcorn in my hand..", you turned around and the fact that you had no evident emotion in your face made Dabi question you..

"what is wrong with you?"

"I got some couple issues, I ain't gonna lie"

He huffed out and shook his head,"I have no problem to find out shit about anyone but why is it so hard with you?", he genuinely asked.

You shrugged your shoulders,"I may seem like an open book but I'm not. I will tell you a little secret about me, I will make it seem like you know me when in reality nobody knows jack shit about me"

"I figured"

"good, now if you would excuse me, I would like to continue my morning in peace"

"Are you throwing me out?"

"Yes? If I remember, we clearly ain't living together and I never agreed to it either and I never invited you over", you turned back to the stove and continued to cook your meal,"oh and if you're at it, please leave the spare keys here as well, Thanks".

You didn't realize but Dabi became mad, the way you were talking to him wasn't sitting well with him.

He stood up and stalked towards you, trapping you in-between his arms. You turned around to face him,"I'm cooking"

"There will be something else cooking if you don't shut your pretty little mouth", he lifted his hand and activated his quirk. Blue Flames rushing out of his palm.

"uuh~scary"

"Why are you acting like this?", his hand came dangerously close to your face.

"I'm done Dabi, with all the games, all the chasing and all the running. I wanna live normally, peacefully. I don't wanna wake up anymore anxiously awaiting for death to ring my bell and say 'hey, it's time, your bus ride is here'. I wanna wake up with the feeling off freedom and love. I don't wanna feel like an object anymore, I don't wanna feel lonely anymore, I don't wanna switch between feeling nothing at all, being numb to the feeling of loneliness and fear. I don't wanna die, Dabi. I wanna live but it's so fucking hard", your voice cracked and tears were welling up in your eyes. Dabis eyes immediately softened.

He knew he wasn't good with expressing his feelings, he rarely showed any emotions after all, and considering the fact he didn't even know until now how he felt about you, was making this whole situation harder.

At first he enjoyed the fact of messing with you. He sadistically enjoyed the pain he inflicted on you, including the psychological pain.

He was a sociopath after all. Using everyone for his own selfish desires. But seeing you like this made him feel remorse, guilty about all the shit he and the others put you through.

He sighed and slowly made a move to hug you, hoping you won't reject him.

And he almost sighed in relieve when you didn't push him away and let him embrace you.

He felt his heart break when he heard you choke out a sob.

He never thought that he would ever grow fond of you.

The sociopathic killer had to admit, he fell in love with you. And theres no way he would be able to return from this.

He wanted to make things clear between you both. Tell you how he truly feels about you right now but he knew that you would reject him at the current time.

Thinking about it he had no right to claim your feelings and to claim you for himself. He lost your trust and the more days went by he slowly was loosing you too.

"I'm gonna leave this place, Dabi", you muttered into his chest.

He felt his heart stop. The words echoing in his mind. He felt it coming but he didn't thought you would actually say it out loud and by the way you were acting he knew, you meant it.

Where you pushing him away to make it easier for yourself to leave? Did you push the others, just like him, away too? So that nothing was holding you in this place anymore? It made him loose his mind how he couldn't tell what you were thinking, how you were a walking mystery by itself.

It was just as you said, you made everyone feel like they knew you but when it came down to it, nobody knew what you were thinking about all the time.

"(Y/N).. don't", Dabi whispered. He wanted you to stay, he wanted to fix everything.

"I can't.. it's killing me.."

Your easy going-happy-go-lucky personality was crumbling in front of his eyes, your mask was slowly loosing its grip, revealing a broken and lonely heart. 

Hidden behind walls, an illusion to fulfill the character, an Illusion to hide her face.

A face with thousand masks...

A face with no real face...

A broken girl with a broken heart..


	31. Ashes

Day 44 (same day|later)

After Dabi left you had to first and foremost lay down again and take nap.

He tried to talk you out of moving away, which btw didn't work but you didn't told him that. Instead you just told him that you will think about or maybe rethink it. You don't even remember how you phrased it.

But you remember how he told you to genuinely think it through and take your time. He also offered to stay at his place but you declined.

You did got the feeling that he genuinely wanted to fix whatever broke between you two but you quickly dismissed the thought and told yourself that it was probably all just lies, per usual.

It didn't take you long too figure out that Dabi wasn't genuine with his feelings and that he loved the play, you thought about it since when you kinda got the feeling and you figured it must've been after you escaped Overhaul or maybe even earlier.. when he kidnapped you for the League. 

You obviously had a hard time trusting him now and didn't took any 'effort' he made towards you serious.

So hearing him practically beg you to not move away was giving you mixed signals you tried to push down. You already made up your mind, you wouldn't let some guy who was half assing his shit get to you or change your mind.

You lied down on your bed and tried to not think about him anymore which was harder than you thought.

Dabi kept swirling around in your mind and you couldn't shake the feeling off that if it wasn't for the fact that he had a meeting with League today that he would've stayed by your side.

Another thing that frustrated you was the fact that Dabi did NOT put the spare keys on the table. He took them with him again, which annoyed you to no end. This meant that Dabi still could enter whenever he pleased, as if he owned this place.

But deep down in your heart you actually hoped that he wouldn't leave the key here.

Deep down in your heart you hoped that he actually means it with you and that he genuinely wants to fix the relationship between you two.

With those thoughts you slowly drifted into Neverland.

And not shortly after you awoke again with the ringing of your FUCKING PHONE.

You groaned and stood up, searching for it in between your bedsheets.

When you finally found it your heart jumped at the Caller ID.

"Aizawa"

You quickly picked up and a blush spread across your cheeks..

"Hey", you softly greeted him.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I wasn't feeling well before but I feel great now"

"Glad I have that effect on you"

You grinned at his statement,"ah~ shush"

"Why I called, I wanted to ask you if you're free again for tonight?"

"For you always"

"Lovely, I'll pick you up at 8"

"Ok, i'll see you later then"

"See ya"

You made sure that you really hung up before you started to feel all giddy and almost squealed.

To say that you didn't like how this entire thing was playing out with Aizawa would be a lie. He was so nonchalantly and unbothered. Even asking you out felt so casual as if he did it plenty of times already, even throwing in a little flirt.

You have never expected him to be that way but you definitely loved surprises!

You laid down again and starred up at the ceiling with a grin. You felt like a teenage girl.

But you had to admit to yourself, it was a very very bad habit of yours. The way you changed your mind almost every minute was crazy. One second you have a crush on someone the next one they bore you to death. And that was a bad personality trait from your side.

The longest crush you ever had was a two weeks and that wasn't even a consistent crush. While you had a crush on one person you had a crush on at least 5 others at the same time.

'Options', thats what you always told your friends with a smug face.

So you really didn't know how it would end with Aizawa, would this be a consistent crush or would you get bored of him..

You didn't know but at the moment you were pretty happy with the outcome.

Since you had still plenty of time until 8, you decided to take your awaited nap until it was time to get ready and get going.

And to be honest, you slept splendid.

After the call with Aizawa your mind felt lightweight and free. So when you actually woke up you felt refreshed and happy.

You slowly got ready, taking your sweet time, you honestly did wanted to impress Aizawa today so you did the best you could.

Putting on a pretty black blouse with some black slacks, a pair of black pumps and a small handbag, You tied your hair up and put some earrings in, making sure that you had some messy hairs/baby hairs sticking out. Cause per usual, you don't like the neat hair look, you like it messy, even tied down.

You applied your make up and went for a nice dark shade of lipstick. You looked sophisticated, the soft eye glam make up making your eye color pop.

You looked at the mirror and honestly had to admit, you would definitely do yourself.

If this look today wouldn't swoon Aizawa away you wouldn't know what else to do, this man definitely had different standards but you still hoped that you would impress him. 

"You look stunning"

A small smile appeared on your face, followed by a blush.

"Thank you, but I can definitely say the same back"

Aizawa was standing in front of you with his hair tied back and a pair of slacks and a dress shirt.

You were glad that without even communicating on coordinating the outfits, you both still managed to pull up with the same.

You both definitely were on the same boat.

He lifted his arm up so you could hook your arm with his, which you, without hesitation, did. And guided you to the car that was standing in front of your apartment complex.

You wanted to ask where you both were heading but decided against it, you didn't wanted to spoil yourself.

Soon you arrived to a relatively fancy looking restaurant. You looked over to Aizawa who looked bored and relaxed as always. You on the other hand were getting nervous. You never really liked fancy restaurant that much, surely you went to a few but you were more the fast food type of girl. That's why you found it super charming when you and Aizawa went to a casual 'met up' at the dinner.

Fancy restaurant always required some sort of table manners and carefulness.

Also you didn't had good memories when it came to fancy restaurants, since your looks were 'admirable', you had a lot of rich elderly men always interrupt your nice evenings with whoever you were with.

The women of those said men always glared at you, understandably.

So you did try to avoid those sorta places as good as possible.

You just really hoped that none of this would happen today but for a wish like this you would have to disfigure your face first.

You took a deep breath which definitely didn't go unnoticed by your companion for the night.

He silently studied your expression and saw the little frown on your face, the distress was evident.

He laid his hand on your thigh, rubbing it slightly to sooth you,"what's wrong?"

"ah~, don't worry about it", you nervously chuckled.

"Well, there is clearly something bothering you"

You sighed,"I'm not good with such places"

"Restaurants?", he slightly raised his eyebrow in question.

"yeah.. don't have good memories with these. I just wish that all people would think like you, you know. You're not bothered by looks or get distracted by them"

"If it's about that, we can go to a quieter place? How about we skip the dinner and just go take a walk in a park, not a lot of people should be out at this hour anyway"

"I would love that", you gave him a genuine smile. Happy that he suggested something like this rather than get mad at you and telling you to 'jump over your own shadow'.

He told the driver to drive to the nearest park and so he did.

Aizawa in the meantime kept his hand on your thigh, you casually laid your hand on top of his, embracing it slightly, stroking with your thumb across his hand.

Soon after you all arrived at a park, it did seem quiet at not one person seemed to be outside.

Aizawa went out of the car and to your side to open up the door for you. He held his hand in front of you like a true gentleman, so could take it as a support to get out of the car yourself.

You hooked your arm around his and you both started to take a casual relaxing walk towards the park and inside the park.

You leaned your head a little bit against his shoulder and just enjoyed his presence.

He was calming you down with just his presence next to you.

"so, Mister Eraser Head, when was the last time you went out with a girl?"

"Yesterday"

You laughed,"Aaah, alright alright. How was she?"

"She surprised me. I was at first regretting the choice of giving her a chance but she definitely surprised me with her personality"

"Oh, really? Why did you regret it at first?", you smiled up at him.

"Cause this whole entire dating thing and going out thing is in my opinion wasted time. Also the way she acted was weird but as I said she surprised me in a positive way later on"

"Aaah~", you nodded your head understandingly.

"When did you go out the last time with a man?"

"mmmh, let me think", you teased him to which he raised his eyebrow at you with a slight smirk,"actually, it was yesterday too!"

"Oh, really? What a coincidence"

"Right?", you grinned up at him and he gave you a soft smile back.

"So, tell me how was it?"

"Hmm, at first I was super duper mega excited but afterwards I kinda felt... how should I say it.. embarrassed? I was about to call him and apologize for my behavior and blow off the whole thing but when I called and apologized he surprised me too. He asked me to meet up with him and I genuinely felt my heart stop"

"Is that so?"

"mmmh, I was nervous, it has been a while since I felt so nervous around someone. So when we actually met up I was so happy, we got along very well and had so many things in common. I was secretly hoping that we would see each other again.."

You suddenly halted and turned to him,"... and here we are", smiling.

You secretly hoped that he would get the hint and lean down when you stepped a little closer to him.

You both held an intense stare, when you suddenly heard an explosion in the back, startling you. You pressed yourself closer to Aizawa, who held you close to him and stared with narrowed eyes at the distance from where the explosion came.

"Let's get you back home", he said before ushering you towards the entrance of the park where the car was.

His top priority right now was to bring you safely home before looking for the explosion but his plan changed drastically when suddenly a certain Man you hoped you would never see again stood in front of you both.

"Overhaul", you muttered under your breath, your eyes going wide.

"Hello Angel, long time no see"

Aizawa immediately pushed you behind him, putting on a stance. He was definitely in a disadvantage cause he didn't had his goggles and scarf with him and he was standing in front of 5 people. Another thing was that you were here. He had to keep you safe and at the same time knock out 5 people.

But before even a fight could erupt, blue flames came shooting forward from behind the trees in between the two parties, successfully alerting everyone and making you break out in an even bigger panic.

You were fucked and not only you, no you just HAD to put Aizawa into this shitty as fuck Situation.

You were mad pissed at yourself, if you would've just went for the restaurant NOTHING of this would've happened. Aizawa on the other hand had to think of a quick plan on how to get you out of here. Preferably alive.

"Look at that, Chisaki Kai and his Minions", Dabi came out stalking out of the woods. Behind him Twice, Toga, Spinner and Compress.

Toga looked at you her eyes glistening,"oh, look who we have here", a blush spread across her face.

"Oh, Shota Aizawa and my love (Y/N)", Dabi said with a smirk on his face, his eyes never leaving yours.

You on the other hand looked away, great... was all you could think off.

The Situation got a lot more worse when you saw purple portal open up and a very very pissed Shigaraki coming out of it. He was aggressively scratching his neck,"Dabi", his voice low and threatening.

Dabi just rolled his eyes,"We just walked into each other", he nonchalantly replied.

Shigaraki took an once over look and his eyes landed on you, he suddenly started grinning.

"(Y/N)!"

You put your hand over your face, shaking your head slightly. You were in a really really stick situation and if this whole situation just couldn't get more awkward, well it just got.

"What a lovely evening isn't it"

oh no...

You turned around and looked up and saw none other than Hawks.

You literally just wanted to groan and die right now.

What the fuck is going on?!?!?!?

All you did right now was just stare ahead at literally nothing. Like you legit just starred.

Your brain was trying to process what the fuck was going on right now.

This has to be some type of joke right? I was just on a date with Aizawa, HOW MUCH CAN THIS SHIT FUCK UP...

You were internally screaming.

"Hawks, call back up", Aizawa yelled out.

"Can't do man, we're on our own. I saw the blue flames and immediately flew out here. The others are trying to keep the Nomus at bay".

"Are you kidding me?", Aizawa muttered under his breath.

Nomus? What the fuck is a Nomus or Nomu or whatever??

You furrowed your brows and looked in between both men but your gaze quickly turned to Shigaraki, why? Because he suddenly started to laugh like a maniac.

"What are you gonna do Heros? The city will in no time be destroyed and little (Y/N) here will be mine"

Dabi rolled at the last statement his eyes, as if he would let crusty dusty get his hands on you again.

This time Overhaul chirped in,"we don't want to interfere in your little chit chat but I am here to actually get something back. I have to disappoint you Shigaraki but (Y/N) is mine and I will definitely take her home with me"

"If you think you can just waltz in and causally walk out with the beautiful lady then you're at the wrong park, gentlemen", Hawks cheekily replied.

You on the other hand just continued to stare at each person, thinking about on how you got yourself into this situation.

Like, this was a definitely a great story to tell your friends in your home town. You would also probably get out a laugh or two. Like,"Hey, there was this ridiculously funny situation where literally the guys I hooked up with and the guys who are after me coincidentally bumped into each other, while I was on a date with another guy at the same place at the same time! Funny right ha ha ha. I also care to share that they are Villains and Heroes and they both were about to fucking DIE"

You shook your head, get your shit together!

The atmosphere was obviously tense, Aizawa and Hawks were on alert.

You looked around yourself, everywhere was literally just forest. You thought back to your hometown, whenever you played with your friends or cousins someone would always hide near the forest.

It was the best hiding sport after all. There were plenty of options to hide behind tress. You considered the fact to just run for it, first of all, it was dark and you fortunately wore black today, you would easily blend in with the trees and the darkness. Second of all, in that one second you would distract everyone long enough for the others to react, if they obviously caught on quickly. Third and last, you may be able to escape and call back up as Aizawa yelled out before.

So without further thinking you ran.

Which obviously alerted Hawks and Aizawa in an instant.

Overhaul immediately let two of his companions ran after you and Shigaraki let compress and spinner run after you.

But you obviously were faster. Running into the forest you started to run zig zag motions, so they wouldn't be able to caught onto you or get anywhere near close to you.

Hawks was about to fly after you but Aizawa stopped him,"she will handle herself".

Hawks was obviously not pleased with this answer,"Eraserhead are you for real? 4 villains are currently running after her!"

"Don't underestimate her and focus on the villains here! There are a far bigger threat than the once they put after her"

Hawks sighed,"fine but if something happens to her, I won't forgive you!"

"Yeah, whatever"

In the meantime you were hiding behind a tree, making your self as small as possible. It was good that the park was so big and basically had a little forest. It was super helpful in your current situation.

You silently listened to leafs crunching and footsteps.

Every little sound that you heard, you tried to identify.

When you didn't hear anything you slowly looked behind the tree, you stealthily walked from behind the tree and checked the area.

The cost was clear.

You continued your way through the tress, carefully this time so you wouldn't alert anyone.

And to your luck you saw street lamps and then a street. You made a lil jog and breathed out when you reached the open street. Now you had to find a hero, preferably more than one, as a back up for Hawks and Aizawa. You ran down the street but immediately halted when a house exploded next to you, forcing you to crouch down and hold your head.

Your eyes nearly popped out of your eye sockets when you saw a weird creature approaching you, screeching at you.

It's brain was on the surface of his head, it had limps like a human but extremely long.

It crawled on the floor towards you and you crawled back.

You had no chance against this thing.

It charged towards you and you tightly closed your eyes but was met with unbearable warmth in front of you.

You opened your eyes and there he stood, Endeavor big and tall, flames erupting out of his hands, burning the creature down.

He looked back down at you,"are you alright?"

You nodded your head and stood up, in immediate panic you said,"Aiza- Erasure Head and Hawks are caught up with Villains. I escaped them to find backup!"

"Villains?"

"The League and the Shie Hassaikai!"

"Where?"

You pointed towards the park and Endeavour gave you a nod, a couple other hero's came running by and he told them to take you to a safe place. He would finish up the rest.

But before he went away he turned around,"actually, one of you will escort her to a safe place, the others go to that address and check out what the matter is"

And with that he left.

The hero that was supposed to escort you ushered you with a blush on his face forward while the others run into a different direction.

You looked back at the park and prayed that Hawks and Aizawa would be fine, clearly showing on which side you currently were.

The walk towards wherever this hero was taking you took forever but you soon reached the other heroes from before and...

"Midoriya? Todoroki!! Ilda!", you ran towards the boys and embraced them, happy to seem them, obviously startling them.

You pulled away and smiled happily and relieved at them,"what are you doing here? And... OMG YOU ALL ARE INJURED!"

Panic arose when you saw the several stab wounds. Another thing you didn't notice until now was that they obviously were wearing their hero costumes.

"Don't worry! It's not as bad as it looks like", Midoriya tried to reassure you.

"You're fucking with me!"

"No", he chuckled nervously.

"So you're the beautiful Princess everyone's talking about"

Startled at the voice you looked down to see a man tied down, noticeable was his attire which consisted of a sorta face mask and a red scarf wrapped around him.

Another thing you noticed was the lack of nose and the width of his mouth.

"Who are you?"

"I'm stain.. and you beautiful must be (Y/N). Am I right?"

"I don't know a (Y/N)", you chuckled nervously,"who the fuck is that?", you gave him a weird look.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Nope, but I hoped you were"

"For such a girl you have a gross attitude", he said with disgust in his voice.

"Well at least I just have a gross attitude. You're face is gross so who's the real winner now!", you snapped your finger.

"Eh, (Y/N), calm down", Midoriya tried to keep you calm and stood in front of you, blocking the view.

"He called me gross!", you said offended.

"We know you aren't so don't worry about that", Midoriya always seemed to be super nervous. You sighed and muttered out an okay before returning your attention back to the boys.

"What are you doing here anyway? And in hero costumes?"

"Long Story", Todoroki replied.

"Oh, okay", you decided to not pressure them any further. It seemed like they went through a lot and if they don't wann talk about it now then you wouldn't force them to.

"What were you doing here?", Todoroki asked in return.

"Eh, I.... ehm... kinda got into a sticky situation... let's talk about this another time", you nervously chuckled.

Todoroki eyed you suspiciously before turning his gaze to the heroes.

He heard a couple things about you from Endeavour and it wasn't like he didn't trust you but he wanted to make sure that he could indeed lay his full trust on you.

For whatever reason that is.

Maybe it was because he liked you, maybe because it was of your sheer charm.

It wasn't long after that endeavor appeared with Aizawa and Hawks.

"The villains escaped", you looked with full concern at Hawks and Aizawa.

"When they realized that you escaped they went their way. Apparently that was the only reason why they came in the first place, to fetch you", Hawks said.

"Are you trying to tell me that this chaos, the fact that the city is in complete distress, is because of me?", you asked in disbelief.

Hawks reluctantly nodded his head. He didn't wanted to make you feel bad but he had to be honest with you.

So that meant to confront you with the truth.

You looked down and clenched your fists.

At this point you would probably have to leave the whole planet, maybe even the entire fucking solar system.

You didn't realize that tears made it past your eyes.

The thing was that no one knew what to do, no one knew how to help you. They were at a point where trying to keep you safe would cost 100 of lives.

Cause they knew, Shigaraki and Overhaul wouldn't stop until they get their hands on you.

Even if it meant burning the whole city down...


	32. The Half and Half Mystery (⚠️🔞⚠️)

Day 45 (Sexual Content! Be aware!)

You felt like shit.

After yesterdays Events you weren't really able to sleep properly. Aizawa brought you home and made sure you were alright. He obviously didn't buy it when you told him you were fine but he decided to let you rest for the rest of the night.

But as stated, you didn't really got much sleep.

Yesterdays Night was spinning like an endless Nightmare in your mind. The realization was spinning in your mind the whole entire time.

They would kill anyone until one of them finally had you.

You sighed out in frustration.

"I have to change the lock...", you mumbled under your breath.

You stood up and went to your bathroom per usual and got ready. Grabbing a cap and a face mask, you put on a sweater and some jog pants. Per usual you didn't wanted to attract any attention.

You grabbed your keys, wallet and phone and were about to head out when you got a message.

You looked who wrote you and were surprised by the Name

Todo: Hey (Y/N), I hope you're doing okay after yesterday? I wanted to ask if you are available today

(Y/N): Hey, I'm kinda okay to be honest, literally nothing to worry about. I am actually available today, I just wanted to head out real quick, I need to get something from the store.

Todo: Do you mind if we go together?

(Y/N): absolutely not :) My question though, do you know where I can get a new lock for my door?

Todo: Yes, let's meet up and go there together

(Y/N): Alright :)

You send him your address and waited on the couch until he would message you that he arrived. 

It didn't take him too long when he ringed your door bell. You went outside and greeted him.

A thing you noticed about Todoroki was the fact how timid he was, he wasn't shy or anything, just.. timid.. yeah.

He was a really quiet boy and really polite. You both started walking to the mall. He told you that there was definitely a shop that would have locks for doors.

You did like his presence, he and Aizawa were a nice change from your usual loud and action rich environment.

They were calm, like a calm soft wind on a sunny day. Just their presence alone made you feel content.

Todoroki looked at you and registered how you subconsciously swayed closer to him. He kept glancing every now and then at you, you looked so calm. He liked it.

And if he was the reason for that he wouldn't have it any other way.

You soon reached the mall and when he saw how full it was he stopped in his tracks and looked at you, why? Cause you looked a little bit distressed.

Your paranoia kicking in.

You started to panic, there were too many people, if any of the League or The Shie Hassaikai was here, everyone around here would die.

You started to back up a little but Todoroki got a hold on your hand. He wrapped his hand around yours and started to stroke the back of your hand with his thumb, reassuring you that he was with you and no one would get too close to you.

You softly smiled at him as a thank you and got closer to him, you both started to make your way inside.

He kept a firm grip on you, keeping you close to him. To make sure nobody would be able to even rip you out of his hands.

Soon you found the shop that you were looking for and got a new pair of locks for your apartment door.

Todoroki looked at you curiously,"(Y/N), may I ask why you need a new pair of locks?"

"Oh, just for safety measurements. I had some intruders and I just wanna make sure they won't be able to get in again"

He looked worried and a little upset,"why didn't you say anything? Or tell anyone?"

"It's fine! Really. Nothing happened-"

"Yet"

"I'm gonna change my locks today, it'll be fine", you reassured him with a smile.

He still looked very skeptical.

"Todoroki, I assure it's gonna be fine!"

He decided he won't push you on that matter and accept whatever you said. When you went outside of the shop he took a hold on your hand again, this time a lot more gentle.

"Are you hungry (Y/N)?"

"Actually, yes, I haven't had breakfast yet", he nodded his head and pulled you towards a cafe inside the mall. His hold on you made you feel secure.

You both chose a booth in the back and sat down. "You can choose whatever you want. I'll pay", he said without hesitation.

"Todo-"

"Shoto"

"Huh?", you tilted your head slightly.

"Call me Shoto, you don't have to keep calling me by my surname"

"Oh. Alright!", you gave him a genuine smile making him slightly blush. He liked you since the first day he saw you. You were in a way something special and he wanted to protect you and make sure you're okay.

The fact that his Dad, Endeavor, was investigating you, was not sitting right with him. He decided to find proof himself that you were innocent.

Hence why he wanted to meet up with you today.

Cause even after the stuff that happened yesterday and the fact that the League and the Shie Hassaikai were after you, didn't bother Endeavor slightly, no, they actually made him more suspicious about you.

For Shoto it was clear, you were the Victim, a prey to the Villains.

So it made him absolutely angry when Endeavor insisted that you were suspicious and were probably working together with the League.

But there was definitely one thing he couldn't deny, you were clearly hiding something, clearly hiding stuff from the others. He understood that you wanted to change your lock to be on the safer side but that 'Intruder' made him suspicious.

Cause why didn't you call the Police? Why didn't you call one of the boys, you had all their Numbers, heck they were next to Pro Heroes everyday, they could've went and gotten help from them.

So why did you insist that it was fine?

He kept glancing up to you from the menu and saw that you were clearly lost in thought.

He reached a hand out and cupped your hand with his.

"Are you alright?"

You got a little startled and looked up at him,"oh, eh, yeah..", you nervously chuckled.

Shoto sighed,"(Y/N).... I will ask you to be absolutely honest with me. Please.."

You hesitated but nonetheless nodded your head,"What do you wanna know?"

"Who is this intruder?"

You froze which he quickly caught onto,"so you know him, don't you?"

He caught you red handed and his heart slightly sunk.

"(Y/N), please. Tell me whats going on. My Father, Endeavor is after you, he's trying to find dirt on you. The League is after you, the Shie Hassaikai are after you? What is this all about? I heard that you were on a watchlist of the Pro Heroes"

You gulped.

Obviously Shoto would ask, he was side by side next to his father. He would of course get wind about the entire thing that was sorta going on.

You sighed and looked down..,"I can't really tell you.."

His heart sank even more,"You don't trust me enough yet.. I understand, I mean we are hanging out for the first time... But believe me when I tell you that you don't have to be afraid.."

"It's complicated..."

"(Y/N)-"

"Can we please drop the topic? I just genuinely want to forget about everything that happened till now. Let me tell you just that, I never imagined that it would play out like this. I never intended for it to play out like this. All I wanted to do was just live. Nothing more nothing less"

He nodded his head and let out a tiny okay.

The thing that surprised you was that he still didn't let go of your hand but instead, squeezed it and gave you a reassuring smile.

You slightly smiled back at him, your eyes clearly softening and your stance relaxing.

Soon after a waitress came by and took your orders.

You both sat in silence for a while before you started to talk again,"Shoto?"

He hummed and gave you his full attention.

"Tell me about the class! I have only met the others once and I'm genuinely curious. I feel like you're the most neutral one I could genuinely ask about the others. Like how they are, who's friends with who and so one"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"There's no particular reason. I'm just curious. I would ask about you too but I feel like you're not that much of a talker when it's about yourself", you said.

He chuckled a little,"you're right but I wouldn't mind sharing something about myself when talking you"

"Thank you", you smiled and he gave you a smile back.

His smile was small but you could tell that he was genuine with it. He wasn't really much of an emotional dude and thats something you could instantly tell. He seemed cold but you could tell that he had a warm heart. He just had a hard time expressing his emotions.

You assumed it was the lack of love given to him.

But you would soon find out about that.

He started to talk about the class first though, since this was your first question.

The first person he mentioned was Midoriya. Midoriya was exactly how you assumed he was. Even after meeting him 3 times now you could tell that Midoriya was a genuine guy. His emotions weren't played and he was always worried about his friends.

Shoto mentioned that Midoriya was the type of guy who definitely put others before himself. Like a true hero.

"You like Midoriya right?"

"He's my first real friend", Shoto mumbled.

You smiled, it made you happy that Shoto had a friend like Midoriya. A guy like him is a very good influence for a guy like Shoto.

Shoto continued to talk about Tokoyami, switching over to Ilda, Aoyama, Mineta, Yaoyorozu, Ashido and so on.

He talked about each one of them, sometimes a little more sometimes a little less. You could tell who he spend the most time with.

He soon started to talk about Bakugou and his friends. You got curious. Bakugou seemed to you like a very loud, aggressive type of guy but really caring. The day he attacked you made you aware on how easily triggered he can be. He showed you several times his softer side, a calmer side but that day would be definitely embroidered in your head.

So you really wanted to know how Bakugou was around his classmates cause the first time you saw them all together, it seemed like he was holding back...

...extremely.

But it definitely shocked you when Shoto started to talk about Bakugou, how he is a good student and how he indeed is very strong but how he always picks fights and calls each of them names.

He also talked a little about the Relationship between Bakugou and Midoriya. You were surprised to hear that they actually knew each other since Childhood but it always seemed like Bakugou was holding a grudge against Midoriya.

You were kinda disappointed to hear that.

You definitely gave Bakugou the benefit of the doubt, you always have that to everyone and then it was their choice and their doing to either prove you wrong or right.

You hoped that their Relationship changed but your gut told you something different, you decided to brush it off for now and listen to what Shoto had to say about the others.

After what felt like forever of talking about his classmates and eating both your food you finally decided to head back home.

A slight blush appeared again on your face when he casually slipped his hand into yours again.

The feeling of your hands in his made you slowly feel tingly. You definitely could get used to this.

He did it so effortlessly and casually. Like you didn't hang out for the first time together today. Like you both knew each other for quite some time

Like you both were a couple.

The tingly feeling getting stronger and your face reddened even more.

Stop thinking about this..

"(Y/N) are you alright? Your face is red", Shoto looked a little worried about you.

You got even redder and chuckled nervously,"aaah~it's fine. Don't worry", with your free hand you rubbed your cheek a little, trying to get the hot feeling off of your face.

"Are you sure?-"

"Yeah!", you squeaked,"Lets just go home"

"If you say so"

One thing was definitely adorable about Shoto, you had to admit.

He was absolutely obvious and that was cute. The way he didn't even realize how every little touch he gave you made you all tingly and giddy.

You continued on to walk in silence and you contemplated whether to invite him over or no.

But if you were really thinking about it, you DID wanted to hang out with im a little bit longer.

"Shoto?"

"Hmm", you loved how whenever you called his name he fully turned to you and gave you his full attention.

"If you're still free, do you maybe wanna come up to my apartment?"

"If you don't mind. I would love to"

"Of course I don't mind! I would be more than happy if you're gonna... stay.. a little longer with me", you shyly mumbled out the last part making him flush and look away.

He slightly squeezed your hand and you both continued to make your way towards your apartment.

When you finally reached it you both quickly went inside, soon inside you took out the new lock and turned to Shoto,"lets install this bad boy!", you grinned.

He nodded his head and you both got to work.

Changing the lock was pretty easy, it didn't take both of you too long to do that and soon you were both chilling on your couch watching a series and talking about whatever came to both of your minds.

You did try to spark up the conversation about his past but he told you that he will talk about this later, for now he just wants to just enjoy each others company.

You didn't mind that and made yourself more comfortable on your couch, casually leaning your head against his shoulder.

He shifted slightly, making you think that he didn't like that but were surprised when slightly pushed you down, so you would lay on his lap with your head. He started to stroke your hair and you instantly relaxed in his lap.

Not long after you both fell asleep.

When you woke up again you saw how Shoto was still in his sitting position, you slightly sat up and studied him. His scar on his face looked definitely like a burn mark. You slightly traced it with your fingertips and got startled when Shoto got a hold of your wrist, opening his eyes.

"Sorry", you mumbled.

He gazed at your eyes,"it's okay.. It's ugly right?"

Your eyes widened,"what are you talking about? I like it. It gives you a certain touch", you slightly grinned at him catching him off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's weird, maybe I am weird but I think it's attractive"

Thinking about it more you were probably weird. After all you did find Dabi hella attractive despite the fact that more than 79% of his body was scared and burned, staples that were holding the scars and his regular skin together.

"I guess you're weird then", Shoto chuckled.

"I guess I am", chuckling with him.

You both calmed down a little and comforting silence came over you, you took the opportunity to shift a little closer to Shoto and lay your head on his chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to him until you were almost sitting on his lap.

He was stroking your hair with one hand while the other was wrapped around your mid section.

The only thing you heard was the TV silently playing in the background and Shotos Heartbeat.

"I like you", Shoto suddenly confessed making you look up at him with wide eyes.

You slightly sat up and looked at him,"Are you... are you for real?"

He nodded his head and cupped your cheek, a slight blush appearing on your face, your insides getting giddy again.

You shyly looked down, not knowing how to react but Shoto took that weight off of you.

"Don't worry, I know that this is probably to early for you. You don't have to reciprocate my feelings.. well at least for now.. just know that I would be happy if you would at some point but I will give you as much time as you need"

You nodded your head.

Shoto was the first one to genuinely confess his feelings to you and literally after seeing you only for the third time. You were defiantly skeptical but you also didn't mind for some reason.

Shoto felt good, he felt right and he made you feel at ease and content. But he still was a mystery for himself and you both were still on a level were you don't trust each other yet. But you did appreciate the fact that he liked you.

For the first time you felt wanted.

"Shoto.. Thank you.. from the bottom of my heart", you said softly.

"You don't have to thank me.. but (Y/N).."

"Hmm?"

"I would like to ask you for something, obscure? Or more like impertinent?"

"What is it?", you tilted your head to the side, he loved when you looked like this.

It made you look like a cute small puppy.

"Can I.. Can I kiss you?", he shamelessly asked. Your face immediately flared up. First of all it made you insanely blush that he was so polite and asked. Second of all, it made you insanely blush because he ACTUALLY asked and third it made you insanely blush because he wanted to kiss you..

He wanted to kiss you and politely yet shamelessly asked. It made you feel all sorts of things.

You looked at him, slightly frozen on the spot but you softly and slightly nodded your head.

He instantly cupped your cheek with his one hand and pushed you closer to his body with his other hand and captured your lips in his.

You instantly melted and felt all your thoughts fly out of the window.

His lips were soft against yours yet you could tell how much he wanted this. His kiss was passionate and the longer he kept you in place the more you felt how lustful he got.

His Hands gripped a handful of your hair and pressed you even closer against him, you shifted your position so you were sitting on his lap and he instantly tensed up beneath you but his lips never left yours.

A hand made its way onto your hip and he gave it a rough squeeze, making you gasp. He took the opportunity to enter your mouth with his tongue making you slightly moan.

Not even a couple second after you both broke up the kiss, trying to catch some air.

Both his hands now resting on your hips and his forehead rested against yours.

You both were breathing heavy but that didn't stop him, his mouth started to trace kisses down your throat. Biting and sucking your skin making you slightly jolt up to which he answered with a grind against your womanhood.

You moaned.

Your soft moan triggered something in him and he instantly pushed you down on to the couch, hovering above you. He dipped down again, holding himself up with one arm his other made its way underneath your sweater, finding the rim of your bra.

You were getting hotter and hotter.

But what even shocked you more when you suddenly started to feel a cold sensation coming from his hand. "Shoto..", you gasped.

"Do you like it?"

You moaned as a respond when his icy cold fingers traced your sensitive boobs.

He lifted your sweater and pushed down your bracups and decided to give your boobs some attention. Making you arch your back into his mouth, instantly grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to you. The sensation hitting you like a truck.

You wanted more, you needed more, more and more and more.

His cold hand slightly traced your body, reaching the waistband of your joggers. You body tensed up and he pushed his hand past your waistband and inside your panties.

The feeling of his ice cold fingers and your hot and bothered bud made you moan out way too loud. It felt too good.

You weren't even able to think straight, the feeling indescribable.

His ice quirk was definitely coming more in handy than just for hero work.

His mouth went up to yours again, kissing you while still rubbing your womanhood. When he thought you were wet enough he slipped one finger inside you, making you jolt up again. Holding onto him.

He studied your expression.

He loved how your face twisted in pleasure, how your face was cutely scrunched up and your mouth open, beautiful moans escaping out of it.

He definitely enjoyed pleasuring you, he wouldn't even mind doing this all the time for you. Giving you all his attention, giving you all his care, giving you all the pleasure.

You were clearly relaxed and calm, not distressed or tense how you have been the whole entire day.

Your breathing got heavier and he realized by the way your grip on him got tighter and how your mouth opened up more that you were about to come. He started to push his finger in and out of you a little faster, making his hand a little colder to give you the ultimate sensation. He wanted to see you come undone underneath him.

He wanted to be the one that made you come by just his fingers.

"Shoto..", you gasped out.

"I know your close love.. Relax..", his voice was soothing you and it didn't take you too long afterwards to come underneath him. Coating his fingers with your juice.

You were slightly trembling, clutching onto him.

His face was buried in your neck, giving you soft kisses on your neck and helping you ride out your orgasm, his fingers getting a little colder, slowly pushing them in and out of you before stopping and pulling out when you finally calmed down.

You closed your eyes, trying to collect your thoughts but you didn't even had a chance to when a knock on your door interrupted your little moment.

You let out a tiny groan and sighed.

Shoto got off of you so you could stand up, you quickly fixed yourself up and with slightly wobbly legs walked towards the door, looking through the peephole.

Your heart stopped and you froze on the spot.

That was bad.. very very bad.. cause right there on the other side stood none other than Dabi himself.

The one man you as of today locked out of your apartment.

You hoped he didn't hear the things from before but at this point you knew that he did.

He probably tried to get in while you were so caught up in the moment that you didn't even hear him trying to get in.

But you still had a tiny bit of hope that he didn't hear anything and you could pretend that not you nor Shoto were currently in your apartment.

But obviously luck, as per usual, wasn't on your side and you heard him say the thing you wanted to hear the least right now.

"Kitten, I know you're in there and I hope you'er alone, cause if you're not, I will give you 5 seconds to get, whoever the fuck is in there, out of your apartment", his voice deep and threatening.

You looked back at Shoto who looked at you with furrowed eyebrows.

You were yet again in a sticky situation and there was no way out of this but there was one thing that was absolutely foolproof.

Playing dumb.

"Sir, I beg you pardon but I'm not interested in buying anything from you, I have guests over! Thank you"

You rolled your eyes at Shoto who eyed you suspiciously.

"Hate those salesmen...", you muttered underneath your breath and walked back towards Shoto. 

He was about to say something when your phone suddenly rang, you glanced apologetic at him and reached for your phone. Upon seeing the caller ID you tried your hardest to stay calm but you almost dropped your phone.

You quickly took the call.

"Yeah? Oh.. Hi.. Mary", you smiled.

"Kitten, I won't hesitate to burn down the door. Get whoever is inside there out of your fucking apartment or else I will literally burn the whole house down. Got it? I'll be waiting until he's gone"

"Mmh, got ya. I'll call you back in a second and then I will have all the time in the world for you"

"Cute, is a little hero in your apartment that you're pretending this little phone call?"

"Ah~, don't think about it too much"

Dabi chuckled on the other end of the receiver,"Alright. I'll be waiting"

"Yeah.. bye"

You hung up and looked at Shoto who still eyed you,"Sorry.. my friend from my home town called. She's in a sticky Situation and she needs my help"

"Alright...", Shoto said unsure.

"I'm super sorry. I'll make it up to you... promise..", you shyly said.

"Don't worry about it.."

You escorted him to the door and watched as he was about to leave but turned around and captured your lips in a last passionate kiss, which made you almost weak on the legs.

When he departed, you automatically followed him, making him chuckle,"cute".

You blushed and looked down.

He lifted your head and gave you a gentle kiss one last time before leaving. You waited before he was completely out of sighed before turning around, ready to return to you apartment but almost threw a punch when you saw Dabi behind you.

He was leaning against the frame of your door entrance, with his arms crossed, but one thing that made your heart stop was the look on his face.

His face was stoic but you knew he was angry. His eyes were narrowed and he had a certain anger/rage inside them.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head, stalking slowly towards you. You were frozen on the spot, like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm very disappointed Doll", he grabbed a fistful of your hair harshly and pulled your face closer to his, making you flinch and slightly gasp in pain.

"I think I have to make some things finally clear, between you and me and between the others and you my little kitten..."

You tried to het a hold of his hand who was harshly gripping your hair, trying to pry it off.

"Dabi.. please.. it hurts..", you whimpered.

"Oh.. doll... when I'm done with you tonight... you will know real pain!..."

"... and then you will finally know who you really belong to"


	33. Tonight she's with the Demons (⚠️🔞⚠️)

Day 45 (same Day | Sexuel Content | pure filth ahead!)

He threw you on your bed and stood in front of you. You covered in fear away, backing up to the headboard of your bed. Dabi was circling you, walking in front of you like a lion observing its prey.

Your eyes followed his every move, you wanted to grab something to protect yourself with but as soon as you shifted just a tiny bit his eyes instantly focused on you. His hands threatening to use his quirk and burn you alive.

"(Y/N)...(Y/N)..(Y/N)... what should I do with you?"

He loved the sight of you, shivering in fear. You acknowledged his power and that made him feel ridiculously good.

"I mean, to be honest, it was partially my fault. I should've made it clear to you from day one who you belong to. But i won't allow you to play around anymore"

He came closer to you and grabbed your ankle, pulling you towards him harshly.

He slightly hovered above you,"but don't worry doll. I'll make sure you learn how to behave as of tonight"

You looked up at him and instantly regretted it. The demanding look, the authority he held...

You felt your insides tingle, your thighs instantly pressing close.

Which he without doubt noticed.

He smirked,"oh~", he cooed,"you love it don't you?"

You embarrassedly looked away but he was having none of it, he harshly grabbed your chin making you gasp, forcing you to look at him.

"Nuh-uh, you're gonna keep looking at me. Remember every little detail about me so you don't forget who you belong to. So you don't forget who's above you, so you don't forget who inflicted this pleasure... and this pain to you..", he said with a low voice, leaning dangerously close to your ear before biting it making you gasp out.

He started to kiss down from your ear, to your jaw, down to your neck.

Your hands instantly found his hair, tugging on it, making him growl into your neck.

He sucked on your skin, biting it, making sure that you were marked as his.

Tonight he would make sure that with every morning that you wake up, you would remember this night. You would remember him.

You would remember who you belong to.

His free hand traveled down your body and you instantly opened your legs for him, making him smirk in satisfaction into your neck.

"Good Girl", he mumbled darkly into your neck, before continuing to mark you up.

His hand went past the waistband of the joggers you were still wearing but he didn't worry about them too much. They soon would be gone anyway.

He growled at the wetness pooling between your legs.

"I hope for you that you're wet for me and not from your previous fooling around", he slipped a finger past your folds making you moan out loud. You shook your head,"use your mouth doll".

"N-no~"

"Who are you wet for? Say it doll"

"Y-you"

"Use sentences", his fingers were slipping painfully slow in and out of you.

"I-I'm ah~", biting down hard on your neck you moaned and flinched,"I'm w-wet for you, Dabi! Only for you!"

"Good Girl", his pet names and dirty talk were making you wetter and wetter by the second.

You were moaning uncontrollably under him, especially when he started to speed up.

He didn't want to be gentle with you, he wanted you to feel pain, he wanted to make you cry and beg for him to stop while he rams continuously and mercilessly into you.

He definitely would make sure that you wouldn't just remember him, his face and his words. No, he would make sure you would remember the feel of his cock buried deep inside you. He would make sure you remember his size and his form.

He wanted you to remember with every step and every move you make, the feel of him inside you.

You started to clench around his fingers, making him stop and pull out.

You whined.

"You're not gonna come until I say so. You have to deserve it doll!"

"Please...", you whined. He let out a low chuckled,"keep begging like this for me and daddy might give you what you want doll...", you whined more,"... keep acting like a brat and this will be a long painful night for you".

"Don't stop, please~", you reached out to him, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him down to you, kissing him,"please",you moaned into his mouth.

"Patience, doll... patience".

He started to tug off your sweater, freeing your chest from your bra.

He dived in, licking, biting, sucking.

Everywhere where he could reach with his mouth.

Your chest and neck were blooming with soft hickeys and straight out dark bruises. The sight of you like this made him hard.

"Fuck", he mumbled under his breath.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop if he's gonna continue like this. That it would be a fast night if he didn't stop himself.

He got up again making you raise an eyebrow at him.

"Get up and on your knees, doll"

You did as told and sat well behaved down on your knees in front of him. His boner clearly visible to you.

"Remember what you learned the last time?"

You thought for a second and then eagerly nodded. "Then be a good girl", he sat down at the edge of the bed and spread his legs,"and suck Daddy off".

You crawled towards him and looked at him, before reaching towards his pants and pulled down the zipper, undoing his belt and pulling it down.

Freeing his dick from his boxers, seeing him standing tall made you rub your thighs slightly together.

You saw him twitch a little and took him in your hands. Kissing from his thighs up towards the tip of his dick, you took one lick making him sigh in satisfaction.

His hand found it's way in your hair, gripping it and guiding you towards his hard one,"Doll, if you tease me this will not end well for you tonight".

You knew that, you knew that when you're gonna play hard you won't get the relieve you so craved.

But you slowly regained your confidence back as soon as you took him in your mouth and his grip tightened in your hair. You almost smirked but regained your composure. Blowing him off and knowing he enjoyed it made you honestly proud.

He kept telling you how good it felt and what a good girl you were.

With every pet name and every compliment you grew more and more wet. You worked with your hand and your mouth, twisting your tongue and rubbing his thigh.

But he wanted more, he wanted more. His goal was to make you beg and cry for relieve and mercy. He took a hold of your head and stood up. He started to fuck you mouth, thrusting in and out of it making you gag and tears cascade down your cheeks.

Your throat was burning and you dug your nails into his thighs but he didn't stop. He kept thrusting into you until you couldn't breath anymore.

You were desperately slapping his thighs, trying to make him stop. He asked you with a smirk on his face,"What's wrong doll? Can't handle Daddy? I thought you were a good girl".

He laughed when you looked up at him and tears were running down your cheeks, your eyes bloodshot red. He abruptly stopped and got a strong grip on your jaw, he leaned down and pulled you slightly up, so you were still sitting on your knees but your head craned and tilted upwards, with your upper body slightly outstretched.

He looked you in the eyes, his gaze slightly psychotic,"I'm gonna ruin you doll, in every possible way. So that at the end you don't know whether you want my dick in your throat or you wanna cry"

You gulped, your eyes still glossy and slightly puffy now and your mouth swollen and in a slight pout.

The view of you like this made him almost cum on the spot but he had to control himself until he fucked the living shit out of you.

He forced you to stand up and threw you face first on the bed so you were lying with the back side open to him. "Be a good girl and go on all fours for me, yes... just like that..", you arched your back slightly,"and now..", he pushed your face down onto the mattress and rubbed your ass, slapping it.

You moaned.

"Oh~ does my little doll like this? Interesting", he said before slapping you another time.

You pushed your bottom half towards his, trying to get some friction making him smirk in satisfaction again.

Gosh how he loved you submitting to him. The sheer dominance and authority he held over you.. Who would've thought that a girl with an attitude like you would be a pretty little puppy for her Daddy.

He would make sure that nobody else would get their hands on you again. He would make sure that he would be the only one from now on to see this sight of you, to have you on all fours for him and no one else.

No one will get their filthy hands on you ever again except for him.

He tugged down your joggers and was pleasingly surprised to see you in a cute pair of lace panties.

Rubbing your ass again he pulled down your panties and bite down on your thigh making you flinch.

He looked at your pretty pink nub and kissed it. You sighed and pushed yourself back again.

"Stay still", he demanded.

He leaned forward to hover above you and bite down on your shoulder and continued to kiss your neck. You were still flat faced down, trying to get into a good position to give him more access to your neck.

"Say doll, do you think you deserve me to be gentle towards you?"

You whined and nodded your head,"D-Dabi, I'm still.. i'm still.."

"After all the fooling around you want to tell me your still not ruined? Haven't let any dick come near you, huh?"

You shook your head.

"You know what, you deserve for me to be gentle to you. Such a good girl, waited for Daddy to take you, right? You waited for me to make you a whole woman.. Angel, you know that after tonight, after fucking a monster, a demon like me you, heaven will be no option for you anymore. After tonight, little Angel will turn into a little demon.. just for me. Is that right?"

Your mind was clouded, all you wanted to do right now is let him have his way with you. You needed him, you wanted him. The wetness in-between your legs was already at a point, where it started to drip down your thigh.

"Dabi.. please...take me..."

"I need a more specific comment, doll", he reached forward one hand to grab both of your wrists to hold them in place. He slightly shifted so he would stand a little more up-straight and positioned his cock behind you.

"D-Dabi... please.. make me...", you gulped and tried to collect your thoughts before say the one thing he was craving to hear,".. make me yours".

"Gladly", he smirked before ramming into you.

You yelled out, clenching your fists and eyes shut.

You bit down on your lip and tried to regulate your breathing.

"Fuck, your tight", he moaned. He gritted his teeth. The way your pussy was clenching around him, just from the sheer pain he gave you, was pushing him into pure bliss.

He started to move.

"Dabi dabi dabi, stop", you cried. Tears were streaming down your face from the pain on your lower half.

It felt like someone was tearing you open.

But Dabi just continued, he was in bliss. Your walls were clenching around him with every move. He slowly started to speed up making you grab the bedsheets tightly.

"D-Dabi", you whined,"Y-you said... you s-said... you would... would be gentle..".

"I take it back", he started to speed up. You clenched your jaw and waited for the pain to finally leave when you realized you were starting to let out moans.

You were huffing and moaning, pushing your face further down onto the mattress.

His thrusts were hard and sharp and with every move you felt electricity coarse through your body.

He removed his grip from you wrist and positioned both his hands on your hips, ramming into you continually. You were glad you were face down and Dabi had a tight grip on your hips, the way he was mercilessly ramming into, you would've already buckled.

Your high was approaching again and you moaned louder. He gritted his teeth and reached forward to get a hold of your hair, gripping it and harshly pulling you upwards. He pulled you flush with your back pressed to his chest, against him. The grip on your left and he harshly gripped your throat, choking you.

"Don't forget what Daddy told you. You can't come unless I say so!"

Your eyes were tightly shut and a whine escaped your lips. You wouldn't be able to hold it. There was no way you would be able to hold it in.

Your Orgasm approaching at a rapid speed. He abruptly stopped and threw you harshly forward, landing with a huff on your stomach, he slapped your ass. But this time you didn't moan. This time you yelped out in pain.

Dabi decided to give you a little reminder to listen him, so he burned your skin slightly. Not enough to damage the skin tissue but enough to give you a harsh reminder for the next few days.

Tears were welling up again in your eyes and he took a fistful of your hair and pulled it, making you crane your neck towards him. He gave you a soft kiss next to your mouth.

"Oh how I fucking love the sight of you like this"

He threw you down again and turned you around.

He quickly slipped his finger inside you.

Flinching you grabbed the sheets tightly, letting out a loud moan.

He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of you, watching each of your expressions. He kept edging you again and as soon as you were about to come he stopped again.

He continued to torture you like this the whole entire time. You were getting sensitive and every little movement he did with either his fingers or his dick were getting painful.

You just wanted, no you needed your release.

You were literally crying, begging him to give you what you wanted but this man had his fun with you. He literally had you there where he wanted you, underneath him, crying in pain.

He was a sadist, psychopath after all.

But you were getting fed up with it. You literally had enough.

He was about to fuck you when you decided to close your legs on him, pull your knee up to your chest and slightly kick him away from you, making him stumble back.

He was shocked for a second but quickly regained his composer and lifted his hand, blue fire emitting out of his palm.

You sprung up towards him and got quickly a hold of his wrist, shoving him towards the bed and quickly climbing on top of him, pinning his arms down beneath your legs.

He tried to get a grip of you but you shifted your weight towards your legs more, making him unable to move.

"thick thighs save lives!", you cheekily winked at him. Dabi looked annoyed up at you.

"Doll-", he started out low but you interrupted him.

"Nu-uh, you were having enough fun. It's my turn now big boi"

You took a hold of your sweater which was still on your bed and pushed his wrists upwards. He obviously struggled but a good thing about you is that you're not AS weak as you seem.

With a little bit of fighting you managed to trap his wrists in your sweater, making a tight knot.

"Doll you're walking on thin fucking ice", he said with a dangerous low voice, making your insides twist in excitement.

You ignored him and lowered yourself on his dick, sighing in satisfaction from the friction.

You began to ride him, kissing down his neck. He couldn't believe how easily you just overpowered him. Just a few second ago you were quivering in pain, begging and crying and now you hovered above him, riding him like a toy.

You were driving him insane.

You realized how he twitched inside you and this time you decided to torture him.

You abruptly stopped and lifted yourself up. He groaned,"you little-", you interrupted his talking with a mere move..

... you sat down on his face.

He chuckled beneath you and without hesitation, latched his tongue onto your clit. You flinched, falling slighty forwards, your arms were supporting your weight and you started to ride his face.

Moans were escaping you left and right and you felt your orgasm approaching.

Just a little bit... Just a little more....

Your eyes were tightly shut and you desperately tried to find your release but to your dismay Dabi just stopped. You groaned out annoyed and continued to ride his face to no avail. You lifted yourself up from him and glared at him.

He chuckled,"did you really think you can use me like this, doll?"

You huffed out annoyed.

"You know what, fuck you", you shrugged your shoulders,"your dick still out and hard".

He rolled his eyes and you repositioned yourself.

"You little brat"

"But daddy~",you fake cooed,"I need you so bad~"

You leaned down towards him, face to face your noses were almost touching, sou seductively teased,".. or do you want me to get my other boy toys to finish your job?"

"If you don't want me to burn your other boy toys alive, I would be careful with the choice of your words, doll"

You purred into his ear,"I love how jealous you can get, it makes me feel all tingly"

He was about to answer you back but you couldn't wait any longer and finally eased yourself down on him. He let out an annoyed sigh before thrusting up into you.

Even though he was restrained and lying, his thrust were powerful and fast to the point you couldn't keep up and just let him do his thing. You leaned forward to kiss him and he instantly asked for access with his tongue.

Gladly giving him what he wants he explored every inch of your mouth. He was annoyed though, he wanted to grab you hair and be rougher with you but you somehow got the upper hand.

Your Orgasm started to build up rather quickly again and Dabi also felt his one coming.

He had enough and with a swift move burned down the piece of clothing that was holding him down and quickly turned you both around, pinning your wrists above you.

He started to ram into you, sharp and harshly. You couldn't even catch a breather from the way he was ruining your insides. Each thrust making you moan louder and louder in pleasure. And not soon after you finally came, your Orgasm so hard you almost passed out.

Dabi felt with your insides clenching around him, his approach coming. He pulled out and with a few more strokes with his hand he painted your body with his cum.

The sight of you panting, with your chest rising up and down, your cum dripping down your tight little pussy and his cum dripping down your chest and stomach made him instantly hard again. You were fighting to stay conscious when he lifted your leg up over his shoulder and repositioned himself again.

Your eyes snapped open when he sharply thrusted into you without warning.

"Do you really think that we're gonna stop? For the shit you pulled, doll, we will have fun the entire night. And since you so desperately wanted to cum, why don't we change your punishment?", your eyes widened and your breathing became uneven.

You shook your head,"Let's double your punishment.."

"... and then lets see, how many times you can cum my dear..."

"... until you pass out"


	34. The pond of lonely hearts

Day 46

Dabi let out an annoyed groan.

As soon as he woke up, he received a message from Shigaraki telling him to come to the hideout. 

He looked at your sleeping form beside him.

The way you were curled up to him warmed up his heart.

He genuinely didn't wanted to leave you so early in the morning. He wanted to spend a little more time with you. Maybe even make up for the roughness of yesterday's night.

You were probably sore and he didn't wanted to leave you hanging like this.

After all, it was your first time. After all, he claimed you yesterday.

What a dick move would that be if he just went up and left.

He thought about waking you up but the way you were so peacefully sleeping made him want to let you rest.

Another groan left his mouth when he received another message from Shigaraki.

He had to wake you up.

He shook you slightly and combed through your hair to gently wake up but all you did was muzzle more against him.

"Wake up love~", he cooed. He never would've imagined calling someone his love, nor did he ever imagined he would call you like this.

"Mmh... no", you mumbled.

He chuckled slightly,"you either wake up now or you won't see me till later"

"Why?", you mumbled again, wrapping your arms and legs securely around him.

He sighed,"that damn crust boy called, he wants us to meet up for another plan"

You perked up and narrowed your eyes at him,"another plan?" He stroke your hair and cupped your jaw,"I promise nothing will happen to you! It's about something else"

You wanted to speak up but he hushed you with a kiss,"doll, be a good girl for me and stop worrying. You keep forgetting that I'm one of the bad guys but as I promised, nothing will happen to you! Believe me!"

You reluctantly left it at that.

He sat up slightly and pulled you towards him, kissing the top of your head.

You snuggled closer to him and sighed.

It doesn't feel right...

He kept you close for a couple minutes, stroking your naked back. Kissing your shoulder every now and then until he got another message from Shigaraki.

He sighed,"I have to go now, doll. But I'll be home later", he got up to get dressed and you sat there for a second before asking him..

"Home? Like our home?"

"What do you think? When I'm telling you I'll be home later!", he turned to you and buckled his pants, raising his eyebrow at you, you looked at him with the same expression.

"What? Doll, don't tell me that after yesterday you still don't get it", he slowly stalked towards your sitting form, leaning down and grabbing your chin,"do I have to remind you again? You. Belong to Me."

You swatted his hand away,"never agreed to that but okay lol", sarcasm dripping past your lips.

He chuckled,"do you think I care?"

Shrugging your shoulders you said "Clearly not, per usual".

"What?-"

"You never care, you never cared and you will never care. Simple. You pretend you do but if we're honest, all you see in me is your pretty little fuck doll"

"That's not true-"

"It is. Dabi... if you really cared how you pretend to do you would actually work to fix things between us. But all you do is get possessive and jealous just because you can't figure your own shit out and fuck me to assert some sort of fucking dominance and ownership over me. It's pathetic Dabi"

He didn't know what to say but he didn't even have to cause at the end you took the last word,"leave and figure your shit out".

You got up and he was surprised how easily you did it, he thought you would be sore and unable to move. But you easily got up and went out of the bedroom, leaving him alone in there.

For once he wanted to know what you truly felt, what you truly thought.

Were you hurt by his actions or just angry? One second you were all cute and snuggly and the next second it seemed like you had no heart to begin with.

He couldn't read you and it pissed him off to no end.

Dabi finished off dressing up and went out of the room, he saw you were something cooking in the kitchen. He thought if he should go up to you and kiss you... he was conflicted but he tried to do it regardless.

Walking up behind you he tried to kiss your cheek but you softly pushed him away and shook your head.

He sighed and for the first time he didn't feel anger or anything, he felt hurt. Your actions hurt him but he swallowed it like everything else and kept his stoic expression, leaving without uttering another word.

When you heard the door close you leaned down against your proped up arm and sighed, a headache slowly forming.

You don fucked up now (Y/N)...

You were glad at the moment that you had a new lock, at least he wouldn't be able to just enter whenever the fuck he wanted.

You took your finished food and went to sit down on the couch.

You felt like with everyday you dug yourself a hole deeper and deeper in to the ground.

Your friends knew that you loved to play around, sometimes resulting in broken hearts that were obviously your fault. But you never really cared. The only problem you were facing now with your playing around was the fact that you were fucking with heroes and villains. It was a dangerous game you were playing that you wanted to stop. The second Overhaul and Shigaraki got a hold of you, you wanted to stop.

You never meant for it to go that far.

A message interrupted your train of thought.

Hawks: I hope you have a good excuse as to why you didn't massage me yesterday the whole entire day. I'm worried sick about you, especially after Tuesday.

(Y/N): Sorry, I got caught up with a few things

Hawks: OH THANK FUCKING GOD SHES ALIVE AND SHE REPLIED and What the fuck do you mean, got caught up in a few things?

(Y/N): Don't worry about it

Hawks: Talk to me

(Y/N): It's fine really. Nothing to worry about it. I just have to think a couple things through.

Hawks: Open your window and let's talk

(Y/N): Hawks, I'm serious. Everythings fine.

Hawks: and I don't want to wait any longer for you to open the damn fucking window. It's bit windy today, if you haven't noticed and I have a hard time keeping myself from being blown away until you fucking notice me.

You turned around with furrowed brows and almost fell of the couch.

This little shit....

You groaned out annoyed and went up to your window, opening it.

He entered,"for the love of god, WHEN WILL YOU USE MY FUCKING DOOR!".

He put a finger on top of your lip,"hussssh"

You rolled your eyes and swatted his hand away,"you annoying bird shit".

He wrapped his arm around you shoulder, leading you back towards the couch,"ah~shush, you love me","No, not really".

He feign hurt, clutching his chest with his free hand,"ouch, cold as usual"

You both sat down. He stretched out his legs and threw an arm on the backside of the couch behind you.

"Now now now, tell me kid. What's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Don't nothing me. I'm gonna pretend that I didn't saw you and Aizawa together and him obviously walking you home for certain reasons"

"Okay, good. Cause if I remember correctly I'm single and I can do whatever I want and go wherever I want with whoever I want"

"yeah, yeah, I know. I just wanna make sure that you're alright and safe"

"I am, clearly"

"clearly not"

You rolled your eyes at his response,"Hawks-"

"Why don't you let me in?"

"huh?", you turned to him, mouth agape.

"Why... don't you let ME... in? I wanna help you. (Y/N) I'm not lying to you when I'm genuinely telling you that I care for you!"

You looked down."Hawks, I'm sorry but so much has happened that I don't even know what to do anymore. I don't know who to trust, I don't know who to believe. I actually don't wanna know anyone anymore. I fucked up so bad on so many levels that nobody can help me out at this point"

"What did you do?"

"I can't tell you. Even If I could or wanted to, I feel like I would just hurt you emotionally so bad, that's why I can't"

He kept quiet. He knew you would eventually figure out his feelings for you. It was kinda obvious after all and you knew that going out with Aizawa and seeing you with him hurt Hawks a lot that night. But he would definitely never admit that.

"I...", he sighed, he couldn't even form a proper sentence, he didn't know what he was supposed to say to you.

"Hawks, I'm truly sorry. For everything.", you were about to stand up but he swiftly gripped you and pushed you down his chest,"Let's hang out together! Let's get your mind off of all those things".

"Hawks-"

"No, listen. I want you to feel good, I want you to feel happy. This will be my top priority for today!"

You rolled your eyes,"you never know when to stop do you?"

"I don't know that word, let's go, get dressed, I'll be waiting here and then I'll take your around!"

"You really don't have to-"

"Let it be my problem if I have to or not. Go!"

He lifted you up from himself so you were steadily standing on your legs, you walked towards your bedroom and picked out a plain oversized shirt and some black leggings, you went out and put your sneakers out, tying your hair into a messy ponytail you walked back to Hawks.

"Ready?"

You nodded,"great, let's go!"

He walked towards the window, you were about to grab your keys but he stopped you, a feather of his pulling you backwards and into his arms,"you don't need anything", you looked up at him,"but my keys and wallet-"

"All you need to bring is you and yourself!..."

He lifted you up and stood at the edge of the window, you wrapped your hands tightly around his neck,"... and your cute ass", he winked.

You were about to talk back at him when he suddenly jumped, making you squeal in surprise.

"You fucking...", he spread his wings and stopped the fall, turning upwards and flying high up to the sky,"...ASSHOLE!"

Hawks laughed and continued to fly ahead, pretending to drop you every now,"DO THIS ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'RE GONNA BE A DEAD BIRD"

"Ah~ maybe I SHOULD drop you after all"

"I DARE YOU!"

He looked at you with a challenging look and raised brow,"bet"

Suddenly you felt yourself falling, you started to scream,"HAWKS!!!"

You tightly clutched your fists close to your chest and shut your eyes.

He obviously wouldn't have let you fall to your death, he quickly caught you in his arms, getting a hold of you.

He laughed at your expression, giving him a death glare,"you little fucking piece of SHIT!"

"Love you too", he laughed. You both finally reached the destination he took you to.

Bending over you leaned your hands on your knees, having to catch your breath first after this rollercoaster ride. While trying to catch your breath you said,"we're... gonna... walk.... afterwards"

"Sure sure kid", he said while patting the top of your head.

You swatted it always,"I'm serious you stinky shit"

"Stinky shit? I see that your vocabulary is getting wider in range"

"Oh shut the fuck up"

He laughed and intertwined his hand with yours,"let's take a walk and have a little fun", he wiggles his eyebrows.

You swatted his arm,"idiot"

"For you"

You laughed and shook your head at him, a slight blush appearing on your cheeks,"doofus.."

He brought you to a place away from the city, trees and flowers adorning the place, he said that if you both would follow the path you would reach a little pond in the shape of a heart.

It was a unique place which not many knew about.

He said that he often flew over it but never took a closer look.

He was just as excited to see the place as you were.

You both were fooling around the entire time on the way there, sometimes you would run away from him and hide until he would find you and scare you.

You were like two kids, acting like you both are in complete and utter love with each other.

You were hiding again and took a little peak behind the rock you were hiding at. "Psssh, (Y/N), come out, the pond!"

You perked up and run from behind the rock just to be tackled by the bird,"you tricked me~", you whined, making him chuckle at your cute reaction.

He lifted you up and flew up to the sky, you tightly clutched onto him, raising your brow at him.

"I didn't trick you! Well maybe a little but...hey look, over there", he pointed forward and you turned your head just for your eyes to widen.

"Wow..."

Your eyes sparkled. It was beautiful.

You turned back to Hawks who was already looking at you, a small smile adorning his face.

"It's beautiful!"

"Just like you..."

You smiled up at him and softly thanked him.

He decided to let you both down near the pond so you could sit there and enjoy nature a bit more.

You sat down in between his legs and leaned your back against his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around you, leaning his chin on your shoulder.

You both sat in silence, enjoying the birds chirping and the wind blowing.

You loved it here. If it would've been possible you would get a house in the woods, next to the pond.

No one was here, it was absolutely peaceful and quiet.

"(Y/N)"

"Hmm?"

"If everything calms down one day, do you think we can start over?

„I think so. Yeah.."

„Would you give me a second chance?"

„I think..."

„Would you trust me?"

„Maybe.."

„would you give... us... a chance?"

You thought about it. Hawks wasn't bad to you. If we're looking past the interrogations and the "bait"- thing, he was one of the few who genuinely cared for you and saved your life several times now.

And he would probably save you each and every time over and over again.

You turned your head to him and grinned, shrugging your shoulders.

He gazed at you and chuckled. He knew exactly what you meant and he suddenly felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He hugged you tighter and gave you a small kiss on the cheek, nuzzling his head into your neck.

"I'm glad..."


	35. taking a day off ☀️

Day 47

You were out in town, relatively early in the morning. For some reason you wanted to go outside today, maybe chill at a Café or just take a walk.

The anxious feeling you had a few days back was still there. With every step you took you knew that this could be your last one. You knew that someone could lurk in the shadows watching your every step.

But you accepted your faith.

Your gut told you that soon something big would happen, so you decided to take the few days for yourself. To hold onto this last bit of freedom you still had for now.

"(Y/N)?"

You turned around to the direction of the voice and was faced with a cute yellow haired male.

His yellow orbs looking at yours, smiling widely!

"Kaminari!"

He came closer engulfing you in a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you since... you know", he nervously said.

"Don't worry about it! I'm fine now!", you smiled at him.

"I'm glad! What are you doing?"

"Ah, just walking around. Taking my mind off a little and you?"

"Nothing much really! Would you mind if I join you?"

"No not at all"

He put his hands in his pockets at started to walk next to you. "How have you been ? I heard that the others met you and that you were not doing too well, well at least Midoriya and Ilda told me"

"Oh, yeah that night was crazy.."

"You met Hawks and Endeavour that night, right? And our teacher, Aizawa Sensei! Midoriya told me that Aizawa even brought you home", he wiggled his eyebrows at you.

You laughed and slapped his arm,"idiot"

"But are you okay now?"

"Yes yes", you nodded,"I'm alright. I'm just having a hard time calming down"

"I bet. You probably always feel on edge, right?"

"Yeah. Totally..."

"But don't worry, it'll be fine. After all we're all here for you!"

"Thank you, you're too sweet"

"For you, I always will be", he said, winking at you.

You giggled,"what a flirt", playfully rolling your eyes.

"You know, that's how I get all the ladies!"

"I bet you do!"

You both laughed while continuing your walk.

„(Y/N)?"

„Yeah?", you giggled.

"The others and I wanted to go to the beach! Wanna come with us? I think a day at the beach would be good for you! It definitely would take your mind off, even just for one day!"

You thought about it and then nodded,"I think you're right! A day at the beach, away from all the stress, sure! I'll gladly join y'all"

"Nice!", he grinned and gave you a thumbs up,"then let's meet up later!"

You both exchanged your (new) numbers and head back home.

At home you got ready for the beach, tying your hair neatly up, you put your bikini on that adored your body perfectly, the color giving your skin a good contrast.

Putting an oversized sweater on top and some shorts you took a big bag and threw in everything you need.

A towel, a new set of clothes, underwear, a bottle of water, your wallet, sunscreen and sunglasses.

You sat down and waited for a text from your friend, going through your bag one more time to make sure you didn't forgot anything.

Soon you recurved the text that they were close by and that you could come outside already.

You excitedly jumped up and practically ran out of your apartment.

In the distance you could make out the boys and some of the girls from class 1A. You walked up to them and even saw a familiar student."Hey (Y/N)", Kaminari excitingly waved at you,"I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend of ours with us, Shinsou (Y/N), (Y/N) Shinsou"

"Hi", you slightly waved at him with a smile.

The first time you saw each other was when Aizawa talked to you and he had to admit that you were definitely mesmerizing.

"Hi", he plainly said back. His expression reminding you of Aizawa.

The others immediately chirped in, happy to see you. It felt like a reunion. With everyone hugging you tightly and jumping up and down, excited to spend the day with you.

You saw from the corner of your eyes Bakugou and Kirishima awkwardly standing on the side.

You turned to them,"Hey, long time no see", you shyly smiled at them.

Kirishima ran up to you and hugged you tightly,"I'll make sure to protect you! No matter what!", he said, as he parted he gave you his infamous toothy grin. You patted his head,"I know and I appreciate that", you gave him a closed eye smile.

Bakugou came forward and without hesitation pulled you towards him, hugging you tightly and burying his head into the crook of your neck.

Everyone was shocked at his reaction but you on the other hand was happy,"I missed you", he mumbled into your neck.

You hugged him back and caressed his back,"I missed you too...", you whispered back.

After the little interaction with each and every one you all made your way towards the beach. Todoroki quietly made his way next you before nudging you slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmh", you smiled up at him.

"i just go a little worried that night..."

"Oh... yeah no don't worry. Nothing tragic happened. My friend overreacted, nothing more"

"Oh okay... I'm glad that you came with us today!"

You smiled at him and he smiled down at you, his hand brushing against yours a few times before he intertwined his ring and pinky finger with yours, so no one would notice, away from the eyes off everyone else.

You leaned a little closer to him and smiled.

Cute...

Though you both thought no one noticed, there was still one person who did, who had his eyes the whole entire time on you.

Katsuki.

He clicked his tongue, not pleased with the way that Icy-Hot Bastard was making his moves on you.

He definitely had to catch up, he wouldn't let Todoroki take over his spot.

He's gonna win you over, no matter what.

Little did any of you know that a few people, who were hiding in the shadows, were watching you, following you every move....

Thinking of a way to separate you from the others.

When you finally reached the beach you were rather surprised and froze when you saw Hawks with Aizawa and two others standing there.

Retreating your fingers from Todoroki you put a little distance between you two.

As if you didn't just subtly walked next to each other hand in hand...

Hawks immediately spotted you and waved, winking at you.

You walked towards them.

"Well well well, if that isn't the most beautiful lady in the entire city"

You rolled your eyes at him.

"Good to see you", Aizawa greeted you.

"Yo yo yooo~", you flinched from the loud voice,"sorry sorry girl, I'm present mic but you can call me Hizashi!"

"Hi, I'm (Y/N)"

You saw his gaze shifting slightly just like the guy next to him, both were eyeing you before both of them slightly smiled at you.

"Hi, I'm all might!"

"All might? I think I heard that name before!"

Midoriya quickly chirped in,"ALL MIGHT IS THE SUPERHERO OF ALL TIME!"

"Oh~"

"Haha, Young Midoriya", all might rubbed the back of his neck.

You grinned at midoriya,"you adore him don't you!"

Midoriya got flustered,"I-I just a h-huge f-fan"

"Miodriyas room is full of all might stuff!", Ashido chirped in, giggling slightly.

Everyone joined the conversation and soon you heard giggles and laughter.

"How about we find a good spot to lay down and then everyone can continue their little conversations", Hawks suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

It also didn't take you all too long to find a nice spot.

You settled down your blanket and looked around before spotting a familiar, no a few familiar faces...

Your heart dropping down to your gut.

"Fucking great....", you muttered under your breath.

Your phone instantly ringing, indicating you got a message. You sighed and took out your phone. 

Dabi: I see you spotted us

(Y/N): no

Dabi: what no?

(Y/N): just no. Not today man, just please not today. Can I get a break for like, I don't know a day or two?

Dabi: who says we want to do anything?

(Y/N): why are you and the others here then?

Dabi: maybe we wanted to have a day at the beach as well?

(Y/N): oh fuck off Dabi, honestly.

Dabi: I promised you that nothing will happen to you, didn't I?

You shook your head and sighed, you turned towards the others to see that they were already undressing, some of them already running towards the water, the others getting a volleyball to play.

You turned towards Hawks and Aizawa just to see Hawks eyeing you with a raised eyebrow.

You shook your hand to reassure him everything's fine, which he obviously didn't buy but what else do you wanna do.

You decided to just ignore him and undress as well.

It didn't take long for everyone to stare in anticipation at you. Even the girls were starring, wanting to see what you were hiding beneath your usual oversized sweaters.

Yo say the least everyone's eyes almost popped out when they saw what exactly you were hiding. Even Hawks and Aizawa had to take a double take.

And if you would've taken notice of Dabis little friends you would've seen that Shigaraki almost chocked on his own spit, while spinner and twice were going crazy over you.

Compress and the rest were shocked, unable to say anything.

And Dabi had a smug smile on his face.

The first time he saw you naked he chose to not say anything. There wasn't even space to address the elephant in the room.

Your whole back was covered in tattoos, with smaller tattoos distributed around your arms.

It made you 100 times hotter, that was also one of the reasons why Dabi had fucked you that night, over and over again. The sight of you made him hard all over again.

The fact that several piercings adored your ears and tattoos covered your body gave your whole beautiful angel face a whole new vibe.

You were badass and now everyone knew.

"That's so fucking hot", Kaminari mumbled while starring at you, while Mineta next to him had drool coming down from the side of his mouth.

Bakugou and Todoroki were stunned while Sero, Shinsou, Kirishima, Midoriya and Tokoyami were furiously blushing.

You were definitely full of mysteries.

But there was another thing everyone noticed afterwards, several hickeys and bruises covered your skin. Dabi enjoyed the way you were showing them shamelessly off without a care in the world.

He could see how several boys, even the one in his circle, were clutching their fists. Anger and Jealousy flashing in a few eyes, sadness and disappointment in others.

He looked at Hawks reaction and clicked his tongue, absolutely displeased when he saw how Hawks looked at you. His face was stoic yet there was a determined gleam, he had an almost lustful gaze in his eyes, just like Aizawas, both men not paying too much attention to the marks around your skin.

"Who the fuck did that to her?", Shigaraki huffed out annoyed. Dabi just smirked,"wouldn't you like to know, handsy","Oh, Dabi~ don't tell me it was you.. He obviously fucked that bitch"

Dabi rolled his eyes,"who cares. First come, first serve"

Shigaraki grabbed Dabi by the collar,"You fucking-"

"Tomura, please calm down", Kurogiri interrupted him, trying to get Shigarakis hands off of Dabi,"we should focus on the task. The mission was to watch and get information about three people, more specifically Bakugou Katsuki, Izuku Midoriya and (Y/N) (L/N). And not about who called dibs on her".

Shigaraki groaned annoyed out.

Kurogiri was right but with the way you were standing there, half naked, covered in tattoos and hickeys made it hard for him to focus. He had the urge to replace all those Hickeys Dabi gave you with his, HE wanted to mark you.

And he certainly wasn't the only one who thought that.

Katsuki was furious seeing you like this. He wanted to burn those marks on your skin. He wanted to make sure that whoever touched you, that each touch was replaced with his and on god he would make sure of it.

He had to act and he had to act now.

He just hoped that it wasn't Todoroki or else there would be a murder.

But when he looked at Todoroki he was sorta relieved but also confused, Todoroki did NOT look happy about the marks on your skin. Indicating to Katsuki that Todoroki defiantly wasn't the one who did that but who the fuck did it then?

That was a secret only you knew... 

for now!

Hawks made his way towards you while you were trying to put sunscreen on. Taking it from your hand he sat down behind you and squeezed some sunscreen out on his hand before starting to rub it into your shoulders and back.

Everyone eyed you both suspiciously.

"Do you think... Hawks..", Kirishima started.

"I hope for him that he didn't", Katsuki answered, sparkles forming in the palm of his hand.

"Ah~, calm down", Kirishima nervously tried to calm his friend down,"maybe.. maybe she just hit herself.."

"Don't be fucking delusional!", Katsuki was getting angrier and angrier. He had to cool off.

"Kirishima, remember one thing!", Kaminari started,"A relationship is a reason but not an obstacle!"

Kirishima looked at his yellow haired friend in confusion,"Huh?"

"Well, just because (Y/N) MIGHT be having a Man or Girl, doesn't mean none of us can't shoot their shot!", Kaminari grinned,"We can still persuade her", he shrugged his shoulders.

"But.. that's bad? Moral vice.."

"Ah~ whatever, fuck morals, (Y/N) is hot, that should be reason enough to not care!"

"A girl like her is dangerous", Mineta jumped into the conversation. The boys looked at him confused,"it's obvious that she is a player. You can tell that Hawks didn't give her those love bites, it was another man. But the way she let him touch her means that she has no problem getting intimate with any man and the way she flirts around careless means that she is a practiced player", he stated in a matter of fact.

"What the fuck are you talking about Mineta", Sero looked at him as if Mineta was the biggest Idiot on the planet.

"Ah~my my, you haven't seen the interaction with her and bakugou did you?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?", Katsuki yelled at him.

"The way she was pressing her body into his and how she tightly hugged him, a very very intimidate moment"

"that doesn't mean anything", Kaminari stated with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh~ and the way she subtly held todorokis hand, yeah yeah", he nodded,"I saw it with my two own healthy eyes".

Now everyone was looking at Todoroki who suddenly blushed a little and looked nonchalantly away.

"Oi, you Icy Hot Bastard. Did you do this to her?"

Todoroki looked at Bakugou, contemplating wether he should pretend that it was his doing or tell him the truth. But something inside him told him to tell him that he marked you, that he specifically marked you as his.

"And what if I did?"

Bakugou got hella pissed, sparks in his erupting for a second time,"DIE!"

You and Hawks immediately looked towards the direction of the commotion, Aizawa and All Might jumping to their feet.

You saw how Bakugou charged towards Todoroki, you and Hawks too, jumped up and ran towards the boys. Aizawa immediately cancelled out Bakugous quirk before he could hit Todoroki, while Todoroki was about to build a ice wall but stopped when he saw you running towards them.

"What the fuck-"

"What has gotten into you two!", Aizawa raised his voice, you immediately flinched back.

Both looked down, Bakugou evidently pissed and Todoroki with his typical stoic expression.

Nobody dared to utter a word, nobody wanted to explain the situation. It would make it just more awkward not only for the boys but for you too. Nobody wanted that.

"Is anyone gonna tell me, what the FUCK just Happened?", Aizawas patience was running low, you could tell.

He was about to say more when you stepped forward and put a hand on Aizawas shoulder,"Hey, just let them be for now. They obviously need to cool off, maybe they're gonna talk later".

He sighed,"Fine. But if I see something like this again it will have massive consequences"

Everyone nodded their head, Aizawa huffed out annoyed before turning around and going back to his seat underneath an umbrella. All might stared at Bakugou for a few seconds before shaking his head and also walking back to his seat next to the other two teachers.

"My my, what an energetic bunch", Hawks joked.

You turned to him and smacked him,"Not a good timing, idiot", you mumbled towards him.

"He rubbed his arm,"sorry kid"

"Stop calling me kid you chicken nugget stripe"

The day at the beach quickly went by after everyone calmed down again. You had a lot of fun with the girls and the boys. Playing around in the water, Playing volleyball or just simply eating ice with everyone.

You were happy how the day turned out to be. When it was time to leave you looked back to where Dabi and the others were just to see no one in sight.

I wonder when they left...

You shook your head and packed your things up.

At the end you parted ways with everyone, waving and smiling brightly at them, thanking Kaminari for inviting you. To which he blushed and sheepishly smiled at you.

The sun was slowly settling and you felt yourself getting uneasy.

You started to walk a bit faster, the walk from the beach to your home was a bit of a far one. Hawks wanted to fly you home but he got a call from Endeavor, which he unfortunately had to take.

And you didn't wanted to bug Aizawa, considering the fact that he had to take care of his students first and foremost. With the way Bakugou 'almost' escalated today you were more than willing to let Aizawa go with them, just reassure that NO ONE would DIE.

But this unsettling feeling wasn't letting you go. It was getting darker and darker with each second and the Alleyways next to you began to look like black holes, wanting to suck you in.

Your fastened your pace hoping that you didn't look like a speed walking distressed freak.

Who the fuck am I kidding, you did look like a fucking idiot. Having a half running half walking walk wasn't the cherry on top of the cake, it was more like your wide spooked eyes that made you look like a maniac.

A sound next to you made you slightly jump and you rushed backwards, away from the alleyway. 

But to your absolut luck, LIKE PER USUAL, a hand tightly wrapped itself around your mouth, a body pressing close to yours before everything got dark...


	36. Welcome Back

Day 48 (same day)

Your head was pounding as soon as you woke up. Realizing quickly that you were blindfolded, you tried to pry the blindfold off but couldn't, why? Cause you were restrained.

You groaned,"fucking great..."

You heard a door open up and someone walking it, the person got the restraints off of you and pushed you into a sitting position up,"who the fuck are you?"

The person didn't answer and just continued to put your hands behind you and restrain them again.

He pushed you slightly forward, a hand on the small of your back to keep you steady. You both walked out of the room and made your way towards another one, at least that's what you assumed.

You didn't know how long you've been walking, since you were literally blind.

But you heard another door open up and assumed you walked into said room.

The person pushed you towards a seating, it felt soft so you assumed he sat you down on a couch.

At least not a chair or something... as long as it's not a chair I'm safe.

Chairs usually end as seating areas for people who are about to get tortured... you shivered at the thought.

The person walked behind you, getting a good grip on your blindfold before pulling it away, your eyes just slowly adjusted to the bright light in the room and before your eyes could fully settle on the person in front of you...

"Welcome back.... Angel"

Your heart stopped beating and your blood run cold.

No...

There he sat, with a satisfied smirk on his face, hidden behind his mask.

"OH FUCK NO! This can't be happening...", you groaned.

"SHOW SOME FUCKING RESPECT!", Mimic yelled.

"FUCK DO YOU WANT EGGHEAD!"

"DONT THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A WOMAN I'LL GO EASY ON YOU!"

"GET THOSE FUCKING RESTRAINTS OFF OF ME AND LETS FIGHT MOTHERFUCKER"

Mimics arm extended ready to attack you but Rapps caught him and held him up,"chill chill"

Overhaul looked per usual annoyed by the antics of his underlings. Rubbing his temple he said in a low threatening voice,"Rappa, Mimic".

The situation all too familiar.

You huffed out annoyed,"why the fuck am I here again?!"

"I never told you, you could leave, you are mine and you belong to me. I hope you had enough fun outside"

"Yeah... YEAH... actually I did, had a lot of fun, thanks for asking", you stated.

"Nothing of those sorts would've happened if you had stayed here with me. I hope this teached you a lesson"

"Almost dying twice does surely teach me a lesson", you sarcastically replied and looked away. He eyed you carefully and narrowed his eyes..

He stood up and strode towards you. You slightly flinched back when his hand reached out towards you, harshly gripping your collar and pulling it down.

He saw red,"who did this?", he said in a low tone.

You gulped and looked at him. He raised his eyebrow and you smirked,"as I said... I had a lot of fun, thanks for asking!"

His grip tightened on the collar of your sweater before he released it and a slap echoed in the room.

Your eyes were wide and your cheek stunk.

"Chrono, get this filthy Rat out of my room. She needs to be cleanest"

Chrono forcefully pulled you up by your sweater, practically dragging you out of the room.

"Chill chill chill, your hurting me", you tried to keep up with his footsteps, almost stumbling and falling down.

He opened the door and pushed you in, you stumbled and tried to regain your footing before turning around and facing him. You were about to curse him out but he slammed the door shut and strode towards you grabbing harshly your jaw.

"Are you fucking Right in the Head?!"

"Obviously not? What type of fucking question??"

"Be happy overhaul didn't end you in that second!"

"Wohoo so happy to be alive and imprisoned! Chrono with all due respect bro but are YOU right in the head?"

His grip tightened on your jaw,"okay okay okay I get it, bro chill I get it","I will keep an eye on you!"

"Do whatever helps you sleep at night", you rolled your eyes.

"There are other things that are far more helpful to help me sleep at night. Keeping an eye on you is the least helpful thing"

"Ouch", you pretended to be hurt before grinning at him,"oh Chrono, don't act like as if you didn't miss my ass".

He sighed, you knew you were irresistible and he hated it.

"You're evil.."

"Maybe but no one ever complained", you shrugged your shoulders,"now would you be a good boy for me and get this restraints off of me", looking at him with hooded eyes you hoped your charm was working.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I don't know, is it working?", you tilted your hair slightly.

He sighed,"(Y/N)...

"Yeah, that's the name you'll be moaning when we fu-","(Y/N)!! What has gotten into you!"

"I think I hit my head pretty hard when I got KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT"

He sighed again and groaned, he turned you around and freed you of your restraints.

You rubbed your knuckles since they were slightly red. You were about to turn around again but Chrono stopped you, he took of his mask and leaned his forehead on the back of your head and sighed.

"Please don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed. It seems like you have a bad habit of some sort", he mumbled.

"Why do you always care so much?"

"Maybe I got something left for you. I don't know.. don't let me think about it please"

He straightened himself up again,"I have to go now, I'll try to make sure that Overhaul won't be too hard on you but I can't promise anything", he was about to go out of the door before he turned around once more,"please do me a favor (Y/N).."

You both locked eyes before he put his mask back on,"for once... behave.. and stay out of trouble", and with that he left.


	37. Mood Swings?

Day 49

"Chrono, how many days has it been", you groaned out while hanging upside down from the bed.

"It literally has been a night", he sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Nah, man you fucking with me. It has NOT been a night?! It has been a week at least"

"No... no it hasn't.."

You groaned out again,"What the fuuuuuck..."

"Stop acting and whining like a little child", Chrono said annoyed. He was currently rummaging through the closet to find something presentable to wear for you.

Overhaul wanted to have you cleaned up, dressed up and properly maintained to go out and eat with you.

Which you obviously found weird.

"I still don't understand why he wants to go out to eat with me when he literally said 'get the rat outta here'. Like thanks bro, thanks for the compliment, I take it", you rolled your eyes.

"Honestly, don't ask me","why not? Aren't you like his best buddy? His right hand? His handy mandy dandy"

He looked at you with a 'what-the-fuck'-type of expression, you shrugged your shoulders,"I don't know... I'm getting crazy over here. But like..", you sat up and turned to him,"..can you blame me? Like for real though.. It's absolutely boring in here and all I do is eat, sleep and hope that Overhaul doesn't come into my room to jerk off"

Chrono had to stifle his laugh at the last sentence. He was glad that Overhaul wasn't at earshot or he and you would've gotten a gory end.

"(Y/N), please for the love of god. Don't say stuff like this in his presence"

"Why not?"

"Remember what I asked of you yesterday?"

"Yeah, yeah", you waved with your hand dismissively, you both said at the same time,"Don't get yourself killed...",..,"blah blah.. I know I know..", rolling your eyes again.

"If you keep rolling your eyes like that they're gonna get stuck"

"Wouldn't it be amazing?","How?","I wouldn't have to see anyone anymore", you grinned.

Now it was Chronos time to roll his eyes. He turned back to the closet and found a dress in white, it went past the mid of your thigh and was rather flowy and light. It had buttons on the top and a nice heart cut out for your cleavage. The arms were slightly puffy and short.

"Perfect", he mumbled.

You looked at it and nodded in acknowledgment. It was indeed nice.

You stood up and took it from his grasp, taking off the sweater you had on and putting the dress on, Chrono shamelessly watching you. "Like what you see", you wiggled your eyebrows at him.

"I forgot you had tattoos", remembering the last time he saw you accidentally naked.

But to be fair he was focused on something else that time.

You shrugged your shoulders,"I mean, except for the back piece, the others are smaller, I sometimes myself forget that i have them since I usually wear long sleeves and sweaters".

"Does Overhaul know?"

"I think so, he went inside the dressing room the last time we were out, maybe he forgot too, maybe he didn't.. maybe he also didn't realize it the first time.. at this point, i don't know. He at least didn't mention it the last time"

Chrono thought for a second but then he shrugged,"if he didn't mention it then it probably doesn't bother him"

"Why should it?"

He looked at you like you were an complete idiot, making you look offended back at him,"What's with that look?"

"Sometimes I do doubt your intelligence, sweetie"

"What? Why?"

"Do I have to remind you that Overhaul sees you as an pure innocent angel? And not only he does but a lot of people see you as an Innocent Dove. You have angel like features, you're unbelievably beautiful and almost everyone wants to preserve that image of you. Obviously everyone has a certain desire to corrupt you", Chrono started to walk up to you, getting closer and closer.

You watched him like a Hawk, you knew where this was going...

"Everyone wants to make you theirs", he reached out his hand to cup your cheek,"everyone wants a piece of you", he softly caressed your cheek and leaned down, his lips close to yours,"everyone wants to ruin you", his lips were brushing against yours.

You chuckled and looked him in the eyes, his brows furrowed slightly,"glad that my mind is already corrupted and I'm already ruined. Everyone is pretty much a few years too late for that", you smiled at him.

"already kinda figured to be honest, you are definitely a mystery by itself.."

You sat down on the bed and looked at him,"honestly", you sighed,"I'm not that much of a mystery as everyone claims me to be. It's just that nobody asks".

He titled his head in confusion,"What do you mean?"

"Everyone keeps asking the same questions,'who are you?','why are you like this?' etc. like yeah, I'm (F/N)(L/N), I'm (age), I'm from (small town name), why am I like this? I'm just being me. Nobody ever asks 'what happened to you that made you this way?', no one. People act like I'm an untouchable person, a beautiful shell. They don't know how to handle me when I show a different side. They don't know what to do when they see me at a breaking point. Obviously nobody knows what I'm constantly thinking but.... no one ever asked..", you looked down and shrugged your shoulders.

Your eyes getting watery but you suppressed it, you didn't wanted to cry in front of him. You didn't..

You felt your heart getting heavier and heavier. You hated it here, you were alone in a room with no source of entertainment or distractions, which gave you enough time to thing about yourself and your feelings. To reminisce about the past you tried to push down and forget.

You felt him sit down next to you, the bed slightly dipping down.

He folded his hands neatly in his lap, looking at your slumped down form.

"Then tell me..", you looked up at him with a frown on your face,"Tell me what happened to you that made you this way. Tell me what happened to you that you are the way that you are. I will listen-"

A knock interrupted him. He immediately stood up and quickly grabbed his mask putting it on before anyone could enter and saw him.

"Are you done?", Nemoto came in, eyeing you both.

"She just finished putting the dress on, she's ready"

Nemoto nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the door open, indicating to follow him. You reluctantly stood up and walked past Chrono, leaving him alone in your room.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead over the mask,"What am I getting myself into..", he mumbled under his breath. You were intoxicating and the way you opened up to him about your struggles of being misunderstood made him feel closer to you than before.

He could see you were slowly crumbling into pieces. Your first time in the hospital was already the first warning sign. And he wanted to be there for you, you obviously needed to talk to someone.. you needed someone who listens to you, just for once..

But he had to stop himself, he had to stop himself from falling down deeper and deeper for you.. after all, he had no chances with you.. Overhaul already claimed you as his, Chrono had to forget you.. he had to forget his growing feelings for you.

With that he left your room, closing it and walking back to do his work.

You on the other hand walked behind Nemoto with your head down. You didn't want to go eat with Overhaul, you didn't want to see him. You just wanted to get out of here again.

But you knew, this time would be impossible.

There were so many mistakes you made over the past few days/weeks. No matter how careful you were, you were not careful enough.

And now you had to pay the price for it.

Nemoto lead you to a staircase with a door on top, he opened it up for you and you shuffled past him, halting when you saw the man you dreaded to see.

He looked you up and down,"you look beautiful", his gaze never leaving yours.

You nodded your head and walked up to him,"the car is already ready outside, let's go", he said before walking outside. Nemoto opened the car door and you followed.

This time Overhaul kept a good distance between you two, probably for yesterdays reasons.

"Can I ask you something?"

He hummed in acknowledgment.

"Why do you want to go out with me? If I recall you were yesterday absolutely disgusted by me", you glanced towards him to see his reaction but per usual he kept his face stoic and expressionless.

He does have no emotions..

"This shouldn't be any of your concern, love"

"It's just weird.. that's all..."

He didn't answer and you just kept silent afterwards. The entire time you kept your gaze down on your lap while Overhaul glanced at you every now and then. You were definitely quiet today.. too quiet.

Not too long after you reached your destination. Nemoto got out of the drivers seat and opened the door for you and Overhaul. You both went inside while Nemoto got back into the car and drove off.

When you both entered a waiter greeted you and brought you to the back of the restaurant where a private and secluded table for two was.

Overhaul pulled the chair for you away, you slightly bowed to him and sat down. He did the same and immediately asked for two glasses of wine. You hesitated but still decided to interrupt him,"a water is fine... I don't drink", you said in a quieter voice.

Overhaul looked at you and then nodded,"a water and one glass of red wine, dry please"

The waiter nodded and went his way.

"I didn't know that you weren't drinking"

"Oh.. i don't really like it. I never even had the urge to drink"

"Is there a certain reason?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's hard to tell to be honest.."

He didn't like how you kept your gaze the entire time casted downwards. He wanted you to look at him, he wanted you to SEE him.

"Angel, would you be so kind and look at me while we talk?"

"Oh.. sorry", you hesitantly lifted your head and locked eyes with him.

"Did you cry, Angel?"

Your eyes slightly widened and you shook your head,"no..no.. it's.. it's nothing, really"

"I don't like liars"

Your eyes immediately fell down towards your lap and you heard him sigh,"Angel.. I know we started off rough but that's why I went out of my way to go get dinner with you. Let's forget our little mishaps and starte fresh, how does that sound?"

If you weren't so fucking depressed at the current moment you would've laughed. It literally sounded like a half assed apology from a man who doesn't know what he's even apologizing for cause he thinks he didn't do anything wrong.

You merely just nodded your head but he obviously wasn't satisfied with it.

"I want us to have a good evening, Angel. I ask you to cooperate with me and behave, is that doable? I think so"

You again just nodded your head while keeping your gaze fixed on your lap.

He was getting angry with your behavior. "Angel", his voice low.

"What?", this time you looked up with your brows furrowed,"I'm doing what you're asking me to do. I'm behaving aren't I? What is it? What am I doing wrong again?"

His eyes widened momentarily but quickly returned back to his normal state,"You seem to be having mood swings. Could it be that you have your Menstrual Period?", he asked.

You looked at him dumbfounded.."NO!"

You groaned and rubbed your temple, you knew that you had mood swings but it wasn't because of THAT. It was just your daily Melancholy Depressiv mood. Well not daily but particularly today.

The whole situation, being kidnapped again and being stuck in an empty room with no resources or anything made your mental stability instantly fall into crumbles. Just today when you woke up you realized how low on energy you were.

You were close to loosing it again.

And it scared you.

The voices have been silent for a while cause you managed to keep them in bay but with your current situation you didn't know how long you were able to hold it together. The fact that you have massive mood swings today was showing you, that you were close to your breaking point.

Your mood swings were intense and scary and if someone didn't know them, they were very hard to handle.

They could go from loving, happy and caring to aggressive outbursts that could end up being physical towards others, often even ending with you sobbing on the floor in pain.

Your mental state took the most out of you and you always tried to keep it at a healthy state.

And to be fair, you had it under control for several years now but since moving into this town you already had a relapse and you surely didn't want another one. Cause as soon as you would have a third relapse you knew it was over for you.

"Are you sure you're not on-","No! Gosh Overhaul.. No.. I'm not. I just..", you sighed,"..there's a lot on my mind and a lot to take in.. You can't expect from me to act normal towards you.. For fuck sake, YOU kidnapped me! You're imprisoning me! You really can't expect me to be all loving and caring towards you or be nice and understanding.. You're taking my freedom away"

Soon the waiter came back with your drinks, he was about to ask if you already know what you wanted to eat but he got interrupted by Overhauls lifted hand and him talking,"Angel.. Listen here. I'm protecting you from the outside world. I'm protecting you from all those disease rotten people-"

"Who says you're not like them? Aren't you basically the same?!"

"Angel, if you keep talking back like this I have to punish you"

"You're just saying this because you know I'm right! Because you don't know how to answer back-!"

"Enough!"

"No! People only resort to violence and punishments when they don't know what to do and know they're in the wrong. It has always been like this. So many people resorted to violence and punishment because they didn't know what to do. It's pathetic. You're pathetic"

You stood up and walked past the waiter, you had to get out and even if you had to run again, you would. Over and over again.

Overhaul sighed and rubbed his temple before he stood up and went after you.

Your attitude was getting to him and pushed his buttons in the wrong way. He was thinking about teaching you a painful lesson but he wanted to wait, he wanted to give you one last chance to apologize and explain yourself.

"Angel", he called out to you on the street while you were literally stomping away from him.

"Angel!", his voice was threatening. He walked after you and as soon as he reached you he was about to grab your wrist but you abruptly turned around to face him, making him instantly halt too.

"What? I'm going back, is there a problem?"

"If you mean back to our house then you're walking the wrong direction, it's that way", he pointed to your right making you huff and walk where he was pointing at.

He walked beside you glancing at your pouty face and your crossed arms. You were literally throwing a mini tantrum now and he rolled his eyes,"Are you gonna keep acting like a child?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?", you looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you stop acting like one?","No.. No cannot. I have every right to act like one and i will act like one!"

He harshly gripped your arm and pulled you backwards you stumbled back and turned to him, instantly flinching when you saw him lifting his hand, closing your eyes.

But the impact never came, you opened your eye slightly and saw him look at you with a curious glance. "You thought I would hit you again"

You turned your head away from him, a hard expression grazing your face. "You didn't hesitate to do it yesterday.."

"I had no choice Angel"

"You did.. You just didn't know what to say or do anymore. Can't handle me then don't kidnapp me and force me to become yours", glancing back up at him with a hard stare.

"First you cover in fear and then you suddenly have guts to talk back, whats up with that?"

"Shouldn't be any of your concern on how I react in different situations. I just know when to pick my fights or when to fight for my rights! I act accordingly to the situations occurring around me!"

He huffed,"If you know when to pick your fights, shouldn't you know that picking a fight with me is useless, I could end you in a second"

"Do it. I dare you!"

He released his grip on you, he was getting more and more irritated with your attitude.

"Angel, I will give you one last chance to act, as you say, accordingly and behave.."

You were keeping your gaze on him, not realizing how he slowly removed his glove.. which was a fatal mistake from your part.

"Or what? Gonna punish me? Gonna kill me? Death sounds absolutely amazing right now!"

"As you wish!", he said and before you could react all you felt was nothing. 

You were gone.. 

You were ghost..


	38. the Fighter & the Devil

Day 51 (slightly suggestive)

You woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy with pain all over your body.

You touched your body repeatedly over and over. You could've sworn that you were dead. You.were.dead.

"I see you finally woke up"

Startled you shuffled back on the bed, looking at the devils eyes themselves.

"Your recovery didn't take as Long as i thought but you still slept pretty long"

"You killed me...", your eyes were wide, a shocked expression on your face.

He stood up and walked towards you, making you shuffled back from him. Sweat running down your forehead,"love, you asked for it"

"You're a Monster"

"I may am but I have my reasons"

"Nothing can justify the acts of a Monster! You're fucking crazy!", you yelled.

"Get over here!"

"Don't Touch me! You're fucking insane!", you jumped down from the bed making a run for the door.

But he was quicker since you hadn't recovered fully yet. Grabbing you by the waist you started to trash around. Trying to hit him, screaming at the top of your lungs.

Chrono and Nemoto came immediately running in. Both in shock of the scene unfolding in front of their own eyes.

Overhaul seemed to be absolutely unfazed. He just threw you to the floor and grabbed you by the hair, pulling you out of the room.

"I had enough, dove! I guess I have to remind you that I stay Above You!", he kept pulling you by the hair while you tried to fight against the pain of your body and your hair being pulled.

From the corner of your eyes you saw the other Shie Hassaikai members starring, some in shock, some in concern and some in pure satisfaction, enjoying the little show in front of them.

But nobody dared to utter a word. Overhaul was pissed and they know, one word would be their last.

You tried to get a hold of his wrist, the hand that was pulling you by the hair. When you finally caught it you dug hyour nails in, making him flinch and release you.

You stumbled back, you couldn't run, you were surrounded by way too many people.

You had to fight back. Quirk or not.

You took a stance despite the pain in your limps and lifted your fists.

You heard one chuckle,"cute, is she trying to be tough?"

"Who is she trying to fight?", another one laughed.

Everyone looked at Overhaul with anticipation, would he let them get their hands on you or would he put you himself in place.

He lifted his hand, signaling his men they could have their fun.

The first Person walked up to you with a smug face,"come darling, stop playing around!"

You charged towards him, knuckles colliding with his nose.

If there's one thing your parents constantly teached you was, when you want to inflict pain or knock someone out, always aim for the nose or jaw and always with your knuckles.

He yelped in pain and stumbled backwards. Holding his nose you saw blood flowing through his fingers.

Nemoto and Chrono were in absolut shock. Overhaul had his eyes narrowed, watching your every move.

The others got riled up, yelling, making a big ruckus.

"Oh oh oh, pretty girl packs a punch huh?!"

"Let's fuck her up, let's fuck her up!"

"What the fuck, you let yourself get punched by a girl.. haha weakling"

The man in front of you couldn't stop the bleeding from his nose. You definitely broke it and you won't hesitate to break other limps.

"What is going on ?", you saw Rappa emerging from behind Overhaul, next to him the other "bullets" as you figured out not too long ago.

Mimic was obviously pissed again, this time by the volume of the others,"stop behaving like monkeys! What's going on boss?"

Overhaul pointed at you,"see for yourself"

Mimic shuffled forwards and saw the man you punched, slightly bend over with his hand in front of his face. Drips of blood on the floor. 

"SHIT LITTLE ONE! WAS THAT YOU?", Rappa asked excited. One of the other guys had enough and finally charged towards you, your reflexes quick, you managed to dodge him and punch him right in the stomach. He instantly bend over and you landed another punch straight to his jaw. He stumbled back and fell, not knowing what to clutch in pain first. 

"OHOHO! ANOTHER ONE; ANOTHER ONE!", you looked at Rappa weirdly, absolutetly confused about the way that he was cheering you on or more like, cheering for you. 

Another Man came running towards you, this time with a knife in his hand, you dodged him and send a knee straight to his balls, making him fall over in pain.

You looked around, starring at the others with a raised brow, daring anyone to make a move. You were ready and you were just getting started. 

They all hesitated and looked over to Overhaul, who apparently still didn't had enough of the little show you were giving him. 

"LET US FIGHT! LIFE OR DEATH!", Rappa yelled out, taking a stance. You flinched back and shook your head. Now you knew who you had a chance against and who you didn't and against Rappa, no. He would punch you once and you would be out cold, probably punched through different dimensions, to your next afterlife. 

"OH, WHY NOT?!"

"Cause I obviously don't have a chance against you!"

"I'LL GO EASY ON YOU!"

"Rappa... nooo", you shook your head again and saw him slightly pout. 

"It's enough!", Overhaul lifted his hand again and the rest of the man scurried away. Leaving you alone with Overhaul and his eight bullets. 

"I'm Impressed. Not satisfied with the fact that you took three of my man out but also incredibly impressed THAT you took three of my man out. Now Angel, what are we gonna do now?"

You glanced at him,"i don't know, you tell me!", he took a few steps forward and you instantly backed up,"if you come any closer I will sneeze or cough on yo bitch ass. I won't hesitate asshole!", you threatened. 

Rappa started laughing and Overhaul closed his eyes in annoyance. 

"(Y/N), how about we talk in peace. We couldn't really start a conversation yesterday due to unfortunate circumstances"

"UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES?! IS YOU ALRIGHT IN THE HEAD BROTHER?!", you were getting mad again. 

His attitude pissing you incredibly off.

"I wouldn't call it unfortunate circumstances, I would call it-huh?", something ran against your leg making you turn around, you looked down to see a little girl with grey-ish hair and a horn coming out of her forehead, sitting on her butt. 

She looked up at you, fear in her eyes. A man came running after her,"ERI!"

You looked to the man, brows furrowed, you bent down towards the little girl, protectively holding her against you. 

He huffed and stiffened when he saw Overhaul, his eyes deadly. 

"Why isn't Eri in her room?", you looked back to Overhaul and then back to the man.

"S-She s-snuck o-out p-p-past m-me, b-boss", he was about to reach out for Eri but you swatted his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch the girl!","Listen here Bitch, give me the little girl! B-boss, I- I will I- immediately b-bring her b-ba-", he couldn't finish his sentence, Overhaul not giving him a chance. The crimson red, staining you and the walls next to you. You hadn't even realized that he was next to you until now. 

The girl pressed her face closer to your chest, a tight grip on your dress. You on the other hand realized what exactly happened to you that day. No wonder you felt pain all over your body.

You heard Overhaul next to you mumble,"filthy, disgusting", rubbing his sleeve cause it accidentally got stained by the blood. "Chrono, get this cleaned up!", he said with disgust in his voice.

You looked up at him and he looked down at you, his face contouring in more disgust. Your dress, your sleeves, even your face had droplets and splashes of this mans blood on. Luckily enough Eri didn't got a lot of blood splashed on her since you practically engulfed her entirely and she was pressing up against you. 

"And Chrono, get the shower ready for (Y/N) and Eri.."

"Yes, Overhaul"

And with that he left you in the hallway with the little girl in your arms. 

Nemoto came closer to both of you, stretching out his hand he waited for Eri to take it but she obviously hesitated.

You turned Eri away from him to which he huffed. In a threatening low voice he said,"Eri, you better come with me or you know what will happen"

She flinched and wiggled out of your grip, taking Nemotos hand hastily and walking with him away.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up to see Chrono, nodding for you to get up and follow him, you sighed and stood up. 

The other members of the eight bullets also leaving one by one. 

You felt a someones gaze on you and turned around to see Rappa looking after you, seemingly in thought, before he as well turned around and left. 

You followed Chrono, you wanted to speak or ask about this girl Eri but you decided against it. Chrono wouldn't probably talk, at least not now. 

He opened the door to a room, which to your surprise was a big ass bathroom. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow,"I thought you're just gonna take me back to my room?"

He shook his head and went inside, he prepared everything for your bath and filled your tub with warm water while you stood awkwardly around, not knowing what to do. You followed his every move which he successfully ignored until he was done with the preparations, leaving you alone and closing the door behind him. 

Your tub was filled with bubbles, a soft flowery smell in the air, almost comforting. 

You undressed and went inside, the first thing you did was wash your face to get the blood stains off before relaxing, the warmth off the water relaxing your muscles. Closing your eyes you decided to bask in the warmth, enjoying the little bit of peace you had before you had to had back to your lonely room. 

But your silent minutes for yourself didn't last long when someone just opened the door and waltzed in. Your eyes shot open and widened when you saw Overhaul entering without warning,"hey, hey, hey, what the fuck-", he started to undress and you closed your eyes, sinking further down the bathtub. 

"Don't tell me you suddenly became shy?", his voice closer than you thought. You shook your head,"Why are you doing this?"

You felt him getting into the bathtub and sitting down in front of you, pulling your legs towards yourself you looked away with your eyes still closed.

"I did say I wanted to talk to you in peace and I think that is the best time","But isn't that.. like.. to... you know.. filthy for you?"

"I'm pretty much fine when it comes to you"

You furrowed your eyebrows and peaked with one eye at him,"I don't get you"

"You don't have to"

"But I want to", now you fully turned to him, happy that you had enough bubbles in the bathtub to cover both of your naked bodies.

He chuckled,"Angel, I want to give you.. us.. another restart. Lets forget everything that happened up until now. I will even look past this...", he pointed at your bruises and hickeys, littered across your skin,"...as you can see I'm taking a step forward towards you. You see I'm absolutely fine in your presence, naked even in the same tub.. now-"

"Still wearing a mask though?"

He sighed, he lifted his hands and removed his mask, showing you his full face. The last time he was without a mask you haven't really noticed his face cause you were... sorta... occupied with something else...

But now you had a full on view of his face. He was indeed handsome, the most striking feature of his were definitely his eyes but you knew that already. I mean, you didn't need to see his full face for that. 

Yet you were amused how such a hauntingly handsome man could be a devil in disguise. A monster under the living. But you knew better than anyone that a face is simply... just a face.

You shook your head,"You still can't expect me to act like nothing happened and that everything is fine. Up until now you treated me like shit and you think you can just snap your finger and boom forgotten?", you genuinely asked him. You didn't want to pick a fight, at least not now. 

But you had to get your thoughts across. 

"I understand what you mean, Angel.. but that's why I want to negotiate with you"

"Negotiate?"

He hummed in response, leaning further back down against the bathtub and spreading his arms, leaning them against the edge of the tub. He looked arrogant, proud of his statues, he knew he owned everything he wanted and he knew that he pretty much owned you but you wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"What do you want to Negotiate about?"

"Let's talk about your freedom you oh so desperately crave my little dove"

You gave him a hard stare, ready to hear what he had to say. Your eyes never leaving his. 

"it's absolutely simple my dear. You marry me and we will negotiate how much freedom I am willing to give you or everyone around you will die", he simply shrugged. 

"What type of fucking deal is this?", you scoffed. 

"Btw (Y/N), you have lovely parents, their little house in (home town), is cute. Their garden is incredibly taken care off. I can also see the resembles of you and your mother, you both have beautiful eyes and you definitely took the height from your father, didn't you?", he smirked. 

Your heart dropped to your stomach and your eyes widened,"don't...", you mumbled. 

"Don't what (Y/N)? Hurt your lovely family? Hurt your little friends? I have already figured out where they live. Your little friend, what was her name? (Friends name)? She spoke highly of you, Cute girl. She was swooning over you and telling me how much she missed you.."

Your eyes started to water and you felt your lungs squeezing in itself. 

"please don't hurt them-"

"Then you know what you have to do.. Love"

"I'll marry you..."


	39. Mens worry

Day 55

Midoriya

Everyone was on edge when Sir Nighteye told the young Heroes and the pro Heroes that you were in Chisakis grasp again.

Midoriya felt his heart clench when he heard about some wedding preparations going on in Chisakis main quarter. He looked over at Kirishima and saw the inner conflict on his face.

Looking over at Uraraka und Tsu he saw just the same.

He turned to Mirio who turned to look back at Midoriya, he placed a hand on his shoulder and balled his other hand to a fist,"we can do this! We will get her and Eri out of there! Don't worry about this"

Midoriya nodded, new found energy coursing through his body.

Back at the school he wanted to tell this friends that they have found you but he and the others were strictly forbidden to provide any information.

He wanted to reassure them that they will safe you but he couldn't.

In those 8 days you were missing, so much had already happened.

They all went to get their provisional hero license, unfortunately Todoroki and Kacchan failed.

Midoriya started his new internship at Sir Nighteyes and now he had a mission as an official hero, to Safe you and Eri from no other than Chisaki Kai.

But this time, he would make sure that Chisaki won't ever lay a hand on you ever again.

Shigaraki/Dabi

He was scratching his neck in annoyance, in those 8 days of your disappearance, which he knew was Chisakis doing, he send Twice and Toga over there to keep an eye out on you and get information.

He pretended to have 'looked-past-all-those-mishaps' they had and talked about the deal they had a few weeks back. Reopening it, renewing it.

That's why he send twice and toga over.

He was pissed off, the moment twice told him about your little wedding preparations he immediately turned a table to dust. Twice also told Dabi, after all they were friends. Twice didn't expect much from said Man, he kept his stoic face and wordlessly turned around, exiting the bar. 

Dabi was furious to say the least but he kept it all well hidden. He couldn't believe when he heard Twice.

Overhaul really lost his mind.. was the only thing Dabi could think off before he took a walk to clear his head. He had to or else he would do something completely irrational, possibly something dangerous that could cost your life.

Bakugou

He was absolutely worried and the fact that nobody could clearly say where you were was driving him nuts. He had to see you, he wanted to fix all the past mistakes and make it up to you. You were so nice to him despite everything and he was super grateful for that.

But now you were gone again and he felt his world crumble to pieces.

He saw how both Deku and Kirishima have been acting pretty weird the past few days. He felt like they knew something, like they were hiding something. And indeed...

Nobody really wanted to say what was happening, obviously they couldn't but even if they could, they wouldn't know if they would even tell the others. Midoriya knew that Kacchan was acting with emotions, usually angry once. So if he would've told him where you are and with who, Kacchan would've probably gotten their in no time and blasted the whole entire building off.

It was too damn risky to tell Kacchan and the others something.

Todoroki

Even Shoto could tell that something was wrong with his green haired friend. He wanted to ask him what was going on but Midoriya just shrugged him off, telling him that everything's fine.

He obviously didn't believe him but what else could he do?

Hawks

On the other part of town Hawks was arguing with his superiors.

They wouldn't let him join the mission of rescuing you and Eri. He was beyond pissed. Their reason was because he was "apparently" acting with his emotions, not rational at all. He would be in the way.

Even throwing in a warning that he should focus on the task itself, meaning, getting info about you and figuring out what you have to do with the League and the Shie Hassaikai. Not getting fucking feelings for a "nuisance" like you..

If he could he would've beaten anyone up just for saying that. But he just took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

He would get to you soon and then he would let you move in with him, no matter what you say, no matter what they say.

You were more important to him than anything else.

Overhaul/Chrono

Chrono was stressed out. Everything had to be perfect for the wedding day. Overhaul made a list of things to get and he and Nemoto were constantly on the run to either get the stuff or do something for Overhaul. 

But at the same time he was glad that he was occupied with so many things at once. It didn't give him the chance to think about you or even talk to you. 

Cause the moment the wedding got confirmed he felt his heart slowly crumble. He had to remind himself several times that he wasn't yours and you wasn't his and that there never would be a chance for this. 

Nemoto was also acting weirdly but he tried not to pay too much attention to that but he could tell that the whole wedding thing was bugging Nemoto just as much as him. 

He tried to talk to him about it but Nemoto just mumbled something under his breath, cursing and then leaving Chrono alone. 

Could it be.. ?, Chrono glanced at his colleague, I wouldn't be surprised... she's gorgeous after all...

Overhaul on the other side was absolutely satisfied with how everything turned into his favor. 

The drugs he produced with Eris blood were doing amazing. The heroes were struggling to get their hands on him. And now he had you, served on a silver plate. 

Everything went according to his plan. 

The next big step he had planned was after the wedding. 

His only desire, a Quirkless Child with you!


	40. A Fathers Daughter!

Day 57

It was Monday morning, you were still absolutely tired, sitting on a stool getting your hair and make up done.

Since that day you couldn't sleep but tbh who would've?

He threatened you with your family and friends. You kept reminding yourself that you do this for them, you couldn't just run away. It was impossible.

You never thought that a day like this would come.

Where your control over your own life would be taken from you so easily, where freedom would only be a word in your memory from now on. You started to regret all the times where you took your free will and your freedom for granted.

The thoughts were so overwhelming, you started to get teary eyed. You heard the woman in front of you clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"Can you please not cry right now? I have to do your make up"

You looked up at her and furrowed your brows,"I'm sorry for disturbing your work with my emotional distressed state, I just currently want to die but don't mind me. Go ahead and continue".

She sighed in annoyance,"Omg, stop overreacting. You're fucking lucky to be with a powerful and wealthy man like him..I really don't know what he sees in you", she mumbled the last part but you could hear her clearly.

You almost popped a vain by how annoyed you just got.

You tried to stay calm and just ignore that comment. The girl that was doing your hair tugged harshly on it, making you slightly flinch,"can you be a little more gentle?", you asked.

"No", she said with an eye roll and tugged more,"can't help it princess. Your hair is fucking stubborn"

"For real though, a crybaby, arrogant and she looks like a mess. What the fuck does he want from you", the other one said again.

"I sometimes don't get men, they choose the ugliest and worst once"

"Right? Overhaul could do so much better. He's so attractive", the other one gushed.

"OMG Yes!! I mean isn't it hot, the boss of the Yakuza. I always had dirty fantasies about a mafia boss, running away with him and just doing god knows what", the other giggled and blushed.

"Just imagine, Overhaul loving you so much he will kill anyone that just gets close to you or even calls your name", the other squealed.

You were about to throw up. The fact that they could fantasies about a monster like him, not caring about the fact that you are forced to marry the spawn of satan was making your gut turn.

"You really don't know what type of man he is...", you said.

"Oh shut up! You are so fucking ungrateful. He provides for you, he bought you a beautiful dress and he takes you for you. Be glad he did, a grotesque useless girl like you would've been no one without him. You would probably on the streets where you actually belong to!"

Now you seriously had enough. You abruptly stood up and landed a punch on her face. She crashed backwards against the table counter in front of you, hitting her head and falling unconsciously to the floor. The other girl slightly backed up,"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!".

She turned around and dashed out of the door, running away from you.

You huffed out and sat down back on the chair, arms crossed, you pouted.

"Fuck everyone, I fucking hate it here. They don't know jack shit and insist that I'M the insane one!", you mumbled angrily underneath your breath.

The door crashed open again and you quickly turned around, flinching from the impact.

Overhaul and the girl that just ran away stood there. A angry look on his face upon seeing the unconscious girl on the floor.

"The groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the ceremony", you said annoyed, rolling your eyes at him.

"I don't see you wearing your dress yet. Also..", he said, stalking up towards you, harshly grabbing your chin and making you look up towards him,".. can't you just for once behave?", his voice threateningly low.

"Do I have to remind you what will happen if you don't do what I say"

You looked at him, the tears welling up in your eyes again,"you didn't hear what they were saying.. I just defended myself", you said almost inaudible.

"and what did they say my dear?", he mocked.

With the way he was mocking you, the tears fell down past your eyes. Your lips were trembling,"If you talk to me like that I don't want to tell you..", you said, looking away.

His grip tightened on your chin, you flinched. "Talk"

"You're mocking me.. you believe that I was at fault. I don't want to have to tell you something when you won't believe me anyway..."

He sighed and rubbed his temples, his grip on your chin went away and he turned around towards the other girl who was still standing at the door,"take the other one and leave us alone for a moment"

She nodded her head and quickly rushed to the unconscious girl, dragging her out of the room and quickly closing it.

He turned back around towards you and sighed,"now, would you tell me what happened? I will listen!", he said and sat down in the chair you were previously sitting at, crossing his leg over the other and leaning his head on the hand.

You looked down on the floor, fiddling with your fingers.

The nervous sight of you made him feel amazing. He liked how you got slowly but surely submissive for him. His power over you growing daily. Soon you would be his little puppy, he was sure of it.

"They insulted me...", you mumbled.

"What did they say?"

"..."

"Angel.. what.did.they.say?"

"that...that I look grotesque... and... and that they can't believe that.. that a man like you would go for someone like.... me..."

You heard him sigh,"come here"

You hesitantly shuffled towards him, keeping your head low.

You felt him grab your hand and he quickly pulled you towards him, onto his lap. Looking at him with wide eyes you were slightly terrified about what he was going to do but all he did was lift his hand and caress your cheek.

With his other hand he removed his mask.

"Angel.. you should know better than to believe those shallow words. Jealousy is a disgusting disease and you don't have to put yourself down because of them. You're absolutely beautiful, even a roses beauty falters next to yours", he said before leaning in, giving you slight peck on the lips.

You were truly shocked to hear him say this and even act like this.

Never did you thought that he was capable of acting so....gentle...

You looked away, trying to act nonchalantly about the whole ordeal,"do you understand now why I punched her...?"

He sighed,"you still didn't had to do that Angel"

You huffed and mumbled,"I just did what I thought was right in that moment..."

"You thought that but are you sure that it was the right thing to do?"

"Aren't you the same", looking back at him you caught sight of him looking at you surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You think the right thing to do is to force me to marry you.. but is it the right thing?"

He chuckled,"Don't forget who I have in the palms of my hand, Dear. You don't want to start this discussion now"

"You know I'm right..."

"Angel", his voice threatening again.

You shook your head,"forget it.."

He silently looked at you before shuffling a bit, indicating for you to stand up. He grabbed his mask and before he put it on again he grabbed you by the back of your head, giving you a gentle forehead kiss,"you will understand one day..", he said before leaving you in the room alone again.

"I don't want to understand", you said to no one anymore.

You sat down on the chair and looked at your reflection. Picking up the brush you brushed through your hair, the tears welling up in your eyes again..

"mama... where did I go so wrong...", you whispered to yourself.

The tears started to fall and you felt your heart squeeze in your chest. In this moment your only wish was to be buried 6 feet under.

You kept brushing and brushing your hair, realizing the amount of hair you were loosing due to stress.. but you couldn't stop. You kept brushing and brushing your hair, silently humming a lullaby to yourself to somehow calm yourself down.

But the tears kept falling just like your hair.

You threw the brush away and started to aggressively scratch your head. You were irritated, annoyed, sad. You kept scratching and scratching to the point where you felt a liquidy substance between your fingers.

You smelled the slightly irony stance but all you could do was keep scratching your scalp until all you felt was pain.

You suddenly froze, your heart rate picking up immensely.

No...

o̴̡̙͒͋̊̉h̴͖̞̖̿̒ ̴̢̳̺̺̑̄ô̶̪̳͔̔̒̕͠h̶̨͖̓̓ ̴̰͑̾̋͜ǫ̷̯̖̜̠͆̅͝h̷̳̩̬͇̞̒̂̃̚,̸͈̭̀̓̚ ̷̡̥̀͘h̸͕̯̪̾̽̀͛o̵̠̼̗̺̳̎w̷̮̥̻̳͌̉̀͝ ̶̭̱̺̈́́e̵̡̤̱͑x̴͔̮͒̓̍͝c̸̖̹̖̪̈́̆͜͝i̷̻̱̩̞͒̔ẗ̵̥̩́̽̐͊i̷̪͎̚͝n̸͚̓̍͝g̷̼͍͛̾̀!̶͍͓͚̲͊!̷͙̜̉͑̊

NO...

h̵̩̪̤̦͌͆e̵͈̻̤͕͛l̸̺͋̊̌l̵̲̺͈̬̒ọ̵̉,̸͔͕̹̏̒̌ ̴̢̙̅̈̃̔́m̷̧͎̯̰̃͑̑͝ỷ̵̫͔͚͉̒͂͝ ̶̟͕̭͕̑̒̉d̸̟̀e̵̛̼̥̻̓̌a̵͓̲͐̿́́r̶̢̧̛͖̙͐͂̚͜!̶͉̻̄͗̈́ͅ

d̴͚̋̐͝į̷̰̣̘̪̐̆͘d̴̘̼̗̀͗͐͐ ̷͇̌̈́͑̓͂y̸͚̲̑͝o̷͔͚͈͚̽̑̓̈́ú̴͚̱̑̑͂ ̴͔̰̰̦̐͗̇̚m̶̤͖̻̝͒͊̑ị̴̬͉̭̦̍̌̅͘s̵̢͚͋͒̃s̷̟̾͐̈́͠͝ ̶̧̪̮͕͉̉̂̀̌͠ü̵̯͒̔̓̚ͅs̷̱̣̖̤̱̿͋?̷̫͉̀͊̚?̷̳̥̲͇́́̾͘ ̶̓̈́ͅ

Go away!

W̵̙̄̍̉̃͝ḫ̸̓̈̓e̶͍͍̫͓͊̐r̴̨̗͚̞͕̃é̶͍̳͇̙̠͒͛̓͆ ̶̞͉̅ă̸͚̿̉͘r̵̠̝̘͐͊̈́͝e̸͎͑̿̈̈̀ ̵̩̪̘͚̣͋ẏ̸̜͔̮̌̎̌͘ọ̶͍͎̍͊ụ̵͈̫̞͑̌r̴͔͚̗̾̀͝ ̷͎̳̱̘̅͑m̷̙̭̜̜̐̐̄̇ä̷̧͎́͋͒̌ñ̴̫̳̫̈́͂̋ń̸̦̩̲͚̠̀̚̚e̵̬͗̔͘̕r̸͉̃͠s̸̘̘̑̽̕!̷͖̟̗̝͖́̎͌͘

ö̶̡̩̞́̽̚h̶̰̍ ̵̧̟͔͍̔̀̌l̸̳͕̳̟̉͝ò̶̢̹̯̔̚ö̸̧́k̸̻̟̠̔̄̚!̷͐͒͝ͅ ̶̢̰̮̦̔͗́A̷̳̓ ̴̛̰͉͉̦͒̈́̆̕p̷͙̀̈́͜à̸͔͕͍͎̦͝į̷̹̜͒̓̉̈̾r̸̩̼͓̟̲̃ ̶̩̇ǫ̶͖̻̫̃f̶̳̜̝̓ ̷̛̝̇̎͝s̵̳̪̗̃̆͒͘c̶̡͇̩̲̃́ǐ̷̟̗͙̞̿s̷͇͛̿̈́̆̕s̵̬͈̊̎ǫ̸͙̩͚̓r̸̨̰̤̻̓́͒̈́͆ṡ̵̤̭̒̂!̴̩͎̙̈͊̓̃̈͜!̵̡̧̫͑

NO NO NO... GO AWAY

You were gripping your hair tightly, crouching down, trying to make yourself small. You didn't want them to be there, you didn't need them to be there.

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́

SHUT UP

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́

SHUT UP

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́

SHUT UP

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

O̷̘͈͉͖̓̉H̷̟͈͌̐̇͜ ̸̪̹̯̈́̍̓ͅ(̸̬̤̹̌͝ͅỶ̴͍͚̠̲͝/̵̨̎͗̂̋͝N̶̛̰̊͗͐)̴̫̈́̑̓͊!̷̮̙̮͕̘́͐

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́"

"(y/n)?"

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊!̵̺̩̔̉̇̈́

"(Y/N)?!"

(̸̹̈́̂̈́͝Y̷͕̣͛́̌͜͜/̴̣̯̯̗̹̓̐N̶̲̦͚͂́͑͠ͅ)̵̢̗͖̊

"(Y/N)!", startled you looked up, your breathing heavy.

"little one! Calm down, whats wrong?"

"RAPPA!", you stopped thinking at the moment and just jumped into his arms, burying your face deep into his chest.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around you, hugging you tightly.

"What happened little one? You were out of it, you didn't even hear me when I was callin' out to ya!"

You shook your head, you didn't wanted to talk about it. Not with him at least, not with anyone.

He rubbed your back,"calm down. Papa Rappa is here"

He could feel you trembling, he was getting concerned, he only wanted to check up on you. He didn't thought he would find you crouched down on the floor, with your head between your head, rocking yourself back and forth.

"I don't wanna do this", you mumbled against his chest.

He sighed, he knew that something was fishy the moment Overhaul announced your marriage. He couldn't believe that when he heard that you were gonna be his wife, the way he got to know you he knew that a girl like you wouldn't easily agree to marry someone like that bitch Overhaul. 

And hearing you say that right now, confirmed his suspicion. Now Rappa wasn't the smartest but he wasn't the dumbest either.

"oh man", he sighed,"I knew that something wasn't right the moment Overshit announced it to us"

You whimpered making his heart squeeze, Rappa felt the urge to protect you, he wanted to protect little precious you.

You didn't deserve to be locked up at a place like this. This place wasn't for the faint once.

"You aren't right for this place, I don't even know what that Idiot is thinking. Lets fight him!", he excitingly said, making you flinch.

"Rappa he's gonna kill both of us.. and... and why do you even want to fight him.. ? Aren't you working for him?", you pulled away and looked at him with a confused look on your face.

"Call it however you want to call it", he said waving his arm dismissively around.

You both suddenly heard a knock on the door and saw Chrono walking in. He hesitated for a minute upon seeing Rappa in your room but then shook his hand, so Rappa would leave.

"Heads up little one!", Rappa said before leaving the room to you and Chrono.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing..", you said before turning away from him, walking back towards the mirror and picking up a brush to fix your make up.

You heard Chrono sigh behind you and walk up towards you, positioning himself behind you. He knew he was about to regret whatever he wanted to do. If Overhaul would find out... he shook his head.. he really didn't want to think about it.

You looked at him with a raised brow,"you alright?"

He stuck his hand into his pocket before pulling out a gun, you turned around and looked at him with wide eyes, backing up against the counter.

"What-"

He stretched his hand out, handing you the gun over.

"Take it"

You looked at him puzzled,"what.. take it???"

"Yes, Take it"

"why-"

He sighed in annoyance,"Just take the fucking gun would you!"

"Are you dumb? I could literally just walk around right now and shoot this goddamn place up like bang bang pow. Are you a fucking lunatic?!", you looked at him with shocked expression

"You're the one literally thinking about shooting up this place", he stated in a matter of fact.. you froze..

"Oh gosh... I'm a lunatic"

He smashed his hand against his head, facepalming,"idiot"

"nO bUt for real though?!?!!? Why are you giving me a GuN?!"

He didn't even know himself why he was giving you a legitimate weapon. Why he was trusting you so much with a fucking gun.

"Just... take it without questions okay?! Take it for your own safety or whatever..."

You slowly and hesitantly reached your hand towards the gun, keeping an eye on Chrono.. when you got a hold of it you glanced down at it, inspecting it.

"Hide it somewhere under your dress.. somewhere where its only reachable for you"

You nodded your head...,"thank you", you quietly said.

"Don't mention it", he looked at you for a few more seconds before he sighed and turned around. Getting out of the door,"Nemoto will be here in a few to get you to the wedding ceremony. You should better hurry and get your dress on", before leaving entirely.

You kept glancing at the gun, the weapon heavy in your hand.

It has been a long time since you last held a gun.

You were not new to guns, you were almost an expert when it came to them. You knew how to dissemble a gun and how to rebuild it. How the mechanism works to the point that you could even build your own gun. You knew everything from the variety of bullets to the impact of each bullet and gun.

After all you were a daughter of a soldier.

He used to take you to a "shooting club", some of them were... not really legal.. but still. He teached you about each weapon you used. Showing you the best ways to aim and where to shoot. Your father was a brutal man. His aim was always perfectly to the head.

You admired how precise he was.

He not once, missed a shot. You wanted to be like him.

Though there was something you always found funny, He was feared by the majority of the people, something you never understood.

He was, in fact, the most chill person you would know, that's where you probably got your chill personality trait from. He was always up for a joke, saying the most stupidest shit at the stupidest time.

Your Mom was the complete opposite, like yeah, she knew how to chill and she could definitely be chill but she was always like a raging Vulcan. Ready to throw a punch if someone was disrespectful. That's where you got your other personality trait from.

Your parents are respected people.

Just a sheer glance from them made people tremble. That's how you learned that people always judged by looks, never by abilities or personality.

Your parents, though with a lot of flaws, were always dear to you. No matter how fucked up your childhood was. You admired them for their strength, you admired the way how they admitted their flaws and apologized to you for their bad parenting. How they feared that you wouldn't forgive them anymore.

But you never saw the bad in them, you always saw it as a way of growing and learning.

You were grateful that they didn't baby you most of the time, that they sometimes pushed you into the battlefield and told you to fight, to fight for yourself..

To fight for your freedom.

Yeah... you had your few little secrets.. only a handful of people knew. Only the closest once to you knew everything about you or at least a good amount about you and your past. 

They knew where you were coming from.

They knew what you were capable of doing and sometimes they even had to remind yourself what you were capable of doing.

You wished someone would've been here at the moment to slap some sense into you.

Your parents never failed to teach you that fear shouldn't consume you, that fear shouldn't be the ruler of your mind. But here you were, about to give up on yourself.

The gun in your hand though, was keeping your mind in place, pinning the memory of you and your dad at the shooting facility in your mind. The way you traced the gun in your memory you traced the gun in your hand.

You took a deep breath and tried to recall the words your mother used to say..

"You can't keep relying on everyone! You have to be independent! You are your own. You are the creator of your own, you are the ruler of your own. Only that way you can choose for yourself, only that way you can make decisions for yourself by yourself. If you keep relying on everyone you will never have your own mind. YOU.ARE.YOUR.OWN.PERSON!"

She was right, you were currently in a situation where you had to make your own decision, where you had to remind yourself who you were. No one will be there for you all the time.

And currently you were pretty much alone.

You took the gun and a strap and strapped it around your thigh tightly.

A knock on the door made you slightly panic, fuck... i'm still not in my dress...

You grabbed the nearest thing, which was a satin robe, to wrap yourself with it, hiding the gun on your thigh.

The door swiftly opened to reveal Nemoto, an annoyed sigh leaving his mouth.

"Are you f-...", he rubbed his temple over the mask.

"You should be in your fucking dress right now!"

"I had trouble with it. As you see I'm currently alone and putting on a wedding dress alone is quite hard...", you shrugged your shoulders.

"I can't believe this", you heard him mumble underneath his breath,"Where is it?"

You pointed towards the dress hangers. He walked up to it and grabbed the dress, walking into your direction now.

"Oh~ so you gonna help me, huh?"

"Shut up and undress yourself!"

"oh, how demanding...", you rolled your eyes.

"Are you gonna waste anymore time or do I have to fucking rip that robe off of you"

"Whichever you prefer, bad boy"

"You're wearing my patience thin.."

"Would you at least give me a little privacy before you help me with the dress?"

"What are you hiding?"

"A gun on my thigh", your eyes widened instantly..."oooh~"

You narrowed your eyes and pointed at him, arrogance dripping from your tongue,"bastard".

He chuckled,"well well well, bad little girl. Master Overhaul would be disappointed to hear that.. Actually.."

You knew he was about to ask where you got the gun from so you did the most reasonable thing you could think off, you kicked him against the shin and started to run out of the door.

You had to get as far away as possible from Nemoto, you couldn't rat out Chrono. Not that you would do it purposely but like still...

Taking a turn around the corner you bumped into a chest, the person wrapping their arms around you to steady you. Looking up you saw no other than Chrono, speak of the devil as they say.

"(Y/N)-"

"Code Red, Code Red", you said hastily before getting a hold of his wrist and pulling him towards a room, opening and closing the door in a rush.

"What the fuck (Y/N)"

"Sssshhhh", you hushed him aggressively with a finger to his mouth,"Shut the fuck up, Nemoto is on our ass", you whisper yelled at him.

"What-?"

"He used his quirk on me! He found out about the gun. I knew this little rat was about to ask who gave it to me so I kicked him and ran!"

Chrono tried not to laugh at the thought of Nemoto getting kicked by you. "okay, okay yeah that's bad"

"What are we gonna do man!? This is bad... this is really really bad", you panicked.

"Calm down, I will take care of it, shouldn't you be in your dress right now anyway?"

"Yeah, no, not going back man"

He sighed,"okay, I'll take care of Nemoto and get the dress so we can hurriedly put it on you. The ceremony will start soon so we have to be fast"

"No, we don't"

"(Y/N)-"

"I don't wanna.."

"(Y/N)! You have too.. Whatever.. Stay here", Chrono said and turned about to leave the room.

"BITCH as if I could LEEEEAVE are you dumb dumb, fuck you want me to go to anyway ? Straight to Nemotos Bitch ass??? Yeah suuure... thats a fucking good idea"

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to go out of the door.

"Stay here.. he says as if I would just go out like this..", you mumbled on.

You were truly a handful sometimes, Chrono had to admit to that.

He maneuvered through the hallways until he reached the room you were previously in, glancing inside Nemoto was gone. He swiftly walked in and grabbed the wedding dress, making his way with big steps back to the other room you were currently in.

He opened it up and saw you pacing back and forth.

"Lets get this dress on, on you and get your ass quickly to the ceremony"

You shook your head frantically like a little kid,"no no no no"

"(Y/N) stop acting like a child"

You whined and pouted,"Chronooooo~"

"OMG STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC"

"I can't.. Chrono how would you feel if you got forced to marry a maniac!?"

He sighed,"Don't make this more difficult.."

You looked down and closed your eyes..,"do it for your parents..", you heard Chrono say. Your chest tightly squeezing upon hearing those words.

You untied the robe and let it fall down to the floor, the next thing that followed was your shirt, leaving you in just your underwear. Chrono gulped and had to admire for a second the way you were looking.

You were stunning. The way your angel like face contrasted to the art on your body. The way your beautiful white lace bra was adorning your chest, hugging your breasts perfectly.

Gosh, he would do anything to be the one that could have you.

He would worship you and your body the way you deserve. But he had to snap himself out if, in a mere 10 minutes you would belong to Overhaul.

He made his way towards you and stopped in front of you. He didn't know how to exactly help you with the dress but he would sure try cause you indeed didn't had much time left. But.. he wanted to steal one last kiss... one last kiss before you would be bound to the man of your nightmares.

He wanted to touch your bare skin just for once!

And so he did. He let the dress slip past his fingers to wrap his hands around your body, you gasped at the contact looking up at him with a puzzled look.

He removed his mask with one hand before he pressed his hand back onto the small of your back.

Pushing you towards him, his other hand travelled to the back of your neck, pulling you harshly into a kiss.

You were surprised, not expecting this... stuff..

His hand on the back of your neck, harshly gripped your hair making you gasp and with ease he entered your mouth with his tongue. Exploring it.

His other hand started to roam your body, creeping up towards your chest, making you instantly melt into his grip. You both didn't had a lot of time. He wanted to give himself a few minutes with you, just a few minutes before he had to give you over to another man but what he didn't expect nor you was the sudden explosion happening right over your heads.

A loud yell interrupting you both.

And when you heard the determined voice of the green haired freckled boy your heart instantly leaped in joy..

"WE ARE HERE TO SAFE ERI AND (Y/N)!"


	41. Angel in Paradise

Day 57 (same day)

You looked at Chrono who looked back at you with a shocked expression.

Chrono immediately took your shirt and threw it to you. You swiftly put it on and without having time to react he grabbed your wrist and turned around, ready to get you out of here

"We have to-"

"no", you on the other hand stood your ground. He should've known that you would take the opportunity to leave. He sighed,"(Y/N)"

"No, Chrono! Don't you understand the Situation you currently put me in?! I either go with you and get forcefully married to a demon or I get my life back! Do you really think I would choose the first option?"

"Please.. trust me!", he looked at you, his eyes didn't waver.

"Why should I?"

"Cause the last thing I would want is for you to get hurt!"

"Chrono-"

"I'll show you a way to get safely out of here and then you can choose... if you're gonna stay... or leave"

"You know my mind is already made up!"

"Still"

You shook your head,"whatever, show me the way out of here", you let him pull you outside. He swiftly made a turn to the left, walking with fast steps down the hallway. Both of you turned around when you heard another explosion, closer than the previous once.

"Fuck", Chrono muttered under his breath.

His grip on you tightened and he pulled you harshly forwards, almost jogging down the hallway.

His mind went crazy, working in an immense speed. He thought of all the options he currently had. His first option is to find Overhaul and fight next to him, Chrono was after all, a loyal companion. His second option was to say fuck it and run away with you, it was tempting, no matter how loyal he was to Overhaul, there was a tiny corner in his heart for you and he would risk it. His third option was indeed to let you go and give you your freedom. His third option would result in him going also for the first option. Going back to Overhaul and fighting next to him, cause no matter how far you would run away, they would find you.

Chrono knew that.

He kept walking, weighting his options in the progress.

You on the other hand kept looking back, hoping that someone would come to safe you and help you out. You genuinely hoped that Midoriya would pop out of the Ceiling, grab you and like a knight in shining armor, get you in his arms and swiftly leave this place with you.

But you knew that it wasn't as easy, after all this was the Yakuza, this was the Shie Hassaikai everyone is talking about.

You were slightly terrified for Midoriya, cause in the end, you were once killed by the same hands that were trying to get a hold of you and marry you now. You were once just a mush of blood and exploded body parts by just a mere touch of him. You silently prayed that Midoriya wouldn't see the same fate as you once saw.

Suddenly bumping into the back of Chrono, who halted, you looked over his Shoulder just to see Aizawa and some other pro Heroes.

Your eyes widened and started to glimmer, a smile appearing on your face.

"Aiza- Eraser Head!"

His eyes connected with you and he gave you a reassuring nod. You slightly flinched at the way Chronos hands got even tighter around your wrist.

"Out of my way!"

"I would suggest you to hand over (Y/N) so we can finish this up!"

"I can't have you all interrupting our little ceremony! This will have consequences"

You looked at Chrono and furrowed your brows,"let me go!"

"I cannot do that (Y/N)...", he said with a sigh, you could tell in the way he said that he was sorry for what he was about to say but you knew from the start, Chrono would never pick a side, he would always be loyal to a demon,"... I'm doing this for Overhaul!"

He pulled a gun out of his pocket, pointing it towards Aizawa.

Chrono could feel your glare against the back of his head but he couldn't look at you. He felt guilty for what he was doing but he weighted his options and he did what he thought was the best, fight for Overhaul.

Cause if fighting for Overhaul and getting your ass married to him, gave him the opportunity to see you everyday, he would take it.

But you had enough, you sure as fuck had enough. You harshly tried to rip your wrist out of his grip, grabbing with your other hand the gun strapped around your thigh in the process.

He gulped, the gun closely pointed to his head.

"(Y/N)"

"Shut the fuck up and put the gun down on the floor!"

"(Y/-"

"Put. the gun. down. on. the. fucking. FLOOR"

He sighed and put it down, lifting his hands above his head. You kicked the gun away and turned to Aizawa who swiftly got a grip of Chrono with his Cloth, harshly pulling him down on the floor.

"Are you alright? Hurt?"

"No, I'm fine!"

"Where did you got the gun from?"

You hesitated to answer but you genuinely didn't had anything to hide,"..Chrono.."

You could tell, despite the glasses on his face that he gave you a confused look to which you shrugged in response.

Hearing another Explosion, this time even closer than before you quickly got into a fighting stance, the other pro heroes doing the same while Aizawa told another one to get a hold of Chrono and tie him up.

"You should get out of here (Y/N)"

"I can't... as long as I'm not sure that everyone in here is locked up!"

"There are pro Heroes outside, so don't worry. They'll protect you and I will be in no time by your side"

"promise?"

"promise"

You nodded your head at Aizawa, another pro Hero coming to your side, ushering you forward to get you out of there. Before you left though you turned back to Aizawa, quickly walking up to him and giving him a peck on the cheek, mumbling a quick Thank you to him and leaving.

"Oho~", Rock Lock cooed.

"Shut up! Concentrate on the Task", Aizawa said, clicking his tongue.

Both men went their way with a few other pro Heroes behind them. They still had to find Eri and the others the got separated from.

You were currently running down the hallways with a Pro Hero next to you. Making quick turns left and right. You were hoping that you wouldn't get caught up with one of the Shie Hassaikai members.

This was the last thing you needed right now but before you could run further the walls started to move. Making you fall down straight to your ass.

"Shit.. I thought they caught him", the hero next to you said.

"What do you mean?", he helped you to get up,"one of the members can merge with objects, well more like, transfer his body into objects. He has separated us all from the others and keeps changing and moving walls. I thought the others had him but apparently not"

You furrowed your brows, you really didn't know the Quirks of everyone, all you knew was Nemotos Quirk and Overhauls. Heck you didn't even know Chronos Quirk.

You looked around trying to make out some sort of path but everything was blocked.

"Fuck...."

"well well well, if this isn't (Y/N)-chan!"

You turned around upon hearing the voice of a girl you to well remember. "Heeeey~", she waved,"remember it's me! Toga!", grinning from ear to ear.

You gulped, you didn't even know HER QUIRK.

Looking at the pro Hero beside you, you hoped he would have the Situation handled but nope.. Toga sprinted towards you both, jumping quickly upwards and practically flinging herself above you two. Landing behind the pro Hero and stabbing him in the back.

He fell down in pain.

You really didn't know if you should be shocked right now or just straight up roll your eyes.

Like... what type of pro hero...

"(Y/N) (Y/N) (Y/N), I MISSED YOU~"

You tried to take a step back but flinched when she swung herself against you, embracing you in a tight hug.

"Uh..."

The Walls changed their forms and structure again, now showing a path to you two.

"Come on, Come on", she jumped before leaning into your ear to whisper,"I know a way out of here!"

Giggling she grabbed your wrist and pulled you down the hallway, you looked back at the Hero lying on the floor. You could tell he was still breathing and just in pain, making you sigh in relieve.

The walls suddenly got back into their previous state and a small Mimic came jumping out of them.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!", Mimic yelled.

Suddenly she halted,"he's so annoying", toga said with an eye roll.

You just giggled,"he's funny, as if we couldn't just stomp on him".

She grinned at you,"EXACTLY!"

"HEY, HAVE SOME RESPECT! I WILL BEAT YOU BOTH UP AND MAKE YOU KISS THE FLOOR! FUCKING TEENS!"

You rolled your eyes, Mimic always managed to get the best out of you,"What do you even have to say you two foot looking ass penis. I could play football with your ass!"

Toga laughed and Mimic started to rage even more. Throwing curse words left and right.

"Oh come on, just shut the fuck up now you bag of sack balls! I will yeet your fucking ass!"

"yeet?", Toga looked at you with a confused expression. Before you could answer though someone interrupted your discussion. "Master Overhaul would be truly upset to find you not in your wedding dress, also don't think I'm blind miss Toga"

You both turned around to find Nemoto with a gun in his hand.

"I would suggest you Miss (L/N) to come over here, that way no one will be harmed and we can continue in a bit with our ceremony. After Master Overhaul, obviously, took care of our uninvited guests"

"Yeah, I rather not come over there"

"If you don't come willingly, I will make you by force! It's up to you!"

"You all are so NO fun to play with", Toga whined next to you.

"Mimic!"

Mimic nodded and emerged with the wall again and as on cue you got separated from Toga and now stood alone with Nemoto in a "room", to close for comfort.

You started to back up while he came closer to you before you were tightly pressed against the wall, trapped in between his arms.

"It's truly a shame, you are a very beautiful young lady but your tongue is absolutley filthy and disrespectful. I cannot figure out why Overhaul hasn't killed you yet, beauty isn't everything after all"

"Jokes on you, he already did", you sarcastically smiled up at him.

He scoffed,"but yet here you stand right in front of me, little rabbit"

"Well... not willingly", you shrugged your shoulders at him.

"Quite the guts for someone with no Quirk and locked up at a place like this"

"But I can still beat your ass?!", raising an eyebrow at him.

"You better watch yourself!"

"Or what?"

He huffed,"you truly should be grateful that Overhaul let you live. If it was me, I wouldn't have been so mercifully!"

"oh yeah, let me be grateful to the man that tries to steal my freedom, body and will. Mmmmmhh, suuuuure! Super grateful", you smiled squinting your eyes at Nemoto.

"You really should be careful on how you talk, I will cut your ton-", with a thud Nemoto fell down forward onto you. You really didn't try to catch him and left him sliding down on the floor before looking up to see a young guy with blond hair and a bright smile on his face.

You tilted your head at him and he introduced himself,"I'm Lemillion! I'm here to safe you and Eri!"

You were slightly dumbfounded as to how he managed to get into this "room", without a sound. Like, you didn't even saw him..

He kept grinning at you and figured you were clearly confused,"My Quirk is Permeation. I can phase my body through physical matters"

"oooh~that explains it", you smiled.

"Yes", he laughed,"my only problem is though, I can't phase you.. but the others will be here soon!"

You nodded your head,"It's alright with me. As long as I'm not alone and with a hero. I'm fine"

"I'll definitely keep you safe!"

On the other side of the building and on the opposite spectrum of you, stood Overhaul. Absolute in rage.

Everyone was supposed to keep an eye on you and Eri, he was prepared for an attack from the pro Heroes but he was sure that it would've been tomorrow. NOT TODAY. NOT ON YOUR WEDDING DAY.

He was getting furious. Mimic managed to lock up some pro Heroes while the others were trying to fight off the other Heroes.

He made his way down the Hallway, making his way to your position that Mimic told him.

According to Mimic, Nemoto was knocked out and Chrono was kept by a Pro Hero. Both still in the building.

Overhaul knew, if he played his cards right, everything would turn out in his favor and he knew, he was getting closer and closer to you. He could feel it.

With a swift movement the Wall moved, Mimic making room for Overhaul. Both you and Lemillion turned around, your face getting pale.

You backed up again, trying to make yourself small.

You were truly relieved that Lemillion was the one standing in front of Overhaul. If there was a superior quirk that could go against Overhauls then it would be his. Overhaul wouldn't be able to touch something that could disappear into thin air. Overhaul was only able to touch solid things.

"Give her to me", Overhaul said with a low voice. By the way his eyes were glistening you could tell he was ready to kill everything that was in his way. You gulped.

"I will no! I will safe (Y/N) and Eri from you!"

"You don't even know what you're talking about.. Lemillion"

Lemillion took a stance and you shrunk a little to the floor. At this moment you wished to be able to transform into a wall just like Mimic.

Just up and mush into the wall.

You really just wanted to run away.

Overhaul slowly started to remove his glove,"I truly hate interruptions. Do you know that it was supposed to be our wedding day today? And you all just went ahead and ruined it. You all are just rats, filthy dirty rats!"

Overhaul leaned down and touched the floor, Spikes emerging, trying to pierce Lemillion.

You quickly covered your eyes with your hands and started to tremble. You were praying that someone would come and stop this madness, that someone would come and finish this up and forever.

You heard Lemillion and Overhaul fight, refusing to look up from your hands.

Making yourself smaller and smaller.

"Hey, I'm here... (Y/N)?", you looked up to see Midoriya crouching in front of you with a worried expression on his face.

"You don't have to worry, I'm here for you now!" Behind him you saw the little girl Eri and another man, very tall with a suit and glasses on.

"Lemillion! Get (Y/N) and Eri out of here! I will finish the rest!", the Man said.

"YOU WON'T TAKE THEM ANYWHERE!", Overhaul yelled out. Attacking both Midoriya and the Man.

You flinched back, looking at Eri to see if she was alright.

"I WON'T LET YOU, I NEED (Y/N)! I NEED ERI! THEY'RE PERFECT FOR MY PLAN! THEY'RE PERFECT FOR GETTING RID OF THIS DISEASE!"

You saw him walking closer to Nemoto who was still unconscious on the floor. To say you were terrified was an understatement. Overhaul merged himself together with Nemoto, taking up on a grotesque form.

"what the...", you couldn't believe your eyes. Your heart almost stopped when you saw him talk, his mask, the beak, opening and closing with each word he said.

"Oh (Y/N), my beautiful Angel"

You shook your head and crawled backwards, away from him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER", Midoriya came in, jumping straight up to Overhaul, trying to knock him out with a kick but failing miserably as Overhaul kept more spikes coming from the floor.

You shrieked upon the sight of Midoriya almost getting pierced by one.

"Overhaul stop! Please..!", you begged.

The Man in the suit and Lemillion went in for a hit, just to jump back again. More spikes emerging from the floor. "PLEASE, STOP. I BEG YOU!"

"You should've listened to me before (Y/N)! Should've behaved. Look at this. This is all your fault!"

"I NEVER WANTED THIS!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM (Y/N)", Midoriya yelled,"THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT! CHISAKI!!!"

"DON'T you DARE call me by that name so flippantly. I THREW AWAY that Name"

Midoriya went in again, kicking down some spikes, heading straight for Overhaul and landing a punch straight to his face. Overhaul stumbled back.

"You little..", before deforming the floor more and more until you all were trapped.

"SIR NIGHTEYE!","SIR", the man, sir Nighteye, jumped and sprinted towards Chisaki, both engaging into a fight. You truly couldn't look at what was happening, you closed your eyes again. Hoping this all would be over soon.

Oh, how you wished this all would be over soon.

Everything was so loud, everything seemed to be closing in on you. This was truly terrifying for you, knowing what Overhaul was capable of, this was absolutely horrifying for you.

But the last thing you heard, which you hoped you would never do, was the piercing through of flesh and a scream in pain.

Your head shot up just to witness Sir Nighteye impaled by a spike and Lemillion just as close to having the same faith as Sir Nighteye.

You repeatedly shook your head, tears welling up in your eyes.

"MIRIO! NIGHTEYE!", Midoriya yelled, in a fit of full on rage he went in for a kick and another and another but Overhaul dodged all of them effortlessly and at last landed a punch towards Midoriya, flinging him towards your direction.

"YOU GUYS COMING HERE HAS ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE FOR YOURSELVES. YOU DO RECOGNIZE THIS, RIGHT? JUST GIVE IT UP. IT'S JUST GOING TO TURN OUT EXACTLY AS I SAID IT WOULD. EVERYONE WILL DIE"

In a swift moment Overhaul let another Spike emerge from the ground, Midoriya flying towards it and in the heat of the moment, you sprung up and sprinted towards him, pushing Midoriya away.

Midoriyas eyes widened, you saw his mouth move but all you heard was a distance ringing in your ear.

Overhauls face twisting to a horrified expression. Lemillion was screaming and Eri was crying.

The pain hitting you at once..

The spike impaling you. 

You opened your eyes and looked at the face of the man you tried to so desperately escape from.

He had you in his arms, cradling you close to his chest,"everything will be fine, Angel. I promise.."

You starred at him, tasting the Iron in your mouth. His hand softly caressing your cheek.

"Yielding to temptation, the wolf reveals itself to be an 'angel' and takes her up to paradise", your croaked out.

"What a poetic way to say he murdered the poor little girl...", your voice cracked, he wiped the blood from the corner of your mouth away"..isn't it?". His eyes never leaving yours.

Your eyes lost focus and slowly all you saw was black, the darkness lulling you in, embracing you...


	42. Free

Day.... (unknown)

Your body was aching, your mouth felt dry and a massive headache was giving you hell.

You didn't even wanted to open your eyes. Scared of what you would see or find.. the events crashing back down on you all at once.

Sir Nighteye, Lemillion... Midoriya....

A sudden hand on your forehead startled you. The hand softly caressed your face, going through your hair, repeating the same movement over and over. You wanted to lift your hand but it felt too heavy so you just stayed silent and put.

You really wanted to know who it was but you were hesitant to look.

You took all your strength and slowly opened your eyes, seeing only a blur you tried to focus, closing and reopening your eyes a couple times.

The hand softly caressing your eyes, helping you to relax and adjust.

When you gained a little bit of sight again you were met with auburn hair and the next thing was those mesmerizing gold eyes. Those beautiful beautiful eyes.

You opened your mouth to say something but due to the fact that it was dry you couldn't let out a tone.

He grabbed a glass of water, helping you to sit up and drink it.

After a couple gulps you sighed, your throat feeling less tight and less scratchy, you looked at him.

"How are you feeling, Angel?"

You refused to answer him and turned your head away from  
him, looking around you stiffened up.

"I'm home....", you muttered.

"Mmh, I had to bring you home. The Yakuza base was completely destroyed. I couldn't have let you stay there, I had to bring you to a safer place"

You looked back at him, furrowing your eyebrows, you were hesitant to ask but you had to know,"what happened to the others-?"

"They're gone"

Your heart stopped, you starred at him in shock,"gone..?"

"Yes, they're gone Angel...", he cupped your cheek and stroked it with his thumb,"Heroes are nothing but dirt, Angel. They wouldn't have saved you. It was never their top priority to save you!... I. Saved. You!"

You shook your head,"no.... no you're lying"

"Why did they save Eri but let you die?"

"No... you... you can't compare a child to me..."

"I can't? Didn't they want to 'save' you both? I'm pretty sure that you died and if it wasn't for me.. for me saving you.. you would be dead, Angel"

You kept shaking your head, telling yourself over and over that he was bluffing. He was lying but the more he talked, the more you believed him.

The more you registered... THEY let you die... THEY let you lie in the arms of a monster... THEY let him take you away... THEY let him save you... 

THEY let you rot in hell. 

Tears cascaded down your cheeks which he effortlessly wiped away, cupping your face he kissed your forehead over the black medical mask he was wearing before embracing you, pressing your head against his chest.

Letting the tears fall you started to sob into his chest, gripping his dress shirt tightly.

„why why why why...."

„Cause they're heroes.. heroes are a disease of the society, do you understand now ? Do you understand why I do what I do, Angel? Nobody will care for you as much as I do. I would save you over and over again.. you don't have to rely on anyone anymore but me"

"I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry", you cried into his chest.

"It's alright Angel. It's fine. I forgive you.."

You wrapped your arms around his neck, burying yourself into him, his arms around you tightening. You were crying, sobbing, weeping until you fell asleep in his arms.

He lied you back down on the bed, smirking in satisfaction on how he easily manipulated you.

He left you alone for the day, wanting you to rest and calm down. After all, he just wanted the best for you. He went out of your now, shared apartment, grabbing the keys on the way and heading out. He had to meet up with Chrono so they could talk about their future plans.

For now they had to lay low but that wouldn't stop him from finding a new place, from continuing his plan.

You on the other hand woke up and looked around, rubbing your now bloodshot swollen eyes.

You felt your guts twist and turn.

You shot up from the bed and ran towards your bathroom, vomiting into the toilet.

You harshly gripped your hair, tears falling down your cheeks. With shaky legs you stood up and looked at yourself into the mirror, you wanted to scream, you wanted to rip your hair off, you wanted to gouge your own eyes out.

Your fingertips were tingling, your muscles started to tense.

In the Heat of the moment you punched straight into the mirror.

Starring at the now broken pieces, you heavily breathed in and out.

The blood from your hand dripping down the sink and on the floor. You kept starring at your own reflection, realizing how fucked up you looked. Bloodshot lifeless eyes, dry lips, disheveled hair, your face pale, dull, plane. The white dress/nightgown you were wearing was starting to get soaked with blood.

"where's your little angel now?", you asked no one.

Life was literally sucked out of you.

You didn't remember, no, you didn't want to remember the last time you hit a low like this.

Those memories were buried deep. A gravestone put on top of them. No one besides your parents knew your past and it should be kept that way.

Taking a last glance at yourself you turned around and headed towards your bedroom, the blood from your hand leaving a trail behind you. Standing by the door you looked into your room. Your heart feeling heavy.

You felt numb. No thoughts were crossing your mind.

It felt surreal.

And before you knew it, you turned and ran.

Grabbing a wallet on the go you ran and ran. Not bothering to put shoes on. You just kept running! Almost stumbling through the door you took a sharp turn to the left and continued to run. Remembering the day you arrived. Remembering they way from where the Uber driver came.

Pushing past people, stumbling over concrete, your lungs were burning but you couldn't care, you wouldn't care.

People looked at you as if you were insane, as if you lost your mind and maybe you did.

Maybe you reached the point you tried to avoid.

Maybe you tried to run away from your past that caught up to you now... as they say, old habits die hard.

But at this point you didn't know anymore.

All you knew is that your so called hero friends left you, a monster was housing with you and the demons were probably looking for you.

You were holding onto the last bit of sanity you had left, which was probably just as big as a scratch.

You didn't even know what you were gonna do. Right now your intuition told you to run to the train station and get a train home.

But what were you gonna do afterwards ?

You didn't know, you didn't know.

You didn't know. 

FOCUS...

You were getting tired, the train station was relatively far away but you didn't care. You had to catch a train to your hometown, you had to. There was no other way.

Your mind went running wild but what were you supposed to do when all you could think about was the monsters awaiting you the other direction. You knew they were lurking in the shadows.

Or maybe it was just your paranoia. 

Focus 

FOCUS....

At one point you feared you got lost since you still didn't know your way around here but you soon sighed in relief when you saw the train station in the distance.

Your heart rate speeding up.

You were so close...

So close....

"KID?" 

"(Y/N)?! (Y/N)!!!" 

You turned your head and saw those red crimson wings. Hawks flying after you, trying to catch up to you. You ignored him and ran faster..

Faster 

FASTER 

F A S T E R 

"(Y/N)!!!! WAIT!! (Y/N) PLEASE!! WAIT!!"

People jumped out of your way since you were practically sprinting through the mass. Even dodging the red winged hero, since he was flying really low to get you. 

So Close 

SO CLOSE 

The entrance was in front of you, all you had to do was run through it and disappear in the mass, buy your ticket and swiftly make your way towards the train.

Easy... Easy!! Right??? 

Yeah 

Yeah

YEAH 

"WAIT!!! PLEASE!!! GODDAMMIT!"

Run 

RUN 

FUCKING RUN

You pushed through the door entrance, huffing, looking left and right before trying to blend in with the crowd.

You saw Hawks running in, franticly looking around, speaking to someone on the phone. Going with the crowd you found a ticket automat you can purchase a ticket from.

You quickly did so, throwing in the last coins you could find in the wallet, making a quick turn towards the station you had to go to.

In the distance you could hear Hawks yelling out your name but what caught you off guard was that more than one person was calling out your name. You turned around and saw police officers checking some bystanders while there close to Hawks, who was pushing through the crowd, frantically looking for you, stood Tokoyami, a bit further was Shoto with Endevaour. Both making their way through the crowd.

Your heart rate started to speed up again. Quickly pushing through people to get to the station you saw a shadow in the corner of your eye.

You looked towards the direction and accidentally made eye contact with Dabi, who's eyes widened and instantly narrowed. Your breath hitched and you turned to run.

You finally reached the station where your train was supposed to depart but to your luck it still didn't arrive. You turned to look around to figure where would be the best place to "hide" before the train arrives and the others find you.

Spotting a vending machine at the far back against the wall, you quickly made your way towards it, gracefully turning to hide behind it and keeping an eye out for anyone that looks suspicious.

Your heart rate wasn't going to calm down until you're finally IN the train but you still tried your hardest to regulate your breathing pattern.

Every noise, every move, kept you on edge. If you would make it into the train, you knew that you would finally be able to let everything behind....

At least for now. 

At least for some time...

You kept glancing at the big clock hanging above everyone, counting the seconds. The train would arrive in a mere 5 minutes but those 5 minutes felt like an eternity... 

Please

Please come

PLEASE 

you kept shifting around, fumbling with the hem of the nightgown/dress you still wore. The blood on it almost dry.   
Occasionally glancing around and hiding again if you saw a suspicious shadow or general a suspicious person.

The clock showed 3 minutes left and you heard the announcement through the speakers, your heart rate speeding up in anticipation.

In the distance you could make out the train who was coming closer in a rapid speed. 

Just a little bit

JUST.A.LITTLE.BIT

The train came to a halt, you waited until the passengers got out of it before swiftly looking around and dashing towards it.

"(Y/N))!"

"THERE SHE IS!!!"

You stood by the door, turned around to see Hawks running towards you, his hand reaching out to you.

You closed your eyes, holding your breath and....

The doors closed.... 

You opened your eyes to see Hawks on the other side, pressing his palms against the door, looking at you desperately through the window/door that was separating you both. 

You locked eyes with him and before the train could depart...

Tears started to roll down your cheeks...

A genuine smile stretching upon your face....

Before muttering out...

"I'm free..."

And with that the train departed, leaving Hawks looking after you, his heart aching and ripping into pieces...

Finally I'm free...


	43. Family (Secrets)

Day.... (unknown)

You stood in front of your family's house, knocking hesitantly on the door. You waited a few seconds before the door opened up, revealing your mom.

She looked at your disheveled form, seeing the blood stain on the dress and the dried out blood on your fist and sighed.

"What did you do again?"

You stood in the bathroom with her inspecting your wound. She cleaned it up a bit making sure that no mirror shards were in the cut before preparing you a bath. She went to fetch some fresh clothes for you while you sunk into the warm bath water and washed yourself up. 

Sitting on the kitchen stool, your mom stood in front of you, disinfecting the wound and taking a look at it.

"You're Lucky it's Just the surface. You don't have to get stitches..."

You merely nodded your head.

She put a wound creme on it and bandaged it tightly,"we have to change the bandage every couple hours and leave the wound every now and then to breath for a few minutes so it heals faster, alright?"

You again just merely nodded your head, she sighed. She could tell by your state that you weren't in a good place right now.

She hesitantly reached out her hand to you and rubbed your back, embracing you like a mother would embrace her little child.

"Tell me, darling... what happened?"

You took a deep breath and recalled the past events, from the moment you first arrived to the event a few moments ago.

She listened throughout it, embracing you, comforting you.

When you were finished, you were crying into her chest, trembling, feeling small and weak.

She gave you a couple minutes to calm down before looking into your eyes, holding you by the shoulders.

"You are so brave! After all what happened you are still standing in front of me. You are still alive. I know this life hasn't treated you well over the past years but I will do anything to make sure that nothing will happen to you ever again! You are so strong! Not a lot of people, I don't think anyone, would've been able to withstand what you did! Oh my little baby!"

She hugged you tightly again, stroking your hair in a comforting manner.

"You know what, you're gonna go to your room and take a well deserving rest and later I'll wake you up for dinner ! Alright?"

You nodded your head, hiccuping since tears were still falling down your cheeks.

You really needed to rest, you really needed to sleep and just relax, not worrying about anything. 

You stood up and with a slouched back you went to your room, falling face first down on the bed, snuggling into the comforter.

Sleep took over you instantly and you went to dreamland.

"Whats with all the blood?", your dad asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Our precious daughter came home..."

Your dad halted in his movements,"what did she do?"

"Don't worry, she didn't do anything.. fortunately... it's just that a lot of stuff happened to her... sit down honey, I'll tell you everything.. you want something to eat?"

He shook his head and sat down, listening to the story you told her before he clenched his fists and abruptly stood up,"if I get my hands on these guys, I will rip their guts out and hang them upside down the fucking tree", he growled.

Your mom was chopping some vegetables up with a smile on her face,"oh honey, I'm pretty sure that they will come to look for her", she turned around with the knife in her hand,"and then we will make sure to invite them to dinner, what do you say?" 

"Mom?"

"Mmh? I'm in the kitchen!"

You sleepily walked into the kitchen, rubbing your eyes tiredly,"I'm hungry...", you pouted.

"Its almost finished darling, come set up the table!"

You went ahead and got the cutlery, glasses and the plates out, setting everything on the table. You sat down and shifted around in your seat before jumping slightly,"BOO!"

Your father scared you making him laugh out loud, you joined him and giggled,"dad~", whining slightly.

He leaned down and kissed the top of your head, ruffling your hair,"glad your home my little soldier"

He went towards the fridge, getting a pack of juice out and setting it down on the table before pouring himself and you a cup. Your mom usually opted for a small glass of wine on the evening.

He sat down and crossed his arms,"mom told me what happened. Don't ever hesitate to call me or your mom! We will immediately come and get you"

You nodded your head and gave him a small smile,"thanks dad"

"You don't have to thank me. This shouldn't even be in question. Are you gonna stay here ?"

"for now.."

Your mom set down the food. She prepared one of your favorites meal since you aren't feeling well, it was your go to happy food and she always prepared it when you were feeling down.

"What do you mean with for now?", your mom asked, sitting down and pouring herself a glass of wine.

"I was thinking about leaving the country"

Both parents looked at you, concern written on their faces.

"Again?", your dad asked.

You nodded your head and looked down..,"yeah.... again..."

Your mom took a sip from her glass before clearing her throat,"let's look for a house then! I was always very interested in France! Maybe we can find a house near the ocean or a sea !", she happily suggested.

"Mmh, but it's has to be a big house, I need room for my shit", your dad said.

You looked up at your parents in surprise,"w-what? W-wait?! You're gonna come to ???"

Your parents looked at you with a dumbfound expression,"duh? Do you think we gonna let you move to another country without us? Honey we are a team. The next time someone tries something funny with you those people will have their balls missing"

You father nodded in agreement,"also, how are you gonna visit us if you live across the globe? I mean you can find your own apartment somewhere in... I guess... France?", he looked at your mother with a are-you-for-real-expression but continued nonetheless,"but as, apparently your mother wants to, we're gonna live per usual in a house somewhere in the countryside"

"Don't feel obligated!"

"Oh no no, honey! No! Don't worry! We just want you to feel safe and we want you to know that you can rely on us! Whenever and wherever!"

"Thanks...", you said with a smile on your face. You were grateful for your parents. They went through so much shit, even with you they went through hell and back but they always reassured you they would never in a million years exchange you or the past for anything.

It was part of all of your life's that you had to live with and grow with.

You continued your dinner, your parents telling you everything that happened in the time you weren't here.

After dinner you went to your room, all you wanted to do was sleep, sleep and sleep, since sleep was one thing that was slacking extremely over the past few weeks.

Something you were missing dearly.

You let yourself fall down onto your bed, snuggling into the comforter.

Closing your eyes you hopped to forget everything, you wished you could forget everything that had happened. But you couldn't and you knew... you just knew that those scars would forever be burned into your heart, just like everything else.

Everything that made your heart close itself off, further and further.

Everything that made your heart hurt, further and further.

Everything that made your heart numb and cold, further and further.

And for some reason you knew, you knew that something was about to happen that would bring hell upon everyone. 

Hell upon your loved once and humanity...

The hell that was called you...

If you were silently listening you could hear the devil knocking right at your door waiting for you... 

Waiting for your...

Awakening.


	44. Closer and Closer

Day.... (unknown)

It has been a while since you felt well rested and ready for the day. 

You almost felt like celebrating. You arose from the bed and went towards the bathroom, washing yourself up before heading downstairs. You saw your mom lying on the couch, watching a TV Show,"what time is it?", you asked her while walking towards the Kitchen.

"oh, it's like 4pm or something", she said, not looking at you. 

"What? Already?? Jeez.."

"I thought I let you rest, didn't wanted to wake you up"

That was one thing you dearly loved about your mom, she never was the type to wake your ass up at a certain time, if you wanted to sleep, she let you. 

Even if you would sleep two days through, she wouldn't budge you. Maybe ask if you would like to eat something but thats it. 

You grabbed some cereals and started to eat, your mom looking at you with a displeased look,"honestly, you could've just made yourself a proper meal if we look at the time".

"Yah, but technically its morning for me", you grinned making her roll her eyes at you.

"What a weird child I have", she sighed,"oh btw, your father won't come home until tomorrow. Work is keeping him up all night"

You nodded your head in acknowledgment, it wasn't something unusual so you never really minded.

"When is your vacation over mom?"

She whined," I have to go back to work tomorrow... ah~ thinking about work makes me want to have a vacation again"

You giggled,"oh my oh my, what are your plans for today?"

"Oh, nothing in particular, I'm gonna enjoy my last day on the couch and you? Do you have any plans dear?"

"I thought about visiting my friends... If you don't mind?"

"No, why should I mind. Everyone lives close by and honestly, I don't think anythings gonna happen in our small town. So just relax and enjoy yourself, you deserve it!", she smiled at you before returning back to her show. 

You finished your cereals and washed the dishes before heading back to your room to get ready. You were happy about the fact that you still had some clothes left here, since when you moved you haven't brought everything with you. You wanted to slowly but surely move all your clothes and stuff to your new apartment. 

You're genuinely glad you never really finished with this task.

Taking out a short tight checkered dress in yellow and a tight white turtleneck shirt you put both of them on. Putting on some transparent black knee socks with black chucks your look was pretty much complete. 

Topping it off with a cute yellow scrunchy, you messily put your hair into a ponytail. Fixing up your make up you were ready to head out but your mom stopped you.

"I assume you don't have your cellphone anymore so here, take mine. In case something happens either call the house phone or call your father. We'll be immediately by your side", you nodded your head and thanked her. 

She took out some cash and pressed it into your hand,"don't lose it", she winked before letting you on your way. 

You went out and marched towards your best friends house. It wasn't far from yours, maybe 20 minutes by foot. 

You took deep breaths of the fresh air around you. Since you lived in a little town, everything around you was more or less forest and parks, also in the part of town you lived in there wasn't many cars around. Occasionally someone would drive through your streets but all in all it was a lot quieter. 

On the other end of your town there was a lot more traffic, since the Highway was close by. 

You did love living here, you genuinely did and you would absolutely miss this town but your heart told you to leave. You knew if you don't leave everyone around you would be in great danger and thats the last thing you wanted. 

You sighed... 

Oh, how you would miss your friends. 

After all... you did kinda grew up in this town... 

Hawks was in great distress. 

Never in a million years did he thought that you would leave just like that. Technically you did leave once but this time he had a heavy feeling in his heart. 

But what stressed him completely out was more or less the fact that his employees did find out some info about you. He almost had to scoff, obviously the government wouldn't provide him with info or give him access, the didn't know shit themselves. They didn't had Info about you.

The only thing the government had of you were papers of you moving into Japan. Nothing more nothing less. But thats the thing, everyone thought you grew up here.. but with the info he got that was out of complete question. 

His employees got in contact with the place you were born in. Which was in (country name), (city name). 

They almost hung up on them but they successfully got info out of them and here comes Hawks in the game. 

He was currently on a flight to your old country. Several places were given him on a list that he would start to check out. Crossing each and every one off. He didn't had a problem with all this, it just bugged him that the type of facilities he was about to check out were not just your old school or kindergarten or your old "friends", no, what gave him the chills was the name of three particular facilities. 

\- Coldridge Prison

\- Rutledge Asylum

\- Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth

He did his fair share of research about those facilities and found some dark twisted things that he didn't want to imagine. 

He didn't want to believe that you had anything to do with those places but he would find out all in due time. 

On the other hand he was getting suspicious of the government, why were they stressing so much about you? Why did they want to have all this information about you? 

He had a gut wrenching feeling that he would find out sooner or later and he had a feeling he wouldn't like what he would find. 

He sighed and rubbed his temples. He didn't want all of this, he wanted to just be with you. He knew he already had messed up the first few times you met. He was practically betraying you, well not practically, he did betray you. After all you heard him that one day at the hospital. You heard all about his plans and him asking the others to keep an eye out on you, to low key interrogate you. 

It wasn't a surprise to him that you would want to leave. 

What annoyed him to no end was also the fact that Dabi tried to get in contact with him, trying to pry info about you out of him. Hell even if he knew something about you he wouldn't give that Info to Dabi. 

Who the fuck does this bastard think he is. 

But that gave him also a sorta relieve. It did meant that you weren't really working together with the League as everyone previously assumed, I mean you were pretty cooperative all the time but still everyone had their suspicions about you working together with the league. But after all this, he knew you weren't. 

With the luck you had you were just messily tangled into this entire shit. 

But it also kept him on edge, the fact that Dabi was asking about you meant that the blue flamed man had his interest in you on a more, emotional level, if you could say. 

You did had your charm, Hawks knew that but he would definitely do anything to keep the League away from you. 

Damn, even if he had known that you were captured by Overhaul he would've made sure to get you outta there, he only found out later that the other Pro Heroes went to Overhaul to actually fetch you and small girl. 

His heart sunk when he heard that the mission was a failure, that you were still in the grasp of Overhaul. But he understood why, he was glad that the kids were safe. The Pros retreated after the Shie Hassaikai defeated a handful of other Pros and Police officers, the building was close to collapsing so they had to make fast decisions. 

He remembered the face of Lemillion and Midoriya. Midoriya couldn't stop crying, blaming himself that he wasn't able to save you, saying he was too weak. 

He was beating himself up pretty badly about what happened. The others tried to reassure him that they will definitely get their hands on you and Overhaul and that they should be glad that at least the little kid was save but Midoriya wasn't having it. 

He stormed off.

Hawks on the other hand was sure that you were fine, you were strong after all. He genuinely believed that and he was so fucking happy when he saw you running down the street. 

He knew why you were running. He knew you were running away from Overhaul.

But what fucking broke him was the fact that you didn't just ran away from Overhaul but that you started to run away from him too. 

The look on your face was burned into his broken heart, the smile you gave him, the words you muttered that he could clearly understand.. 

Free...

You were free... 

He sighed once more before looking out of the window, there were still a couple more hours until he arrives at your old hometown, so he opted to sleep for a couple more hours until he had to mentally prepare himself on what he was about to witness of your.... gruesome... past... 

"OMG (Y/N)!!!"

Your best friend sprang into your arms, hugging you tightly and almost stumbling down on the floor with you. 

She was all smiley and giggly, happy to see you. 

She immediately ushered you inside, practically dragging you into her room. She was so excited she almost slipped cause of the way she was jumping and sprinting around. 

"AH~!!!! I FUCKING MISSED YOU!!!", she whined, practically falling on top of you on her bed. 

She snuggled up to you and you laughed,"I missed you too, you fluff ball!"

She, of course, immediately asked you out if you met any cute guys, dreamily talking about how you probably already found your prince charming and was waiting for the wedding invitation when she noticed your sudden shift in mood. 

You fumbled with your fingers. 

She sat up and looked at you with a concern expressions,"what happened?"

You took a deep breath,"listen-"

"Tell me!"

You sighed. You started to tell her, just like your mother, all the stuff that had happened to you. Not leaving out details, like you may or may not did with your mom. 

Like that one night with *cough* *cough* Dabi. 

Now she really didn't need to know that. 

But you did tell your friend. You and your best friend had a special type of friendship, since the first day you both met. Never leaving each other behind, being loyal and trustworthy to each other. Secrets that were shared were secrets kept as secrets between both your lips. 

And every now and then you both fooled around... but that is a story for another time... or is it?

Let's just say, sometimes, even your own parents, people thought you were both in a relationship but you both always just giggled and winked. Letting the people decide for themselves. 

You had to admit to one thing though, the emotions and expressions on your best friends face were too laughable. The way she switched from pissed, to smug, to angsty, to panicked, to smug, to dreamy and then to pissed again was almost comical. 

"MAAAAAAN WTF!!!! WHATS UP WITH THEM?!" 

You shrugged your shoulders,"don't ask me"

She slumped down onto here back on the bed, sighing in annoyance. 

"You must've gotten a headache everyday. Men are literally sometimes worse than Women and that just proves it again"

You were glad that your friend took it a little on the lighter side. She always said that if it isn't affecting you too much, it won't affect her too much. Only if it stresses you out than she will stress out about it too. 

You loved this about her. 

She knew that you didn't like it when people worried too much about you. You always felt burdened with it so she opted to chill about the stuff if you were chill. 

But she did ask you if you were truly fine with everything just to make sure. But you honestly told her that you didn't know what to feel about all the events.

"Like... I feel like I should be more distressed and concern but I also feel nothing. I... I almost feel numb.. or no.. not almost.. I do feel numb"

She furrowed her brows,"Are you... you know?"

"Oh.. no.. currently they're silent. I don't feel like I will go to THAT place. Even thought I did felt like i was loosing my mind yesterday I feel pretty good today. It's crazy how fast I can calm down when I'm here"

"I'm glad but you know you can always hit me up if you need anything or if you feel like your sanity is dropping. You know I care for you and your well being!"

"I know and I'm super grateful for that!", you said, giving her a genuine smile. She smiled back at you.

"How long are you gonna stay here? Please say forever~", she cutely whined at the end. 

You giggled,"I'm gonna stay for a couple but not sure for how long exactly. I'm thinking about moving away, my parents even agreed to come with me"

She pouted.

"Ah~ don't do that face", you whined, squishing her cheeks,"I'm not doing this just for me but for you and the others too. I don't want to drag any of you into this mess. I mean, I am at fault too-"

"Oh, Shut up. No you're not! We never had problems with having a little bit of fun. It's just that those motherfuckers are crazy and you didn't know that. Also Overhaul is completely from another spectrum, this motherfucker straight up kidnapped you without even asking you out first. Like helloooo~, he could've at least took you out for a coffee or some shit", she said annoyed, crossing her arms. 

You laughed,"Oh my god. No! First of all, I shouldn't have! Second of all, I don't think it would've made the situation better with Overhaul, especially after he threatened me.."

"No, NO, NOOOO~ It doesn't matter. You can have as much fun as you want and even if you fuck around with 5 pro Heroes and 10 Villains, no one has the right to push you around like this. Also whats up with all that 'You're mine' talk. Like Bitch, you're no ones. Did they never heard anything of one night stands or friends that occasionally fool around but stay FUCKING FRIENDS!?!?!?!"

"I know that you're trying to defend my actions but I was in the wrong too", you laughed. 

"No, (Y/N), listen! It isn't your fault that you look like a fairytale version of a biblical angel packed in porcelain. If men can't behave and keep it in their pants it isn't your fault! Nothing will justify what they did, you had your fun, no hard feelings from the start, what they do is and was absolutely not in your control! You're not responsible for it if someone fell in love with you and you didn't, it isn't your responsibility if someone doesn't understand that!"

She was right and you knew it, you looked down and thought about everything again. 

You did, several times by that, made clear what you were thinking. You never talked around the bush, you always straight forwardly told anyone what you were thinking and you did but you just now realized how nobody ever acknowledged your feelings. 

It always felt like you were talking to a brick wall. 

"Oh and (Y/N), what did Overhaul threatened you with?"

"Huh? Oh.. eh.. he said that the met you and talked to you, threatening that he would hurt my family and you..."

She furrowed her brows,"(Y/N)... he never talked to me.."

You looked up at her with wide eyes and mouth agape...,"that fucking bastard..."

She shook her head,"don't worry about him now, lets just hope that his ass doesn't show up here or he will be castrated on sight. To think that he threatened you like this so you would agree to marry him. Crazy Bastard.. You know what! Let's forget about all of this and focus on the here and now!"

"Yeah... I'm just a little shocked-"

"aaah... shuuuush, stop talking about this, let's do something else. If you keep thinking about all this you will overthink your brain dead"

"Thanks, I'm a master at that"

"I know~ that's why... how about...", she thought for a second before a smirk appeared on her face.. she crawled towards you and pushed you down on your back, sitting herself on top of you and leaning down,"... how about we have some fun...", she said before she started to give you kisses down your neck, her hand smoothly gliding down your stomach...


	45. Digging Up The Past

Day 71 (heavier topics (gore-ish) if not comfortable please don't read!)

Hawks stood in front of your old Kindergarten, that was his first stop on the list.

He walked inside and asked the supervisors if they could remember a girl named (F/N) (L/N), most of them were rather new so they didn't know you but the reaction of a certain old woman peeked his interest.

"Ma'am?"

She hesitantly turned to him,"Mmh?", she was nervously fidgeting with her hands, obviously stressed.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Perhaps... why?"

"It's about a girl, (F/N) (L/N), do you remember her?"

Her eyes nervously darted left and right,"n-no, why are you asking?", she was speaking fast, stumbling over her own words.

"Ma'am, I don't want to be like this but I advise you to say the truth. You know who I'm talking about, you're very bad at lying"

She shook her head,"I won't talk, you don't talk aloud about demons or say their names... unless you truly have a death wish!", she seemed to get mad, in utter distress.

He raised his brow,"what do you mean?"

She scoffed,"as I said I won't talk, all I have to say is, I hope she rots in hell!"

She turned around and shuffled away, leaving the pro Hero alone.

He furrowed his brows, he couldn't understand her reaction. What happened, that a kindergartner would say such words about a seemingly angel like you?

He shook his head,"well that was a fail of getting information.... next stop... her old school!"

He flew towards your school, seeing a couple students in the distance. He landed effortlessly on the concrete and looked around. It was a rather small school and the condition of the school... well yeah... you could say, it looked a little run down... just... a little :)

He walked inside, students were starring at the pro hero in awe. He, the good hero that he is, smiled at the students and waved at them, some girls instantly swooning for him.

He chuckled before walking up to one, she started to furiously blush at his intense gaze,"could anyone lead me to the principals office?"

The girls shyly nodded her head before almost stumbling over her two own feet before quickly shuffling forwards and showing Hawks the way.

He chuckled,"cute"

Making her blush harder and bury her face behind her book.

Soon after he stood in front of the office and knocked, waiting for someone to respond and to his luck he got called in.

"Oh, a pro Hero from Japan! What an honor, how can I help you?"

"I'm here because of a certain someone, (F/N) (L/N). Do you perhaps know something about her?"

The principal sighed,"she wasn't a student for long here, Mister Hawks. There was always trouble around the girl. I just remember who her teacher was, she retired after (Y/N) was gone from the school. She was a mysterious girl but also a very terrifying one. Nobody knew where she disappeared to exactly. Only rumors went around, where she was spotted, who she was with and so on. But all in all nobody knew anything but everyone seemed to be afraid of her"

"What do you mean with after she was gone?"

"Miss (L/N) completely disappeared one day. It was like she never existed, no one searched for her and we were told to bury everything of her away. To never talk about her ever again. I'm not even surprised that a pro Hero came to investigate her case"

"Why was everyone afraid of her?"

"A lot of rumors spread around that she was aggressive. That she was mentally crazy. A horrible rumor spread one day and I tried to do anything in my possibility to stop it from spreading, the kids talked about seeing her killing someone and since then everyone was afraid of her. But to be fair she didn't made it easy for the others as well"

"In what way?"

"She was always very stoic, never moving her face even an inch. Very silent, very timid. She was average in school, attended all her classes but never participated or talked to anyone. I remember her eyes the clearest. I have never met anyone in my life with those kind of eyes before.... they were two colored and void of any emotion, it almost seemed like she was just a shell of a body"

Hawks couldn't believe that he was hearing this about you. You were like two different people. And... two colored eyes?? Since when...? No maybe the principal is talking about someone else.. yeah, probably a misunderstanding...

"You said that you were told to never talk about her again, who ordered this? And also, if she really killed anyone wouldn't she have been investigated?"

"One day a bunch of men in suits stood in our school. They ordered this. After that it was like Miss (L/N) just... died. Forgotten and gone... I was always in doubt Mister Hawks. I thought a girl like her, killing someone ? I mean sure she seemed really intimidating but still, that doesn't justify anything. That doesn't mean she did something so horrible"

Hawks sighed,"do you have any pictures of (F/N) (L/N)? Or is everything gon-"

"You can't tell anyone this Mister Hawks but i did keep some things. Everyone who had just a reminder of Miss (L/N) had to burn everything. But I managed to hide some things away, in hopes that one day someone would figure out what happened to her..."

"Why?", Hawks furrowed his brows, why was the principal so keen on keeping stuff from you?

The principal sighed,"since the day she disappeared I couldn't rest, I feel like I failed as a principal, protecting my student. The guilt is eating me up alive everyday. I just need closure. I need to know what happened to the poor girl and... and if i would've been able to do anything..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to find out what happened!"

The principal nodded before he stood up and went to a safe, opening it up and bringing out a little box, he sat down again and opened the box up. He had several class pics and looked for the class you were in.

When he found the picture he gave it to Hawks and indeed, there you were, though you did look completely different from now but he couldn't pin point what it was.

Maybe he'll find out later.

But there you were, your eyes looked the same but just as the principal said, your eyes had two different eye colors. Your hair had a different length and even... a different color?

He couldn't explain himself what he saw, it seemed to be you but you didn't LOOK like you.

"Can I keep the picture?"

"Please, take it. I think it's better if I let it go at some point... I think the time is now. It eases my mind that you're here to find out what happened"

Hawks nodded. He pretty much got all the info he needed, now he had to go to the three places he hoped he could avoid but your 'disappearance' wasn't sitting right with Hawks.

And the rumors about you killing someone... were they literally just rumors or was there some truth in it. After all he had a prison to visit on the list... but how gruesome must've been the act, the killing, be to get you in prison at such a young age?

He had to find out more and even if it meant to find you and hunt you down to personally ask you about all this.

He looked at the next spot he had to visit.

Coldridge Prison.

He turned towards the principal and gave him nod before heading out and making his way towards Coldridge Prison.

While on his way towards it his mind was going through all the info he got so far and instead of possible answers he just got more and more questions.

It frustrated him to no end.

The prison was located a little bit further away from the city, located on a small hill next to the sea.

He entered and was immediately greeted by a guard, he showed him some documents and told him that he had an appointment with the director of the ward.

The guard showed him the way towards the office, in the meantime Hawks looked around, letting a feather of his sneakily detach from his wings. He knew that the possibilities of him snooping around here were practically non existent but what do you have feather for, right?

Soon the guard and the winged hero stood in front of a heavy door, knocking on it, it opened up, revealing a rather dark room with a metal desk in the far end of the room, behind it a huge window.

You would think that you get a view of the sea but all you saw was the inmates of the prison and their cells.

This made Hawks slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello, Mister Hawks? It's a pleasure to meet you. What brings you to me?"

„I have a couple questions regarding a girl, she was supposed to be locked up here a couple years back"

He director started to smirk,"I think I know who you're talking about. Is she still alive?"

Hawks raised his eyebrow at this question,"pardon?"

„Sorry, where are my manners", he chuckled.

He gestured towards the seat in front of his desk,"please, take a seat... Hawks"

Hawks reluctantly took a seat, eyeing the director carefully.

„Ask away, I'll try to be as transparent as possible!", he smirked.

Hawks was about to ask but the director interrupted him,"I just want to know one thing, before I answer anything regarding (F/N) (L/N)..", Hawks eyes widened, he didn't even mention your name, yet the man in front of him apparently already knew,"...why is a pro Hero from Japan interested in (F/N) (L/N)? Don't tell me her ass is in Japan? So she's alive!"

Hawks eyed him, the man had a crazy look in his eyes, laughing at the thought of you still being alive and in Japan.

„Should she be dead?"

„Oh, she should be more than dead. She should've been buried 10 feet under, name and existence long forgotten, without any trace of existence"

„Why-„

„She was a Monster. A beautiful fucking monster. She was a danger for not only society but herself as well"

Hawks looked at the man, recalling the evening when he found you with several stab wounds on the floor, inflicting them all to yourself.

„You know what I'm talking about right?", the man smirked, seeing the Hero in thought.

„Why was she locked up here?"

„Oh, you didn't know? It was said that she killed a man in cold blood"

„It was said? So it was never confirmed?"

The director just shrugged his shoulders.

„If it wasn't confirmed, why was she locked up?"

„Mister Hawks, since our jobs are almost identical I assume you will investigate some other places as well? Like the Rutledge Asylum?"

„What do you know about it? And why aren't you answering my questions?"

„There's not a lot I can answer Hawks. I can only speak for myself and what happened behind my 4 walls", he smirked.

„You're hiding a lot of things, Sir"

„It's not hiding, it's more or less, not mentioning certain details, if you will"

„But-„

„I don't have to give those details out Mister Hawks. After all... you're not authorized", he grinned at Hawks.

Hawks huffed out but he didn't need to know more anyways. With the feather he has send around he already figured enough out.

„Alright, whatever. Thanks for your time. I'll be leaving now", Hawks stood up, he was ready to leave when the director stopped him.

„You should be careful with her. If she's still alive and living normally, it probably means she doesn't... know or.... remember what she's capable of doing"

Hawks turned to him with a raised brow and narrowed eyes.

The Director continued,"I'll tell you so much, her parents aren't as innocent as anyone might believe, just like her. She wasn't the only one locked up here.."

Hawks just got more questions and less answers. This was getting more and more frustrating and the more info he got the less he wanted to know what had happened to you. He knew the further he went the more dark and twisted it got. 

He was NOT excited, to say the least. 

"Alright", Hawks nodded and turned, leaving the Directors office. 

His feather quickly came flying back and attached itself back to his wings. Nothing in this prison was overly suspicious but the way it looked and reeked was another thing...

It didn't look humanly decent in here and some Inmates were clearly treated like animals in here. He sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't even compare Tartarus with this. Tartarus was an overly clean place with high security. Depending on the villain everyone was treated differently but still humanly. 

He really didn't wanna know how bad the people are treated here. The yelling and the shouting was already enough to confirm his suspicions. 

As soon as he reached the entrance and left the place he took a deep breath, looking at his list the next place was one he dreaded the most..

Rutledge Asylum.

He flew over, the Asylum relatively close to the city but still not in the City, just like the Prison. 

When he saw it in the distance it seemed like the atmosphere changed. It suddenly got darker, gloomier. As if this building was in a completely different world and dimension. It gave him chills. 

He entered and was greeted with completely white walls, tiles, no windows or any sort of seating areas. In the middle of the room, a receptionist, behind her a heavy metal door. 

That was all to it, just a receptionist sitting on her desk, nothing else in the entrance room. 

He gulped,"Hello, excuse me?"

The woman looked up at the pro Hero, void of any emotion, dark circles evident under her eyes. Her skin pale and sunken in. 

If it wasn't for the fact that she was moving and clearly breathing, he could've assumed that she was a corpse. 

She didn't talk nor made a sound so Hawks continued,"is there a possibility that I can talk to the Director of this Facility? Or to a nurse or doctor?"

The woman looked down at her papers, writing something down before pointing to the door behind her. Hawks nodded without another word and went inside. His heart beating fast. He started to walk down the Hallway and silently cursed at himself, he should've at least asked her where to go but then again, would she even have answered ? 

Probably not. 

He thought about letting his feather snoop around but he was hesitant. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to know what happens here. 

The atmosphere already seemed dark and twisted enough for him. 

He didn't wanted to make it worse for himself. The white of the walls irritating him more with the medical stench flying right up his nostril. 

He reached a dead end and looked to his right to see 'Directors/Doctors Office', written in an old cursive lettering. 

He knocked and awaited for someone to tell him to enter but nothing came. He was about to knock again but a hand on his shoulder made him jump back and turn around. His heart almost bursting in his chest. 

"Oh, haha sorry, I didn't wanted to scare you", a man in his 60s stood in front of Hawks, a white Medical Gown on him but what alerted Hawks wasn't the fact that this Man looked like he jumped right out of a psycho horror movie, with his eyes shot wide open and a cheshire like grin on his face, no it was the fact that he also looked like he jumped right out of a butcher shop.

There were several Blood splatters on his white Gown and his Gloves, who reached up to his elbows, were partially covered in blood as well. 

Hawks was getting paler and paler. 

"Can I help you? Hawks right? The Pro Hero from Japan?", the Man said before walking past Hawks and entering, assumingely, his office. 

Hawks took a deep breath to calm his nerves down and entered after him. 

"Yeah, I am here regarding a few questions about a patient who was supposed to be stationed here a few years back"

"Ah~ alright. Who is it about?", the Man asked, removing his gown and gloves and hanging them up on a hanger, revealing a dress shirt in an old rusty beige color and a vest in dark brown beneath it, with a black tie neatly tied around his collar. 

He sat down and and folded his arms, pointing at the stool in front of his desk for Hawks to sit on it. 

He sat down,"It is about a girl, her name is (F/N) (L/N). Do you recall a patient by the name like this?"

The eyes of the man darkened, which didn't go unnoticed by Hawks, a crazy hue in them.

"Ah, (Y/N), yeah..", the Man turned around to look at the giant picture behind his desk. It was of a naked woman with several hands hiding her face the most noticeable thing, the giant Man behind her who seemed to have strings attached to her. A Puppeteer. She was standing on his open palm while the other Hand of his was above her, controlling her with the strings.

He noticed Hawks was looking at the picture as well,"The piece is called Dollmaker. The Woman in the picture is trapped in his palm and is controlled by him, she doesn't have her own mind. She's just a toy, a doll to play with. I love this piece..... It reminds me of.... (Y/N)", the man said, his voice darkly lowering at the end. 

Hawks immediately looked at him, narrowing his eyes. 

The man had his back still turned to him and was still admiring the picture. 

"(Y/N) was a beautiful girl, a very very beautiful girl. Her face was carved by the Angels, everyone knew that. She was truly blessed"

"Why was she here?"

"Beauty can be your own demise.."

"I don't understand?"

"Do you wanna know how I met her the first day? Her face was slashed, blood was dripping from her face, bruises and pieces of skin were missing.. She truly looked beautiful", the man said dreamily. 

Hawks was in shock, this Man clearly got off of the fact that you were hurt and in complete pain. 

"I'll never forget this day, I wish I could've had a picture taken. A memory I could hang up on here and look at, everyday"

"Why was she here?", Hawks asked with a more demanding voice. 

"She killed several people, went nuts, yada yada", the man dismissively waved his arms around. 

Hawks was trying to control himself, it didn't sit right with him at all how this man was talking about you. 

He let a feather detach itself from him and let it hide behind a book shelf. He would try to pry some documents out but he had to get the Man to somehow leave this room.. 

Maybe... 

"Can you show me around here? I'm a little curious on what you exactly do here"

"Are you authorized?", the Man turned back to him, grinning. 

"No but from the way you speak about a patient.. how do I put it", Hawks sat there crossing his legs and arms, tapping his finger on his chin,".. it would be a shame if I would prescribe and investigation of this place... seems a little suspicious after all", glancing at the bloody gown, Hawks looked back at the man and smirked. 

The man narrowed his eyes but then to smile,"of course I can show you around! Let's go", the man said with a fake friendly voice. He stood up and put on his Gown again, walking towards the door and opening it up, waiting for Hawks to follow. 

Both men walked through another heavy metal door, Hawks was immediately greeted with noice, loud noice, screams, shouts, crying, sobbing. They were agonizing.

"Every patient here has their little problems, each of them is locked away in their own cell so they can't harm other patients. We have several patients with aggressive behavior problems and other who are just sheer paranoid"

Hawks glanced through the cells while walking by. The sight was frightening. Some patients just sat in the corner, rocking themselves back and forth, others stood by the door, glaring, starring them down. 

Others were tied down on the beds, restrained from moving and others were banging their heads against the walls. 

The Man walked through another door, a long corridor in front of them, the blood on the walls giving Hawks the chills. 

"This looks like a butcher feast..."

"Ah, yeah, it does get sometimes a little... bloody", the man laughed,"we practice different healing methods"

"What type of healing Methods require blood splattered walls?"

The man stopped and turned to Hawks,"do you know theres this saying.. Curiosity killed the Cat.. you should keep that in mind", he grinned at the pro Hero before continuing his path down the hallway. 

Hawks didn't move though, he was getting an iffy feeling about this whole Situation. 

Something wasn't sitting right with him. 

"I think I have seen enough", Hawks said making the Man stop. "Huh? Are you sure, there is still a... few rooms..."

"No, I'm pretty sure I have seen enough. Thank you", Hawks turned around to leave but immediately sensed something. 

He swiftly turned back around, shooting feathers towards the man, successfully pinning him down, the syringe in his hand dropping down on the floor. 

"I knew that something wasn't right", Hawks said, picking up the syringe and looking at it. 

"Whatever this is, this will get you in big trouble", he said before locking eyes with the crazy man. 

The man struggled against the grip of the feathers, Hawks knocking him out in the process. He decided with him out cold now, he could sneak around a bit, looking for info, looking what really goes on in this place. 

He proceeded to check out room after room. Most rooms were some sort of storage rooms, others were just empty. He walked past another Heavy Door into another Hallway, the light was slightly flickering. He felt like he was trapped in a horror movie. He checked out door after door, some were locked some were open. The sight in them, gut wrenching. 

They seemed like torture rooms than anything else. 

Wasn't this a medical asylum? Wasn't this supposed to be a place to help people with mental issues? 

Room after room was splattered with blood, tools for all sorts of things, rusty and old, with dried blood on them, were laid down. 

He decided to return to the Doctors office, get some documents and leave. 

He really didn't wanted to see more. He didn't NEED to see more. 

Seeing as the Man/Doctor was still knocked out, he retreated his feathers and went past the doors and hallways back to the office. 

Luckily he left a feather there so all he head to do was grab the papers and leave. No searching around. 

With a swift motion he hid them in his jacket, walking out towards the entrance before waving the receptionist goodbye with a wink.

He sighed in relieve when he finally was outside. 

"Not gonna do that again... that's for sure...", he muttered before flying off to a good distance and to a safe place. He really needed a little break. He thought the prison was already weird but that fucking Asylum, that was just the fucking cherry on top. 

Like on cue he received a phone call, looking at the ID it was Endeavor.

"Hello, Endeavorrr~ missed me"

"How is your stay in (town name)? Any infos?"

Endeavor heard Hawks sigh,"To be honest, I'm currently processing everything. I got some documents but I haven't looked into them yet"

Endeavor hasn't heard Hawks talk like this ever, he was clearly tired and... shaken up? 

"Are you alright Hawks?"

"Not sure..."

"How many more places do you have to go through?"

"Just one more...", he sighed,"I'll immediately get the next flight back after that. I don't think I wanna stay here any longer"

"Alright, call if you got information, bye", with that Endeavor hang up. 

Hawks smiled, he was thankful for the little call. Even thought Endeavor had a hard time expressing himself he could tell that he was worried for him. Call if you got information, is his saying of, call if you need to talk. 

"We're slowly getting there", Hawks mumbled with a grin. 

He stretched himself a little bit and then looked at his last destination 

Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth. It was an old house or building for unfortunate Children and Orphans. 

With a little ted talk to himself he took a dive, flying straight to his last destination. 

The old house was more or less located in the center of the town. Anyone could tell that this house was maybe hundreds of years old, it was worn down and was desperately in need of renovation. 

He walked inside, the doors creaking. He was greeted with a bunch of kids, running around in ripped up gowns. They all looked skinny and pale. He furrowed his brows, were does kids even fed? 

They immediately noticed the red winged hero, running towards him,"are you a hero?", a small girl with pigtails asked him. 

He nodded his head and smiled,"mmh"

"Are you here to save us from him?", a boy whispered, trembling, fidgeting with his fingers. 

Another one kept looking around, making sure that nobody would get wind of them talking to a hero. 

Hawks was shocked at the question. He ruffled the boys hair,"who is responsible for this place?"

The kids looked at each other before one pointed upstairs with shaky hands. 

Hawks nodded his head, making his way towards where the kid pointed at. 

The kids sure were acting strange, whispering to each other, trembling or just starring at walls. They were clearly traumatized. 

He reached a dead end of the hallway, a door in front of him. 

Dr. Bumbee | Psychiatrist

He knocked on the door and waited for a couple seconds before he heard shuffling behind it, a little boy walking out of the room, mumbling to himself,"who was I? who was I? who am I?"

"Oh Hello, how can I help you?"

Hawks looked at the man, observing him. He seemed very adequate and professional. 

"I have a couple questions regarding a patient (F/N) (L/N)"

The eyes of the Psychiatrist widened,"I haven't heard that name in years, what about her?"

"Why was she here?"

The Psychiatrist eyed Hawks for a moment before ushering him inside. He offered Hawks a chair while he himself positioned himself in front of the window, crossing his arms behind him, looking out of it. 

Hawks opted to stand though, he didn't felt like sitting right now. 

"Miss (L/N) came to us after her time at the Asylum. She was severely traumatized by past events so that's why the put her into the Asylum first, when she recovered she was brought here. I was her psychiatrist at the time and she was also living here for the time being since her parents were still in jail"

"What traumatic happenings did exactly occur?"

"Apparently she killed someone or even more than one people. She apparently just snapped one day. Attacking classmates, people on the streets. When she was brought here I too had a hard time with her at first. On several occasions she tried to attack me"

"How did you handle it?"

"I work with hypnotherapy. It is the most effective therapy for traumatized children"

"What does it do?"

He kept silent for a second before saying,"it makes them forget"

"Isn't this bad? Shouldn't children learn how to cope with traumatic events?"

"Sometimes it's better when they forget... It's easier.."

Hawks was getting suspicious, again, he let a feather out, trying to find documents of you and maybe the other orphan kids. 

"What about (Y/N) Parents? You said she was housing here while her parents were still in Jail?"

"I don't know much about them. In therapy (L/N) always seemed to speak very fondly of them. Telling me that they protected her, nothing more. She refused to talk more about them"

"How was she around the other Orphan kids?"

"After a while of Therapy she seemed to calm down and get along very well with the others. At first she avoided them, sitting alone by herself or playing alone by herself. After a while she starts to warm up. She never really spoke but apparently that wasn't something unusual. In therapy she also always kept her sentences short. Talking only if necessary"

"Alright. Is there something more I need to know?"

"Not really, I'm just curious. Why do you need information about (L/N)? Isn't she dead?", the Psychiatrist turned around, eyeing Hawks suspiciously. 

"No particular reason", Hawks smiled before standing up,"Thanks for all the info"

He said before turning to leave. "It was my pleasure".

Hawks quickly made his way out, waving the kids goodbye and flying towards a safer place again. 

He took out the documents he got from Dr. Bumbee, glad that the male didn't notice the flying documents behind his back. 

He put all the Documents he got from the Asylum and the Orphanage into a bag before making his way towards the airport, taking a flight back to Japan. He wasn't sure if he would get an ounce of sleep at the flight since he was curious about all the documents he collected but he did definitely need at least a few couple hours before continuing his work. 

After this day, it was definitely much needed. 

Taking one last glance at the town he sighed, before making his leave with a heavy heart in his chest.

He really didn't wanted to leave the kids like this but maybe, with the documents he found he could help them out somehow but he knew that it would probably be almost impossible, since this Orphanage was located in a complete different part of the world. 

But he would make sure to at least get in contact with some pro Heroes over here, hoping that they could help the kids out at last.


	46. The Documents

Day 72 (heavier topic, please be aware!)

Hawks was sitting on his desk at home, head in his hands.

He was still absolutely tired. The entire flight back home he slept, not even waking up once. He thought about looking at the documents when he was at work but for some reason he decided against it.

He wanted to look at them in peace at home.

In his own comforting 4 walls.

He had the documents sprawled out in front of him, mentally preparing himself to read whatever he was about to look at.

He decided to take the documents of the Asylum first.

"Better get the worst out of the way first...", he mumbled to himself.

Looking at them he took a deep breath.

Patient 3205

Name: (F/N)   
Last Name: (L/N)

Age: -   
Birthday: -

Parents: -

Notes: Patient 3205 was delivered to us from Coldridge Prison. (25th August 20...)

\- Several slashes across her face (probably from another inmate)

\- Bruises ? (Beating from the guards?)

\- Patient is mentally traumatized

\- Doesn't talk a lot

—

So far the patient refuses to eat or take her medication. She often refuses to talk or answer questions. Refuses to cooperate. Has violent outbursts.

Two people have to feed her or give her medications. One to wedge/pry open her mouth and the other to give her the food/medication.

—  
31th August, 20...

It has been a week and no changes so far. We had to put her into a straitjacket since she kept scratching her skin. Leading to flesh wounds and attacking nurses and other patients.

Moreover her slashed face wasn't able to recover due to her constant scratching, reopening wounds over and over.

We also started her therapy today. We started off rather easy with leech therapy. She didn't respond positive, we had to inject her with Midazolam, to which she immediately fell asleep.

When she woke up she couldn't remember what happened.

—

27th September, 20...

The patient has been unresponsive. We have been doing the leech therapy for a while and changed it up to electroshock therapy.

Still unresponsive.

—  
16th October, 20...

Patient 3205 has still not answered to any questions. Still unresponsive.

We decided to proceed with some tests. When inflicted pain to the patient, patient seemed to not feel any pain nor fear.

Her blood... it's different...

—  
20th October, 20....

The blood tests so far are alright but the Patient...

—  
21th October, 20....

Patient 3205 went berserk today. Another patient was severely harmed, a butter knife stuck in their cheek.

—  
2nd November, 20...

Patient 3205 has been responding good to the different medications. She's a lot calmer now.

(Little Note)  
P e r f e c t

—  
14th November

Today we tried trepanning therapy.

Patient struggled against the restraints. Had to cut the therapy short.

(Little Note)  
Flying objects??, telekinesis quirk??

—  
29th November

Tried to proceed with therapy, patient started screaming.

(Little Note)   
Objects started flying again, glass broke from her scream. 

I can't do this anymore...

—  
4th December

The doctor keeps testing her... I can't do this anymore.   
Whoever gets those notes, safe her. Safe her from this horrible place...

They use her as a rat lab. Restraining her, torturing her. They keep giving her all sorts of medications... calling it experimental medication.

I'm afraid of her... she started to... regenerate ?? She... she modified her face... I'm so scared...

—  
Hawks had to take a little break. The handwriting got messier and messier and the more he read, the more he understood why everywhere was blood. He didn't want to know if most of the blood was still yours.

"Those therapy's are medieval... how can this still be legal..."

Also what surprised him was the part with the quirk. You said you were quirkless... was that a lie?

"Modified her face...? That would explain why she looks slightly different in the school pictures..."

"What is going on..."

He kept reading, his stomachs turning more and more.

Straitjackets, experimental medications, leeches, electroshock therapy's, trepanning, lobotomies, exorcism, Insulin Coma Therapy etc., they did everything to you inhumanly possible.

For several months... almost three years exact.

Even injecting you continuously with Midazolam to the point you started to forget more than just the procedures they did to you.

To the point you perhaps forgot yourself and who you were?

He had to stop, he couldn't continue reading.

To think that those were just the officially listed things.. he didn't wanna know what else they did to you or what the doctor.... he shook his head. He would rip him in half if he ever figured out he touched you in a other way than those damn fucked experiments... which they disguised as "therapy".

He decided to move onto Dr. Bumbees Files.

Hoping that it wasn't as gruesome but when the thought back to the kids he shuddered.

He started to read.

So far nothing was ordinary, he just wrote exactly what he told him. You weren't much of a talker at first, gradually becoming more talk active. But one thing was evident, you didn't remember shit.

You didn't remember the time in the asylum nor the supposed killing you did. All you did was talk about your parents. You did remember your school days and kindergarten days but as he already figured, they weren't fond memories.

But one thing that caught his attention and almost made him fly back and punch the living shit out of the supposed Dr. Bumbee...

The notes he found..

Dr. Bumbee wanted to sell you, he wanted to break your spirit and sell you. The fact that he had all this shit written down and that he had done the same thing to the other kids...

"Human trafficking... bastard", he scoffed. He already figured that something wasn't right with this man the first time he opened his mouth.

He immediately went ahead and did some copy's of the files, sending them over to the local pro Heroes so they could stop him and save the kids.

He sat back and took a couple breather, all he wanted to do was find you and ask about all this shit he just discovered.

He called his Assistants, telling them to track you down and immediately tell him when they found you, he had business with you and now even more than before.

He had to know if you really didn't remember anything, figure out what the fuck they were talking about regarding the telekinesis part and your regeneration... thinking about it, you should have several scars cause of the stab wounds.. but you didn't...

You didn't had any scars...

Was that the reason the government was so keen on having you? Did the league know?? Did Overhaul know??? His head was spinning, he had to get a hold of you fast.

He had to talk to you.

Keeping you save and figuring out what happened to you were his top priorities right now.


	47. Trigger

Day 74

Hawks walked into his workplace, setting down he relooked all the files.

He just couldn't find answers to his questions, no matter how often he read them. He definitely had to get a hold of you and talk this through.

His thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door,"yeah?"

The door opened and revealed one of his assistants. A beautiful young woman, that was a tad bit too.... clingy, for Hawks liking.

"Good Morning Mister Hawks. We got the coordinations of the whereabouts from (F/N) (L/N)".

She handed him the papers over before smiling fondly at him,"I hope you're taking enough rest Hawks. Health always comes first"

"Thanks my dear but I'm fine", he said giving her a quick smile before returning to his work.

He didn't fail to notice the blush on her face but didn't pay no mind to it as she quickly retreated and wished him a good day.

He looked at the papers, his assistants had found you and it was better than he thought.

You were at your parents.

This gave him enough opportunities and options to get to the bottom of all this.

He got ready, he didn't want to hesitate even a second. 

You sat at the front of your porch, sipping happily on your hot cocoa. Since your arrival at home you were happier than before.

Your best friend kept you company and your parents made sure you were feeling safe and sound.

You were finally relaxed, your mind empty of any worries.

No more fear of how you're gonna survive or live to see the next day.

You slept till 1 or 2 pm, got up and lazily enjoyed your day before it was bed time again.

Your parents kept looking for houses and apartments but unfortunately haven't been so successful yet but you didn't stress it.

So far nobody had found you and so far you were alright with how things are.

But obviously that wouldn't be long lived.

As you looked up at the sky you saw huge crimson red wings and you immediately knew who they belonged to.

You stood up ready to head back inside in the comfort of your own house but was stopped by a little force, a little tug on your shirt from behind.

You looked back and saw a feather pinching your shirt and pulling you back. You rolled your eyes and groaned.

Hawks effortlessly landed on your porch. Grinning at you and waving.

"Hiiii, missed me ?"

"Not exactly...", you muttered,"What are you doing here?"

"I thought your first question would be, how did you find me? Apparently I was wrong"

"Honestly at this point I don't even bother to ask cause everyone seems to find me some way or another", rolling your eyes and crossing your arms.

"I see you're not too fond of me being here-"

"Oh really? How did you figure?", you sarcastically replied.

"But I have my reasons!"

"What are they? They better be good or else-"

"It's about your past", he pulled out some documents, making you freeze on your spot.

"What-"

"I thought you didn't had a quirk?"

"I don't!"

"Then what's up with them saying you let objects fly?"

"Who is them? What objects?"

"You were in Rutledge Asylum right?"

"I- I don't remember", you shook your head, your head spinning. You didn't know what that suddenly was. You didn't know what he was talking about.

"You were in Coldridge Prison because of murder. Remember that?"

"Hawks... I... I really don't know"

"Are you lying?"

"NO!"

"I found files of you being in Coldridge Prison, Rutledge Asylum and in Houndsditch Home! And you don't remember anything?", he pressured.

"I... I don't! I swear!", you started to tremble slightly.

"They showed me pictures, you looked completely different, what was that about? They said you modified your face, you regenerated. You should have scars from the stab wounds you inflicted on yourself yet there is nothing. (Y/N) what are you hiding?"

"I don't know, I don't know", you stumbled back slightly, still shaking your head.

"(Y/N) I'm trying to help, I want to know what happened to you!"

"I DON'T KNOW HAWKS, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! YOU WANT TO HELP ME BUT YOU'RE STRESSING ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay okay okay", he lifted his hands, approaching you carefully,"calm down, I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry", he said.

When he reached you, you were about to push him away but he got a hold of your wrists,"calm down", he said leaning down to be face to face with you.

"I shouldn't have approached you like that. Sorry, I got ahead of myself. I didn't mean to pressure you", he cupped your cheek with one hand and stroking it with his thumb.

Silent tears went past your eyes.

It pained him to see you like this but he really needed to know what happened. He felt like an ass to interrogate you like this but that was normal for him.

If you put someone under pressure and stress they're more likely to tell the truth.

You on the other hand started to cry and panic.

He understood, if what he read was right, they basically wiped out your whole memory with therapy sessions, injections and experiments.

He sighed,"(Y/N) I-"

"I think it's enough, get the fuck away from her before I call the cops"

Hawks turned around to see a girl standing behind him, a threatening glare on her face.

"Who are y-"

"I'm her best friend and you better get the fuck away from her. I won't repeat myself a third time!"

He lifted his arms,"alright alright",he stretched his hand out to her,"I'm Hawks", winking at her.

She slapped his hand away and walked up to you, embracing you,"leave her alone. What do you want from her anyway?"

"I had well, have, a couple questions regarding (Y/N) and her... past"

Your friend looked at him while cradling your head in her shoulder,"there's nothing to talk about. As you say, it's the past. And what's in the past is in the past"

"I know that it's easier to pretend as if nothing happened but I know that in fact a lot happened and I'm currently investigating this"

"Why?"

"That's confidential"

She scoffed,"well, two can play this game. I am invoking our right to remain silent and we won't be answering any more questions without a lawyer"

"Alright", Hawks without further away backed up,"I'm sorry (Y/N)..", and with that he took off.

You continued to cry into her shoulder. Feeling your consciousness slipping away from you, you decided to sit down.

Your friend went inside the house to get you a glass of water.

Handing it to you, you took a few sips before trying to stand up with the help of your friend. With shaky legs you walked into the house.

You needed sleep...

She brought you to your room and helped you lay down,"should I stay here?"

You nodded your head and she slipped into the bed with you, wrapping her arms protectively around you. She kept stroking your hair until you slowly slipped into Neverland... 

A nightmare awaiting You..

~  
Everything flashed before your eyes, the tools, the blood, the nurse, the doctor.

You couldn't feel your limps, couldn't move. It felt like you didn't had them. Felt like they were cut off.

The doctor grinning down on you,"beautiful treasure.. beautiful...", caressing your cheek.

You couldn't move a muscle, not even your face.

You didn't feel anything, what was that....

Where are you??

So familiar... your head was spinning. You saw them  
doing something with the tools..

Were they cutting your leg off?? No... they're... boring holes into it... what...

Your mind was fuzzy.

"Doctor!"

"NO INTERRUPTION!"

Blood... so much blood.

Blinking your eyes you were in a restrain jacket, walls... only walls.

"Isolation therapy"

Huh?

"I'm so sorry little one"

Nurse? She was always nice to me...   
wait

Do I know her? 

Nurse...

"I'll try to get you out of here!"

Blinking your eyes again. Restrained against a table again... pain.... PAIN

Your mouth wasn't moving but you heard someone scream....

Your voice...

My voice....

The objects...

They're flying, I hurt the doctor. Pierced right through the assistant....

I can't stop... I can't stop 

I can't stop

I CANT STOP

MAKE IT STOP

"MAKE IT STOP"

Your friend jumped up,"what (Y/N)!! I'm here I'm here!! Nobody's hurting you, nobody's here"

You sat there shaking and sweating... it felt too real... too familiar..

"Damn you Hawks", your friend muttered before embracing you in her arms. Comforting you.

You didn't know what that was but you knew that it had to do something with Hawks and the files he had in his hands.

He knew something and you needed to know what.

The dream not being a coincidence. You knew he triggered something in your subconscious mind and you needed to know what exactly...


	48. Business

Day 75

You were absolutely insane for this one.

Currently on the train back to hell town where all your favorite motherfuckers were, you looked out the window, clutching the knife in your pocket.

This time you were prepared.

Your mom even going as far as giving you a small gun to carry with you.

If even one dared to do something you won't hesitate.

According to Hawks you already were in Jail once, so who the fuck cares. Right? Not you.

The train halted, you went outside and for once people took the decency to let you through and not stop and stare.

But you didn't blame them.

You probably looked as threatening as ever.

You were rocking a beautiful bitch face, eyes sharp, almost in a glare. As a fashionable statement to flatter your bitch face, you wore a White t-shirt, some black cargo pants with black timberlands and on top of that a black bomber jacket.

You definitely looked like someone paid you to beat the shit out of someone.

Calling an Uber you gave him the address to Hawks his Workplace.

From the corner of your eyes you could see how the Uber driver was nervous as shit.

You felt powerful again.

In your old town people were always nervous around you, except for your friends.

You were beautiful and unapproachable. Earning the name Ice Princess. Which gradually upgraded to Ice Queen and Queen of broken Hearts.

Since being in this stupid city you almost forgot your reputation, from being kidnapped to another kidnapping and being practically pushed around from men to men.

But nope, this bitch was back.

The Uber came to a halt in front of a big company. Looking at it you saw that it was indeeds Hawks company.

You paid the Uber and quickly made your way towards the company.

Inside greeted you a woman, fairly young,"Welcome! How can I help you?"

"Hey, I need to talk to the Pro Hero Hawks. I have business with him"

"Sorry but you cannot see Hawks unless you have an appointment"

"Great, so where is he?"

"Ma'am-"

"I have an appointment with him, as I said I have business with him and you either let me through or we're gonna have a problem"

Another woman came forward, also fairly young,"who is that?"

"She wants to see Hawks, she says she has business with him"

The other woman looked at you before her eyes momentarily widened. You were the girl she did her research on for Hawks.

As far as she knew Hawks immediately went to your place as soon as he received the papers from her.

She whispered something to the other lady before turning back to you,"you're not authorized. Do you even have the authority to be here ?", she mockingly remarked.

"I AM the Authority, Bitch! Now Move!"

"I won't ! You are not authorized NOR do you have an appointment with him. If you don't leave I will call the police!"

"Do it! I dare you !"

"Miss (L/N) I won't repeat myself, leave.NOW!"

"Where the fuck do you know my name from?!"

"I looked through your papers and also as far as I know, Mister Hawks went to you yesterday but you refused to answer any questions. So why are you here now?!"

"None of your business!"

"It IS my business, I'm his personal assistant and-"

"And what?", a voice from behind asked. Both women turned around to see Hawks standing there, eyeing you.

"Hawks, this woman-"

"Enough! What's with the commotion here, honestly. I know you had a loud organ (Y/N) but damn"

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms,"I need to talk to you!"

"Important?"

"Very"

"Alright. Let's go!"

The other woman looked at him in shock,"But Hawks!-"

"Enough! Get back to work, I thought I gave you something to do didn't I?"

"Yes Sir...", the way his demeanor changed towards her in front of you broke her heart. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this towards her.

She thought she was his favorite assistant.

Reluctantly she went back to work before glancing one last time at both of your walking figures.

You glanced at Hawks,"nice assistants you got there.."

He snorted,"snarky remark for a woman that barged in and demanded to see me"

"What can I say, what I want I get"

"Hmm is that so?"

You shrugged your shoulders.

"Honestly, my personal assistant... i think she developed a crush on me or some sorts. She gets feisty when it comes to other woman... even if they do have an appointment. Don't know", he nonchalantly replied.

"Oh no, the big charmer Hawks has an admirer", you teased.

He dramatically sighed,"Ah~ if my charm would work on everyone though!"

Rolling your eyes, you chuckled,"uh-oh, who is it that you haven't charmed yet?"

He turned to you slightly trapping you between the elevator wall and himself,"a quite beautiful girl with a snarky mouth. She seems to be immune against my charm but to be honest, she did quite charm me", he said leaning down until your noses were touching.

Before his lips could brush against yours though the Elevator door opened and you smoothly brushed past him,"maybe you should try harder. Competition these days is good", shrugging with a slight wink.

"Oh hoooo, what are you trying to do? Trynna make me jealous?"

"Idk is it working?"

"Yeah!", he said as if stating the obvious before opening the door to his office.

You chuckled,"whatever, I'm here for other reasons!"

"I figured but still.. I would like to discuss a couple things with you too"

"Okay shoot", you sat down on the chair in front of his desk. He on the other hand grabbed some documents before sitting down too.

"Let's be completely honest to each other (Y/N). Okay?"

"You really gonna be honest to me?"

"Yes and I wish for you to be honest to me too!"

"I'm always honest Hawks. You should look at your own nose before you ask of me the same"

"You're not working for the league nor the Shie Hassaikai right?"

"Dito"

"Then what's your relationship with them?"

You sighed and rubbed your temple,"honestly, Dabi saved my ass and afterwards he kept coming back. We just had a fling but idk... i don't understand Dabi and I honestly don't want to. Shigaraki was I guess interested in me as well as Overhaul.. all in all I don't really have any sort of relation to them"

"Except for Dabi"

"I guess.."

"So you really slept with him?"

You sighed,"yes.. yes I did"

Hawks felt his chest tighten but suppressed it. You both weren't together and you were capable of doing and making your own decisions. It just didn't sit right with him... he was jealous... he had to admit.

And the fact that you slept with Dabi... out of every person you willingly slept with a villain...

He sighed,"alright. Regarding your quirk. You don't recall ever having one or developing one?"

You shook your head,"my memory is foggy to be honest but I also never gave much thought of it. I really don't recall having a quirk. I always thought I was quirkless".

He nodded his head before writing something down.

"I have a couple questions too Hawks..."

"I know. Ask away"

"Why are you so persistent when it comes to my past... ? What do you want from it?"

He kept silent for a few seconds, finishing writing something down before laying his pen down and looking at you.

He leaned back,"the government wants Info about you. They were suspicious that you were in any form connected to the League or the Shie and then I myself got curious. Curious as to why the government still wants, scratch that, needs Info about you even though we confirmed on several occasions that you're not really connected to them and that you yourself is a victim and prey"

"You're suspicious of your own boss, huh?"

"You could say so"

"So you went ahead and got info about me and proceeded to look for me to pester me with those as well"

He scratched the back of his head,"yeah, sorry about that"

"Soo... what did you find out. I'm clueless, literally"

He looked at you ,"I'm not sure if we should do this now. What if we trigger something in your subconscious part of mind. It's not even confirmed what quirk you might have. It just stated a sorta telekinesis type of quirk, in another on it said you regenerated and in another report it was said you screamed so loud that everything broke around you"

"Three quirks?"

"Apparently"

"Fuck Man, I don't remember shit", you ruffled your hair in frustration,"I wanna know what happened, Hawks. I wanna know what happened to me!"

He sighed and took out the photo your old teacher gave him.

He pushed it towards you and pointed at a girl that looked like you but at the same time didn't. Her face slightly different.

"That's you!"

You were lost. You don't recall that, all you remember is going to school with your current friends but none of the before.

"I don't understand"

"They said you were an outcast in school since a lot of rumors were spread around you. The biggest one was that you supposedly killed someone which gradually went bigger and the accusation went from, killed one person to killed a few"

You sat back and pushed your hair back, gripping it before releasing it and standing up,"I need to make a call"

"Huh? (Y/N) before you do anything talk to me-"

Too late you closed the door on him, mid talk before pulling out your phone and dialing your parents number.

Your mom had quite the explaining to do.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, I have a quick question"

"Where are you?"

"I'll explain later, can you answer me a question?"

"Eh, sure? Why are you so riled up? Did something happen?"

"Mom, please. I'll explain later..."

"Okay, sorry. Go ahead ask!"

"Do I have a quirk?"

She was silent for a second but didn't hesitate to answer, she knew that one day all this stuff will come up. Trauma will always find a way to pop up again, one way or another.

"Yeah and no!"

You furrowed your brows,"Explain?"

"A couple years ago, literally ages ago. We kinda got caught up in a sticky situation. They took you away from us and locked us all up","locked up in prison...","yes... later they told me that they transferred you","into an asylum?","Yes, I went crazy. Cause I knew why they did so. Until the time we got released and I found you in a fucking orphanage they manipulated you and practically took away your quirk. You were still my daughter but you looked different and you were... normal"

"But why?"

"Everyone is afraid of people who have more power than them. We tried to protect you. Tried to teach you how to protect yourself but that was no use. They still managed to get a hold of you"

"But how? Did I really kill someone?"

"No, that's what your father and I got caught up in. We went out one night and got attacked by some street gang. They heard about you, that was their motive. Without further thinking we fought..."

"It was self defense... but they twisted the story to get me.."

"Yes, not even our lawyer could do anything. They faked evidence, your classmates started to spread rumors, made it seem like you killed someone and we killed someone"

"That's so fucked up..."

"Don't think too much about it. We're gone from there. The second we got all reunited we left. I was partially happy that you didn't remember anything but also super worried.. but you didn't change at all..."

You sighed out, partially in relieve,"I was so close to having an identity crisis..."

Your mom laughed,"no no, you're still talk active and goofy as ever. I was worried you would be different but a soul, your inner self never dies. You always had a strong spirit!"

"Thanks to you and dad... that's why you both were so keen on showing me how to fight and defend myself"

"In these times it's dangerous to walk outside but who am I talking to anyway, you still managed to be taken captive..", you could practically hear the eye roll on the other side of the phone.

You chuckled,"yeah yeah... I know I know... anyways, just to sum everything up. I basically have a quirk and both you and dad and me were locked up for false accusations and in the meantime you and dad were locked up, I was experimented on.."

"Pretty much. Yeah. I'm not sure if you're quirk is still there to be honest. When you developed your quirk your left eye changed it's color but now it's back to normal"

"Hmm, I guess I don't have one then but it's weird cause my body apparently still regenerates.."

"I really don't know, maybe they just temporarily suppressed your quirk?"

„Hawks had some documents and files. Maybe there's something written in them that will bring us closure"

„Alright.. then my question is answered too", she chuckled.

„Huh?"

„I asked where you are. Now I know you're with Hawks"

"Oh... yeah", you nervously chuckled.

"Don't get too riled up about the documents. Stress isn't good for you, you know that"

"I know I know"

To be fair, the Asylum wasn't the last therapy stop you did.  
A few years back you had a breakdown and was immediately send to the hospital. Afterwards you were send for a few weeks into a mental facility and started regular therapy.

Nobody knew what triggered that breakdown back then, especially where the voices suddenly appeared from but you kinda get the idea now.

If they really put you through some mad experiments, that would explain your breakdown a few years back and the following voices in your head.

"Mom, I'll see you later alright?"

"Call me when you're on the way home!"

As soon as you hang up the phone you sighed, you turned around and entered Hawks his office again.

He looked at you, eyeing your expression,"you alright?"

"I just talked to my mom", you sat down again and leaned your elbow on his table and leaned your head against your hand,"you have files right? About my past? Can we go through them?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I wanna know exactly what happened"

Hawks brought up the files and sat down next to you, you both went through them one by one. You send a couple files via message to your mom for confirmation or asking if she heard anything.

You also told him what you and your mom talked about, Hawks already figured that the murder allegations were false.

He was furious. You went through all this shit because of something you had no control of.

After reading through everything you had to take a couple minutes for yourself to comprehend what happened to you. You still didn't remember but at this point, after reading all this, you were glad.

You genuinely didn't want to remember.

It also made so much sense to you now, you guessed you developed those voices to cope with the loneliness when you were isolated...

"Are you Good?", Hawks asked cautiously, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you slightly to his side.

"I guess... it's a lot to take in. My quirk is basically asleep, I guess as soon as I remember it will reactivate..."

"Are you scared?"

"No... just... idk... as far as I can think back I thought I was quirkless and I was happy about that. I was content. I feel lie as soon as I get it back.... hell will be on earth..."

He understandingly nodded his head,"you know... no matter what, I WILL be there for you. I will protect you... even if it will cost my life"

"Hawks-"

"No, I mean it! Whatever we found out right now will be kept between you, me and your mom, alright?"

"But what about the gov-"

"The files never existed"

"Huh?"

"I'll make them disappear, alright? Or at least a few of them. All the notes and files that may confirm you have a quirk will be gone. No one will get their hands on the OR you!"

You both looked at each other's eyes, your heart beating faster and faster...

All this time, no matter what happened, Hawks seemed to always be there for you.

You cupped his cheek and leaned in. He closed his eyes, his heart felt like it was about to burst. What he didn't except though was a kiss on his cheek, a slight blush developing on his face.

You leaned your head against his and closed your eyes,"thank you for everything...", you muttered.

Hawks smiled and draped his arms loosely around your waist and pulled you slightly closer,"don't mention it kid"

You snuggled a little closer to him and enjoyed the warmth in his arms. Both of you stayed like this for a while before a knock interrupted you both.

You grumbled into his chest before reluctantly releasing yourself from him making him chuckle.

„Yeah?"

The door opened to reveal his personal assistant who froze for a second at the sight of you. She immediately noticed how close you both were.

She cleared her throat,"Sir, ehm... you have an appointment and meeting today-"

"Cancel them", he said before turning to you,"I'm busy today"

Her eyes widened,"but-"

"You heard me!", he said,"cancel them and rearrange a new date"

"A-alright...", she mumbled before bowing and leaving.

"Oh, by the way, I'm free today, what about you?", Hawks smugly asked before giving you a wink.

You laughed and shook your head,"yeah.. I'm pretty much free today too. What a coincidence isn't it?"

"It sure is", he said before standing up and taking a hold of your hand.

You both walked up to his window before he opened it up and embraced you,"hold onto me kid, let's have some fun shall we!"

You smiled at him and nodded,"always ready when you are!"

"Perfect"


	49. Not the Girl I used to be, Not the Girl you used to know

Day 75 (same day) (trigger warning/heavier topic)

Hawks flew to a nearby park before settling you both down, his grip on you not wavering even after landing.

You giggled,"You can let go now"

"Mmh, maybe I don't want to", he said leaning in pressing his forehead against yours.

"Why are you suddenly so cute and all cuddly?", you teased.

"Since the moment I chose to fight for you and make it up to you.."

You looked at him in slight shock before giving him a small smile,"I see.."

He let go of you and intervened his hands with yours and started to walk inside the park,"Let's take a little walk and just enjoy the moment, we can go eat later and then maybe we can watch a movie at mine?"

You smiled and nodded,"sounds like a plan to me!"

Both of you walked hand in hand through the park, watching the little birds fly around and enjoying the fresh air. "Whats with you and your assistant ?", you asked out of the blue.

He looked at you with a raised brow and looked back ahead,"eh... idk.. I hired her a couple months back and after awhile she started to get a little bit more persistent and clingy"

"I bet you flirted with her every time she came to your office"

"No! I would never!"

You looked at him with a deadpan expression on your face,"Bro.. you literally flirt with everything that has 2 legs"

"That! That IS NOT True!!", he looked at you offended and fake hurt.

You laughed,"as if!"

"Okay, okay. And what about it?"

You shrugged,"don't be surprised if someone falls in love with you just because you can't keep your winks for you"

"Why aren't you falling for me then?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I am lovable ?"

"Hmmm.... naaaah", you joked and showed your tongue. He halted and instantly pulled you backwards, straight into his chest. His arms instantly embracing you.

"What do I have to do to make you fall for me?", you could tell that it was a serious question, his gaze intense.

You looked back at him and truthfully thought about it... and shrugged your shoulders.

"I don't know..."

"Have you ever been in love before? I mean obviously after everything you went through?"

"yeah.. I think so..", you furrowed your brows and looked down. You were in love before or at least you thought. You never really knew what your true feelings were towards him, you thought that was the only time you ever genuinely loved someone and it ended in heartbreak, panic attacks and...

several suicide attempts...

Was it really love you felt back then?

Hawks instantly sensed the change of mood.

"You... I... sorry.. .you.. you don't have to talk about it..", he reassured you but you shook your head.

"No, it's fine. It's just sometimes it makes me think how much I let him change me in a way I never wanted to be..."

"What do you mean?"

You sighed and thought about it for a second,"I'm not sure if it's the right time and place to talk about this.."

"We can skip dinner and head to mine.. you can take all the time that you need, I will listen whenever you're ready!"

You looked up at him with wide eyes. You felt warm at the thought of him giving you his time and an ear. No one genuinely ever asked.. nor.. cared...

"thank you..."

"you don't have to thank me for something like this", he said, giving you a smile.

He took a better hold of you,"grab on tightly, kid!", and with that he took off. 

After flying for a solid 15 minutes he landed on the balcony of his apartment, letting you both in.

"Make yourself at home", he winked before walking to his bedroom. You sat down on the couch, sinking into it.

Shortly after he came out with baggy pants and a tank top, his hero attire and glasses somewhere disposed in his room. He let his feather scatter around before sitting down comfortably next to you.

"Wow, without all this shizzle on you and the wings, you look almost normal"

"Almost?"

"Hmm.. you chicken head"

"Oh, Shut up you", he said before tackling you down on the coach. You giggled and playfully fought against him, both of you wrestling for a couple minutes before he pinned your wrists down and laid his head on top of your chest.

Both of you catching your breath.

He let go of your wrists and you instantly wrapped them around him, stroking his hair with one hand while the other rested comfortably on his back.

You both stayed in silence, basking in each others warmth.

He snuggled closer to you, his arms loosely wrapping themselves around you.

"Shall we watch a movie, while we're snuggled up like this?"

You nodded your head eagerly. He let his feathers fly around, collecting blankets, snacks and movies. Two cups and a bottle of Juice flying after.

He let the feathers drape the blanket on top of you both. The other stuff scattered around you.

"What do you wanna watch? Some Horror.. or some.. Romance", he said, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You laughed,"whatever you're cool with"

"Then let's watch some romance, I'm in the mood for a little bit of.... love"

"Omg, stahp talking like that", you laughed.

He wiggled his eyebrows some more before letting his feathers close the curtains and dim the lights in the room.

"uuuuh, romantic~", you cooed.

"I mean, what can I say... I'm pretty romantic if you ask me"

"Sure~", you laughed.

He pinched your sides making you yelp,"assh-"

"Shhh, or do I have to make you shut up", he smirked at you. You huffed out and pressed his head back down to your chest,"shut the fuck up you chickenfucker"

"EXCUSE YOU"

"You're excused!"

"oooh, shut up-"

"Ssssssh, Hawks.. the movie is starting"

He rolled his eyes,"you little brat"

You giggled..,"wold be bad if not"

You both became silent and started to watch the movie. It was a decent movie but soon it triggered past emotions..

Emotions you tried to suppress. The questions from Hawks popping up in your head.

Have you ever been in love... 

~ The Woman in the movie was falling for a successful Man. The Man not capable of Love rejected the several attempts of the Woman to make him fall in love with her. The bickering between these two went on until she decided to leave. He ran after her, desperately trying to make up with her, since he suddenly realized his feelings for her but it was too late. She already fell in love with another man...

At least thats what she thought. After seeing him running after her and confessing his feelings for her, she explains how badly hurt she was by him to which he shows guilt and remorse..

He goes on his knees, pleading to take him, for he is a changed man. She cries and tells him that she doesn't know what she feels. If she still loves him or the other Man. He tells her he will wait for her. Wait for her until she chose who she truly loves.

But it never happens.. He never waited..

When she finally understood her true feelings she went to look for him but was surprised to see him with someone else.

Cause shortly after he finds another woman, cherishing her and loving her like he would've done to the other Woman. He tells her to go to her other Man, since she didn't had a problem the first time finding someone else quickly.

Indicating that her feelings have may not be true or real. Pointing out that she just probably was infatuated.

The Woman, completely heartbroken, was left alone. Dealing with the pain by herself...~

You broke the silence in the room, "...he was the first boy I thought i loved..."

"huh?"

"You know, I don't remember a lot from the days in the Asylum or the prison, or my old school but I made plenty of memories when we got here. Those memories didn't feel like new memories, but it was as if I never had a life before, it felt like I grew up with all those people since I was little"

Hawks hummed, quickly catching on what you were talking about.

"he was one of my first friends... he used to always tease me and play around with me. He was there for me, went through thick and thin with me. There was a time where I felt like my world was falling apart. Everything seemed to get worse and worse by the second to the point I felt too tired to live... to the point of giving up but he stood next to me, he held my hand through all of this... told me that WE would get through this together... it was foolish for me to believe his every word he said.. to believe all his promises"

He looked up at you and saw tears pricking in your eyes.

"He told me he loved me and that one day he will marry me. He promised me he's gonna stay by my side and make sure I will never feel any pain or fear again. He told me I was the only one he ever cared for this much. He always protected me, he always snug into my home at ungodly hours just to stay by my side and comfort me,"you sadly, slightly, chuckled at the memory..,"He never left until I felt alright again. He dried my tears. He never took me for granted or used me. He always brought me home, never leaving until I enter. So many nights I stayed in his arms, basking in his warmth, listening to his heart beat.. Whatever we had was so pure and innocent.. "

"What happened?"

"He got a girlfriend...", you whispered, warm tears cupping your cheeks.

Hawks sprung up and looked at you, his eyes wide,"you're fucking with me..."

You shook your head,"no.. he got a girlfriend.. and then turned against me..."

"What do you mean?"

"He called me names, mocked me around his friends, waited in school for my arrival to 'deal with me', told my secrets around school, shamed me for the stuff I told him in secret.."

Taking a deep breath you said the sentence that was printed in your brain like a tattoo,"He... he told me to kill myself...he made my life a living hell to the point I was afraid to go out, to the point I... I genuinely tried to take my own life..."

"(Y/N).."

"I tried not to care... I really did.. but I do.. I do care and it fucking hurts... It hurts so much it's killing me.... I thought I loved him but after everything I looked at myself, I recollected my thoughts and I thought.. I thought so much it made me insane.."

"..."

"What I felt for him was adoration, I didn't love him because I LOVED him.. I loved him because he was there for me... he filled my loneliness.. with some sort of comfort.. I was infatuated... I was blind... I believed I loved him when it wasn't.. I was just fucking happy that someone for once cared... but I quickly realized after that how shallow and fake that was"

"I'm so sorry..."

"Nobody has ever given their heart to me... I've never had any feelings for anybody and to be honest I like how it is right now... I don't wanna be hurt.. I don't wanna be fucked over and I don't want to pretend or think I love someone when I don't"

"(Y/N), listen-"

"Hawks... please... I beg you..", you cried and oh god how you cried.. Hawks felt his heart rip into pieces at the sight of you like this. He wish he could turn back time, he wish he could make you forget. He wish he could replace all those painful memories, all the shit you went through..

You didn't deserve it, not any of it.

Life wasn't easy on you. It seemed like your own life was always out for your death. 

"Hawks... I genuinely beg you...."

"don't fall in love with me"

"you'll regret it"


	50. Sweet Moments and Pure Confessions

Day 76

Your eyelids felt heavy and sensitive. You cried the whole night in Hawks arms, you have never opened up to someone about all your feelings and thoughts before.

It took a heavy weight of your chest but you also felt almost worse than before.

Not only did you tell him about your past 'love' but also about your current situation. Telling him honestly how you've been basically playing around since the moment the boy fucked you over till now.

No hard feelings, is what you told Hawks.

He asked if you felt guilty about breaking hearts and playing around but you genuinely told him you didn't feel any remorse. It was your sheer ignorance.

You never promised anything to anyone, never established or said anything about a relationship. You pretty much always told anyone from the start that there were no feelings involved, a little bit of harmless flirting here and there.

At the end you didn't felt responsible for their feelings.

It was their fantasy.... not yours.

But you were tired of all this, you were absolutely tired.

You told him how you wanted to stop this, how you wanted to stop yourself but couldn't.

Your heart never developing feelings. Part of you thought that you were probably incapable of feeling love or maybe it was your subconscious mind that was still fucked over from the asylum and therapy.

Or maybe you just thought you didn't deserve to be loved..

You were always insecure when it came to feelings. You never really thought that anyone ever was genuine with you. Since all you knew was people falling in love with your looks.

Since all you knew was the boy who ripped you into shreds.

"I have to put a stop to all of this..."

Was what you said to Hawks...

"I won't give up on you...", was what Hawks said to you. 

You shifted a little and turned around, trying to pry your own eyes open.

You looked at the Man lying next to you, smiling slightly at the way he looked. His hair was even more wild and disheveled as it already was.

His mouth slightly agape, soft huffs of air coming out.

His arms protectively wrapped around you.

You snuggled closer to him. He insisted yesterday for you stay at his place, saying he would personally escort you home the next day.

He didn't want to let you go home in the state you were in and especially not in the middle of the night. He called up your mom and told her, you would be staying at his, telling her you didn't feel well and he didn't wanted to let you go home like this.

She understood and told him to take care of you.

You lifted your hand and stroked his cheek,"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for my ignorance.... Keigo..."

"It's alright", he mumbled back, startling you a little bit, his grip tightening around you, snuggling into your neck.

"I genuinely never thought anyone could fall in love with me..", you said softly,"or even start to fall in love with me... I never thought anyone genuine cared for me.."

"What are you implying on?", he softly asked back, his breath tickling your neck.

"Thank you... Keigo... for still sticking with me... even though I pushed you away several times. Thanks for... trying to fix things and making it good again... Thanks for... caring... and thanks.... thank you for... for.... for loving me..", you whispered back..

He shifted slightly and leaned himself on his elbow, hovering above you. He caressed your cheek,"just so you know... I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you until you're ready to love and fall in love.. don't push yourself alright. Don't feel obligated to me or to anyone, you do you!"

Your heart felt like breaking when you heard him say that.

You genuinely did wanted to love, oh how you wanted to love and be loved.

"Keigo..."

"Mmh?"

"Love me..."

He smiled at you,"gladly", before he leaned down and captured your lips.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you.

Both of your tongues entangling in each other.

His hand softly traveled your side until he landed on your waist, squeezing you slightly.

You broke off the kiss, leaning your foreheads on each other.

Both of you stayed in bed for a few more minutes, snuggled up in each other's embrace, until Hawks got a call from no other than his personal assistant.

He groaned,"Hello, what's wrong?"

"You have a meeting, Sir. In like... 20 minutes and you're still not here! I got worried. Should I postpone the meeting?"

He rubbed his eyes and looked at you. You tilted your head and smiled,"you can't postpone another meeting!"

"I can!", pointing a finger.

You rolled your eyes,"you have hero duty, go do your job", laughing at him and pushing him from behind, off the bed.

He laughed,"okay okay... I'll be there in 10 minutes, don't have to postpone anything just make sure that everything is ready and that my files are all ready!"

His assistant was silent for a few seconds before mumbling an okay and hanging up, not too fond of hearing your voice on the other end of the phone.

"I'll get ready and you, you can actually hang around here, take a nap, watch a movie, maybe wait for me..."

"You do know I have to come home at some point", you laughed.

"Yeah but like-"

"Hawks", you raised your eyebrow at him, giving him a pointed look.

"Fine", he sulked, making you laugh and shake your head,"you're such a baby!!"

You stood up and hugged him from behind, leaning to the side to look up at him,"such a baby~", you cooed.

He turned around and captured you in his arms, he walked forward, making you stumble backwards until you hit the edge of the bed.

You fell down on the bed with him hovering above you and leaning down, kissing you again,"you should learn manners, kid"

You giggled into the kiss,"or what?"

"I'll teach you!", he said winking at you.

"Oh god, just go to work", pushing his face away you kept laughing and shaking your head.

"Fine Fine", he said rolling his eyes.

He started to get ready while you decided to lay down on the bed again. You still were kinda tired and didn't mind a nap but wanted to wait until Hawks was gone.

You watched his moves, the way he undressed and dressed himself, appreciating his well build body.

"You're starring"

"I know"

He laughed,"shameless as ever"

You shrugged your shoulders,"just appreciating the view"

He laughed at you and finished getting ready before stalking to your lying form, leaning down and giving you a soft peck on the lips.

"Call your mom and tell her I'll bring you Home when I'm back from work"

"You don't have to, it's fine-"

"I just want to make sure you come home safely! I don't need another kidnapping or disappearing from you", he flicked your forehead lightly, making you pout.

"Fine Fine...", you rolled your eyes at him,"I'll patiently wait for your return!"

"Good Girl!", he said it with such a suggestive undertone that it made you suddenly blush and look away,"just go", you mumbled back.

He gave you one last kiss on the forehead before making his way towards the window,"behave while I'm gone, kid!", before flying off to his company.

You shifted around before taking your phone from the night stand and calling your mom..

"Yeah?"

"Hey mom"

"Hi! When are you coming home ?"

"Hawks said he will bring me home after work! He wants to make sure I come home safely so he opted to fly me himself over"

"Ah, okay that's fine. Are you alright?"

"Mmh"

"Something happened?"

"Not directly..."

"What happened?", your mom could tell instantly that something was up, with a knowing smirk on her face she awaited your answer.

"Ah~ nothing", for some reason you got embarrassed and smooched your face into the pillow, a blush appearing on your face.

"Did you and Hawks perhaps..."

"NO!", you sprung up, knowing what your mom was hinting at,"Nonononono!!! We just... got closer... I guess...?"

"Aaaaaalright"

"Mooom", you whined.

"No no it's fine, not gonna day anything! See you later!", and with that she hung up. You groaned,"this woman..."

You decided to lay down again, you were still tired from yesterday and decided to sleep some more and watch TV later. Eating something and getting ready was also on the list after your little nap.

And that's exactly what you did.

After you slept you got ready and made yourself some food afterwards. Sitting on the couch, you happily munched on the dish you made before cleaning everything up after you. Soon after a super exhausted Hawks came flying in, landing straight onto the floor. He tiredly stalked towards your laid out form on the couch, before plumping, face first, down on you.

You instantly wrapped your arms around him,"aaawww~ is my baby bird tired", you cooed, talking like you would talk to a child.

He just nodded his head and closed his eyes temporarily, before opening them again and looking at you.

He puckered his lips and you giggled,"does someone want a little kissy kissy?"

He nodded with his lips still puckered. You leaned down and gave him a peck. He instantly smiled and reached out to your cheek, leaning towards you and kissing you again. He shifted a little so he was hovering above you.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with yours before a call interrupted you both.

He inwardly groaned before taking his phone and looking at the caller.

He sighed annoyed,"what does she want now..."

You perked up at this, giving him a questioning look.

"My assistant...", he picked up the call,"yeah?"

"Hey Hawk-I mean, Sir", she squeaked,"I-I...."

"Listen, if it's nothing important I'm gonna hang up now. I have things... to do...", before looking down at you. You playfully wiggled your eyebrows and pointed at yourself, before silently mouthing,"me".

He winked at you,"so I'm really busy"

"Oh, I just-... I mean.."

"Is it work related?"

"...no...", she mumbled.

"Alright then I'll hang up now and we'll talk tomorrow", without waiting for her response he hung up.

"Uhh~ didn't know you could be.... mean", you teased.

"Oh shut up, she needs to know her place. She's my personal assistant. An employee. I don't know what she things will happen"

"Maybe... just maybe... she hopes you will burst through the door of her office one day... look at her with LUST filled eyes...", you started to dramatically talk and wave your arms around.

"(Y/N) stop!"

"And she will look right back at you, her breathing getting heavy.. and you will stalk towards her and bend her over the desk an-mpfhdh", he instantly clasped his hand over your mouth, muffling you.

"Shut up! Omg, you're giving me a cinematic trauma", he shuddered.

You started to giggle into his hand you wanted to say something but since his hand was still on your mouth, it just came out completely muffled.

"What? What did you say.. I can't hear you!", he teased.

You just rolled your eyes and send a punch straight to his stomach making him bend over."uff- meanie.."

"Are you gonna bring me Home now or nah?"

"Yeah yeah", he said still rubbing his belly before standing up and swiftly bringing you upwards by your hand.

Both of you walked towards the window and you sighed,"when will you ever take the door?"

"Never. Hold onto me tightly now princess, don't want you to fall", he said, winking at you before pulling you towards him. In one go, he took off and made his way towards your house. 

Finally reaching your house he both dropped you off on the porch. Your hair was messy and disheveled and the look on your face, welp yeah...,"if you EVER fly this FAST AGAIN, IMMA BEAT YOU THE FUCK U-"

The door swiftly opened to reveal your mom, looking at you and Hawks before she literally bursted out laughing.

"What happened to you!"

You grumbly walked past your mom and mumbled something about, chickenhead and way too fast.

Hawks scratched his neck and shrugged his shoulders,"I just tried to bring her home quickly"

Your mom kept laughing and ushered Hawks inside the House,"wanna eat Dinner with us? You must be hungry after working the whole day AND taking care of my Daughter", she slyly winked at him.

"HEY, DON'T MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT'S HARD WORK TO TAKE CARE OF ME !", you yelled from your room.

Your mom waved her hand dismissively while giving a face to Hawks,"pff, this child... a handful right?"

Hawks laughed,"you can say that out loud"

"HELLO, I HEAR BOTH OF YOU. LOUD. AND. CLEAR!"

Your Mom and Hawks laughed before she pushed him towards the dinning table and sat him down.

You came out of your room and into the kitchen, dressed in some joggers and sweater, your hair messily put in a ponytail.

"Cute"

"shush", you said before sitting down next to him.

Your mom finished the dishes and soon your dad came home too from work. Surprised by the sight of the Pro Hero.

"What is he doing here?", your dad asked more or less distasteful.

"Ah~ don't be like this! He took care of (Y/N) and is actually making sure that she's safe, see he even brought her home"

Your dad huffed at him, not pleased at all since he did hear what Hawks tried to do and who Hawks was working for.

He sat down across from him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Dad... don't worry. He will actually get rid of the documents and makes sure no one will know what happened to me or to you all. It's a secret between you, mom, Hawks and me!"

"How can I believe him?"

"I promise you that I will protect your daughter with my life! I already laid out what I will use as 'supposed' evidence and what I will let disappear so nothing will happen to your daughter or to you"

You looked at Hawks seeing how sincere his was. Your mother came over put the food on the table, patting your dads back before settling down herself.

"I believe him", she said,"I can tell he's not lying and I can tell he cares for our precious daughter a lot!"

"How can you tell", your father still super suspicious, but who can blame him right?

Your mom turned to him and smiled,"because he has the same look you have when you look at me", before giving your father a kiss.

Both you and Hawks started to blush. You looked down at your lap while Hawks covered half his face with his hand, trying to concentrate on the food in front of him.

"Ah~, look at them", your mom cooed,"they're so cute together"

Your father cleared his throat, making you all look at him,"you better take good care of her, son! If you break her heart I will personally make food out of you. I heard Hawks have good flesh!"

Hawks eyes widened and you turned completely red, you hastily started to wave your hands in front of you, in a panicked voice you said,"ah papa, papa no! We're not-"

"Yes Sir"

"HUH?!?!", you looked at Hawks with wise eyes and mouth agape,"W-w-w-what is you talking about?!"

"I will take care of your daughter. She means just as much to me as she means to you! I will not let anything happen to her... not anymore!"

Your father gave him a firm nod before everyone resumed to eating, unlike you who was still in shock...

Did... did Hawks just indirectly say that we're together ?!?

But like... WE'RE NOT !!! 

After dinner Hawks helped your Mom to clean everything up and washed the dishes with her. You kept hearing them laugh and talk and you were actually glad that they got along so well with each other.

You were currently lying on your back on top of your bed, sighing and looking at the ceiling.

Your door opened up, Hawks walking and closing it before he walked up to your bed and slumped down next to you.

"Your mom said I should stay they night or more like, she insisted I stay"

You chuckled,"Mmh, that's my mom"

"Do you have an extra mattress or something?"

You chuckled again,"dummy, you're gonna sleep in my bed!"

"But your mom-"

"Doesn't care!", you turned to him and smiled,"she really doesn't care and doesn't mind. I bet if you would've asked her for a mattress she would've just said,'just sleep in (Y/N)s bed or are you afraid?"

He laughed,"really?"

You nodded your head.

Like on cue your mom knocked on the door,"hey, I just wanted to say we're gonna go to bed. If you need anything just ask (Y/N), you're free to use whatever you want and eat whatever you like. Feel at home! Good night!" And with that she left.

You stood up and walked towards your closet, fishing out a T-shirt and some jog pants, since you did had a few share of boy clothes, you threw them at him.

"Put them on, you're not gonna sleep in your hero attire won't cha"

He stood up and started to undress in front of you while you made your way back to your bed before falling down on it.

As soon as he was finished he laid down beside you again and let one of his feathers turn the light off.

You took the blanket and draped it around you both before snuggling into the pillow. He reached his arm out to lay it on top of your waist, pulling you slightly closer to him, entangling both of your legs with each other.

It was silent for a few minutes until you decided to speak up,"hey... are you still awake?"

"Mmh"

"Why didn't you correct my dads statement. I mean... we're not together and-"

"Not yet", he smugly replied.

You rolled your eyes.."keigo..."

"Your mom thinks we're cute together... and your dad gave us his approval... now the only person who has yet to decide is you"

You averted your gaze downwards.

"Mmh..."

He instinctively cupped your cheek,"hey hey hey, don't worry about it okay. I didn't mean to pressure you. Your parents are great and when I saw how happy they were for you... for us... I couldn't bring myself to tell them that we're not official yet or that we may never be...", his voice getting softer and kinda sad at the end.

You were honestly feeling all sorts of things.

You were happy and grateful for someone to protect you and care for you. There was no doubt about it.

But he also made your heart feel weird. It felt absolutely weird, you couldn't even describe the feeling.

Laying in his arms gave you a sort of comfort which you didn't wanna miss or lose.

"Keigo-"

"I'm gonna be honest with you okay. This is probably the most honest I ever was...", you locked eyes with him and awaited what he was about to say.

You knew what he wanted to say, you knew it deep down and gosh your heart was pounding in your chest so fucking hard.

He licked his lips and gulped, getting nervous.

"Keigo", you whispered,"just... just say it..."

"(Y/N)-"

You cupped his cheek,"please.. let me hear it... let me hear those words", you leaned closer to him and closed your eyes. Your foreheads touching.

You just realized how you longed to hear those words. How you so desperately longed to hear those EXACT words..

For someone to say them sincerely to you. 

"I love you..."


	51. True Heroes?

Day 60 (after Chapter 41: Angel in Paradise)

Midoriya/Bakugou/Kirishima

Midoriya looked down at the sleeping Eri, his heart aching.

He was glad that she was save but it had cost them so much...

so much they had lost in the battle against Chisaki...

Sir Nighteye was dead. Mirio lost his quirk and Midoriya... Midoriya lost you...

Since that day he kept asking himself...,"am I a true Hero if I couldn't even save (Y/N)?"

The moment he saw the spike going through your body he broke down. It made him furious.. and the fact that Chisaki was still on the loose....

Midoriya doesn't remember much anymore from that day.

The last thing he remembered was chasing Chisaki down, who disappeared with you in his arms. 

The others from his class realized that something was up with Midoriya but hesitated to ask.

The only once who knew what happened were Tsu and Uraraka and even they didn't know how to comfort the poor green haired boy.

He was devastated.

He just prayed that you were alive! That Chisaki would keep you alive and wouldn't do anything to harm you...

If Midoriya could he would've looked for you himself, he would've went ahead and done everything in his will power to get a hold of you but he knew it was impossible..

He wasn't even a true hero to begin with.

He was sulking in the cafeteria next to Shoto and Ilda, both looking super concerned at their freckled friend.

The last time they saw him like this was literally the week before. That time they shared their food with him to comfort him but this time... this time they had a feeling that wouldn't work.

Both looked at each other before turning to Midoriya.

"Midoriya? You know we're here for you!", Ilda said, laying a comforting hand on Midoriyas shoulder.

He meekly nodded his head, poking holes into his food.

He didn't know how to tell them. He was afraid of how Shoto would react or Kacchan... oh god Kacchan...

Midoriya gripped his hair in frustration, his friends looking even more concerned.

Midoriya was very well aware of how everyone seemed to like you from the very start. Even Kacchan seemed to be more open with you... looking past the mishaps you had.

And Midoriya would lie if he said he didn't had a slight crush on you.

But he really didn't wanted to tell them what happened. He didn't wanted to tell it the class.

Everyone would be just as sad and devastated as he is.

Chisaki seemed to have a tight grip on you. A grip that didn't waver, even in the slightest bit.

He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to see you again, that the others wouldn't see you ever again.

Before he knew it tears started to stream down his face and both his friends jumped up, rushing to his side. Comforting him the best they could..

„I'm sorry everybody... I'm so sorry... I- I couldn't save her", he hiccuped.

Ilda and Shoto looked at each other confused.

„What are you talking about, Midoriya?", Shoto asked him.

He was hesitant to answer but did so regardless, taking all the courage that he had left..,"(Y/N)..."

Both Shoto and Ilda looked at each other with wide eyes before casting their eyes downward. But then Ilda sprung up!

"Just because you didn't save her then doesn't mean you won't save her at all!!"

Shoto looked at Ilda and nodded his head,"you tried everything you could! We're gonna help you!"

Midoriya bursted out in another stream of tears,"T-thank you guys!"

"We're here for you and we're gonna help you! That's was friends do!", Ilda smiled at Midoriya, a comforting hand in his shoulder.

Shoto nodded giving Midoriya a small smile as well.

And so the brain storming started. Thinking off all the possibilities where you could've been. But to be fair, no one would've thought of the possibility of you being at home... no one.

"Hey, you shitty nerd! What the fuck are you doing?"

The green haired boy has been furiously scribbling down on a note behind Kacchan.

To the point Kacchan got irritated.

Midoriya jumped up,"I-i... nothing!", he nervously replied. He tried to hide the paper from Kacchans eyes but the blonde male wasn't having it.

He ripped the paper under him away. Midoriya reacting to slow.

Kacchan started to look at it while Midoriya desperately tried to get a hold of it, with no avail.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!","Kacchan please!"

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?!?!"

The others instantly turned to both of them, thinking it's Bakugous typical outburst but when they saw him grabbing Midoriyas Collar and sparks flying from his palm, Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari instantly jumped up to hold him back.

Shoto and Ilda jumped up to the rescue of Midoriya.

"Calm Down yo", Kaminari stood in front of Bakugou with his hands up in the air.

Kirishima and Sero holding him back,"what happened Bakugou?", Kirishima asked him.

"THIS FUCKING NERD MANAGED TO LOOSE (Y/N)!"

"What are you even talking about?", Kaminari asked him with a confused face.

"Let's all calm down and talk about this rationally!", Ilda tried to suggest.

"I'LL BLAST YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF DEKU!"

Deku cowered back.

Shoto stepping in front of him,"calm down, Bakugou! He tried his best to protect her. We're all worried and having a hard time.."

„Especially Deku !", Uraraka chirped in from the side.

Kacchan just clicked his tongue,"where is she?"

"We're trying time figure this out!", Ilda replied.

"Huh? So you don't know?"

"N-not yet, Kacchan..."

"Are you stupid or something?"

"Bakugou, calm down!", this time Kirishima interfered,"we should work together!"

Kaminari and Sero agreed.

Tsu joined the Conversation,"If we all work together, we have a better chance of finding her"

Bakugou huffed out annoyed,"whatever" before turning away from anyone and sitting down, Aizawa coming shortly after into the class room.

"Everyone on their seats, we're starting with the lesson"

Bakugou tried this hardest to listen to the lesson but his mind kept wandering to you.

If he hadn't fucked up in so many ways maybe you wouldn't have gone through so much. Maybe he would've been able to protect you properly. Maybe you would be at his right now, sleeping on his bed, waiting until he comes home from school.

He was an idiot. Oh god what an idiot he was.

But Bakugou wasn't the only one, besides Midoriya, who blamed himself.

Kirishima couldn't concentrate at all. He hadn't seen you in such a long time. He was happy when you all went to the beach but he was sad that he couldn't interact with you more.

Every time he tried to make a move towards you it always seemed like you kept slipping away from his grasp.

He felt like he failed you as a hero and as a friend.

But he was determined. He would do anything possible to help and save you.

He was sure that he and the others would get a hold of you again and then he would make sure to be even more there for you than before !

After school they decided to go to a cafe together to look through all of their options.

Where Overhaul could possibly hide and where he could've possibly hidden you. If all of the Shie Hassaikai are still with him or if they separated.

And the possibilities of saving you without pro Hero help.

But the more they thought about anything the more dead ends they reached.

They really didn't know what to do anymore at this point.

Hell, they didn't even know if you were still alive. They just... sorta assumed that Overhaul had flicked you together again.

Little did they know that you were pretty much at home with Overhaul taking care of your unconscious body.

Midoriya went home for the day and locked himself in his room. His mother not knowing how to comfort her only son she made his favorite food, hoping to somehow cheer up his mood.

He was beating himself up. Blaming himself for the lack of power he had. Blaming himself for the death and the loss of Sir Nighteye and Mirios Quirk.

He felt useless.

Bakugou at the same time was lying on his bed, starring at the ceiling.

Thinking about the times he had a chance to get closer to you, the times he could've spend with you if he would've been a little more attentive.

He felt like he had lost so much time with you because of all the shit that went down.

He sat up and annoyingly rubbed his face.

He had to urge to just find Overhaul and Rip him in half but he knew better than anyone that this would be too dangerous.

He wasn't an idiot after all.

He just hoped that they would get some type of info in the next few days, so they have a starting point or at least some sort of idea where to possibly find you.

But all he could do right now was wait..

Wait and hope you were alive...


	52. in Love?

Day 60 (same Day | after Chapter 41: Angel in Paradise)

Dabi/Shigaraki/Overhaul

Dabi was fucking furious. FURIOUS.

The moment he heard from Toga and Twice what had happened he was so close to burning everything down.

The only person stopping him was Kurogiri.

Shigaraki on the other hand loved the little drama going on in front of him. Was he happy that you were in Overhauls grasp? No. Definitely not. He would rather rip him apart.

But he found it amusing how Dabi was loosing it, while still denying that he had a thing for you.

He watched the scene unfold in front of him before standing up and walking up to the others,"Dabi? Did you talk to Hawks?"

"No, not yet. Why you asking?", Dabi was annoyed and irritated. Anyone could tell.

"Ah~ it's nothing important. Just thought maybe he had an idea where she is", Shigaraki mindlessly scratched his neck,"since he is a 'Hero' but that just shows how incompetent they are after all"

Dabi clicked his tongue and left without a further word. Toga and Twice looking after him, both confused about his tantrum.

He had to take a walk and get his mind off.

Everyone was pissing him off to no end.

His mind went crazy, he wanted you, he wanted you so bad but every time something had to come in between you two.

But Dabi was used to it. Life never gave him what he wanted. Life loved to rip the things out of his hands he loved the most...

Love ?

He chuckled at himself,"what a fucking fool I am.."

He should've realized it the first time he got jealous, the first time he suggested for you to live with him, the first time he told you he would look out for you, the first time he held you in his arms, the first time you looked at him with those beautiful eyes of yours..

You were the first one to whole heartily accept him and all he did was hurt you over and over again. He couldn't even save you because of fucking hand boy.

He walked through the alleys in frustration when suddenly someone bumped into him.

"YO, WATCH OUT WHERE THE FUCK YOU GOING!"

Dabi looked at the random Man who yelled at him.

"Out of my way", he nonchalantly replied.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! ILL KILL YOU!"

The man jumped forwards, trying to get a hold of Dabi but all Dabi did was give him a maniac grin before letting blue flames out of his palms.

Burning the man alive.

Dabi looked towards the Sky, the blue flames reflecting on his face. He let out a sigh before turning around and leaving the place.

He made his way towards your Apartment complex.

As soon as he reached it he looked towards your windows and realized that something was incredibly wrong.

Your light was on..

"Don't tell me..."

He immediately went inside the house. With fast steps he went towards your door. He looked around to make sure nobody was out and then pressed his ear against your door.

He heard shuffling behind the doors and someone talking.

It just wasn't your voice talking but a man. He instantly recognized that it was Overhauls Voice. It seemed like he was talking to no one in particular, probably a phone call.

He tried to make out bits and pieces of the conversation, something about...

"On the... so and so date"

And

"Meet up"

"Talk about Future Plans"

In this Moment Dabi started to mentally make up a plan on how to get you out of there.

He quickly looked around again to make sure no one suspicious was around before turning and leaving.

He finally knew where you were and he finally knew what to do!

His plan was simple, everyday he would come by and spy to get Information so when said day comes he can easily break in and get you. He would just had to make sure that Shigaraki and the others won't get wind of it.

What he didn't know though that his plan would fail cause you would have your own plans.


	53. Heartache

Day 65 (Part 42: Free)

Dabi was frantically walking through the Streets.

Was he worried? Maybe?

Was in he in Panic? ABSOLUTLEY!

He checked up your apartment everyday, eavesdropping on Overhaul to get more information out as to when he can break in and get you. What he didn't expect though was to turn up to a open door today.. with no trace of you.

He was quick on his feet, sprinting through the alleys to find you and get a hold of you. But suddenly another problem arose when he saw a certain Pro Hero, frantically yelling after you and trying to get you in his grasp just to dodge him and run like a maniac away from him.

He could tell...

You were fucking terrified.

Both Hawks and Dabi soon realized the Destination point you were heading too.

The Train Station.

They saw you disappear through the doors, Dabi swiftly made his way in after Hawks, so the Pro Hero won't catch him and blended in with the crowd of people. Stealthily looking for you.

But soon after him he was several Police Officers walk in with two kids of UA and the fucking Pro Hero Endeavor.

He scoffed,"Damn fucking Bird... what the fuck are you doing. You're just gonna scare her more", he mumbled to himself before shaking his head and continuing to look for you. 

On the other hand Shoto and Tokoyami were out of breath.

Both boys were just patrolling with Endeavor and Hawks when suddenly Hawks took quickly off. As soon as they realized what was going on they looked at each other and ran after him. Endeavor, obviously confused, followed after the boys.

Shoto and Tokoyami couldn't believe their eyes when they saw your form from a Distance.

Shotos heart was beating so fast in his chest, he thought it would burst. He missed you. He would've done anything to keep you close and protect you. But his heart felt heavy in his chest when you clearly started to run away from Hawks.

You were running away from Help.

He halted, Tokoyami immediately halting too and looking at his duo colored partner.

"Todoroki? What's wrong?"

"She's running away from us", he answered, his gaze at your running form.

Tokoyami looked at him in surprise before turning to see what he meant. And yes, Todoroki was right. You weren't running towards Hawks, begging him for help. No, you were running away from him, ignoring Hawks pleading.

He turned back to Todoroki and put a hand on his shoulder,"She's probably confused and scared. We don't know what Overhaul did to her. Midoriya did say that before Overhaul took her, she was practically dead. Imagine being dead and then suddenly alive again and the first thing you see is the face of your killer when you know that you actually died"

Todoroki nodded his head,"Let's go!"

Both started to run ahead again but lost sight of you and Hawks. Endeavor catching up behind them,"Hawks called, Train Station", he shortly answered before they sprinted towards the Train Station. 

And here they were.

Everyone was frantically looking for you.

Pushing past people, asking them if they saw you.

Dabi suddenly saw your fragile form walking past him, his heart stopping in his chest when you both made eye contact.

His eyes quickly narrowed,"found you", he mumbled to himself but with a blink of an eye you were gone. 

He saw your form running and blending in with the crowd making him curse under his breath. 

He quickly made his way through the sea of people, careful to not get caught or get in contact with the police or the Heroes. 

He felt tense and he wasn't the only one. 

For every single one of them, it felt like a race against time. 

And they knew...

They were loosing it. 

He suddenly heard it.

"(Y/N)!"

"THERE SHE IS!"

He sprinted towards the voices and saw Hawks close on your foot. 

He stopped when he saw you sprint inside the train. 

His breath hitched when he saw the doors close.. 

His heart broke when tears fell passed your cheek and a smile stretched across your face.. 

"I'm free"...

He read from your dry pale lips before the train departed. Hawks desperately clutching onto the door before he fell down to his knees.

"HAWKS!"

Dabi quickly hid behind a pole, making sure that nobody saw him. Listening to the conversation they were having. 

"Hawks! Where is (Y/N)?", Tokoyami asked, kneeling down in front of Hawks, rubbing his back.

"She's gone..."

Todorokis eyes widened, he turned to look towards the train and felt his heart rip into pieces..

He gulped and looked down, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. 

They weren't fast enough. His thoughts were running wild, how fucking scared you must've been to even run away from them.

"Todoroki?", Tokoyami interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"We gotta explain this to the others.."

Todoroki nodded. Oh how not ready he was for the talk with the class...

His thoughts going to Midoriya. It would probably hit him the hardest. He will probably blame himself even more.. then his thoughts went to Bakugou..

He will not take it easy too. He will probably rip Midoriya into shreds when he hears that you're gone.

He sighed,"I really don't want to do this"

"Me neither..."


	54. love in-between sheets (⚠️🔞⚠️)

Day 77 (continued from Chapter 50: Sweet Moments and Pure Confessions)

(Sexual Content! Be aware)

Hawks was looking at your sleeping form. He really didn't want to miss those moments with you.

After confessing to you yesterday, you bursted out in tears and kissed him. His heart flipping around in his chest.

The way you kissed him, he could feel it all. The relieve, the happiness, the hurt, the fear. Everything was imprinted in the kiss you gave him.

He caressed your cheek, making you shift slightly, your eyes opening to see Hawks slightly hovering above you.

"Good morning Dove!", he softly said with a small smile adorning his face.

You gave him a soft closed eyes smile back. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him down, giving him a peck on the lips.

He admired the way you looked right now. Your hair sprawled around you, your eyes soft and yet still sleepy, your lips slightly plush. The blinds just letting a few golden sun rays through.

You looked heavenly.

"Mom and Dad aren't home", you whispered. You hooded eyes captivating him.

"mmh", he licked his lips.

"and you are free?"

"mmh", he bit his lips.

"Perfect..", you whispered before pulling him down once more and entangling him in a passionate kiss. You turned both of you around so you were hovering above him. His hands swiftly finding it's way towards your hips, squeezing them before they traveled towards your butt and inside your pants.

His fingers squeezing your naked ass before you pressed yourself down on his pelvis are, purposely grinding down on him.

"What a naughty kid you are", he said, smirking into the kiss.

You traveled down towards his neck, leaving a trail of kiss behind before you started to push his shirt up.. well your shirt up.

Leaving more kisses on the way down, towards his growing bulge.

One of his hands, got entangled in your hair while his other rested on your chin, making you look up at him.

"Quick question before we gonna continue"

You tilted your head and raised your brow, humming in response.

"What are you doing this for?"

You instantly gave him a closed eye smile, before opening your eyes again and giving him a predator like stare.. kissing him right above his hard one,"can I not... take care of... MY man?", smirking at him.

Before giving him a kiss right on his hard one. He sighed out before throwing his head back. He was fucking putty for you. "What are you doing to me", he sighed out.

Feeling you pull down his pants... well your pants and his boxers,"something I should've done a long time ago", before taking him into your mouth.

His grip in your hair tightened and he had to restrain himself from thrusting into your mouth.

The way you were bobbing your head up and down his shaft and the way you were skillfully licking him made him successful loose all his rational thinking.

You were like a witch. Bewitching him with sweet spells and every eye contact.

He felt himself getting closer and closer to his release and you could tell. The way he was twitching in your mouth made you proud but you had other plans.

You released him from your mouth, a string of saliva hanging from your lips and his tip. You licked your lips and smirked up at him making him gulp. You stood up and with one swift move pulled your pants down. You crawled on top of Hawks, his hands instantly finding your hips again, squeezing them.

He looked at your face and then down to your hand. He followed your hands movements, his eyes full of lust. You pulled your panties to the side, playing a little with yourself.

His mouth was watering on the sight of your pretty little bud. You pressed a hand onto his chest to steady yourself before slowly leaning yourself down onto his dick.

Your breath hitching when you felt his inches entering you little by little until you finally were fully filled with him.

He was filling you up so good, you had to pause for a second to control your breathing.

He gave you another slight squeeze,"are you alright dove?"

You were breathing heavily and closed your eyes, nodding at him and gulping.

Taking a deep breath you started to move and instantly moaned, the friction too much for you. Hawks smirked,"didn't know you were so sensitive"

You leaned a little bit down, to be honest, you had a hard time finding a good pace or even a good rhythm. Your first time was with Dabi and to be fair, all he did was pound into you restlessly.

You were still absolutely inexperienced and Hawks could tell. He smiled up at your struggling form before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you towards him. He caressed your hair and smiled at you,"dove, how about we do it this time a little bit different and the next time..", he caressed your back before thrusting up to you, making you moan into his neck.

".. next time I'll help you out a little.. I, to be fair, can't hold it in any longer.. so don't mind me", he said before he turned you both around, getting a hold of your leg and leaning it onto his shoulder before getting a grip of your hip with his other hand.

"Relax Dove, let me do a favor for you".

With one swift move, he engulfed you into a passionate kiss and before you knew it you were moaning into the kiss with him steadily thrusting into you.

You closed your eyes and leaned your head back, while he wrapped one of his arms around you to hold you close to him.

He didn't wanted to pound into you like an animal, no, he wanted to love you.

He wanted you to feel him, his every being.

He wanted to make sure you know that this is real, that he's there for you, that he loves you and that he's not going anywhere.

The fact that you initiated it made him feel so fucking happy.

He didn't wanted to give himself false hope but he felt that you both were gradually moving at a steady pace towards a future with each other in it.

His thoughts drifted back to your lying form beneath him. The moans you were emitting were like music to his ears.

The warmth of both of your bodies, so close, gave him a sort of comfort. Knowing that you were in HIS arms and no one else's. He looked at you, your eyes tightly shut, mouth agape. He loved that sight of you and he wished he would be the only one to ever see this sight again.

He leaned down and kissed the part in between your chin and neck, trailing soft kisses down towards your neck while still steadily thrusting into you.

He wanted to drag this moment out as much as he can and since you were not rushing him to go faster, he could tell that you wanted this moment to last just as much as he wanted.

The hand that was on your hip travelled underneath your sweater, feeling your naked skin beneath him gave him chills all over his body. He caressed your left breast, his lips working on your neck. The sensation making goosebumps appear on your skin, making you moan louder.

Suddenly you clawed his back, feeling your high approaching.

"Dove, tell me... how close are you?", he asked you breathlessly.

"v-very!", you moaned out. He too felt his high approaching, wrapping his arm tighter around you and holding your hip again he started to pound into you. Your grip around him tightened, your nails digging into his skin.

Suddenly his phone went off but that was the last bit of his concerns. His priority right now was you.

He started to pound into you harder. You started to loose your grip and tried to desperately claw onto something. You were so close.. so fucking close.

The phone stopped ringing and immediately went off again, making you groan in annoyance.

He quickly cupped your cheek and kissed you,"focus on me dove, focus just on me!"

You locked eyes with him and felt yourself drowning in them, you were both so close to reach your highs, the tension you both held in your gaze and the closeness of your faces. You felt your heart tug.

But your own feelings got interrupted. You tightly shut your eyes and moaned into his mouth. Your body tensing up, your walls clutching around him. He thrusted a couple times more but had to stop himself, the sensation of you around him getting too much. He pulled out and finished himself with his hand before releasing onto your thighs.

Both of you trying to catch your breath.

His phone went off again for the fourth time. He groaned and rubbed his face,"what the fuck".

He turned around to your nightstand, grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID. You instantly saw his eyes darkened and leaned yourself up on your elbows,"Keigo-"

"It's my, oh, so LOVELY fucking assistant", you flinched a little at his harsh tone. You tried to sit up but he stopped you, he clutched his phone between his shoulder and ear, taking the call.

"What do you want? You do know it's my free day", he said. Turning around he grabbed your tissue box before coming back closer to you, he took a hold of your leg, lifting it slightly to get his cum from you before turning to your other leg and doing the same.

He threw the tissues away before moving towards your bathroom to grab a wash cloth and wet it. Returning to you he halted in his step before rubbing his face in annoyance again.

"Can you for the love of god get your sentence out without the stuttering? I don't understand what you want!"

He continued to walk towards you, rubbing your thighs clean with the wash cloth. You leaned upwards and gave him a kiss. He smiled down at you.

You leaned a bit in to hear what she had to say.

"H-Hawks, I'm sorry. I just..", you heard her take a deep breath, trying to compose herself,"I wanted to ask you if you already made plans today? I know that you're alway very busy and the last thing you want to do on your free day is to go out but I just wanted to ask if you wanted to spend some time together...", her voice getting significant smaller at the end.

He closed his eyes and sighed. You looked at him in anticipation. Your heart pounding in your chest.

"Listen-"

"I know it's a lot to ask Hawks. But please.. maybe.. just this once?"

If you were honest to yourself, you wanted him to reject her in the most cruel way possible. You wanted him to say that he already had you. That she never had a chance with him.

Her antics were getting annoying, even for you.

He sighed. "Is there a reason you wanna hang out with me?"

Your eyes widened, why the fuck is he asking her? Reject her!

You were so close to grabbing the phone and telling her to fuck off.

"I... ", you could tell she was hesitating with her answer,"... I just wanted to spend some time with you.. like colleagues.. .friends.. you seem so close to everybody but me even though I'm your personal assistant.."

You clenched your jaw, bullshit..

"What do you wanna do?", he asked.

"Just grab a couple drinks together?"

After a moment of silence and you hoping he would look at you and your desperate eyes, he sighed,"Fine"

You froze.

Finally he looked down at you again, he lifted his hand to caress your cheek but all you did was slap his hand away, turning away from him.

You heard her happily giving him a time and place to meet up at before giving him a goodbye and hanging up.

"Dove-"

"Why the fuck did you agree to go out with her?", you turned back to him, your eyebrows furrowed.

"Is someone jealous?", he teased but his eyes quickly widened when you bluntly responded

"Yeah, I fucking am!?"

"Dove, theres nothing to be jealous about! I'm just gonna go grab a drink with her and tell her whats up"

"Huh?"

"I will tell her that she has to drop whatever she's trying to do. I'm her boss and nothing more. Alright?"

You sighed,"promise you will return"

"I pinky promise that I will return before dinner with your parents. Alright?"

You smiled at him,"alright!"

He smirked and kissed your lips before teasing you again,"didn't know that my little babygirl could get so... jealous and possessive"

"aaaah~ shut the fuck up!", you cried out before he engulfed you into a hug and crushed you both onto the bed. Cuddling you.

"I still have lots of time, how about... a round two?"

"Mh... bring it on, bird head!"


	55. Personal Assistant

Day 77 (same Day)

Hawks made his way towards the Bar, his personal assistant wanted to meet him at.

He didn't wanted to leave you but he had to settle this thing with his personal assistant. Now or Never.

He saw his assistant in the distance, waiting in a little mini dress. He sighed. He really wasn't in the mood.

As soon as she was him in the distance she started to wave frantically her hands around!

"Hey! I'm here!"

He nodded his head at her. As soon as he was close enough she immediately ran up to him, wrapping his arms around him. He flinched slightly and gently pushed her hands away,"please keep it professional. You said we're meeting up like Colleagues so please remember that I'm your boss!"

She instantly started to blush,"oh yeah, sure.. sorry!"

"So... do we wanna go in?", she asked. He just meekly nodded his head and went inside, holding the door for her.

They both went towards the bar, sitting down next to each other. She ordered herself a cocktail while Hawks ordered himself just a regular beer.

She could tell that Hawks was really tense next to her, he had his guard up and she didn't like that one bit. She wanted him to let loose, she wanted him to be open to her. She wanted HIM.

After a good couple minutes of awkward silence and them sipping their beverages she took the courage to ask him...

"So, are you interested in anyone right now?"

He sighed,"I don't know why this should be any of your concern!"

"Oh, I'm just interested, we're colleagues after all aren't we!", she chuckled nervously.

"But it's a private matter isn't it?"

"Ah, Hawks, come on!! Don't be like that! You're no fun!", she pouted.

He thought back to you and the conversation you both had before he left.

"She will probably try to flirt with you..", you said, rolling your head a little to make your bones crack. "Are you worried?"

"No, I trust you. I just don't trust her", you simply stated,"but Hawks... Keigo.. try to be nice still.. she's still a woman with feelings.."

"I'll try.."

He sighed.

"Alright, are you interested in someone?", he leaned his chin on his hand.

She started to blush,"oh, yeah.. I.. I am..actually.."

"Hmm, me too", he simply stated. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah, actually you do!","Does she work with us?", her eyes started to sparkle.

"No, she doesn't". She instantly froze, looking down she slightly pouted,"oh.."

"What did you thought ?"

"Ah, nothing", she embarrassedly waved her hands around, her face flush. She scratched the back of her head.

"She's one lucky girl.."

Now he was the one to look away. He felt his chest tighten but he had a good reason for it.

You both were acting like a couple, to the point where you even got slightly jealous that he agreed to a night out with his assistant. But why... why were you both not in a relationship then? Why were YOU acting like this is a friends with benefits type of relationship? He understood what you went through, he understood that you need time but why did it seem like you didn't need time.

Why did you got so close to him, just to not fully take his hands and embrace them.

He didn't understand.

"Hawks? Are you... alright?"

"Huh?", he quickly turned back to his curious assistant,"Ah, yeah, just got caught up in my thoughts"

"Relax ! I think you need more to drink! Let's go!"

And so it went on...

Drink after drink was poured for both of them. Making time fly by and the atmosphere between them less tense by the minute.

And before they knew it, they both sat in a booth next to each other with another pair of drinks in their hands. She was laughing to the point of crying, leaning herself into Hawks while he was dramatically telling his story about this one villain who tried to jump and run and fell face first into the trash bin.

She tried to catch her breath," what a fucking Dumbass"

"I know right? Do you know how hard it is to stay professional and not laugh your ass off when you see someone stuck in a trash bin?"

"I bet you had to take a couple minute for yourself first!!"

"I did!"

After a while of laughing she calmed down and looked up at him,"I know this isn't my place to ask..."

"Hmm?", he looked down at her small form. He was getting hella tipsy and he knew he had to take it slower with the drinks. But he definitely was surprised by the fact that he would enjoy her company so much.

"Previously when I said,'she's one lucky girl', referring to the person you like... you seemed so... down? In thought?"

"Ah, yeah..."

"I feel like somethings bugging you.."

Usually he wouldn't talk like that about his private life with just someone but his tipsy mouth and mind had other plans.

"It's just... the girl I like... she told me how she didn't wanted to play around anymore... how she actually wanted to be loved... but you see... why do I feel like... she's playing with my feelings so casually..?"

"You know that... old habits die hard... my mom used to say this. Just like once a cheater always a cheater. No matter how people try to change they will always fall back into their old patterns..."

He let out a dry laugh,"right..."

She furrowed her brows,"but... but why do you have the feeling that she's playing with you!"

"I.... I don't know... i just got the feeling that she's doesn't want me to be her... boyfriend? But just like... someone to be there I guess? Like... she knows she has me in the palm of her hand but she doesn't care and just closes her palm cause she knows I'll be there anyways..."

"So you feel like she's using you?"

"I guess..."

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, rubbing his back in comfort.

"Do you really think that she's the one then? When you have doubts like this... are you really sure you're gonna be happy?"

He sighed, he had to admit to himself no matter how cruel, his assistant was right.

He told you he would never leave you and he wouldn't. Not again. But he had to think about himself for a second and his heart started to ache.

He didn't wanted to get his hopes up but with every touch, with every word and every look you gave him, his heart for you started to beat faster and louder.

The little affectionate moments you showed him and gave him made his heart burst out in fireworks but the fire they emitted was hurting him. And he hated it. You were playing with him... even if just subconsciously.

But as his assistant said...

Old habits die hard!.. and they do. They fucking do.

He rubbed his hands across his face, groaning in frustration.

"Why is it so fucking hard to love someone"

"I don't know.. the person I like doesn't like me back either.. one sided love is always painful", she stated with a sad smile on her face.

He looked towards his assistant. "What do you like about him?"

She instantly blushed and hid her face behind her hands,"oh, he's... he'a... very good looking..."

"Oh, is that so", he teased, leaning towards her.

"And... and he's very intelligent...", she pulled her hands away from her face, looking down at her lap, it didn't take her long to start to ramble. Her voice getting softer and softer by the end..

"He's always busy but he's there when someone needs him.. he truly takes care of everyone and tries to help where he can. Some jobs might seem impossible but he's so determined! He's always sporting a smile on his face, a gorgeous smile that instantly lifts the mood of everyone around him. He's just so amazing and... and kind... I wish I could be the one to wake up to him everyday and tell him how much he means to me... to tell him how much he's worth to not only me but everyone around him..."

Silence engulfed them both. Her face started to slowly beat up before her face turned crimson red,"omgomgomgomgomgomgomg! I'm so sorry I was rambling and I got carried away and-"

Her eyes widened.

His lips... His soft lips... were on hers...

She didn't even hesitate a second before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Deepening the kiss.

She felt like she was floating on clouds.

His hands found their way to her hips, pulling her even closer to the point she sat down on his lap. The short dress she was wearing, revealing more of her thighs, revealing more of her lacy red underwear she was wearing.

She started to grind down on him, moaning into his mouth.

In this moment, he was gone... 

and there was no turning back. 

He woke up in the middle of the night. Rubbing his head slightly he turned to look at his surroundings just to see a room he didn't know..

and then it dawned into him...

He closed his eyes and sat up, regret and guilt crashing down upon him.

He fucked up... and oh how much he had fucked up.

He looked back at his assistant, who was sound asleep, naked beside him.  
He sighed and looked at the clock just for his heart to drop.

The dinner... fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK

He slowly but quickly tried to get up, trying to collect his shit before grabbing his phone. His heart stopping momentarily.

Several missed calls and messages from you. Asking where he is and when he'll be home... messages about how even your mom is worried that he didn't show up to dinner..

But the last two messages broke his heart...

Dove: you promised...

Dove: don't bother to come anymore... you're just like everybody else...

He gulped... he felt his stomach turning. He was ready to throw up but he couldn't, he didn't want to.

He quickly made his way out of his assistants apartment before literally speed flying towards your town, towards your house. By the time he would be there, he hoped you would still be awake. 

"Did you fall from the sky? Cause you look like a dead bird", you said, annoyance clearly written on your face.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry, I got carried away and forgot the time", he said breathlessly, leaning against your open window.

You sniffed the air, he looked at you with a raised eyebrow and a confused face.

„Why does it smell like lies in here?", you asked, crossing your arms in front of you.

"(Y/N)-"

"I'm not fucking dumb... Hawks.."

He looked down, his heart heavy in his chest.."I fucked up"

"I figured.."

"I got carried away... we talked about you..."

You furrowed your brows,"what?"

He climbed into your room, making you take several steps back. He looked at you with wide eyes before looking back down on the floor. He understood why you reacted that way.

"We talked about you and how I felt..."

"And what did you feel?"

"You said you don't wanna play around anymore... but why does it feel like you play with me?", he looked at you, his face slowly breaking.

"Are you fucking with me Right now?"

"What? I'm not!?"

You felt your eyes sting and looked away...,"so instead of talking to me... you go ahead and fuck your assistant for comfort.. am i right?"

He sighed,"(Y/N) listen-"

You aggressively turned back to him, making him flinch,"no YOU listen! I thought I made it fucking clear yesterday and today?! Didn't I?! Didn't I...", your voice getting smaller and smaller.

You looked down, trying your hardest not to cry,"I thought... I thought we were... I trusted you... I opened up to you... you promised you wouldn't hurt me... I thought... I thought we were together but.. apparently I was delusional once more... what a fucking fool I am", you slightly laughed at yourself.

Hawks stood there, wide eyed and frozen.

All this time he thought you were playing with him you were actually giving him a chance, opening your heart to him and accepting him and yourself...

Accepting his love and willingly trying to change yourself and give love back..

"I'm so so fucking sorry... I... I don't even know why I did that.. i never wanted to hurt you-"

"You pinky promised", looking up at him, your voice cracked. Tears started to cascade down your cheeks. The feeling in your chest getting tighter and tighter.

"That's what I get for opening up to someone and trusting them", you whispered to yourself.

"(Y/N)! Let me fix this"

"How often..."

"What?"

"How often do you want to FIX things between us? There's nothing to fix anymore..."

"(Y/N) please! I beg you! I'm fucking sorry, I'm so so fucking sorry!", he tried to come closer but you took a step back.

"Don't come closer..."

"(Y/N), please!"

"I have to be sorry.."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry for being delusional... I'm sorry for making you promise shit.. I'm sorry for not being able to properly put out my emotions...I'm sorry-"

"Stop, no... you don't have to be sorry for anything. It was my mistake. It was my fault. It was none of your fault. I should've talked to you. I should've asked you. Not talk to someone else about you"

You shook your head.."it's fine... it's really fine..."

"It's not. (Y/N) I beg you... don't push me away..."

You both fell silent for a few seconds. He wanted to embrace you, he wanted to get close to you. But deep down he knew... he would probably never get the chance again..

He truthfully was an idiot...

It tore him apart even more that you weren't looking at him, not even once but were starring at your fidgeting hands.

"Sorry.."

"(Y/N), stop apologizing!-"

"No, listen... I'm sorry that I didn't make our relationship clear... It's my fault that this happened.. I... I overreacted. I take the full blame. You thought we weren't together... so technically you couldn't even know..."

"This is bullshit"

"No, it's fine... it's alright.."

"(Y/N)-"

"Listen.. I think it's better when you go...", you told him quietly.

He instantly fell silent. All he wanted to right now was rip his own fucking heart out. He was furious at himself.

He promised you he wouldn't hurt you.

He promised you he would protect you.

He promised you he would be always there for you.

He promised he would return to you today.

But all he did was make you feel at fault. Making you put the blame on yourself.

He was no better than the others.

He didn't wanted to leave you like this but he knew it would be useless right now. He could clearly tell how uncomfortable you were currently in his presence.

So all he did was silently nod his head before turning towards the window,

"(Y/N)"

You hummed in response, indicating that you were listening but not looking up at him. 

"I love you..", he silently said.

For a few more moments you both kept silent before you responded..,"what do you want me to say to that?"

His eyes widened momentarily... ,"I thought you loved me... didn't you indicate that...?"

You looked up at him, locking your eyes with each other. The look in your eyes making him freeze.

With no ounce of emotion, you said something that would haunt him for the rest of the night...

"I say a lot of things..."

"that I don't mean..."


	56. Promises

Day 79

It has been two days since you saw Hawks.

Two days since he went behind your back.

Your mom asked you about him but as soon as she saw how gloomy you were and how swollen your eyes were, she knew... she decided to leave you alone.

She did brought you occasionally food up to your room, looking how you were doing but all in all she knew it was best to leave you and your thoughts alone.

She saw how hurt you were and it didn't surprise her that Hawks instantly came the day after to check up on you. Even bringing you Flowers and Chocolate as an apology. But all your mom did was shook her head.

"Hawks... She hates these type of flowers... just leave it be. Don't try to hard"

"Miss (L/N), you don't understand. I fucked up big times, I-"

"I don't wanna know what happened! I'll tell you honestly. Just be happy that I'm not telling her dad anything. As a Mom, yeah I probably should cut of your little wings and make you crawl on the floor but I always told my child,'I'm not gonna interfere in her life and her decisions'. What happened, happened between you two"

He nodded his head and looked at the flowers in his hands,"I didn't know she hates flowers"

"Oh, she loves flowers but not bouquets of flowers or anything. You could ask her herself why, her reasons are always interesting to listen to... well, if she lets you!"

"Miss (L/N), what should I do?", Hawks was desperate. He really wanted to talk to you but he knew it would be hard.

But all she did was sigh,"Give her time", she said before patting his shoulder.

"How much time!?"

"Enough time so she thinks rational and not emotional and sees your point too.. whenever she's angry or hurt she can be very.... cruel. She has this habit of inflicting the same pain she currently feels herself to the person who hurt her. So give her time to calm down and think rational again"

Hawks nodded his head and thanked your mom before leaving her.

And now it has been two days, he was sitting in his office chair, ready to go home. He was tired, very very fucking tired.

The words never really leaving his mind.

"I say a lot of things.... that i don't mean"

He chuckled sadly,"Your mom was right. You love inflicting the same pain to others... Can't say I didn't deserve it though", he mumbled to himself.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts,"Yeah?"

His personal assistant peeked in,"Hey.. Can I come in?"

"It is something work related?", he asked coldly making her flinch.

"Eh... yeah... ehm, someones asking for an appointment with you. A eye to eye talk"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. They just told me to tell you and that you would know"

Hawks looked at her with furrowed brows before he turned around in his chair to look outside the window.

"Set an appointment today, ask them if it's possible to come in half and hour"

"Alright, on it... oh and Hawks?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?", she hesitantly asked. He sighed, still facing away from her. He was really thinking about firing her and hiring someone new.

He knew he had no right to be mad at her but he didn't care. He was mad pissed but to be honest... he was more pissed at himself than at her.

"Please don't ask me about private matters anymore.. I am your boss, remember that", he coldly replied before shooing his assistant away. He rubbed his face, frustrated, tired and angry. He hoped for a miracle with you but he knew that at this point it was sheer impossible.

A couple minutes later his assistant knocked on the door again, she walked inside, trembling in fear. He looked at her with furrowed brows. She couldn't even get a squeak out when suddenly behind her someone appeared.

He scoffed,"So we meet again... Dabi"

The scarred Male smirked at him,"Well hello there, birdy"

The assistant looked at both men before fully turning her attention to Hawks, her eyes seeking for help. He waved his hand,"you can leave us.. also, no need to worry..", his gaze locking with Dabis,"he would be absolutely dumb to do something here".

She nodded her head and scurried off. She was trembling, her whole body was in sheer shock.

But she really didn't wanted to question anything, she decided to leave it be and go to her office. Hoping that Hawks would be fine. 

"So what brings you here?", Hawks asked him.

"Oh, a different bird told me something very very interesting.."

Dabi was sitting in front of Hawks, one leg crossed over the other, looking and playing with a little flame that was coming from his pointy fingers. One thing about Dabi, he was always calm or at least seemed calm and bored. Hawks didn't like that one bit.

Maybe, because he was the same...

"And what did they tell you?"

"That you know the whereabouts from our little lover", now Dabis gaze was fixed on Hawks.

The other male didn't waver though. Why would he?

"Our lover?"

"Oh, pardon.. I mean... MY lover", Dabi smirked at Hawks,"heard you were out with your little.. Assistant.."

"You don't know Shit, Dabi"

"Oh, I know. Heard you both spend a steamy night together. Does (Y/N) know?", Dabi was mocking him.

Hawks could feel himself loosing his cool, slowly but surely. "What does it matter to you?"

"I worry about her. After all, Heroes are just a bunch of liars and players.. Especially you Keigo Takami..","Nobody is allowed to use that name..", Hawks voice got deep and threatening. He didn't want to jump on Dabis little mind games but he had a hard time resisting.

"Oh, don't pretend that (Y/N) isn't calling you by your real name.. Or.. don't you trust her enough? Is that why you went out yesterday to fuck your assista-"

Sharp feather came flying towards him, holding mid air right in front of his face. Hawks was fuming, knocking over the chair in the process of standing up.

"ENOUGH!"

Dabi laughed,"oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"Get Out!"

"Tell me where (Y/N)"

"As if I would tell you where the fuck she is, Get out!"

"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna find another way. And you know I will", he smirked at him again. He wouldn't even have to put any effort in finding you. Hawks pretty much confirmed himself that he slept with his assistant. And Dabi wasn't an Idiot. A blind fish could see that his Assistant had the hots for Hawks.

Dabi just had to play his cards right and he would, just in a mere minutes know, where you were.

"You won't get your hands on her, I'll make sure of that!"

"As if.. You can't stop me Hawks. She's gonna belong to me soon"

"Don't even dare to get close to her or even fucking touch her. NO, DON'T even fucking LOOK at her! She doesn't belong to you and she never will. GOT IT!"

"You're one to talk", Dabi nonchalantly stood up and made his way towards the door,"I wasn't the one who fucked her over, remember that". He opened the door and was about to leave before he turned around to smirk at Hawks,"was nice talking to you.. Keigo!"

With that he left, leaving the fuming Pro Hero alone. He tried to bring his own breathing under control. Brushing his hand through his hair.

If Dabi finds out where you are, it wouldn't take long for the others to find you too. He would rip Dabi into shreds if something happens to you again. He had to make sure that you're safe, this time, time was running.

He had to be fast, no more waiting until you were ready to face him. There literally wasn't any time for that. You had to listen to him, if you wanted or not. It was for your safety and the safety of your parents and even friends. He decided to take his leave now, making sure that Dabi wouldn't catch him flying out of his office.

He had to get to you and he had to get to you today or else it would be too late.

On the other hand, Dabi was making his way through the halls. Coincidentally bumping into Hawks lovely assistant.

She almost fell flat on her butt but Dabi was quick to catch her.

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat. She started to slightly shake, casting her eyes nervously downwards. Their faces were close, too close for her liking.

Dabi chuckled deeply,"I can tell why Hawks took a bite of you.. You're quite eye catching"

Her face instantly flushed red and she stuttered out a ,"t-thank you", before trying to regain her posture.

"What is your name beautiful?"

"L-Liz.."

"Liz.. that's a cute name", the way her name rolled of his tongue was making her knees weak. Dabi almost had to chuckle, she was easy..

too easy...

"Tell me Liz, are you free tonight or do you have anything planned?"

She looked at him with wide eyes before stuttering out an excuse,"o-oh, I- I have to work... Mister H-Hawks.. h-he gave me.. p-paperwork to r-review..."

"Oh? Really? Can't he do it himself? How about you ask for a day off?", he titled his head, his eyes intensely gazing at hers..

"N-no.. u- unfortunately he.. he can't...", she averted her gaze downwards again, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hmm.. he did seem quite busy these days.. what did he say was the reason again... ah yeah.. because of (Y/N), right?", he said, smirking slightly at her,"relationships sure take a lot of free time.. Am I right", he chuckled.

Her head instantly shot up,"NO, THEY'RE NOT TOGETHER!.. I mean...", she was shocked of her own outburst, averting her gaze downwards again.

"They're not? But he told me-"

"NO, THEY'RE NOT! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM!"

He saw how wet her eyes got and almost had to roll his eyes. This girl was head over heels in love with the Pro Hero, to the point she even despised you.

She was literally naive and dumb, a piece of cake for Dabi.

"She doesn't? Hmm I thought they look good togeth-"

"NO, I LOOK GOOD WITH HAWKS.. HAWKS DOESN'T NEED HER, HE NEEDS ME. THIS BITCH... WHEN... when will he see... he has been so cold towards me....", tears cascaded down her cheeks. She started to softly sob. Dabi rolled his eyes, now for real this time and embraced her. Giving her a fake sense of comfort and trust.

"If you want I can help you with Hawks...", he said after a few minutes of silently comforting her.

She looked up at him, their faces close,"How? Hawks has only eyes for her..."

"He can't have an eye on something that doesn't exist.."

Her eyes momentarily widened and her breath hitched. She looked at him, processing the words he just whispered to her.

It dawned to her...

If (Y/N) is dead... I could comfort Hawks... and.. and we would get closer...

Suddenly a smile stretched upon her face and Dabi knew, that right in this moment... he had her where he wanted her.

She eagerly nodded her head,"would you?"

Without further exchange of words he knew what she wanted and he knew that she took the bait.

"I can.. but i can't do this alone"

"What do you need?"

"Just tell me where I can find our little doll...", he said, cupping her cheek before leaning in, he turned her head slightly, giving her a kiss on the cheek,"...and I will take care of the rest"

She happily nodded her head and got out of his embrace, before ushering him to follow her.

She looked left and right, making sure that nobody saw them both together. Swiftly opening the door to her office and pushing him inside, she took a look again to make sure that nobody saw and closed the door.

She skipped towards her Computer, opening all the files she had about you before writing down your address and giving the little sticky note to Dabi.

"You promise to take care of it?", she said. Eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Don't worry, I'll gladly take care of your little... problem", he said with a smirk before swiftly leaving her office and the building.

Now all he had to do was come and get you. 

Hawks on the other side was speed flying towards your house.

As soon as he reached it he almost crashed into your room, making you jump up from your bed and take a baseball bat close to your bed, ready to swing.

"HAWKS, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

He tried to catch his breath, stumbling over the floor, trying to get a grip on you. You put down the baseball bat and sensed the distress in Hawks. Kneeling in front of him with furrowed brows you reached towards your water bottle, opened it and gave it to him.

"Whats gotten into you?"

He took a few big gulps of the water before wiping his mouth, looking at you intensely.

"Dabi... is... probably... on his.. way... here..."

"What? How?"

"I... I don't know... how... but.. he figured out.. that I know.. and he's... looking for more info..."

"Okay, okay.. try to calm down, deep breathes.. deep breathes..."

"We have no time", he gulped, his breathing slowly regulating,"we have to get you... and your parents out of here before... before he comes... It won't take the others... too long to figure out... where you are... if he can find you..."

"Hawks-"

"I'm sorry okay... I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through.. I said I would never hurt you and always protect you... I broke one promise but at least let me keep my other promise.. let me protect you and your family.."

For just a few mere second you were both starring at each other in silence.

The only thing you could hear was Hawks heavy breathing.

"what is your plan?", you asked him calmly.

"I thought about a hotel two or three cities away from here, something or somewhere that isn't quite easy to reach. Or maybe even a visit to another country for the time being. I would make everything ready, all you would need to worry about is what to pack on the trip"

You knew that trying to talk against him would be useless. His idea was simple yet would probably be the most effective way to avoid any trouble coming towards you and your family.

And honestly, you would be an idiot to decline a vacation, paid by a pro Hero. Especially when that exact pro Hero fucked his bitch of an assistant behind your back. You knew you had to talk to him about it but maybe when everything would calm down. At some point it had to.. right?

All in all, you saw it as a sort of compensation, from his dumb ass.

"Alright"

"Great! Make sure you and your parents are ready. I'll try to get you as soon as possible, preferably tomorrow morning, out of here. So keep your phone close and get ready. As soon as I call, you'll be out alright?"

You nodded your head once and stood up, helping Hawks up on his feet as well.

He was about to pull his phone out to call his assistant but stopped. He shook his head.

"Whats wrong?", you asked, seeing as he was in a sorta conflict with himself.

"Don't worry about it.. I thought if I should let my assistants take care of the hotel and stuff but I rather do it myself. That way I'm 100% sure that you're safe and no one else knows your whereabouts except for me"

You understandingly nodded your head.

You both awkwardly stood there, you were mindlessly trying to look everywhere but him. He on the other hand was hoping you would take at least one last look at him before he goes.. but at the end, he felt like he wasn't even worth it.

"I'll be going then..."

You nodded your head but halted when he patted your hair,"you know you can still call me when you're in trouble.. no matter what the situation between us is... I know it doesn't seem like it..", his hand glided down from your hair to your cheek, cupping it,"... but you mean a lot to me... and I wish I could turn back time.. I... I have no right to say this but.. I can't stand not waking up next to you.. I-"

"Hawks... please... not now..", you said, looking up to him,"I don't think that right now is the time to talk about this.. We... both need to reflect on ourselves first.. I think some time apart will be good for both of us.."

He understandingly nodded his head. He stroked your cheek a little before leaning in, muttering,"can I?"

You locked eyes with each other but regardless, you slightly shook your head. "I don't think we should.. not now..."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's alright.. you'll call?"

He took a few steps back from you, nodding his head,"yeah.. of course... Be ready..."

And without further exchange he flew off.

You closed your eyes and sighed. Sitting down on your bed you let yourself fall backwards, starring at the ceiling.

Your heart and emotions were all over the place. You had to talk to your parents and you had to make everything ready for the call, that could happen any second as of now.

For once you wished to have never left your home... 

For once you wished to be a normal girl, with a normal job... 

For once you wished you had never met anyone ever...


	57. not on my watch!

Day 80

Starring at your cellphone you couldn't shake the feeling off of someone watching you.

You were currently on a train with your parents on the way to another city.

Hawks unfortunately couldn't organize a last minute flight but did manage to book for you and your parents a 'vacation' in a city far from your current home.

Your parents and you sat on a four seater. Your mom and dad next to each other.

Your dad was reading something while your mom was sleeping with her head on his shoulder.

The train ride would take a few hours after all. When Hawks called you in the middle of the night he apologized at least a 50 times for waking you up. You didn't mind, it was after all for the safety of your parents (and you).

Your parents called in sick for work, since it was too little time to organize anything else. It was indeed easier to just call in sick and call it a day.

But since being on the train, you just couldn't relax.

You had the feeling someone on this train was trouble. Maybe it was your sick paranoia, maybe you were right. You didn't know, the less you wanted to think about it the more obvious it got that you were indeed feeling way too uncomfortable and watched.

You sighed out, catching the attention of your father.

"What's wrong?", he raised his eyebrow at you.

"I don't know. I just have this weird ass gut feeling... Like...",you drew closer to your dad, whispering,"like someones watching us"

He furrowed his brows. "I need to go the toilet, watch our stuff sweetie"

With that he stood up and quickly glanced left and right, as if looking for the toilet, taking a once over before heading towards said room.

You sighed out, trying not to think about it too much but you still were very unsettled.

To be honest, the train was almost empty, considering how early in the morning it is. But there were still some passengers and some of them looking a little more suspicious than the others.

It made you crazy.

Shortly after your father returned. Your mom still in deep slumber.

He sat down and took your moms handbag, rummaging in it before engulfing something in his hand.

He took the handbag and placed it on the table before taking his book in his hand. In a swift almost unnoticeable moment he motioned for your hand, which you sneakily stretched out to him, hidden behind the positioned handbag. He laid down something on your palm before 'yawning' and retreated to reading his book.

You took a swift glance at the item your dad unnoticeably gave you before hiding it up your sleeve. It was a, as you called it, one-hand-pocket knife. A folded knife which you could open with just one hand in a swift motion. Fast and easy.

In this moment you knew, someone was here and your dad saw him or them and recognized them as a threat.

And if your dad saw them as a threat, you knew that they had to be. After all, your dad used to be a soldier.

With the knife hidden in your sleeve, you relaxed a little more but your dad always had this particular timing of destroying every relaxing moment you had with a question....

an uncomfortable question..

"Why don't you call your boyfriend and inform him how far we are? He's probably worried if you made it into the train safely or not", he nonchalantly said while still reading his book. You were happy though, cause the way your face paled and your expression changed to a more 'I'm-so-fucking-done-with-this'-look, he would've instantly caught on that something isn't right.

And no matter how mad you currently were at Hawks, you did NOT, for the love of god, want your dad to shred him into pieces and feed him to the crows that were living in front of your house. People said you were ruthless sometimes but they obviously haven't met your dad.

Cause this man, THIS man, could torture you slowly and painfully with the most calm expression on his face and call it a 'lesson-for-life' before you die.

Thinking about that made shivers run down your spine.

No wonder I'm fucking insane...

You leaned your head against the palm of your hand and sighed,"I'll just send him a message. Don't really wanna talk to him right now"

"Oh? Whys that? Trouble in bird paradise?"

"You could say so..."

Your dad glanced up from his book, with a raised eyebrow. You caught him and averted your gaze downwards,"Forget it.."

"What happened?"

You mentally cursed yourself, your dad obviously caught onto it. He wasn't dumb.

"(Y/N)"

You never liked that tone. It always sounded like he was about to scold you, demanding an answer and a truthful one by that.

You groaned,"we just... sorta.. kinda... had a miscommunication...and... because of that... he.. may or may not... fucked up...", you dramatically motioned with your hands, avoiding the obvious stating of the so called.. fuck up.

"He cheated?", your dad stated in a matter of fact tone.

You pursed your lips and annoyingly hummed as a response.

"And what was the miscommunication? Does your mom know?"

"She knows that I'm currently distancing myself from him but she doesn't know.. why..", you sat there for a second before continuing, trying to phrase your answer,"well... about the miscommunication. I thought I made it clear we're together but he thought we weren't..."

"So?"

You looked at your dad with a questionable look on your face,"What... so?"

"what are you thinking ?"

You looked at your dad with a dumbfound expression... not really getting what he means. You shook your head slightly with a raised eyebrow, indicating that you literally don't understand what he means.

He chuckled,"did you ever tell him, hey, lets be boyfriend and girlfriend or did you just kiss him and silently assumed that you're together now?"

You looked at your dad with a deadpan expression. To say the least, you couldn't even argue back cause... thats technically what happened...

You looked away and scratched your head... "But he's wrong too", you pouted cutely.

Your father laughed,"Oh, He obviously is, not saying that he isn't. Cause when you like a woman you don't go to another woman. Just wanted to know what you did. Cause you and your mom are way too similar in this. You both just talk half sentences or do half assed stuff and assume everyone understands you fully", he grinned down at your sleeping mother.

"Over the years I learned and started to understand what she means when she talks gibberish and only finishes the half of her sentence with a 'you know that thing'. The amount of times she yelled at me when she said 'can you fix that one thing' without telling me what or pointing at anything and me not understanding what she meant.. that was a lot", he chuckled.

"I always tried to teach you to fully say what you mean and to be always honest with everything but you're literally a perfect mixture of your mom and me. You're sometimes like me or sometimes like her", he laughed again.

He reached forwards to pet your head, giving you a soft smile.

"When you feel like the times right, be honest to him and yourself and talk with each other"

"Thanks dad...", you started to chuckle,"I honestly thought you would flip your shit and make bird food out of him", but instantly stopped when you saw his expression.

"Oh, I will. But you're my daughter and I know you, you always need some type of closure"

You awkwardly and nervously smiled at him,"right...and there's my dad...", you nodded your head.

You both laughed until your mom woke up. She sleepily rubbed her eyes,"what are you both laughing about?"

"Ah, nothing... just dad being dad", you said, smiling at him. 

You nonchalantly typed on your cellphone, deleting, retyping.

You were currently starring at the contact of Hawks, contemplating wether to writer him or not. He was so distressed yesterday he was probably loosing his mind, wrecking his head if you safely made it into the train or not, the softer side of you wanted to reassure him that your fine and that he didn't have to worry about it but the more... sadistic... side of you, wanted to kinda torture him a little more.

After all he did hurt you and as your dad said, when you claim to like someone, you don't go around doing hoe shit.

Fucking other people because of... miscommunication.

You sighed. Both of your parents were now asleep and there was still a few hours left until you arrive at your destination.

It was getting annoying and stuffy for you and all you wanted to do was to just get out of the train.

The fact that you were pretty much alone with your thoughts because you didn't really had any resources to entertain yourself with was hella annoying.

At this point you wouldn't even mind if the voices came back... at least you would have someone to talk to. Rolling your eyes at your own thoughts you cursed at yourself mentally.

You were happy that your mental stability was good, that you pretty much got closer about your past. Because of that you could start to fully work on healing and growing. The voices long gone due to knowing why you had them and working on shooing them away.

Starring back at your phone you decided to answer Hawks later.

Leaving him a little on the edge won't harm him..

You told yourself, before you decided to take a trip to the toilet/restroom.

You were drinking an awful amount of water cause you were bored and now you literally had to take a piss.

You made a quick B-Line towards said room before closing and locking it.

You took a quick glance in the mirror and almost scrunched up your face.

Well what a fucking beauty...

You had awfully deep dark circles, almost blue-ish. Your face pale and dry. The way traveling always affected your skin made you roll your eyes.

Mom warned me to put a thick cream on... and I didn't listen... per usual...

You mom was very keen on skincare. She always scolded you for taking so little care of your face but you were just build like that.

You smacked a bit of moisturizer underneath your make up on and called it a day. You probably would have better glowing skin if you would occasionally listen to her. You almost had to snicker at yourself for those thoughts.

After finishing your business you washed your hands and combed through your hair with wet fingertips, detangling a little bit of the mess that was on your head and patting it down at the top.

Sighing you went to open the door but was met with a hard chest. Instantly you were pushed back into the restroom, the door closing and locking. You swiftly slipped the knife from your sleeve into your palm before looking up. The sight of those beautiful turquoise eyes, burned forever in your memory, made you instantly widen your eyes.

Oh shit...

"Dabi..."

He took a couple steps towards you while you took a couple steps back, trying to put distance between you two when you knew very well that it was absolutely useless.

Trapping you in-between the wall and himself he rested his arms/hands next to your head. Leaning downwards, his gaze instantly locked on yours. "I missed you.. do you know how much I fucking missed you"

You were about to reply but his lips instantly interrupted yours. With a strong grip he cupped your cheek, pressing his tongue against your lips to force your mouth open.

He was hungry and he was hungry for you.

Your heart was rapidly beating against your chest, loud and hard, you thought it was about to explode.

You didn't know whether it was the anxiety of him catching you or the feeling of his lips on yours. His desperation for you.

You didn't know. You really didn't know. But all those emotions mixed together made your stomach turn.

With a swift parting of your lips, he hungrily went in again, giving you no time to breath.

You tried to push him slightly away but he was so much stronger, so much more desperate that he didn't even move a millimeter. You couldn't even interrupt him by saying something.

You slapped his chest lightly to get his attention and luckily it did. He parted with you, a string of saliva attached to both of you. You tried to catch your breath, his gaze never leaving yours. He was about to lean in again but you moved your head slightly, making him kiss the corner of your lips.

He instinctively licked the corner of your lips making you flush red, your breath hitching in your throat. "Dabi stop..", you breathlessly replied.

"Are you sure you want me to stop", he whispered deeply in your ear.

The hair on your skin instantly rising, a shiver running down your spine, down to your core.

"no.. i mean yes.. I... Dabi...", the way Dabi always made your head feel like mush was... unhealthy. You were always so putty for him...

He chuckled deeply,"thought so". He grabbed your hair, pulling your head a bit back, diving down on your neck. He left wet kisses down your neck, licking and biting up to your ear.

Soft moans escaping your parted lips.

You tried to compose yourself,"Dabi... I... I have a question..."

He hummed in response, his lips never leaving your neck.

"How...", a particular loud moan left your lips when he sucked a Hickey behind your ear. A place where not everyone could catch a glimpse of it.

After all, he knew you were here with your parents and he didn't wanted to draw anymore attention than he sure already has.

He momentarily stopped, his gaze fixed on your flushed face. The way your mouth was parted as you licked your dry lips. The way your eyes were closed as you tried to keep a rational mind.

The way your chest was heaving up and down cause you were obviously turned on. Slowly but surely he knew how your body was working..

Slowly but surely he knew how your body responded to his touch and only his touch specifically. 

And he fucking loved it.

He gave you a hard kiss on the lips, before slightly parting and smirking,"bet not even Hawks can make you feel that way". Your eyes instantly shot up but before you could react he harshly gripped your hair making you moan into his mouth while his tongue entered you, exploring you like he already was used to so many times.

To be honest, Dabi had to remind himself to take it down a notch. If he's gonna continue like this he knew he won't be able to hold back. He wouldn't mind pressing you against the sink or bending you down against the toilet and ramming continuously into you until your body was shaking and trembling in bliss.

But the fact that your parents were outside and the fact that he himself didn't even came alone here was a point to take into consideration before literally fucking you in the restroom of a train.

He parted once more from your lips before trying to catch his own breath, he had to calm down his nerves before he would literally go animal on you.

"How.. how how how...", he said, catching you off guard, you raised your brow at him.

He smirked at your expression, stroking your cheek,"I'm a villain... doll.. You should know by now that I'll always find out everything I need or want to know.."

"Especially when it comes to you"

"mmh.. obsessed much?", you mumbled slightly.

"Maybe..", he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders,"It's cute though how Hawks thinks he can protect you that way by just sending you off somewhere... He hasn't texted you yet.. right? What do you think.. Is he busy with his assistant again?", he smirked at your expression.

You instantly looked away, casting your eyes downwards.

"I met her, Liz.. Quirky little thing, a little annoying but she is definitely an eye sight"

You scoffed,"fuck you are here then?"

He chuckled,"did I hit a nerve, doll?"

"No, but you're about to get hit with a fist"

"If I would be interested in her I wouldn't have followed your ass here", he leaned down towards your neck, your breath hitching in your throat when you felt his lips brush once more against it,"you thought you could flee, you thought you could escape from me or the others... but angel..."

"...doll..."

"...not on my fucking watch!"


	58. Bloody "Nose"

Day 81

To think that Dabi was staying next door and the worst, to think that he was staying next door with Tomura was giving you the fucking chills.

Immediately, when you went off the train with your parents and headed towards your Hotel, you texted Hawks that you reached the town. And as soon as you reached your hotel room, you sent him another message, away from prying eyes about your little... encounter..

You spared him the details but did messaged him about the fact that Dabi and Tomura knew where you were.

Anyone would call you dumb at this point, cause there was one little thing you completely dismissed telling him and it was the fact that they were just next door.

For some reason you didn't want Hawks to know.

Maybe it was because of the thing with his assistant. Maybe it was because of what Dabi said. Maybe it Was because of Dabi.

But something inside you didn't want to snitch on him.

After all you weren't one to snitch on people or selling them out anyway.

On another hand maybe you should've told him. After all, you are trying to keep yourself and your family safe. But with two dangerous wanted villains next to your door, you weren't really the safest one now.

You decided to shrug it off,"whatever", you muttered under your breath.

No matter what, you will be prepared. Anything could come your way at this point, you were ready and wouldn't hesitate to do whatever you had to.

You didn't feel really fear anymore. You were able to truthfully enjoy your time at your parents house, relaxing and healing, like some like to say.

So to say the least, you had plenty of rest and that's something you really needed after those last weeks and months. So yeah, you were prepared and you were prepared for anything.

But at this point, so far in, would they ever be peace?

Hawks send you off until everything calmed down but would it ever be calm?

No matter at what angle you looked at it, you were just an object to win over. No matter what way you looked, there was no ounce of light. No hope.

You constantly wrecked your head.

It wouldn't matter what side you would choose. Good or Bad, Hero or Villains.

You would always be on the hunt. Thinking of it made your gut turn. Why?

Because you knew, the only way this all would end is when someone would die. And it would either be your death... or worse... the death of the others.

No matter how mad you were at Hawks or how conflicted your feelings towards Dabi were. No matter how disoriented Tomura was towards you.

No matter how much you despise Overhauls ways or how uncertain Chrono was towards you.

No matter how young and full of life Midoriya and Kirishima were, how despite difficulties with Bakugou his care for you never wavered, no matter how little emotions Shoto showed towards you and no matter how little time you spent with the, probably, most sane person, Aizawa..

You couldn't watch them die... not because of you.

It would rip your heart into shreds.

Cause at the end, it would be your fault... again.

And this was something you fucking hated. Everyone would go to unbearable lengths to get you. Getting in danger because of you.

This had to stop.

You sat on the bed of the hotel room you were staying at, starring ahead on the wall.

Void of being able to feel or show anything, the peer pressure of the situation, you wanted this all to end.

You stood up and went towards the mirror in the bathroom.

Starring at your own reflection you kept starring and starring, concentrating on certain parts of your face.

Imagining what it would be like... if you looked different... if you were actually normal as you always believed to be. Without realizing you started to morph your face into someone else. Distorting your face. Morphing it into something more horrible.

It felt like time was slowing down.

Jumping back you let out a scream and clutched your face. Your breathing getting heavy, panic arising in your chest.

Everything around you felt deaf to your hearing. The only you were able to hear was your own muffled scream.

The only thing you were able to feel was the pain on your face, it felt like little needles who were repeatedly stabbed into your face.

You didn't even realize the repeatedly banging on your hotel room door from outside or the crash of the door.

Nor did you realize the two men who stood in front of you in utter panic. Dabi trying to clutch your wrists but with you trashing around because of the pain, he was unable to.

Shigaraki groaned out annoyed,"what the fuck is with her? If she continues screaming her parents will come"

"Would you shut up and help me?!", Dabi growled at him.

"How?"

"I don't know just do something!"

Shigaraki started to scratch his neck out of sheer annoyance. He decided to go outside and close the door, making sure that no one was in the halls, making sure your parents weren't on the way to your hotel room.

Dabi on the other hand tried to hug you, whispering comforting words and sweet nothings into your ear until you finally calmed down.

Clutching his shirt you slowly looked up towards him.

His face changing from concerned to horrified.

Blood was seeping from various areas of your face. Your face horrifyingly twisted into a grimace.

You looked like a living corpse.

He didn't know what to do, the only thing that came out of his mouth was ,"what did you do?"

"help....me.... it..... hurts", you cried in between talking.

"Okay, okay.. let's take it slow... Do you remember what happened?"

At this point, Tomura came back, leaning on the doorframe and looking at your form. He wasn't all too fazed about your twisted face but it wasn't a pretty sight to look at either.

"I... I... looked...."

You had a really hard time forming words and sentences. You tried to comprehend what just happened but for some reason couldn't, your mind was mush. Just sheer mush.

"Looked where?", Dabi on the other hand encouraged you to keep talking. Patiently waiting for you to form your sentences.

But you couldn't, you didn't know how to explain, you didn't even know yourself. Your mind was a mess, racing from one thought to another. If you knew yourself what just had happened, it probably would've been easier to explain.

"mirror...", you mumbled.

Tomura sighed. While Dabi was definitely the more patient one, Tomura just wan't. He was very inpatient. Very very inpatient. He knew that you were currently in a weird state of mind. Just with one glance anybody could tell. But they both needed to know what had happened to you and why your face looks like... that..

"You looked in the mirror and then?", Dabi ignored Shigaraki. His priority was you right now and until you weren't back to normal he wouldn't leave your sight. No matter what hand boi behind him would say.

That was for sure.

"Pain... so.... so much...pain...", you let yourself fall face first into Dabis chest. He wrapped his arms around your head and mid section, pulling you closer, stroking your hair.

He would make sure you would be fine.

"So you wanna tell us, you looked into the mirror and then THAT happened?", Tomura skeptically asked.

You merely nodded your head but enough for Dabi to catch it!

"Maybe if you calm down and regain yourself, everything will turn back to normal...", Dabi tried to reassure you. But all you could think about was...

"Hawks..."

Both Villains eyes widened. Looking shocked at you.

"Hawks?", Tomura said with a hint of disgust,"what do you want from him?"

You didn't need anything in particular from him.. all you needed to do was calling him and asking him.... what's exactly wrong with you. For some reason you knew that Hawks was currently the only one to rationally think and understand whats going on.

"Phone..", you mumbled.

Dabi looked back at Tomura and sighed out... rather annoyed,"Did you saw her phone somewhere?"

Tomura scratched his neck, before turning around and looking around the room. When he spotted it, he took it with his pointy finger and thumb. Giving it to Dabi.

Dabi looked through your contacts before seeing the all to familiar name. He sighed out again before dialing the number. When he heard it ringing he instantly gave the phone back to you. And soon after a familiar voice rang through the speaker.

"(Y/N) whats up? Is everything alright"

You hummed out a no..,"Not.... really.."

Instantly Hawks was on alert, he worriedly started to question around, what happened, where are you, who are you with, what are you doing and so on.

You obviously couldn't tell him that Dabi and Shigaraki were currently in front of you.

You tried to form a somewhat, decent and logical sentence but not much came out anyway..

"I... looked... mirror.... and.... face... hurts...", you said in between hiccups from all the crying.

"You looked in the mirror and your face started to hurt?"

"mmh... blood..."

"You're bleeding from your face?", on the other side of the phone, Hawks sat there with a frown on his face. He stood up and looked out of the window.

He didn't know why that happened but he had a good thought what had happened.

"(Y/N).. listen to me, okay? Are you listening?"

You hummed in response.

"Remember the talk about your quirks? In the documents it said you morphed your face into a new one. You made slight changes to your face and I think you subconsciously activated your quirk... Did something trigger it? You know how careful you have to be regarding that!"

You hummed in response, not able to answer properly.

"Okay, listen. I wish I could be there with you so you don't have to do this alone but we gotta work with what we have right now.. alright?"

Humming in response again you properly sat up from Dabi. He had a rather loose grip on you but still ready to catch you if you might fall or worse.

"Listen here baby dove.. Lets regulate your breathing first.."

You did as told. Breathing in when he said to do so, Breathing out when he told you to.

You did this little exercise with him, gradually becoming more and more calm.

The other two men in the room long forgotten. Dabi was definitely not fond of the tact that Hawks had such an effect on you, successfully calming you down and talking into your ear about whatever.

Dabi huffed out annoyed.

He already made a plan in his head how he could get rid of the bird in one swift go.

You on the other side kept listening to Hawks his voice. The way he was so smooth with everything he said and the way he did somehow care... it was nice, to say the least.

"now... baby dove, do me a favor.."

"mmh?"

"look into the mirror and remember your face. Lets go!"

You hesitated before standing up on wobbly legs. Dabi instantly sprung up, ready to catch you if needed.

Shigaraki followed your movements with suspicious eyes, you stumbling right in front of him, towards the mirror, was definitely nice to see yet he was ready to see what you were about to do. 

Hawks kept telling you what to do, how to concentrate and just chill. So you were able to transform your face back and so it happened.

The pain slowly faded into nothingness and your face... It definitely came back to your normal face.

You sighed out in relieve, your heart rate calming down.

You mumbled out a small 'thank you' to Hawks . Happy that despite everything, he still cared and was there for you.

He checked once more if everything truly was fine before you both hung up. He told you he would call you later to check up on you.

You turned to Dabi, who didn't know if he should be an asshole or just give in to you,.

He decided to take the first option, just because he was 'slightly' jealous... which he obviously would never admit to..,"I think... there is something you didn't tell us.. Doll!"

You nervously locked eyes with Dabi... before sighing out defeated. You weren't strong enough to take two villains down who were clearly not only stronger but also quirk vise, stronger than you.

I mean, who were you kidding. Taking them down for what? Tryna know what the fuck was going on.

After the conversation with Hawks you were able to collect your thoughts and actually process what just happened.

Both men were starring at you, clear tension in the air.

You awkwardly shifted around on your feet before trying to form the words..

But how the fuck should you explain that? Was there any right way to explain it?

'Oh, btw I have a quirk? Oh and possibly not one?' No, no fucking way...

No matter what you were still hella cautious when it came to Shigaraki and no matter how sad it sounds... but also cautious about Dabi.

This world wasn't nice to you and the people in it weren't either.

Most of them wanted or tried to use you for their own benefit. Never really considering your feelings. You and Dabi were walking together on a rocky road.

You still had massive trust issues when it came to him.

And lets not talk about Shigaraki here.

You didn't even know what exactly was between you two. If there even was something to begin with.

"Doll.. we're waiting for an explanation?", Dabi looked at you with a lifted brow. Not pleased about your lack of response.

With this he instantly brought you out of your thoughts.

And without a second thought,"I got hit by a quirk earlier when I went to the hotel bar. I accidentally bumped into someone and he got rather angry with me.. he cursed me out and used his quirk on me. I thought he bluffed cause nothing happened but.. eh yeah.. I guess the effects aren't instant.."

That sounded like plausible lie.. "sorry for worrying you two.. but.. thanks.. if it wasn't for you two I would've probably be still in that situation..", you sheepishly replied, scratching the back of your neck.

Both looked at you with a suspicious glint in their eyes. You gulped.

You were crossing your fingers behind your back, hoping that they would leave it at that but you knew better.

"Why did you wanted to call Hawks?", Dabi asked, crossing his arms. He studied your expression carefully. He had to admit, you were a master at masking and hiding emotions and lies. If he wasn't suspicious from the start he would've eaten up that lie from the palm of your hand.

But just as you, he knew better.

You have been acting strange the past weeks. From the moment you got caught the first time by Overhaul to now.

You've been acting way too strange.

"I don't know.. to be fair.. that was my first and only thought.. maybe because he brought me here?"

"Or because you have a little love affair going on with him?"

You blankly looked at Dabi, getting irritated with his response,"and what if? I wanted to call him cause I didn't feel all to sparkly just a few minutes ago. He is a hero. Maybe that's why I called him. I don't know, why do YOU even wanna know? Be happy that I didn't fucking rat you out!"

Before pushing past him and Shigaraki, storming out of the bathroom.

Dabi sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head backwards annoyed.

"Dabi, focus on the task and stop thinking with your dick", Shigaraki annoyingly said.

"What do YOU even want from me now?", Dabi irritatingly asked back.

"I thought I should remind you on why we are here in the first place. I don't care if you like her or not. We have shit to do and you either get back on the track or I might as well kill you on the spot"

Dabi decided to not answer. He didn't want to admit that he worried about you, he didn't want to admit that he was jealous too.

He also didn't want to admit that he currently hated his position in the League.. or.. that he was in the league in general.

He rubbed his eyes before walking past Tomura.

He stopped in the room just to see you gone. It was dumb of him to think you would storm out of the bathroom into the next only room and throw yourself on the bed. You would obviously storm out of the hotel room to avoid any further questions or even danger.

He shook his head and left your hotel room as well, going back to his own room.

His thoughts were fogged with you and he knew that he soon had to make a decision.

He knew that he soon had to figure his own thoughts and feelings out. The thing that was going on between you two couldn't go on forever.

It wasn't neither one thing nor another. The glass wasn't half full nor half empty. It was weird..

He had to talk it out with you. You both had to.

He hoped it wouldn't come to soon, he dreaded the day when it was time to do so. But either way, it had to be done.. no matter what. And it had to be done soon cause with Tomura on both your backs, time was running short.


	59. Lovesick?

Day 84

Since that day everything has been relatively calm.

Hawks has called you up that night to check up on you, asking you if everything was really alright and if your face was still in pain. You didn't tell him about Dabi and Shigaraki though. Not even your parents.

You thought it over and over again and came to the conclusion that it would be in fact better if you don't say anything. You didn't want you parents to be in danger or for Hawks to loose his absolute shit. Sooner or later he would figure it out anyway but for you, later was better than sooner.

You were currently sitting in your room, scrolling through your phone.

When you got the new phone with a new number you transferred all the numbers from the others onto it but never messaged anyone about your new number.

The only one who currently had it was Hawks and now you weren't even so sure anymore if you liked it or not.

Life was definitely always a little bit harder for you. Considering that you even went so far as to know more about your past, since it so 'conventionally' came up.

You definitely went through a lot of shit and at one point you thought you learned about your past mistakes. Learned about red flags and how to see through lies. But here you were again. Hawks fucked his assistant while telling you on the same day how much you mean to him.

You almost chuckled, to think that you opened up to him, to think that he actually gave a single fuck...

Maybe he did, maybe he does, in his own way... but you wouldn't talk about love.

He doesn't care because he loves you... no, more like a hero who helps a civilian in need. Thats at least how it seemed like at the end to you. You scoffed at yourself. You felt your heart hurting and it pissed you off.

You looked through your contacts. Reading each and every name and reminiscing.

Aizawa, was an interesting man for you. He was really mature and attractive. You also both had stuff in common and the thing that was the most appealing to you was the fact that he didn't saw you as a helpless little girl. No, he saw a fighter.

It was really nice to hang out with him. He was very considerate and didn't pressure you.

You scrolled a little bit down further and saw Bakugous name pop up. Your heart instantly feeling heavy.

You felt really bad about what happened between you and Bakugou. You both never got closure. 

You never knew what he truly felt for you, what his thoughts were and he knew just as little about you as you knew about him. Sometimes you wished you would be able to turn back time. Explaining everything to him and letting him talk his feelings out.

Even though you both seemed fine the last time you saw each other you knew there was still something that was holding you both back. You spotted Kirishimas Name and a small smile appeared on your face. You really liked him. He was always so polite and helpful and you wished you would've been able to spend more time with him.

Your thoughts drifted towards the man that was a door away.

He always gave you mixed signals. It was never a yes or no. It was always a maybe.

Whenever he was close to you, holding you tightly like he was afraid to loose you, you would feel your heart race. Your cheeks getting warmer and warmer by the minute.

You never wanted to miss the feeling of his arms around you but the fact that you didn't even know what he was thinking all the time about you our your relationship or how even you yourself wasn't sure what to feel was making you dizzy and confused.

No matter how much you loved his arms around you, you also felt suffocated by them.

Like you could die any moment.

You didn't like the games he was playing with you. It made you feel sick and sad. With those thoughts you came back to Hawks.

You felt your eyes sting.

You dropped your phone and clutched your face. The tears slowly making their way past your eyes.

It was a sick fucking game. Sometimes you felt it was karma for all the peoples hearts you broke. For all the people you used to fuck around with.

It wouldn't surprise you one bit.

Or maybe you weren't made for love.. maybe you weren't made for a partner.. maybe you were just born to be alone..

At the end you did long for love.. You did long for someone to truly loved you and had his eyes only on you. Who only saw you and no one else. Someone you could drive around with at 3 am in the night and sing at the top of your lungs.

Someone who would go to the beach with you, grab you by the waist and spin you around just to kiss your frozen lips and whisper sweet nothings into your ear.

Someone who would lie down next to your sleeping form and kiss your forehead. Holding you in your sleep so you won't feel lonely ever again.

It was cruel. A cruel thought that you would probably never be able to experience anything of this. Hurt over and over again to the point you felt numb to the feeling but no matter what, you were still craving for it. You were still craving for the feeling of love and happiness.

And no matter how hurt you were by the others, you knew you wouldn't be able to end it on your own. You just knew you wouldn't be able to draw the line and go.

You would still wait for a call from Hawks, hoping to hear his voice of concern for you. You still hoped that Dabi would stand in front of your door, trying to spend the night at yours again.

You still hoped that Bakugou would sit next to you, holding you tightly as before.

Hoping that Kirishima would give you that goofy toothy grin or that Shoto would reassure you with a hand squeeze that he's there for you.

Maybe you were hoping for love and to be loved... or maybe you just craved closeness. Maybe you were so tired of being lonely that you just wanted for someone to be there. You didn't know.. All you knew right now was how fucking hurt you were. How much your heart was hurting.

You felt suffocated and tired.

You were only able to cry right now. Your throat was dry and your heart felt heavy. You curled yourself into a ball, clutching your chest tightly.

You were lovesick and it pissed you off.

You were always better left alone but why the fuck was it so hard right now?

You cursed the city and the people. If you wouldn't have left your stupid fucking town and just kept living by your parents and with your friends this shit wouldn't have ever happened.

You started to sob louder and louder. Your chest started to hurt more and more. You hated everything right now. You felt like dying. All you wanted was to be left alone but at last.. you still hoped for someone to hear you and hold you.

For someone to reassure you that everything will be fine.

Your thoughts drifted once more. Thinking about all the times you felt like this..

maybe your were just a fucking masochist... cause at the end, the pain let you feel at least something. You were always a little bit happy afterwards. The pain making you feel somewhat happy.

Speaking truthfully... you were nothing without this pain.

You heard your phone ring beside you and reached towards it. Without looking you clicked on the green button. Putting your speaker next to you ear you kept silent before muttering out a hello.

"(Y/N)?"

Your heart skipping a beat.

"What do you want, Hawks?", you muttered out. You were still curled up in a ball, your face hidden and pressed against your arm.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?", Hawks could tell that something wasn't right with you. Even on your voice alone he could distinguish that something was bothering you.

You kept silent, hesitation evident. When you suddenly sat up you looked outside, the night sky and the moon looking beautifully as ever.

You kept starring before taking a deep breath, the tears starting all over again.

"Why does it hurt?", you whispered to no one in particular.

Silence engulfing you both once more.

Hawks for a second didn't know how to respond but he definitely knew what you meant. You had talked to him before after all but now he also felt responsible for the pain he had caused you too.

"(Y/N).."

"You pity me.. please don't pity me or i will pity you for pitying me.."

"I'm sorry.."

"I know you won't believe me when I say this but I do.. I do love you.."


	60. Dead Lips and Declarations of War

Day 85

"What are you doing here?", you asked with a dumbfounded expression on your face. It was way too early in the morning, the sun was just starting to peak through.. and when you heard a knock on your hotel room door you were definitely not expecting HIM.. of all people.

"You were sad, you were crying, you felt alone and you're hurt... mostly because of me but thats beside the point"

"But.. like.. Huh?"

The man in front of you took a gentle hold on your shoulders and slowly pushed you back into the room, closing the door behind you both.

"Don't worry"

"You.. you flew all the way here.. are.. what the.. you're crazy"

"crazy over you", he booped your nose and smiled down at you.

You shook your head,"Hawks.. no"

"Hawks yes", he winged at you before making his way towards the hotel room bed and plopping down on it.

"I'm not okay with this"

"I am"

"That.. That's not how this works"

"(Y/N)", he sternly said before sitting up,"stop pushing me away"

"I ain't pushing you away, I'm distancing myself for a certain amount of time"

He looked at you with a raised brow before rolling his eyes,"unbelievable"

"can you blame me?"

"No, no of course not. But... I'm trying to make it up to you and I don't know what to do so you forgive me and believe me!"

"As I said on that night, it was partially my fault as well"

"No, it wasn't. I shouldn't have done what I did"

"Hawks"

"Keigo! Please, just call me Keigo. I can't take it when you call me by my hero name"

You sighed,"Keigo. Can we just properly talk and acknowledge the fact that we both were in the wrong and we both have to figure out what we really want? Before either you or I, jump into something completely stupid"

He didn't want to admit it but you were sorta right. But it was clear as a day for him that he wanted you, he didn't show it per se but he definitely meant it when he said he loves you.

He really had to step up his game, he knew how heartbroken you were and what it turned you into. He didn't want you to go through this again and yet here he was fucking it up again. He was a bit scared that you would call one of the others. After all you did admit to him that you had a couple on the sideline.

You, just like him, were a flirt and since you were beautiful it was no surprise to him.

He just hopped that you didn't had called anyone already. But from your last status you haven't talked to anyone in quite some time well at least thats what he thought, your last sentence making him think again.

"What do you mean with figure out what we want? I know what I want and it's you! I know I had fucked up that night but I'm really trying to make it up to you. But I thought you wanted to try it out with me? Or did something change?", he looked at you, a frown evident on his face.

You sighed and looked away, thinking about it.

You were never one to lie.. Sometimes you would just simply keep things to yourself, which was your own right to do so. You didn't saw a reason to tell everyone everything. And not every person had the privilege of knowing your deepest secrets either.

The only person..

Your best friend!

You told her EVERYTHING, from the last meal you had to the kinkiest website you found. With the others, be it Hawks, Bakugou or whoever the fuck, you kept a lot of things to yourself.

You occasionally opened up to Hawks but you never truly revealed EVERYTHING to him.

Why should you? There was no reason to. But today you thought it was just fair to tell him. It was fair to tell him what you thought and did. Where he was standing right now.

You never liked keeping someone on a hook when you already had moved on to another place.

You turned back to him and licked your lips, trying to choose your words carefully but you knew yourself. You were never one to "carefully" choose your words. You were blunt, ripped shit of like a bandage.

"I truly don't know if I still want you.. Keigo. Trust is something hardly gained with me and easily broken. You know how much loyalty means to me. I was at fault too, since I practically just half assed assumed we were together without making it clear to you. But if you like someone.. I don't think you go around and fuck another hoe. That's my stance on that. I truly wanted to give you chance, I was for once happy and I felt safe with you but.. I don't know..Just know that my feelings are currently wavering. And they're wavering towards another person right now"

You stood there with your arms crossed. It was something that had to be said,"also.. I don't know what I feel, you know. I told you that I never truly loved someone, that even that guy.. I think I was more infatuated with him for real. I have to figure out what this feeling is. I can't clearly say that I love you in that way or even the other guy. I do feel good with you, I won't even deny that... but all in all.. man i don't know what love feels like or how i'm supposed to feel when I love"

He understood where you were coming from. He listened to your story back then and he knew about your past way back. Obviously you would have a hard time knowing what love truly is. And with him, basically, taking you for granted... he didn't make it easier for you.

He stood up and stalked towards you.

Now standing in front of you he looked down at you, contemplating wether to hug your just maybe let it be and leave.

You both... well you.. obviously needed more time and he still had to find a way to regain your trust and heart again.

"I'm sorry that I just flew in without warning you. I was just really worried but I shouldn't have to just come. You... you are clearly not ready yet to let us start from the beginning, which I totally understand. I'm truly sorry"

"No.. it's fine.."

You did found it nice that he cared and worried enough to fly all the way here. He must've been exhausted, it made you truly wonder,"did you fly the entire night?"

"Yeah", he sheepishly replied, scratching the back of his neck.

You shook your head,"You should go to sleep and then when you're awake and well rested you can fly back home.. I just hope you won't get in trouble for skipping a work day"

"Oh, no it's fine. I'm still fit to fly-"

"I insist!", you sternly replied, pushing him back towards the bed,"you have eye bags, just rest!"

He sat down on his butt looking up at you,"alright alright.. Mom", he chuckled.

You smiled and rolled your eyes,"no but for real though. Just rest and then you can go take a fly through he sky"

"fine fine but wake me up when it's getting too late.. alright?"

"Yeah yeah"

You made your way towards the bathroom and decided to take a shower now, get ready and then go down to the hotel lobby. You didn't wanna lurk around the room while he was sleeping, afraid of waking him up and not giving him enough rest.

You sneakily walked out of the room as soon as you were done in the bathroom and made your way down the hall, stopping at the elevator and ringing it up.

Not soon after a door down the hall opened and a person walked out, walking up next to you.

You didn't even had to take a look to know who it was, the aura.. the presence next to you, making you uncomfortable and fidgety.

With a raspy voice the person beside you greeted you,"Hello (Y/N), you're up quiet early"

"Hi, Tomura.. mhh. Can say the same to you too"

The elevator rang up, indicating that it arrived at the floor. Shigaraki let you in first,"Ladies first", as he nonchalantly replied, before entering himself. Standing seemingly close to your form.

"I heard some talking in your room but when I looked, Dabi was still sleeping. So I assume you either were talking to yourself in two voices or you have a certain guest here. And I assume the latter cause I saw him"

Your face instantly paled,"huh? I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, I'm talking about your bird friend.. What was his name? Ah yeah, Hawks right?"

You looked away, the color of the elevator wall suddenly very interesting to you.

"You know I don't like it when someone doesn't answer me"

Just know you realized how close you were standing to the wall, trying to avoid his presence and how close he stood next to you, looking down at you with his piercing gaze.

You nervously chuckled,"ah~ yeah, he was... he visited me.."

"You mean he's still here, right?"

"I didn't say that", you mumbled. You hopped he was gonna leave the situation like this but it was Shigaraki after all, it was inevitable.

"Oh, but i know!", he replied without a second thought. You almost chocked on air but tried to regain your composer.

"You're really noisy you know", now you starred back up at him. A stern look on your face.

He chuckled,"Ah~(Y/N), I just wanna know so much about you. You don't give me a chance but you have no problem with giving some burned piece of meat and a hero some chance", he shook his head slightly, clicking his tongue,"really not impressed with that"

"Tomura, with all due respect but I'm not giving anyone 'chances', as you say. If anyones interested in me they are allowed to pursue me, simple as that and then what happens, happens..", you stated nonchalantly with a shrug of your shoulders.

You could see that he was shortly in thought before he regained his posture, looking towards the elevator door again.

"Alright, good to know"

You raised your brow at him but opted to not reply. It was weird enough that you had a 'decent conversation' with him. If you could call it that.

"You know (Y/N), you are a very attractive woman and it's no secret that anyone has a hard time behaving next to you"

"What are you tryna say?", you turned to him just to see him already starring at you.

Suddenly he came closer to you, trapping you in between the wall and himself. He wanted to say something but the elevator stopped, the door opening to the lobby. "Our stop", you cheekily said before elegantly pushing past his arms, walking out.

You were about to head right towards the lobby when he suddenly grabbed you by the arm and pushed you to a nearby room, closing the door and locking it.

It was some sort of janitors room.

You looked at him with furrowed brows,"what the f-", but got shortly interrupted with a grip on your jaw and his mouth on yours.

Your eyes widened and you had a hard time comprehending what was currently happening. But before you could even get a clear head on the situation the kiss abruptly stopped.

"huh?"

You had a dumbfounded expression on your face, clearly still unable to process what just happened.

"Just claiming what is mine", he said before he went in for another kiss. You know that sound of a windows pc shutting down? That was currently your head.

You did kiss him before but it was a different feeling, a different situation. Now you were just absolutely confused.

You put your hands on his chest, trying to put a bit of pressure onto him so he would get the hint. But all he did was get a better grip of your jaw, making you slightly flinch. You slapped his chest but all he responded with was pushing you against a wall and successfully trapping you between him and the wall.

His grip on you stronger.

It made you wonder since when he became to... strong?

He suddenly asked for entrance with his tongue which you obviously didn't wanna give, pissing him off.

He abruptly stopped,"if you don't do what I say, your beautiful parents will be nothing but dust in the wind.. got it", he threatened.

Your heart speed suddenly going up,"what.. why.. I don't understand what you want from me?"

"You, isn't that obvious.. are you really that dumb?"

You furrowed your brows,"leave me alone!"

"So everyone can have their own fun with you but I can't?"

"No... I mean.. yea.. i mean.. wait.. what.. STOP CONFUSING ME! Leave me alone!", you were pissing him off even more and you could tell. He suddenly punched the wall beside you making you flinch and look at him, your eyes shifting side to side, looking at his face, carefully studying his moves.

"I thought about killing you back then but Dabi was fucking annoying me when it came to you to the point he started to hide things. Honestly if I would just get rid of you right here right now, everything would be a lot easier and I can continue my fucking plans"

"Literally, I'm NOT in the way! Whatever plans you have, just go fucking do them and leave me alone. It's not my fucking problem that you can't keep your 'employees' at bay"

"You are.. the deal with Overhaul was destroyed because of your dramatic ass and the plan that I had, which I needed him for, was shut down too. Dabi isn't doing his job properly anymore cause all he thinks about is you. The Heroes are closer to us than before just because of you. If I could just", he wrapped his hand around your throat, keeping his pinky up, his cheshire like grin back on his face.

But shortly after his face went blank again and he sighed, his hand slipping from your throat down towards your chest and stomach, landing on your hip. He suddenly leaned his head down on your shoulder.

"You're fucking annoying. Why can't I just kill you"

You didn't reply, you didn't want to reply, you didn't even know WHAT to reply. So all you did was just stand there, awkwardly waiting for him to calm down and leave without doing anything further.

"let's make a deal!", he suddenly said.

You slightly perked up. He pushed himself off of you, regained his composter and looked down at you, the grin returning back to his face. His eyes had this crazy glint in them, it almost made you nervous.

"How about you help me get rid of all the Heroes and in exchange I'll leave you alone and your parents?"

Now that was something you simply couldn't do, you looked at him as if he grew a fucking horn out of his forehead,"are you.. no that would be stupid to ask if you're crazy cause you're not just crazy.. you're fucking insane"

He laughed,"I'm justice"

"No, no you aren't..you are an Idiot"

You could almost see him pop a nerve. He was really fed up with you.

"If you don't do what I say-"

"Oh~ Tomura, honestly, just fuck off! Why involve me in your fucking plans when you can't fucking stand me and I'm apparently the reason your plan isn't working in the first place? That would be a shoot to your own fucking leg bro!"

"You're really good with the Heroes aren't you? Why would this be a leg shot when you can just serve them to me on a silver plate?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because as I said-"

"Touch my parents and we're gonna speak a different language, got it", you said without skipping a beat. You were capable of a lot of things and even though you thought you were quirkless and you learned how to fight without a quirk, you weren't afraid to forcefully activated whatever fucking powers you had.

"Is that a declaration of war?", he said with a grin on his face.

"It sure will be if you don't back the fuck off! I will fucking demolish you if you just get near my parents. GOT IT!"

He laughed,"well well well, my situation just got more interesting.. another enemy on my list! Fantastic"

He turned around and made his way towards the door of the small room, he unlocked it and stepped outside,"I'll see you on the battlefield.. love"

With that he disappeared from your eyesight.

You took a deep breath, trying to calm down your nerves. He was getting to you and he was getting to you good. This man had mood swings like a bitch on her period and it threw you unwillingly into a whiplash of emotions.

The last thing you wanted was to fight against him but you were ready and you would do anything if you had to, to protect your parents.

If this man was ought to kill you and your parents (now), you were ready to take his life in the blink of an eye.

With a sigh you left the room. The last thing you wanted to do now was to chill in the lobby of the hotel. You decided to head back to the room, careful not to disturb the sleeping Hawk.

When you entered you saw him still sleeping on your bed. Without much thought you went to the other side of the bed and laid down as well. You were tired. Plain fucking tired. The energy of your body completely drained.

You would deal with these problems later but for now.. all you wanted to do was sleep.


	61. Never ending Nightmare

Day 86 (gore-ish | heavier topics, please be aware)

When you woke up yesterday, Hawks was already gone. You had spent the day with your parents. You still hadn't told them anything but you rather have it that way than them worrying for you and getting in trouble again. 

This was literally the last thing you needed. 

You wanted to ask Hawks how many more days you had to stay here. It was getting more and more boring with each passing day. 

You were starting to get fed up with everything, to the point you were thinking about going on a killing spree. 

You were in jail once, you wouldn't mind going a second time. You shook your head though.. it was stupid to think about those type of things. You just had to literally sit and wait everything out. But you knew yourself, you weren't the most patient one. To be fair, you weren't patient at all. 

This was literally torture. 

To your luck though, neither yesterday nor today did Shigaraki or Dabi bother you. In fact, since the little janitor incident you haven't seen them around.. not even lurking in the corners. 

It made you wonder, if they actually already... well, FINALLY, left.

You decided to check. 

Sneaking out of your hotel room you walked up to the room next to yours, leaning your ear against the door you tried to listen if there was any commotion inside but it was dead silent. 

You furrowed your brows and retreaded back to your room. You were obviously not that dumb to knock on the fucking door to see if they were still there. 

Rather be left in the unknown then to accidentally die by stupidity. 

It was bothering you though for some reason. You weren't sure what it was but something in your gut told you that this something WASN'T RIGHT. So much to the point you got an anxious feeling in your gut. 

You wanted to shrug that feeling off but couldn't. It was sheer impossible for you. 

Suddenly you heard a loud commotion outside. You tried to ignore it but when your parents suddenly bursted in through your door, telling you to "GET THE FUCK UP AND GET OUTTA HERE", you couldn't help yourself but to jump up and fucking sprint outside next to them. 

"WHATS GOING ON?"

People were running left and right, pushing and bumping into each other. It looked like straight outta a movie where an sorta apocalypse or war was happening. 

Your dad was pushing past the people, trying to keep you and your mom close while your mom was having her grip on you. "THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION OUTSIDE AND SUDDENLY THEY SAID WE HAD TO EVACUATE. WE RUN UP TOWARDS YOUR ROOM TO GET YOU!", your mom yelled over the screaming and shouting people. 

"AN EXPLOSION?"

"YEAH, WE DON'T KNOW, WE DIDN'T SAW ANYTHING, KEEP AN EYE OUT ALRIGHT!"

You nodded your head with furrowed brows. You had a feeling that it was the Leagues fault. It wouldn't surprise you. After all you haven't heard from both Men since yesterday morning. Enough time to organize something like this. 

But there was one question swirling in your head.. what was their plan? 

Sure, Shigaraki and you did had a sorta argument and declared war against each other but would he really do it so soon? Even right after? 

He wasn't dumb... was he? 

You decided to think about this later and to focus on getting out of the mass of people. Everyone was selfishly thinking about themselves. Pushing literally everyone away and down just to get outta here, stomping over other bodies on the floor. 

You can see the real human when he's in a crisis. It was sad and scary. 

After literally having to halt a couple times cause everyone was going insane you three finally made it to the stairs. 

"Careful now, everyone pushing everyone down the stairs to get faster down. Try to get a grip on the railing", your dad said before turning to walk down.

Your mom made you walk in the middle, while she was behind you. So if anyone pushed you down either your dad or mom could catch you. You were really not liking the situation at all. After trying to not die at the staircase because PEOPLE, you all finally made it to the lobby. You saw several employees of the hotel showing directions to the people, where to evacuate. 

You walked beside your parents towards the employee who told you to keep walking ahead until you reach another staircase to a bunker, everyone would be there he reassured. Unfortunately for you and your parents you weren't able to walk any further though. 

A sudden crash beside you shaking everyone up. 

A Monster like thing suddenly crashed inside the lobby. Window shards flying around left and right. Your mom and dad instantly pushed you behind them, working as a shield to protect you. 

Everything was working in slow motion and you felt yourself loosing it. 

The thing seemed like it was looking for something, grabbing bodies left and right, flinging them across the room or ripping them in half. The screams and cries of people were ringing in your ears. And for the first time ever you felt helpless. Fear taking all over your body. You were pretty much paralyzed. 

You couldn't stop starring at the thing and how it was just going berserk on all the people. The blood splattering around the room. An ocean of bodies and blood. 

It was like a bad dream, a nightmare. A scene you only see in horror movies. 

And it was happening right in front of you. 

Everything got blurry all of a sudden, the monster catching your eyes on him and the last thing you saw was the monstrous thing charging towards you and your parents before you shut your eyes.. a scream erupting at the back of your throat without you even noticing it. 

You were about to pass out when you felt the all too familiar warm liquid splattering across your face. Before you could loose yourself you heard the broken voice of your mother, telling you to run and not look back. 

You tried to regain your breathing, turning on your heels you did as told and started to run, you didn't know where to, you were too scared to look but you just ran. The voices returning and screaming in your head. Your lungs and eyes burning. The pain in your chest getting slowly more and more evident. 

You suddenly halted and opened your eyes.. and with the last bit of strength you had you turned around. 

The sight forever printed in your head. 

It was a never ending nightmare... a loop. Like a record spinning over and over, over the same part. 

The sight was like an old tragic renaissance picture. Peoples bodies everywhere, bits and pieces of flesh and organs splattered around and in this sea.. your parents..

You felt your heart rip into pieces. Your lungs closing in on themselves making it harder and harder for you to breathe. You were hyperventilating while the tears were streaming down your face none stop. 

In this moment, you never hated anyone as much as yourself. 

It happened too fast for you to catch it. 

The little happy moments passed by so fast it almost felt like they never happened or ever existed. Your life was truly cursed. The voices getting louder and louder in your head, cursing you out, laughing, screaming. You clutched your head, bending over. Your stomach turning. 

Without a second thought you emptied your stomach on the carpet before stumbling backwards. 

The monster still occupied with the other people in the lobby. 

You gulped and tried to turn around to run again but your strength was gone. You felt useless and weak and your body showed it once more. You were nothing. You were a nobody. You were just a mere face. And just now it showed you how useless you were.

Ĉ̵̢͓̒o̸̺̊ṷ̶͎̈l̶̻̀̆ḑ̷̾ṇ̵̙̓͂'̵͈̤͘͘t̷͈̩̕ ̴̱̽ȅ̴̩̃v̷̮̺̾ě̸̝̅n̸͍̆ ̴̥̈́s̴̡̛͎̿ǎ̸͇̪͛v̵̠͑e̷̦̯͒ ̷̨̝̈͠y̶̝͠o̸̬̱͌ụ̵͖͗ȑ̵̛͜ ̴̡͂ő̸̗̫͆ẇ̶̜̞n̴̡̈ ̷̜͆p̷͇̈́̈́a̶̱͙͋ŕ̶̬e̷̦̹̓ǹ̵̥̀t̴̰͓̎͊s̷͉͗̊͜ ̷̞͊̾H̵̠̋a̶̖̣͝H̴̲͑̏A̶̼̤͋h̶̞̱͒̋A̷̻͑̆h̸͈͉̊̋a̴̹͑

I know... 

U̴̝̓̕ș̵̈͑ē̵͉̾l̸̬̮̓͌ẽ̶͖̆s̴͕͋ś̶̥̚ͅ

I KNOW..

W̶̩̽̚o̵͎͐r̶̬͝t̸̘̦͑̂h̸̙͐̓ļ̷͚̌e̴͈͔̓s̶̡̛̹s̶̨͛

I KNOW... PLEASE I KNOW

Y̶̛̹̤͂͗ȯ̵̝̭̳̍͝u̵̼̜̠͂̓'̷̨͔͈̃̿ŕ̴̳̥ė̸̗͜͠ ̷̨͚̽̈́͛ö̵̥̥́͐̚ņ̸̀l̸̳͌y̵͈͒ ̸̳̹͂g̸̗̣̿̈́̋o̸̻̘͉̚͝o̷̡̞͇̊d̷̠̅ ̷̧̝̪̈́f̴̧̳̋̊̒o̴͓͝ͅř̶̜̊͝ ̸̛̺͓̝f̷̘̜̀ũ̸̼̍c̵͇͐͑̚k̵̛̜͗̇i̵͉͑ṋ̴̍̑ğ̷̠̗̺̌͝ ̴͙̰̱̅͠n̸̯͌̏͝o̵̢͑̍̌t̸̢̚͝ͅĥ̸̖͆i̶̧͙͊̈̚n̴̩͑͆̈́g̵̨͝ ̸̫̗̄̑͘m̸͇͎̥̅o̵̻͊̊͝r̷̼̓̎͝ȇ̵̡̯̖͗͌ ̵͍̬̃H̶̔͜ḁ̴̛͆̌h̴̥̯̠̚A̵͉̽H̷̗̱͛̄̚A̷͚̎h̵̰͊̄͛Á̷̻̬̺̇h̶̫̎̄̔A̶̡͈̮̓͝

You started to uncontrollably sob, your knees giving out on you. 

At this point you only deserved to die and you knew it but how would you even be able to? After all you were.. cursed.. 

Being able to subconsciously regenerate.. was death even an option for you? 

I can't take this anymore... 

w̶̧̹̎̕h̸̢̨̥̃͂̏ȃ̵̼̮̎t̷̯̖̎?̶̽́̿͜

I'm loosing my mind..

a̷͖̮͇̓͆͝r̵̛̘̈́̑e̸̦̦͖̋̓n̸̪̘̈́'̴͕̏̎t̵̢̝̘͒͊ ̴̣͔̃y̵̗͋̾ő̵̧̟̰ú̴̹̖̅ ̸̘̣̩̈́̊a̶̧͒͐l̸̳͈͝r̴̡͓̣̈̀e̸̻͖͐̄à̸͉̻̓d̴̩͗͋y̵͍̓̏̋ ̶̨͉̐̈́̕f̷̖̖͌̇u̸̹̭̓̍̽c̵͎̓ķ̶͈͆i̷̠̾̀̈n̸̨͙̕g̷͊̀͛͜ ̷̟̠̑͐̈́i̶̟̜͘n̷̪̖̉s̸̯̙̓͆á̴͕̮ň̷͖̭̊ẻ̴̲͌͘?̵̦̬̓

am i?

y̶̯̖̤̅̕͠o̴̺̦̬̊̌̈́u̸̧̟̻͊͝'̷͓͓͎̒͘r̷̡̿̎ë̶̤̖́̂ ̴̰̻̠̈́̉̾c̶͎͇̩̆͠u̸̘̳͆ͅr̵̞̣͕̂͝ṡ̶̱̬͊é̴̥͋̚d̴̠̏́ ̸͖͇̿̕͠a̵͚̺͑̾͝n̴͉̼͈̿͛͗d̸̨̔̕ ̶̛̖̥̏ị̶̱̎̾̿n̸͉̝̹̑s̸̘̅̀ā̷̖͈̫n̸̳̙̱̋͑ę̷̖̐

I hate myself...

t̴͉͔̅̿h̸̩͗̎̚a̸̮͖̐́͐͜t̶̨͂'̶̳̜̆̂̀ͅś̸̛͉̙̒ͅ ̸̡̹̎̎̂n̷̼̠̺͋̀o̴̙͎̓͊͘t̸̮̅̓͆h̴̛̦̬͗̉į̴͙́́̓n̴͚͛̑g̵̻̥̻͒̑ ̸̦̳̗̑̅͊n̵̛͈̏e̸̲͂w̸̙͗͒̑

Just let me go... please.. i beg you..

w̷̭̙̋̇̒ę̴̪͂̈ ̷̡̈́͑̋c̷̥̦̻̓̏͝a̸̢̭̘̓ñ̶͖̦̲'̶̫̹͊́̆t̸̰͇̔̾ ̷̡́͋d̸̝̫̩̑̃ò̵͚̱̜̄ ̴̡̖̈͗t̶͓̙͂͠ḫ̴̨͖́̂a̷̞͖̲͆ṭ̴̣̌͝ ̸̺͆͌y̶̥̌ḙ̸̩͋̀t̴͍̫̯͆.̴̢͉͎̔̓̽.̶̫̞̈.̴̛̮́͑ ̸͎͙̤͒̋̃I̸̡̫̱̾'̷̰̯͓̈̌m̷̖͙̱̉͊ ̴͔̪̀͋̉s̷͉͇̋͋̓o̷̬̣͘͜ŗ̵̹̚͝r̴̘̭̮͆̕y̶͈͈̬͛̕.̷̠̘͋͛.̴̣͍͝ ̸̯̄̓

why can't you? Is it fun to fucking torture me.. Is it fun to see me fucking suffer like this?

I̵̍͜'̵̙͘m̵̼̈́ ̵̤͑s̷̹̎o̵̯͛ ̸̡̇s̵̛͉o̴͎̚ŕ̵̗r̸̟̉ỵ̸͑.̷͚͒.̴̦̎ ̶͑͜y̴̮̓o̷̹̿u̷͉̍'̶̏ͅr̴͝ͅe̵͙̚ ̸̜̃s̶̛̳t̶̳̾i̵͇͌l̵̈́͜l̴͈̔ ̶̳̿ĺ̶̩ö̴̪́s̶̜̓t̸͓́.̶̼͆.̸̛͉ ̵̻̍ÿ̶̥́o̴̮͋u̸̢͌ ̸̙͘s̴̫͌t̷͖̎i̷̮͊l̷̝̔l̶̬̈́ ̷̈ͅh̴͉̃a̵̝͊v̸̘̇e̵͕͝ ̶̣̈́ṱ̷̀o̸̳̒ ̴̜̌f̸͔͠í̶͕n̸̢̅ḍ̴̆ ̴̪͗y̷̱̒o̵̜̕u̷̺͛r̷̬̐ ̸̢̎ẅ̶̲á̶͎y̸͇͛

WHAT WAY?! EVERYONES DYING BUT ME.. THIS IS NOT FAIR!

w̴̧͑ȇ̶̫.̶̰̽.̶͕̈́.̶̨͝ ̸́͜w̴̫͂e̴̥̊ ̸̺̊n̴͈̄ë̵̟v̸̬͝e̷̬̕r̶̛̳ ̵̧̾ḭ̵̅n̷̫̐t̵̖̽ẹ̸́n̷͕̈́d̶̠̎é̵͔ḏ̵̒ ̸̗͌f̶̺̕o̶̠̚r̵̙̚ ̴͚̄ţ̷̋h̷̩̎í̷̳s̶̺͑ ̷̨̑t̶̯̋o̴̞̅ ̴͉̓h̶̢̅a̷̗̿p̷̖͗p̵̕͜è̷͓n̴͓͘.̵̔ͅ.̸̜̚ ̴͖͌w̵̟̐ẻ̵͚'̵͙̏r̷̹͗e̸̳̅ ̶̨̒s̴̰͝ỏ̶̺r̶̬̔r̴͕̓y̷̳͝.̷̻̑.̴͎̊ ̴̠̋

I̴'̷m̷ ̴s̷o̶r̸r̵y̶.̸.̶

I̸'̴m̴ ̵s̵o̸ ̸s̴o̷ ̴s̵o̴r̶r̷y̴

I'm sorry..

"I'm so fucking sorry.."

"Dabi..."

Why?


	62. Future Plans!

Day 87 (possible Spoilers!)

Dabi starred at you from across the room. Your sobbing form on his bed, curled up into a ball.

He didn't know how to approach you. He saw how your parents were ripped into pieces right in front of you. What was he supposed to say in this situation? Especially when he knew that it was partially his fault as well that this happened.

There was literally not much he could do.

Even if he would apologize a million times.. it wouldn't bring you, your parents back.

Would you even believe him if he told you that he didn't meant for it to happen? That all of this wasn't planned and that it was beyond his control?

You had to right?

No matter ho often you pushed him away you always let him in... you would forgive him this time again... right?

The thought of you not ever forgiving him was haunting him like a ghost.

And to think that just days ago he made fun of Hawks for fucking up...

Was this karma?

For some reason he knew... he just knew that in this life.. he would never be happy. It just wasn't meant to be.

You weren't meant for him.

And it pissed him off. He wanted you. He finally sorted out his feelings for you. And he wanted you more than anything else.

So why was it so hard to get a hold of you?

Why was everyone getting in the way between you two?

Frustrated he grabbed his hair. The feeling of wanting to rip it out big.

Why was everything just so fucking hard?

He sighed and tried to recollect himself..

He stood up, slowly approaching your form.

Shigaraki wanted to bring you to the league hideout first but this didn't sit right with Dabi so he took you to his own apartment.

Nobody would want to wake up kidnapped in a hideout, alone and tied down, while your parents were killed just mere hours ago.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out his hand to stroke your head but as soon as you felt the bed dip your head shot up. You started to scream and choke,"DONT TOUCH ME! DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

He flinched.

It tore him apart, seeing you like this.

You covert away from him, sobbing into your hands. Making yourself small and tiny.

He sighed and looked down at his hands, closing his eyes for a brief moment. It all seemed like a massiv joke. He wished it was..

The more they worked towards their goal, the more fucked up it got.

The more, it seemed like, you were suffering in all of this... through all of this.

His thoughts went running wild.

Was it really worth it?

Was it worth it to get you hurt throughout the process of reaching his goal?

He stood up and decided to leave you alone for now. He knew you had to calm down first and gather your thoughts, just as much as he had to.

He took one last glance at you before leaving his apartment and your broken form on the bed alone. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way to the league hideout. Unfortunately...

Ready for the next plan...

You on the other hand couldn't stop your cries. As soon as Dabi left you broke down completely. You were in a hysteric state.

You couldn't breath anymore, it felt like your lungs were collapsing under you.

It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.

You truthfully hoped that after this little "free family vacation"- trip you would be able to return into your peaceful and calm life..

But that was ripped away from you with cold blooded hands.

You were truly cursed... 

Dabi finally reached the League Hideout, their next big step and plan was infiltrating UA and figuring out where the students of UA are gonna be next.

The talks where about a Summer Camp but they had yet to figure out the location.

Their target?

Katsuki Bakugou. The kids would be at the Summer Camp for "Hero Training". It would be the perfect opportunity for them to interfere and snatch him away.

They didn't want to "kidnapp" him per se, they more or less want to recruit him. Hoping that they're gonna get through him and make him, by his own will, join the League.

Upon entering the hideout, Toga perked up and ran towards him.

She wanted to hug him but he swiftly dodged her, making her pout.

He walked towards the bar and sat down.

Kurogiri eyed Dabi for a second before putting down a glass in front of him and filling it up with whiskey.

He could tell, Dabi needs it.

Dabi sighed and took it, taking a sip from the drink. His mind was full of thoughts with you.

So much he didn't even realize that Shigaraki and the others entered.

"Shall we talk about our plan?"

Kurogiri poked Dabi on the shoulder, the male looking up at him with a questioning gaze before realizing why. He turned around to face Shigaraki.

Unamused.

And so they began talking about the plan of abducting Bakugou Katsuki and making him an alley. 

After crying for hours on end, you finally calmed down. You still felt the pain in your chest but knew that you couldn't cry forever.

You knew you had to do something but you didn't know what.

You felt like you had to carefully calculate your next steps but you didn't know what for. You really didn't had a plan. But the feeling in your gut told you that something big was coming up.

And you only knew that after this something much bigger would go down..

On wobbly legs you stood up and looked around the Apartment.

Dabi had a rather nice apartment. It was spacious and clean. For some reason you thought he lived in a more shabby small apartment but you were wrong once more about him.

Walking around a bit you spotted a box of hair dye in the trash bin. Black hair dye...

You stood there not knowing what to think. You shook your head...

He probably just doesn't like his hair color... yeah... that must be it.

Walking around a bit further you looked through the drawers. You knew that you were invading his space but after everything you didn't see a point as to why you shouldn't.

You were always very respectful towards others privacy but now... you really didn't gave a fuck about that.

You found a little notebook, it looked partially burned and as if it was dragged through the mud.

It had definitely went through a lot.

Upon opening it you saw the messily written letters and words. They almost seemed desperate.

You could tell by the way it was written... he was hurt.

You sat down on a nearby couch, carefully turning the pages, reading through them one by one.

Shock clearly written across your face.

You didn't know how to react but now you knew what to do. You knew who you had to protect now...

You knew who you had to save from themselves now...

And you would do anything in your will power... even it would cost your own life. 

At least then you wouldn't feel useless anymore.. 

At least then you would have a worthy death..

At least then... 

you would see your parents again...


	63. Toxic!

Day 87

You were currently waiting for Dabi.

He hasn't came home since yesterday. You figured he was out to do his villain work or something along the lines of this.... You still didn't know how to feel after what had happened and how you should especially feel about him. 

You were trying to be rational and calm but how you could you? Your parents were killed right in front of you by this massive monster.

A Nomu..

Dabi had basically „kidnapped" you again.

And now you were stuck in his apartment. Alone.

You wanted answers.. no, you needed answers but you didn't know if you could keep calm. Minute by Minute and Hour by Hour you felt more and more the weight of everything on you. Being alone with your thoughts in those type of situations wasn't the best thing but you weren't so sure if you would've preferred for someone to be here with you right now.

You were used to dealing with your shit alone.

You're just surprised that the voices haven't returned yet after that day. You thought that they would be constantly next to you now but they have been surprisingly quiet so far.

You went to his kitchen, looking for something to eat.

You haven't eaten since that day and you felt the hunger in your stomach. I mean, who wouldn't after crying for almost two days straight and a depressive phase without properly sleeping..

Well, at least you were the type of person.

Unfortunately you couldn't find anything to eat but like on cue the entrance door to the apartment opened up, to reveal no one other than Dabi.

„I brought-", he saw you slightly flinch at his voice.. „food.."

Dissapointment settled in his stomach but he tried to push the feeling away. He took cautious steps towards your form, which was still facing him with your back.

Your head hung low and you tried to avoid any eye contact with him. You were pretty confident just a mere minutes ago but now that he actually stood in the same room with you, you felt all the emotions rushing back up to you.

The tears in your eyes, threatening to fall once more.

You heard the rustling of a bag, probably the one with food before it got silent. Shortly after his feet came into your line of view. He was standing now in front of you.

You saw him slowly lifting his arms, making you flinch. He shortly balled his fists but sighed afterwards before continuing to cautiously embrace you.

Hugging you.

He nuzzled his head in to the crook of your neck before pressing a light kiss onto your soft cold skin.

You felt him inhale your scent before muttering out a soft, „I'm sorry..", making the tears fall past your eyes.

You sharply inhaled,„why?", your soft yet broken voice asked..

He truthfully didn't know why.

He didn't wanna give you some false comfort.

He wanted to be as honest with you as he could, even though you might not like the answers. Even though you might not believe him.

„I don't know.. (Y/N)..I really don't know.. If I would've been able to stop it, I wouldn't have let it get this far. I know how much they meant to you.. I know how much you loved them.. I'm so sorry (Y/N).. I'm so fucking sorry.."

„So you mean to tell me that it was a fucking Accident??", he could tell that you were angry.

But it was the truth.

„Yeah..."

You harshly pushed him away, gripping your hair by the roots you squatted down and tried to calm your nerves.

It was a fucking accident... a fucking accident... they didn't had to die.... they didn't had to fucking die....

„(Y/N)-"

You kept shaking your head left and right. It was a bad dream.. a fucking nightmare.

Dabi squatted down to your height. Trying to get a grip on your wrist since you were harshly pulling on your hair.

„(Y/N), listen... Please listen to me.. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm gonna go crazy if you don't talk to me.. I'll go insane.."

„I still.... I still don't understand what.... what any of you want from me.... Why can't you just leave me alone... why can't you just let me live...", you were uncontrollably crying and sobbing again.

His heart breaking at the sight once more.

He never meant to hurt you, he really never meant to put you through this hell. He shouldn't have went this far with you. He shouldn't have let himself in like this.

That night he saved you, He should've just disappeared after burning that man down to ashes.

He never should've walked you home. He never should've taken the provocative invite to your apartment. He never should've opened the door.

He never should've kidnapped you that night.

He never should've spend the night with you... kissing you... marking you as his...

He was far too gone now to step back but he knew he eventually had to.

He wasn't good for your sanity.

„Dabi...", you muttered..

„Yeah?"

„Dabi....", your voice was just above a whisper, cracking slightly.

„yeah.. I'm here.. I'm here", he said before pulling your form towards him, shifting his position so he was comfortably sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the kitchen counter/shelf. You also shifted your position, lying in between his legs, your face pressed against his chest and your hands balling his shirt.

He softly stroke your head and your back with one hand, while the other arm was tightly wrapped around you. He whispered sweet nothings and apologize into your hair, occasionally giving you soft kisses on the forehead or the top of your head.

He didn't wanted to give you false comfort, he wanted to show you that he truly cares for you despite everything that happened.

He wanted to show you that he does indeed love you, despite you might hating him. 

He never wanted to give you false comfort even though he knew..

how toxic your relationship is... 

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see you both still in the same position as before. He didn't even realize that you both fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

He looked down at you, before shifting slightly and picking you up bridal style before making his way towards his bedroom. He laid you down and covered your sleeping form with his blanket before sitting down next to you. Reaching out his hand towards your cheek, he started to softly stroke it before leaning down to give you a gentle kiss on the forehead, then on the nose and on the eyes before landing a soft kiss on your lips.

He wanted to just lay down next to you and embrace you but he didn't felt like he had the right to.

He sighed and stood up, making his way back to the kitchen. He looked at the food he brought before taking it and putting it into the fridge.

You could eat it tomorrow or maybe later if you wake up.

His phone started ringing but he ignored it and walked towards the living room, before settling down on the couch. He leaned his head back, sighing and closing his eyes.

Hoping that tomorrow would look different.


	64. Toxic! pt. 2

Day 89

Opening your eyes you hoped you wouldn't get used to that type of view... it wasn't your room, it wasn't your ceiling, it wasn't your apartment, nor your bed.

You hated it.

You carefully stood up and made your way towards the living room. Not really surprised to not find a single soul.

He's probably with the League...

You walked towards the kitchen, a note and food on the table catching your attention rather quickly.

The thing that was kinda concerning though was how bad the food looked. You took a sniff and realized that the food went bad. Scrunching up your face you took it and threw it into the trash can.

Taking the note afterwards you read it.

"I'm on a mission with the league, I'll be home tomorrow night. Eat something before it goes bad. It's from yesterday"

You stood a little dumbfounded, surprised by the "yesterday"..

You don't recall yesterday...

In panic you looked at the time and date. Finally realizing something...

"WHAT THE FUCK, I SLEPT A WHOLE DAY... NO ALMOST TWO DAYS, ITS ALMOST NIGHT AGAIN?!?"

You heard the jiggling of keys and someone walking in...

Dabi..

You turned around and looked at the person in front of you.

"Hey, I brought-"

"I just woke up"

"Huh?", he looked at you with question marks in his eyes.

"I slept the whole time you weren't here..."

His eyes widened, he quickly put down, almost threw the food on the table and rushed towards you. Checking your temperature with the palm of his hand. His other one cupping your cheek.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

You slowly pushed his hands away from your face,"I'm fine... I'm fine..."

He sighed out and hugged you suddenly, surprising you.

He nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent. Wrapping his arms tighter around you. "I'm never gonna let you go again", he mumbled against your neck,"I'll make sure you'll be safe and sound. No ones gonna lay their hands on you ever again..."

His comforting words hitting you right inside, the tears coming down once more.

He lifted his hand and saw the tears, he cradled your head against his chest.

With a soft soothing voice he tried to calm you down, telling you it'll be fine again, that he will make sure of that.

After a while of comforting you, your tears slowed down until you both just stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, in each other's arms.

"Let's sit down and eat something. You must be starving..", he said before letting go of you and rummaging through the fridge. He took out a frozen pizza before throwing on the oven and putting it in while you sat on the chair at the table.

He took out two glasses and filled them in with water, before handing you one glass,"you have to drink. After all the crying you need it. Don't want you to dehydrate"

You looked down at the glass and slightly nodded your head.

You definitely felt dehydrated and tired. Your eyes probably looked horrible... at least you felt the swelling and the heaviness of them.

He sat down next to you and scooted closer with his chair. Wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you in. You laid your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes.

It felt like seconds afterwards, when Dabi shook you slightly awake. You didn't even realize that you fell asleep again.

"The pizzas done", he said with a soft voice, before carefully standing up and preparing the slices for you two.

And soon after you two were digging in, you more than him, considering the fact that you basically haven't eaten in almost two days.

He carefully watched you, making sure that you properly ate and drank but he was interrupted by a call. He sighed out annoyed and looked at the caller before turning the phone away and concentrating on you again.

The call stopped but soon restarted again.

He groaned making you look at him with a side eye,"must be important.."

"Nothing is more important than you right now. Don't mind it"

You looked at the device next to him that was ringing non stop, to the point Dabi got annoyed and took the call.

"What?"

You couldn't make out the caller at the other end of the receiver but had a good idea who it could be.

Dabi suddenly yelled out,"NO, I WONT", making you flinch beside him, dropping your pizza piece. He quickly turned his head towards you, pressed the phone in between his shoulder and ear to free his hands and mouthed an apology while rubbing your back and picking up the pizza piece, handing it back to you.

You meekly nodded your head and took it from him, continuing to eat it.

Shortly after he swiftly stood up and left the room, annoyance evident on his facial features.

Whoever the other person on the line was, clearly made Dabi annoyed and mad. But that didn't scare you as much as being alone with your thoughts right now.

For fuck sake, you lost your parents and even though you knew you had no time to grieve, which made everything worse.

You still tried to...

And even though you knew how bad it was to sit and depend on the person who was practically part in all of this, you couldn't leave.

You were to comfortable with him and that terrified you.

You were falling for death himself..

You probed your elbows up on the table and buried your face in your hands. Silent tears making it past your eyes onto the table.

He came back, well... stomped back into the kitchen, muttering insults to himself at probably the person. Until he spotted you and immediately halted.

Without another word he rushed beside you, rubbing your back again,"(Y/N)-"

"Please let me go...", you muttered broken..

"What? (Y/N) I didn't catch it... do you need something? Water? sweets? Or do you want to lay down-"

"Let me go..", you said a bit louder but instantly went more silent again,"just please let me go..."

"What are you saying?"

You looked up at him with your tear stained face,"we're not good for each other... and you know it... just let me go...", you sobbed out.

He looked down, registering the words you just uttered out loud. He knew you were right but he wanted to be selfish. He wanted you all for himself. It was not fair towards you and he knew it but... he was a villain after all, driven by society and his father to be a monster and for once...

For once he wanted to let you know.

"No", he simply stated.

Your eyes widened in shock,"what? What do you mean no-"

"I said no, I won't let you go darling. What type of man would I be if I let my possession go"

You shook your head left and right and jumped up from the chair you were sitting on, dashing past him towards the entrance, hopping that it would be open.

With another swift movement though, he caught you by the waist. Picking you up.

You tried to trash around but he was currently way stronger than you, so without further thought he walked with you towards the bedroom and threw you on the bed.

You tried to fight against him but without being able to, he shortly knocked you out cold.

What you didn't except though was, when you opened your eyes, the sight of a blonde girl, stroking your head and looking down at you with a grin on her face.

You realized that your head was currently lying in her lap and when you regained a little bit more consciousness your eyes widened,"Hey (Y/N), remember me?"

You had a sudden flashback...

That time you were kidnapped by Dabi and brought to the League...

"Toga..", you mumbled out.

"OH, YOU REMEMBER ME!! I'M SO HAPPY!", she started blushing and grinning even more.

To be honest, you were afraid to move.

You were currently so vulnerable that you were easy to take down. You didn't wanna risk it !

You cautiously asked,"what am I doing here?"

"OH, We have a guest and we thought you might missed him!!"

You furrowed your brows and slowly sat up. Your eyes almost popping out of your sockets.

"Bakugou...", you mumbled in shock.

He was currently unconscious and in restraints, your gut turning. You stood up and took slow steps towards him. Flinching when suddenly someone spoke behind you.

"We got your little friend here. We thought he might join us when he sees you're here too", turning around you saw Shigaraki leaning against the bar, a drink in his hand.

"This is insane..", you said, your eyes focused on him,"you can't do that..."

"I don't think I care enough for this"

"Let him go!"

Shigaraki looked at you through the fingers of the hand that was attached to his face. You always wondered which once it was... the thought of a real dead human hand on his face.. it didn't and never sat right with you.

He suddenly started to laugh,"you're a cute little kitten, aren't you! So naive and dumb"

"WHAT THE FUCK!", startled you turned around. Bakugou definitely awake now. Suddenly you saw the others walking in, disappointment settling in your stomach when you saw Dabi.. but you also quickly realized that a few were missing!

One person clearly missing was the testosterone headass.

You couldn't think further about it though cause your thoughts were interrupted by Shigaraki..

"So, let's continue where we left off... I'll ask you one more time, aspiring hero, Katsuki Bakugou.. Will you join me?"

"If you're gonna talk in your sleep, you should just go to sleep and die", Bakugou answered. Making you visibly flinch.

Shigaraki squinted his eyes at him, clearly not pleased with the answer.

You were visibly nervous and on edge. Not liking the entire situation at all.

The next thing you know, Shigaraki turned on the TV that was on the wall next to the bar, turning around you saw no other than Aizawa, another man and a mouse(?) on the TV Screen.

"We deeply apologize for the incident, that allowed harm to come to 27 first years of the hero course because of our unpreparedness. We apologize for causing unease in society due to our negligence in properly defending ourselves as a place of learning. We are truly sorry."

You saw the three men bow in apology. You were confused what had happened in the past few days or.. what? Weeks?? You knew that whatever they talked about on TV must have had something to do with the fact that Bakugou was sitting right in front of you, completely restrained. 

You heard another Voice in the Background,"I'm from Yomiuri TV. Since the beginning of the year, U.A. High School Students have had four encounters with villains. This time, there were even students injured. How did you explain to their families, and what are some specific countermeasures you are taking?"

It was horrible to watch. They were treating them like the bad guys.. you didn't know exactly what happened but you knew that Aizawa probably did everything in his will power to stop the Villains.

You knew he wouldn't step down without a fight.. even if it would cost his own life..

The other Man, the mouse... well you guessed so, started speaking,"We will increase policing in the surrounding area and review the security within the school, ensuring the students' safety with a strong position. That is what the told them!"

Suddenly Shigaraki turned off the TV,"It's so strange.. Why are the heroes being criticized? The way they were dealing with things was just a little off the mark...

Is it because it's their job to protect? Everyone makes a mistake or two. Are they supposed to be perfect? Modern-day heroes are so uptight. Don't you think, Bakugou?"

You wanted nothing more than to shove a chair up Shigarakis ass.

Every word of his fueling a fire and provoking Bakugou..

"Once heroes receive compensation to protect people, they aren't heroes anymore", the one you remembered as spinner, said,"That is Stain's teaching."

You remembered Stain from that crazy night with Aizawa.. But what did he meant with Stains Teaching?

Shigaraki tilted his head,"the strange system of transforming people's lives into money or glory... The society that sticks tight to those rules.. the citizens who blame the losers rather than encourage them..

Our fight is to question: What is a hero? What is justice? Is this society truly just? We'll have everyone thinking about it. We're planning on winning. You like winning too, right?"

The tension in the Villains Hideout was getting more and more tense, you were absolutely on edge.

"Dabi. release his restraints"

Dabi took a glance at you before turning to Shigaraki,"Huh? This guy's gonna fight, you know"

"It's fine. We need to treat him like an equal, since we're scouting him", Shigaraki said a little too enthusiastic. You furrowed your brows.. Hoping that Bakugou would never join them.

But you knew better... It was his dream to be a Hero.. he wouldn't join them.. right?

"Besides, you can tell if you'll win or not if you fight in this situation, right, U.A. Student?, Shigaraki continued.

Dabi suddenly turned to the guy in the suit, you remember him as..

"Twice, you do it"

"What, me? No way"

"Do it"

"Man..."

Suddenly one in the back started talking... Com.. Compr..

Compress!

"I do apologize for using such forceful methods. But please understand that we are not just a mob trying to commit crimes. We didn't kidnap you by accident."

You almost had to roll your eyes at that remark.

"Even though our situations differ, everyone here has been restricted and suffered because of people.. rules.. and heroes... I'm sure you also-"

Suddenly Bakugou landed a hit with his foot to Twices Face, startling you and almost making you trip. He charged towards Shigaraki, blasting an explosion right into his face. The Hand on his face falling off. You instinctively closed your eyes from the explosion, shielding your face.

"SHIGARAKI!"

You slowly blinked your eyes, your breathing getting uneven. Dabi protectively standing in front of you.

"I listened quietly to your endless talking... Idiots can't get to the point, so they're always talking for a long time. Basically, you mean 'We wanna harass people, so please join us', right? Don't bother... I want to win like All Might. No matter what anyone says, that will never change!"

Bakugous sharp eyes turned towards your clearly shaken up form, when he realized who you were looking at. Shigarakis eyes were bloodshot wide and Irritated. He was getting mad and you feared for what was about to happen.

"Father..", was all he said.

And in that moment your face turned to a horrified expression, wanting nothing more than to fucking vomit and disappear. Your gut turning from disgust...

This was a fucking nightmare you were not waking up from soon..


	65. On Edge

Day 89 (same day)

"You spoke about the students' safety, Eraser Head. During the incident, it appears you urged them to fight. What was your intention behind this?", the Reporter asked bluntly the pro Hero.

Aizawa calmly replied,"I concluded that because we were unable to fully grasp the situation, it had to be done in order to avoid the worst possible outcome."

"What do you mean by 'worst possible outcome'?, You don't call 26 Victims and one abducted the worst possible outcome?", the Reporter pressed.

"The 'worst outcome' I assumed in that situation was that the students would be at their wits' end and be killed", Aizawa said.

And Aizawa was right, in your opinion. The whole Situation could've been way much worse than it actually happened and currently is.

You knew they were looking for Bakugou, you just knew that they would find him and save him.

You were sure of it.

"The gas attack accounts for most of the victims. We have determined that it was a sleeping gas from one of the enemies' Quirks. Thanks to the quick response of Ms. Kendo and Mr. Tetsutetsu, there were no serious injuries from the attack. In addition, we are providing mental care to the students, but at the moment, we do not see any signs of serious psychological trauma", added principal Nezu to it.

"Are you saying that it was a bright spot in this tragedy?", the Reporter pressed once more.

"We believe that the worst outcome is one that would have infringed on the future", Nezu calmly replied.

"Can you say the same thing for the kidnapped Bakugou?", the Reporter obviously trying to stir something up,"He enrolled at U.A. High with excellent marks and won the sports festival. In addition, during the incident with the sludge villain in middle school, he resisted the powerful villain alone, so he has a history of showing how tough and heroic he can be.."

You were getting slightly irritated with the Reporter, you knew they were just doing their job but at the end of the day.. do they really had to be this asshole-ish?

"On the other hand", the reporter continued,"the violence he showed in the finals and his attitude at the award ceremony show that he is not always very stable... mentally. What if the villains kidnapped him because they had an eye on that? Kidnapping him with deceitful words and dyeing him with the path of evil? What evidence do you have for saying that he has a future?"

You were getting angrier and angrier. You knew that Bakugou was loud and obnoxious sometimes, you also had felt it first hand how it's like being under Bakugous wrath.

But despite all that, you knew he had a deep care for the people he loved and liked around him.

He would never turn to something evil.

He had too much pride and he had a big dream.

The dream of being the #1 Hero one day.

You saw Aizawas face contour in sheer anger. Your heart nervously beating in your chest. The Reporter was obviously trying to provoke him and you prayed that he wouldn't fall for this stupid media play game but by the looks of his face, you gulped.

But was met with absolute surprise..

"As an educator, I take full responsibility for Katsuki Bakugou's violent behavior. However, his actions at the sports festival originate in what he considers,'ideal strength'. He is trying harder than anyone on his pursuit of becoming the 'Top Hero'...

If the villains saw that and thought they had an opening, then I believe they are being short- sighted"

Your heart swelled up. He never really shows it but you knew deep down he cared more for his students than anyone else.

And the fact that he defended Bakugou just now.. it brought a small smile to your face.

Despite the current situation you were in.

"That is not evidence, though", the Reporter pressed again,"this isn't a question of how you feel. I'm asking whether or not you have a concrete plan in place"

"We are not just standing around idly, we are currently investigating along with the police. We will definitely get out student back!", Nezu replied.

Bakugou grinned, letting out a huff,"You said it, U.A. and Mr. Aizawa! That's how it is, you damn scum of a league!"

You still didn't know what to do and you could see Bakugous eyes, shifting every now and then to your form. You could tell he was thinking about a plan but you weren't so sure if you would be any help or... if you were included in his plan at all...

Bakugou on the other hand, did think about a plan on how to escape. He thought about it, he currently had them at the palm of his hand. He could take down two or three of them, blast open an opening and snatch you away with him.

He thought about giving you a small signal or something but he didn't know if you would catch it.

"Just so you know, I'm still allowed to fight!", he suddenly yelled out, your eyes going wide.

Magne clicked her tongue,"You know exactly what your position is, huh?.. What a smart boy!"

Dabi took a glance back at you before turning to Bakugou,"No, he's an idiot!"

You saw Toga blush,"I'll stick you"

"Even if he wasn't going to join us, he should have pretended we were winning him over..", Compress shrugged,"he's done it now"

"I won't do something I don't want to even if I'm only faking it. And I don't wanna be in an annoying place like this for very long"

"Father..", Shigaraki mumbled.

You saw Kurogiri panicking,"DON'T TOMURA! CALM DOWN!"

Your eyes widened when you saw him lifting his hand. Your breathing got uneven and you started to fear for Bakugou.

"Don't touch him, any of you", Shigaraki suddenly replied.

You blinked your eyes, several times. Trying to figure out what is happening.

Shigaraki bend down and picked his fathers hand carefully up. The fact that it was his fathers hand, gave shivers down your spine. Goosebumps rising on your skin.

"This guy...", he adjusted the hand back to his face,"is a valuable piece"

He turned back to Bakugou,"I wish you would've listened to me a little.. I thought we could come to an understanding..."

Bakugou almost scoffed,"Come to an understanding?"

You saw how Bakugou was slowly loosing his cool, you saw how nervous he got. To the point it made you nervous as well.

You studied his face further...

"No way..", he replied to Shigaraki.

"Then I have no choice. The heroes said they're continuing their investigation of us... We don't have time to talk leisurely", Shigaraki turned to the TV Screen,"Master.. Lend me your power.."

Your eyes widened once more. What?

"That was a good decision, Shigaraki Tomura", voice suddenly spoke.

"Master..? You're not the boss around here? That's not funny!"

You could sense fear settling around Bakugous Aura but who could blame him?

You didn't even realize that you started to tremble yourself again after hearing those words.

"Kurogiri, Compress, make him go to sleep again"

Compress sighed,"I can't believe he' such a bad listener. I'm almost impressed", he started to make his way towards Bakugou.

Bakugou was still in a fighting stance,"If you want me to listen to you, then get on your knees and die!"

As Compress came closer and closer your mind went blank and you started to move on your own. You needed to stop him, you needed to stop them.

stop them.

Stop Them.

STOP THEM.

S̵̡̛͈͙͕̲͉̲̯͈̹̗̔̓̄̓̾͐͂̄̉͑̎̚̚͝Ţ̸̨̬͙͍̥͙͚̻͈̜͑͋O̶̢͈͍̲̬̰̗̲̖͛̓̿P̶̧̢̥͍̭͙̲̰̼̖̬̤̎ ̷̻̜̘̪̳̻̯͖̙̥̹̰̮̞͌͂̾̔̿͘̚̚͜Ṭ̴̢̮̥̤͎̟̠͍̪̑͌̚͝Ḩ̶̮̞͚̱̥̞̯̏̄͌̂̇̉͆̒̇̆͋͊Ę̸̥̤̘͉́̈́̀̏̾͆̐M̴͎̼͌̒͘͝

A knock on the door made everyone halt in their place.

"Hello, this is Pizza-La, Camino Store"

"Who the fuck ordered Pizza?", you blurted out in disbelief.

"S M A S H!", the wall next to you was knocked to the ground, Spinner flying to the ground.

"WHAT THE-?", Spinner yelled. Shigaraki instantly called out for Kurogiri,"Kurogiri! Gate!"

You looked up at the #1 Super Hero.

"All Might!", your eyes glistening with hope.

"Pre-emptive Binding..", another pro Hero yelled out. Successfully trapping the villains in his extended Branches.

You saw Dabi curse, activating his flames,"A tree? What the heck?"

Another Hero came practically flying in, Knocking Dabi out cold,"Don't be Impatient. It'd be in your best interests to stay put"

You saw All Might complementing the pro Hero, "Just what I'd expect from one of the most competent new heroes around, Kamui Woods!"

He turned towards the other one,"And the veteran faster than the eye can see, Gran Torino!"

"You can't run anymore, League of Villains! Why?...

Because WE are HERE!"

"Right after that press conference...Don't tell me this was pre-arranged?", Compress asked in disbelief.

"Tree man! Stop Pulling me! PUSH!"

"No... NO!", Toga yelled.

Another Hero suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling you,"When one is on the offensive is when one neglects defense most. We're not the only ones here from the Pizza-La Camino Store", he said before reaching out for the door. Opening it, revealing several policeman in full armor,"Outside, you're surrounded by skillful heroes, like Endeavor and the police"

You looked towards Bakugou, him locking eyes with you. In an instant you rushed towards him, engulfing him in a hug.

He tightly hugged you back,"I'm sure you both were scared.. You did good bearing it! I'm sorry"

You could feel Bakugou trembling, your heart breaking. He nuzzled his head in your neck while you tried to stay strong for the both of you.. for now at least..

"It's fine now, my young children!", All Might finished before Bakugou regained his composer, suddenly startling you by his yelling,"I-I WASN'T SCARED! NOT EVEN CLOSE, DAMN IT!"

All Might kept his wide smile on his face, giving him thumbs up.

You couldn't even imagine how scared Bakugou must've felt the entire time. His pride was too big to ever admit it but you knew. You knew by the way he was holding onto you, he was scared.

Scared for himself.. Scared for you.

Shigaraki scoffed,"after I went through all that trouble to prepare this.. Why are You coming to ME, you last boss?", he was glaring in despise at the #1 Pro Hero.

"It can't be helped..", he continued,"'We're not the only ones here'. The same goes for us. KUROGIRI, BRING AS MANY AS YOU CAN OVER!"

"NOMUS, I PRESUME!", All Might suddenly yelled out.

There it was again, that word, Nomu.

The monstrous things that have destroyed half the town and killed your parents. They were under their control.

After all this time you tried to give Dabi the benefit of the doubt..

but now...

"What's the matter, Kurogiri?", Shigaraki was getting more and more irritated.

"I'm sorry, Shigaraki! The Nomus that were supposed to be in a fixed location... are not there...!"

"huh?!"

"You are still green, Shigaraki!", All Might said.

"HUH?!"

"League of Villains, you underestimated everything too much- The soul of a young man and woman.. the diligent investigations of the police... and..OUR ANGER!"

"That's enough with the childish pranks. This is the end! Shigaraki!"

"The end, you say? Don't be ridiculous.. I've only just begun. Justice.. Peace... I'll destroy this garbage heap that you put a lid on with such vague ideas! It was for that purpose that I set All Might apart and started gathering people to my cause...", he started to slowly stand up, fighting against the restraint of the branches.

Bakugou instantly pulled you behind him, shielding you.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is the beginning..", his eyes locked with yours, a smirk appearing on his face,"KUROGIRI!"

But before anything could happen a red string pierced Kurogiri through.

Magne yelled out,"No! STOP! What?! Did you Kill HIM!?"

"He is not dead", the pro hero that keep appearing and disappearing, appeared out of nowhere again,"I played around with his insides and made him unconscious"

Now that sounded wrong in all the right ways...

You slightly grimaced at that.

"Hey, Shigaraki", the elderly Pro Hero turned to Shigaraki,"can I ask you where your boss is?

"this.. this is... unsatisfying.. don't be ridiculous", Shigaraki was loosing it. You grabbed onto Bakugous shirt from behind, he stretched his arm behind him out, protectively.

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Where is he right now?", All might suddenly asked.

"go Away... DISAPPEAR..."

"SHIGARAKI!", All Might yelled out, his voice loud.

"I HATE YOU!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, portals opened up. Nomus appearing out of them.

"no... no.. no no no no....", you mumbled out in panic. You were shaking your head left and right, slowly backing up.

"NOMUS, THEY CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!", Kamui said in a shocked voice.

"Edgeshot, what about Kurogiri!?", Gran Torino yelled out to the pro Hero.

"He's still unconscious! He didn't do it!"

"THEY JUST KEEP COMING!"

"KAMUI WOODS! DO NOT LET THEM GO UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE!", All Might yelled out.

"Yes, Sir!"

Suddenly the fog type of portal appeared out of Bakugous Mouth, making you scream in horror.

"BAKUGOU!", you tried to get a hold of him.

"YOUNG BAKUGOU!", as well as All Might but you both were left empty handed,"NOOOOOO!"

You feel down to your knees, shock on your face, you couldn't loose him... you couldn't loose another one.

The sounds from outside bringing you a few days back. To the day you lost your parents.

The yelling, the noise, the crashing of glass and people, gun shots.. it was all ringing in your ears once more. You were in a sorta trance like state, making you unable to move.

Gran Torino and All Might were fighting left and right.

"Toshinori, these guys.."

"They shouldn't have been able to warp.. They're dealing with this too quickly..!"

"Master...", Shigaraki mumbled before the fog like clouds started to appear in front of the other villains. You let out a sudden shriek when the fog like cloud suddenly appeared around you too.

All Might swiftly turned around when he heard you. His eyes widened and he tried to quickly run up to you and grab you but to no avail.

And just like that, you disappeared with the others...


	66. On Edge pt. 2

Day 89 (same day)

"DAMN IT....", Bakugou coughed out,"...THE HELL?!..."

"Sorry, Bakugou."

Your eyes were wide and focused on the tall man in front of Bakugo. He looked intimidating and strange. You had an unsettling feeling in your stomach.

"HUH?!", Bakugou turned around and just like that more warp like things appeared, the League of Villains falling out of them. You looked around yourself, each and everyone of them coughing out. 

"What the..?", Toga said, holding her mouth like she was about to puke.

"Something Stinks! Smells Good!", Twice yelled out.

Tomura sat next to you, as he suddenly spoke, you flinched,"Master.."

"What the...", you mumbled to yourself.

"You failed again, huh, Tomura?", the tall man said, walking towards you both,"but do not be discouraged. Just try again! I have brought your associates back as well.. and your woman... even this child! Because you judged that they both were important pieces"

The man stopped in front of you two, extending his hand out. 

"Do it over as many times as you need to. That is why I am here. It's all for you"

You breathing began to get uneven again, the look in Shigarakis eyes were the one of a crazy man. A man that completely lost his sanity. The intimidating aura of the tall man in front of you didn't make this whole situation easier. 

Bakugou looked in concern and fear towards him and then towards you. His instincts telling him to run towards you and protect you but deep down he knew, it would be of no use. 

You felt the anxiety rise. Your heart rate was increasing drastically. You had to think, you had to think of a plan. 

But no matter how hard you tried, your head was empty. Droplets of sweat running down your forehead. This feeling... this unsettling feeling... never loosing up. 

What were you supposed to do?

What were you able to do?

"You're here, after all, aren't you...?"

In a blink of an eye...

"ALL MIGHT!"

"I'LL HAVE YOU RETURN EVERYTHING, ALL FOR ONE!"

"WILL YOU KILL ME AGAIN,, ALL MIGHT?"

The impact of his punch, so strong, that it made bits and pieces of rock lift from the ground, flying in all the directions. 

Bakugou jumped towards you, getting a hold of you before you both got flung away by the impact as well. You had an iron like grip on Bakugou, dust, rocks and clouds, blinding your vision. 

"You're pretty late. It's a little more than five kilometers from the bar to here. It was easily thirty seconds after I sent the Nomus before you arrived. You've gotten weaker, All Might!"

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?", Bakugou asked you while cradling your head to his chest, while you laid on top of him. "And you?", you said, whilst you tried to lift yourself up from him. 

"What about you? What's with that industrial mask you've got on? Aren't you overexerting yourself", All Might said while jumping a little up and down,"I won't make the same mistake as I did six years ago, All For One!"

"That must be the Villains Boss", Bakugou said, his grip on you not faltering. 

"I will take Young Bakugou and Lady (Y/N) back!", All Might said, clenching his fist,"And this time, I will throw you in prison for sure! And ALL OF THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS YOU CONTROL WITH YOU!"

All Might charged towards the Man, All For One. 

The other lifting his hand unbothered,"There's so much to do. It'll be tough... for both of us..", his arm getting bigger, deforming, electricity running through it before he pushed All Might back with a blast of sheer pressure,"Air Cannon plus Springlike Limbs, Kinetic Booster times four, Strength Enhancer times three. This combination is fun"

You couldn't believe what you heard. This man... this man was capable of several Quirks.. 

"all for one...", you mumbled underneath your breath.. 

"Maybe I'll try to add a few more enhancer-types."

"ALL MIGHT!", Bakugou yelled out, the male looking in shock in the direction All Might got flung at. 

"Even without your worry, he won't die from something like that", All For One said,"So.. run away from here, Tomura, and take that child and girl with you."

He extended his fingers, sharp claw like things coming out, piercing through Kurogiri,"Kurogiri, get everyone away from here"

Magne stepped forward,"Hey, wait! He was defeated and is now unconscious! I'm not sure what's going on, but if you can use warp, then you should get us away!"

"I just got mine, Magne. On top of only being able to transport short distances, unlike his coordinate transport, I can only bring people to me or away from me, and I can only send them away to someone I am very familiar with. So I'll have Kurogiri do it!"

"We have to get away from here", you said to Bakugou. "mmh", he nodded his head. 

"Forcible Quirk Activation! NOW, GO!"

"What about you...?", Shigaraki asked but before All For One could reply, All Might came back, charging towards them again. All For One suddenly lifted himself from the ground,"Think constantly, Tomura. You still have much more room to grow!"

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!", All Might yelled out, directing a punch at All For One, which the Latter blocked.. sending rocks flying around again. 

You shielded your face,"Let's Go, Shigaraki!", you heard Compress yell,"While that pipe mask is holding All Might back!"

You saw Compress bend down towards Dabi, who was sill unconscious from the previous punch, before he, seemingly transformed him into a marble,"Get your piece!"

You and Bakugou stood on guard, the league looking at you with smiles on their faces.

"What a pain...!", Bakugou mumbled out. 

"Young Bakugou! Lady (Y/N)!", All Might tried to reach out towards you two but All For One stopped him. He simply couldn't do anything with All For Once in the way. 

Suddenly the League went in for an attack. You jumped back, Bakugou sending a blast towards them, which didn't faze any of them. You looked around yourself, trying to find a weapon while dodging the attacks of Toga and Twice. 

Bakugou send another blast towards them, giving you an opening to run to his side again. 

"They're in a crisis mode, too. They'll drag us with them even if its by force!"

"Damn it..", you mumbled, running backwards from the impact of Bakugous blast. 

"BAKUGOU!", you yelled out, Compress going in for an attack from behind him. Bakugou dodged it effortlessly,"KEEP AN EYE OUT ON THE MASK GUY", Bakugou yelled towards you. 

You saw All Might trying to run towards you two,"I'M GOING NOW!", All For One sending him face down to the ground,"I won't let you. That's why I'm here", before flinging him into a building. 

You hoped for an opening, a string of light. A fucking miracle!

The League rushing towards you two again with Bakugou blasting his explosion towards them.. 

please... please... 

I need help... WE need help... 

Å̸͇̼̼̠̪̱̯͖̲̳̻̳̓̾̏̊̐̋́ͅr̷̨̨͇̰̘̩̜̪͈̼͔͍͂̔̾̚͝ͅe̸̻̯̘͎̗̫̱̹͛̈́̉̉̈́͂̒̈͝ ̴̨̛͙͍̙̰̩̙̰̩̇̈́̆̆̈̋̚̕ͅy̵̨̜̰͍͎̮̗͉̯̍̄̈̏̅̊̔͘͝ȏ̵̡̤̱͉̮̯͓̭͕̪̼͓̘͐͊͛̄̂̓̂̈́̽͋̓̕͘͝ͅŭ̴̪͔͉͇̤̞͒͒ͅ ̶̦̰̈́̌̏̆͜s̵̡̧̡̳̝̜͈̱͎͔̀ư̷̢̢̝͍͕͔̼͛̍̓̈̃r̷̝̣͓̦̘͗͗ĕ̵̢̢̯̟͉͚͍̻̠̙̭̦͔̫͚͌̒̍?̵̘̱̩̖̝̒̄͑͂!̶̛̼͚͓͐͑̅̿̂̌̓̈́̒́̚͘

YES 

YES

I'M FUCKING SURE

DO SOMETHING!

HELP ME!!!

You felt a sudden heat rush through your body. Your left eye slowly changing it's color. Warmth spreading to the tips of your fingers. Your nails transforming into claws. Your hair flying around you. 

I'll kill them all... 

İ̸̢̻͈͇̪̦̯͔'̸̢̢̲͚̟̳̤̱̲̠̓̑̾̏̿̌̌̊͋̂͘̚͜ͅL̴̻͉̼̟̣̈́̐̀̉͛̂̈́Ļ̷̭͉͉̫̥͕͑͂̈́̐̏̉͗̀̿̔̀̓̂̇̚͜ ̵̮̰̣̲̭̱͇͚̔̎́̊̈́̿̓̀̈͜K̴̪̦̞͉̰͈̳̈́͜ͅÎ̵̡̢͍̫͎̺̘̤̭̈́̒̊̀ͅL̷̙̻͂̌̊́̌͠L̵͈̺̹̗͍̑̏̃̀ ̵̨̜̘̺͉̖̓̚Ţ̷̢̨͙̠̪̲͂́́̄̂̓͛̾̈́̂͆͗̆͋ͅĤ̷̟̺͚͎̫̮̺̒̓̕Ę̶̧̯̗̩͈̫͚͔͍̜̯̹̖̓̈́̽̚M̴̧̧͕̹͕͔̣̩̈́̂͌͜ ̸̨͔̥̠̖͓͓͉͓̦͒̎̑̀̏̔͒̎̈́̓́̊͘͝ͅA̵̤̹̭̤̱̱̯̻̫̗͎͚̤͓̾̉́̓̐͝͝ͅL̶̢̩̊͑̾̈́̔L̸̨̪͈̠̘̹̰̘͈̜̓̏̀.̶̛͙̳̫̻̬̰̥̭̪̝̦͔̲̫̤́̂̎͌̾̚͝͝.̸̜̻̤̰͔̯̠̺́̐̃̈́͜͠ͅ ̷̨̨̱̂̀͐̐̐͝

Suddenly you heard a massive blast behind you, turning in shook around you saw three... kids?

Breaking the wall behind you, a sudden wall of Ice, stretching towards the sky. The three kids using the ice wall as a ramp..

Is it a decoy? No..

It isn't...

In a sudden spur of a moment,"COME!", Bakugou ran towards you, grabbing you by the waist and blasting you both upwards, before getting a hold of the reached out hand. 

You were clinging onto him, your face buried into his neck. His grip on your waist tight while his other hand had a tight grip on none other than Kirishima. 

"Are you stupid or something?", Bakugou grinned.

"BAKUGOU, ON MY MARK, CREATE A BLAST-", Ilda tried to yell but Bakugou interrupted him,"YOU MATCH MY MARK!", "DON'T FIGHT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!", Kirishima yelled back. 

"Hold on tight princess", Bakugou said, for only your ears to hear before his grip on you loosened, so he could use his quirk when you suddenly gasped out,"COMPRESS!"

But before he could even come any closer to you. 

"MT.LADY", Midoriya yelled out. The woman in talks, stopping the flying Compress mid air with her... face... making you cringe.."ouch.."

"Prioritize... the rescue...! Go.., you stupid kids...", she said before falling unconscious again. 

You were standing next to Bakugou, while the others were trying to calm down. Midoriya on the phone with Todoroki.. 

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?", Bakugou asked, a frown on his face. 

"Hmm, sure"

He took a hold of your wrist, before guiding you away from the others. Kirishima looked after you two in concern before focusing back on the big screen in front of the train station, where All Mights fight against All For One was currently shown. 

"What is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eye.. why is it almost white?"

Your eyes widened before you lifted your hand towards your left eye. Looking down you tried to find the right words.. but.. 

are there even right words?

"And what even was that-"

"Don't worry about it!", you said to him, your eyes locking with his. 

"How can you tell me not to worry about it, are you an idiot or something", Bakugou gradually getting louder and louder with each word, drawing attention from everyone around you. 

"Hey Hey Hey... Bakugou, calm down, what is even going on", Kirishima interrupted. 

"Well, I could ask the fucking same", Bakugou said in a matter of fact voice, his eyes never leaving yours.

Kirishima looked at him in confusion before his own eyes settled on you,"wow.. your eye-"

"Don't worry!", you quickly replied before deciding it is the best to leave the topic for now. 

"It isn't the right time nor place... to talk about anything right now", you lastly said before making your way towards Midoriya and Ilda, who were watching you three from afar with concern on their faces..


	67. Stuck

Day 90

You sighed.

Looking out at the window of the motel room, you tried to figure out what to do now. 

Your parents were dead, the League was on the loose, Overhaul was god knows where. You couldn't go to your apartment nor to your families house, the fear of anyone finding you there to big. 

You were stuck.

Everything felt like a video game where the levels are getting gradually harder and harder with each step until you get stuck. You aimlessly walk around with your character until you are too frustrated to continue. 

The only difference is, you can stop the game and continue it another day or you just stop playing it at all and start a new game. 

But since this was your real life...

you simply just couldn't. 

You couldn't restart the game and make different choices just because you didn't like them the first time. You can't restart the level because you got stuck at one chapter and now you try to find another way to finish it. You can't go onto a searching device trying to find a way to cheat through the level. 

You were literally stuck in real life, the consequences of your choices making your life more and more difficult as it goes. Showing how truly horrifying it can be if you don't do the right choices, if you do everything rational.

You couldn't even properly mourn the death of your parents because life just wouldn't let you.

You let out another sigh. 

"What am I supposed to do know?", you muttered to yourself.

You lied down on the bed of the motel room, starring at the ceiling. 

"Running away is no option anymore.. too many people die or get in danger because of me... I can't do that.."

"...but what should I do.."

There was nowhere to go for you and nowhere to stay. You couldn't stay forever in this motel room. I mean you technically could, but it was ridiculous either way.

At some point you would have to get out and do something.. or at least talk to someone. 

".. hawks?... mmh..no.. or...", you sat up and looked at your fidgeting hands. 

He probably already got wind of everything and is loosing it... "i should call him... or... at least text him to assure him, I'm okay...". You stood up and started to look for your phone, hoping that in those last couple days you didn't miraculously lost it or that Dabi or Shigaraki took it from you. But with your lucky streak... you absolutely couldn't find it. 

"Great.."

You groaned out in annoyance and let yourself fall backwards on your back again.

You really couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Lying there and pondering for a few more minutes on what you should do, you finally decided to get up. First and foremost you need to find some pocket money and a telephone booth. 

And from there you have to figure out the phone number of ANYONE that could help you right now. 

As you made your way outside of your little motel room you were met with feather. 

A lot of red feathers.

"Hawks?"

He quickly turned around, in one hand his phone. He was currently talking to someone but quickly apologized to the person on the phone before hanging up. He didn't hesitate to embrace you in a tight hug, cradling your head into his chest. Burying his own head into your hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. I heard what happened. Fuck, I shouldn't have...."

"I shouldn't have let you and your parents go... I thought it was for the better..."

"Fuck..."

"Why does everything I do for you always go so terribly wrong. I'm so fucking sorry"

You felt your chest tighten. No matter what had happened between you two, him taking the blame for your parents death.. you just couldn't. 

You couldn't let him do that. 

You felt tears on top of your head. Slowly removing yourself from him you looked up at him, he was desperately trying to hide his tears but who was he kidding. 

You cupped his face in your hands and leaned upwards, giving him a forehead kiss.

"It isn't your fault, Hawks..", you told him in a soft voice. 

"It is! I shouldn't have let you go, I shouldn't have let your parents go.. FUCK!"

"Hawks, you didn't know!"

"I SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT!"

"KEIGO! STOP.. just stop... If anyones to blame then it's me.."

"ARE YOU STUPID?"

"I wasn't complete honest... I could've said more... I could've done more..."

You remembered the day Shigaraki declared a war on you. The day Hawks was there with you. Instead of telling him, you kept silent. Instead of fighting Shigaraki, you kept silent. The 'what ifs' have been eating at your skin away, day by day. 

Hawks wasn't to blame. 

It was you and Shigaraki to blame. Maybe...

Maybe that's why the universe didn't let you mourn your parents death yet.. Maybe you weren't allowed to because it was simply your own fault? 

You shook your head,"What do you mean you weren't completely honest?", he asked you, his brows furrowed. A confused expression evident on his face.

You sighed and looked down,"I always talk about time... that I need time to think.. time to figure things out.. but it always seems like I don't take the time to think.. or the universe just doesn't give me time. It should be obvious to me but it isn't. I'm confused but I shouldn't be..."

"I let my feelings get ahead of me. I never took my time when I should've. I came on strong towards you, pulling you without even giving you the chance to think while I tried to sort myself and my feelings out in the process of pulling you. I was never honest to myself in this aspect"

"Yes, I am loyal. Yes, I am honest. But just as honest as I am, I am a good liar too"

"(Y/N), where are you getting with this?"

"I thought I had some sort of feelings towards you.. but in the meantime I was looking out for someone else who kept pushing and pulling me so much to the point I almost went Insane... I guess in the process of trying to protect my parents and you, I tried to protect him and myself.. which ended with the death of my parents.. and a part of me..."

"I'm lost Keigo.. I'm lost and stuck and I fucking hate it. I'm confused but I'm not.. I know what the right thing to do, is... but I feel like I don't wanna do the right thing.. but I have to. I need to"

"For my parents.... for me", you said. Looking up at him, he saw your tear filled eyes. 

He sighed,"Love is a bitch, huh?"

"It can rot in hell, for all I care"

"ouch", he sadly chuckled,"... but.. (Y/N)..?"

"hm?"

"I know you feel like time is running away from you. I know you feel suffocated and exhausted but I will ask just one thing from you. Only one thing..."

"And that is?"

"Think everything through"

"When-"

"Now, take the time now. No one.. other than the pro Heroes know that you currently stay here in protection by the police and pro heroes. So take the time while you stay here to think everything through. I know this is probably the hardest thing to do and you might feel like it is impossible. But I just know you have kept things bottled up inside you"

"Take the time, cry, scream, yell, curse. Mourn the death of your parents. Think about the people who have hurt you in the past, including me. Think about your friends, parents, past lovers and so on.. And sort your feelings out... Take.the.time.now! I will give the time to you"

You looked at him unsure about his words, you knew he was right but as he said, you felt like time was running. You always felt like you were rushed. The feeling of not getting anything done in time was to overwhelming for you. Time was ticking and time was ticking fast. 

Hawks saw your uncertain face and decided to interrupt your raging thoughts. Grabbing you by shoulders he squeezed them lightly,"don't waste your time on overthinking my words. Use the time and overthink your feelings. If you're overthinking shit then overthink something useful right now. And now it would be pretty useful for you to overthink your feelings"

He turned your around and pushed you back inside the motel room. Before he closed the door he fished out another phone out of his pocket. Handing it to you.

"My number is on emergency call, if anything happens call me immediately. If you sense something suspicious or you're uncomfortable, immediately call. Got it?!"

You nodded your head and looked down at the device.. 

"Alright, I'll be going now. Again.. think everything through. No matter what, I'll be by your side"

He was about to take off when you took a deep breath and sighed,"Keigo...", you said in a small voice. He looked back at you and saw your dull yet sad expression. 

"I'm sorry for everything i've done-"

"(Y/N), don't worr-"

"No.. please let me finish.."

He kept silent and looked at you, his eyes focused. 

"I'm sorry for everything I've done.. for all the lies i have told in the past. I never intended to hurt anyone. It was all fun and games at first. I never saw anything of this sorts coming"

"I'm so fucking sorry that I lied about.... Dabi..."

He gulped, his face hardening. He already saw it coming. You loved the risk, he took it into account. It wasn't in complete vain when they asked you about the league. They knew... he knew that you were in contact with them, you practically admitted to it back then. At the end though, he hoped there wasn't something deeper.. 

Something less emotional and physical.

"I was unwillingly in contact with the league.. but... willingly with Dabi.."

He exhaled, not even realizing that he was holding his breath till now. 

"I know it was wrong... I shouldn't have... but I couldn't stop.. he was... no.. he is.. messing with my feelings.. and-"

"It's alright"

In utter shock you looked up at Hawks, mouth slightly agape,"w-what do you mean?", you took desperate steps towards him,"Hawks.. Keigo.. I..", but he lifted his hands up making you slowly stop.

"It's alright (Y/N).. really it's fine.. I...", he gulped, sighing once more,"I already figured that there was more going on between you two than at first glance. That's why I'm truthfully telling you to think everything through and get your feelings sorted out"

You looked down at your fidgety fingers. Scrunching up your face, you felt the tears in your eyes stinging. 

"Hey hey hey hey hey", Hawks quickly reached forward, cupping your cheeks with his hands. His thumbs softly stroking your tears away. 

He pushed your face upwards and you quickly closed your eyes."Hey, look at me..", he softly said but you shook your head slightly, trying to desperately hide the sob that was about to escape. 

"Dove... look at me.. please..", his voice so soft and soothing... you slowly opened your eyes, looking at him.

Even when crying, you were absolutely beautiful to him. The way your lips were swollen, your nose was red and your eyes and cheeks were slightly puffy. There was truly nothing that could make you look bad. He gave you a gentle smile and a sweet forehead kiss.

"Everything will be fine.. I promise.. We both will make sure of that, okay? I'll help you as much as I can. But you gotta do this one thing I asked of you, alright? And If you did that, if you finally sorted out your thoughts, everything will get better. Slowly but surely.. alright?"

You nodded your head and sniffed.

"Alright", he said once more before giving you another soft smile. 

"Now go back inside and take all the time that you need. I will give it to you!"

You gave him another nod until he finally departed from you and flew away.

You let out a sigh before closing the door and making your way towards the motel bed. Plopping down on it you glanced towards the ceiling. Thoughts over thoughts. 

Thinking about your thoughts made you anxious. You were literally alone with them, now forced to deal with your feelings and emotions. 

Yeah... 

You were literally stuck...


	68. Confrontation

Day 91

Tossing and turning you weren't able to get an ounce of sleep that night. 

You were overthinking it over and over again, trying to come up with a solution, trying to sort your feelings in some way out but you always came to the same result. You needed to confront certain people first.

You needed closure and if you got it, then you would be able to decide your next moves. 

But in order to do so you had to talk to them first, you didn't know how though. Getting in contact with anyone right now is difficult. The only phone number you currently had on your borrowed phone was Hawks. 

He was definitely another person you had to confront but you had the feeling you should do it at last. 

You were kinda dreading to confront some of them, almost afraid of the outcome but you knew it was for the best. 

Taking a deep breath you took out your phone and dialed Hawks. "Hey, what's up? Did something happen?"

"Hey Haw- Keigo.. I may or may not need some phone numbers"

"(Y/N), I don't think that's a good idea"

"I think it is. I really need them. You said I have to figure my shit out, that's why I need the numbers. I need them for closure"

You heard him sigh on the other line of the phone. He was conflicted. If you meet up with someone or tell them where you currently are, the chances of the League or Overhaul finding you would be too big. It was way too risky. 

"Are you gonna meet up with them?"

"That was the plan"

"Well, i can give you the numbers if I can come with you. For safety reasons"

"Hawks-"

"(Y/N)"

"no"

"Then I won't give you any numbers"

"Well then I'm gonna find them out myself some other way", you said before hanging up. 

Hawks sat there and starred at his phone in disbelief,"this girl....", he sighed out frustrated. A knock on the door brought his attention away from the phone,"Yeah?"

"H-Hello Hawks... long time no see...", the girl cautiously walked into the office of her former boss. After that night she spend with him and Dabis visit, she was shortly after fired from the position of his personal assistant. And not long ago she was even completely fired from his company. 

But it didn't stop the girl from trying to see him. "How have you been?", she asked the winged male with caution. The last time she saw him he was furious, throwing shit left and right before he yelled at her to get the fuck out. "I brought you lunch, I remember how often you would dismiss your lunch so I thou-", "Why are you still here? I thought I told you not to come back here. Do i have to put a restraining order on you?", the winged hero sighed out in annoyance.

"n-no.. I.. I just... I wanted to apologize for everything i had done. And ask you for forgiveness. I wanted to ask if I can be your personal assistant again but this time I'm gonna be more professional. I should've... It was my job and I took it too far-", "Just shut up please..", he said, rubbing his temples. 

"Why do you hate me so much?", she asked. Tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Liz, please. Just stop this nonsense", he was getting fed up. "Hawks.. why.. I did everything for you. I did everything you asked me to do and I did even more than you asked-"

"You do remember that it was your job, right? That everything stood in your contract that you signed" 

"I did everything for you!", Liz, his former personal assistant, was full on crying and sobbing now. He knew that something was definitely not right with the girl. He thought about it a couple times, maybe she was just mentally not stable? 

"Liz, please leave my office now. I don't wanna do anything that I will regret"

"HAWKS PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!"

"You make it sound like we were together? What has gotten into you?"

"I ALWAYS ADMIRED YOU, I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE WITH YOU. WHY COULDN'T YOU EVER SEE THAT"

Hawks stood up and decided to approach her, his plan was to carefully guide her out of his office and outside. She was definitely not alright.

"HAWKS-"

"Shh, shh", he laid a hand gently on her shoulder before slowly turning her around. She was sobbing while he was rubbing her back comfortingly before opening the door and walking her out. "Hawks please..", she hiccuped,"...I love you... I love you so much...", she kept repeating the sentences over and over again, while hiccups and sobs spilled out of her mouth. 

He tried to stay calm, he really did. 

He was beyond tired at this point. 

She suddenly halted and clutched his chest, looking up at him with her tear stricken face,"If you don't accept my love I will kill myself!"

"Don't talk such nonsense"

"I will do it!"

"Liz, calm down!", he said, clutching her arms so he could put some distance between them. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! ISN'T THIS BITCH DEAD?! SHE'S OUT OF THE PICTURE, YOU CAN FOCUS ON ME NOW. I'M EVERYTHING YOU NEED!"

"What? What are you talking about? WHO are you talking about?"

"(Y/N) SHE'S DEAD ISN'T SHE? SO WHY ARE YOU NOT GIVING HER UP WHEN I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?!"

"What do you mean dead?"

"Wasn't she killed with her parents? Serves her right...", she muttered, looking down in anger. 

"How do you know about her Parents? You were fired before it happened"

"huh?", she looked up at him with wide eyes while he was looking at her with a pointed stare. A stare that made her cover in fear. "I-It was in the news", she nervously chuckled. 

"No names were mentioned in the news, only the number of dead people"

"H-Hawks.."

"Who told you?"

"N-Nobody.."

She suddenly yelped in pain when he roughly grabber her by the neck, pushing her up the wall. He leaned in very close, a dark shadow casting upon his face. His eyes focused and threatening. A hawk ready to feast on his prey.

In a low tone he asked her once more,"Who.told.you? And you better not lie to me or we're gonna have a problem"

She desperately tried to free herself from his iron like grip. She never saw him like this before. It scared her, frightened her to no end. 

"Hawks, Please let go", she gasped out but all he did was tighten his grip. She felt dizzy, the oxygen from her lungs leaving faster than she could comprehend. "You know..", he started off,"(Y/N) isn't dead. I don't know who lied to you but she's safe and sound and I'm here to keep it that way. Got it!"

Her eyes widened at him while she still tried to desperately pry his hands off. "W-what.. do... you.. mean", she choked out. 

"You heard me, (Y/N) isn't dead. She's alive and unharmed"

"Liar"

"Want me to call her?"

"N-No... you're lying...", her eyes suddenly filled up with tears again. There was no way you were alive. He told her you were dead..

DABI TOLD HER YOU WERE DEAD!

"Why? WHY?"

Hawks only sighed and let her go, she almost numbly fell to the floor, clutching her neck while trying to regain her breathing. But it was too hard for her. She was a sobbing mess. 

"Liz, I'm gonna ask you for the last time.. Who told you?"

"DABI! IT WAS DABI! HE SAID HE WOULD TAKE CARE OF HER FOR ME! I WANTED HER DEAD. DEAD SO I CAN HAVE YOU FOR ME AND ONLY FOR ME!", she cried out. Hawks looked down at her in disappointment. 

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS YOU! BUT YOU HAD ONLY HER IN YOUR SIGHT. I WAS DESPERATE. I WOULD'VE DONE EVERYTHING TO HAVE YOU FOR ME. HE PROMISED! HE FUCKING PROMISED HE WOULD GET RID OF HER", she yelled, continuously punching the floor. She was throwing a sick tantrum and Hawks did nothing but watch before dialing the police. 

"You know I really didn't wanted to do this but after your little confession... I unfortunately have to arrest you"

She looked up at him with shock written all over her face,"HAWKS PLEASE NO! DON'T DO THIS", she cried out. Desperately crawling towards him and clutching onto him. 

"I'm really sorry but it's for the better"

Shortly after the police arrived and took her with them. Hawks sighed out and rubbed his face tiredly. This was just another puzzle piece to the bigger picture. "So, do you want to interrogate her?", "No, I feel like all we gonna hear is how she loves me and how sorry she is", Hawks tiredly replied. 

The officer chuckled,"Alright. We'll let you know as soon as we know more!"

"Thanks..."

He walked back into his office and sat down on his chair. Leaning back all he wanted to do was to take a nap.. preferably beside you but.. that won't happen so soon. 

But maybe, just maybe he could rest his eyes for a bit... yeah.. he could do that.. 

.

.

.

You were sitting there on your motel room bed, pouting like a baby,"stupid fucking chicken ass won't give me the numbers..", you kept cursing and muttering under your breath while looking through several pages online for ANY types of numbers you could call, on the given cellphone. 

In utter frustration you threw it on the bed, falling down backwards and looking up at the ceiling. 

"There HAS to be a way to get in contact with ANYONE?! THERE JUST HAS TO!"

Suddenly you gasped out loud and sat up again, fumbling to get the phone you almost cursed yourself at your own fucking dumbness sometime.

Opening the page to a particular School you looked for the number before dialing it. 

"Hello, UA High School, Go Beyond! Plus Ultra! Secretary, how can I help you?", a friendly woman on the other side of the line asked you making you smile in response and victory. 

"Hey, ehm, Hi, I have a question. Can I talk to Aizawa Shota?.. "


	69. fi(n)guring some things (out) (⚠️🔞⚠️)

Day 91 (same day|slight mature context)

"Hey, ehm, Hi, I have a question. Can I talk to Aizawa Shota? It's about my daughter Mina, she's in his class. I'm a bit worried about her grades"

"Who did you say was your daughter again? And what class does she go to?"

You sat there for a second before trying to remember her full name and class, lucky for you, your memory wasn't AS SHIT as you thought it would be. 

"Ashido Mina, from class 1-A, where Mister Aizawa Shota is teaching. I would like to talk to him about her"

"Hmm, alright. I will get to him shortly"

You almost cheered out loud. That was easier then you thought. You could hear doors opening and closing and then some muttering. 

"Hello, Aizawa Shota here. You wanted to talk about your daughter? Ashido Mina?"

Your heart instantly fluttered by the sound of his deep raspy voice. "Hey Mister Aizawa, how's my alibi daughter doing in class?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me anymore... I'm hurt. Did you really forget me?", you pretended to be fake sad only to hear him sigh on the other line. 

"Are you for real now?"

"OMG, so you DO remember!", he could practically hear you grinning like an idiot on the other side of the phone. He excused himself before walking to a more secluded area before turning his full attention towards you. 

"Are you alright?"

"Honestly or Sugar Coated?"

"Honestly"

"Not really... Could do better", you said. 

"Figured. I heard what happened, how are you coping?"

"Didn't had the time to really mourn or be sad about it yet. So I'm currently coping with it through pushing all my problems and responsibilities aside and gracefully ignoring them"

"Sounds like a plan.. not for the long run though"

"I know I know"

"Why did you call? I thought you had to be kept away from any possible contact for your safety and protection"

"I need to figure some things out... so... I wanted to talk.. maybe meet up... you know..."

"Figure some things out with me?"

"Mmmh, you could say so... so.. can we meet up?"

.

.

.

.

"I brought dinner, figured you haven't eaten yet", Aizawa said before entering your motel room. 

You sheepishly chuckled making him immediately look at you with a pointed look. You thankfully took the food out of his hands before settling it down on the little table next to the window. You sat down on the chair and gestured for him to do the same, which he gladly accepted without a second thought. 

"let's eat first and then talk alright?", he asked to which you only nodded before digging in. 

Soon after you were lying on the motel room bed, belly stuffed and full. He still sitting on the chair and softly smiling at your child like antics. 

"It has been so long since we saw each other..", you suddenly said. He only hummed in agreement. "So what did you wanted to talk about?" 

You sighed before sitting up. You fully turned towards him before sitting down comfortably, cross legged with your hands tugged between your legs. 

"I have had so much on my mind the past few weeks, I don't even know where to begin!"

"If you only called me up to play your therapist, I might as well call you up a real one and get back home to sleep"

"OI!", you huffed out and pouted at him,"what do you mean get back home and sleep, you can sleep here too!"

He rolled his eyes at that and smiled,"you have some nerves"

You laughed before settling down again,"no no but for real. I, thought a lot about the last few weeks. There's a lot of shit that happened to me and to the people around me. It's getting tiresome.."

"And now what?"

"I wanna change that, you know. I want to finally know where I belong to. Who I belong to!"

"So what has that to do with me?"

You suddenly blushed, looking down, fidgeting with your fingers. The fabric of your pants suddenly very interesting to you. 

You were so confident before but now that confidence just kinda... threw herself out the fucking window. 

"(Y/N)", his deep voice making you flush even harder than before, in all your red flushed glory you didn't even realize that he had stood up from the chair and was now in front of you. He crouched down towards your height making you widen your eyes. 

"I asked you something"

"mmmh... I know....", you said, pressing your lips together in a thin line. 

"So?"

"Give me a second you're making me nervous!"

"Alright then let me try to put the situation logically together-"

"i don't think thats a good idea"

"Then what is a good idea?"

"At this point, i don't even know"

"Weren't you always so bold and confident? What happened?", he teased, raising his eyebrow at you. 

"ICan'tHelpItWhenYou'reSoHot"

"Pardon?"

"nothing", you quickly looked away. 

"Did you just say-"

"I WON'T DENY NOR ADMIT ANYTHING"

Silence fell upon you two. You could feel his burning stare but you on the other hand refused to look at him. 

"c-can you like stop starring at me-"

"no"

"okay...", you replied small.

"look at me"

You shook your head and closed your eyes. 

"(Y/N).. Look.at.me", his voice low, raspy and threatening, making your heart beat instantly raise up. "I refuse to", you said. He sighed before you heard him standing up. The next thing you know though is him grabbing you by the chin and forcing you to look up at him now. 

You gulped at the sight. He was standing tall in front of you, his grip on your jaw tight while he had a predator like stare towards you. 

The fact that he was practically looking down at you, with his crotch in front of you was not helping this sudden sexual tension. 

"Do I really have to teach you manners?"

"Would you.... Mister Aizawa?", you teased, your confidence slowly coming back.

"Tell me why you called me"

"As I said... I want to know who I belong to..."

"And what was your plan?"

"I haven't thought that far..."

"What do you want now?"

"You.."

His hands were rough on your body. His fingertips gracing every inch of you. 

The way his lips moved effortlessly against your own felt like pure bliss. He reached down between your legs but stopped before doing anything further. He parted his lips from yours,"are you sure you're okay with this?", you nodded your head trying to kiss him again but he stopped you. 

"Say it"

"Yes, please, I'm okay with this", before pushing him towards your lips and kissing him again. 

With a swift movement he removed your pants and panties before moving from your lips down to your heat. 

He spread your legs before getting a tight grip on your thighs. He caressed your thighs with his lips, kissing them, leaving little bite marks on them before he moved closer towards your heat. Giving it a light kiss you let out a breath. He was gentle yet somehow rough too. 

He gave you another kiss before he let his tongue dig between your folds, making you moan out in pleasure. He hummed in satisfaction at the wetness that was building up between your legs. 

His tongue skillful between your legs, was making you moan louder and louder before he decided to add a finger to his little play. As soon as he pushed his finger in he felt you clutching around it,"Eager"

He was pushing his finger in and out while simultaneously licking and kissing your folds. He added another finger, twisting them in and out of you. You tried to keep your legs open but the sensation was getting too much. "Please.. I'm... I'm about to cum.."

"keep holding it in babygirl, I know you can hold it", he encouraged before he continued his penetration on your cunt. 

"I can't", you moaned out,"please.. please.. i need to cum.. please.."

"Be a good girl for me love and try not to cum until I say so"

There it was again, his rough yet gentle words, just like his hands and mouth that were working on you. You couldn't understand how. It was messing with your head. You reached out a hand towards his hair and harshly pulled at it,"Daddy.. please.."

"Daddy? I see"

You looked down at his head between your legs, your face completely flushed. He was starring right back at you which made you feel so much more embarrassed of the whole situation for some reason. He just had this aura around him. He seemed so nondescript. Rather by himself than with someone else. Mature and discreet. Yet here you were, legs spread open for him while he was in between them, feasting on you like a man that doesn't love to eat anything more than you. 

Yes, you were embarrassed yet so fucking turned on. You felt like a lost cause, a kid that doesn't know shit about life. Yet he willingly took an interest in you. An interest that hadn't anything to do with your looks but your pure stupidity and sheer idiotic personality traits. And he STILL found something in you. 

He still found something smart in you, he still found some strength in you. 

It was unbelievable. 

You let out a particular loud moan when he slapped your thigh.

"Stop spacing out, Love. Focus on me!"

"Why..", you suddenly asked, tears welling up in your eyes that made the man underneath you halt immediately. 

"Did I hurt you? What happened? Are you alright?", concern dripping past his lips. He immediately cupped your cheeks and wiped the tears away. 

"Why are you putting up with me? I'm like a fucking child. I'm stupid as shit and do dumb decisions. I'm fucking weak and yet you are here-"

"Can you shut up for like one second. You always talk so much nonsense, it's annoying"

You looked at him with wide eyes,"but-"

"Shut up!", he sighed out before he continued,"I would ask you the same if we're being honest. Why are you putting up with me, huh? Despite knowing that I don't see a point in any romantical feelings or anything remotely of that type.. that everything has to have a logical aspect to me and that I won't bother if it doesn't.. you still called me up to come over"

"... I trust you.."

"and I trust you... i guess us both being not perfect in any aspect makes us–"

"complete?"

"maybe"

"I don't wanna use you..."

"I trust you, that you won't"

"I don't trust myself though..."

"That's why I'm here, aren't I? To help you figure things out.. now relax, okay?", his soothing and comforting voice made you instantly calm. His finger tips tracing down your body before they found their previous spot back between your legs. "Relax for me, Love", he lowly whispered before he planted kisses on your neck, nibbling, biting, licking while his hand continued to work you towards your orgasm.


	70. Home

Day 92

Snuggling closer to the man beside you, you felt relieved. Warmth and comfort enveloped you and you welcomed it with no hesitation. You still didn't know if it was right, a lot of thoughts still swam around in your head but you would be lying it you said that you didn't like it. 

He felt like home..

"Good morning", his raspy voice interrupting your thoughts and making you blush. 

"morning", you shyly mumbled back. 

He chuckled,"Why are you getting all shy now? You weren't so shy yesterday", he teased. With a swift move you were underneath him and he was hovering above you. Upon seeing your blushing face he couldn't help but slightly smile, giving you a kiss on your forehead. 

"I have to get up now", he said before removing himself from you. He went to take a shower while you decided to roll around in bed. 

You genuinely wished you could stay with him longer like that but you knew he had to attend his job as a teacher. 

It was weird to you, in all honesty. While you both spend the night together in pure bliss, he still managed to comfort you and listen to your concerns. 

He put his whole trust and faith in you. It made your heart beat faster but also ache for some reason. 

Soon he was finished and came back completely dressed and ready. You instantly sat up and looked at him, a smile on your lips. He made his way towards you and leaned down making you close your eyes and pucker your lips... just to be left hanging. Opening your eye you peaked up at him to see him looking down at you, he chuckled and shook his head. 

"meanie", you pouted to which he only responded with a kiss on your forehead. "Don't do anything stupid and call me if somethings bothering you"

"Will you come back?"

"Only if you want me too", making you nod your head at him,"I would love to.."

"Then I'll come back", he said with a small smile towards you before turning and leaving you alone again in your motel room. You sighed out, missing the warmth of his body. He so easily had you wrapped around his finger, you almost couldn't believe it yourself. 

Hoping that it wasn't some kind of sick joke from the universe and that nothing bad would happen you stood up and decided to wash up yourself. Carefully thinking about your next moves. 

You did low key wish that Aizawa would stay by your side, the you would finally have someone who truly.. likes YOU.. 

.

.

.

.

.

Maneuvering your way through the streets you had a not so brilliant idea. You knew how bad this could possibly end but you decided to go anyway. 

Answers, you needed answers and so many. 

So many questions where stuck in your head. 

But would you get these answers? You thought it many times over and you always came up with one, no, you probably wouldn't get them. You would probably get your ass killed. He was never the one who listened to you. 

Everyone had to listen to him, so why the fuck did you thought it was a good idea to try to talk to him? 

You don't know yourself.

But it was too late now, too late as you stood in front of your old apartment. 

With a deep breath you lifted your hand up, ready to knock but instantly hesitated. This was stupid you kept telling yourself. Absolutely stupid and fucking dumb. 

With another deep breath you knocked on the door, taking shaky steps back after you did so. 

It was silent on the other side, making you believe that your apartment was actually abandoned. You turned to leave but almost shrieked out loud when a hand caught your wrist and another wrapped itself around your mouth, dragging you into your apartment. 

This time thought.. you didn't fight back.

You let the person drag you in, closing the door before he released his grip on you, turning you around you were met with a hug. A desperate hug. 

"Angel, you're back. Oh god, Angel, I thought I would never see you again.. My angel", he muttered against your hair, pressing your head against his chest. In a moment of hesitation you wrapped your arms carefully around him. Hugging him back. 

"I need to talk to you...", you muttered against his chest to which he slightly froze. 

"Can you stay with me like this first?", you shook your head,"not now..."

"Alright..", with that he removed his grip around you before you looked up at him, his golden eyes starring right back at yours. He didn't wore a mask and no jacket, only his usual attire and his gloves. 

You were quite surprised but didn't say anything about it. Walking past him you looked around your apartment. 

It looked the same as the last time you saw it, just way much cleaner than before. 

"I missed you-"

"You know, theres nothing anymore left that you can hold against me. There's nothing you can use that forces me to stay with you.."

He furrowed his brows at your statement,"what do you mean?"

"everyone died..", you said while starring back at his golden eyes,"they all died.... they're just.. dead...", you said, your voice cracking slightly,"so.. knowing that you couldn't use anyone against me I decided to come see you. I honestly don't really know why... I guess I just need some type of closure or something along the lines.."

"I still don't understand what you mean"

"You wanted to marry me, you wanted me to bear your children, there was a child that you experimented on.. for what?", you asked. 

"Cause you're an angel and I would be a fool to let something pure like you go"

"I'm not pure.. Overhaul"

"You are pure to me"

"Why are you so delusional?"

"I love you!"

"Stop this nonsense.."

"I need you, why can't you understand!"

"Cause you're fucking insane!"

"I wanted you to bear my children because they would be quirkless, quirkless and pure"

"Overhaul-"

"I wanted to marry you so I could protect you from this filthy world!"

"Over-"

"I WANTED TO CHANGE THE WORLD, THIS SOCIETY IS FULL OF DISGUSTING PEOPLE-"

"CHISAKI!"

He flinched by the mention of his name, a name that he had abandoned long time ago. If it wasn't you saying it, he would've instantly killed anyone who dared to say that name out loud but the way it rolled from your tongue made him... it made him actually like hearing his name again. 

He would do anything to hear you say it once more. Over and over again. 

"I'm sorry Angel.. Forgive me.."

"I'm not pure.. I have a quirk..", you stated making him look at you in shock. 

"You're lying"

"No.. I found out about it... 'recently'", you sighed,"I'm not pure and I will never be.. Please let this grudge go you got against the world.. please let me go"

All he could do right now was just stare at you with his golden eyes. He didn't know what he should feel or say. He felt.. betrayed?.. But did you really betray him when you didn't know yourself as of recently? 

He tried his hardest to be rational.

When you left that day, he felt genuinely heartbroken. He was angry, furious. But as the days went by and he didn't had a single clue where you were, he got more or less.. depressed.

He started to think about the weeks and days you were at his grasp and how often you still tried to be reasonable with him despite his... abuse.. 

"I can't..."

You sighed,"Please..."

"(Y/N), will you stay if I change?"


	71. Forgive me for my Sins

Day 92 (same day)

"(Y/N), will you stay if I change?"

The word echoed in your head, over and over. Looking at him in shock you were in loss of words. 

He couldn't really expect you to stay with him after everything he had done, could he? You shook your head,"Overhaul"

"Kai..Chisaki Kai.. please.. can you say my name.."

"..."

Leaving you speechless once more you tried to collect your thoughts. "What has gotten into you?"

"I missed you. I was devastated when I came back home and you weren't here. I went crazy, looked for you everywhere as much as I could just to figure that you completely left", he continued,"I didn't know what to do. I never felt those type of things before and I want you. I want to do better for you"

"I have a hard time believing that, you do understand that right?"

"I know... I KNOW.. I don't deserve your forgiveness, i know that but I'm gonna shamelessly ask for it anyway!"

You sighed, shaking your head again,"Overh-"

"Kai.. please call me Kai..", you locked eyes with him, despite everything he still had the same stoic expression he always has but looking into his eyes you saw the raw emotion he felt. It was odd. 

A gruesome man like him, begging for your forgiveness for all the sins he had done in the past. 

You sighed,"You're making it really hard for me!"

Without realizing it he had gotten to you closer, startled you looked at him once more when his hand reached out to caress your cheek. He still kept a reasonable distance but he did not hesitate to have some sort of physical contact with you. 

"I beg you, please forgive me Angel..", coming closer to you as he saw that you weren't pushing him away yet, he looked down towards your smaller form. His chest almost touching with yours,"I don't know what to do without you. I need you to guide me!" 

You had a truly odd feeling in your stomach, his words so sincere that you almost felt like giving him a chance.. 

Almost.

"Chisaki... Kai.. I will forgive you but that's all. I forgive you for me. Not for you or anyone else but for me. I reached out to you since I needed closure... I'm the type of person who needs closure and confrontation in order to move on and be able to move on. So yes, I'll forgive you but it is truly mostly just for me and not for you or.... us.."

Silence engulfed you both as he proceeded your words. Truth to be told, he'll take anything. Even if you didn't directly forgive him, he was fine with it. 

He understood you. 

Even though he doesn't exactly know what had happened and could only make out what did from your two sentences, he understood what you were currently doing or trying to accomplish. 

You were trying to finish your own chapter and move on to the next chapter or even.. book. 

He nodded his head at you, his hand never leaving your cheek. He looked up and contemplated how he should proceed now. Millions of thoughts were raging in his head and the worst part, they were all over the place too. 

He wanted his head to be clear, so he could think clear but he didn't know how to do so. 

He didn't know what he should do so his thoughts would stop, finally stop and assemble but as he locked his eyes with yours again there was one thought clearer than all the others. 

So he did what he thought was the best thing to do right now. 

He kissed you. 

It was an odd feeling to have Chisakis Lips pressed against yours but you didn't mind. Reaching up a hand towards his neck you tilted your head slightly, giving him more access. The hand that was caressing your cheek was now between your neck and air, his fingertips roughly entangled in your hair. His other traveled towards your small back, pressing you closer to his body. 

In less than a second he had you pinned down beneath him on the couch. His fingers dancing around underneath the shirt you were currently wearing. He retrieved his hands from you though, his lips never leaving yours, to pull off his gloves. 

He had the urge to feel your warm skin against his naked fingertips. The softness of your skin making goosebump crawl up his entire body. 

His right hand went back underneath your shirt, playing with the hem of your bra while his left hand settled on your hip. Calculating his moves he thought about what to do next, he wanted more from you. With a light squeeze to your hip with his left hand your mouth parted in a light gasp. 

Exactly what he wanted. 

He was proud of his achievement and didn't hesitate to let his tongue slip into your mouth, exploring and feeling it. The feeling of your tongue against his made him shiver. 

He loved the sensation. Your skin against his fingertips, your tongue against his tongue, your body pressed against his. 

But he was careful. He didn't wanted to ruin the moment so it was necessary for him to calculate every step he was currently taking and think things out truthfully. The last thing he wanted was for you to be uncomfortable or making you feel like he's taking advantage of you. 

He didn't wanted to make you feel like you need to run away from him and hide. He wanted you to be able to rely on him and lean on him. 

For you to know that he would kill anyone who dares to hurt or touch you in the wrong way. 

Afraid to make another move he kept his left hand on your hip steadily and his right hand beneath your bra. He wanted to give you the freedom to decide yourself how far you wanna go right now or was willing to go. He wasn't about to overstep boundaries that you might or might not have made. That he might've not caught onto as well.

While his lips and tongue still danced with yours, you pressed the palm of your hand against his chest, indicating him to stop. He parted his lips from yours, a string of saliva attached to you both,"I needed to catch my breath", you said. A blush evident on your face. 

The way you were panting and blushing like a mess because of lack of oxygen was looking absolutely alluring. 

He would love to just ravish you if you let him. 

He almost felt like he was under a spell. You felt like a drug to him. You were pure bliss and ecstasy that filled his mind. 

"Angel..", he whispered and leaned his forehead against yours. Your noses touching. He was in a daze like state. 

God what he would do to have you right here and now. 

You cupped his cheek with one hand. His eyes were holding a strong gaze that made you feel intimidated, making you look down with a slight flushed face. "Stop starring like that", "Why? Am I making you uncomfortable? If so I'll stop", he cautiously said. 

"No.. It's not that.. It just makes me feel odd"

"like what", he asked, leaning down towards your neck to give you light butterfly kisses. He nuzzled his head against the crook of your neck, his left hand leaving your hip to wrap around your torso. His right hand still underneath your shit made its way towards your back as well. Holding you. 

The red hue on your face getting brighter and brighter from the way Chisaki was acting towards you right now. 

"Your behavior is so.. so odd. You should be afraid of touching me. Afraid of physical contact"

He inhaled your scent before nuzzling further into your neck, laying down comfortable on top of you and closing his eyes. 

"How often do I have to tell you this. You're an Angel..."

"my pure.."

"pure"

"Angel.."


	72. the Bitch in my Head (⛔️)

Day 92 (same day) (mention of mental issues, please be aware!)

You took one last glance towards his sleeping figure before you left through the door, going back to the Motel you were staying at. It was strange, you have been with Chisaki for almost a whole day, staying in his embrace. 

He kept talking about how he wanted to change for you, apologizing over and over before he fell asleep in your embrace. 

He looked peaceful and if you dared to say, handsome, sleeping on your chest like that. To be fair, you did leave a little note with your current phone number. Maybe it would lead to your death at the end or maybe, with a little bit of hope from your part, it would lead to a brighter future. 

You didn't know but that currently didn't matter. Not when you saw Aizawa leaning with his back on your door. 

He looked up at you with his typical lazy, tired eyes before lifting himself up from the door and stepping away from the door. You opened without another word before walking inside, him close following you. 

"I'm not gonna ask where you have been, it's none of my business. What I do gonna say is that you should be careful of walking around carefree like that when you know you should be hiding", he scolded.

"I know", you sighed,"I needed to talk to someo-", "as I said, it's none of my business. Just be careful", he said before sitting down on your bed. 

As you stood there and looked at his form your heart kinda clenched. You were appreciative of the fact that he was so... mature.. that he was so respectful towards you to not pry in your business and let you do you BUT The little bitch in your head, was kinda angry at the fact THAT he didn't want to pry in your business. 

For a fact, you wanted him to pry, you wanted him to know that you laid in another mens arms.. leaving out the villain part (especially when said villain almost killed him and you). 

You wanted him to grip you by the throat and demand to know where you have been. 

You wanted him to be (slightly) possessive over you. Marking you as you said you were with someone else. 

Your own mind sickening you to the core. He was so fucking understanding. Giving you your space to figure yourself and your whole situation out. But here you were slightly hoping for him to call you a whore for fucking around with others and call you his in the same time. 

Maybe it was bad influence from Dabi? The question spinning in your head like a wheel..

when had you become like this?

Was it when Dabi fucked you senseless into the mattress? 

Or when Overhaul kidnapped you and almost killed everyone around him to possess and keep you?

Was it when Katsuki almost blew out everyone around him because he couldn't get a hold of you?

Or when Hawks 'cheated' on you and is now trying everything to get you 'back'?

You didn't know.

You simply didn't know when your mind became this... twisted bitch that got a kick out of the feeling of being wanted. 

You used to hate it.

You used to hate how everyone was looking at you like a fucking meal. Like you were a trophy. But now it almost pissed you off how the most decent man, was acting like nothing. Like...

..you were nothing.. 

No, no, no, no scratch that. You shook your head, Aizawa raising an eyebrow at you. "Are you alight?"

You sighed out and threw your head back, your hands coming up to your face to rub your eyes almost aggressively. 

"I fucking hate myself", you mumbled out. The room went silent. He wanted to wait for you to say something else but as you stayed in your position, with your face buried in your hands he sighed,"come closer". You shook your head. 

"Come closer!", his voice a little more demanding than before. 

With rather tiny steps you shuffled forward, staying in between his legs now as you still refused to look at him and kept your face buried in your head. 

He reached out towards your wrists, he didn't wanted to be forceful but he had to, you were currently quite stubborn and he had none of it. With a rather harsh tug, he removed your hands form your face. 

You instantly turned your head, looking at the wall beside you before trapped both of your wrists with one hand and got a tight grip on your jaw ling, forcing you to look at him. 

"Now tell met whats wrong? Why are you acting so weird?"

"You'll think I'm stupid.."

"I won't"

You contemplated what you should say. If you straight up said what you thought he would think you're out of your fucking mind and call you crazy. You knew yourself how wrong it was to think the way you thought. 

It pissed you off. 

It was like a nagging feeling you couldn't get rid of. 

Chisaki kept calling you pure and angel but the more you let your thoughts drift freely, the more you realized how fucking tainted you actually were. 

How the slowly but surely you were getting more and more used to the mess you were in. The feeling of everything calming down almost frightening you. It slowly became an addiction. 

A flashback hitting you from the time in your home town, when you were hospitalized for a breakdown. You remember the words of a girl, hearing them loud and clear..

~

"I'm purposely staying here.. you know", she confessed. The girl looking down at her fidgeting fingers. You looked at her, surprised at her sudden confession,"why? I mean.. I'm glad if I can finally get out of here and continue living normally again and ... healthy i guess, you could say"

She looked down, choosing her next words carefully,"I.. I guess.. I feel like when it's gone... I'll have nothing left.."

You looked at her, waiting for her to explain. She shook her head,"I'm sorry it probably sounds stupid to you", "no.. tell me. I... I genuinely wanna know"

"I feel like when i'm 'cured', I will have nothing left. It's currently the only thing that makes me feel like I'm alive. It's the only thing that makes me feel at least something. When it's gone.. there will be nothing left of me and I'll just be... another shell... I feel nothing at all and it's the only thing... the only thing that makes me feel something..."..

~

A hand brought you back to your current position, your current reality. 

Aizawa saw the sudden tears making it past your eyes and wiped them away, pulling you down towards his lap before engulfing you in a hug while you buried your face in his neck. The reality hitting you like a truck. 

Her words spinning around in your head, repeating themselves over and over in your head. Spinning like a carousel. Mocking you. Laughing at you.

You were afraid of the nothingness. The calm when everything would settle down. You were afraid of being left... afraid of being no one. 

Selfish in the aspects of taunting everyone who came your way. Making them stay by your side, even forcefully. Like a black widow, coming back to the place her web was once before creating a new one, flaunting her beauty before a poor victim gets stuck in her net. 

Keeping it to feed her loneliness before devouring it to keep her emptiness filled. 

They were no enemies to you... but they were no friends to you either.. no lovers... nothing..

They were just mere victims that got stuck in your net that you subconsciously created to fill your endless void. Your delusional heart was in to deep.

But who were you to play victim when you knew.. you created the circumstances yourself. 

You were just simply.. 

Fucked up....

and you knew you had to pay the price for it soon....

____________


	73. New Home.. at least for now I guess

It had been several days since the last time you saw Aizawa. 

You had asked him to give you a couple days for yourself, by yourself. 

The city seemed to be in a bigger uproar than before. More and more villains coming forward and messing with everyone around them. Hawks was on edge just as much as all the other Heroes in the committee.

He was so on edge that he started to call you almost every hour and would panic when you wouldn't pick up or miss a call. 

His top priority was to keep you safe and he wanted to keep it that way. 

Now every Information he got about you, from you, he kept to himself. Minimizing the danger of someone else getting info about you and your whereabouts. Minimizing the danger of you getting found or anyone causing you harm. 

You on the other hand obviously kept it a secret that Aizawa and you had met up twice now and that you had seeked out to Overhaul. 

Who was loosing his mind right now cause you pretty much left him again...

Whoops.

You sighed out annoyed, once more, the phone was ringing. 

"Hawks, I'm fine, Alive, breathing. I'm doing nothing. Bye", you were about to hang up when he yelled into the phone,"STOP"

You sighed again,"what?"

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE AND DON'T OPEN THE DOOR FOR ANYONE. IF I ARRIVE, I'LL CALL YOU!"

"Why are you yelling? And why are you gonna arrive?"

"THEY FOUND YOU, THEY FOUND OUT WHERE YOU ARE"

Your heart dropped down to your stomach, of course they would find you sooner or later. Who the fuck where you kidding when you were sitting in the same spot of the same motel you have been for about.. two weeks (?) now.. 

You didn't know.

"Shit.. great.. fucking fantastic"

"I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE"

With that he hung up and you were left to wait. You started to pick on your skin, thoughts and voices quickly rushing into your head again. 

Ah.. did I mention that they visited you more frequently again. 

Thinking you were over this shit you weren't. They started to be more prominent day by day but you tried your hardest not to dwell on them or start a conversation with them. 

They wanted your attention, edge you to the point of insanity but you couldn't let them. Not yet... at least.. 

Keeping a watch at the time you hoped that Hawks would fly his ass rather fast over here. Several questions popping up in your head. 

How did they find out? Who told them? Where were you gonna go now? and more and more. 

Your phone rang again, Hawks panting on the other side of the device,"i'm here.. open up", and so you did. "That was like.. 10 minutes max..", you said, still getting impressed by how fast he can sometimes fly. 

"Yeah yeah, come on", he said, grabbing you by the waist quickly before taking off. 

You held onto him tightly, your arms wrapped securely around his neck. "Where we going?", "UA", he answered. Your eyebrow instantly raising,"UA?"

"Yeah!"

.

.

"Welcome to your new home!", Principal Nezu smiled. 

You looked at Hawks, then at Nezu, then at Hawks, then at Nezu, then.. yeah.. at Hawks. 

"And you think that's safe?"

"Safer than the damn motel"

"There are Students here-"

"Heroes in training", Nezu responded calmly. "Just for now", Hawks said, his hands on your shoulders,"I.. no.. we.. need you to be safe. I don't even think that theirs a safer place for you right now like UA. Plenty Heroes are here and nobody really can enter without permission or break in. The security system is A+ here. They even increased their security. So theres nothing you gotta worry about"

You sighed in defeat,"fine..". Hawks was right and you hated to admit it. 

.

.

.

.

.

"(Y/N)?!", you looked towards the source of the voice, the green haired freckled boy looking stunned at you. 

"MIDORIYA!", oh how you loved to see him! He was an adorable yet, gentle boy. Very caring and kind, his whole Aura, sunshine. 

"What are you doing here?", he walked up to you. 

You were strolling around outside, exploring UA in it's full glory while taking in how big the whole place actually was. By passing the dorms. He was currently taking out the trash when he caught a glimpse of you.

"I'm gonna live here for a while. Safety measurements"

"oh, are you okay?"

"Kinda, there's a lot of things that I have to think about and deal with but it's fine. It'll be okay!", you said, giving him an reassuring smile. 

"Oi, Midoriya, you forget-", the red haired male stopping instantly at the sight of you. He hadn't seen you in probably months. Mouth agape he just kept starring at you, as if it was a dream. You gave him a warm smile, snapping him out of it,"Hey.. Kirishima!"

"(Y/N)...", he walked up to you and in a swift movement he engulfed you in a hug. Nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck,"I missed you so much"

You patted his back,"I missed you too, how is the manliest of the manliest doing?", you asked, making him laugh and release from you. He nervously scratched the back of his head, shyly looking down,"I'm doing good.. I can't believe you're here...You should come in! See the others again, they all probably missed you just as much as I did!"

"Yeah, you should!", Midoriya agreed. 

You looked at them both, the smile on both of their faces spreading warmth around your body and in your chest. 

For the first time in a while, you felt happy.. 

yeah.. 

you felt happy and welcomed!

"I would love to!"

.

.

You were instantly engulfed in hugs, cries and laughter. Mina was especially clingy around you, keeping you close to her and almost growling at the guys when they tried to come closer to you. "(Y/N)", she cried,"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Hey, Mina, don't keep (Y/N) all by yourself!"

"Yeah, Mina, let her go!"

You missed this. You truly missed this. They all started to fight a little, making you laugh at their antics before a sudden tap on your shoulder made you turn around and face a grumpy looking blonde. 

"You look the same", he mumbled. You crossed your arms and tilted your head,"is that supposed to be a compliment?", you teased. 

He huffed at you and shrugged his shoulders before his head slumped down, his hands deep in his pockets. 

"I missed you.. shithead", he mumbled. You tilted your head downwards so you would face his downcasted head,"are you gonna hug me or do I have to make a move?"

He clicked his tongue and scoffed before pulling you into his arms, burying his face into your neck, his arms around you tightening,"I missed you so fucking much, you can't even imagine. I thought I had lost you, I thought I would never see you again, I thought you would never forgive me for all the shit I've done!", he mumbled against your neck. 

You heard the guilt and softness in his voice, making your own face drop. 

You felt bad, bad for every single one of them. The guilt heavy in your chest. Each and every one of them worried for you, while your life was falling apart more and more with each stupid decision you made. Talk about useless and incompetent. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you", you muttered back. 

"I promise I'm gonna protect you from now on", Katsuki said but you shook your head.. 

"No.. I'M gonna promise you that I will protect you and the others from now on. I won't let anyone fuck up my life anymore, no one.. not even me...", you said. 

You didn't know what came over you to say those things. It was like a promise to the others but also a promise to yourself. A promise that you would figure your shit out, somehow at least. 

If not for yourself at least for the people around you. 

To make sure that not more people get in danger because of you or worst, die.. 

You were getting to a point, where you had to choose a side. Bad or Good, Villain or Hero, Justice or Injustice, life or death, peace or... war.


	74. Playful

You were lying around in your new bed. 

There wasn't much for you to do anyway considering the fact that you had to avoid the public as good as possible and the outside world. So all you could was literally just lie around. 

Occasionally you would sit with the other teachers and talk a little but most of the time you were alone in your new room. You haven't even seen Aizawa around cause he was currently very busy with other things. There was really nothing much left to do. 

You were thinking about taking a nap since you did feel kinda tired but as soon as you made that decision another one was made. A knock on the door and you were wide awake. 

Yawning, you stood up from the bed and made your way towards the door. 

Opening it up you were met with,"what's my favorite angry pomeranian doing here?", you teased. 

He grunted, pushing you lightly to the side before entering your room. 

"I figured you would be bored out of your mind. Being stuck here 24/7 with nothing to do. Aizawa kinda explained your Situation", he said, throwing himself onto your bed. 

He clicked his tongue and scoffed,"you really got yourself into some fucking mess, didn't you"

"mhm.. i guess I'm not as Smart as we all thought, huh", you tried to joke but Bakugou huffed,"no, you're pretty smart but just as smart as you are you are fucking dumb"

"ouch..", you laughed. Making your way towards the bed you sat down next to his lying down form. He had his arms crossed behind his head and kept starring at the ceiling. 

"You know.. I missed you a damn lot, idiot"

"Sorry... for.. sorry for being like this and sorry for doing all this.."

"Stop apologizing already. It seems like the only thing I hear out of your mouth is, sorry this and sorry that".

"Sorry", you mumbled making him groan. He sat up and cupped your cheeks, pressing and squeezing them tightly together making your lips pout. "One more apology and I'll blast your mouth away"

You frowned and looked away, still with your cheeks squished together. "Meanie", you mumbled out. 

"HUH?", "nothing..", "Tsk, that's what I thought!"

He released your cheeks and laid back down again. You rubbing them slightly,"you have a death grip..", "I didn't even grab you hard", he waved his arm dismissively. 

"WhAt ThE FUcK, What do you mean, not hard?! What is it like when you grab hard then?!?"

He smirked up at you, a thought running across his mind. With that he gripped onto you before you could even react and pushed you on top of him. A tight grip on your hips. 

Your elbows were next to his head and you tried to keep yourself up, your faces inches away from each other. "What are you doing?"

"Demonstrating how hard I could grip you", he said before squeezing your hips. You yelped out, your left hand instantly reaching towards his wrist, trying to pry of his hands. And just as he said, his grip slowly got tighter and tighter,"I'm still not grabbing you with my full strength and you're already flinching. If it hurts, tell me"

"Pfffff, naaaaah, that's... that's nothing, that's what you call strength?", you said, trying to hide the fact that indeed, his grip was strong and you would probably have bruises soon if he continues. 

He darkly chuckled,"what? Are you underestimating my strength?"

"Mhhh, No.. Maybe?", you teased. 

His grip tightened even more and in a swift motion he practically slammed you on the bed, you now underneath him. You tried to catch your breath from the impact, looking at him with a shocked expression on your face.

"What did you say again?", he asked, sitting up while having his arms crossed, tapping his finger against his chin. "You should really stop provoking me. I'm not even using half my strength. I don't want to accidentally break your bones", he said, rolling off of you and lying down next to you, crossing his arms behind his head, again. 

"If I continue, next thing I know you'll throw me across the room", you laughed, making him chuckle as well. 

You sat up and turned towards him, an idea popping into your head. 

Throwing your leg over his body, you straddled him- He looked at you surprised, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?", he asked but as soon as your lifted up your fists and made a 'fighting stance', he knew what you wanted to do. "Really? You wanna fight me?", raising his eyebrow at you. 

You nodded your head and gave him a smug look,"what? Afraid you're gonna lose against a girl?"

"Oh, you're on", he said before gripping your wrists and pulling them away. You of course started to apply strength against him. You both were playfully 'wrestling'. You could tell that he wasn't really trying, he was just keeping your fists out of his ranch but nothing more. 

Every now and then he would throw you off of him just for you to jump back on him. 

You both were smiling and giggling messes until you got rather tired of the playful fighting.

He still had your wrists in his hands while you slightly slumped down and sighed,"I'm tired", you pouted. 

Letting go of your wrists, he wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you closer to him, your head tugged underneath his chin. 

He started to slightly stroke your back with his one hand while the other pushed your hair out of your face, caressing your cheek gently. You started to yawn, snuggling closer to him, even though it was practically impossible since you were already lying on top of him. 

With another final yawn, you closed your eyes and fell asleep. 

Bakugous scent and warmth surrounding you instantly, wrapping you in a sense of comfort. Lulling you into security and the feeling of being safe. 

He glanced at you, a small smile dancing on his lips. He had really missed you a lot. He hadn't seen you in weeks and every time you both came in contact it seemed like the world around you was in a mess. Last time he saw you and held you in his arms was the time when you both were captivated by the League. 

At that time he really thought it would be it for him and for you. 

The look on your face, he would never forget it. That night he swore to himself that he would do anything to protect you. But there was still one thing that was bugging him extremely. 

That night, your left eye turned almost white. Back then, you brushed it off, told him that it wasn't the right time to talk about it. It was swirling in his mind since that day and no matter how much he wrecked his head, he always came to the same conclusion. 

You weren't quirkless as you at first said. 

He had questions over questions. Did you lie to him? Did you hide it? Why did you hide it? Does anyone know? Does only he know? What type of quirk is it? and so on. 

He let out a sigh making you shift. He froze for a second, hoping that he didn't wake you up but luckily he didn't. He wanted to keep you in his arms for now. Enjoying your scent, enjoying your warmth. Enjoying the peaceful moment between you two. 

Ever since the day he met you, you never left his thoughts. 

He would never admit it to anyone but he was really a huge softie for you. And this time, he would not let you out of his sight. He would make sure of that. 

.

.

.

.

.

Letting out a yawn you tried to wiggle out of Bakugous grip but he was snuggled up so close to you, his face pressed against your back, that you decided to just lay still. 

You traced his arms that were wrapped around you before he shifted a little and intertwined his hand with yours. He mumbled into your back,"what time is it?" Looking at the clock that was right next to your bed on the bedside table you told him that it was almost time for dinner. 

"We really slept that long, huh", he said before stretching a little and sitting up, you doing the same. Turning towards him you tilted your head slightly and chuckled,"bad?"

"No, not really. But I'm gonna sleep over tonight since we didn't really hung out with each other", "what do you meeaaaan, we didn't hang out with each other?", you said, laughing. 

"All we did was sleep, idiot"

"That's quality time spent together, this is the perfect activity. I don't see the problem", you cheekily answered, shrugging your shoulders. 

Bakugou scoffed and flicked your forehead,"you really are an idiot", before standing up and making his way towards the door. "You gonna sit around or what?", he said, looking at your pouting form, who was currently rubbing her forehead. 

"Why you always gotta be so mean to me", you whined playfully, standing up in the process and joining Bakugou. He shook his head, making his way towards his class dormitory. 

"You gonna eat with us today?"

"I can do that", you smiled, following him along. 

.

.

.

.

.

"AND THEN DENKI, LITERALLY SLIPPED AND FELL DOWN THE STAIRS, FACE FIRST", Mina recount, making everyone around her laugh, while Jiro was almost on the floor, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. You on the other hand almost choked on your food. Kaminari was sitting next to you, his face bright red,"AH! STOP TALKING ABOUT IT MINA"

"IT WAS SO FUNNY, YOU HAD TO SEE IT (Y/N)"

"OR THAT TIME... THAT TIME HE USED TOO MUCH OF HIS QUIRK AND SUDDENLY JUST STOPPED AND BECAME DUMB", Sero laughed. You snorted and turned towards Kaminari,"They really are coming for your ass". He sighed and started to whine,"WHYYYYYYY~ WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

It was loud as ever and you loved it. 

Everyone told you stories and jokes. Making sure that you didn't miss out on anything that had happened over the past weeks. 

Since your arrival you haven't really spend any time with them. On your first day here you literally just followed Midoriya and Kirishima to say hi, nothing more nothing less. So getting to spend a bit more time with everyone today, you felt great.

More and more you felt normal again, like the world around you wasn't actually falling apart. 

Maybe, yeah... maybe everything will be actually back to normal in the near future. At least.. that's what you were hoping for. 

.

.

.

.

.

You and Bakugou were currently sitting on your floor, faces concentrated and scrunched up. "AH, SHIT I DREW OVER THE LINE", you whined, throwing the pencil away. Bakugou clicked his tongue,"DID YOU REALLY JUST DREW OVER THE FUCKING LINE?! YOU DIMWIT", "SHUT THE FUCK UP, AS IF YOU'RE BETTER!", "WELL I HAVEN'T DRAWN OVER THE FUCKING LINE LIKE YOU DID"

You scoffed and crossed your arms,"I can fix it", and immediately picked up another color to 'fix' the little coloring mistake you did. 

Yes, you and Bakugou were currently on the floor, coloring together a relatively big mandala in. 

But to be fair, it isn't really a good activity for someone like yourself and Bakugou. For once, you're very impatient and coloring takes too much time, for the other part, Bakugou is not the calmest person. 

He sighed, almost chuckling from the sight of your tongue sticking out in a concentrating manner. 

"Let's take a break", he said, straightening his back and stretching. 

"Alright", you yawned. 

He scooted over to you and you both leaned your backs agains the bed. Dropping your head against the mattress. 

It was silent for a minute between you two before Bakugou decided to finally ask you,"Back then you said it wasn't the right time to talk about it but I think it's a good time now. Why did your eye turn white?"

You stiffened, completely forgotten that he had seen you almost activating whatever quirk(s) you had. You knew that sooner or later you would have to tell everyone but you were definitely a bit caught off guard. 

"Ah, yeah.. about that"

He sat up and turned to face you, a stern look on his face. He was gonna listen and you were gonna talk, if you liked it or not. 

"So.... a few months back... Hawks did a little bit of research about me.. turns out that I have a quirk or quirkS"

"You didn't know until... now?"

You nodded your head and sighed,"I lost a big portion of my memory due to... unfortunate circumstances. That's why I also don't really have an idea on what my quirk or my quirks could be. I only have a handful of documents to go after. They said I was letting things fly around and shit but apparently there happened more, which has to do with my eye but there's nothing really suggested on what it could be"

"Why don't you try it out?"

"I feel like... that I shouldn't... I have a rather gut wrenching feeling about it..."

"Are you afraid?"

"No! I just don't think that this 'power'... is currently manageable. So I rather not use it. I don't wanna hurt anyone or lose control"

He nodded his head. 

Silence settling in between you two once more. It was a weird, awkward kinda silence. It was starting to make you uncomfortable so,"let's continue coloring in this bitch", you said, slapping your palms against your thighs before scooting closer to the picture and taking ahold of a pen. 

"You better not color more outside the line or I might blast your ass out of the window", Bakugou said, returning to his spot. Both of you continuing to color in the page.


End file.
